DEMASIADO NIÑA
by mrjessk
Summary: "EPILOGO"... E inmesamente agradecida contigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Demasiado**** niña**

**Capitulo 1**

Mayo del 2002.

Hola eres justo como te recordaba.- decía un hombre de porte elegante y algo arrogante su cabello era canoso pero no dejaba de verse atractivo, su cara era de gesto duro pero amable a la ves.

La niña de solo 13 años que lo estuvo observando todo ese tiempo solo le dedico una sonrisa amable.

Te parece si caminamos un rato.-mientras le indicaba a la niña con la mano seguirlo.

La niña tímida, voltio a ver a la nana que estaba su a derecha para que le diera su aprobación Y esta con una sonrisa le hizo seña para que siguiera al caballero aquel.

Sabes Candy…- Mientras caminaban juntos hacia el lago.-eres una niña muy dulce, y se que aun te duele la partida de tus padres.-el caballero volteo a verla, y sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia.-es por ello que yo como el único conocido y pariente de tu padre, vengo a pedirte que vengas conmigo.

Candy abrió los ojos de sorpresa.- y empezó a frotarse las manos en señal de nerviosismo y de desesperación.

El hombre noto eso y la tomo de la mano.-tranquila yo voy a protegerte se lo prometí a tus padres, que yo como tu única familia iba a velar por ti y por tu bienestar.

Ella bajo la mirada. Y dio una largo suspiro hasta que por fin decidió hablar.- que va a pasar con mi nana si me voy?

El solo sonrió y le dijo.- no te preocupes por tu nana, vendrá con nosotros, mi casa será tu casa.

Candy le sonrió. Y volvieron a la propiedad para empacar lo necesario para el viaje que cambiara de ahora en adelante su vida.

**Flash back**

_Lo padres de candy habían muerto hace dos semanas atrás en su accidente automovilístico dejando a esta huérfana a la edad de 13 años bajo el cargo de su nana, pero lo que ella nunca se imagino que en ese mismo instante en el sepelio de sus padres aparecion una hermosa mujer en compañía de su esposo, la mujer era la prima__de la madre de candy y su esposo el padrino de candy. Ella no se acorva quien era esos extraños, pero la mujer con dulzura le explico que no se acordaba de ellos porque tenia casi 10 años sin verla solo la veía por foto que su prima les enviaba, ya que por el trabajo de su esposo se les era imposible viajar y ella como esposa tenia que estar al lado de el, pero su prima fallecida la tenia al corriente de su vida y de la pequeña candice. La noticia tanto para candy como para los esposos fue un duro golpe. Candy no podía creer que ahora estaba sola en el mundo sin una madre ni un padre, su única y fiel amiga de era su nana que siempre estuvo_ _con ella en todo momento. _

_Ellos se quedaron con candy ese tiempo, __pero siempre dándole su espacio para que poco a poco se fueran adaptando a su presencia, ya que ellos sabían que seria imposible que unos extraños invadieran su vida así de repente. Hasta que el día tan esperado para hablar con la pequeña llego._

_Es hora de hablar con ella querido. -decía la mujer acercándosele a su esposo y tomándole el brazo._

_Si es hora.-dijo el hombre con un gran suspiro.-__ me acompañas? _

_No mejor ve tu yo los espero aquí, con las maletas hecha. -Le dijo sonriendo._

_Y fue cuando Richard de Grandchester fue en busca de su ahijada Candice__Smith._

**Fin del Flash back**

Te gustara donde vivimos candy.- decía eleanor, la prima de la madre de Candy.

Ella solo sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, luego volteo para mirar por la ventanilla del avión privado para ver el hermoso paisaje.

_Como será mi vida __una ves que llegue allá_.-se decía una y otra vez dejar su bella casa para ir a otra en donde no conocía nadie se sentía como un pequeño cachorro indefenso.

Mientras en Inglaterra

Porque me invitaste a tu casa? -pregunto la chica viendo la rededor de aquella mansión.-nunca lo has hecho porque hoy?

Bueno porque mis padres no están, se fueron a despedir a unos parientes lejanos. -decía este entregándole una bebida y abrazándola por detrás y dándoles pequeños besos en la parte del hombro hasta llegar a su cuello.

Terry no hagas eso.-dijo la muchacha apartándose de el.

Porque no?- y este rápido se molesto y puso el ceño fruncido. -Me ruegas para que te traiga a mi casa lo hago y te pones a la defensiva.

Bueno Terry pero no te moleste.-dijo Susana una rubia de 20 años ojos azules y cabello rubio lacio.-Yo lo decía para…

Para que?... –dijo Terry interrumpiéndola.-para hacerte un recorrido por mi casa como si esto fuera un museo de arte contemporánea? Pues lo siento Susanita pero si eso es lo que quieres te quedaras con las ganas y es mejor que recojas tus porquerías y te vayas.-dijo señalándole la salida.

La mujer sorprendida de la actitud de su novio.-Pero Terry por favor…-la mujer se acerco a el.-no me trates así.

Terry le dio la espalda e iba a emprender rumbo cuando Susana lo sujeto. Espera por favor lo vio con expresión de suplica.-yo quiero estar contigo porque… porque me gustas pero no aquí, ni ahora. Yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a todo pero dame… tiempo. -Se limpio la garganta y bajo la mirada.

Esta bien Susana tomate el tiempo que necesitas, solo espero que cuando te decidas, ruega para que yo no este con otra.

Queeeee! Estas pensando dejarme porque solo te pido tiempo?-la mujer se cruzo de brazos en espera de una respuesta.

Así es Susana, no soy el tipo de hombres que espera por una mujer cuando hay muchas que esperan por mi.-Dijo riendo y con arrogancia.

Malnacido como te atreves.-y empezó a golpearlo.

Cálmate!-Terry la tomo fuerte de las manos.

Y esta empezó a llorar como Magdalena.-yo te amo Terry te he dedicado tiempo de mi vida y he hecho de todo para que nuestra relación funcionara, 5 años para ti no son nada.-y la mujer escondió su cara entre las manos mientras el llanto se hacia mas fuerte.

Terry lo pensó unos segundo hasta que se compadeció con las lágrimas que la mujer derramaba.-Esta bien Susana.- Terry se acerco a ella y la hizo verlo a los ojos, esos 5 años para mi si son algo es por ello que yo como hombre pienso que como pareja de novios nuestra relación debe pasar a un nivel mas avanzado. -decía eso mientras le secaba las lagrimas a su novia. y como todo hombre con su interés por delante.

Pero Terry como vas a pasar a un nivel más avanzado si nunca me has traído a conocer a tus padres, nunca había venido a tu casa.-y la mujer volvió a soltarse en llantos.

Eso es lo que te tiene así? –el busco su mirada.

Siii!

Entonces si eso es lo que quieres… esta bien Susana luego que mis padres vuelvan de viajes te presentare con ellos.

La mujer emocionada se guindo del cuello de Terry mientras lo besaba por todas parte de la cara.-gracias amor.- lo beso en los labios, y después lo abrazo, mientras Terry sonreía de malicia pura.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Terry se despedía de Susana.

Te amo amor no lo olvides.- le decía la mujer melosa mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Si igual yo.- y arranco su vehículo a toda prisa sin esperar que Susana entrara a su casa.

Este se quedo con las manos tendidas sin esperar respuesta.

_Como puedo ser tan estúpido se decía __Terry mientras manejaba su mercedes bez de color gris, yo esperando para que una mujer se entregue a mi mientras hay muchas por allí que se entregan a mi sin ninguna reserva, maldita sea, se repetía, no podía negar que Susana le gustaba mucho, ya que llevaban 5 años de relación, pero nunca se dio a la tarea de presentarlas a su padres, una era por el largo trabajo que ellos tenían y los viajes que hacían a manudo y otro porque no quería darles falsas esperanzas a su Susana, ya que la relación que el tenia con ella, era solo por capricho y por vacilón, solo para salir a divertirse pero nada mas. Por eso nunca considero llevarla a que sus padres la conocieran y cuando esta se lo pedía el decía que nunca estaban, aunque no era del todo cierto sus padres si viajaban pero no tanto como el le hacia creer a la pobre ingenua de Susana._ Sonó un teléfono sacando a este de sus pensamientos.

Hola quien habla.-dijo este en tono molesto.

Vaya pero que mal genio tiene mi niño.-dijo una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

Margaret. -Terry puso vos melosa.- con tu llamada ya me cambio el semblante.-dijo colocando su bella sonrisa.

Pues si con una llamada te cambien el semblante… espera a que veas que puedo hacer con todo los demás.-dijo la mujer colocando la vos sexual.

Terry se imagino la escena por unos segundos y con una amplia sonrisa en su bella boca le dijo.- donde estas?

En mi apartamento te espero.- emitió el sonido de un beso y le colgó.

Terry piso el acelerador para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Horas más tarde

Señora señor Grandchester se acerco la empleada a recibir a sus patrones.

Hola Libet déjame presentarse a candice ella es como mi sobrina ya que su madre era mi prima.

Libet no pudo ocultar su asombro y se llevo una mano a la boca.- y luego le dijo. -Oh señorita ciento mucho lo de sus padres, para mi es un placer conocerla pero que malo q sean en estas condiciones.

Candy solo le dio la mano y sonrió.-con nostalgia.

A disculpa que no te allá presentado a luisa ella es la nana de candy.-le dijo Elenaor a Libet

Mucho gusto.- luisa le extendió la mano a Libet.

El gusto es mío.- luego tomo las maletas de la visita.

Oh espera Libet.- dijo luisa.- déjame ayudarte, Candy nos vemos en un momento.

Esta bien luisa.- dijo candy al fin ya que esta niña era de pocas palabras.

Candy acompáñanos.- dijo el señor Richard llevándola a la gran pero bella sala, era una mansión bastante moderna, pero no dejaba de ser clásica, con cuadros, de pintores muy famoso, adornos bellos, con una hermosa chimenea. Ventanas con unas hermosas cortinas color crema, que hacían juego con los muebles de terciopelo, cuando Eleanor abrió las cortinas Candy pudo observar que estas daban vista hacia el hermoso jardín. Todo se veía tan bello le dio como un aire familiar ya que su casa también era un poco parecida, ella en el fondo se sintió segura y feliz.

Te va a gustar nuestra casa, hay tantas cosas por conocer.- le dijo mientras le sonreía.- por cierto donde estará Terry.- dijo la mujer viendo a su alrededor. Nos vamos dos semanas y este se pierde.

Candy se pregunto.- _quien será Terry, será un chico de mi edad, seria divertido así no me la paso tan sola, y puedo olvidar un poco los malos momentos._

Bueno candy, imagino que estas cansada.- le dijo Richard.-porque no vas y descansa y luego envió a Libet o a tu nana para cuando este la cena.

Esta bien, con permiso.

ven te acompaño para mostrarte tu habitación.- le dijo Eleanor.

Candy entro a la que ahora en adelante iba hacer su habitación.

Se sorprendió de la magnifica que era con su toque juvenil pero sin dejar de ser elegante digno de princesa, sus matices eran estupendos, colores pasteles en las paredes, ventanas grandes con hermosas cortinas de color rosa claro, con adornos en formas de rosas, las ventanas daba vista también hacia el jardín, la habitación al igual que la sala estaba decorada con cuadros y tenia algunos adornos, chimenea, con una hermosa peinadora, la cama era grande con su buro de madera color veis y con un hermoso sillón de terciopelo blanco, la habitación era grande, también había un cuarto de baño, candy quiso ir a verlo. Tenia una tina en forma de ovalo una ducha con sus respetivo lava manos y retrete y todos era de color rosa claro, las paredes del baño estaban decoradas con piedras y los bordes de la pared pintados de blanco.

Te gusta tu habitación candy.-le pregunto Eleanor, viendo la cara de sorpresa de candy.

Si es hermosa, gracias.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Candy.- la tomo de la mana para que se sentara en el sillón te terciopelo blanco, y Eleanor también para quedar de frente.-me gustaría que me dijeras tía.- y la tomo de la mano.-y a mi esposo Richard, padrino, no quiero las formalidades porque a partir de ahora seremos una familia, no somos unos extraños para que este cohibida, estas es tu casa y puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si nos necesitas no dudes en decírmelo esta bien?

Esta bien…tía.- y le sonrió.

Así esta mejor, ahora te dejo para que te refrescos y descanse enviare a tu nana o para que te atienda y bajes a cenar con nosotros.-le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Candy quería dormir, pero antes se dio una ducha en su magnifico baño, luego busco en el closet un bata ya que su nana luisa había desempacado todo para la comodidad de la niña. Candy tomo la bata de seda color turquesa se la coloco y se acostó en su grande cama, para descansar.

Terry! Eleanor llamo a su hijo que venia entrando a la casa.-donde estabas?-dijo esta con ceño fruncido.

Mama! Vine lo mas pronto posible.- dijo este mirándola con sorpresa.

Si se te nota lo cansado que esta.- dijo la madre con sarcasmo.

Terry solo pudo reír.-Libet no me dio el recado con tiempo.-mintio.-mama te extrañe no empañes esta momento con reglamos ya yo soy adulto para reclamos.

Eleanor Terry tiene razón deja de tratarlo como si todavía fuera un bebe.-dijo Richard mientras salía de biblioteca.

Pero el es mi bebe… aun.-dijo esta con gesto inocente, y se abrazo a su hijo.

Hola padre.-le dijo Terry soltándose del agarre de su madre para dárle la mano como caballero.

Hola hijo.-este se la acepto y luego de darle la mano lo jalo para darle un abrazo a su hijo, cosa que después de eso rieron, porque después de la formalidad siempre venían los juegos.

Eleanor no podía dejar de reír siempre le gustaba ver esa escenas entre padre e hijo.

Y que tal como les fue?-decía Terry mientras iban hacia la sala, estando allí fue directo al bar y le sirvió un trago a su padre y uno para el, su madre que bebiera te, luego se sentó en el sillón individual para esperar que le contaran los pormenores.

Bueno Terry como sabes tu madre perdió a su prima en un accidente.-dijo el Richard con cierta nostalgia en su vos.

Si padre lo se.-y vio a su madre que bajo la mirada.

Ellos dejaron a una niña de 13 años bajo nuestra tutela.-y Richard vio a Eleanor para que lo ayudara a terminara la frase.

Cosa que Eleanor entendió a la perfección. -así es hijo, y la hemos traído con nosotros, esta arriba en su habitación descansando.-termino esta.

Ah ya veo. -Terry se sorprendió.- y porque no me lo habían dicho sino hasta ahora?

Bueno Terry porque no creímos que te importara.-ya que últimamente andas en los preparativos de tu graduación. Además recuerda cuando te dijimos que nos acompañaras.- y Eleanor vio a Richard para que la ayudara.

Si Terry tu madre tiene mucha razón.-dijiste que lamentabas la perdida de tu madre pero no podías dejar de lado tus obligaciones con la universidad.

Si, si tienen mucha razón.-lo siento madre, y cuando conoceré a la fulana niña. dijo relajándose en el sillón.

Eleanor puso el ceño fruncido y le dijo.-no es fulana niña Terry, es tu prima y espero que la trates como tal que se sienta en confianza, ya que es muy tímida y callada.-termino esta esperando que Terry no hiciera ninguna burla.

Madre no es para tanto.- dijo este con una encantadora sonrisa.-esta bien la tratare como familia.-pero algo si les aclaro y a los dos.-dijo señalando a sus padres.-no me van a poner de niñero, porque no tengo paciencia con los niños y menos que nada niñas, que lo que mas les gusta es jugar a las muñecas y sentarse a darles te en una pequeña mesa color rosa.

Eleanor vio a su esposo y después vio a Terry.- Terry no te estamos pidiendo que seas su niñero pero que cuando puedas le enseñes la casa y la hagas entrar en un ambiente de confianza, ya que tú eres joven.

Si pero no tanto como ella.-dijo con arrogancia.

No me refiero a eso, me refiero que por ser mas joven que tu padre y yo, ella a lo mejor te va a agarrar más confianza a ti y no estará tan tímida ni sumida en esos recuerdos doloros. -Eleanor se puso de pies y fue a donde su hijo.- hijo compréndela perdió a sus padres, esta triste, necesita que la hagan olvidarse de esos malos recuerdos. Dale tu amistad es solo lo que te pido.

Terry se puso de pie.-y dejo su baso en el bar y le dijo a su madre.-hare lo que se pueda pero no te prometo nada.-y salió para dirigirse a su habitación.

Eleanor vio a Richard y este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Déjalo con el tiempo aprenderá a tratarla mas seguido y quizás se forme una amistad entre ellos.

Eso espero.-no me gustaría que candy andará triste, aunque se que nos tiene a los dos, pero Terry también seria de gran ayuda.

Mientras Terry en su habitacion se desvestía para ducharse se decía.- _maldita sea a buena hora a mis brillantes padres se les antojo traer a esa condenada mocosa._

_Si ellos piensan que voy a dejar mis planes de divertirme por estar cuidando a una niñita están bien equivocados. Le hare la vida imposible a esa mocosa para que me odie y así no tenga que estarle enseñando nada, que busque un cuento y se ponga a leerlo decía mientras se quitaba la ropa molesto y con el ceño fruncido, nunca me gusto la idea que mis padre tuviera hijos por eso mismo, para no tener que estar de niñero, pero ahora con esa niña aquí mis planes se pueden venir abajo._

Después recordó que no traía ropa interior puesta y se pregunto.- _que demonios la había hecho_, luego volvió a recordar que había salido de prisa del departamento de Margaret y que en la habitación de la susodicha la había dejado, una sonría vino a su rostro. Imaginándose la escena.

**Flash back**

_Terry __había llegado al apartamento de Margaret, cuando esta le abrió pudo ver que llevaba puesto un baby doll de los más sexi y descarado._

_Pensé que no llegabas.-esta lo agarro por la camisa y lo metió hacia dentro._

_Conseguí__ tráfico.- mientras sus manos iban acariciando las largas piernas de la mujer._

_Así__ entonces me imagino que debes de estar cansado ya que estuviste largas horas en una cola._

_Pues fíjate que no y este se quito la camisa de un solo jalón y empezó a besar con desespero la boca de la mujer bajando y recorriendo cada parte de su cuello hasta posarse en sus senos. La mujer emitió un gemido, que hizo que Terry se encendiera mas, la tomo por la cintura para que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas por la cintura de el. Este la deposito en la cama, para terminar de quitarse lo que mas le estorbara que eran en pantalón y su ropa interior, la mujer no dejaba de verlo con deseos mordiéndose lo labios, allí se entregaron a la pasión por largas horas, hasta que Terry escucho que en su teléfono sono, Libet le dejo un mensaje de vos donde le recordaba que su madre llegaba como a las 5, Terry se bajo de la cama y se puso el pantalón a toda prisa sin importarle la ropa interior se vistió, y cuando iba de salida._

_A donde vas.- no te vas a quedar hoy conmigo cariño.-de dijo la mujer en tono muy sexual._

_Hoy no, __mis padres llegaron hace un par de horas.-pero te prometo volver por mas.-le dijo este con media sonrisa y dejándole un beso casto en sus labios._

_Terry no podía negar que mientras Susana se oponía a darle lo que el quería otras mujeres estaba dispuesta a dárselo y a cambio de nada, Terry había conocido a margarte en un viaje de placer que hizo con sus compañeros de estudio, esta era una morena de cabellos castaño, de ojos grises muy hermosa, alta y con un cuerpo espectacular, tenia 30 años ella se encontraba sola, después de una ruptura con su ultima pareja y para olvidar esa triste decepción se había embarcado en el mismo viaje que el, y que era atraves de un crucero, la primera ves que terry la vio, ella se encontraba el bar, Terry no podía creer que esa mujer tan madura, hermosa y con cuerpo de diosa, estuviera sola, así que empezó a vigilar cada movimiento, hasta que un día se le acerco, empezaron a entablar una relación mas que todo era de amistad pero Terry con sus encantos la hizo caer redondita a su pies, esta ya no podía apartarse de Terry. Y Terry de ella, ya que esta mujer era una fiera salvaje en cuanto al sexo, eso a Terry lo enloqueció con ella pudo descubrí miles de cosas, sin importarle el tipo de relación que tenia con Susana, y eso margarte lo sabia, y aun así no le importo, porque ese hombre así fuera menor que ella, y ajeno le gustaba mas que cualquier otro._

**Fin del Flash back**

Terry termino de ducharse, y mientras buscaba en el closet.- _que ropa me pondré, demonios quiero dormir, pero tengo que estar presente para conocer a la niña esa. -_Decía mientras pasaba de una lado a al otro la ropa, con molestia.

Candy!-la llamaba la nana luisa.- pero esta como no respondía, entro con cuidado a la habitación de candy. La veía con ternura mientras esta dormia tan plácidamente. Recordó cuando la contrataron para cuidar de candy, esta, solo tenia 6 mese de nacida, se encariño tanto con ella que los padre de candy no pudieron aparatarla de su lado, luisa era una mujer de 40 años nunca se caso porque tuvo una mala experiencia con el hombre que ella pensó que era el de su vida, pero no fue así, la dejo plantada en la iglesia y nunca volvió a saber de el, y ella no quiso saber mas de los hombres.

Candy se despertó cuando vio que luisa acomodaba una ropa en el closet.-nana que haces?

Oh candy discúlpame no quise despertarte.-dijo esta prendiendo la luz de la habitación.

Claro que no nana, tranquila, tenias que hacerlo de todas maneras. -candy se tallo los ojos.-que horas es?

Las 9.-dijo esta buscando la ropa de candy, -ten ponte esto, ya la cena esta casi lista y ya los señores están en la sala.

Candy entro al cuarto de baño corriendo salió, y la nana la ayudo a colocarse el vestido y luego la peino.

Te ves hermosa. -decia la nana orgullosa.

Gracias nana tu siempre escogiendo lo mejores vestidos.-dijo candy mientras se veía al espejo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El vestido era muy hermoso era un color verde que hacia juego con sus ojos, llegaba justo a las rodillas era sencillo pero muy cómodo y a la moda, con un lindo lazo hecho con la misma tela amarrado a la cintura, su cabello suelto con un lindo cintillo, sus risos se veían mas hermoso que nunca, una zapatillas bajitas de color blanco con pedacitos de piedra que brillaban como si fueran diamantes y un collar que había sido regalo de su padre cuando cumplió los 13 años, a simple vista parecía toda una muñeca de porcelana.

El señor Richard como todo un caballero fue en busca de candy.- toco la puerta de la habitación en espera de respuesta.

Adelante se escucho la vos de candy.

Candy.-te ves hermosa niña.- Richard le sonreía con sinceridad.

Gracias…padrino.-finalizo y bajo la mirada.

Candy.- Richard se acerco a ella, y la tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera.- no te sientas apenada por decirme padrino. Deja la timidez, mas bien me siento a alagado de que una niña tan hermosa como tu me diga padrino.-y el rio.

Este bien y ahora fue el turno de candy de reír.

Entonces señorita nos vamos.- y coloco su brazo cerca de ella que lo tomara.

Abajo en la sala. Terry llevaba como 10 minutos en espera, hasta que estallo. Mama tengo sueño estoy cansado y al mismo tiempo hambriento, por cuanto mas tengo que esperar para comer.- finalizo con ceño fruncido, y sentándose de golpes en el asiento, y botando todo el aire de los pulmones con desesperación.

Cálmate ten un poco de paciencia.- decía Eleanor que ya se estaba molestando por la grosera de su hijo.

Terry se puso de pies mientras veía con una mirada fría a su madre, se paro al lado de la ventana viendo hacia el jardín con ceño fruncido, y con sus manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

Buenas noches familia.-Dijo Richard entrando a la sala con candy agarrada de su brazo.

Eleanor se puso de pies, candy pero mírate mi niña pareces una hermosa muñeca, dijo esta mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias, tía.- y sonrió.

Terry en todo ese tiempo ni volteo a mírala, ya que estaba molesto y mas cuando escucho por parte de su madre.

Ven déjame presentarte a tu primo Terry.

Continuara…

Jajaja bueno chicas, esta historia si es 100% de mi autoría, y como verán es algo distinto, que mi loca cabeza se le ocurrió, no soy buena escribiendo por eso nunca lo he hecho a menos que sea una adaptación como la que actualmente esta en esta pagina. Me inspire en una canción de Eddy herrera, que lleva por titulo "DEMASIADO NIÑA" si les gusta mi historia me encantaría q me lo hicieran saber ya saben como jajaja y sino les gusta bueno lo entenderé jajaja… bueno saludos y besos


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Eleanor los había dejado solos para que pudieran conocerse mejor. Pero lo que menos Candy se imaginaba era lo bien parecido que era su primito, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, por un lado se desilusiono un poco porque pensó que su primito Terry tendría su misma edad, pero por otro lado se sentía fascinada con le belleza masculina que tenia enfrente, nunca antes Candy le había gustado nadie no sabia el significado de la palabra gustar, porque nunca le intereso nadie, ni niño o adulto, pero con Terry su corazón le dio un vuelco, sintió como el sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro de solo ver esos bello ojos de un color no muy común, entre verde y azules su mirada era arrogante y sus pestañas y las cejas eran bellas gruesas, su cara lisa a simple vista se podía ver lo suave que era, de su nariz perfilada lo labios provocativos de un color rosa un dentadura perfecta y blanca, en fin era un chico exquisitamente bello como cualquier actor de cine o modelo de revistas pero sin dejar se ser elegante. Sus rasgos también era como el de su padre Richard y esos ojos un poco a los de su madre, tenia un poco de los dos pero el tenia algo mas que hacia resaltar delante de miles de hombres.

Terry rio de burla al sentir el escrutinio de Candy, y no pudo contener su comentario sarcástico.-que pasa niña nunca antes has visto a un hombre como yo? Se que soy irresistible pero no es para que quieras comerme con la mirada.

Candy se sonrojo había sido sorprendida por Terry, que pena sentía en ese instante.

Que pasa te comieron las lengua los ratones?. -Terry se le acerco para verla más de cerca. -mmm se toco la barbilla.-pero mira nada mas lo que mis ojos ven, tienes millones de peca en tu cara.-y este carcajeo.

Candy lo vio con furia.-como te atreves, eres un grosero, si tengo pegas o no creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Pero mira nada mas, la niñita tímida y ahora contestona, veo que no eres tan tímida como mi madre te describió.-y rio

Candy bajo la mirada, si era tímida, pero no iba a permitir que ninguno le faltara el respeto.-cuando subió la mirada se dio cuenta que estaba sola. -_Que arrogante y grosero se dijo para si misma._

Candy querida aquí estas, ven ya la cena esta lista, te estamos esperando en el comedor.-dijo Eleanor tomándola del brazo.

Cuando Candy entro no pudo preguntarse donde estaba Terry, ya que no lo veía por ningún lado.

Ven siéntate al lado de mi esposo. -Richard se paro y le movió la silla para que ella se sentara.

Disculpen la tardanza.-dijo luisa con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

No te preocupes, ven siéntate al lado de Candy.-dijo Richard también moviendo su silla como todo un caballero.

Invitamos a luisa a cenar con nosotras aunque se reusó, pero luego la convencí.-dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa.

Luego llego Terry con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Y se sentó al lado de su madre. Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.-_porque ese chico me pone así con solo mirarlo, y se burlo de mis pecas, uy no lo soporto_. -Decía Candy metiéndose una cucharada de sopa a la boca pero al mismo tiempo molesta.

Eleanor lo noto y le pregunto.- te pasa algo Candy?

Oh no…no pasa nada es solo que esta muy caliente la sopa. -mintió

Eso no es cierto.-dijo Terry con su risa burlona

Candy abrió los ojos.-la mía… si lo esta.

Bueno la mía esta termino medio dijo Richard que tal la tuya querida.-se dirigió a Eleanor.

Esta igual que la tuya, querido, será que tu sopa la calentaron mucho candy? La vio extrañada.

Si…si pero ya se enfrió.-los nervios la traicionaron.

Terry carcajeo con gusto de la cara de Candy.-tan rápido se enfrió tu sopa pequeña pecosa.

Bueno mejor le diré a Libet que traiga el segundo platillo que mande a preparar, exclusivamente para Candy.-dijo Eleanor.

Libet sirvió cordero en salsa agridulce con trozos de melocotón.

Candy la vio y se sintió como en casa era su platillo favorito.-le dio una tierna sonrisa a Eleanor.-gracias si duda es lo que a mi me gusta.

En realidad dales las gracias a luisa, porque ella fue la que me dijo que era tu platillo favorito.-dijo Eleanor.

Candy volteo y miro a luisa, le sonrio y le dijo.-gracias por todo nana.

La velada transcurrió tranquila, Terry no hiso más comentarios burlones y se dirigió rápido a su habitación sin ni siquiera darles las buenas noches a Candy.

Como te sientes.-le preguntaba luisa mientras ayudaba a desvestir a Candy.

Pues bien, a pesar que no dejo de pensar en mis padres, hoy me sentí en familia y eso me alegro mucho.-y sonrió.-pero luego su sonrisa se borro cuando se acordó de las burlas de Terry.

Que pasa?-le pregunto la nana.

Candy dio un suspiro y dijo.-es Terry ese chico, me molesto mucho con sus comentarios y metiéndose con mis pecas, Candy se vio en el espejo, no pudo evitar sonreír porque en el fondo el tenia razón, pero no iba a dejar faltarse el respeto por el.-nana?

Luisa rio por la cara de candy.-Si candy?

Sabes como que edad tiene el?

Bueno según lo escuchado por su madre y Libet el chico tiene unos 23 años.

Oh. -Candy se llevo una mano a la boca.- tan grande así es.

Porque lo preguntas, no me digas que te intereso ese chico mas grande que tu. Dijo la nana divertida.

Por supuesto que no nana.- pero esta fue pillada por su sonrojo tan regular.

Candy en el amor no hay edad, sabes te contare algo. Una ves cuando yo tenia 10 años me enamore de mi maestro de escuela, bueno no me enamore me gustaba su sonrisa y sus ojos tan llamativos, yo nunca había sentido nada por ningún niño y supe que el fue mi primer amor, es bonito lo que se siente porque como niña que era, el amor era puro e inocente.

Pero yo no ciento amor por nadie. -Candy frunció el ceño.

Lo se pero algún día lo vas hacer y tu estas en una etapa donde prontos te empezaran a gustar los chicos, inclusive los mas grandes que tu.- y rio de la cara que puso Candy.

Ay nana.-buenas noches estoy muy cansada.

Esta bien mi niña, buenas noches.-le dio un beso en la frente y salió.

A los pocos segundo, se escucho un llamado a la puerta de la habitación de Candy.-si adelante dijo ella sentándose en la gran cama.

Hola pasaba por aquí a darte las buenas noches de nuevo.-dijo Elenaor acercándose para sentarse en la cama.- como te sientes, te gusto la cena?

Oh claro que si estoy contenta, gracias tía me siento muy bien.

Que bueno Candy me siento tan feliz.-mi esposo te manda las buenas noches una vez fue a dormir ya que tiene que salir mañana de viaje.

Entiendo.-dijo Candy mientras miraba hacia le piso.

Y Terry como te fue con el?-dijo Eleanor

Pues…bien.- mintió

Enserio?-Eleanor no se convención mucho.- sabes Terry no es lo que aparenta, en el fondo tiene un corazón de oro, es como su padre puede darte una mala impresión al instante pero luego cuando lo tratas mas seguido te conquista con sus ocurrencias y su buen sentido del humor.

Si usted lo dice.-dijo Candy con ironía.

Eleanor rio.-no te lo digo porque sea mi hijo. Pero traten de llevársela bien. Ahora te dejo para que descanse.-buenas noches y le dio un beso en la frente y salió.

Es misma noche sonó un celular en una habitación. _-Que haces demente_.

Que paso Niel. Cuéntame que tal la noche con las doncellas?-pregunto Terry carcajeándose.

_Que desgraciado eres __Terry, esas mujeres son unas vestías.-me dejaron sin un centavo._

Terry carcajeo.-donde estas?

_En la c__alle 12 sur antes del museo de artes, necesito que vengas por mí._

Esta bien, no llores ya voy hacia allá.- Terry colgó y tomo las llaves de su auto y salió.

Minutos más tarde estaba recogiendo a Niel, que parecía un cachorro asustado.

Te tardaste mucho.-dijo este con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno tú no tienes chofer así que no rezongues. Y mejor cuéntame los pormenores?-pregunto Terry con arrogancia.

Neil era un chico de 23 años, no muy lindo que digamos, usaba el cabello corto pelirrojo ojos color cafe y tenia mirada diabólica.

Bueno Archie y Stear se fueron con dos dejándome a mi con dos también, porque pensé que tu desgraciado venias. Así que escogí las mejores.-dijo riendo. Estaba hermosas cuerpo de diosas cabellera negra, ojos uy que ojos tenían esas mujeres. Pero bueno como tenía dinero nada más que para una, tenía que despedir a la otra pero se puso histérica diciéndome que le tenía que pagar de igual manera, dizque por hacerla perder el tiempo. Así que saque todo lo que tenia y las muy desgraciadas me quitaron todo, de broma dejándome el celular.

Terry carcajeo hasta mas no poder.- que estúpido eres Neil.

Estúpido no. Pensé que tu venias. -dándole con el dedo índice en el brazo a Terry.

No, tenia una cena aburrida con mis padres, trajeron con ellos a una mocosa insoportable de 13 años, ya que sus padres murieron, y los míos como son tan buenos samaritanos.-dijo con sarcasmo.- se hicieron cargo de ella. Y a parte pretende que yo sea su niñero, porque según ellos, creen que esa niña esta triste. Finalizo Terry con ceño fruncido.

Bueno.-Niel le dio una palmada en el hombro.-porque no te diviertes con ella, esta en tu propia casa.-finalizo este con malasia.

Terry volteo a verlo por unos segundos.-estas loco que clase de asqueroso pervertido piensas que soy, no escuchaste lo que te dije? es una niña de 13 años. Como demonios piensas tú que voy hacer eso.

Bueno lo siento.-Niel se encogió de hombro.-no pensé que fuera tan niña.

Pues si lo es, y donde te dejo? pregunto Terry.

Déjame en el apartamento no quiero llegar a mi casa así. Vuelto nada.-y se miro la facha. El pobre parecía un indigente todo sucio y despeinado.

Terry lo dejo allí y se despidieron. En media hora llego a su casa, estando en su habitación recordó, las palabras de Niel.-_que pervertido como se le ocurre pensar en semejante cosa, eso seria una bajeza de mi parte, yo nunca me metería con una niña y menos con Candy, no niego que sea una niña muy linda, pero no me veo compartiendo mi cama con ella. No me llaman la atención las niñas, la única excepción que hice fue con Susana y eso porque tiene 20 años y sin embargo me acostado la poca paciencia que tengo. -_Terry se acostó y coloco sus manos bajo la nunca, pensó unos breve momentos como seria su vida ahora que se graduara, ejerciendo una carrera que en realidad no significaba nada para el y todo por complacer a su padre.

Buenos días mama. -decía Susana bajando hacia el comedor de su casa donde se encontraba su madre.

Buenos días susy, vas a desayunar.-dijo la mama mientras colocaba la mesa.

Oh no, Terry viene en unos minutos por mí, y no me da tiempo. –decía mientras se retocaba los labios con un brillo labial.

Su madre emocionada, le pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Cuéntame como te va con el hijo de los Grandcherter? Te ya te ha llevado a conocer a su padres?

Susana dejo lo que hacia para ver a su madre, suspiro y le dijo.-no mama, pero no te preocupes ya hable con el.

La mujer frunció el ceño.-Ese muchacho a que juega, ya llevan bastante tiempo juntos.- dijo la vieja histérica.-que espera para pedirte matrimonio y llevarte a donde sus padres, eres una estúpida Susana.

Pero mama no te molestes.-dijo esta con nerviosismo en la voz.-trato de hacer lo que mejor puedo.-coloco expresión inocente.

No te has entregado a el verdad.-su madre le sujeto el rostro mirando sus ojos, para conseguir algún indicio que la delatara.

Susana aparato sus manos.-Por supuesto que no mama, el… a tratado de convencerme pero no lo ha logrado.

Pues muy bien, eso es lo único inteligente que has hecho entonces. -mírame bien Susana.-le dijo la madre sentándose en la mesa para quedar de frente a ella.-y escucha con atención. Eso es lo que quiere el, que tu te le entregues, y después botarte sin ninguna vacilación, es por ello que tu y yo debemos ser mas inteligentes que el, si Terry quiere que tu te entregues a el, tu.- apunto hacia Susana. -tendrás que decirle…

Susana no podía creer todo lo que su madre le dijo.

En que piensas? -pregunto Terry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

En nada y dime cuando conoceré a tus padres.-dijo esta acercándosele para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

Susana no hagas eso.-dijo Terry apartándola.

Porque no?.-esta volvió a tomar su postura en el asiento del auto.

Porque primero estoy conduciendo, y segundo, no arrugues porque según tú no quieres planchar.-dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

Esta bien tienes razón dijo esta al entender a que se refería Terry.- no volverá a pasar hasta que sea el momento.- y volteo la mirada a la ventanilla, sin hablar mas del tema.

Terry no dijo nada solo condujo hasta llegar a al universidad.

Susana bajo del auto y fue directo a donde sus amigas, dejando a Terry con las manos estirada. Este solo pudo emplear su bella sonrisa de medio lado sin darle mayor importancia.

Epa terry!- Archie le lanzo un balón de futbol americano y este lo atajo sin titubeos.

Que tal? y que extraño verte solo sin el chicle soleado de Susana.-dijo Archie riendo. Archie era un chico de 20 años de cabello marrón, algo largo y ojos color miel, muy atractivo ya que su porte elegante llama mucho la atención de las mujeres.

Terry carcajeo y dijo.-respeta es mi novia.-dijo eso con cierto sarcasmo.-donde esta los otros tenemos que hablar.

Candy buenos días.-dijo la nana entrando a la habitación de Candy.-vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda pero veo que no.- viendo que Candy ya estaba vestida.

No nana. Es hora que empiece a saber vestirme por mi misma, y no a depender tanto de ti, y ahora que se que estas ayudando a Libet en la cocina.

Si es cierto, mi niña pero yo siempre consigo tiempo para ti.-dijo esta acariciándole la mejilla a Candy.

Si lo se nana pero como te dije ya quiero valerme por mi misma.-se apunto.

Bueno si así tú lo deseas, esta bien, bajemos la señora Eleanor espera por ti, ya que esta sola.

_Sola?_.-se pregunto Candy incrédula_.-sabia que su padrino se iba de viaje, pero y Terry, será que se fue con su padre?_

Sucede algo niña?-luisa la vio desconcertada.

Oh no para nada nana. Mejor démonos prisa.

Candy.- buenos días, como amaneciste?.-dijo Eleanor mientras Candy se le acerco y le deposito un beso en la majilla.

Mucho mejor gracias.-y se sentó con ella.- es muy hermoso tomar el desayuno al aire libre.-dijo Candy mientras veía a su alrededor.

Gracias lo hice pensando en ti.

Esta muy bello el jardín. -decía Candy viendo un punto fijo de este, que eran unas hermosas rosas.

Si quieres después de desayunar damos un paseo.

Oh claro me encantaría.-dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Llego Libet, con una jarra de jugo de naranja tostadas mérmela y frutas.

Bueno me encantaría quedarme con ustedes pero yo también quiero ayudar en la cocina, con Libet.-dijo luisa, y se retiro en compañía de Libet.

Este bien nana.

Me da mucha pena con ella.-dijo Eleanor.-se que es tu nana debe es estar al pendiente de ti.

Oh no tía, ella siempre fue mi nana pero también era mi cocinera ella me enseño a comer platillos que nunca antes había probado.-dijo candy con una sonrisa.-y a ella no le gusta estar todo el tiempo detrás de mi, le gusta darme mi espacio, solo va a mi cuando piensa que no me puedo vestir sola.-candy rio. Así que mientras no tenia nada que hacer se metía a la cocina.

Ah ya entiendo. -Eleanor rio y bebió un poco de su jugo.

Candy quería preguntar por Terry pero los nervio y la pena se apoderaban de ella, pero como sus ganas de saber por el eran mas grandes, no le importo nada. -tía y Terry donde esta?

Oh, el se fue a la universidad, pronto se gradúa y esta terminado con algunas notas que le quedan pendientes.

Ah ya y que estudia el?-dijo muy interesada

Arquitectura. Lo mismo que estudio su padre. Ya que el se quiere hacer cargo de todo los negocios.

Es por eso que mi padrino viaja tanto?

Así es, y no es porque sea mi esposo pero es el mejor arquitecto. Es el presidente de su propia empresa y si viaja mucho es por las mini empresas que tiene en cada país. Tiene que esta monitoreándolas aunque tiene mucha gente de confianza a su disposición pero nunca esta de más ir a ver como esta todo.

Entiendo, y usted a que se dedica?,-pregunto candy mientras untaba mermelada a su tostada.

Bueno yo era actriz de teatro, en mi juventud. Conocí a Richard muy joven un día que yo hacia una obra de teatro, creo que fue amor a primera vista, y desde entonces el iba a verme muy seguido, nos casamos, y al poco tiempo quede embarazada de Terry.-dijo esto muy significativo y con una felicidad en su rostro.

Candy la observo por uno segundo.

Candy!

Si.tía

Te gustaría estudiar?-pregunto Eleanor.

Me encantaría, tuve que dejar el colegio cuando me mude con ustedes.

Bueno que no se diga mas.-mañana saldremos a buscar una escuela para ti.

Por uno segundo Candy se sintió incomoda.-no es un internado verdad?

Elearnor rio.-por supuesto que no Candy, eso a mi nunca me ha gustado los niños se mantienen mucho tiempo alejados de su familia.

Candy respiro aliviada.

Ven vamos a dar un recorrido por todo el jardín.- Eleanor la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

El jardín era maravillo, tenia rosa de todo tipo, pero las que mas a Candy le llamaron la atención fueron unos narciso que acaricio con cuidado y luego respiro su fragancia.

Esas son las favoritas de Terry.-dijo Eleanor.

En serio? Candy no podía creer que un tipo como el tan arrogante y grosero le gustaran ese tipo de flores tan lindas y delicadas.

Continuaron su recorrido, y Candy se detuvo en un árbol grande, no podía creer lo grande que era aquel, estuvo observándolo por largo rato. Y una idea loca se le vino a la cabeza.-_seria estupendo treparlo. Cuantos minutos me llevaría hacerlo. -_Se pregunto.

Luego Eleanor la llevo a la alberca era grande y arriba de esta tenia construida una especie de rocas, de allí caía agua en forma de cascada y un mini bar dentro de la misma alberca, Candy se sorprendió de lo bella que era la alberca.

Esta idea de hacer la alberca así fue de Terry y su padre se encargo de hacerla realidad, es por ello que aquí Terry se la pasa alguna veces con sus amigos es su sitio favorito.-dijo Eleanor.

Si hasta yo me la pasara aquí.-dijo Candy.

Y Eleanor rio.-cuando quieras puede venir, en este tiempo donde el calor abunda es bueno refrescarse un poco.

Así será. Por cierto, tía, quería preguntarle, porque no se fue con mi padrino a su viaje?

A bueno Candy, porque estabas tu aquí, y porque ya es tiempo que me ocupe mas de mi hogar y de mi hijo, se que el es grande para cuidarse por si solo, pero también se que le hacemos falta.

Entiendo.- dijo candy.

Entramos a la casa, así hago algunas llamadas para que mañana salgamos a ver tu nuevo colegio.-dijo Eleanor.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y entraron.

Archie, Neil, Stear y Terry se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, para practicar un poco de futbol americano. Stear era el hermano mayor de Archie tenia unos 24 años, usaba lentes, tenia el cabello negro y muy bien parecido era muy lindo.

Mientras hacían lo ejercicios de rutina, Neil saco a relucir la nueva prima de Terry

Sabían, que Terry ahora duerme con menores de edad.- y carcajeo con malasia.

Que te pasa Niel, eres estúpido o que? -Dijo Terry con el ceño fruncido.

Tienen algo que contarnos.-dijo Archie incrédulo.

Si Terry no vas a contar que tus padres llevaron a su casa a una niña de 13 años, para que tu la cuidaras o…-Neil se toco la barbilla pensativo y dijo.- a ya se, te acostaras con ella.- volvió a espetar Niel con burla.

Archie y Stear abrieron sorprendido los ojos, y vieron hacia donde Terry se encontraba con ceño fruncido.

Que no me digas que ahora te gustan las niñitas Terry.-dijo Archie.- y los tres empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Para su información, esa niña es mi prima y no, no duermo con menores, tampoco es mi intención hacerlo ya que no soy un pervertido como lo es Neil, a ni mucho menos me quedo en la calle porque un par de mujerzuelas baratas me quitaron el dinero que le robo a mis padres sin que ellos se enteren? -Terry hizo el mismo gesto que Neil, pensando. -me pregunto que será de mis padres cuando lo sepan? Y ahora fue su turno de reír con arrogancia.

Archie y Stear voltearon a ver a Niel que escondió la cabeza de vergüenza. y se carcajearon por el acto de este.

Pensé que eras bueno guardando los secretos Terry.-Dijo Niel con molestia.

Eso mismo pensé yo de ti. -Terry lo apunto.-pero ahora que estamos en confianza seria bueno decirle a los chicos algunas cositas mas.-se cruzo de brazos en espera de que Niel saliera corriendo como bebe chillando.

Pero Stear como sabia que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso salió a calmar los ánimos.-bueno chicos no, nos vamos a poner a pelear por eso verdad, mejor practiquemos que muy pronto tenemos juego y debemos ganar.

Stear tiene razón.-dijo Archie mejor no perdamos el tiempo en tonterías.

Cuando fue la hora de irse a duchar Archie no perdió el tiempo en indagar mas sobre la primita de Terry.-y es verdad que tiene 13 años?

Terry suspiro.- así es Archie tiene 13 años, es una mocosa que mas quieres saber?

Bueno si tuviera un poco mas de edad yo que tu la invitaría a salir.- se carcajeo.

Terry lo vio con cierta molestia en los ojos.- que demonios les ocurre a ti y a Niel como se les ocurre pensar en tener una relación amorosa con una niña, eso se ven tan asqueroso y pervertido. No han conseguido una mujer de verdad que puedan satisfacer sus instintos. -Terry sonrió porque le vino un recuerdo de su querida Margaret.

Archie se desconcertó un poco.-bueno la verdad no soy como tu que flirteas en medio de un crucero con una mujer que puede ser tu madre.

Pues eso es mejor que salir con mocosas, así que sácate esa idea de la cabeza y si llegas a conocer a mi prima espero no verte a ti, ni a Niel fastidiándola porque me voy a olvidar que ustedes son mis amigos.-Terry se fue dejando a Archie incrédulo por su reacción, Terry deseaba darse una buena duchar para relajarse un poco.

Escuche la conversación con Terry.-dijo Neil saliendo del escondite.-Ese Terry es mas estúpido de lo que pensé, teniendo a esa niña en su casa y que no le haga nada. Dijo Neil con malicia en su rostro.

Archie lo vio por un momento y dijo.- sabes algo Neil eres mas asqueroso de lo que pensé, yo lo decía con una chica de mas edad y eso se lo dije a Terry por echarle broma, pero veo que tu si estarías dispuesto a hacer esa clase de bajeza. Archie se fue y lo dejos solo.

Que le pasa a este par de estúpidos, yo si soy un hombre y por lo tanto estoy dispuesto a complacer niñas, jovencitas y ancianas.-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- tengo ganas de conocer a tu primita Terry, le voy a enseñar a disfrutar lo bello de la vida, pero en mi cama.-y carcajeo.

Continuara…

A mis amigas lectoras muy queridas

**Lizethr****GemaGrandchester**** Eleonor ****Tamy White**** CAROLINA Oligranchester ****klaudya**** Klayis Andrew ****.21****Jennifer Hernandez**

Les quiero dar las gracias por seguirme en esta aventura que salió de mi loca cabeza jajajaja les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios que me han dejado, me alegran mucho leerles y saber q esta locura les ha gustado, espero saber saber que tal les pareció este capitulo y q disfruten esta historia tanto como la disfruto yo escribiéndola. Les mando un beso y un abrazo, y para las interesadas por saber cada cuando voy actualizar, va hacer cada semana, por ejemplo, si hoy coloque este capitulo, para el viernes o para el sábado le tengo el otro, depende de mi imaginación jajajaja saludos y hasta el próximo…

Y para las lectoras de:

**Casada con un enemigo**

**La actualización será para finales de esta semana que viene espérenla que estará buena jajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**New**** york**

Un hombre se encontraba en su oficina, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos de haces varias semanas atrás, aun no lograba entender el porque de ese accidente se preguntaba una y otra ves. unos suaves toques a su puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.-adelante.

Disculpe señor, afuera ahí unos detectives que pregunta por usted.-dijo el asistente personal un hombre de 40 años, alto, de acento árabe y porte elegante.

Hazlos pasar por favor Adel, y que nadie nos interrumpa.

Enseguida señor, con su permiso.-este salió y dio la orden a los agentes a que pasaran a la oficina.

Buenas tardes señor Grandchester.-dijeron los detectives al unisonó.

Buenas tardes caballeros.-dijo este poniéndose de pies. -siéntense por favor, les ofrezco algo de tomar?

Por favor señor si seria tan amable, dijo el detective Royel, un hombre canoso de unos 45 años.

Yo agua por favor.-dijo el segundo detective Frank el más joven de unos 30 años de cabello rubio ceniza.

El señor Grandchester les sirvió las bebidas y se las dio, luego de observarlos por unos momentos dijo.- caballeros, los mande a llamar, por dos razones, una es porque ustedes son los mejores, y segundo porque quiero que investiguen este caso que es tan importante para mi.-les dijo sacando un sobre de una caja fuerte, y se los entrego.

El detective Royel vio el sobre con extrañeza y luego vio a su compañero, lo abrió y fue leyendo los documentos que se encontraban allí. Después de unos segundo vio al señor Grandchester.-sabe que este caso a simple vista se ve algo complicado, pero…cuente entonces con nosotros.

El señor Grandchester le dio un sorbo a su bebida y dijo.-otra cosa, necesito total discreción, no quiero que nadie sepa de esto, y menos que nadie los medios de comunicación.

Los detectives se pusieron de pies, y le estrecharon la mano. Royel le dijo. -así será señor Grandchester.y salieron de la oficina.

Luego entro Adel, esta todo bien señor?-dijo mientras se acercaba.

Si Adel, ya esta todo listo, en el sobre que le entregue esta, todo expresado con lujos y detalles, quiero que estén al tanto de todo y que cualquier noticia que ellos tengan tu me la hagas saber, tengo que viajar a Francia a cerrar un importante negocio.-dijo Richard.

Así será señor cuento con ello.-dijo este dándole una carpeta con documentos.

**Londres**

Mientras Eleanor hacia las respectivas llamadas, Candy siguió con el recorrido por la casa, entro a un salón donde había un hermoso piano de color blanco, también había unos asientos de cuero de color café, una mesita, ventanales grande que se podía ver hacia la alberca. A simple vista Candy supo que era el salón de te, fue y se sentó donde estaba el piano, empezó a tocarlo, ya tenia varios minutos tocando el piano, sin saber que Eleanor la veía desde la puerta.

Tocas estupendo Candy.-dijo Eleanor aplaudiéndola

Candy se sobresalto. -tía no sabia que estaba allí.

Tenia rato, escuchándote, tocas estupendo.-me imagino que fue Ángela quien te enseño a tocarlo.

Candy sonrió pero luego una expresión de nostalgia inundo su rostro, y dijo.-así es mi mama me enseño.

Lo siento no quise…

Tranquila tía, es hermoso recordarla con cada melodía que toco en el piano.-dijo Candy con alegría.

Candy siguió tocando mientras Eleanor la veía con ternura.-era la viva imagen de su prima, hasta compartían la misma pasión…el piano.

Terry te estaba buscando. -decía Susana con voz chillona.

Mientras Terry sin tomarle mayor atención se bebida un jugo en el cafetín de la universidad, y con la vista hacia un grupo que practicando teatro.

Terry no me oyes.-dijo esta pegándole un grito.

Si, si Susana que es lo que quieres? Ya se te paso la molestia?

Si ya se me paso, tu sabes…-dijo mientras se acercaba y le pasaba su dedo índice por la mejilla.-que yo no puedo estar molesta mucho tiempo contigo.

Si claro no puedes porque no tienes a nadie que te lleva a tu casa.-dijo Terry pagando la bebida y yéndose.

Eso no es cierto.-esta se le pego atrás.

Esta bien Susana. -Terry se paro.- ve al auto y espérame allá, que tu vos chillona pegada detrás de mí me molesta.

Susana se quedo parada con la boca abierta, pero luego hizo lo que Terry le pidió ya que en el fondo, no tenia a nadie que la llevara, y no iba a tomar el autobús de la universidad porque sus amigas la iban a molestar, después de andar todo los años alardeando que andaba con el chico mas popular de la universidad que la llevaba y la traía cuantas veces ella quieciera. Seria una vergüenza si la ven en ese autobús.

Ya era la hora de cenas en la mansión Grandchester Candy se encontraba en la sala leyendo una revista, se preguntaba porque Terry aun no llegaba, se lo preguntaba una y otra ves, hasta que vio como la puerta de la casa se abría, el corazón le dio un vuelco de solo verlo con ese porte de arrogancia, y esa sonrisa que mataba a mas de una, y su rostro tan guapo y varonil.

Terry se le acerco y vio la revista que ella cargaba en la mano.-se la quito y la hojeo, que extraño.-dijo el viendo ahora a Candy.

Ella se desconcertó un poco y pregunto.-que es extraño?

Que este leyendo una revista y no un cuento de caperucita roja.-dijo el con sarcasmo. Pero empleando su bella sonrisa.

Candy se enrojeció y le dijo molesta. -también me gustan leer revistas.

Terry carcajeo, no te moleste niña, que se te ven mas las pecas. Le devolvió la revista y se fue a su habitación.

Candy se quedo con ceño fruncido. Y decidió devolver la revista a su sitio.

Al rato Terry baja bañado y peinado de una forma distinta, todo su cabello hacia atrás pero algunos mechones veían a su frente se veía tan sexi y esa mirada que derretía todo a su paso, y su fragancia que inundaba toda la casa. Candy lo percibió que rico huele.-dijo Candy en tono alto su conciencia la traiciono.

Gracias dijo Terry.-nunca antes habías respirado una fragancia tan fina como esta.-pregunto el con arrogancia y sonriendo.

Candy se llevo las manos a la boca no pensó que su conciencia la había traicionado haciéndola pasar vergüenza, había jurado que lo había dicho para ella, pero no fue así.

Que pasa niña no me digas que mi fragancia te dejo sin habla? -pregunto Terry mirándola muy de cerca.

Eso hizo que Candy mas se enrojeciera y se colocara de pies y se fuera corriendo de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Terry solo podía reír.-de verdad que esta niña si que es tímida. me gusta verla sonrojarse-se dijo.

A donde vas le dijo Eleanor que venia saliendo de la cocina.

Voy a salir por allí madre, no me esperes. Nos vemos mañana. -Y le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y salió.

Eleanor se quedo sorprendida.-mientras su mirada iba siguiendo a su hijo, suspiro resignada mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

Pensé que ya no venias, dijo Margaret mientras dejaba pasar a Terry a su departamento.

Como dejar embarcada a mi chica.-dijo este tomándola de la cintura para darle un apasionado, beso.

Margaret le encantaba tener a Terry en sus brazos, eran tan buen amante y la sabia tratar como ningún hombre la había tratado.

Esta noche te quedaras conmigo.-dijo esta mientras le quitaba la camisa, con ansias.

Si.-dijo Terry besándole cada parte de su cuerpo. Los niveles de excitación aumentaron apoderándose por completos de ellos, Terry la tomo como un animal a su presa, y con ansias de devorar cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, sentirla estremecerse debajo de el, y que dijera una y otra ves su nombre mientras llegaba al clímax. Eso era lo que el le gustaba de Margaret su experiencia y lo apasionada que era en la cama. Allí en la cama hicieron el amor como salvajes donde el lenguaje no era necesario.

Candy y Eleanor cenaron solas, Candy no negó que le pareció extraño que Terry no estuviera pero no pregunto. Y se fue a dormir temprano, quedando con Eleanor salir temprano para ver su colegio nuevo.

Buenos días.-dijo Candy mientras bajaba a desayunar.

Buenos días.-le dijo luisa, te iba a buscar para ver si necesitabas algo, he estado tan ocupada que me olvide de ti, perdóname mi niña.-le dijo luisa sujetando su mano.

Tranquila nana.-ya me las arregle sola, además recuerda lo que hablamos la ultima ves.

Eleanor llego.-buenos días como amanecen.-pregunto a luisa y a Candy.

Muy bien tía gracias.

Igual yo señora Eleanor, ya el desayuno esta listo. Libet ya lo traerá. Con su permiso, mi niña pórtate bien. Me cuentas todo en cuanto llegues.-luisa le dijo un beso y se marcho.

Muy bien Candy lista para ver tu colegio? -dijo Eleanor con una hermosa sonrisa.

Así es tía.

Luego de desayunar Eleanor y candy salieron a ver el que seria el nuevo colegio de Candy, llegaron a una zona bastante popular en el centro de Londres, un poco lejos de la mansión pero bastante elegante, Candy se sorprendió al ver la inmensidad del colegio en la parte delantera tenia un hermoso jardín el emblema del colegio, con una estatua del fundador del colegio, a simple vista se veía elegante, un amplio estacionamiento una fuente de agua y uno que otros alumnos afuera para ya ingresar al colegio.

Eleanor pudo percibir la alegría y el asombro que se reflejaba en el rostro de Candy.-veo que te gusta el colegio.

Así es tan hermoso, y grande. -decía mientras veía a su alrededor.-en el que yo estudiaba allá en América, era de mongas y no era tan grande.

Eleanor se dispuso a estacionarse. Luego se bajo del auto y ayudo a Candy abajar de el.

Vamos por aquí queda la dirección, unas cuantas alumnas veía a Candy de arriba a bajo no dejaba de comentar entre ellas.

Candy lo percibió y trato de sonreírles, pero algunas le torcieron los ojos y otras la ignoraron.

Candy se desconcertó un poco, pero trato de no tomarle mayor importancia.

Esperemos que nos anuncien con la directora.-le dijo Eleanor a Candy.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a ver por su alrededor, la oficina era un color caoba tipo antigua, cuadros de maestros antiguos, ya que eran en blanco y negro y debajo de este tenia la descripción de la fecha, luego desvió su mirada a una estatua que se imagino que podía ser del fundador de la escuela, ya que era la misma que estaba en la entrada del colegio. Vio una pequeña biblioteca con varios libros. El escritorio de la secretaria, hacia juego con el color de las paredes de madera y era el mismo color caoba.

Señora ya puede pasar.-dijo la secretaria con una amplia sonrisa.

Gracias. -Eleanor tomo a Candy de la mano y se condujeron hacia la oficina de la directora.

Señora Eleanor.-dijo la directora mientras se ponía de pies y le tomaba la mano a Eleanor en señal de saludo.-pueden sentarse por favor. La directora era una señora de unos 40 años de edad su cabello era rojo oscuro, ojos color café, sus ficciones eran fuertes, a simple vista se percibía que era de una carácter bastante fuerte, era de temer y su tono de vos era arrogante.

Muchas gracias directora Emma. Ella es Candice mi sobrina. La cual le hable-dijo Eleanor presentándosela.

Un placer señora directora.-dijo Candy.

El placer es mío candice.-vio a Candy por un segundo.

Bueno directora Emma, ayer hablamos por teléfono y me pidió algunos documentos aquí están.-dijo Eleanor entregándoselos.

Gracias.-y esta empezó a revisarlos.-mm…aquí dice que eres buenas en música, pero no tanto en matemática.-dijo la directora viendo a Candy.

Esta solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, pero luego la bajo por vergüenza.

Muy bien, señora Eleanor, como usted sabrá, y para que también la señorita Candice lo tenga claro.-dijo esta con tono déspota.-este es un colegio que se rige por reglas y normas estrictas, me gusta la disciplina, sobretodo en los alumnos, cualquier falta cometida por parte de ellos o violación de las reglas, serán suspendidos inmediatamente. El horario de ingreso es a las 7 hasta las 5 de la tarde si llega 1 minuto tarde no podrá entrar al colegio, y su representante será llamado inmediatamente, y si las llegadas tardes persisten, serán expulsadas.-dijo eso ultimo viendo a Candy con mirada fría.- y solo se les da 3, si después de esos 3 días siguen llegando tarde o faltando sin justificación, no podrán volver al colegio jamás. -Candy trago grueso.-En cuando al uniforme, se le será entregado inmediatamente debe venir con el uniforme correcto, e implacable sin una mugres ni arrugas, y en el trascurso del día también debe seguir impecable ya que una supervisora pasara por cada salón de clase después del primer receso y si ve arruga o mancha en sus uniformes serán sacadas del salón y se les llamaran a su representante, porque aquí estamos disciplinando a damas y a caballeros no a animales por lo tanto no deben andar sucios ni arrugado.-dijo la directora viendo a Candy de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.- además eso tambien seria una falta de respeto para el colegio.

Candy cada ves estaba mas sorprendía.-_este colegio es mas estricto de lo que pensé_ se.-decía Candy.

Eleanor supo lo nerviosa que podía estar Candy y para darle valor la tomo de la mano, y se la apretó.

Candy se sujeto de la mano de Eleanor. Era como si le estuviera dando una condena a muerte.-_gracias a dios no es para vivir aquí internamente, porque que seria de mi si así fuera, _se decía Candy.

Otra cosa tampoco se permitirán celulares, ni muchos menos esos juegos que los muchachos de hoy en día están acostumbrados a jugar. Porque aquí se viene aprender, no a jugar ni a chatear con amiguitos por el celular o a jugar.

Directora Emma, el celular si es necesario, que pasara si hay algún tipo de emergencia con el alunmo?-dijo Eleanor.

Pues por eso no se preocupe.-dijo la directora recostándose de su silla reclinable.-porque si hay algún tipo de emergencia, nosotros nos encargaremos de llamar al representante del alumno, así que como bien lo dije, cero celular, y si se llega a descubrí que traen celular, se le decomisaran y no se les entregaran hasta su graduación.-dijo eso con malicia.

Así que bienvenida candice , a este colegio, espero que seas una buena alumna y sepas respetar esta casa de estudio, que te abre las puertas, la otra semana empiezan tus clases, este es tu horario.-le hizo entrega del documento. Que Eleanor recibió.-y el salón donde te toca asistir a partir de la otra semana. Y recuerda que la puntualidad es la base del éxito.

Eleanor se pudo de pies-gracias directora Emma.

Gracias por aceptarme aquí señora directora. -Candy le dio la mano.

Bueno directora Emma solo me resta decirle que aquí estará Candice a partir de la próxima semana.

Las dos salieron de la oficina de la directora, Candy salió aturdida, por toda la información y las reglas estrictas que recibió, será ella capaz de acatar las reglas, solo esperaba que si, ya que iban a estar molestando a su tía Eleanor a cada momento.

Ya en el auto Eleanor veía Candy un poco tensa.-Estas asustada Candy. Pregunto Eleanor, mirándola.

Candy solo pudo sonreír, en el fondo los nervios se apoderaron de ella, pero miedo era lo menos que sentía.-no solo estoy nerviosa, por mi primer día de clase.

Bueno no te preocupes, estarás bien.-yo te llevare y te buscare. -Dijo Eleanor.

Gracias tía.

Archie y Stear se encontraba en una fuente de soda, conversando. Y como será la prima de Terry? -preguntaba Stear mientras absorbía su bebida con el pitillo.

No se ni me importar averiguarlo. Terry ayer estaba que echaba chispa por lo que le dijo Neil, y después para completar a mi se me ocurrió sacar el tema.

No le hagas caso.-le dijo Stear haciéndole una seña con la mano.- por cierto no se como puede ser novio de Susana y al mismo tiempo tener un romance con Margaret? Terry perdió la cabeza esa mujere lo tiene loco.

Me imagino que te refieres a Margaret.-le dijo Archie mientras le pegaba un mordisco a su emparedado.- porque Susana no pone loco a ningún hombre. Bueno…-Archie se puso pensativo.-si pone loco a Terry pero de la desesperación cuando anda detrás de el pidiéndole que la lleve o la traiga, que la bese, que la abrace, etc. etc. No se como puede estar con esa mujer.-dijo Archie en tono molesto.

Mira hablando del rey de roma.-dijo Stear apuntando hacia la puerta de la fuente de soda.

Que hay?-dijo Terry saludándolos con la mano.

Nada aquí.-dijo Archie.-como te fue anoche con la dama de la oscuridad.-dijo este empleando un sarcasmo.

Pues le contara, pero como los caballeros no tenemos memoria.-dijo Terry quitándole la gaseosa a Stear para darle un sorbo.

Pues si es así… -Archie se quedo con media palabra porque en ese instante vio pasar a unas chicas en uniforme de colegio.-que bella es.-dijo mientras la cabeza le daba la vuelta para mirar mejor.

Terry y Stear voltearon para saber a que se refería Archie, Terry se carcajeo.

Y Archie volteo a verlo.-que te pasa ocurre algo?

Bella esas niñitas vestidas de colegiala, Archie donde tienes la cabeza? Si son lindas pero no crees que esa niña puede ser tu hermanita.-dijo Terry burlón.

Pues lo siento Terry pero no soy como tu.-dijo Archie molesto cruzándose de brazo.

Bueno, bueno no nos vamos a poner a pelear por eso, cada quien con sus gusto, pero Stear quería ver la cara de tonto de su hermano cuando le dijeran que las niñas en cuestión estaba allí mismo.- Archie las chicas entraron.-y le hiso una seña.

Archie volteo y vio a las tres niñas colegialas, una era de cabello liso negro, de ojos azules, la segunda era de cabellera castaña, de ojos café, y la otra era de cabello color ceniza con mechas de color azul y ojos grises.

Archie observo más a la de cabello negro, tenia una mirada tímida, pero una hermosa sonrisa.

Terry y Stear intercambiaron miradas.

Hasta que Stear dijo.-porque no te le presentas?, cual de las tres te gusta?dijo burlon.

Terry carcajeo unas ves mas.-si Archie a cual de las tres quieres cambiarle el pañal.

Archie vio a Terry con mirada fulmínate.-porque no vas a buscar a tu chicle soleado, ya que anoche la abandonaste para estar con otra.

Terry siguió carcajeándose, hasta que se calmo.-tienes razón, pero tengo una pereza, mejor me quedo aquí para ver cuales son tus técnicas de conquista. Volvió a reír.

Stear se paro y se les acerco a las chicas.

Terry y Archie se les quedo viendo.

Viste por estar peleando conmigo Stear se te adelanto con la mamila.

Archie no le dio mayor importancia, para no perder los estribos.

Archie… -lo llamo Stear.-puedes venir.

Archie empleo una sonrisa, vio a Terry y se levanto del asiento.

Chicas quiero presentarle a mi hermano. El es Archie.

Archie les sonrió y tomo las manos de las chicas y se las beso a cada una, pero cuando fue el turno de la pelo negro le pico el ojos, y esta no pudo esconder su sonrojo.

Y como se llama las damas? -pregunto Archie, pero con interés de saber el nombre de la pelo negro.

Me llamo patricia pero mis amigos me llaman paty.- dijo la castaña, yo melisa.-dijo la tercera de cabellera color ceniza, y yo Annie.-dijo la de cabello negro.

Pues sus nombres combinan con su belleza.-dijo Stear.

Eso mismo pienso yo hermano.-dijo Archie empleando una sonrisa picara.

Terry desde su mesa no podía dejar de reír y negar con la cabeza. por las locuras de ese par de hermanos.

Al rato después de hablar por varias horas intercambiaron números de teléfono, y melisa no perdió el tiempo y le pregunto a Archie si el chico solo en la mesa contigua estaba solo. Archie como sabia lo grosero que era Terry tubo que bajarla de la nueve diciéndole que estaba casado con dos hijos, Stear no pudo aguatar las risas de ver la cara de la chica, luego se despidieron y volvieron con Terry.

Que tal les salió el truco.-dijo Terry.

Pues muy bien.-dijo Archie, empleando una sonrisa.- por cierto una de ella me pregunto por ti.

Terry frunció el seño.-y que le dijiste?

Pues que eras casado con dos hijos.-dijo Archie burlón.

Terry carcajeo.-pues muy bien porque no soy como ustedes que andan pendiente de niñitas.

Stear se rio.-le hubieras visto la cara a la chica, cuando Archie le dijo así.

Terry observo su reloj.- me tengo que ir-dijo parándose de la mesa.

Que no me días que vas a salir de nuevo con Margaret?-pregunto Stear.

No nada eso, voy a mi casa. Tengo sueño, ya que anoche lo menos que hice fue dormir.-dijo Terry con picardía. -adiós nos vemos mañana en la universidad.

Archie y Stear intercambiaron mirada. Terry nunca cambiara.-dijo Stear.

Eso lo sabemos desde que nació.-y los dos rieron.

**Francia**

En un apartamento lujoso, sonó un teléfono a las 2 de la madrugada.

Hola.-dijo Richard

_Hola señor, __disculpe que lo llame a estar hora, pero es que los detectives me contactaron.-_dijo Adel del otro lado de la línea.

Muy bien Adel, y que es lo que te han dicho.

_Bueno señor que han seguido el caso muy a fondo, y __la pista que han conseguido hasta ahora no son muchas y que no coinciden con la información dada en el documento._ -Pero Adel como sabia como era el temperamento de Richard lo calmo_.-Pero que no se preocupe ya que ellos no van cesar hasta llegar hasta el final._

Richard frunció el ceño.-como es posible debe haber un error, no puedo viajar aun hacia New York, tengo asuntos aquí que resolver. Adel tu sabes lo importante que es este caso para mi, quiero que te encargues, de ello mientras termino aquí. y no dejes de avisarme sea lo que sea.

_Claro que si señor, cuente con ello lo dejo para que descanse, __hasta pronto_.-y colgó

Richard se sentó y coloco su rostro entre las manos pensando, algo estaba mal con todo. Pero así se llevara años igual lo iba a descubrir.

**Inglaterra**

Ya era mas de las 7 de la noche cuando Terry llego a su casa, encontró a su madre en la sala, revisando algunos papeles, el se quedo en el marco de la puerta mientras la veía con ternura.-se puedes saber que hace la madre mas bella del mundo.-dijo con una bella sonrisa.

Eleanor se sobresalto del susto. -Terry me has asustado. -colocandose la mano en el pecho.-no te veo desde ayer.-dijo esta con el ceño fruncido.

Terry se acerco y le deposito un beso en la frente.-llegue esta mañana pero no te conseguí y volví a salir ya que tenia asuntos aun pendiente.-dijo sentándose a un lado de su madre.

Ella lo observo por unos segundos.-pues yo estaba con Candy viendo el que será su nuevo colegio.

Si y cual ese es dichoso colegio.-pregunto el agarrando una revista de la mesa del centro.

Es el San Roman. -Eleanor sonrió.

Terry dejo la revista para ver fijamente a su madre y le dijo.-ese colegio, lo recuerdo claramente allí estuve una semana, ya a la segunda te llamaron para decirte que estaba expulsado.-dijo mientras reía.

Eleanor lo vio ceñuda, pero luego cambio la exprecion.-si yo también lo recuerdo, pase mucha pena con la directora.

Y como es eso que después de semejante vergüenza, acepto a Candy en el colegio?. -quiso saber el.

Pues tuve una larga charla con ella por teléfono, le hable de lo especial que es Candy y de lo que significa para mi, y que por supuesto era una señorita que se sabia comportar, y que no es nada parecida a ti.

Y ella te creyó?. -dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

Por supuesto hasta la lleve para que ella la conociera.-dijo Eleanor.

Terry carcajeo.- me imagino su expresión cuando le dijeron las reglas del colegio, las normas y eso cientos de protocolos estúpidos. La pobre no salió corriendo histérica? -termino Terry en risas.

Eleanor rio.-la verdad si estaba nerviosa, pero le di mi apoyo, y ha pasado el día tranquila, ella es una niña muy valiente.

Porque no la llevaste al colegio donde yo termine la secundaria?

Pues porque ese colegio no es para niñas tan educadas y refinadas como Candy, lo siento si te ofendo, pero allí los alumnos hacían lo que se les daba la gana, por ello tu hoy en día eres así.-dijo Eleanor.

No te moleste era solo una pregunta. Y yo como termine según tu? Porque yo recuerdo que me gradué y hoy en día estoy apunto de graduarme una ves mas.-dijo eso muy digno.

Si y no sabes lo feliz y orgullosa que estoy.-pero no me refería a eso.

Terry se le quedo viendo a su madre, sabia que si seguía hablando con ella de lo mismo, iba a empezar con un sermón que duraría mas de tres días. Así que mejor cambio la conversación.-y donde esta esa niña? pregunto Terry.

Esta en el jardín.-dijo Eleanor terminado con los papeles.

A esta hora.-pregunto el con ceño fruncido.-no es algo tarde.

No te preocupes no hace frio.

Quien te dijo que yo estoy preocupado.-solo me dio curiosidad que una niña como ella estuviera allí a esa hora, pensé que le tenía miedo a la noche.

Hay Terry no exageres.-dijo Eleanor.

Voy a ver sino se perdió y esta aterrada.- dijo mientras salia.

Eres incorregible Terry.-dijo Eleanor viendolo mientras salía de sala.

Candy se encontraba, observando el árbol, toda la tarde paso estudiándolo, por donde iba a treparlo luego se dirigió a las flores y con cuidado las rego, le encantaba estar así, rodeada de la naturaleza, le hacia falta tanto su padre el fue el que le enseño lo bello de la naturaleza siempre la llevaba a cabalgar por toda una estancia llena de arboles, esos bellos recuerdo la llenaban de nostalgia pero a la ves de alegría. Candy estaba tan concentrada en las rosas y en sus pensamientos que no se percato que Terry estaba detrás de ella, el paso una mano por sus hombros, ella salto del susto.- y volteo a ver de quien se trataba, Terry tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.-me has asustado?-dijo esta con ceño fruncido.

Que pasa con las gente de esta casa.-por todo se asustan.-de ti lo creo ya que eres una niñita que estas acostumbrada a creer en la mano peluda, el coco entre otras leyendas totas.-dijo Terry con burla.-no me digas que pensaste que era la mano peluda que te tocaba el hombro.-y sonrió burlón.

La verdad… no creo en nada de eso, ya que nunca he escuchado tales cosas, debo decir que tu si las debiste a ver escuchado, ya que algunas personas hablan por sus propias experiencia. O me equivoco. -Candy vio fijamente su expresión. Y se dijo.- _toma tu tomate arrogante jajaja, a ver que respondes por eso._

Terry se quedo un momento serio hasta que rompió en carcajada.-vaya niña donde quedo tu timidez.-dijo mientras le tomaba la barbilla y se acercaba a ella para verla a los ojos.

Candy no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Y la bajo, podía sentir lo caliente que la cara se le estaba colocando pero era del sonrojo.

Terry rio.- ah ya volvió esta si eres tu la niñita tímida.-pero dime algo que haces aquí a esta hora?

Candy le dio la espalda y busco una pequeña banca para sentarse a contemplar la noche.-hacia calor, y quería respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Terry se acerco a ella, y se quedo de pie al lado de la banca.-si la noche esta calurosa, como era donde vivías? -quiso saber el

Bueno… nunca has ido a chicago?-le pregunto ella

Terry sonrió.-si eh ido, pero te pregunto como era para ti? te gusta mas que aquí?

Pues no te niego que extraño América en especial chicago.-pero es mejor poner distancia a las cosas que te traen recuerdos dolorosos.

Terry la vio por uno segundos, podía ver que Candy estaba sufriendo por la perdida de sus padres, y sin embargo mantenía una postura fuerte y valiente, Eleanor tenia razón en lo que le dijo, era una niña muy valiente, fuera el y ya estuviera en un psicólogo por la preocupación y la nostalgia de a ver perdido a sus padres, solo recordar eso se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Siento mucho lo de tus padres niña pecosa.-dijo Terry.

Ella lo observo y le dijo.-gracias, pero el pecosa esta de mas.

El rio.-pero si eso es lo que más tienes en tu cara. Pero bueno para no discutir que tal el colegio te agrada? -Y Terry volvió a sacar sus burlas.-allá te van a enseñar a leer, a pintar, y a cantar canciones, a también juegos, que de seguro vas a venir a practicarlo con tu nana.-dijo Terry conteniendo las risas.

Candy se puso de pies con una expresión furiosa.-que tienes en contra de las niña como yo, ósea de mi edad, no haces mas nada que burlarte de mi, tengo 13 años, no 3, y esa etapa de cantar pintar y leer ya la pase, y si me disculpa me tengo que ir.

Terry la sujeto por el brazo.-esta bien niña tranquilízate solo jugaba contigo no es para que te moleste te vas a poner vieja rápido, y si te pones vieja las pecas se te verán mas y volvió a reír del gesto que Candy puso.

Candy se resigno era imposible hablar con el, así que mejor se le unió en las risas, después de calmarse un poco ella le pregunto.-que hay de ese árbol.-dijo apuntándolo.

Terry volteo y observo el gran árbol.- que hay me preguntas?, pues tu que quieres saber de el?

Bueno si alguna vez lo has trepado.-pregunto.

Terry se quedo un rato pensativo.-pues si lo he trepado, pero quieres que te sea sincero, nunca he llegado hasta arriba que es el lugar al cual deseo llegar. Dijo mientras se acercaba a el y lo tocaba.

Candy lo siguió y le iba a decir algo cuando el celular de Terry sonó.

Hola Susana.-dijo Terry

_Hola amor te extraño, hoy no te he visto._

Hoy estuve un poco ocupado. -mintió

Mientras ellos hablaban Candy no dejaba de pensar quien era esa mujer que lo llamo. -_será su novia_.-se pregunto.

Si, si mañana te paso buscando buenas noches, si yo también descansa.-y colgó la celular.

De que estábamos hablando Candy? Disculpa la interrupción.

Oh si del árbol, pero te quería preguntar, quien es Susana.-pregunto con interés

Terry se le quedo viendo y sonrió.-ella es mi novia Susana, pecosa entrometida.-y Terry le toco la barbilla y le sonrió de lo mas lindo.

Candy se enrojeció.-lo…lo siento no quise…

Terry la interrumpió, si no hay problema, porque no vamos a dentro de la casa que ya es tarde y me imagino que aun no has cenado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Bueno entonces entremos.-dijo Terry abriendo la puerta que daba directo a la cocina, y dándole paso a ella.

Hola señor Terry y Candy.-dijo luisa.-imagino que no han cenado, aquí les tengo su comida recién calentada.

Gracias luisa.-dijo Candy.

Y mi madre? pregunto Terry.

Ella se fue acostar porque tenia un dolor de cabeza.-dijo luisa.-les sirvo la comida aquí o en el comedor.

Bueno prefiero comer aquí.-dijo Terry.-pero no se tu Candy?

Yo también quiero comer aquí.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Bueno si es así.-luisa les sirvió la comida y se retiro.-si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme.- y mientras Terry estaba descuidado, esta le hizo una seña a Candy con los dedos de que los iba a estar vigilando.

Candy no aguanto las risas.-No te preocupes nana descansa.-le dijo Candy.

Buenas noches.-dijo luisa.

Buenas noches.- Candy y Terry respondieron al unisonó.

Mientras comían platicaban de todo un poco, por un momento Candy se sentía una mujer adulta porque Terry le hablaba de cosas importantes, como de política y deporte, aunque ella no entendía muy bien, pero no importaba mientras porque estaba escuchando la melodiosa vos de Terry, ya no le decía tanto niña ya le empezaba a caer mucho mejor que antes aunque no iba a negar que el le llamo la atención desde una principio, pero ahora sabia que Terry era como su madre lo describió, con un gran sentido del humor, nunca antes había reído tanto con sus ocurrencias, pero Candy se puso a analizar por un momento, que lo hizo cambiar de repente, su trato hacia ella era mas respetuoso, pero no le importaba ni lo iba averiguar, porque le gustaba que la tratara con familiaridad y respeto.

Eleanor se encontraba en su habitación tenia rato acostada pero aun no conciliaba el sueño, Richard la había llamado, en el mismo instante que Terry salía hacia el jardín, no pudo emocionarse mas de escuchar a su marido, lo amaba tanto que cuando el se iba no era lo mismo sin el. Pero lo que no le gusto, fue escuchar el tono de preocupación de su esposo, sabia que algo lo estaba perturbando, pero el no dijo nada. Eleanor lo conocía lo suficiente y sabia que algo ocultaba aunque bromeara con ella por teléfono. Es por ello que después de colgar el teléfono, ella se quedo preocupada, y para no preocupar a Terry o a Candy con su expresión de angustia, se fue a recostar un rato a su habitación, pero no podía dormir, pensando una y otra ves que le estaba pasando a su esposo.

Decidió salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco y recordó que la primera ves que vio a Richard así, fue cuando descubrió un fraude en la compañía, desde entonces se encargo de el mismo monitorear constantemente sus empresas y contratar gente 100% de su confianza. Pero esta ves ella sabia que la preocupación de su marido no tenia nada que ver con las empresas sino con algo mas.-_que es lo que ocultas Richard? Espero que no te metas en problemas._-se dijo Eleanor tomando una bocanada de aire.

CONTINUARA…

**A mis queridas lectoras****:**

**Eleonor Alvarez****: **amiga no te preocupes por la ortografía, yo no le paro a eso, lo q importa es q estas aquí apoyándome con la historia y eso es algo q te agradezco mucho.

**klaudya****: **q emoción me da saber q te ha gustado mi historia, gracias por seguirla y dejarme tu comentario.

**Lupita Isais****: **amiga gracias por tu comentario, tomare tu consejo y tratare de sacarle suficiente jugo jajaja

**GemaGrandchester****:** jajaja amiga me haces reír con tu comentario, si algo se avecina, espéralo q te encantara jajaja y muchas gracias por tu comentario q bueno q te gusto esta locura mía jajaja

**Oligranchester****: **amiga gracias por tu comentario, si Archie es un caballero pero no niego q es también tremendo jajaja

**M****elodya: **gracias por tu comentario amiga, te lo aprecio mucho.

**Litac****: **paisana gracias por tu comentario y dejarme saber q te gusto mi historia.

**Jennifer Hernandez****: **amiga gracias por estar aquí apoyándome en esta nueva historia y por dejarme tu comentario te lo agradezco mucho.

**NOTA****:**

BUENO ANTES DE TERMINAR DEBOR RESALTAR UN PUNTO IMPORTANTE, YA Q ELEANOR ALVAREZ Y MELODYA ME HAN HECHO UN COMENTARIO, DE PORQ NO PONGO A CANDY MAS GRANDE.

LA VERDAD NO LA PONGO DE MAS EDAD PORQ ESTA HISTORIA TRATA DE UNA NIÑA Q LOGRA CONQUISTA EL CORAZON DE UNA PERSONA JAJAJA Q SIEMPRE SE HA QUEJADO DE LAS NIÑAS, Y A ESTE REBELDE HAY Q DARLE UNA LECCION Q JAMAS OLVIDARA JAJAJA ESPERO Q AHORA ENTIENDAN PORQ NO LA PUSE DE MAS EDAD. TAMBIEN DEBO DECIRLES Q LA HISTORIA ESTARA LLENA DE MUCHAS SORPRESA.

BUENO ESO ES TODO LO Q PUEDO DECIR, YA Q TERRY Y CANDY ME PROHIBEN HABLAR MAS DE LA CUENTA.

BUENO SIN MAS NADA Q DECIR ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS COMO SIEMPRE Y Q ESTE CAPITULO ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, LES DEJO BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS Y UNA VES MAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Para Candy los días se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo faltaba un día para el gran comienzo a clase, y los nervios ya se empezaban a apoderar una ves mas de ella. Desde la ultima ves que converso con Terry no volvió a entablar conversación con el, lo veía muy poco y para ella eso era como un suplicio.

Mañana ya empieza la clase mi niña. -decía luisa mientras cepillaba el cabello de Candy

Así es nana, estoy un poco nerviosa.-dijo Candy.

Eso es normal, ya veras que cuando hagas amigas eso cambiara. Mira ya esta quedaste linda.-le dijo luisa colocándola frente al espejo para que se viera.

Gracias nana, ahora acompáñame al jardín-dijo Candy poniéndose de pies y tomando a la nana de su mano.

Candy mi niña que bueno que te veo, acompáñame a comprar algunas cosas, para la cena, hoy viene tu padrino.-dijo Elenaor con un rostro lleno de felicidad.

Enserio. – Candy sonrió.-si es así encantada voy con usted tía.

Señora pero eso nos toca a mi o a Libet.-dijo luisa.

Lo se luisa pero a mi me encanta hacer las compras también, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Bueno nana nos vemos ahora. -Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue para darle alcance a Eleanor.

Hasta que llegas tengo días que no se de ti donde estabas metido Niel. -decía un hombre mayor de cabello canoso y ojos que destellaba ira e impotencia.

Lo siento padre.-dijo Neil y bajo la mirada.

Lo sientes es lo único que sabes decir. -espeto el hombre con furia.

Esta bien padre, estuve en la casa de unos amigos.-dijo este nervioso.

Muy bien Niel.-el hombre se sentó en un sillón de cuero detrás de su escritorio de madera.-es hora que empieces a pensar que vas a ser con tu miserable vida, has estado perdiendo tiempo y derrochando mi dinero.-se apunto el hombre mayor.-o es que crees que no me he dado cuenta que me has estado robando.

Niel abrió grande los ojos, y bajo la mirada por vergüenza.-lo siento padre es solo…

Cállate aun no he terminado.-dijo el hombre interrumpiéndolo.-trabajaras para mi así me pagaras cada centavo que me has robado entendiste.-dijo el hombre con voz dominante.

Pero…pa…dre. -Niel no pudo terminar la frase porque se aterro aun mas cuando su padre se puso de pies, una sombra oscura de miedo paso por sus ojos.

El hombre mayor se acerco a su caja fuerte y saco un sobre y se los entrego a Niel, este con manos temblorosa lo tomo, y abrió el sombre y empezó a leer el contenido y en cada leída sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa, parecía que se fueran a salir de su orbita, luego vio a su padre.-Esto no… no puedo hacerlo.-dijo el Niel con palabras entrecortadas y con temor.

Sabes Niel la última persona que me dijo eso. Esta tres metro bajo tierra.- y el hombre carcajeo.

A Niel los documentos se le cayeron de las manos.-y se alejo de su padre.-te…te desconozco, esto no puede ser.

Claro que puede ser Niel, te daré chance hasta que te gradúes, y a partir de ahí, empezaras a vivir, una doble vida.-y el hombre sonrió burlón.-y no quiero que digas una palabra de esto a tu madre, porque me olvidare que eres mi hijo, entendiste?-le dijo el hombre en tono déspota.-no te escuche decir si entendiste Neil?

Si, si entendí padre, no diré nada a mi madre ni a nadie. -Neil recogió los documentos que se encontraban en el piso y salió de la oficina de su padre al borde del llanto.

El hombre se sentó de nuevo en su sillón y encendió un abano.-eso es para que aprendas a ser hombre Niel.-dijo el viejo soltando el humo del abano.

La tarde paso rápido, Candy y Eleanor compraron lo necesario para la cena, Luisa y libe se encargaron de prepararla como Eleanor se lo había indicado.

_Estas tan feliz mi __tía_.-se decía Candy.- _eso es el amor que la tiene así_.- y se rio.

Candy camino por el jardín y su mirada se detuvo de nuevo en ese gran árbol, luego miro hacia los lados y como no vio a nadie, se dispuso a hacer lo que tanto había deseado.

Terry llego esa tarde muy cansado ya que las tardes de practica de futbol eran agotadoras en su cara se reflejaba la frustración y el agotamiento. Se sentó por unos breves momentos en el sillón de la sala principal, cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza de la parte trasera del mueble.

Terry.-dijo su madre al verlo.-que te pasa te sientes bien?.-dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su frente.

Terry abrió los ojos.-si madre, estoy un poco casando eso es todo.

Pero te veo preocupado.-dijo Eleanor mientras tomaba sus manos.

Si es solo que esto días han sido muy ajetreados para mi, y el tiempo se me ha ido entre las clases y el entrenamiento, dentro de 1 mes tenemos el juego y las practicas han sido sin descanso, ya que el entrenador quiere que ganemos a como de lugar.-finalizo Terry dando un suspiro.

Ay mi pobre hijo.-dijo Eleanor acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

Mama no es para tanto.-y le sonrió.

Tu padre viene hoy llega como a las 9.-dijo Elenaor con expresión de felicidad.

Terry sonrió, por la expresión de su madre.-si me llamo esta mañana, bueno madre me iré a dar una ducha caliente para relajarme un poco, te veo luego. Terry le dio un beso en la frente a su madre, se puso de pies y se fue.

Madre Terry no viene hoy porque su padre llega de viaje no quieres entender eso.-dijo Susana con ceño fruncido, hacia mas de una hora que la señora Marlow la estaba molestando preguntando si Terry la iba a visitas para así la vieja empezar con su jugoso plan que tenia bajo la manga.

Entonces sino viene llámalo para que te invite de una ves a su casa.-dijo la vieja entregándole el teléfono.

Susana vio el aparato con ceño fruncido y luego subió su mirada para ver a los ojos de su madre.-estas loca yo no voy hacer eso, mama Terry tiene un carácter muy temperamental y si lo…

Cállate Susana. -interrumpió la madre.-no te dejes dominar por ningún hombre entendiste le dijo la mujer agarrándola por los brazos para ponerla de pies.-nosotras las mujeres tenemos que tener el control sobre cualquier hombre y si te digo que lo llames lo aras y la vieja volvió a tomar el teléfono y se lo entrego a Susana.

Susana con nervios y con manos temblorosas empezó a marcar el teléfono.

Terry venia descendiendo las escaleras ya duchado iba a tomarse unos analgésicos porque el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

Joven tiene una llamada dijo la Libet entregándole el teléfono.

Terry tomo el teléfono con fastidio y contesto.-Hola.-dijo este con voz seca.

_Mi amor soy yo_.-dijo Susana.-_me gustaría que…_

Susana hoy no tengo tiempo para ti…-la interrumpió.-te dije que mi padre venia a la casa después de un largo viaje, que parte de el mensaje que hoy te pase no entendiste.-dijo Terry molesto.

_Por eso mismo te llamo, porque no me invitas a conocer a tus padres hoy y __así le damos…_

Terry colgó el teléfono.-no quería seguir escuchando las estupideces de Susana, estaba cansado de hablar con ella y que esta como siempre no le entendiera y si lo hacia entonces se estaba haciendo la tonta, el no iba a estar dispuesto a hacer lo que Susana le diera la gana, y menos quería entablar una conversación con esta para volver al mismo punto de siempre, ya bastante tenia con el maldito dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando.

¡Libet!-Terry llamo fuerte a Libet su vos potente reflejaba ira.

Libet vino en cuanto escucho ese grito tan sofocante.-si joven.-dijo esta sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

Hazme el favor y no pasarme mas llamada de nadie.-si pregunta por mi sea quien sea diles que no deseo hablar con nadie, inventa algo, que sea lo suficiente inteligente entendiste. -Terry le entrego el teléfono y se fue al jardín olvidándose de tomarse los analgésicos para el dolor, ahora lo que el mas necesitaba era aire fresco.

Que paso dijo la señora Marlow?-quitándole el teléfono de las manos a Susana.

Terry me a colgado el teléfono madre, y no me dejo terminar de decirle lo que…

Cállate, eres una estúpida, que demonios fue lo que hablamos, te dije que tu eras la que tenias que tener el control sobre el, pero tu no me haces caso.-dijo la vieja dándose la vuelta.-siempre andas con tus tonterías. "mi amor quería decirte que te amo", mi "vida te extraño"-decía la señora Marlow imitando la vos de Susana.-esa vos tan ridícula que siempre pones cada ves que hablas con ese infeliz me sacas de quicio con tantas cursilerías baratas. -Termino la vieja molesta.

Susana se quedo con los ojos muy abierto y bajo la mirada.-todo de mi te molesta madre que quieres que haga entonces.-dijo Susana al borde del llanto.

La mujer la agarro del brazo.- esto es lo que quiero que hagas.-y juntas subieron a la habitación de Susana.

Terry camino por el jardín y se detuvo en sus bellos narcisos y respiro su fragancia para bajar un poco la tención, hasta que escucho unos ruidos que provenían del árbol, se acerco y subió la vista podía observar como unas ramas se movían y no era el viento precisamente, peso que podía ser un animal, pero cuando se acerco mas para tener una mejor visión pudo distinguir a unos cabellos rubios, y se le vino a la mente una persona infantil capas de hacer tonterías.-¡CANDY!...QUE DEMONIOS HACE TU ALLA ARRIBA .-Terry la reprendió con vos demandante.

Candy cuando escucho esa fuerte vos pensó que era su padrino Richard quien la llamaba y perdió el equilibrio. Cayendo, lo único que se pudo escuchar a lo lejos fue un grito que Candy pego al momento que sintió que caía al suelo. Pero para su suerte Terry la atrapo con sus firmes y musculosos brazos. Sus miradas se encontraron que dando sus rostros muy cerca.-pero cuando Candy vio la mirada de Terry llena de furia bajo la mirada. -Terry la puso de pies y le dijo.-me puedes explicar que demonios hacías tu en ese árbol candy? -pregunto Terry molesto.

Lo…siento es solo que…

Es solo que? -Terry la interrumpió.-Eres una niña tonta y atolondrada, no piensas en el riesgo que corres trepando a un árbol de ese tamaño. -Terry lo apunto.-no lo ves verdad? Eres una niñita que no sabe nada de la vida.-te caes y te pasa algo mi madre va a sentirse culpable y todo porque una niña como tu no sabe comportarse decentemente, como una señorita se su edad. -Terry la vio con ceño fruncido.

Candy sentía que las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pero no quería ver a Terry a los ojos, lo menos que el sabia era que sus duras palabras pegaban al corazón de Candy mas fuerte que un latigazo en la espalda de cualquier esclavo.

Terry siguió con su discurso.-eres una mocosa y nunca vas a crecer.-vete de mi vista Candy y si deseas hacer algo realmente bien, ve a cambiarte esa ropa sucia, ya que mi padre viene, y por lo menos que te vea presentable.

Candy no se movía de allí las lagrimas empezaron a rodar sin cesar por sus mejillas mientras las palabras de Terry se encajaban en sus odios y en su corazón.

Terry observo que Candy no se movía del sintió en la que la había dejado, se acerco a ella.-que pasa no oíste lo que te dije?

Candy tomo el valor y salió corriendo tan deprisa como sus piernas se lo permitían.-_no es justo que Terry me allá hablado así, no era mi intención causarle pena a nadie_. –se decía Candy mientras corría, abrió a toda prisa la puerta de su habitación y se tiro a la cama a llorar.

Luisa que iba saliendo en ese instante de la cocina vio cuando Candy pasó corriendo. Y se dispuso a buscarla.-cuando abrió la puerta Candy se encontraba en la cama boca abajo llorando, mientras abrazaba una almohada, Luisa paso sus manos por la espalda de Candy, ella se volteo y vio que era su nana y se tiro a sus brazos, llorando amargamente. La nana solo acariciaba su cabellera hasta que Candy se calmo.

Luisa seco sus lágrimas.-que paso mi niña que fue la causa de tu llanto.-dijo luisa con un dejo de nostalgia.

Nadie fue solo que me acorde de mis padres. -mintió Candy.

Luisa la observo pero Candy bajo la mirada, la nana la tomo de la barbilla para que la viera.-te conozco Candy y se cuando mientes, quiero que me digas que paso, o es que ya no confías en mi? –la cuestiono Luisa.

Esta bien nana. -Candy volvió a sollozar y le conto todo el relato amargo.

Luisa se molesto por lo ocurrido y le dijo muy seria -Candy en cierta parte el joven tienen razón, tu has trepado arboles mas pequeños que ese, que se encuentra en el jardín, y si Terry no hubiese estado para atraparte al momento que perdiste el equilibrio? caes al piso y ahorita estuviéramos en el hospital y sufriendo mucho, pero no niego que se le paso la mano al hablarte así, pero debieron ser los mismo nervios de verte allí arriba y luego cuando caías que lo hicieron reaccionar de esa manera tan fuerte.-le dijo Luisa.

Candy pensó por un momento.-si puede ser, pero no lo puedo perdonar. y si me iba cayendo fue por culpa de el mismo y ese grito que me pego.- Dijo Candy molesta.

La nana sonrió.-y si el viene a ofrecerte una disculpa. Por todo, las aceptarías?

Pues. -Candy pensó por unos breves momentos y dijo. -quizás?

Ya era las nueves y la cena ya estaba lista solo faltaba esperar la orden de la señora Eleanor para empezar a servirla.

En una casa no muy lejos de allí una señorita recibía la llamada de su mejor amiga.

Hola.-dijo la chica.

_Hola amiga__, te cuento quien me llamo._ -decía la chica del otro lado de la línea en un tono eufórico.

No me digas Archie, que te dijo?-pregunto esta no muy emocionada.

_Que mañana pasan por nosotras al colegio__.- _y rio de emoción.

Paty se quedo pensativa unos momentos.

_Que pasa__ paty, aun sigues allí? -_pregunto Annie

Si, si disculpa, es que no se Annie. Casi no los conocemos.-dijo paty

_Eso no importa mañana ellos pasaran por nosotras el de lentes de mando saludos__.-_dijo Annie entre risas.

Paty se sonrojo. -Stear?

_Si ese mismo, vaya pero te sabes el nombre_.-dijo Annie burlona.

Es difícil olvidarse de el.-dijo paty con mirada ensoñadora. -Pero me da pena Annie.

_A mi también, pero __Archie es muy lindo y no quiero perder una oportunidad como esta.-_dijo Annie suspirando.-_entonces nos vemos mañana. _

Esta bien Annie, adiós.-y cortaron la comunicación al mismo tiempo.

Terry se sentía abrumado por las palabras tan severas que uso en contra de Candy se fue a la biblioteca y se sirvió un whiskies, escucho cuando su madre le daba la bienvenida a su padre, se bebió ese whiskies en un sorbo y se sirvió otro para ir al encuentro con el recién llegado.

Hola padre.-Terry le tendió la mano a su padre.

Hola hijo.-este se la estrecho al mimo tiempo que le quitaba el baso con el whiskies para el mismo beberse el contenido.

Terry rio por la osadía de su padre.-como te fue en el viaje?

De maravilla dijo este con una amplia sonrisa.

Te extrañe amor.-dijo Eleanor abrazándose una ves mas a su esposo.

Terry carcajeo.-pareces una colegiala madre.

Ay Terry no seas así extrañe mucho a tu padre ya que es primer ves después de tantos años que me separo de el.-dijo acariciando el guapo rostro de su esposo.- es mas no deberías criticarme, ya te quiero ver cuando te enamores.

Terry rio por favor madre.-eso es cursilería.-dijo este con ironía.

Bueno y donde esta mi bella ahijada Candy.-dijo Richard dándole un beso a Eleanor en el dorso de la mano.

Candy venia descendiendo las escaleras en ese momento con un conjunto de camisa sin manga de flores, cuello con pequeños borde hecho de encaje y pantalones cortos muy cómodos y elegantes para la ocasión su cabello peinado en una coleta sujetado con una cinta color durazno que hacia juego con el conjunto de flores, sus risos lucia estupendos le llegaba a la medida del hombro, y con una sonrisa radiante, y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Eleanor y Richard le sonrieron, Terry no pudo contener su mirada de asombro se veía linda la niñita no podía negarlo, pero la culpa lo comía por dentro que no quiso quedarse a presenciar lo elogios de sus padres hacia ella.

Con permiso.-dijo Terry yéndose a encerrar a la biblioteca.

Candy trato de ignorarlo y hacer mayor esfuerzo para sentirse relajada.

Candy ven aquí.-dijo Richard.-dame un abrazo.

Candy con su esplendida sonrisa se acerco a el. Y lo abrazo.-Como le fue en el viaje padrino.

Estupendo, te traje algo, ya que Eleanor me conto que mañana empiezas el colegio.- Richard busco un paquete y se lo entrego a Candy. Eleanor vio la escena y sonrió.

Candy destapo el paquete y vio que se trataba de un teléfono celular.-Esta hermoso, padrino, gracias y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.-pero…

Que pasa Candy? -pregunto Richard

En el colegio a donde voy no me lo permiten.

Richard rio eso no importa lo usas cuando llegues aquí a al casa, lo vas a necesitar ya que a partir de mañana vas hacer muchos amigos. -Dijo este dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz a Candy

La familia ya se encontraba en el comedor, Eleanor estaba deseosa que Richard probara la especialidad que ella con mucho cuidado mando a preparar para el.

Señor disculpe.-dijo Libet.-hay una chica en la sala principal que desea hablar con el joven Terry.

Terry frunció el ceño. –que fue lo que hablamos hace unas horas Libet? -Terry la cuestión?

Lo se joven pero la chica insiste en hablarle ya no se que mas decirle.-dijo Libet con nervios.

Eleanor y Richard intercambiaron miradas.-ocurre algo Terry.-pregunto Eleanor.

Nada que no pueda solucionar.-Terry se puso de pies.-con permiso vuelvo enseguida.

Eleanor también se puso de pies.- voy a ver de quien se trata.

Terry se sorprendió cuando vio a Susana allí parada de espalda, observando los alrededores de su casa.

Se puede saber que haces aquí.-dijo este molesto.

Susana se sobresalto.-pues vine a que tus padres me conocieran de una ves.

Terry se cruzo de brazos y en tono relajado.- no seas estúpida, tu no vas a conocer a nadie porque a mi no me da la gana.-y fue a sujetarla por el brazo.-vamos te llevare a tu casa.-creo que estas borracha.

Terry suéltame me haces daño y yo no estoy borracha. -decía Susana con voz chillona.

¡Terry!.. Que haces y porque tratas a esa muchacha con tanta brusquedad.-dijo Elenao acercándose a ellos.

Lo que me faltaba, madre vuelve al comedor con los demás quieres.

Por supuesto que no y a mí no me hables así soy tu madre.

Y Susana se le prendió el bombillito.-su madre, es usted mi suegra.-y abrazó a Elenaor.

**Flash back**

_Desde el momento que la señora M__arlow tomo a Susana del brazo para llevarla a su habitación una idea pasó por su cabeza._

_Muy bien susy.-dijo la mujer con risa malévola. -vístete y ponte tus mejores ropas.-porque vas a ir a la casa de tu futuro esposo._

_Susana no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.-como? No mama tú sabes que eso seria destruir mi relación con Terry._

_Vas a seguir tu con lo mismo Susana tu no entiendes verdad.-vas a ir, y vas a poner en marcha nuestros planes. En cuanto llegues hazte la victima la niña buena pero sobretodo compórtate como una dama para que le des una buena impresión a su padre. Vas a sacar el tema del matrimonio del compromiso y de los años de relación que tú has tenido con Terry. Pero en ningún momento te dejes intimidar por el, es hora que empieces a pensar en tu futuro, y no te preocupes por lo que el pueda hacer o decir, porque vas a estar con sus padres.-la mujer tomo del closet un vestido de lino blando y se lo dio a Susana.-ten usa este, es bello para la ocasión y ponte hermosa.-finalizo la mujer._

_Susana se vistió y recordó una ves mas lo que su madre hace algún tiempo le había dicho._

_**Susana Eso es lo que quiere el, que tu te le entregues, y después botarte sin ninguna vacilación, es por ello que tu y yo debemos ser mas inteligentes que el, si Terry quiere que tu te entregues a**__** el, tendrás que decirle…que primero quieres conocer a sus padre y allí delante de sus padre los hostigaras para que hablen de un compromiso, tiene que casarte con Terry, Susana, de el depende nuestro futuro, o quieres vivir toda tu vida aquí en esta pocilga.-la vieja había visto a su al rededor.-es por eso que tu y yo debemos será mas astuta que Terry.**_

_Por eso la vieja volvió a recordarle su plan y más ahora que su madre se ha dado cuenta que Terry esta más distante que antes. _

_Susana Bajo__.-ya estoy lista._

_Que bella te ves susy.-dijo la vieja con cierta hipocresía en la voz.-ahora ve y pon en practica todo lo que te he enseñado.-hazme sentir orgullosa._

_La vieja se quedo observando desde la puerta de su casa, cuando Susana tomo el taxi.-espero que todo salga como quiero, por el futuro de mi hija y sobretodo por el mío.-dijo la vieja con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa._

**Fin del ****Flash back**

Eleanor vio a Terry incrédula mientras se soltaba del amarre de Susana.-que fue lo que dijiste niña?-pregunto Eleanor.

Susana vio a Terry y esta estaba furioso.-que usted es mi suegra, yo soy la novia de Terry.

Eleanor volvió a mirar a Terry con ceño fruncido. -Terry porque no me habías hablado de esta muchacha.

No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida madre soy mayo y se responder por mis actos.-dijo este furioso.

No me hables así Terrence ante todo soy tu madre, entendiste? Y ante todo tengo derecho a saber con quien te relacionas, luego se dirigió a Susana.-como te llamas?

Oh mi nombre es Susana Marlow.-luego su vista se poso en un hombre alto de cabello canoso.

Que esta pasando.-dijo Richard

Querido déjame presentarte a la señorita Marlow, ¡NOVIA DE TU HIJO!-dijo Eleanor en un tono alto y empleado ironía.

Richard vio a Susana y le extendió la mano.-es un placer soy Richard el padre de Terry.

Ay señor Grandchester el placer es todo mío.-dijo Susana con una amplia sonrisa.

Terry se fue a servir un baso de whiskies, estaba furioso con Susana tenia ganas de matarla en ese instante.

Neil se encontraba en un bar bebiendo para olvidar el incidente con su padre, había pasado casi toda la tarde bebiendo disque para olvidar.

Deme la botella estoy cansado de pedir que me sirva la bebida.-dijo este molesto.

Señor ya usted ha bebido bastante, tiene toda la tarde aquí y mire la hora que es.-dijo el barman.

Y eso que demonios te importa a ti.-dijo tambaleándose de la misma silla donde se encontraba.-dame lo que te pido. Yo te estoy pagando.

El barman le dio la botella.-es mejor que se valla ya le di lo que quiere. y lo menos que quiero es problemas aquí por su estado.

Pues no me voy a ir de aquí entendió.-dijo apuntando a la barra. Y con los ojos rojos por el alcohol que ya había consumido.

El barman salió de la barra para acercarse a Niel y quitarle la billetera, o algo como una agenda.

Que haces me quieres robar desgraciado.-dijo Niel. Y empezó a lanzar manotazos al aire pero por su estado de embriagues no atinaba a darle al barman este lo empujo y le saco el celular del bolsillo para conseguir contactar con sus padres, pero marco un numero de teléfono que termino siendo el de Archie.

Hola.-dijo Archie acostado en su comoda cama.

_Hola señor__, disculpe por la falta de molestia pero aquí esta un familiar o un amigo suyo que esta en un estado de embriagues deplorable._ -Dijo el barman, y le saco la billetera a Niel del pantalón ya que estaba inconsciente.-_aquí en sus credenciales, dice que es Niel Leagan._ -Finalizo el barman.

Archie abrió los ojos.- esta bien iré hacia allá, me puede por favor dar la dirección?

_Sabe donde queda el bar los GATOS SALVAJES?_

Si, si se. -dijo Archie

_Bueno es aquí donde su familiar__ se encuentra._

Gracias pero no es mi familiar solo somos amigos. Pero gracias de todas maneras por avisarnos y Archie corto la comunicacion.

Stear vamos a busca a Niel que el muy estúpido se emborracho.-dijo Archie entrando a la habitación de Stear.

Oh santo cielos Archie, no podemos ir por el mañana. -dijo este riendo.

Archie lo vio incrédulo.-y echar a perder la cita que tenemos jamás, es mejor ir por el ahorita.

Stear se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensando.-tienes razón hermano.

Acompañenos a cenar señorita.-dijo Richard.

Susana sonrió ampliamente.- estoy encantada de cenar con ustedes.

Querida llévala al comedor. –dijo Richard a su esposa.

Eleanor asintió y le indico a Susana que la siguiera.

Terry. -será que nos acompañas? -le pregunto su padre.

Terry ya calmado.-le asintió y juntos se fueron al comedor.

Candy estaba en la cocina con Luisa platicando, mientras esperaba por el resto de la familia.

Susana toma haciendo junto a Terry.-dijo Eleanor entrando al comedor.

Terry sin perder su educación de caballero le aparto la silla a Susana para que se sentara luego se sento el.

Candy venia saliendo de la cocina.-junto con Luisa. Y su mirada se fue a parar a donde se encontraba Susana con Terry sintió un dejo de molestia y celos a la misma ves.- _quien es ella, será la novia de Terry, es muy bonita y elegante.-_se dijo Candy.

Candy toma haciendo, Richard le aparto la silla y luego a su esposa y por ultimo se sentó el.

Candice ella es Susana… la novia de Terry.-dijo Eleanor.

Un placer.-dijo Candy.-no queriendo prestarle mucha atención.

Susana vio su reacción.- el placer es todo mío… niña.

La comida se empezó a servir, en silencio.

Espero que te guste.-dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa refiriéndose a su esposo.

Richard vio el en el centro de la mesa varias langostas en una salsa a simple vista se veía exquisita. El adivino por el suculento olor, es langosta a la americana.

Y Elenaor asintió.-sabia que tenías tiempo sin comerla y decidí mandarla a preparar para darte una bienvenida como es.

Richard tomo la mano de Eleanor y se la beso, y le guiño un ojo.

Susana quedo sorprendida por el decorado de las langosta.-_se ven muy deliciosas._- se dijo.-nunca antes había comido una. Luego su mirada de desvió a Terry.-y este la veía con ojos fríos.

Tú y yo vamos hablar muy seriamente.-le dijo Terry en un susurro.

Candy no podía aparta su mirada de ellos, veía a Terry y este se veía distante y susana solo sonreía con hipocresía.

Neil que demonios haces aquí estúpido, mira como estas.-le dijo Archie al mismo tiempo que trataba de ponerlo de pies.-ayuda Stear que pesa mucho.

Stear paso una de las manos de Neil por su cuello.-mientras que con la de el, lo sujetaba de la cintura.-si que pesa.

Archie le dio las gracias al barman. Y los tres como pudieron salieron de el bar. Lo montaron en la parte de atrás de su auto.

Que hacemos a donde lo llevamos.-le dijo Stear a Archie.

Pues a donde mas a su casa.

Stear dudo por unos minutos.-no se Archie, Neil puede ser un tipo algo loco, raro y algunas veces estúpido, pero dejarlo así en las manos de su padre eso seria demasiado desleal, tu sabes como es su padre de ogro.-finalizo Stear.

Archie volteo a ver por unos segundo a Niel que aun seguía inconsciente.-tienes razón llevémoslo a la casa, porque del apartamento lo echarían, por llegar así.

La cena trascurrió en calma y en selección, hasta que Richard dijo las palabras mágicas que tanto Susana había deseado escuchar.

Dime señorita Marlow que tanto tiempo llevas usted saliendo con mi hijo?-pregunto Richard llevándose a los labios una copa con vino.

Bueno señor antes que nada solo dígame Susana, no es necesario tanta formalidad, y…

Padre que importancia tiene mi relación con Susana para ustedes, como para que estén preguntando tanto.-dijo Terry comenzando a hervírsele la sangre del coraje.

Terry no sea descortés con la señorita, puede contarnos por favor Susana.-finalizo Richard sin prestarle mayor atención a Terry.

Bueno señor Terry y yo llevamos una relación de 5 años, unos años que para toda pareja enamorada han sido los mejores no es así amor.-dijo Susana con una sonrisa.

Terry la vio con ceño fruncido. Pero no dijo nada.

Richard y Eleanor intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

Pero Eleanor quería tocar otro punto.-Entonces eso quiere decir que después de graduarse se van…-Eleanor pero no termino porque Richard le hizo un gesto y Terry la vio con desprecio.

Si.-dijo Susana no vamos a casar eso seria maravilloso debitaríamos fijar un compromiso desde ya.

Candy que escuchaba atenta cada palabra se sobresalto con la noticia ahogándose con la bebida recién ingerida, empezó con un ataque de tos, que Eleanor se asusto se levanto y empezó a echarle aire y Richard le dio agua, Terry se sobresalto también, por un momento dejo su molestia a un lado para ver lo que Candy le sucedía, Luisa llego asustada, pero al rato después de haber ingerido agua se calmo.

Te sientes mejor Candy.-pregunto Eleanor aun preocupada.

Si, si tía solo fue el jugo.-si me disculpa debo retirarme ya que mañana es un día muy importante para mí.

Si Candy querida.-claro, después paso a tu habitación.-dijo Eleanor.

Buenas noches con permiso.-dijo Candy y se marcho.

Terry volvió a tomar su postura arrogante.- Susana hablaste acerca de un compromiso, antes del incidente, pero yo aun no te he dicho nada, sabes muy bien que tengo planes después que me gradué… _y en esos no estas tu_- esto ultimo Terry lo pensó. Y retomando de nuevo dijo.-que hace falta mucha dedicación y compromiso. -finalizo Terry.

Hijo no es necesario que le hables así a Susana.-dijo Eleanor.-me emociona mucho que quieras a mi hijo y este pensando en un futuro, pero aun son jóvenes así como su relación se a mantenido por 5 años, así deberían seguir manteniéndose hasta que estén trabajando, claro no les voy a pedir que se comprometan ya viejos pero que si esperen. -Finalizo Eleanor.

Creo que esta cena ya se termino.-dijo Terry poniéndose de pies.-ya hablamos suficiente por hoy. Susana vamos te llevare a tu casa.

Terry no seas mal educado.-dijo Eleanor.

Déjalo querida. -Richard se puso de pies.-para nosotros fue un placer tener una nueva integrante a la familia será bienvenida a esta casa las veces que lo desee. .Richard se acerco y beso la mano de Susana.

Gracias señor así será.- con su permiso y que tengan unas buenas noches, Susana como toda hipócrita se acerco a Eleanor y la abrazo y le dijo.-es estupendo contar con una suegra tan agradable como usted.

Terry resoplo con fastidio.-nos vamos ya?

Si mi amor y Susana se tomo la mano de Terry pero este de un movimiento brusco la soltó.

Terry espera un momento.-dijo Richard.

Dime.-dijo este con ceño fruncido.

Tu y yo vamos a tener una larga platica.-le dijo muy cerca del odio que solo Terry escuchara.-y no te preocupes esta noche no será.-y dio media vuelta, Richard también se le veía el enojo reflejado en su gallarda figura.

Susana que demonios buscabas apareciendo así a mi casa, no te dije claramente que tenia una cena en familia.-dijo Terry deletreándole la palabra familia a Susana con arrogancia.-tu no entiendes verdad? -decía el mientras iba manejando camino a la casa de Susana.

Estoy cansada de hacer todo el tiempo lo que tu dices, tu crees que yo soy una pieza de ajedrez que la mueves cada ves que a ti te de la gana, pues no Terry ya me canse, bastantes años he esperado.

Terry carcajeo.-y yo he esperando también bastantes años para que por fin a ti se te quite la mojigatería, y te decidas de una ves.-dijo Terry con desdén.

Si no me he decidido es porque yo quiero esperar al matrimonio.- dijo Susana la borde del llanto.

Ahora resulta que quieres esperar al matrimonio por favor.-dijo esto con ironía.- si es así Susana esto se acabo.-porque yo no me voy a casar contigo ni con nadie entendiste.

Que? …Tu no me puedes hacer esto Terry te he dado los mejore años de mi vida o ya no recuerdas que he estado contigo apoyándote tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

Basta ya. Me canse que cada rato digas lo mismo, yo también te he dado los mejores años de mi paciencia y eso tiene un límite y ese término aquí. -decía Terry furioso.-así que esto se acabo. No quieres entender por las buenas entenderás por la malas, te dije claramente que yo te iba a llevar con mis padres cuando fuera el momento adecuado y no quisiste esperar, ahora por esa osadía de tu parte atente a las consecuencias.-dijo Terry estacionado el auto.

Susana tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.-no te desharás tan fácilmente de mi Terry.-tu no sabes de lo que una mujer molesta y humillada es capas de hacer.-dijo Susana secándose las lagrimas.

Tus lagrimas de cocodrilo no me van a convencer entendiste. Y baja del auto.

Eres un desgraciado. -Susana se bajo y le lanzo una piedra que recogió del piso, pero su intento fallo porque no pudo partir el vidrio de la ventanilla. Terry arranco el auto a toda prisa sin prestarle mayor atención.

Susana entro a su casa hecha una fiera pegando gritos como loca.

Susy que paso.-dijo la madre saliendo de la cocina.

Que paso? que tu plan no funciono Terry me termino y todo porque fui a su casa.-termino Susana llorando amargamente.

Eso crees tu.-dijo la mujer.-tengo un plan que va a resultar te lo aseguro.

Susana interrumpió a la madre.-tu y tus malditos planes que no sirven, mira lo que hicieron destruir mi relación con Terry.-dijo esta entre sollozos.

La vieja le dio una bofetada a Susana. -cálmate esta ves van a funcionar porque lo dijo yo.-espeto la vieja furiosa.-pero eso si solo hace falta mucha paciencia querida.-ese Terrence es un chico difícil, pero tu y yo lo vamos a derrotar. Y la vieja sonrió maliciosamente.

Susana se sobaba la mejilla bofeteada, mientras veía a su madre.

Terry llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue irse directo a la cama y se tumbo allí con ropa y todo, ese día había sido sin duda los peores de su vida, una llamada a su teléfono lo hizo moverse, vio en la pantalla de su celular el nombre de Margaret, no respondió y apago el teléfono lo ultimo que quería escuchar era otro reproche.

Mientras en otra habitación una joven niña, se debatía entre la rabia y los celos, ya hacia horas desde que había abandonado el comedor para ir a su habitación a dormir, y lo menos que pudo hacer en todo esas horas fue dormir, ya que a su mente venían recuerdos de esa bochornosa cena, primero, conoció por fin a la novia de Terry, segundo, el futuro compromiso que sin duda ella sabia perfectamente que se llevaría a cabo después de la graduación de Terry, Candy por mas que no quería, no podía despegar los ojos de Susana podía ver en ella algo que no le parecía del todo buena persona. Candy se movió inquieta en su cama acomodando con molestia sus almohadas.-si tan solo tuviera mas edad.-se dijo en voz alta.-el se fijaría en mi, pero así, como podre competir con una muchacha tan bonita como Susana.-dijo Candy suspirando.

Esa noche Archie llevo a Neil a su casa, sus padres no estaban, solo estaban Stear, el y la servidumbre, se le hizo fácil, porque si sus padres hubiesen estado tendría que dar serias explicaciones, cosa que ninguno de los dos hermanos querían dar. Ya que ni ellos sabían porque del estado de Neil, que era un estado bastante deplorable, desde que lo habían sacado del bar iba totalmente inconsciente, como para dar una declaración de los hechos que lo llevo hacer tal cosa, ellos solo esperarían a la mañana siguiente para platicar con Neil.

Eleanor y Richard habían tenido un bello reencuentro como dos personas que se aman, pero antes de dormir, Richard platico muy seriamente con Eleanor de los últimos acontecimientos de la noche, referente a su hijo. Eleanor entendió perfectamente y decidió que lo mejor era hablar con Terry la mañana siguiente.

La mañana llego por fin, para algunos fue una larga noche para otros una muy bella, a pesar de todo.

Buenos días.-dijo Eleanor y Luisa entrando a la habitación de Candy.

Buenos días respondió Candy.- al mismo tiempo que sacaba su impecable uniforme del closet.

Como te preparas para este hermoso día.-dijo Eleanor.

Bien tía, estoy un poco nerviosa.-dijo Candy con una risita tímida.

Estoy seguro de ello.-dijo Luisa.-tomando el uniforme entre las manos.-pero es hora que entres al cuarto de baño y te vitas.-dijo entregándoselo.

Así es Candy.-te vamos a esperar aquí afuera.-dijo Eleanor.

Candy tomo el uniforme y entro al cuarto de baño, ya hacia horas que se había despertado y duchado, se sentía extraña, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y el gran comienzo a clase la tenia frustrada y a la ves muy nerviosa.

Después de unos minutos Candy se vio al espejo ya con su uniforme puesto.-medio sonrió y salió del cuarto de baño para encontrarse con unas damas muy sorprendías.

Candy te ves realmente muy linda.-dijo Eleanor.

Si mi niña la señora tiene razón, hasta pareces una muñeca de porcelana.-dijo luisa muy conmovida y a las ves emocionadas.

Candy sonrió ampliamente.-gracias, pero es solo un uniforme.-dijo Candy viendo su apariencia.

Es solo un uniforme como lo llamas tú pero en ti luce estupendo.-dijo Eleanor.

La señora tiene una ves mas la razón, tu eres distinta y por lo tanto ese uniforme se te ve muy lindo ven acércate una ves mas al espejo para que puedas verlo mejor. Y así yo peinar tu bella cabellera.-le dijo Luisa al mismo tiempo que Candy le daba la mano para ver su uniforme de cuerpo completo.

Candy se fijo en los detalles del uniforme que tenia puesto, pudor ver que era un hermoso blazer de color gris que al lado izquierdo llevaba el logotipo de la institución finamente bordado, eran las iniciales del colegio "S.R" y debajo de este la cabeza del hombre que había fundado el colegio, una impecable camisa blanca con un corbatín de cuadros negros, blancos y gris, una hermosa falda olanes, que hacia juego con el corbatín, la falda le llegaba a las rodillas, unas impecables medias blancas que llegaban mas arriba de los tobillos y unos zapatos de color negro con un pequeño tacón, pero muy elegante.

Ves Candy.-lo bella que te ves.-dijo Luisa.

Si nana gracias.

Las horas pasaron de prisa para Candy y en cuanto descendía las escaleras pudo ver que allí estaba de pies a las escaleras su padrino con un impecable traje de color blanco con beis.- a su edad se podía decir que el señor Grandchester se veía realmente apuesto, ya Candy sabia porque Terry había salido así de apuesto, por su padre y por su madre porque Eleanor era un mujer muy bella y de ficciones muy finas.

Te ves estupendamente Candy.-dijo Richard mientras veía a Candy descender las escaleras.

Ese día Candy le había dicho a luisa que quería llevar el cabello suelto, así que Luisa opto por colocarle de cada lado de su cabellera unos ganchitos de flores y en el cetro de estos una pequeña piedrita que brillaba como diamantes.

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando detrás de Richard Terry se detuvo viéndola con asombro.

Gracias padrino. –dijo Candy una ves que llego a su lado.

Espero que te vaya de maravilla en tu primer día de clase.-dijo Richard dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Así será querido, bueno Candy es hora de irnos.-dijo Eleanor regalándole una sonrisa para darle valor.

Terry que aun veía a Candy no pudo evitar decirse que Candy era realmente una bella niña, su rostro bellamente sonrojado por los cumplidos que recibía y esa sonrisa radiante que iluminaba hasta lo mas oscuro de la noche, pero en el fondo Terry no podía pensar en ella como una mujer, sino en…protegerla, de ciertos chiscos, quizás ellos se sintieran atraídos por una niña inocente como lo era Candy, los chisco de ahora estaba acostumbrado a eso, a jugar con los sentimiento de las niñas mas inocentes o conseguir de ella su cuerpo. Terry no podía negar que el en su época había conocido y tratado a esa clases de chico, que siempre terminaban contándole todo lo que hacían con esas niñas inocentes, quizás por eso nunca le gusto relacionarse con niñas sin experiencia porque sabia bien que eso era degenerado de su parte, y lo menos que el quería era que Candy pasara por algo tan atroz como eso. Analizando bien la situación pudo darse cuenta por si mismo, que estaba dispuesto a ser para Candy mas que un niñero como anteriormente el se había catalogado, así que opto por encargarse de ser su protector.

Candy no pudo sentirse un poco decepcionada pensó que Terry se iba a disculpar por lo de la noche anterior pero no fue así, allí estaba mudo con sus ojos viendo hacia otra dirección como si estuviera pensando en alguien Candy sintió una punzada de celos en su pecho cuando se imagino que de quien el pesaba era de su novia y futura esposa.

Terry después de pensar, volvió a mirarla y decidió mejor esperar un poco para hablar con ella por lo sucedió.-Madre, nos vemos después.

Candy espero que te vaya bien. Con permiso.-dijo este retirándose.

Terry un momento se escucho la voz de Richard detrás de el.-tu y yo tenemos que hablar de algo.

Esta bien. -estaré en la biblioteca.-dijo Terry sin mirar atrás y siguió su camino.

Candy bajo su mirada y se despidió de los que allí se encontraba, Luisa estaba emocionada y la despidió con besos por todas partes no sin antes pedirle que en cuanto llegara le contara los pormenores, Candy rio y asintió con la cabeza Richard le dio un beso en la frente y le deseo las mayores de la suerte. Eleanor la llevo al colegio como había quedado los días anteriores.

Mientras que en otra casa un hombre se despertaba después de una dura noche, la cabeza no la aguantaba pensaba que le iba a estallar, sentía un dolor intenso, sus ojos los tenia mas rojo que la sangre su boca reseca, igual que su garganta, no sabia bien donde se encontraba, todo estaba tan confuso para el, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue ese mal recuerdo con su padre. Neil se llevo las manos a su rostro para esconderlo entre ellas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para darle paso a los hermanos Cornwell que al entrar se fijaron en la fachas que Niel tenia.

Como amaneces.-fue Archie el primero en hablar y abriendo las cortinas de la habitación para que entrara la luz del sol.

Neil cuando sintió la luz del sol colarse por las ventanas no pudo volver abrir los ojos.-por favor.-dijo con voz ronca y con palabras entrecortadas ciérrenlas que no pudo ver bien.

Stear vio a Archie que no se movió a cerrarlas, entonces el mismo compadeciéndose de la situación de Neil las cerro.

Y bien Neil.-nos puede explicar el porque de tu borrachera.-dijo Archie con los brazos cruzados.

Eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa.-dijo este molesto.-lo menos que quiero ahora es reproches y que me cuestionen por mi comportamiento, como si ustedes fueran mi padre, porque con uno tengo suficiente.-dijo esto con resentimiento en la voz

Archie y Stear intercambiaron miradas.-no queremos ser tu padre Niel pero somos tus amigos.-dijo Stear.-y por lo tanto como amigos que somos nos merecemos una explicación, o es que ya no nos tienes confianza?

Neil suspiro y frunció el seño. -será mejor que no lo sepan y ya no quiero hablar del tema.

Pues si eso es lo que quieres puedes largarte de mi casa.-dijo Archie.-aquí no queremos a ningún mal agradecido, porque espero que tenga memoria para recordar lo que hicimos por ti anoche.-dijo Archie molesto

Cálmate Archie.-dijo Stear si el no quiere contarnos lo que paso, ya ahí no podemos hacer nada, y puedes irte cuanto te sientas mejor Niel.-dijo Stear ignorando la demanda de Archie.

Neil se pudo de pies.-no necesito la limosnas de un par de idiotas como ustedes.-apunto a los hermanos.

Así desgraciado. -Archie iba a lanzarle un golpe pero Stear se metió sujetándolo.-basta Archie no ves que niel no sabe lo que dice porque aun esta ebrio.

Pues me importa un cuerno si esta borracho o no. Así el paga nuestra hospitalidad, pues que se pudra. -Dijo Archie molesto querido soltarse del agarre de Stear.

No necesito escuchar mas.-dijo niel.-me largo.-y salió de la habitación tirando la puerta de tras de el con fuerza.

Stear soltó a Archie.-escucha bien Archie, lo que le paso a Neil es muy grave porque nunca había visto esa actitud en el.-termino Stear.

Pues sea lo que sea me importa muy poco, amigos como esos para que enemigos, no volveré a tratar una basura como Niel es un maldito mal agradecido. -Archie salió de la habitación dejando a Stear pensativo.

Muy bien padre que es lo que quieres hablar.-dijo Terry sirviéndose un whiskies.

No crees que es muy temprano Terry.-dijo Richard al ver el baso de su hijo lleno de licor.

Terry sonrió sin ganas.-para mi cualquier hora es perfecta para disfrutar de un buen whiskies.-dijo eso con ironía.

Richard lo vio por unos segundos.-toma asiento que lo que vamos hablas es muy importante, y de ello depende tu futuro.-dijo Richard tomando también asiento detrás de su gran escritorio.

Terry se sorprendió un poco pero no se dejo intimidar, tomo asiento enfrente de su padre y dijo.-pues si es así, te escucho.-dijo cruzando sus piernas relajadamente.

COTINUARA…

A MIS MUY QUERIDAS Y AMIGAS LECTORAS

**Jennifer Hernandez****Galaxylam84**** oligranchester Eleonor Alvarez ****Lupita Isais**** Melodya ****ascella star**** Isabela karelem**

Les quiero agradecer por el apoyo q me han dado atreves de esta historia siempre han estado aquí leyéndome y comentando cada capitulo, espero que este nuevo capítulo allá sido de su agrado, me he tardado un poco en actualizar porque tengo miles de compromisos, pero aquí estoy no me voy ni me pienso ir jajaja gracias una ves mas por sus incondicionales comentarios y apoyo, y a las otras chicas q también siguen mi historia aunque no lo comenten igual se les aprecia, una ves mas gracias, les dejo besos y abrazos, nos seguiremos leyendo y hasta le próximo capitulo…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Eleanor dejo a Candy en el colegio no sin antes darle un poco de ánimos y su apoyo como su tía y quizás como su mama, ya que Candy estaba en realidad muy nerviosa, en la puerta del colegio la esperaba la secretaria de la directora con una amplia sonrisa, Candy se despidió de Eleanor y esta le deseo buena suerte y quedaron en que ella y su esposo la iba a ir a buscar luego que terminaran las clases, Carmen le dio un pequeño recorrido por el colegio y se detuvo en el salón donde Candy iba a recibir sus clases, la voz de la maestra le dio el acceso a Carme y Candy para que entrar, todos lo alumnos estaba sentados en sus respetivos asiento con la mirada fija hacia Candy un par de ojos con ceño fruncido la veía de arriba a bajo, mientras los otros la veía con asombro.

Buenos días, disculpe que interrumpa su clase maestra Natalie, pero hoy llego una alumna nueva, no se si recuerda lo que la directora hablo con usted.-dijo carme.

Si, si carme claro que recuerdo.-y su mirada se desvió a donde Candy se encontraba.-tu debes ser Candice verdad.-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Así es, un placer.-dijo Candy en casi un susurro.

Bueno Candice te dejo a cargo de la maestra, con su permiso y que tengan buenos días.-dijo Carmen mientras se alejaban.

Y los alumnos respondieron los buenos días al unísonos.

Bueno chicos y chicas, quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna ella es Candice White y estará con nosotros durante este periodo escolar, espero que la ayuden a ponerse al corriente de la clase. Aunque yo también te voy ayudar en lo que necesites Candice.-dijo la maestra con una amplia sonrisa.-puedes sentarte al lado de melisa ese puesto de allí.-dijo la maestra señalando el lugar. -será tuyo a partir de ahora ya que ha estado desocupado desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Candy asintió y fue a sentarse al lado de melisa. Las miradas de los alumnos no se le quitaban de encima, y eso asía poner a Candy aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Cuando se fue a sentar al lado de melisa.-esta le sonrió amablemente, y Candy devolvió el gesto.

Terry no viene hoy a las prácticas.-pregunto Archie mientras lanzaba el morral deportivo en una de las gradas del estadio.

No se, he tratado de llamarlo y no responde el teléfono. Por cierto y Neil vendrá también.-pregunto este sentándose en las gradas y colocando una mano en su rostro.

Archie frunció el ceño.-pues no se ni tampoco me interesa.

Stear suspiro.-vamos Archie olvida eso, si viene y nos pide una disculpa lo mejor que podemos hacer es aceptarla.-dijo Stear mirando a su hermano.

Si me pide una disculpa quizás se la acepte pero las cosas no volverán hacer como antes.-dijo Archie tomando sus cosas para baja al campo, para las practicas.

Stear lanzo otro suspiro de resignación. Luego alcanzo a Archie y le dijo.-recuerda que el es uno de los jugadores mas importantes del equipo al igual que Terry, si nos enemistamos ahora eso significaría perder el campeonato.-dijo Stear.

Archie detuvo su andar y lo vio con incredulidad.-perdiste la cabeza Stear. Que tiene que ver con que Neil y yo estemos enemistados con el campeonato? El sabe muy bien que aquí en el campo las cosas son distintas y cualquier falla por parte de alguno de los dos, seria perder este importante partido. Y por mi no te preocupes, como bien lo dije aquí en el campo las cosas tiene que ser distintas, y de Neil solo quiero que me envié un pase y que ese sea para anotar.-dijo Archie con arrogancia mientras continuaba con su andar.

Bueno si es así Archie no tengo nada de que preocuparme.-dijo Stear caminado al su lado.

Muy bien padre que es eso tan importante que tiene que ver con mi futuro.-dijo Terry estando en la misma posición relajada.

Richard lo observo por unos breves minutos y dijo. -quiero que me digas porque en estos 5 años nos has ocultado a tu madre y a mi la relación que tienes con esa chica. -cuestión su padre con voz firme.

Terry sonrió de medio lado y dijo.-no se los dije porque ustedes nunca están en la casa, y antes que me digas algo no te reprochando tu ausencia. Y mi vida privada es eso privada y no tengo porque estar gritando a los cuatro vientos que tengo novia.-finalizo Terry con serenidad.

Pero me imagino que tus compañeros y todo aquel que no es tu familia si sabe quien es tu novia o me equivoco.-dijo Richard.

Muy bien no te equivocas mis amigos si lo saben, y es porque ellos siempre han estado conmigo, seria difícil que no se enterara. -Terry dijo con ironía.

Muy bien Terry, por el bien tuyo y el de tu familia, espero que estés pensando en matrimonio.-dijo Richard mientras se ponía de pies y se serbia un escoses.-porque esa muchacha me pareció descentre y de buena familia y si te ha soportando tanto tiempo es porque de verdad te ama.-finalizo con una sonrisa.

Terry lo vio incrédulo pero dijo muy firme.-pues en eso te equivocas padre, porque lo que tenia con Susana se acabo. Y no me preguntes como? Y porque? Ya que eso no es problema de nadie.-dijo muy serio.

Richard lo vio con gestor molesto. -como puedes hablar de esa manera, eso no es de caballero, y como pudiste acabar con una relación de tanto tiempo, lo que te molesto fue que ella vino hasta aquí sin tu autorización.- Richard lo vio en espera de la respuesta de Terry.

Eleanor había escuchado la conversación de Terry con Susana y sabia que ella no fue invitada, y eso se lo confeso a Richard.- el hombre al ver que Terry no decía nada, prosiguió con el discurso.-sabes Terry para la edad que tienes algunas veces te comportas tan infantil, solo espero que por el bien de los negocios de la familia busques una esposa digna, porque una ves que te gradúes no vas a andar de jurga en juerga como ahora lo haces con todos tus amiguitos. -Richard estaba molesto por la reacción tan tranquila de Terry, era imposible tratar con el.-también espero que te hallas portado como caballero con esa muchacha, porque lo menos que quiero son escándalos para esta familia, en especial tu madre.

Terry frunció el ceño y se paro del sillón.- si no tienes mas nada que decir me retiro.

Mas te vale que empieces a usar la cabeza, recuerda que solo meses es lo que te queda para dejar de una ves tus festividades. -la mirada de Richard siguió a Terry hasta que este salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada mas.

Un teléfono trajo su atención contesto con voz molesta ya que después de la pequeña charla con su hijo el humor no era el digno para hablar con cordialidad.-dime que es lo que sucede Adel.

Señor disculpe, pero los detectives me han traído noticias, que es preciso que usted sepa.-dijo Adel del otro lado de la línea.

Richard observo por unos breves momentos hacia la puerta de la biblioteca percatándose que no viniera o estuviera alguien allí, y prosiguió.-muy bien dime que averiguaron los detectives.-pregunto este ansioso y con nervios en la voz.

Pero cuando Adel empezaba a decirle la voz de Eleanor trajo la atención de Richard y lo único que pudo decir fue.-te llamo ahora. -Y sin esperar respuesta de Adel corto la comunicación.

Eleanor venia entrando a la biblioteca cuando vio que Richard estaba parado con expresión nerviosa.-te ocurre algo cariño.-pregunto ella mientras se le acercaba para darle un beso.

Si amor claro, porque lo preguntas.

Por que te noto tenso y algo nervioso.-dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

A es solo que la conversación con Terry me dejo un poco tenso. –quiso sonar tranquilo.

Es eso, pues que hablaron cuéntame.-pregunto Eleanor.

Terry salió de la casa molesto. -pensaba ir a entrenar, con el equipo, pero no tenia las ganas necesarias para hacerlo. -así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por un bar cercano. Mientras manejaba el celular sonó. -hola. -respondió sin ganas.

Ya te olvidaste de mi? tengo días que no se de ti. Donde te has metido Terrence.-le dijo una voz fría y molesta del otro lado de la línea.

Margaret si no he ido es porque he estado ocupado y no tengo tiempo, y lo sabes muy bien, o que crees? que yo me la paso todo el día en mi casa horneando pasteles.-dijo el con sarcasmo.

Por favor Terry eso no es escusa para venir por una hora, solo para saludar…

Terry la interrumpió.-por favor Margaret lo menos que tu quieres de mi es el saludo, lo que en realidad quieres es sexo, y yo no siempre estoy de ánimos para complacerte. -Terry frunció en ceño, e hiso una expresión de fastidio.

Pero mira quien habla de sexo, porque debe ser que eso no es lo que tu también quieres de mi, ya que la descerebrada mocosa esa con la que andas no te complace, así que, aquí querido…-dijo la mujer con ironía.-el que pierde eres tu, no tienes el valor necesario para rechazarme así como así.

Terry frunció el seño y lanzo una maldición en susurro.-Sabes que Margaret no estoy de humor para escuchar quejas cuando tenga tiempo hablamos. Y Terry cortó la comunicación y apago el celular para no ser fastidiado por nadie más.

Buenos creo que ya es hora del receso. -decía la maestra mientras borraba las manchas de marcador en la pizarra.-recuerden no manchar sus uniformes.-ya que como siempre abra inspección.-finalizo sonriendo, mientras los alumnos tomaban sus pertenencias y salían.

Candy estaba guardando su cosas dentro del morral, cuando una mano tomo su hombro, ella volteo y observo a tres chicas que le sonreían con dulzura ella devolvió el gesto.

Espero que te allá gustado la clase.-dijo una de ellas.

Así es. -Candy les tendió la mano.-ya me conocen pero me presento de nuevo.-me llamo Candice, pero me pueden decir Candy.-finalizo con una sonrisa.

Yo me llamo Melisa.-ya debes conocerme también.-dijo esta riendo.-y ella es Annie y Patricia, pero puedes decirle Paty.-finalizo melisa.

Las otras asintieron con la cabeza y le dieron la mano. Juntas salieron del salón al patio principal del colegio había bastantes alumnos por el patio, algunos en el cafetín, otros en los bancos de cemento que le daba la vuelta a la fuente que allí se encontraba, candy observaba con admiración.

Es muy lindo el colegio.-dijo Candy sonriendo.

Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas y Annie pregunto incrédula.-hermoso? Como puedes decir que este colegio es hermoso, es el más estricto y disciplinado, aquí podemos estar solo 20 minutos nadas.

Paty dijo.-y no disfrutamos nada mientras suspirada y se sentaba en un banquito cercano.

Melisa volteo a los lados, percatándose que ninguna de las que hacen las inspecciones la estuviera viendo, como no vio a nadie, corto una florecita y dijo.- Así es Candy esto es un calvario.-pero en estos 20 minutos puedo recrearme la vista.-dijo Melisa viendo hacia un punto especifico.

Candy volteo a donde la mirada de Melisa estaba dirigida y pudo detallar a un chico junto a una pelirroja que en ese momento volteo a mirarla, pero su mirada estaba cargada de odio.

Entonces un jadeo de Annie trajo de vuelta la atención de las dos.-que sucede? -pregunto melisa?

No vean mucho hacia halla recuerden que Eliza es muy molesta y tu lo sabes muy bien Melisa, y sin embargo no dejas de ver a su novio.-dijo Annie con ceño fruncido.

Melisa resoplo con fastidio y se sentó al lado de Paty.-se que es un amor imposible pero eso no significa que lo tenga que dejar de ver, yo no tengo la culpa que mis ojos lo busquen, y lamentablemente con eso no puedo hacer nada ya que no tengo dominio de ellos.-dijo riendo.

Candy sonrió y volteo a ver de nuevo a la dirección que estuvo viendo antes de ser interrumpida por Annie, pero esta vez la pareja ya no estaba.

Ocurre algo Candy? -pregunto Annie

Oh no, no pasa nada, es solo que estoy hambrienta.-dijo mientras tomaba su morral y sacaba de allí un sándwich, que luisa le había preparado.-ustedes no comen? -pregunto incrédula.

No ahorita, en el otro receso.-dijo Melisa quien la observaba, luego le pregunto-tienes novio Candy.

Candy por poco se ahoga con el pedazo de pan recién ingerido y volteo a ver a melisa que se estaba riendo por lo que había causado, Annie le paso una servilleta mientras que Paty la veía con perplejidad.-te encuentras bien dijo Paty.

Candy tomo la servilleta que Annie le ofreció y le respondió a Paty.-si estoy bien gracias.

No le hagas caso a Melisa.-dijo Annie.-ella siempre anda hablando de novios.

Melisa la vio y dijo. -no se porque se intimidan tanto cada ves que hablo del tema.-apunto a Candy. -pensé que tu ibas hacer distintas a este par.-señalo a Annie y a Paty.-pero por lo visto a ti también el tema te intimida.-dijo melisa riendo.

Paty suspiro y recordó unos ojos que la veían detrás de unos lentes.

Y ese suspiro.-dijo Melisa.-no me digas…-y empezó a carcajear.

Paty se ruborizo al verse descubierta.-no pienses mal Melisa.-dijo esta tratando de esconder lo inevitable.

Si, si, como no.-dijo Melisa, luego volteo a ver a Annie y le pregunto.-dime Annie que paso con ese par de chicos buen mozo.-melisa le guiño un ojo a Annie.

Estea se ruborizo.-no tengo nada que decir, solo que hoy vienen a visitarnos.-dijo esta con una amplia sonrisa.

Melisa le sonrió y dijo mientras recordaba.- a mi me llamo la atención ese chico de cabellos largo castaño, se le veía una mirada seductora.-y sonrió.-pero mas me gusta ese amor imposible y suspiro con resignación.

Melisa no tenemos edad para estar hablando de esas cosas.-dijo paty con vergüenza.

Candy miro hacia unos salones que estaba atravesando el patio casi al final.-que ahí allá.-señalo.

Annie volteo hacia la dirección que Candy apuntaba.-eso son los salones de los chicos que están apunto de salir del colegio, como deseara estar allá.-dijo Annie con nostalgia.

Yo también deseo estar allá.-dijo Melisa.-pero no tanto por salir del colegio sino para estar cerca de mi amor.-dijo abrazándose y cerrando los ojos.

Las chicas rieron por el gesto de esta. Y Paty vio que unas chicas se acercaban hacia ella, y por la expresión de sus rostros, Paty sabia que no venían a nada bueno. -Paty en un susurro le dijo a las chicas cuidado que allí viene Eliza con su combo.

Terry entro al bar luego de estacionar su vehículo, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia la barra donde vio a una persona en un estado bastante lamentable.-_pobre chico_.-se dijo mientras caminaba hacia ese mismo lugar. Se sentó y pidió al barman un whiskies seco, luego volteo una ves mas a donde hacia el hombre lo vio fijamente hasta reconocer que el hombre ese, era nada mas y nada menos que Neil. Terry se paro del asiento y se le acerco por el olor podría decirse que había pasado toda la noche y la mañana bebiendo. -Neil que haces aquí y en este estado?-pregunto Terry.

Neil solo le medio sonrió sin ganas.-ahora a ti te llamaron para que me vinieras a buscar.-dijo este con palabras entrecortadas y cerrando los ojos de la borrachera.

Terry lo vio incrédulo.-quien me iba a llamar, yo no sabia que tú te encontrabas aquí.

El barman vio a Terry y le entrego el trago.-ese hombre estuvo aquí anoche.-llame a sus amigos para que lo vinieran a buscar, pero veo que se les escapo. Porque esta mañana en cuanto abrimos el era nuestro primer cliente, y desde entonces no hemos podido sacarlo.-dijo el barman resignado.

Terry vio al barman mientras explicaba y luego miro a Neil.-yo me lo llevo. -Terry se bebió el whiskies apresuradamente pago lo consumido para tratar de levantar a Neil. Pero este puso resistencia, entonces Terry empleando su fuerza tuvo que cargarlo pasando el cuerpo de Neil por sus hombros como si fuera un saco de papas. Abrió la puerta del vehículo. Una vez adentro Terry lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo mientras manejaba.

Dime Neil que hacías allí y porque bebiste tanto?-pregunto Terry mientras manejaba.

Y este con los ojos entre cerrados dijo.-ahogando mis penas.- y rio a carcajadas.

No sabia que una novia te había dejado.-dijo Terry burlón.-ya que el sabia que Neil no tenía ni perro que le ladre.

Neil sonrió sin ganas.-Sabes… –Neil intentaba hablar pero haciendo pausa ya que la borrachera no lo dejaba hablar bien.-es difícil hacer lo que tus padres quieren, no crees tu amigo. -dijo este sonriendo con frustración.

Terry lo observo por unos minutos, Neil tenia razón en eso y por un momento sintió pena por el.-y porque estas así? -quiso saber Terry.

No puedo hablar de eso. Y para cambiar el tema y no entrar den detalles le dijo a Terry.-creo que me porte mal con Archie y Stear.-dijo este con tono melancólico.

Te llevare a tu departamento te hace falta rehabilitación.-dijo Terry cruzando la calle para llegar a la dirección del departamento de Neil.

Una vez que llegaron entraron pero no sin antes la señora de la recepción llamara a Neil, pero por su estado Terry tubo que representarlo.

El caballero me debe dos mese de alquiler mas este que ya va corriendo.-dijo la mujer molesta.-si no paga temo que hoy mismo tendrá que abandonar el apartamento.

Terry pregunto cuanto era la deuda la mujer le dijo y el pago los dos mese mas el que estaba corriendo, luego sujeto a Neil para que no callera por las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de este, como pudo lo metió a la ducha con ropa y todo, mientras Neil pegaba gritos por lo fría que estaba el agua, Terry le preparo un café bien cargado. Se quedo un buen rato con Neil hasta que este se recupero un poco de la borrachera.

Richard trato de informarle a Eleanor lo mas breve posible sobre las decisiones de Terry para poder llamar a su asistente Adel, pero Eleanor quería seguir tratando el tema, hasta que Richard le dijo que tenia asuntos que atender, Eleanor salió renuente de la biblioteca.

Así que ahora les dicen camión de basura dijo Eliza entra risas.-veo porque todas se la llevan también.-no crees samanta.-dijo refiriéndose a una de sus amigas.-recogieron una basura nueva.-mientras señalaba a Candy.

Melisa furiosa se puso de pies.-un momento Eliza aquí no te vamos a permitir que vengas a insultarnos y a faltarnos el respeto, y menos a meterte con Candy, tú no la conoces.

Y que vas hacer acusarme con la directora.-envidiosa.-dijo Eliza.

Paty Candy y Annie intercambiaron miradas.-no te estamos haciendo nada para qué vegas a ofendernos.-dijo Annie.

Pero al rescate de Eliza salió samanta una morena de cabellos negros con ojos color miel de mirada asesina.-Mira quien hablo la nena de papi la que llorar por todo, hasta por una mala calificación.-dijo samanta entre risas.

Annie bajo la mirada con vergüenza ya que eso había sido cierto, lloro amargamente una ves por un 5 que saco y todo por culpa del mismo grupo de Eliza ella no se había esperado nunca sacar ese 5, ya que había hecho un excelente trabajo, pero Eliza junto con sus amigas espero el descuido de Annie y se lo hecho a perder.

A dios loser.-dijo Eliza entre risas, dejando a Melisa con la palabra en la boca. Ya que las había dejando en ridículos a todas, y estas sin decir mas nada se tragaron su coraje especialmente Melisa que desde hace ya tiempo odiaba a Eliza y mas cuando se entero que le había quitado el amor de su vida matando así todas la esperanzas, por eso y por todas humillaciones que Eliza les había echo a ella y a sus amigas, ahora ellas tenían una guerra y ahora en esta guerra estaba incluida Candy que no tenia mayor idea de la situación.

La hora de salida estaba cerca y Annie y Paty tenia el corazón acelerado de la emoción hasta que la maestra le dio el permiso de salir, tomaron sus pertenencias y saliendo a todas prisa, Melisa y Candy iban detrás de ellas sonriendo ya que sabían que un par de chicos esperaban por sus amigas. Candy suspiro y por un momento quiso fantasear con que Terry, que era el quien la iba a ir a buscar sin saber suspiro y con eso trajo la atención de melisa esta ya sonreía. Candy se sonrojo.-no me veas así suspiro por las chicas. -mintió Candy.

Pero Melisa ya conocía esas técnicas, y le contesto con burlas.-si como no y yo soy la cenicienta.-y rio.

Candy solo hizo una mueca con los labios.

Archie tenía una amplia sonrisa desde que vio a Annie saliendo del colegio.

Stear solo estaba tranquilo pero algo nervioso.

Annie los saludos y Archie le dio un beso en la mejilla, Paty estaba nerviosa no quería acercarse a ninguno, hasta que Stear la llamo y la saludo entablaron una pequeña conversación, hasta que la mirada de Stear se fue a donde estaba parada una niña rubia que sonreía con dulzura, parecía que estaban hablando algo muy intimo ya que ella sonreía con nervios y de ves en cuando se sonrojaba hasta que ella cacto su mirada y con sus ojos tan verdes lo vio con dulzura y le sonrió.

Stear también sonrió y hasta el mismo se sonrojo por la forma que ella lo vio, estaba tan entretenido con esa imagen que no cacto cando Paty le pregunto como estaba.

Archie lo vio incrédulo, y Annie recordó a una conocida.-les voy a presentar una nueva compañera de clase dijo ella sonriendo.-llamo a candy y esta vino a su encuentro, Stear se tenso con su presencia, ella le sonrió amablemente y le tendió su mano dándole su nombre, Stear pensó que era el nombre mas dulce y bello que había escuchado y su mano era tan suave como el mismo algodón y su sonrisa hermosa junto con esas pequeñas pecas que le daban un toque hermoso a su pequeña nariz respingada. Archie le dio la mano se dio cuenta de la dulzura que Candy profetizaba con un simple apretón de mano, pero Stear fue cohibido de su presencia porque en ese instante un vehículo la esperaba, Candy se despidió rápido de ellos y de Melisa que venia saliendo al encuentro del grupo.

Eleanor se encontraba con Richard esperando a Candy, Richard se sentía orgulloso y la recibió con un abrazo y un beso, Candy por un momento no sintió la falta inmensa que sus padres le hacia ya que el cariño de Eleanor y el Richard ese momento fue hermoso para ella, entro al auto con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Eleanor le preguntaba como había estado su primer día de clase, ella le conto todo, las amigas que hizo, menos del mal momento que paso con esa pesada de Eliza. Llego a su casa también muy contenta platicando con su nana, hasta la ayudo en la cocina Libet también estaba atenta escuchando y sonreía por lo relatado de Candy.

Archie y Stear llevaron a Annie y a Paty a comer helado siguieron platicando complacidos Stear le llamo la atención Candy ya que era una niña, linda y muy dulce, al igual que paty, pero luego pensó por unos momentos en las palabras de Terry, y llego a la conclusión, que Terry tenia razón, como ellos con edad suficiente podían estar con una par de niñas colegialas, eso era algo que tenia que hablar con Archie ya que no quería que nadie saliera lastimado y tendría que hacerlo pronto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, volvió de su letargo y hizo que la platica terminara mas pronto de lo que se imaginaban. Las llevaron a su casa. Luego de dejar a las chicas, Archie vio algo extraño en Stear, pero no quiso preguntar nada al respecto.

La semana paso rápido para Candy el tiempo se le iba en las tareas del colegio, la amistada entre Paty, Annie y Melisa iba cada día mejor y creciendo se podía decir que con tan poco tiempo se habían vuelto inseparables, a Terry no lo veía casi, el llegaba tarde algunas veces y cuando trataba de verlo sus obligaciones con el colegio se lo impedía.

Stear entre escusas y escusa no volvió a ver a las chicas, Archie mas de una ocasión le dijo para verlas, pero este le decía cualquier mentira y evitando con ellos que Archie también fuera al encuentro de las chicas, tarde o temprano iba a decirle a Archie de lo que estaban pesando después de ese ultimo encuentro con ellas, pero Archie era muy cabeza dura e iba hacer difícil hacerlo razonar y mas porque sabia que Archie quizás sentía algo por Annie, pero Stear pensó que esa suposición podía estar errada porque Archie nunca fue hombre de una sola mujer y mas si se trata de una niña.

Neil no salió mas de su departamento después de hablar por ultima ves con Terry, sabia que tenia que entrenar con el equipo ya que el campeonato estaba en puerta pero sus ánimos lo tenía por el piso, mas de una ocasión quiso ahogarse una ves mas en el alcohol pero no tenia ni un dólar, y lo menos que quería era ver a su padre ya bastante deudas tenia con el, y mucho menos iba a pedirle dinero a Terry ya que bastante hizo aceptarle la caridad de pagarle el departamento, Neil se paro de su cama y busco entre unos papeles el sombre que su padre le había dado lo miro con enojo y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio, eso que su padre quería que el hiciera era peligroso para el, y para su reputación que iban a decir sus amigos si se enteraban de eso, su padre le había dicho que no era tan grave y que no se lo tomaran tan apecho, pero para el que no estaba acostumbrado a escabullirse como rata mientras hacia algo malo no era su estilo, pero tenia que aceptar ese sucio trabajo ilegal y vivir con los ojos bien abierto, y si es posible ponerse un par en la espalda.

Terry durante ese tiempo trato de evitar por completo a Candy, sabia que le debía una disculpa por su grosería, pero el no era hombre de estar pidiendo disculpa, nunca lo había hecho, como para que a estas alturas de la vida el tenga que disculparse, pero lo que mas le asombro fue su maldito cargo de conciencia, durante esos días se la paso meditando una y otra vez como disculparse pero no tenia el valor para hacerlo era muy orgulloso.

Adel hablo con Richard la información dada no fue del todo agradable para Richard el caso seguía igual o hasta peor, y eso puso a Richard de un humor terrible trataba lo menos posible de conseguirse con alguien de su familia ya que no quería descargar su ira contenida con ninguno de ellos. Eleanor sospechaba pero Richard la estaba evitando y eso la estaba irritando lo iba confrontar tarde o temprano y eso que el guardaba con tanto recelo se lo iba a tener que decir quisiera o no.

Candy estaba en el jardín recostada del gran árbol leyendo un libro ya que de allí, tenia que hacer un ensayo, sintió que alguien le tiraba piedras pero no podía distinguir quien era, volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la lectura hasta que le lanzaron una que revoto contra su cabeza. Candy se quejo y se llevo la mano a la cabeza, mientras unas risas se escuchaba desde una rama del árbol, Candy enseguida subió la mirada y vio de quien se trataba era de su primo adorado.-que haces Terry.-dijo Candy con ceño fruncido.-piensas romperme la cabeza? -dijo ella mientras se tocaba el centro de la misma mencionada.

Terry rio con ganas y de un salto ya estaba parado a su lado.-no exageres pecosa, déjame ver.-dijo mientras miraba su cabeza.-el olor a rosas que llego a su olfato lo impresiono, nunca había olido un aroma mas rico y natural como ese. Pero se alejo de ella de un modo brusco al sentir que su instinto lo estaba delatando.-no tienes nada.-dijo fríamente.

Ella lo vio incrédula. Y luego tomo el libro, recordó que hace unos días atrás el le había echo pasar un mal momento, así que se dispuso a irse.

Pero Terry la tomo del brazo.-porque te vas, acaso mi presencia te pone nerviosa.-le dio Terry con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -clar…o que no…me voy…

Pero Terry la interrumpió.-si ya veo que no te pongo nerviosa y mira ni las palabras las puedes pronunciar, pareces bebe.-y rio con ganas una ves mas.-bueno en realidad eres un bebe mírate.-le dijo mientras la señalaba.

Candy vio sus fachas y pudo observar lo sucia que estaba parecía que se hubiese puesto a girar por todo el jardín hasta quedar completamente sucia.-eso la hizo sonrojar de vergüenza. -será mejor que me vaya.

Terry se interpuso no dándole paso.-porque te vas si es divertido verte sonrojar por mis cumplidos.-dijo eso burlón.

Candy retrocedió molesta, y lo único que pudo ver en el rostro de Terry fue burla, entonces ella también empleo una sonrisa, y con eso basto para lanzarle a Terry el libro que llevaba en la mano.

Terry no pudo evitar ser golpeado porque cuando reacciono ya era tarde, el libro había rebotado en su frente marcándola con un rosetón que después se convertiría en un moretón. Terry soltó un gemido acompañado de una maldición.

Candy sonreía pero después de ver la mirada asesina de Terry, su sonrisa se borro por completo y el miedo se apodero de ella quería correr pero sus piernas flaquearon en ese instante sentía que se caía. Y trago grueso cuando vio que Terry levanto el libro.

El se acerco a ella con pasos lentos y entonces empleo una sonrisa.-muy bien Candy estas aprendiendo. Es tuyo?-pregunto burlón, mientras le enseñaba el libro.

Candy lo vio asombrada, y no contesto.

Terry vio su expresión y le causo risas pero las contuvo.-muy bien eso era lo que me temí, si no es tuyo, lo voy a botar y antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar, el había lanzado el libro mas allá de la vista de ella.

Candy frunció el ceño y apretó las manos quería golpearlo pero ahora con algo que lo dejara inconsciente durante una año.

Que pasa quieres golpearme.-dijo este con burla o quieres llorar.-y carcajeo.

Candy respiro profundo y dijo con tranquilidad.- ya vi suficiente de tu salvajismo como para ver otras escenas más.-iba emprender camino. Cuando Terry la agarro y la cargo.

Candy pego un grito cuando se sintió elevada pero agarro fuerzas para hablar.-Suéltame que haces me vas a lanzar como al libro.-dijo ella asustada.

Terry lo que hizo fue reír, pero a donde el la llevo fue a la alberca y le dijo.-si te voy a lanzar como al libro, espero que sepas nadar, y la lanzo a la alberca.

Candy pego un grito cuando sintió que la lanzaba a la alberca, y el agua fría la empapaba por completo pero lo que no se imagino fue que seguido de ella Terry también se lanzara.

Pesaste que te iba ahogar pecosa.-dijo mientras le salpicaba agua en la cara.

Eres un bruto salvaje Terry.-dijo esta indignada.-que hubieras echo si yo no supiera nadar?

Por eso mismo me lancé a tu rescate, deberías estar agradecida que tienes a tu propio salvavidas a tu servicio y hasta guapo.-dijo el riendo a carcajadas.

Candy lo vio por unos segundos y se unió a el con las risas luego empezó a salpicarle agua en la cara, Candy trato de ahogar a Terry pero se le hiso imposible por la fuerza de este, duraron un buen rato nadando y salpicándose agua.

Sabes Candy.-le dijo Terry eres buena nadadora.

Eso ya lo sabia.-dijo mientras jugaba con el agua.

Eres un presumida.-le dijo Terry volviendo a salpicarle agua.

Sabes eso lo aprendí de ti.-y rio.

Terry se quedo serio por unos momentos, y pensó que con Candy se sentía mas vivo que nunca y volvía a ser niño, parecía una locura pero Candy le hacia sacar ese lado infantil que el pensó tenerlo bien oculto, con ella el no ocultaba nada, podía ser niño y las apariencias quedaban en un segundo plano, eso era algo extraño para el.-sabes Candy. -Terry suspiro.-te debo…-vacilo un momento.- una disculpa, por la manera tan grosera como te trate, creo que en eso yo tuve algo de culpa.

Candy lo vio seria por unos momentos.-bueno debo ser sincera, he esperado tu disculpa durante una semana, y ahora que me la pides.-no se que decir.-dijo Candy con nervios.

Terry se sorprendió.-bueno lo que debes de decir es: esta bien la acepto, voy hacer de nuevo, la niña que se rinde a tus pies cada ves que te ve.-y Terry rompió en risas por la expresión de Candy.

Candy lo tomo por el cuello tratando de ahogarlo pero su fuerza ante de la de el era débil.-quiero hacer una puesta contigo señor presumido y arrogante.-dijo Candy.

El se le quedo viendo con incredulidad.-cual?

Susana después del rompimiento con Terry, trato de buscarlo en la universidad para hablar pero este siempre la ignoraba, trato de hacerlo entrar en razón para que volvieran pero Terry respondía secamente y siempre con los mismo_:-hasta cuando, no entiendes que_ _se acabo Susana, deja de rogar y ten dignidad_, y la quitaba del camino sin ninguna consideración, eso la frustraba y la ponía histérica y cada ves que llegaba a su casa siempre se tiraba a su cama a llorar, y para completar su mala suerte ya toda la universidad lo sabia y eso la ponía aun mas molesta, ahora el autobús de la universidad era su nuevo transporte no podía aguatar mas las burlas de sus compañeros cada ves que ella se subía al autobús: -_que pasa susy Terry no te va a llevar hoy-_ decía una compañera detrás de ella_. -No ves que Terry la mando a volar_ -decía otra voz a lo lejos, y todos empezaba a reírse.-hasta cuando soportare esto.-dijo Susana echando a perder todo lo que tenia en el cuarto, mientras recordaba esas escenas.

La señora Marlow entro a ver que sucedía.-que haces susy?-decía la mama levantando el desorden.

Esto es tú culpa. -decía Susana histérica, caminando de un lado a otro.-ahora soy el hazme reír de toda la gente de esa maldita universidad.

Tranquilízate.-le dijo la madre.-tu y yo vamos hacer pagar a Terry toda y cada una de tus lagrimas, el no sabe de lo que una Marlow es capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que quiere. Y para eso vamos a esperar pacientemente.-dijo la vieja con una mirada llena de malicia.

Pues si es así, más te vale que tu plan esta vez funcione, estoy cansada de escuchar todo el tiempo lo mismo y que siempre resulte una porquería.-dijo Susana furiosa.

Cual es la apuesta Candy?-pregunto Terry.

Pues digamos que trepar ese árbol. -Candy lo apunto.-quien llegue primero gana.

Sigues con lo mismo, eso es peligroso Candy, sabes de lo sucedió la ultima ves.

Eso sucedió porque tu gritaste histéricamente, sino yo si hubiese llegando a donde tu no.-dijo presumiendo sus habilidades.

Terry la observo y luego observo el árbol.-y si acepto que vamos a apostar.

Candy pensó por unos breves momentos.-eso se dice cuando allá un ganador.

Terry carcajeo, y volvió a decirle, estas aprendiendo Candy, estas aprendiendo.-le dijo mientras le tomaba la nariz.

Será porque lo he aprendido de un arrogante.-y rio.

Neil ese día se decidió y salió del departamento para ir a donde su padre. Sabía que a su padre iba a ser el único que lo iba a encontrar en la casa ya que su madre estaría de viajes como siempre, Neil llego a su casa y con pasos firmes se dispuso a entrar para hablar con su padre una ves mas, tenia días sin dormir y sin comer bien. Toco la puerta de la biblioteca la voz potente y firme de su padre se escucho dándole el acceso a entrar, Neil respiro profundo, entro y observo a dos hombres hablando con el por las fachas se podía ver que eran unos detectives.

Adelante Neil, no tengas miedo.-dijo el padre con burla.-quiero presentarte a mis mejores hombres.

Neil se acerco y los vio y trago grueso. Pero no dijo nada.

El es mi hijo, y aprovechando que ustedes están aquí, quiero decirles que el, entrara al negocio familiar.-dijo el hombre sonriendo con ironía.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas y luego le sonrieron a Neil. Y uno de ellos hablo.-si es así bienvenido, te espera un duro entrenamiento.

Neil vio a su padre incrédulo y sintió que el sudor empezaba a correr por su frente a pesar que la temperatura de la biblioteca era fría.

Su padre lo vio sufrir de miedo y rio con diversión y dijo. -así es su entrenamiento empezara en unos meses.

**CONTINUARA…**

A MIS MUY QUERIDAS LECTORAS:

**Karelem ****klaudya Mona Terry780716 malena edith Eleonor Alvarez Oligranchester melodya77 M GemaGrandchester Isabela ascella star**

QUIERO DARLES MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTO, POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO EN CADA CAPITULO QUE PUBLICO, ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE LE ESTE GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA, SIN SU APOYO CREO Q YA HUBIESE ABANDONADO LA HISTORIA JAJAJA PERO GRACIAS A DIOS TENGO A UNAS BELLAS LECTORAS COMO USTEDES QUE ME HAN DEJADO SABER POR CADA COMENTARIO QUE LE GUSTA COMO SE DESARROLLA LA HISTORIA, DEBO TAMBIEN DECIR QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES ME HAN ESTADO LEYENDO LA MENTE JAJAJA, Y LO SABRAN MAS ADELANTE, GRACIAS UNA VES MAS Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO HASTA PRONTO, LES DEJO BESOS Y ABRAZOS, Y ESPERANDO COMO SIEMPRE QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO… CUIDENSE MUCHO…=)


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Todo para Candy empezaba a ir bien, unas buenas amigas una familia que la querían como si fuera su propios padre y sobretodo un amor que empezaba a tratarla mejor que antes.

Buenos días Candy.-le dijo Eleanor mientras entraba al comedor donde se encontraba Candy tomando el desayuno.

Bueno días tía.-dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que le daba una cálida sonrisa.

Oh Candy disculpa, pero me temo que no podre llevarte hoy al colegio.-dijo Eleanor con un poco de vergüenza.

Candy bebió un poco de jugo de naranja y le dijo.-esta bien tía, pero si no puede usted, entonces quien?

Y Eleanor se quedo un rato pensativa ese era el problema que ella no sabia con quien_.- Richard había salido muy temprano, entonces que hare se_ dijo.- hasta que escucho la voz de su hijo.

Bueno días madre, Candy. -decía este al mismo tiempo que tomaba la jarra del jugo y se serbia en un vaso, para tomar el liquido.

Candy lo observo y luego cerró los ojos por unos instantes para respirar su fragancia que ya se había convertido en una costumbre.

Elenaor interrumpió a Candy cuando dijo.- ya se quien te va a llevar Candy y vio a Terry.-tú mi amor llevaras a Candy ya que tengo algo que hacer y es de mucha importancia.- dijo Eleanor al mismo tiempo que les sonreía a los dos y se ponía de pies.

Candy vio a Terry para verificara sino estaba molesto, pero este no tenia ninguna expresión.

Esta bien madre te hare ese favor, pero después que yo desayune.

Eleanor antes de marcharse asintió y le dio un beso a cada uno en la frente, y salió.

Candy vio la hora y faltaba solo 20 minutos para las 7 si llegaba tarde no la iban a dejar entrar. -Terry mira la hora, si llego tarde no me dejaran entrar y van a llamar…

Terry la interrumpió. -relájate pecosa, para que se hicieron las reglas?-pregunto él.

Candy lo vio un tanto extraña y dijo.-para acatarlas.

Este rio con ganas.-pues no, en eso te equivocas.

Candy lo vio incrédula y dijo.-entonces dímelo tú.

Pues para romperlas Candy.-nadie en su sano juicio acata ninguna normas ni reglas, y por lo que yo veo tu no estas loca.-y rio.-así que relájate.

Candy frunció el ceño y se puso de pies.-es mejor que comas rápido porque yo si acato las reglas y las normas, y si llego tarde me tocara quedarme afuera hasta que llegue mi tía o mi padrino y eso no lo voy hacer entendiste.

Terry vio a Candy con burla y con mucha paciencia empezó a untar el pan tostado con mermelada luego volvió a servirse jugo en el vaso y lo bebió con calma como saboreándolo, e hizo un sonido refrescante mientras el liquido bajaba por su garganta.

Candy estaba ya impaciente, veía a cada minuto su reloj y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras sentía la mirada de Terry volteo y este la veía y le sonreía con burlas.-sabes…-dijo Candy irritada.-que ya esto se termino.-se acerco a Terry y le arrebato el pan de las manos y el jugo. Eh hizo que se colocara de pies.-nos vamos ya.

Terry carcajeó y luego con burla le dijo.-esta bien mi lady tus deseos son ordenes.-eh hizo una reverencia.

Candy lo vio con molestia y siguió su andar y él la siguió una ves en el auto Terry prendió el auto y lo puso en marcha candy veía por la ventanilla del vehículo tratando de evitar su mirada burlona.-_estas me las pagaras Terry_.-se dijo para sus adentros.

Cambia esa cara pecosa que así, te van a salir mas pecas.-decía este mientras manejaba.

Candy lo contesto vio su reloj y se sobresalto ya eran las 7 ya a esa hora todos tenían que estar en el salón de clase.-oh por dios.-dijo con disgusto.

Que pasa.-Terry se sobresalto por el grito de Candy.

Pasa, que ya son las 7.-dijo esta mientras se cruzaba de brazos con ceño fruncido.

Ah es eso, tranquila yo hablare con la directora.-dijo él teniendo conocimiento que eso no lo iba a poder hacer ya que la directora nunca lo quiso por falta de respeto.-esos recuerdo del colegio vinieron a su memoria y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Archie que haces.-dijo Stear quitándole el celular de las manos.

Que te pasa Stear últimamente andas de un humor.-dijo Archie.

Ya no quiero seguir con ese juego sucio.-dijo Stear con ceño fruncido.

De que juego sucio hablas.-dijo Archie incrédulo.

De salir con esas colegialas, eso no nos traerá nada bueno.-dijo Stear llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Archie lo observo.-acaso es un pecado? y no hemos hecho nada malo con ellas, a mi me gusta Annie y estoy dispuesto…

Basta, cállate!.-dijo Stear molesto.-tu no harás nada y si te digo que ya dejemos el juego lo dejamos y punto.

Pues esta equivocado Stear porque esto para mi no es un juego. Te guste o no seguiré viendo a Annie.-dijo Archie molesta mientras salía y tiraba la puerta de la habitación de Stear.

Stear se quedo cabizbajo pensando que todo eso ya era una locura tenia que hacer algo antes que las cosas empezaran a ir mal.

Bueno días madre. -decía Susana sonriente.

Buenos días Susy.-la madre la observo y vio que estaba distinta.-te veo alegre.

Pues si hoy estoy feliz. -decía mientras tomaba una taza de café.

Y se puede saber porque yo aun…

La señora Marlow fue interrumpida.-pues no te puedo decir, y tienes razón no es nada que tu mente malévola allá maquinado es un asunto que solo me interesa a mi.- Susana se apunto con el dedo pulgar.-así que con permiso madre.-dijo Susana saliendo de su casa, la madre se quedo con la boca bien abierta al ver el tono tan relajado e irónico que uso Susana.

Susana si estaba tramando algo, pero esta vez dejaría a su madre por fuera ya que últimamente todo lo que a su madre se le ocurría resultaba siendo una porquería y la perjudicada en todo esto, terminaba siendo Susana, así que paso varias noches desvelándose, pensando que hacer para tener de vuelta a Terry, hasta que por fin se decidió que era lo que iba hacer para que todo le saliera perfectamente.

Terry dejo a Candy en el colegio y esta se bajo del auto a toda prisa sin ni siquiera despedirse. Terry solo pudo sonreír por la preocupación que ella reflejaba se quedo allí observando a ver si le daban el pase, para la sorpresa de él y de ella misma, la asistente de la directora Carme estaba allí y con una amplia sonrisa la dejo entrar. Terry al ver que ya todo estaba bien decidió poner el auto en marcha eh irse.

Candy esta ves te dejare entrar porque eres nueva pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar esta claro.-le dijo Carme.

Si disculpe es solo que mi primo…

Tranquila no me des explicaciones, mas bien apresúrate para que puedas alcanzar a ver la clase.-le dijo Carmen dándole una sonrisa.

Candy asintió y camino lo mas rápido que pudo, pero para su sorpresa antes de entrar al pasillo que la llevaba al salón de clase, tropezó con un chico de cabello rubio con unos bellos ojos azules y una amplia sonrisa. Candy lo vio estupefacta era como ver a un ángel, por la ternura de su rostro y la calidez de su sonrisa.

Disculpe señorita no la vi.-dijo este mientras tomaba su mano.

Candy sintió la suavidad de su mano y la aparto rápidamente ya que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.-tranquilo no hay ningún problema.-dijo dándole una sonrisa.

El la observo por unos momento y le dijo.-nunca te había visto por aquí?

Es que soy nueva, me llamo Candice, pero me puedes decir Candy.-dijo ella.

Es un placer conocerte Candy, yo me llamo…

Candy que haces aquí aun? -pregunto Carme con ceño fruncido.

Candy de pronto recordó que antes de ese accidente se dirigía al salón de clase. -perdón, perdón, me tengo que ir fue un placer.-dijo estirando la mano mientras se perdía en el pasillo.

El chico la siguió con la mirada, mientras ella seguía su camino.-es muy linda se dijo.-y ni le dije como me llamo.-bueno será para otra ocasión porque estoy seguro que la volveré a ver.-dijo este sonriendo.

Archie estaba en la cafetería de la universidad y sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro. -ey que tal.-le dijo a Terry mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Bien.-dijo Terry y se sento en un banco junto a Archie.-y se puede saber donde anda Stear?

No me preguntes por ese estúpido.-dijo Archie molestos.

Terry lo vio un poco desconcertado.-pelea de hermanitos.-dijo con ironía.

Archie no respondió ya que Stear venia a su encuentro y dijo.-que tal Terry.

Bien aquí Archie me iba a contar su primera pelea de hermanos.-dijo riendo.

Stear vio a Archie y suspiro.-lo que pasa es que Archie insiste en seguir saliendo con esas colegialas.

Archie lo vio con ceño fruncido.-basta! Stear tiene su nombre y es Annie.

Muy bien antes de que esto acabe a golpes por tonterías es mejor.-que Stear diga que lo hizo ahora darme a mi la razón.-dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

Pues… -Stear iba a decir el porque pero se vio interrumpido por Archie.

Porque mas va a ser, porque conoció a una nueva amiga de Annie y le gusto, y como esta Paty de por medio la culpa no lo deja en paz, y aparte cree que alejándose así como así de todo, va a solucionar el problema.-dijo Archie con mirada molesta.

Pues en eso te equivocas Archie, gracias a esa nueva amiga de Annie pude darme cuenta que esto no, nos llevaría a nada bueno, que pesaran sus padres de nosotros, esa niña con mirada angelical y sonrisa dulce me hizo darme cuenta que todo fue un error y que ya no quiero seguir dándole largas al asunto.-dijo Stear con arrepentimiento.

Terry que los observo todo ese tiempo escuchándolo atento aun no entendía hasta que dijo.-de quien demonios están hablando?

Archie y Stear se dieron de cuenta que el aun seguía allí.-de una nueva compañera de Annie.-dijo Stear.-saben una cosa yo no tome nada de esto en serio.-vio a Archie y luego vio a Terry.-y pensé que tu Archie, también lo que querías era jugar con los sentimientos de Annie, pero…-vacilo un poco.- hoy me di cuenta que no es así, y que quieres algo mas con ella, como una relación formal, pero… yo por Paty no siento nada. Solo la aprecio como una buena amiga, y mejor será apartarme de ella, porque Paty es una niña muy dulce y especial y antes de que sea demasiado tarde le digo adiós. -termino Stear con un poco de vergüenza.

Te comprendo hermano.-dijo Archie después de la confesión tan sincera de su hermano mayor.-y si esos es lo que quieres yo me encargare de hablar con Paty.

No,-dijo Stear. -será mejor que hable con ella y le explique muchas cosas.

Bueno basta de lágrimas y de confesiones cursi, por fin debo de reconocer que Stear si sabe ser hombre, una mujer mas experimentada o quizás de nuestra edad es lo que te hace falta, no niñitas tontas lloronas.-dijo Terry con burla mientras veía a Archie.

Archie le dirigía miradas asesinas.-cada quien hace con su vida lo que le venga en gana.-dijo Archie molesto.

Los amigos allí presente mientras sostenían una conversación no se dieron cuenta que una persona se acercaba a ellos hasta que este dijo.-hola.

Los chicos voltearon a verlo uno de ellos con mirada furiosa y los otros con sorpresa.

Que haces aquí bastardo vienes a insultarnos de nuevo.-dijo Archie con ceño fruncido y con las manos apretadas en forma de puño.

Tranquilo Archie.-dijo Stear.-no creo que Neil venga a molestarnos verdad?

Por supuesto que no.-solo vengo a pedirles una disculpa ya que me comporte como un verdadero bastardo mal agradecido.-dijo este suspirando y bajando la mirada.

Las chicas estaban en el receso matutino conversando un poco.-que pasa Annie porque últimamente te la pasas tan callada? -pregunto melisa.

Annie suspiro.-es difícil mentirles, así que les diré porque, tengo días que no se de Archie y eso me tiene muy preocupada y algo triste.-dijo esta.

Melisa hizo una mueca.-sabes Annie eso es las desventajas de enamorarse a temprana edad, aunque yo no debería decir lo mismo, ya que yo fui la primera en poner los ojos en alguien mas.-dijo esta con pesar, y para cambiar un poco el tema.-que edad tienes Candy? -pregunto.

13 recién cumplidos.-dijo Candy

Vaya creo que las aquí presente somos mas viejas que tu dijo.-melisa.

Paty se sonrojo.-no digas eso melisa, yo me considero joven.

Melisa se rio por la expresión de Paty.-ya lo se solo estábamos jugando.-bueno Candy te decimos que aquí todas somos mayores que tu porque yo tengo 15 Annie y Paty 14, pero Annie cumple los 15 este año y Paty los cumple el año que viene.-finalizo melisa.

No entiendo porque siendo Candy tan joven esta en nuestro salón.-dijo Annie después de dejar sus pensamientos.-porque todos los que estudian con nosotros tienen 15 las únicas jóvenes somos Paty y yo con 14.

Candy se encogió de hombros.-la verdad no tengo idea.

Me imagino que deben de ser por sus notas.-dijo Paty.-creo que ya tengo con quien estudiar.

Annie y melisa la vieron con ceño fruncido.-claro como nosotras casi nunca estudiamos ya nos quieres cambiar.-dijo melisa, pero al mismo tiempo reía.

Y tu Paty extraña al chico de lentes?-pregunto Candy cambiando el tema.

La verdad es que si yo tampoco se nada de ellos.-suspiro y luego dijo.-el día que nos vimos por última vez, que fue a llevarnos a comer helado.-sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, no estaba muy interesado en la conversación.

Si así son todos.-dijo melisa.-pero ya cambiemos el tema de ese par.-y tu Candy has besado a alguien dijo melisa.-con picardía.

Candy se sonrojo.-claro que no.-dijo algo indignada.

Candy eso no es un pecado.-y melisa se pudo a pensar.-el primer beso es mágico y mas si se lo das al niño que mas te gusta.-finalizo suspirando.

Candy y las demás chicas la vieron incrédula.-ya has besado melisa.-pregunto Annie.

Si pero fue cuando tenia 10.-y rio.-se lo di aun niño de 12 años.-y fue lindo porque ese niño me gustaba.

Annie suspiro seguido de Candy y de Paty y se quedaron un rato imaginando como seria besar a ese chico que tanto le gustaba.

Eleanor estaba con una nueva amiga tomando un café hablando de negocios.-me parece excelente idea Clarisa. -así ocupo mi tiempo en algo interesante.

Me alegra que te allá gustado mi propuesta.-pero sabes también estaba pensando en contratar a una chica, que por supuesto sea responsable para que te ayude en la tienda.-dijo Clarisa.

Excelente, que te parece si vamos al establecimiento, por lo que investigue nos están dando un buen precio para comprar y aun mejor, esta situado en una zona bastante transitada por turistas.-dijo Eleanor emocionada.

Richard dio gracias a dios por encontrarse en casa el solo, así que decidió llamar Adel para que le dijera como iban el caso.

_Señor, de los detectives aun no he tenido noticias, el caso__ aun sigue igual, perecer ser…_-Adel de quedo un poco pensativo.-_que esas personas son muy profesionales, hicieron un trabajo muy limpio y no ahí huella alguna ni mucho menos rastros._

Richard envió una maldición…-creo que tendré que viajar a nueva york porque esta situación me esta pareciendo algo extraños y no me puedo quedar aquí cruzados de brazos. Te llamare en cuanto salga para Nueva York.-no quiero que nadie sepa que voy hacia allá.

_Entendido señor_.-y se corto la comunicación.

Gracias a dios que tengo estos planos, una buena escusas para decirle a Eleanor que tengo que viajar cuanto antes a nueva york, solo dios esta de testigo que no me gusta mentirle ni mucho menos engañar a mi esposa.-finalizo Richard con un suspiro.

Neil saco del bolsillo del pantalón un sobre y se lo entrego a Terry. Este al ver el contenido frunció el ceño.-y esto que es?

Ese es el dinero que pagaste por el alquiler del departamento.-finalizo Neil.

Y de donde lo sacaste, no estabas molesto con tu padre.-dijo Terry mientras guardaba el dinero.

Si así es pero me hizo un préstamo que yo se lo pagare…-Neil se detuvo y trago seco.-con trabajo una ves que me gradué.

Ah ya entiendo.-dijo Terry sin creer mucho en su palabra.

Entrenaras con nosotros Neil?-pregunto Stear.

Neil dijo.-si así es ya que tenemos que ganar.

Ya era la hora de partir a sus hogares y Candy aun no veía rastro de Eleanor por ningún lado, Paty, Annie y Melisa se quedaron con ella para acompañarle mientras esperaba. Un chico de cabellera rubia y con una sonrisa deslumbrante se paro al lado de ellas.-hola aun no te has ido.

Para sorpresa de Candy era el chico con el cual se había tropezado en la mañana.-no, espero por mi tía.-dijo Candy.

Que pena ya es tarde te llevara pero no tengo auto.-dijo este sonriendo.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por ese guapo rubio con mirada dulce.

Bueno esta mañana no te dije mi nombre fui un poco grosero.-dijo este extendiéndole la mano.-me llamo…

A candy no le dio tiempo de tomar la mano del chico porque había llegado un auto a recogerla y estaban tocándole la bocina.-lo siento me tengo que ir, Candy se despedido de las chicas y emprendió carrera.

El chico de ojos azules se quedo allí parado con la mano tendida y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Siento llegar tarde Candy.-dijo Richard. -Eleanor me llamo que estaba en medio de un negocio importante y que no podía venir por ti, así que aquí estoy yo. -finalizo este con una sonrisa.

Gracias padrino.-dijo Candy y volteo a ver si el chico rubio seguía parado donde lo había dejado, pero no, ya se había ido, no se porque a Candy le daba la impresión de que el destino no quería que conociera a ese chico, cada ves que le iba a decir su nombre alguien los interrumpía.

La cena transcurrió en calma para a familia Grandchester, Eleanor hablo de los planes que tenia con su socia, pero aun no quería darles mucho detalles a la familia hasta que fuera la inauguración Richard le hiso saber su apoyo al igual que su hijo y su sobrina, hicieron un brindis para que todo le saliera bien.

Candy decidió ir a la sala del te donde se encontraba el piano y empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía, que llego a los oído de una persona que pasaba justo en ese momento.

Terry se quedo observándola desde el marco de la puerta. Candy tocaba con los ojos cerrados mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Terry la observaba con mucha atención y no pudo dejar de preguntarse.-_en quien pensara Candy, que sonríe y a la ves esta sumamente inspirada. -_Terry también se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Candy al mismo tiempo que tocaba sintió el olor de una deliciosa fragancia que ella bien sabia de quien era, así que abriendo los ojos, y pudo ver que Terry estaba justo al frente de ella observándola con esos bellos ojos verde azules, Candy se sonrojo pero luego le sonrió y termino de tocar el piano.

Terry que estaba empezando acostumbrarse a la agradable melodía le dijo.-porque te detienes? –es relajante.-dijo con una bella sonrisa.

Candy lo vio incrédula.-quieres que siga?-pregunto.

Bueno si ya no te sientes cansada, puedes seguir, como te dije es muy relajante, sabes candy…-dijo Terry mientras tomaba asiento justo al lado de ella y empezaba a tocar una a una la teclas del piano hasta formar un sonido.-tocas muy bien.

Candy se sorprendió.-hablas enserio?

Terry rio.-si es enserio, se que siempre te ando molestando con bromas, pero esta ves te lo digo con sinceridad y respeto.-se puso la mano el pecho. -quisiera saber quien te enseño a tocar así?-pregunto el.

Candy lo observo por uno breves segundos, y luego observo las teclas del piano.-mi madre.-una sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro, mientras recordaba el rostro dulce de su madre.-gracias a ella se tocar el piano, luego cuando entre al colegio me dieron música y yo escogí este instrumento.-dijo mientras acariciaba el piano.-el profesor de música me enseño algunas cosa, pero lo mas importante ya me lo había enseñado mi mama.-dijo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba con nostalgia.

Terry que la observaba todo ese tiempo se sintió conmovido por la confesión de Candy.-cuando tocas con los ojos cerrado y sonríes, es en ella quien piensas?-quiso saber él ya que esa pregunta le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Candy sonrió.-pensaba en mi mama, ella es la principal fuente de mi inspiración.-luego pensó para sus adentros.-_y tu también cada ves que imagino tu linda sonrisa, me inspiro mas_. -Candy sonrió por ese pensamiento y bajo la mirada porque sentía que las mejillas le ardían por lo roja que se había puesto.

Terry la veía y no pudo evitar decirle.-me gusta cuando te sonrojas tu pecas toman un color distinto.-dijo el riendo.

Candy frunció el ceño.-ya sabia que tanta amabilidad me confundía.-dijo ella molesta.

No te moleste, por cierto cuando vamos hacer la apuesta o ya te dio miedo.-dijo burlón.

Por supuesto que no.-y eso será este fin de semana.-dijo colocándose de pies.

Terry la siguió con la mirada.-a donde vas?

A ver las estrellas que hoy brillan más que nunca.-dijo mientras veía hacia el cielo estrellado.

Terry se puso de pies y se paro a su lado.-tienes razón, nunca había visto las estrellas.-le dijo a Candy.

Ella lo vio y lo luego volvió a poner su vista en las bellas estrellas. -porque?

Porque es cursi, y es una tontería.-dijo mientras apartaba la vista de ellas para ver a Candy

Candy volteo a verlo y sus miradas se encontraron, ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada y volvió a ver el cielo estrellado.-a mi no me parece asi, mi mama me dijo que cuando ella no estuviera a mi lado, que la buscara en cada estrella y allí iba a estar.-dijo con una sonrisa.-es por eso que cada ves que hay estrellas me gusta mirarlas así me siento cerca de ella.

Terry que no aparto su mirada de ella en todo ese tiempo, dijo para sus adentros.-_te admiro Candy, eres una niña fuerte, sabes… te confieso que contigo me siento tan distinto hago, veo y digo cosas que nunca creí poder ver, hacer o decir, que tienes tu que me haces cambiar tan drásticamente, contigo no soy el mismo, pero me agrada, eres una niña muy linda que te has metido en mi corazón sin yo querer. Mírame aquí viendo las estrellas, yo que nunca lo he hecho, ni me había interesado siquiera hablar de ellas.-_y vio hacia el cielo y lanzo un suspiro.-pero luego se acordó que todo eso era una tontería como el mismo lo había dicho, y frunció el ceño. -será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer muy temprano, buenas noches.

Candy suspiro también y dijo.-no logro entenderte Terry, unas veces tan cariñoso y comprensible y otras veces algo temperamental, si que eres raro. -Candy también se marcho a su habitación, esa noche dejo las ventanas de su habitación abierta para quedarse dormida viendo las estrellas.

Como todo las mañana Eleanor llevo a Candy al colegio y luego fue a donde su amiga Clarisa, Richard trato de decirle que tenia que irse de viajes pero Eleanor se lo impidió hablándole acerca del tema de su nuevo negocio, la mañana paso rápido para darle paso a la tarde Candy trato de localizar esa tarde al chico de ojos azules pero no lo pudo ver, ese día también estaba preocupada porque Melisa no asistió al colegio, y el receso no había sido el mismo sin ellas, las chicas lo platicaron mucho ya que la mayor parte del tiempo Annie se la paso metida en sus pensamientos y Paty leyendo al mismo tiempo que su mirada se perdía Candy imagino que estaban así por la ausencia de Melisa o quizás por los chicos que aun no aparecían y ni una llamada le daban.

Susana paso toda la mañana de ese día buscando a una persona en especial, ya que desde ayer lo estaba tratando de localizar, pero por lo dicho de algunas chismosas este se había ido conforme había llegado. Pero Susana esa tarde no perdía las esperanzas hasta que vio que este iba directo al campo de entrenamiento, y se dispuso a seguirlo para esperar el momento preciso y hablar con el, pero para su sorpresa él era el único que se encontraba allí, así que sin perder mas tiempo lo tomo del brazo para que la viera a la cara.

Rayos Susana que haces por poco haces que me muera de un susto.-dijo este con ceño fruncido.

Lo siento pero necesito hablar urgente contigo.-dijo esta un poco nerviosa mientras veía hacia los lados.

Y según tú que tiene que hablar conmigo.-dijo este con mirada burlona.

Aquí no podemos hablar, dime donde nos podemos ver después que salgas de la universidad?-pregunto esta.

Bueno ya que observo que tu desespero esta a flor de piel.-dijo este viéndola de arriba a bajo, luego se acerco a su morral y saco una libreta y un bolígrafo y anoto algo.-ten, ve a esta dirección esta noche.

Susana tomo el papel y dijo.-gracias, otra cosa nadie debe saber esto, espero tu discreción por favor.

Este lo pensó unos segundo y dijo.-esta bien no te preocupes soy un caballero se guarda secretos.

Susana se fue deprisa mientras este la seguía con la mirada no pudo dejar de preguntarse que iba a querer esta de él.

Ese día Terry salió temprano del entrenamiento y llamo a su madre para ser el quien pasara buscando a Candy al colegio, esta ya esperaba en la puerta del colegio y mayor fue su supresa cuando vio que del auto se bajaba Terry llevaba puesto ese día un jeans y una sudadera y el pelo algo alborotado pero que le hacia ver muy sexi, y con esa bella sonrisa arrogante.-hola, me esperabas?-dijo él con arrogancia.

La verdad al menos que esperaba era a ti, no niego que sea una sorpresa.-dijo Candy.

Bueno si es así.-le quito de las manos su morral y se lo llevo al hombro.-ven te llevare a un lugar.-le dijo él

Ella sonrió y lo siguió.

Terry le dijo que no preguntara a donde hasta llegar al lugar, así que ella como una buena niña obediente no dijo nada hasta ser conducida al lugar, para la sorpresa de Candy Terry la llevo a una heladería.

Desde que llegue no había venido a una.-dijo viendo alrededor de la misma.

Pues que bueno que fui el primero en darle la bienvenida y que mejor manera que comiendo un rico helado.-dijo mientras sonreía.-de que lo quieres?

Candy le sonrió.-me gustaría este de chocolate con mantecado y pedacitos de fresa y crema por arriba.

Terry rio.-vaya si que eres glotona, creo que me dejaras sin un dólar.-dijo mientras reía.

Candy frunció el ceño porque será que siempre termino cayendo en tus bromas de mal gusto.-dijo Candy pero no pudo contener las risas.

En cuestión de segundos la mesera les había traído los helados, Terry había pedido uno de chocolate con pirulí. Y Candy se le quedo viendo y dijo.-ese palito de chocolate se ve delicioso.

Terry la vio y le dijo.-quieres probarlo?

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno pero cierra los ojos y abre la boca.-dijo Terry conteniendo las risas.

Ella lo vio un poco incrédula pero decidió confiar en el he hizo lo pedido por Terry, pero este en ves de darle el pirulí en la boca se lo paso por la mejilla luego por la punta de la nariz y por ultimo lo metió en su boca.

Candy abrió los ojos y lo vio con mirada asesina, pero este ya estaba riendo por lo cometido, pero como todo un caballero.-esta bien disculpa.-tomo una servilleta y la limpio con delicadeza, Candy apenas podía respirar, sentir la manos de Terry sujetándole el rostros mientras que con la otra le limpiaba delicadamente la piel de la mejilla y la nariz.

Ya, quedaste como nueva.-dijo este riendo.

Gracias era lo menos que podías hacer.-quieres probar mi helado? -pregunto ella.

Él la observo por unos segundos y dijo.-quieres venganza?

Candy rio.-claro que no, y te lo voy a demostrar, si aceptas.

Este bien.-Terry cerró los ojos y abrió la boca.

Y Candy como si fuera un bebe le dio el helado.

Para cuando el abrió los ojos Candy lo veía con una amplia sonrisa.-veo que me equivoque.

Así es que tal, esta rico?

Si muy rico.-dime Candy como te va en el colegio ya hiciste amigas o amigos?

Solo hice 3 amigas pero con ellas me siento muy bien.-finalizo sonriendo.

Me alegra.-dijo este viendo como ella saboreaba el helado.

Dime la verdad Stear Paty no te gusta ni un poquito?-pregunto Archie.

Vas a seguir Archie ya te lo dije. -decía Stear al mismo tiempo que resoplaba molesto.

Mentira, mientes Stear te dejaste cohibir por Terry, eres un cobarde.-dijo Archie.

Hasta cuando vas a seguir con el mismo tema, ya no te lo dije. -volvió a espetar Stear molesto,

No te quise decir nada porque Terry estaba allí. -volvió a decir Archie.- pero esa declaración no me convenció del todo.

Stear suspiro y se detuvo.-esta bien Archie, Paty si me gusta, pero no puedo tener nada con ella porque estoy confundido.

Y porque esta confundido? Por la amiga nueva de Annie.

No, no sigas diciendo que es por ella apenas la conozco, ya te lo dije, ella despertó en mi una ternura y me hizo sentir algo confundido y no se si lo que siento por Paty ahora es amor fraternal de querer protegerla y cuidarla como un hermano mayor y no como un novio, en eso estoy confundido, no niego que esa niña al principio me llamo mucho la atención pero eso cambio.-finalizo Stear, con pesar.

Archie pensó unos momentos.-que tal si comemos unos helados aquí cerca esta la heladería y así seguimos hablando.

Stear asintió y lo siguió.

Terry reía por las ocurrencias de Candy y ella por lo sarcástico que él era.

_Me gustas mucho Terry_.-se decir Candy al mismo tiempo que veía esa radiante sonrisa de Terry.

Sabes candy, me siento bien contigo.-le dijo él.-y tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de invitar a comer a una chica con tantas pecas como tu.-dijo el riendo.

Candy frunció el ceño.-que tal tu novia Susana ella no tiene pecas?-pregunto ella con ironía.

El se puso serio.-la verdad no tiene y ella no es mi novia, y no me preguntes porque, no quiero hablar de ello ni mucho menos de ella-dijo él con firme voz.

Candy se sorprendió.-esta bien.-dijo sonriendo, luego se percato que Terry estaba viendo hacia otra dirección y quiso hacerle una maldad y con su dedo lleno de helado le toco la punta de la nariz a Terry.

Terry reacciono al frio helado.-ya veo que no querías venganza.-dijo con sarcasmo. Luego Terry le agarro las manos y con la que él tenia libre le embarro la cara de helado.

Las personas que estaban allí reían por el juego que estos tenían, algunos se imaginaban que eran hermanos otras que quizás eran novios porque se trataban con tanto cariño y familiaridad.

Candy ya vengo voy un momento al baño.-no te vayas sin mi.-dijo este riendo.

Candy asintió y siguió comiendo su helado, luego su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta donde venían entrando un par de chicos que ella rápido reconoció, ellos también vieron hacia la dirección donde estaba Candy y se acercaron.

Hola Candy que haces aquí.-dijo Stear.

Hola, pues como veras comiendo helado.-dijo riendo.

Oh si que tonto soy.-dijo Stear.

Hola Candy.-dijo Archie.-ya pedí los helados Stear.

Siéntense chicos no se queden allí parado.-le dijo Candy.

Gracias.-dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Candy rio.-y porque no han ido a ver a Annie y a Paty? –los cuestiono Candy.

Archie y Stear intercambiaron miradas.-es porque hemos estado ocupado.-dijo Archie.

Terry que venia saliendo del baño vio hacia la dirección donde estaba Candy y vio quienes la acompañaba así que en rápidas zancadas llego a la mesa.-que demonios quieren ustedes?-dijo con ceño fruncido.

Archie lo vio con ceño fruncido.-vete de aquí Terry que estamos hablando con una señorita.

El que se va de aquí eres tu.-dijo Terry agarrándolo de la camisa y poniéndolo de pies.

Que te pasa Terry.-dijo Stear. -suelta a Archie que el no te esta haciendo nada.

Candy se pudo nerviosa y dijo.- suéltalo Terry Archie y Stear solo habla conmigo.

Los tres chicos se quedaron viéndola incrédulos.-QUE HAS DICHO! los tres gritaron al unisonó.

**CONTINUARA…**

A TODAS MIS MUY BELLAS Y QUERIDAS LECTORAS

**Elyter:** hola gracias por las felicitaciones, y por dejarme saber que te gusto esta historia.

**Karelem**: hola amiga, que bueno que te encante la historia, a mí también me encanta ver que me lo dejaste saber jajaja

**Klayis Andrew:** jajaja hola amiga, espero que este capitulo ellas despejado muchas dudas que veo q tenias.

**klaudya****:** hola amiga que bueno q estas por aquí y esta historia te allá gustado, espero que este capitulo alla sido también de tu agrado.

**Anaiz:** hola amiga gracias, excelente punto de vista, pienso igual q tu y q bueno q te gusto esa historia.

**Terry780716**: hola, gracias amiga, y por supuesto q no voy a abandonar la historia siempre y cuando ustedes no me abandonen a mi, espero q este capitulo te allá gustado puse mas escenas de Terry con candy jajaja bueno no tantas pero igual espero q te gusten.

**Silvia R.S**: hola, gracias amiga, q bueno tener otra lectora que le este agradado como se desenvuelve la historia.

Mona: hola amiga gracias por tus lindas palabras amiga, pienso igual q tu es por ello q se me ocurrió escribir algo distinto, y me gusto q me contaras tu primer historia de amor es muy bello el primer amor y claro q no voy abandonar la historia eso era una tontería q dije jaja.

**Eleonor Alvarez:** hola amiga gracias por tus bellas palabras q son muy agradables, la otra ves me preguntaste de donde era y por tener la cabeza en otro lado no te respondí, pues yo soy de caracas Venezuela, debe ser súper emocionante vivir en la vegas jajaja saludos.

**Gema Grandchester**: hola amiga espero q poco a poco puedas ir disipando tus dudas, espero q este capitulo allá sido de tu agrado muy pronto sabrás cual es el misterio q aguarda mi suegro digo Richard jajaja

**MELODY II****:** hola amiga q bueno q esta historia te allá gustado y la estés leyendo y alegría me da q me los hiciste saber jajajaja me hiciste reír con eso del coscorrón, debo decirte q todo lo q escribiste puedes estar en lo cierto hasta pienso q me leíste la mente y poco a poco vas a saber porque jajaja saludos.

**Oligranchester:** hola amiga, bueno el entrenamiento neil, mmmm eso si va hacer una locura para este pobre hombre jajaja espero q este capitulo allá sido de tu agrado y Terry ya lo veras mas delante jajaja

GRACIAS A TODAS Y A CADA UNA DE USTEDES CHICAS BELLAS, ME AGRADA MUCHO VER Q ESTA HISTORIA LES ESTA GUSTANDO, Y POR SUPUESTO Q NO VOY ABANDONARLA JAJAJA ESO FUE SOLO UNA TONTERIA JAJAJA ESPERO SEGUIR LEYENDOLAS SE LES QUIERE, LES DEJO BESOS Y ABRAZOS, SE ME CUIDAN MUCHO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

Y ESE AGRADECIEMIENTO TAMBIEN VA A LAS CHICAS Q LEEN PERO Q NO COMENTAN JAJAJA SALUDOS…

**NOTA**

**Carime: **SI NO TE GUSTA MI FICS O SIENTE Q TUS VALORES O PRINCIPIOS ESTAN SIENDO VIOLADOS TE RECOMIENDO Q NO SIGAS LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, PORQ SI A ALGUIE NO LE GUSTA ALGO NO LO LEE O NO LO VE, PORQ YO NO VOY A CAMBIAR MI FISC PORQ A TI NO TE GUSTE, ASI Q MI CONSEJO ES Q LEAS OTRA COSA, Y TAMBIEN DE DEBO DAR OTRO CONSEJO Y ES Q BUSQ EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA PEDOFILIA, PORQ SE VE Q NO TIENES CONOCIMIENTO DE LA PEDOFILIA, EN MI FICS NO SE HABLA DE ABUSOS A MENORES NI MUCHO MENOS DE PEDOFILIA, PORQ AQUÍ YO AUN NO HE PUESTO A ARCHIE, STEAR O A TERRY A FANTASEAR CON LAS NIÑAS NI MUCHOS MENOS LAS HAN LLEVADO A UN HOTEL, ASI QUE TE AGRADEZCO Q SEAS TU LA Q UBISQUES BIEN TU COMENTARIO PORQ SINO TIENES CONOCIEMIENTO DE LO Q ESCRIBES, ES MEJOR Q TE MANTEGAS AL MARGER, ANTES DE HACER UNA ACUSACION SIN FUNDAMENTOS.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO **** 7**

Candy se sobresalto por la reacción de este tríos de chicos, Terry soltó a Archie y confronto a Candy.-de donde conoces a Archie y a Stear.-dijo muy serio y con ceño fruncido.

También nosotros merecemos una explicación que haces con Terry.-dijo Archie molesto.

Ella no tiene porque darte a ti ninguna explicación. -espeto Terry furioso.

Basta!.-grito Candy, y los chicos voltearon a verla.

Ustedes se conocen?-pregunto ella mas calmada.

Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo Candy, así que responde de una buena vez.-dijo Terry.

Candy suspiro.-si los conozco ellos son los amigos de Annie y Paty mis amigas del colegio.-dijo candy.

Terry volteo a ver furioso a los hermanos que también lo veían con mirada retadora.

Ustedes se conocen. -volvió a preguntar Candy.

Así es candy, somos amigos.-dijo Stear para bajar un poco la tención.

Candy se sorprendió y vio a Terry que aun la veía con mirada fría.

Ve al auto y espérame allá. -le dijo Terry.

Candy se despidió de los chicos e hizo lo ordenado por Terry.

Mientras este confronto a Archie y a Stear.-así que ya conocieron a Candy.-dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

Que ahora resulta que sales con ella? después que te burlabas de mi.-le dijo Archie molesto.

Terry rio con ironía.-en eso te equivocas, y les voy a decir algo muy claro a los dos.-dijo apuntándolos. -mas vale que se alejen de Candy, ella es mi prima y no esta sola, si llego a saber que algunos de ustedes se cerca a ella para molestarla juro que me voy a olvidar quienes son ustedes, y esto va mas para ti Stear, porque si crees que se me olvido de lo que Archie dijo la vez pasada estas equivocado, eso lo tengo muy bien grabado, así que olvídate de ella y búscate una mujer de verdad.-termino Terry con mirada amenazante.

Pero Archie no se dejo cohibir.-no seas estúpido Terry, tú estas es celoso, o es que crees que no vimos tu reacción al vernos aquí.

Basta Archie no vale la pena discutir.-pero Stear no dejo pasar por alto su opinión.-pero eso si Terry, no creas que tus amenazas nos cohíben, porque Candy seguirá teniendo nuestra amistad. -Stear tomo a Archie por el antebrazo y se lo llevo fuera de la heladería.

Terry los siguió y con mirada furiosa abordo el auto donde ya Candy lo esperaba.

Eleanor este viernes es la gran inauguración, pero tenemos un pequeño problema.-dijo Clarisa.

Eleanor se sobresalto y coloco su mano en el pecho.-no me asuste clarisa, pasa algo malo?

Oh no Eleanor no pasa nada malo tranquila, es solo que aun no consigo a la chica que nos va ayudar en el negocio.-dijo Clarisa tomando la mano de Eleanor.

Ah es eso, tranquila.-dijo Eleanor dándole un sorbo a su café.-en internet elabore una pagina exclusivamente para nuestra tienda y allí voy a colocar la invitación de la inauguración y por supuesto, que solicitamos a una chica de buena presencia que trabaje para nosotras.-termino Eleanor con una brillante sonrisa.

Eleanor.-dijo clarisa abrazándola.-eres brillante ese idea a mi no se me había ocurrido, es por ello que pienso que nuestro negocio va a funcionar.

Susana llego a su casa impaciente y deseando que llegara la hora de salir a la cita acordada, iba de un lado al otro, tratando de conseguir las palabras adecuadas para hablar seriamente con el que ella decía que iba hacer su cómplice, a partir de ahora, no quería por nada del mundo hablar de eso con su madre, mejor era tener su plan bien guardado hasta que llegara el momento de usarlo.

Terry condujo callado hasta que se encontró metido en un trafico, lanzo una maldición que no alcanzo a ser escuchada por Candy, ella por otro lado trataba de no hacer ni decir nada, sabia que Terry estaba molesto pero aun no comprendía el porque.

Terry suspiro y dijo. -Candy no quiero verte cerca de Archie o de Stear.

Candy abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.-acaso me estas dando una orden?

Terry volteo a verla con ceño fruncido.-si es una orden Candy, y mas te vale que te mantengas alejada de ellos entendiste.

Candy se cruzo de brazos.-tu no puedes prohibirme a quien tratar y a quien no, los conocí hace unos días atrás y me parecieron unos chicos muy buenos y educados, porque me dices esto, acaso ellos no son tus amigos? -espeto Candy furiosa.

Ellos si son mis amigos, y por los mismo los conozco muy bien y se que no son de fiar y menos cuando se consiguen a una niña ingenua sin experiencia como tú. -término Terry furioso y gracias a que ya la vía estaba libre pudo acelerar para llegar lo mas rápido posible.

Candy lo observaba molesta pero a la vez asustada.-puedes dejar de correr no quiero morir aun.

Terry se calmo e hizo lo solicitado, pero esta vez sin verla ni querer oírla ni siquiera sabia el porque de su molestia, ni él mismo podía entender el porque, y mucho menos le gustaba la idea de ver a Candy compartir con otros lo que con él compartía, su sonrisa y sus bromas. La idea de verla con otro lo enfurecía y hacia que maldijera una y mil veces.

Llegaron a la casa y Candy bajo del auto molesta sin aceptar que él la ayudara a bajar, así que Candy sin mirar atrás entro a la casa.

Mientras Terry la seguía con la mirada y una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su guapo rostro.

La hora de la cena llego y Candy no quiso cenar por falta de apetito así que solo le solicito a su nana luisa que le llevara un vaso de leche, Eleanor y Richard la entendieron, Terry que bajaba en ese momento, vestidos, con pantalón jeans, una camisa manga corta, que hacia notar su musculoso cuerpo, unos zapatos casuales y con su cabello peinado hacia atrás que le hacia resaltar la belleza de su rostro, les informo a sus padre que él tampoco cenaría, ya que tenia una cita. Eleanor y Richard intercambiaron miradas, Richard le iba a decir algo respecto a sus salidas nocturnas, pero este no le dio chance ya que abordaba su auto y lo ponía a toda marcha.

Terry condujo por una zona bastante conocida para él y llego a un departamento donde una morena de cabellera castaña lo esperaba con una radiante sonrisa.-sabia que tarde o temprano ibas a venir a mi, sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi.-dijo esta tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo a su departamento.

Terry con resignación suspiro y se dejo conducir adentro.-no uses la ironía conmigo Margaret, sabes muy bien que tú también necesitas de mi y si vine es porque necesito de tu comprensión.-dijo este burlón, pero empleando el doble sentido.

Margaret frunció el ceño.-claro como siempre, eso pensé.-pero luego le sonrió y lo beso con intensidad, mientras sus manos descendían hasta llegar a la bragueta del pantalón de Terry y con agiles movimientos los fue bajando poco a poco luego le saco la camisa y la camiseta hasta que Terry quedo en un sencillo bóxer y esta se mordió el labio.-eres tan sexi y divino.-quiero que me hagas tuya.-luego se desnudo completamente para él, y Terry hizo lo pedido, la alzo en su brazos y la deposito en la cama donde le dio rienda suelta a su instinto salvaje y donde en cada envestida Margaret gemía una y otra vez, pronunciando su nombre, cayendo así los dos extasiados.

Susana esa misma noche salió a toda prisa antes de que su madre la cuestionara así que solicito un taxi, dándole a este la dirección del domicilio a donde tenia que ser llevada. Una ves que llego vio a su alrededor y luego su mirada se desvió al edifico, que en cuanto vio al chico que ya la esperaba en la entrada le sonrió.

Pensé que te habías cohibido de venir.-dijo burlo.

Por supuesto que no, así que entremos que lo que vamos hablar es algo muy serio.-dijo esta con arrogancia.

Una vez que ingresaron al departamento, Susana se quedo algo sorprendida por lo cómodo y lujoso que se veía el departamento.

Quieres algo de beber? Quizás un whiskey o un tequila.-dijo este.

No bebo, a menos que sea una ocasión especial.

Este rio con burlas.-pues esta es una ocasión especial, así que ten.-le dijo entregándole vaso.

Susana vacilo un poco, pero lo acepto. -bebió un poco y tosió en cuanto este paso por su garganta y con ceño fruncido dijo.-es algo fuerte.

Este rio divertido.-muy bien, habla que es lo que quieres de mi.

Susana dejo el vaso a un lado y se sentó cómodamente en un sofá.-quiero que me ayudes con Terry, necesito que vuelva conmigo y tu como eres su amigo, me puede ayudar a convencerlo de ello.

Neil rio con ganas.-estas loca Susana yo no me meto en problemas de pareja, además por allí dicen que los problemas de pareja se resuelven en la cama, así que ve y entrégate a él.

Susana frunció el ceño.-como puedes ser tan desgraciado.

Por favor Susana déjate de mojigatería, o no me digas que eres virgen?-Neil se acerco a ella.

Susana desvió su intensa mirada, y bebió el whiskey en un solo sorbo logrando con eso despertar una tos histérica.

Neil la ayudo y dijo.-lo sabia eres virgen, ye empiezo a entender el porque de la existencia de Margaret.-dijo este riendo.

Susana después de calmar su tos lo vio incrédula, y pregunto.-quien es margarte?

Archie llego a su casa molesto por lo que había sucedido con Terry.-como se le ocurre decirnos que nos alejemos de su prima, ni que fuéramos unos malditos sádicos depravados.-dijo furioso mientras aventaba la camisa que se quito.

Stear que lo observaba dijo mientras suspiraba. -cálmate Archie, no le hagas caso a Terry, nosotros tenemos la conciencia limpia, además Candy nos dirá si aun quiere ser nuestra amiga, y sino nos hacemos aun lado, la opinión de Candy es la que cuenta aquí, no la de Terry.-dijo Stear.

Archie se sentó en la cama y pregunto.-cuando hablaras con paty?

Mañana…pasare por su colegio.-dijo este suspirando.

Archie le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo con una amplia sonrisa. -iré contigo tengo muchas ganas de ver a Annie, mas que le debo una disculpa por no llamarla.

Richard después de cenar tomo a su esposa de la mano y la condujo a la sala del té donde se sentaron a conversar de todo un poco y Richard saco el tema del viaje que tenía programado.

Como! Te tiene que ir justo ahora.-dijo Eleanor con reproche en la voz.

Cálmate querida, no es un viaje de placer sino de negocios debo entregar eso bocetos que me están pidiendo. -mintió.

Sabes muy bien que este viernes es la gran inauguración del negocio y quiero que estés a mi lado.-dijo Eleanor con mirada inocente.

Richard le dijo muy serio.-sabes que siempre te he complacido en lo que has deseado, pero esta ves no puedo Eleanor mi decisión esta tomada, mañana mismo debo partir a Nueva york, mi apoyo siempre va a estar contigo, y eso lo sabes.-dijo este subiendo la barbilla de Eleanor y dándole un beso en la frente.

Ella se puso de pies y se fue sin decir nada más. Por la forma de caminar Richard que la seguía con la mirada supo que estaba muy molesta, pero él tenia un compromiso con Adel y con los detectives, ese caso le estaba dando muchos dolores de cabeza.

Así que la pareja dejo a una niña en estado de orfandad.-dijo el hombre de porte arrogante mientras encendía un abano.-que mas dice el papel?

Dice que la familia por parte de la madre es la que se hizo cargo de la custodia de la niña.-el hombre de mediana estatura flaco y ojeroso hizo una pausa y trago saliva. -también dice que cuando cumpla los 20 años heredara una cuantiosa fortuna, pero solo podrá disponer de esta cuando se case.

Y de cuanto es la suma?-pregunto el hombre interesado.

No se especifica señor, pero se habla que es de muchos millones de dólares.-dijo el flacucho.

Si eso ya lo se, yo lo que quiero es el monto exacto, ahora retírate Justin, quiero estar solo.-dijo el hombre detrás del escritorio, una ves que estuvo solo, se puso analizar la situación y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión que esa fortuna tenia que ser de él costara lo que costara y sabia perfectamente que lo lograría, pero antes tenia que investigar mas afondo porque esa familia le heredo tanto dinero a esa niña o es que acaso no tenia mas familia, eso lo iba averiguar, y que mejor manera para hacerlo que buscar a sus detectives mas leales.

Candy después de beber el vaso de leche que le llevo luisa, le dijo que estaba muy cansada para hablar del porque de su falta de apetito, así que luisa renuente se tuvo que retirar, mientras que Candy no dejaba de pensar del porque de ese comportamiento tan hostil de Terry como se le ocurría a él prohibirle a ella que dejara de tratar a Archie y a Stear, ella iba a mantener su amistad con ellos sin importarle lo que Terry pensara, cada vez que recordaba esas escenas de esa tarde golpeaba la almohada una y otra vez, imaginando que esta era la cabeza de Terry.

Susana seguía interrogando a Neil hasta que este después de burlarse bastante de ella le soltó lo que tanto esta pedía a gritos.

Esta bien cálmate Margaret es la amante de Terry.-se lo soltó sin consideración alguna.

Susana se paro del sofá y se estrujo las manos con molestia. -sírveme un trago.

Cual deseas esta ves el whiskies o la tequila.-pregunto burlón.

Cual sea no importa solo sírvela.-espeto esta furiosa.

Neil se lo entrego y esta en un solo sorbo se lo bebió.

Terry me estuvo viendo la cara todo este tiempo.-dijo furiosa.

No eres la última ni la primera mujer que le montan los cuernos.-dijo este con ironía.

Susana lo vio furiosa.-claro hombre tenias que ser, para hablar de esa manera.

Cálmate te propongo algo, porque no le pagas a Terry con la misma moneda.-dijo este.

Ella lo vio incrédula.-como no entiendo?

Consíguete un amante.-dijo Neil muy tranquilo.

Por supuesto que no. Eso significaría perder a Terry para siempre.

Neil rio con histéricamente.-no seas mustia Susana ya tu perdiste a Terry desde hace mucho tiempo, ósea eso fue antes que te dejara.

Susana fue a donde estaban las bebidas y con manos temblorosas se sirvió un tequila.-que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto incrédula.

Pues que cuando Terry estaba contigo salía con Margaret, el mismo tiempo que llevas de relación con Terry, lo lleva con esa mujer.

Susana grito como histérica.-no, no puede ser, no!

Neil reía de las escenas dramáticas de Susana.-_esto si que es divertido_.-dijo para sus adentros. -hazme caso debes conseguirte un amante.

Y quien va a querer ser mi amante.-grito esta ya impaciente.

Yo.-dijo Neil, muy tranquilo.

Ella lo vio y dijo.-claro que no, además yo, yo aun no…

Él la interrumpió.-por eso es que Terry se consiguió a otra mujer, porque tu todo el tiempo andas renuente para acostarte con él, no entiendes que todo hombre le hace falta satisfacer sus necesidades, pero que vas a saber tu si no sales de las faldas de tu mamita.-le espeto Neil.

Eso no es cierto, yo solo quiero…

Si, si casarte, no seas estúpida Susana, que si sigues con esa tonta idea te vas a quedar para vestir santos.-dijo este burlón.

Entonces que demonios quieres que haga?

Neil se acerco a ella y la beso, esta se sorprendió, y se aparto de él.-no pensaras violarme.-dijo ingenua.

Neil rio, no sea estúpida, no te voy hacer nada que tú no quieras.-y se acerco a ella en un ágil movimiento, y la volvió a besar, pero esta ves mas intenso logrando así que Susana sin querer soltara un gemido.

El se aparto de ella y dijo.-solo déjate llevar, y la volvió atrapar en sus brazos mientras la besaba, sus manos descendía hasta atrapar uno de sus senos y esta gimió al sentir su contacto, Niel se aparto de ella y le dijo.-te tratare como a una reina solo confía en mi.-y en un rápido movimiento, sus ropas ya estaba lejos de sus cuerpos y dispersa por todo el cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente como de costumbre Eleanor llevo a Candy al colegio, mientras que Terry llegaba a su casa exhausto después de una noche bastante intensa.

Susana iba ingresando a su casa cuando vio a su madre sentada en el sofá de la sala viéndola con mirada furiosa.-se puede saber donde andabas?

Susana subió a toda prisas las escaleras pero la vieja se le pego atrás.-te hice una pregunta.-dijo la vieja.

Susana se detuvo en el puerta de su habitación.-ya estoy cansada que me cuestiones, todo el tiempo, ya estoy lo suficiente grande para que me preguntes a donde voy o de donde vengo, así que ya basta.-entro a su habitación y le cerro la puerta en la cara a su madre.

La madre desde afuera le gritaba.-mas te vale que no estés haciendo nada estúpido, niña tonta.-y bajo.

La hora del receso llego y con ellas las platicas de las chicas.-porque ayer no acudiste al colegio? -pregunto Candy a melisa.

La verdad fue que llegue tarde y para no molestar a mis padres, me devolví a la casa.-dijo melisa divertida.

Nos hiciste mucha falta.-dijo Paty.

Eso es cierto.-dijo Annie.-miren traje pastel de chocolate lo hice yo.

En serio dijeron todas al unisonó y luego rieron por la casualidad.

Disculpen señoritas.-se escucho una voz varonil detrás de ellas.

Para sorpresa de Candy era el chico de ojos azules.-se puso de pies rápido.-hola.

Hola.-este le sonrió.-disculpa mi falta de educación, pero siempre que te voy a decir como me llamo sucede algo.

Melisa y Annie intercambiaron miradas, mientras que Paty veía la escena embelesada.

Candy rio y dijo.-pues dime rápido tu nombre antes de que caiga un meteorito.-dijo divertida y todos rieron.

Tienes razón, el chico le extendió la mano y pronuncio las palabras mas esperadas.-me llamo Anthony Brown.

Candy acepto la mano, y con una sonrisa le dijo.-un placer Anthony.

Pero para desgracias una chica de cabellera rojiza se acercaba a ellos con mirada furiosa.-que haces con estas.-dijo apuntando al grupo.-y en especial con esta estúpida.-dijo apartando a Anthony de Candy.

Cálmate Eliza.-es solo una amiga que acabo de conocer.-dijo él.

No quiero que la conozcas ni que las trates.-dijo molesta.

Acaso tú las conoces? -pregunto él algo incrédulo.

Por desgracias si las conozco, porque estudian conmigo. Y las detesto a todas, vámonos de aquí.-jalo a Anthony sin darle tiempo de nada.

Candy se quedo sorprendida por la escena presenciada.-ella es la novia de él?-pregunto.

Melisa suspiro.- por desgracia así es.

Y a Candy le llegaron unos recuerdos de repente al ver la cara afligida de melisa.-ese es el chico por el cual tu sueñas y suspira, ósea que ese fue el mismo chico que vi el primer día que llegue y que se encontraba en ese momento con Eliza.-dijo Candy armando el rompe cabezas.

Así es Candy, Anthony es el amor imposible de melisa.-dijo Annie.

Hay ya nadie se a muerto.-dijo melisa molesta.

Pero Paty sin malicia alguna dijo.-pero a Candy se le cumplió lo que a melisa nunca se le a podido cumplir, y es conocer a ese rubio de ojos azules.-dijo ella riendo.

Pero Annie le envió una mirada asesina que hizo avergonzar a Paty.-lo siento melisa no fue…

Melisa la interrumpió.- tranquila Paty, en el fondo si tienes razón, además ese chico desde que lo conocí supe que no era para mí.-dijo con resignación.

Candy también se sintió avergonzada.-no te sientas mal melisa, que si él es mi amigo, también lo será de ustedes.

Si y como sucederá eso.-dijo Annie.-si Eliza no se le despega, es como su sombra.

Tranquilas algo se nos ocurrirá, y en eso melisa es buena.-dijo Candy sonriendo. Y con eso le dio ánimos a melisa que ya sonreía.

Susana en cuanto entro a su habitación se deshizo de la ropa para tomar una ducha, y mientras hacia eso no pudo evitar sonreír por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, siempre imagino que su primera vez iba hacer con Terry, pero no sucedió así, y no se arrepentía de nada ya que le iba a pagar a Terry con la misma moneda como le había dicho Neil. Fue en busca de poner en practica su plan pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, sus manos tocaron sus labios, los recuerdos de esa noche llegaron a su mente y la hicieron estremecerse apenas sintió un leve dolor cuando fue la hora de la intromisión, pero estaba tan distraída en las carisias que Neil le daba, que el dolor para ella no fue nada.

Stear y Archie fue al colegio a esperar a Paty y a Annie y estas al verlos se emocionaron, sus sonrisas brillaban mas que el mismo sol, de lo felices que estaban.-hola dijeron Paty y Annie al unisonó.

Ellos sonrieron y le devolvieron el saludo.-hola.

Que les parece si vamos a la fuente de soda. -Dijo Archie.

Candy que Salía en ese momento lo saludo.-hola chicos.

Hola Candy.-dijo Stear.-como estas?

Un poco apenada. -dijo bajando la mirada.

Archie se le acerco.-no me digas que por lo de ayer?

Así es y quiero…

No te preocupes por eso Candy.-dijo Stear interrumpiéndola.-conocernos a Terry y se que tiene un temperamento fuerte.

Nos hemos perdido de algo?.-pregunto Annie escuchando la conversación muy interesante que estos tenían.

Te lo decimos en la fuente de soda.-dijo Archie.-vienes candy?-pregunto.

No chicos, gracias, mi tía viene a buscarme, y seria algo desagradable que no me consiga.

Tiene razón. -nos vemos después.-dijo Stear.

Así es hasta pronto.-se despidió Archie.

Candy se quedo sola espera de Eleanor , ya que melisa se tuvo que irse temprano.

Hola.-dijo una tierna voz pero a la ves varonil detrás de ella.

Candy se giro y se quedo perdida en esos bellos ojos azules.-hola.-alcanzo a decir.

Te debo una disculpa por el comportamiento de Eliza.-dijo Anthony.

No te preocupes, ya me he acostumbrado a sus groserías.-dijo Candy con resignación.

No Candy, no digas eso.-dijo Anthony llamándola por primera ves por su diminutivo.-ella no tiene ningún derecho de faltarte el respeto a ti o a tus amigas.

Ella vacilo un poco.-si tienes razón.

El la observo por unos instante y le pregunto.-Te puedo acompañar mientras esperas.

Claro, así no estoy tan sola.-y rio.

Mientras que Candy hablaba muy animadamente con Anthony, un auto color gris se estacionaba bruscamente y miraba la escena con una fuerte expresión de furia y molestia, le enviaba miradas asesinas, que si mataran estos dos ya estuvieran muertos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS:**

**Oligranchester, ****Luna Andry****, Mona, elyter, lucero, nela2307, Karina Grandchester, Alicia, Betty, ****klaudya****, ****Galaxylam84****, Gema Grandcheste, ****Lupita Isais****, Klayis Andrew, Silvia R.S, ELEONOR ALVAREZ, Melodya77, karelem, ****Terry780716**

WOOOOOOO CHICAS, QUE EMOCIONDA ESTOY Y FELIZ, MIREN NADA MAS TODAS LAS BELLAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO SU REVIEWS, ME HACEN REIR MUCHO, Y GRACIAS POR SU INFINITO APOYO, Q ME DAN FUERZA Y ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE NO SE ME ESTEN ABURRIENDO JAJAJA MIREN QUE ESTO SE VA A PONER MEJOR JAJAJA OTRA COSITA DISCULPE DE ANTE MANO SI EN ESTE CAPITULO NO COLOQUE MUCHAS ESCENAS ENTRE CANDY Y TERRY, PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARA UMMMMMM SUPER EMOCIONANTE JAJAJA

Y COMO DICEN ALGUNA CHICAS HAY QUE HACERLE CASO OMISO A LOS MALOS COMENTARIOS SOY CONSCIENTE Q NO TODO ES COLOR ROSA, POR ESO SE Q SIEMPRE VA A VER UN GORGOJO EN LOS FRIJOLES JAJAJA

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS BELLAS AMIGAS, SE LES QUIERE A TODAS, CUIDENSE Y NOS SEGUIREMOS LEYENDO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, LES ENVIO BESOS Y ABRAZOS VIRTUALES Y Q DIOS ME LAS BENDIGAS GRANDEMENTE…=)


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Un mujer en la penumbra de su departamento, tumbada en el piso, lloraba amargamente, había destrozado todo lo que conseguía a su paso, mientras recuerdos desagradables para ella, llegaba a su memoria.

**Flash back**

Porque te vas tan temprano.-dijo esta despertándose, al sentir que Terry se levantaba de la cama.

Tengo cosas que hacer.-decía Terry al mismo tiempo que se colocaba el pantalón.

Volverás esta noche.-dijo melosa.

Terry se calzo los zapatos y tomo la camiseta y se la coloco, luego busco la otra y dijo.-no creo que vuelva…

Que significa eso?.-Margaret lo interrumpió y se levanto de la cama.

Que no volveré porque ahora si esto se termino definitivamente, no me busques ni me llames. Así que adiós Margaret.-dijo Terry sin remordimiento alguno.

Tú no me puedes dejar así como así Terry, sabes bien que necesitas de mí.-dijo desesperada.

Ya la decisión esta tomada, entiende no insista y ten dignidad.-y luego dijo con burla.-y si te digo que se acabo es porque ya no te necesito, o es que eres tan ignorante que no captas bien.-dijo en tono arrogante.

Eso dices ahorita, pero sabes que tarde o temprano volverás.-dijo esta acercándose a él.

Terry dio unos paso atrás y dijo con voz firme.-no Margaret ya tu tiempo se termino, y por lo tanto ya decidí que lo mejor es que hagas tu vida y me dejes a mi en paz, así que vuelvo y te repito, no me busques ni mucho menos me llames porque de mi no encontraras nada. -Terry salió con la camisa en la mano y cerro la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Esta se quedo sorprendida no pudo reaccionar ni articular palabra alguna, solo tenia en su mente la palabras de Terry.-"esto se termino definitivamente, no me busques ni me llames."

Margaret lanzo miles de maldiciones y todo lo que encontraba a su paso lo destruía y con gritos decía.-tú no me puedes dejar Terry, no.

**Fin del Flash back**

Como Terry la podía dejar después de tantos años de relación. Margarte se seco las lagrimas y se puso de pies y con voz firme se dijo.-no te desharás tan fácilmente de mi Terry, tu vas a saber quien es Margaret. –se dijo al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños.

Annie y Paty, llegaron a la heladería con los chicos, donde como siempre pidieron el helado de su sabor favorito.-y entonces no me vas a contar que paso con Candy y ese chico Terry.-pregunto Annie interesada.

Pero Paty los interrumpió ya que recibió una llamada de su abuela donde le decía que tenia que fuer a la casa inmediatamente, quedando Stear en llevarla para así poder hablar con ella lo que tanto había querido decirle. Así que en la heladería quedaron solo Annie y Archie.

Que pasara con mi abuela que me necesita tan urgente dijo. -Paty un poco preocupada.

Stear suspiro. -paty quisiera hablar contigo algo importante.

Paty se enderezo en el asiento del auto y dijo.-si dime.-pero a la ves le sonreía con mucha dulzura.

Stear cambio el tema que iba a tratar.-cual es la dirección de tu casa?-pregunto él, algo nervioso.

Oh si que tonta soy.-dijo riendo.

Y para sorpresa la casa estaba en dos calles al final, logrando con eso que Stear no pudiera hablar con Paty, una vez que llegaron su abuela la esperaba afuera con una amplia sonrisa.

Quien es el chico Paty.-dijo la anciana interesada.

Ah, abuela es el Stear un amigo.-dijo Paty con timidez.

La abuela lo detallo unos segundos y con una amplia sonrisa dijo.-es un placer conocer a un joven tan guapo como tú, me llamo Marta.

Stear rio pero a la vez se sonrojo por el cumplido de la anciana.-gracias señora para mi también es un placer conocerla, soy Alistear Cornwell, pero me puede decir Stear.-y le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Vaya pero hasta caballeroso es, hoy en día ya no existe muchachos que sean tan caballero, pero entra prepare galletas.-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

Stear vio a Paty y esta le dedico un sonrisa, y él acepto la oferta.

Abuela que es lo que tienes que decirme, como para que me llamaras tan urgente.-pregunto Paty aun nerviosa.

Pues para que probaras mis galletas de avena y vainilla.-dijo la anciana al mismo tiempo que se las serbia a Stear y a Paty.

Paty hizo un gesto y le dijo a Stear en susurro.-pido disculpa por la molestia pensé que mi abuela iba a decirme algo importante, ya vez algunas veces es imposible.

Stear rio.-tranquila Paty, no te sientas apenada, para mi fue un placer traerte.

La abuela empezó a conversar con ellos al mismo tiempo que le decía algunos chistes, provocando en los chicos risas que eran imposibles apaciguar, Stear nunca había reído tanto como lo estaba haciendo con la abuela Marta.

Después de comer los helado Archie invito a Annie a pasear por una plaza donde había una hermosa fuente y banquitos, y Annie aun seguía preguntando de que hablaba él y Stear con Candy, y Archie al ver que la curiosidad de Annie era muy fuerte decidió contarle todo, desde principio a fin, claro omitiendo algunas detalles, y así Annie enterándose que Terry el mismo amigo de él y de Stear era el primo de Candy.

Archie se detuvo un momento y dijo. -Annie sabes… que… quería decirte algo importante.

Annie abrió grandemente los ojos y trago saliva, no sabia si empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por la pregunta que tanto esperaba o porque fuera una mala noticia para ella, así que haciendo una pausa para respirar profundo dijo.-si…dime Archie.-las manos le empezaron temblar, pero decidió ocultarlas en el bolsillo de su falda.

Archie también estaba nervioso y antes de hablar suspiro.-tú…me gustas, y es por ello…

Pero Annie no lo dejo terminar y de un impulso por la emoción dijo.-si, si, si quiero ser tu novia Archie.-y lo abrazo.

Archie sonrió, y acepto el abrazo, pero luego la separo. -Annie…-la tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera.-antes me gustaría hablar con tus padres.-dijo él.

Annie se sorprendió y se separo de el abruptamente.-hablar con mis padre? Pero porque?-pregunto algo incrédula.

Archie la tomo de la mano. -porque quiero que me acepten como tu novio, se que parezco anticuado, pero Annie, desde que te conocí supe que contigo quería algo distinto. -Archie la soltó de la mano y le dio la espalda y antes de seguir hablando volvió a suspirar.-yo antes de conocerte era un hombre libertino, que no le interesaba los sentimientos de nadie, lo único que me interesaba era pasar un buen rato agradable con cualquier mujer.-luego se volteo y la vio a los ojos.-pero contigo todo es distinto, tú tienes un don que hace que sea otro, y… es por ello que quiero hablar con tus padres.

Annie le sonrió y lo abrazo, y sin romper el abrazo le hablo-Archie tu también me gustas, debo agradecer tu sinceridad y si eso es lo que quieres en realidad…-dijo separándose de él y tomándolo de la mano.-hablaras con mis padres, pero con una condición, quiero que eso sea el día de mi cumpleaños.

Archie frunció el ceño con incredulidad.-el día te cumpleaños? Y cuando será?-pregunto él.

Dentro de 3 meses.-dijo Annie con una sonrisa.

Annie eso es mucho tiempo.-dijo Archie.

Compréndeme Archie, quiero que ese sea el regalo que tú me des.-dijo ella.

Él rio con ganas y la abrazo.-esta bien.

Un hombre de rostro serio se fumaba un abano mientras esperaba la llegada de sus detectives más leales.

Los hombres después de 5 minutos hicieron su parición y en cuanto vieron a su jefe, sonrieron con malicia y el detective mayor dijo.-buenas tarde señor para que somos buenos?

Los llame porque quiero que investigues acerca de la familia White.-dijo el hombre entregándoles a los detectives un sobre con los datos de la familia en cuestión.

Los agentes revisaron el documento e intercambiaron miradas al mismo tiempo que reían.-eso es fácil, porque no toma asiento mientras le contamos lo que hemos estado investigando por nuestra propia cuenta.-dijo el agente mayor, mientras que el joven fue y sirvió 3 vasos de whiskies.

El hombre a medida que recibía la jugosa información por parte de los agentes su expresión serie fue cambiando a una de alegría y dicha.-hasta que dijo.-llamare a mi hijo Neil, él debe corroborar lo que ustedes me han dicho, no es que desconfíen de ustedes pero creo que voy a necesitar a mi hijo mas que nunca.-dijo riendo histéricamente con malicia.

Los detectives intercambiaron miradas y dijeron.-pero aun falta más que eso es lo que vamos a investigar ahora mismo. –dijo hablando por primera vez el detective mas joven.

Pues si es así, no pierdan mas tiempo y vayan que me urgen tener esa información cuanto antes.

Oh Eleanor estoy muy emocionada. -decía clarisa.-ya mañana es la gran inauguración del la boutique "_Frasck__Paradise"._

_Eleanor sonreía, pero con cierta nostalgia. -así es, ya mañana es la inauguración._

_Clarisa que veía a Eleanor un poco triste le pregunto.-que pasa? No te veo tan emocionada como ayer._

_Es mi esposo, esta mañana se fue a Nueva York, y quería que estuviera aquí en la inauguración.-dijo Eleanor._

_Entiendo amiga.-dijo clarisa tomando su mano.-pero tu eres consiente que su trabajo requiere mucha dedicación._

_Si en eso tienes razón, pero quería que estuviera aquí apoyándome._

_**Nueva York**_

Richard se encontraba en su oficina, arreglando unos documentos cuando Adel llamo a su puerta.

Pase.-dijo este distraído en los documentos.

Señor, como esta.-dijo este tendiéndole la mano.

Richard puso su atención en el hombre y acepto la mano.-estoy regular, que noticias me tienes?-pregunto él.

Pues los detectives no se encuentran aquí en Nueva York, viajaron de urgencia pero no me informaron a donde.-dijo Adel.

Richard resoplo molesto.-me recomendaron estos detectives por ser lo mejores.-se acerco a la ventana.-pero siento que no están haciendo un buen trabajo.

Señor, disculpe si estoy siendo osado, pero me gustaría darle un consejo.-dijo Adel.

Richard se volteo y lo vio a los ojos.-dime.

Que le tenga paciencia, un caso como este, requiere mucha dedicación, pero sobretodo se requiere paciencia, por parte de ellos, pero sobretodo por parte de usted.

Richard se quedo en silencio y luego dijo.-Eso que me pides es muy difícil para mí, la paciencia no es mi mejor amiga.-y cambiando el tema volvió con lo más importante.-necesito información, y quiero que en cuanto regresen, venga a mi oficina inmediatamente.-dijo en voz firme.

**Inglaterra**

Candy hablaba muy amenamente con Anthony sus risas se escuchaba a kilómetros de distancia, pero ninguno de los dos sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ellos.

Con una expresión bastante molesta, y con ojos que echaban chispa de furia. -Candice! –dijo Terry con voz intensa y prepotente.

Candy se sobresalto al igual que Anthony y los dos voltearon a la misma dirección de donde provenía esa voz masculina.

Candy parpadeo un par de veces y dijo.-te… Terry…que haces aquí?

Que hago aquí? Por favor Candy es la pregunta mas estúpida que me han hecho.-dijo este molesto.

Anthony función el ceño.-quien eres tú y porque le hablas así a Candy.

Terry molesto dijo.-tú no te metas en lo que no te interesa, y tu Candy sube al auto ahora mismo.

Candy se cruzo de brazos y molesta por el comportamiento de Terry dijo con firmeza.-no quiero irme contigo Terry.

Anthony con ceño fruncido dijo. -Candy ven conmigo...- tomo la mano de Candy.-este tipo no tiene porque tratarte así.

Terry que ya perdía la poca paciencia que tenía y mas al ver que Anthony tomo la mano de Candy.-se acerco a ellos de un solo paso y dijo. -Candy se va conmigo…-y la soltó del amarre de Anthony.-porque yo lo digo y más te vale que te alejes de ella niño tonto.

No soy ningún niño.-dijo Anthony molesto.

Basta! -grito Candy.-esta bien Terry, me voy contigo, Anthony lo siento mucho pero debo irme. -Candy pasó al lado de Terry y de Anthony y se subió al auto.

Espera Candy.-dijo Anthony queriendo detenerla.

Pero Terry se atravesó y se quedo observando a Anthony con mirada amenazante.-espero que no te cruces en mi camino.-dijo Terry.

Anthony no se dejo cohibir y le respondió.-y yo espero que tu tampoco te vuelvas a cruzar en el mío. Y mirándose con frialdad, los dos tomaron rumbos distintos.

Neil llego a residencia de su padre, después que este los citara para habla de un tema importante.

Neil con manos temblorosas tomo la perilla de la puerta de la biblioteca donde se encontraba su padre esperándolo, una vez adentro, con palabras entre cortadas dijo.-buenas… tardes, padre.

El hombre que le daba la espalda se enderezo en su asiento y con una sonrisa maliciosa, dijo.-que bueno que te veo hijo mío.-dijo con ironía.-toma asiento, por favor.-apunto hacia el sillón que se encontraba enfrente de su escritorio.

Neil dio unos paso e hizo lo indicado por su padre, y sin perder mas tiempo pegunto.-de que quieres hablar conmigo?

El padre se puso de pies y fue a servirse un vaso de coña y dijo.-quiere que me cuentes sobre la familia Grandchester.

Neil frunció el ceño en señal de incredulidad y dijo.-y para que quieres que te hable de esa familia?

El hombre rio irónicamente.-las preguntas las hago yo.-y poniéndose serio dijo con voz firme.- y mas te vale que pronto empieces hablar, ya me conoces Neil, y la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. Así que quiero saberlo todo.

Neil trago grueso y agacho la cabeza.

Una vez que Terry se subió al auto lo encendió, y lo puso en marcha mientras tomaba el volante del auto con furia, hasta que los nudillo se le pusieron blancos.

Candy lo observo y dijo.-porque viniste a buscarme en lugar de mi tía?

Terry resoplo y dijo.-porque quise Candy.

Así, y para que? Para tratar mal a un amigo que acabe de conocer.-dijo Candy con ceño fruncido.

No tengo porque darte explicaciones, y además no entiendo que haces hablando con él tan amigablemente, si tu misma dices que lo acabas de conocer.

Candy lo vio unos segundo y dijo.-porque es un muchacho muy amable que me ofreció su compañía mientras esperaba, por mi tía.-dijo eso ultimo con sarcasmo.

Terry medio sonrió.-sabes que Candy. -Terry se estaciono en un parque y bajo del auto, Candy lo observo incrédula, luego Terry abrió la puerta del lado de donde se encontraba ella y le ofreció su mano para que ella bajara, pero Candy un poco renuente se negaba a aceptar, pero después de pensarlos unos pocos segundo acepto la mano de Terry.

Que hacemos aquí? –pregunto ella.

Quiero caminar contigo y que hablemos un poco.-dijo él un poco calmado.

Candy no contesto y decidido emprender camino mientras veía a su alrededor.

Terry la observo y la siguió luego de un rato de silencio el dijo al fin.-debo disculparme de nuevo contigo que me he comportado estos días como un perfecto imbécil y patán.

Candy detuvo su andar y dijo muy seria.-no solo a mi me debes una disculpa Terry, sino a Anthony, te comportaste muy grosero con él.

Terry resoplo y la furia se volvió a apoderar de él.- me interesa es tu disculpa Candy, no la de ese niño, además, él no tenia porque entrometerse en problemas que no son de su incumbencia.-finalizo muy serio.

Entonces si es así no creo que pueda disculpar aun grosero mal criado como tú.-finalizo ella.

Espera un momento niñita, aquí la única mal criada eres tú. Te importa mucho que tu amiguito de juego se sienta mal por mi falta de respeto, a ya se…-Terry se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativo.-te enamoraste de ese niño tonto no es así, por eso te importa mucho como se siente o que piensa de ti.-dijo Terry con burla.

Candy jadeo de horror. –por…por supuesto que no.-dijo indignada.-eres un grosero y no vas a cambiar nunca Terry.-dijo ella.

Terry con arrogancia dijo.-para que voy a cambiar, si a si todas las mujeres y niñas.-eso lo dijo refiriéndose a Candy.-me quieren así.-finalizo con una amplia sonrisa.

Candy frunció el ceño y dijo para sus adentros. -Terry merece una lección por su osadía y por ser tan arrogante.-pero con una amplia sonrisa dijo.-quiero que hoy mismo se haga la apuesta, la cual te hable hace unos días atrás, y así obtendrás de mi mas que mi disculpas. Obtendrás lealtad, respeto, obediencia y sobretodo seré tu sirvienta durante el tiempo que desees. Claro eso es si ganas la apuesta. -Candy le tendió la mano.

Terry la vio incrédulo y pregunto.-porque cambias de tema tan de repente?

Porque tan de repente me acorde de ello.-dijo con burla.-que, aceptas o no?

Terry sonrió con cierta ironía y dijo.-esta bien.-y estrecharon la mano.-pero no pudo evitar decirse.-si gano, seria excelente, y ventajoso para mi.-dijo conteniendo las risas maliciosa.-te gustaría pasear un rato por el parque.

Candy sonrió y dijo.-claro, así bajamos un poco la tención.

El rio y la tomo de la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso.

Candy se paralizo y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo.

Terry rio por su expresión de asombro y dijo.-vamos, por allá hay unos banquitos y vende unos delicioso dulces.

Anthony espera. -decía una voz chillona detrás de él.

Anthony se detuvo molestos.-que es lo que pasa Eliza.

No me trates así, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te allá pasado.-dijo esta molesta.

En partes si, tu comportamiento con las chicas que acabo de conocer fue verdaderamente grosero.

No me digas como tratar a esas estúpidas que me caen mal, no te quiero ver cerca de ellas más, te lo prohíbo entendiste.-dijo esta furiosa.

Anthony con mirada fría y voz potente le dijo a Eliza.-tu a mi no me das ordenes ni mucho menos me prohíbes nada entendiste, y si no te parece ya sabes que hacer.

Eliza abrió los ojos en sorpresa. -Anthony tú no me puedes hablar así, y que quieres decir con que ya se que hacer?

Pero Anthony no le hizo caso y siguió con su andar.

Eliza corrió para alcanzarlo.-no creas que me vas a dejar, o que yo lo voy hacer, primero tendrás que matarme.-dijo molesta.

Anthony se detuvo abruptamente.-estas locas Eliza, hoy mi día no fue muy bueno que digamos, como para lidiar contigo, así que hablamos mañana.

Eliza se quedo parada a mitad de la acera que la llevaba a su casa.-me vas a dejar aquí?

Anthony que ya estaba lejos alcanzo a gritar, ya estas cerca de tu casa, no creo que te vayas a perder.-dijo con burla.

Eliza empezó a patalear molesta, y dijo.-juro que me las van a pagar una a una las de ese maldito grupo de descerebrada, empezando por ti Candice y terminando con Melisa, juro que se van a arrepentir por haberse cruzado en mi camino.

Mientras que Anthony caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y suspiraba recordando una tierna mirada y una linda sonrisa, pero cuando recordaba la escena de esa tarde su expresión cambio a una de molestia e impotencia.-quien se cree ese patán para tratar así a una chica, será su novio, o será su hermano, no, no se parecen mucho, demonios tengo que averiguarlo, pronto.-se decía Anthony mientras caminaba

Paty hablaba muy amena y sonriente con Stear, cuando la abuela Marta entraba a su encuentro, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír con alegría porque recordó parte de su juventud.-no quiero interrumpir.-dijo mientras se acercaba a los chicos, que estos al verla le sonrieron.

Para nada abuela no interrumpe.-dijo Paty.

Stear como todo un caballero. -Paty tiene razón señora Marta, su presencia es muy grata para nosotros.

Saben chicos, esto nunca se lo había contado a nadie, solo a mis amigas de juventud, ya que ellas fueron testigos.-dijo la abuela Marta.-Cuando yo me enamore tenia la misma edad que Paty tiene ahora.-dijo eso suspirando.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y siguieron muy atentos a lo que la abuela Marta estaba contando.

Y el chico del cual me enamore tenia 25 años.-dijo riendo con picardía.-pero eso a mi no me importo, porque en el corazón no se manda y cuando el manda uno solo obedece. Y para mi suerte ese chico también estaba enamorado de mi.-dijo feliz recordando la escena.-mis padres no lo aceptaron del todo, pero poco a poco el fue ganado su cariño, por ser un chico educado y caballeroso, así que mis padres accedieron a que me visitara, y siempre ocupábamos el mismo sillón, así como ahorita esta ustedes.-dijo apuntado hacia el sitio donde estaba Stear y Paty, sentados.-al poco tiempo estábamos perdidamente enamorados, y mas que nunca, así que sin perder mas tiempo nos casamos.-dijo la abuela muy feliz.

Paty que ya estaba conmovida por la historia, pregunto.-es mi abuelo Emilio del que hablas?

La abuela Marta muy feliz respondió.- así es hija. -Emilio fue mi primer, único y gran amor, y de ese gran amor nació mi hijo, Emiliano, tu padre.-suspiro y dijo.-nuestro amor durara mucho mas allá de la eternidad.-dijo eso muy significativo.

Paty se puso de pies y la abrazo.-abuela que hermosa historia, porque nunca me la habías contado?-pregunto.

Porque estaba esperando el momento especial para hacerlo, y hoy al verte junto a este chico.-dijo la abuela apuntando a Stear que se veía también conmovido.- me hiciste acordar de mi amor, y se que ustedes harán una hermosa pareja.

Paty se sonrojo.-abuela que estas diciendo, Stear y yo solo somos amigos.

Stear se puso de pies sorprendido.-creo que ya es hora de irme.

Pero porque tanta prisa, acaso le molesto lo que dije?-pregunto la abuela.

No para nada señora, solo que ya es muy tarde.-dijo Stear nervioso.

Antes de que te marches.-dijo la abuela, y le sujeto la mano a Paty y le sujeto la mano a Stear.-si se gustan tienen mi bendición y mi aprobación, ustedes hacen y harán una muy bella pareja, no me opondré a su amor nunca.-dijo la abuela.

Stear se sonrojo al igual que Paty. -será mejor que acompañe a stear a la puerta.-dijo Paty.

Stear le dio un beso en la mano a la abuela y dijo.-fue un placer conocerla señora Marta.

El placer fue mío.-espero verte pronto por aquí.-dijo picarona.-eres y serás bienvenido siempre.

Stear con nervios dijo.-gracias.

Una vez que estaban afuera Paty no pudo evitar disculparse con Stear.-disculpa a mi abuela Stear.-dijo ella con pena.

No te preocupes Paty, tu abuela me cayo muy bien, es muy agradable, pero sobretodo muy cariñ Paty quería hablar algo contigo hoy, pero nunca se me dio la oportunidad, hasta ahorita.

Paty se puso tensa y dijo.-si…dime.

Stear recordó las palabras de la abuela Marta y pensó que lo mejor era darse una oportunidad con Paty, de conocerla mejor y que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo.-que me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor, tener una amistad, no niego que me gustas, y es por ello que me gustaría que saliéramos, como amigos.

Paty sonrió y dijo.-a mi también me gustaría Stear.-pero oculto muy bien lo emocionada que estaba.

Stear le dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió al auto y con una señal de adiós se despidió de Paty, mientras que ella flotando en una nube ingresaba a la casa, su abuela que había visto la escena sonreía con satisfacción.

Así que me estas diciendo que los Grandchester tiene a una niña de 13 años viviendo con ellos. -decía el padre de Neil muy interesante.-escucha bien Neil.-dijo este.-quiero que estés cerca de esa familia, eres amigo del muchacho eso es una de las ventajas a tu favor pero sobretodo al mío, quiero que estés al tanto de cada paso que den, sobretodo la niña, quiero que la conozcas y te vuelvas su amiguito.-dijo el hombre maliciosamente.

Neil escuchaba atento cada palabra dijo.-si hago ese trabajo, entonces el otro esta descartado.-dijo este con una pisca de esperanza en la voz.

El hombre rio fuerte y dijo con burla.-según mis cálculos tú me debes una fortuna, y dos trabajos no te vendrían nada mal, así pagas tus deudas mas rápido.-dijo el hombre.

Neil frunció el ceño y dijo.-estas queriendo decir que voy a trabajar en aquel trabajo también?

El hombre dijo muy firme. -así es querido hijo.-mientras mas estés ocupado, mejor, porque tengo planes contigo a futuro, y eso es algo beneficioso para los dos.-dijo el hombre con una risa irónica.

Neil salió de la casa de su padre frustrado, molesto, y decepcionado, y para completar, una mujer llamaba a su teléfono.

Que es lo que quieres?-dijo este molesto.

Que ya se te olvido lo de anoche.-dijo Susana del otro lado de la línea.

Para nada querida.-dijo empleando sarcasmo.-y cuando yo lo desee o te necesite te llamo, así que ahorita no quiero que me moleste, no estoy en el mejor de los humores.

Pues es una lastima para ti, tenemos que hablar.-dijo Susana.

Pues no será ahorita, yo te busco.-y corto la comunicación.

Archie llevo a Annie a su casa, y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla Archie la invito al gran juego que tenían pautado para el fin de semana ya que seria el campeonato, y la necesitaba allí para que le diera ánimos, Annie acepto emocionada dándole un gran abrazo, luego entro a su casa mientras que Archie la seguía con la mirada.

Terry después de pasar largas horas en el parque haciendo reír a Candy y esta a él decidieron partir a la casa, Terry le compro algunas golosinas para el camino, sabiendo así cuales eran las favoritas de candy, mientras que por otro lado, Candy no dejaba de sentirse dichosa, al estar cada vez mas cerca de Terry, y respirar su aroma tan varonil, cada minuto que pasaba, podía darse cuenta del amor que le tenia, podía decir que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Terrence Grandchester, pero no iba a negar que tenia que cambiar en él ese temperamento tan fuerte, tenia que darle una lección, aunque a ella le gustara ese arrogante malcriado.

Candy bajo del auto con ayuda de Terry, y mientras entraba a la casa dijo.-voy arriba a cambiarme y a ponerme mas cómoda porque tenemos algo pendiente que hacer.-dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que empezaba a subir las escaleras y se detuvo para decir con voz firme.-ya sabes el sitio de encuentro.-y rio para seguir su camino.

Terry con las manos en los bolsillos, la seguía con la mirada, y reía divertido por la actitud de Candy.

Los minutos pasaron y Terry esperaba a Candy en el jardín al lado del gran árbol, cuando la vio dijo con burla. -pensé que no venias, porque te dio miedo.

Candy rio.-para nada. Me tome la molestia de pedirle este cronometro a Libet dijo que es tuyo.-dijo Candy mostrándole el cronometro.

Terry lo vio y dijo. -así es, cuídalo.-dijo con burla.

Ella sonrió y dijo.-para hacer las cosas mas justa, me tome el atrevimiento de invitar a Libet y a mi nana Luisa, para que fueran testigos de lo que aquí se va hacer.

Terry se cruzo de brazos.-por favor Candy porque tanto drama para una simple apuesta.

Porque así ella son testigos y certifican quien gano y quien no, además ellas nos tomaran el tiempo en el cronometro, como se que Libet es de tu confianza ella te tomara el tiempo a ti, pero eso si, luisa la estará monitoreando que ella no haga trampa para que seas tu el ganador, y luisa me tomara el tiempo a mi, y Libet la va a monitorear, para que tampoco allá ninguna trampa.

Terry rio.-y porque no me das el cronometro a mi, para yo tomarte el tiempo a ti y después tú me lo tomas a mi.-dijo burlón.

Candy se quedo seria.-porque necesito testigos. -mintió.

Terry rio con ganas.-no confías en mi verdad, niñita mentirosa.-y volvió a reír.

Libet y Luisa llegaron y Candy les dio las indicaciones, y las mujeres intercambiaron miradas, pero luego rieron con diversión, Terry como todo caballero dejo que Candy fuera la primera en empezar, pero no sin antes llevarse un sermón de Luisa y de Terry, que tuviera mucho cuidado, y esta con suma arrogancia dijo que ya todo estaba bajo control.

Y mientras que el cronometro hacia su trabajo Candy empezaba a trepar el inmenso árbol, y Terry con ceño fruncido observaba con atención cada movimiento que ella hacia, pero a la vez alabando su habilidad para trepar con agilidad y rapidez, se sorprendió mucho, pero lo que mas le sorprendió que casi lo hace caer de espalda por la impresión, fue que Candy llego hasta el tope mas lato del árbol, haciendo así que luisa detuviera el cronometro, con un tiempo de 10 minutos.

Candy bajo poco a poco y con una amplia sonrisa dijo.-cuanto esta vez luisa?

Y esta con manos temblorosa por la angustia dijo.-10 minutos mi niña.

Terry sonreía pero a la vez se hacia el desinteresado, mientras ya estaba mas que dispuesto a trepara el árbol.

Candy le dijo.-supera eso.-y rio con burla.

Libet ya tenia el cronometro mas que listo esperando por Terry en cuanto este empezó a trepar el cronometro empezó a andar, Candy veía la escena divertida, pero no podía dejar de angustiarse porque este pelara una rama y callera, pero alejando esos pensamientos se concentro en recrearse los ojos viendo ese magnifico cuerpo tan masculino, Terry trato de trepar lo mas rápido posible y por primera vez en su vida llego al tope del árbol, y todo por el afán de ganarle a Candy, claro subir al tope le tomo mucho tiempo, y para su mala suerte, el cronometro marcaba 20 minutos.

Terry bajo lo mas rápido posible y se encontró con una sonriente Candy. -muy bien Terry eres excelente.-dijo Candy con burla.-pero hay un solo ganador, y ese fui yo.-ella se apunto.

Y Terry con rostro cansado se llevo las manos a la cintura y con una media sonrisa dijo.-esta bien Candy, lo acepto, eres muy buena trepando, digno de una mona.-y rio a carcajada.

Candy frunció el ceño.-lo dices porque estas herido, por haber perdido.-y luego dijo para sus adentros.-ya veras la lección que te voy a dar por osado y falta de respeto-y rio tan duro que Terry se sobresalto.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola a todas mis bellas amigas y queridas lectoras, antes debo celebrar con ustedes que llegamos a los **104** **Reviews, **uy eso si que me tiene emocionada, dichosa y muy feliz, y eso es gracias a todas ustedes:

**Lucero: **que dios también te bendiga a ti amiga, gracias por estar aquí comentado cada capitulo, besos.

_**GemaGrandchester**_**: **amiga si que me haces reír con eso de la prosti de Margaret jajaja espero q te allá gustado esta escena, y gracias por estar aquí comentado cada capitulo y poniéndole tu buen humor, besos.

_**Dayanna**_**: **hola dayanna espero q este capitulo allá sido de tu agrado, ya viste q Terry dejo el libertinaje aun lado jajaja espero seguir leyéndote, besos.

**Oligrancheste****: **amiga que bueno q leerte me haces reír también con tu buen humor jajaja ya veras q mas pasa con la gusana y el Neil, espero q en este capitulo hallas aclarado algunas dudas, Besos.

**nela 2307: **jajaja espero q este capitulo te allá gustado, acertaste en tu comentario, espero leerte mas seguido mira q me agradan también tu buen humor, besos.

**Silvia R.S**: amiga q bueno q te gusto el capitulo anterior, y si Susana se perdió de estar con Terry por tonta, aflojo con el q menos uno pensaba jajajaja y bueno yo actualizo cada semana, pero no se decir q día específicamente, puede ser cualquier día de la semana, besos.

**Karina Grandchester: **amiga gracias por tus comentarios que me dejas cada semana, espero q este capitulo halla sido también de tu agrado, y hallas salido también de dudas jajaja besos.

**Klayis Andrew**: así es amiga, fue tu sobrino el q apareció, pero no te preocupes q dentro de poco tu príncipe saldrá jajaja me hiciste reír con eso de ojos de pistola, espero seguir leyendo tu buen humor también, besos.

**chikita973: **así es amiga, Anthony será un contrincante muy fuerte para Terry jajaja, espero seguirte leyendo, besos.

**Karelem**: por supuesto q no me voy a desanimar, porque se q cuento con el apoyo de todas para seguir, besos.

**Mishell L.A.G: **espero q este capitulo al igual q el otro, halla sido también de tu agrado, mira q me alegra q te guste la historia besos.

_**lenore18**_**: **jajaja y a mi me encanta q a ti te encante este fic, eso me alegra mucho, y así será amiga, gracias por tu paciencia y por tu comentario, besos.

_**.21**_** : **así es hay miradas q matan y mas cuando hay celos jajaja, q alegría leerte, besos.

**Elyter: **jajaja tranquila amiga, no eres exigente y me alegra q esta historia de este gustado mucho, eso me alegra, besos

_**Terry780716**_**:** gracias por tus palabras de apoyo amiga, y soy consiente q todas las chicas al igual q tú son de mente abierta, es por ello q sigo adelante con la historia, y gracias una vez mas por tu comentario y por los q me has dejado en cada actualización, besos.

**Betty: **estoy muy bien gracias a dios y a todas ustedes por seguir aquí conmigo, y gracias a ti por comentar amiga, y q dios también de bendiga a ti, y claro q no es atrevimiento, me puedes buscar como JESSICA MIJARES, tengo como foto la imagen de mi bello ingles TERRY jajaja y sino aparezco así puedes intentar con mi correo q es 

**Magda13: **espero q en este te halla gustado la reacción de Anthony jajaja y espero q también me tengas paciencia jajaja besos.

**dulcecandy la diosa del amor: **gracias por tus comentarios amiga, bueno yo actualizo cada semana y puede ser cualquier día de la semana y claro mi facebook es Jessica mijares, y tengo de imagen a mi ingles TERRY también puedes buscarme en el facebook por este correo 

_**Ana Maria Cornwell**_**: **espero q puedas ponerte al día con los capítulos amiga, y q emoción me da q te encante esta historia, espero leerte mas seguido, besos.

Amigas bellas muchísimas gracias de corazón, sus **Reviews, **son los que me motivan y me inspiran a seguir, gracias una vez mas a cada una de ustedes por seguir aquí, y a las demás chicas q por cuestiones de trabajo o de estudio, se les hace imposible leer la historia pero que después se ponen al corriente y me lo dejan saber, también les doy mi mas sincero agradecimiento, se les quiere mucho y se me cuidan todas, y q dios las bendiga, y hasta el próximo capitulo si dios quiere…

**NOTA:**

**Se me paso por alto preguntarles algo jajaja, que lección quieren que candy le de a Terry, por osado grosero y arrogante, Candy necesita ayuda, se lo dejo en sus manos, y lo pongo en votación, claro eso es si quieren darle una ayudita a Candy sino bueno jajaja.**

**Hasta el próximo bellas…**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

El viernes llego, Candy ese día se despertó con una sonrisa radiante iba bajando por las escaleras con una alegría llego al comedor tarareando una canción para su sorpresa Terry la esperaba allí con una sonrisa burlona.

La princesa durmió bien.-dijo el con burla.

Candy rio y dijo.-por supuesto, hoy es un día hermoso, no te parece?

Terry ignoro su sarcasmo y le sirvió unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado.-espero que te gusten.-dijo él.

Candy los observo y el aspecto que los huevos tenían no le gusto mucho pero decidió darle una probadita, arrugo la cara y luego bebió agua.-estan muy buenos. –mintió con una risita.

Terry rio.-ten un poco de jugo de manzana.-le sirvió el jugo.

Candy lo vio también luego lo bebió y lo escupió.-esto es jugo de manzana?-le pregunto incredula.

Claro que lo es. -Terry regreso a la cocina y saco un tomate.-mira le dijo mostrándoselo.

Candy casi se ahoga de la risa.-eso es un tomate Terry.-luego puso el ceño fruncido.-lo hiciste al propósito verdad?

Por supuesto que no, debes tener en cuenta que la cocina no es para mi.-dijo él con ganas de reírse de la cara de Candy.

Pues te vas a acostumbrar a ella, porque sino lo recuerdas, anoche gane una apuesta y tu como todo un caballero aceptaste tu derrota por lo tanto, me pagaras, haciéndome de comer, llevándome al colegio y entre otras cosas que se me vayan ocurriendo.-dijo con malicia.

Terry burlón dijo.-esta bien te hare de comer…-y sin que Candy escuchara dijo en susurro.-pero va hacer la mas horrenda.-y luego rio.

Pero Candy como sabia que Terry tenía sus trucos bajo la manga le dijo. -comerás conmigo lo que tu cocines.

Estas loca.-y luego para no quedar en evidencia se apuro a decir.-no, esta comida la hago solo para usted.-dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

Candy con una dulce sonrisa le dijo.-pero como yo soy buena y no estamos en la época antigua, tu comerás conmigo.-luego se puso de pies y dijo.-te espero en el auto trame mi morral que esta arriba del sillón de la sala.-y mientras caminaba sonreía por lo que acaba de hacer.

Terry la siguió con una mirada furiosa, y dijo.-ya se me ocurrirá algo estos 3 meses para ti serán un infierno Candy, mientras que yo lo voy a disfrutar.

¡Neil!-grito Susana.

Que pasa por que gritas como una loca.-dijo este molesto.

Tenemos que hablar, ayer me cortaste la llamada.

Neil se le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza.-ven hablemos por aquí.-y la tomo del brazo.

Bueno como vamos hacer con Terry?-pregunto la tonta.

Eso es tu problema no el mío, y lo que quiero hablar contigo es sobre su prima.-dijo este.

Que? de esa niña tonta, te gusta acaso?-pregunto susana.

Claro que no, no seas estúpida, ni la conozco, solo quiero que me digas si sabes algo de ella?-pregunto este interesado.

Susana se quedo un rato pensativa y luego dijo.-no se mucho, solo se que viven con ellos, eso es todo.

Neil la observo un rato y dijo.-veo que no sirves para nada, porque ni para el sexo.-dijo burlo.

Susana se sonrojo.-y tu tampoco sirves para nada, porque aun estoy esperando que me digas como demonios voy hacer para volver con Terry?

Neil hizo un gesto de fastidio y dijo.-que obsesión la tuya, ahorita tengo muchas cosas en que ocupar mi tiempo, como para pensar en estupideces.

Susana se puso histérica.-tu me dijiste que me ibas ayudar.

Si?.-pregunto con sarcasmo y dijo.-yo no lo recuerdo, déjame en paz, yo te buscare, y mas te vale que hagas lo que te diga, entendiste.-le espeto.-porque sino todo el mundo se enterara que ya dejaste el celibato.-dijo riendo.

Susana se puso roja de la furia contenida y apretó fuerte el puño mientras seguía a Neil con la mirada.

Terry dejo a Candy en el colegio, pero para sorpresa de ella, Anthony la esperaba en la puerta del colegio con rostro inexpresivo, Candy camino hasta quedar cerca de el.

Hola buenos días.-le dijo sonriente.

Hola Candy, buenos días, como amaneces.-pregunto él.

Bien gracias, te encuentras bien?-quiso saber ella.

Claro, pero ayer me quede preocupado por ti.-dijo Anthony.

Y yo también, quiero disculparme por…

No te disculpes Candy, esta bien, pero…-Anthony trataba de conseguir el modo de preguntarle a Candy quien era el chico arrogante y que era de ella. -así que se apresuro y con cautela pregunto.-ese chico es algún familiar tuyo?

Si es mi primo.-dijo ella.

Anthony respiro aliviado.-entiendo, y por eso reacciono así?

Creo que si.-dijo Candy incrédula.

Hola chicos.-dijo melisa con una radiante sonrisa.

Hola melisa.-dijo Candy y Anthony.

Melisa casi se cae para atrás al escuchar que Anthony pronuncio su nombre.

Candy la vio con complicidad y dijo.- olvide algo me disculpa y se fue a toda prisa.

Anthony iba a decir algo, pero ya esta estaba lejos, luego vio a melisa y le regalo una dulce sonrisa.-bueno si me disculpas creo que ya es hora de irme.-dijo él.

Melisa que aun estaba en las nubes no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza.-pero luego volvió de su letargo y pensó.- iba a perder esa oportunidad de estar con Anthony.- así que saco valor y pronuncio ese dulce nombre. -Anthony espera.

El se detuvo y volteo a verla.-si dime?

Te acompaño así podemos hablar de algunas cosas.-dijo ella.

Anthony se encogió de hombro y dijo.-pero recuerda que el colegio esta dividió y tu salón queda hacia allá.-apunto.-y el mío hacia acá.

Melisa se sonrojo.-bueno si tienes razón.-podemos hablar en el receso.-claro si Eliza no te pone la cadena.-dijo molesta.

Anthony ignoro eso ultimo y dijo.-claro, hasta ahora y se despidió.

Melisa se quedo suspirando.-mientras su mirada lo seguía.

Anthony mientras camina, sonreía y dijo. -así que son solo primos, pero quien no conociera que fueran primos, pensaría que son novios, se comportaba de una manera dominante y hasta llegue a pensar que tenia celos, espero no toparme mas con ese chico, no es mi tipo.-se dijo con ceño fruncido.

Eleanor hizo un ultimo intento y llamo a su esposo a la oficina que tenia en Nueva York hablo con él y por ultimo le pregunto si iba a volver para esta noche, Richard suspiro y dijo que lo lamentaba mucho, ya que tenia demasiado trabajo pendiente, Eleanor se resigno y con mucho cariño se despidió de él, Richard al sentirse culpable, llamo a Adel, para que le hiciera un favor.

Los chicos estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, ya que el sábado era el gran campeonato de futbol americano, tenia que hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que era su ultimo año en que jugaba con el equipo de la universidad, ya que este mismo año, era su graduación, así que si ellos se iba a despedir del equipo, entonces que mejor manera de hacerlo que coronándose campeones y saliendo por la puerta grande.

Tom era su entrenador un hombre de unos 30 años de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones claros, alto y de porte fuerte por ser el mejor jugador de futbol en su tiempo de universitario, retirándose para después, él mismo entrenar a chicos con potencial, ganándose así el respeto de sus alumnos, con tan poca edad llevo a la universidad a muchas victorias, así que con este equipo no iba hacer la exención, había entrenado duro con los chicos para que estos ganaran a como de lugar.

Muy bien Terry, eres el capitán del equipo y por lo tanto debes tener claro mis reglas y sobretodo las reglas del juego esta claro.-dijo Tom, en tono frio.

Siempre ha sido así entrenado.-dijo Terry.

Tom se le quedo observando a cada uno de ellos y dijo en tono arrogante.- entonces que empiece en juego.

Los chicos corriendo a toda prisa al campo mientras que Terry con voz potente les daba órdenes de posicionarse. Tom sabia que tenia que ser fuerte con los chicos y tratarlos con mano dura, lo mismo hacia Terry, sabia que eran amigos, pero a la hora de jugar y para que el partido saliera bien tenia que hablarles con voz firme y dura dejándole claro las instrucciones, en mas de una ocasión Tom tuvo que tomar del casco a Archie y zarandearlo mientras le gritaba para que entendiera unas cuantas cosa, mientras que Terry con ceño fruncido lo observaba con las manos en la cintura.

Muy bien dijo Tom.-aquí nadie se moverá hasta que yo no vea una excelente jugada, quiero que sean duros, salvajes, que consigan lo que quieren y que no acaben hasta lograrlo.-luego su mirada se dirigió a Archie.-tu eres el mejor chuteador, así que quiero que pongas en practica tus habilidades.

Archie asintió con la cabeza pero sin hacer el menor movimiento para ponerse de pies.

Tom lo vio con gesto duro y dijo.-no escuchaste lo que te dije, ponte de pies, o es que quieres que te demos la mano para ayudarte a levantarte del césped.-dijo en tono irónico. -Aquí no quiero maricas y va para todos, este es un entrenamiento fuerte y merece disciplina, no se que demonios pasa hoy con ustedes, andan en la nubes señoritas.-dijo molesto.-si es así mas les vale bajar por las buenas, ya hemos estado aquí varios siglos, ya es para que ustedes sepan las reglas, yo no tengo porque recordárselos a cada rato, me voy a sentar aquí.-dijo apuntando la banca.- y cualquier estupidez por parte de ustedes, y yo mismo me encargare que pierdan este juego.-les dijo con voz amenazante.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, Terry volvió al campo y formo 2 equipos, mientras que Tom los observaba con ceño fruncido.

**Nueva York**

Adel entro a la oficina de Richard seguido de los detectives, Richard los esperaba algo molesto.

Espero que me traigan buenas noticias, llevamos varios días varados donde mismo.-dijo Richard con voz fría.

Señor tenemos algo de importancia, se trata de estos.-dijo Royel entregándole un sobre a Richard.

Richard abrió el sobre y vio varias fotos y pregunto.-estos son los que andamos buscando?

Así es señor, las pista que hemos encontrado apuntan a ellos, pero…-Frank intercambio mirada con Royel.-uno de ellos esta muerto, parece ser que lo mataron por líos de falda.

Richard dudo unos segundo de ellos y dijo.-muy bien retírense, espero que las noticias que me traigan sean mas favorables que estas.-dijo mientras lanzaba el sobre desinteresado.

Después que los detectives se fueron, le dijo Adel.-ponme en contacto con un viejo amigo, creo que necesitare su ayuda.

Adel asintió con la cabeza mientras se acerba a tomar un móvil privado, exclusivo para llamadas de suma importancia y prudencia.

El receso llego y con ellos las platicas de las chicas se asían mas amenas.

Archie me invito al jugo de mañana.-dijo Annie emocionada.-es el campeonato, de seguro tu vas a ir Candy, porque Terry tu primo juega con ellos.

Candy sonrió y dijo.-aun no me ha dicho nada.

A mi Stear tampoco.-dijo Paty con cierta tristesa.

Espero que las invite así, no estar sola.-dijo Annie.

Vaya se ve que las chicas andan saliendo con un equipo completo de futbol.- dijo Melisa burlona.

Paty y Candy se sonrojaron.-por supuesto que no, Terry es mi primo.-dijo Candy.

Y Stear es solo un amigo.-dijo Paty.

Melisa vio a Annie y dijo.-no has dicho nada, se ve que Archie no es tu amigo ni tu primo.-dijo con ironía.-nos contaras?

Annie se sonrojo pero no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría. -Archie me pidió que fuera su novia.

Y las chicas jadearon de sorpresa.

Ósea que son novios?- Pregunto melisa sorprendida.

Bueno déjenme aclararles primero antes de que empiecen a sacar conclusiones.- así que Annie empezó a contarles lo sucedido con Archie mientras que Candy, Paty y Melisa intercambiaba miradas de complicidad y la sorpresa fue mayor cuando Annie conto lo de esperar para su cumpleaños.

Melisa la reprendió.-que tonta eres Annie, hubiese aceptado ser su novia, y encima el pobre tiene que esperar a que tu cumplas años, ósea que si faltaran siglos para que llegue tu cumpleaños, el tiene que esperar esos siglos.-dijo melisa.

Annie bajo la mirada.-entiéndeme.

Candy apoyo a Annie.-melisa, Annie tiene razón al pedirle eso a Archie, ella lo quiere a él de regalos de cumpleaños, y Archie debería estar alagado.-dijo Candy.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Annie también, lo más hermoso es que el día de tu cumpleaños tus padres te regalen aun chico de carne y hueso, porque si los padres de Annie aceptan a Archie le estaría dando ese bello regalo.-dijo Paty.

Melisa suspiro resignada.-esta bien pero…

Hola chicas.-Anthony interrumpió.

Melisa se le puso los ojos como dos estrellas. -Anthony que grata visita, ven siéntate aquí con nosotras.

Anthony le sonrió y luego su mirada se desvió a donde estaba Candy, que observaba a melisa muy esmerada en atender a Anthony.

Me gustaría pero no creo que sea algo prudente meterme en conversaciones de damas, solo pasaba a saludar, nos vemos a la hora de la salida, y se despidió.

Melisa resoplo molesta.-seguro que va a ver a la arpía de Eliza.

Bueno es lógico son novios.-dijo Paty.

Melisa la vio molesta.

Eliza Viste a Anthony hablando con las descerebradas.-dijo Luisa

Si lo vi, pero ahora mismo le voy a reclamar, Eliza fue furiosa y detuvo a Anthony por el brazo.-que hacías con esas estúpidas?

Anthony la vio incrédula.-me estas vigilando Eliza?

Si!-grito y lo hago porque eres mi novio.

Eliza no quiero discutir a jugar un partido de sockers, así que permiso.-y se fue sin darle más importancia a Eliza.

Eliza se quedo echando chispa.

Luisa se le acerco. -pensé que te había terminado.-dijo esta muy tranquila.

Eliza la vio molesta.-por supuesto que él no me va a dejar y eso es algo que voy a dejarle claro a esa estúpidas.-dijo mientras iba en dirección a donde Candy y las chicas se encontraba.

Eleanor mira lo que tu esposo de ha enviado dijo clarisa.-entrando con un ramo de rosas inmenso, con una cajita en el medio del arreglo florar y una nota.

A Eleanor se le iluminaron los ojos, y recibió el arreglo florar.-son mis favoritas.-dijo respirando el aroma de las magnificas rosas azules, luego vio la cajita y la nota que estaban juntas, decidió abrir la nota que decía:

**Mi querida y dulce esposa:**

Eres una magnifica mujer, se que esta noche te va a ir muy bien, no puedo estar contigo acompañándote como se debe, pero mi cariño y mi amor si lo están, y para compensar mi falta, decidí enviarte dos regalos, uno para que lo uses esta noche y el otro para que pienses en mi.

**Quien te ama Richard.**

Eleanor abrió la caja y era un hermoso collar de diamantes y unos bellos sarcillos a juego.

Clarisa se sorprendió.-dios mío Eleanor que hermoso.

Eleanor sonrió de felicidad.-si que lo están, pero mi mayor regalo era que el estuviera aquí conmigo.

Espero que se alejen de Anthony por las buenas, no saben de lo que soy capas, en un solo chasquido de dedos hago que las boten del colegio.-dijo Eliza furiosa y con mirada de querer desintegrarlas a cada una de las chicas.

Melisa se puso de pies y dijo.-y que piensas hacer alguna estupidez.-dijo burlona.

Candy se puso de pies y dijo.-mejor vámonos chicas el receso término.

Pero Eliza le arrebato a Candy de la mano un jugo de uva y se lo exprimió encima tanto a ella como a Melisa, Paty y Annie lograron apartarse a tiempo.

Oh creo que se ensuciaron, espero que no las reprendan cuando lleguen al salón.-ella y luisa se soltaron a carcajadas y luego se puso seria y dijo.- y que eso les sirva de lección, para darse cuenta de lo que soy capaz.-dijo Eliza.

Melisa furiosa la iba a tomar de los cabellos pero Candy se lo impidió.-no Melisa, eso es lo que ella quiere, que formes un escándalo en el colegio para ella quedar como victima.

Melisa llena de irá e impotencia dijo.-entonces que quieres que haga según tú Candy? que me quede de brazos cruzados cada vez que a ella le de la gana de tratarnos como si fuéramos sus esclavas.

Melisa tranquilizante.-dijo Annie.-ya encontraremos la forma de hacer pagar a Eliza.-pero tenemos que ser más astutas que ella.

Y ahora que vamos hacer, hay inspección como todo los días, si nos ven así seguro que nos suspenderán o quizás llamen a nuestro representante. Y aparte seremos el hazme reír del salón y mas si esta la pesada desgraciada de Eliza allí.-dijo Melisa frustrada y desesperada.

Paty se le ocurrió algo.-y porque no se adelanta y van a donde Carmen, y le explica que fue solo un accidente, así no entrar al salón.

Y así Eliza se queda con las ganas de reírse de ustedes.-dijo Annie.

Melisa y Candy intercambiaron miradas y se fueron a toda marcha a la oficina de Carmen.

Tom al ver lo cansado y el agotamiento de los chicos, les dio un pequeño descanso, Terry fue a beber un poco de agua y escucho que su celular sonaba, lo tomo y contesto.

Que hiciste que?-dijo este con ceño fruncido.

Perdón pero esa es la regla del colegio, no puedo llamar a mi tía porque se lo ocupada que esta.-dijo Candy en tono inocente.

Y tú crees que yo no lo estoy Candy.-dijo Terry con voz fría.

Pero por favor Terry no te moleste.-y compréndeme.

Terry resoplo molesto y dijo.-Déjame ver que puedo hacer por ti.-y corto la llamada.

Entrenador, debo irme, tengo un asunto que resolver de suma urgencia.-dijo Terry.

Esta bien Terry, te espero mañana temprano para seguir practicando les diré al resto de equipo.-dijo Tom.

Terry asintió y fue tomo sus cosas de la banca y se marcho, con la mirada de Neil sobre él.

Terry llego al colegio donde Candy lo esperaba en compañía de Melisa, esta les explicaron que fue un accidente para no entrar en detalles y pasar vergüenza.

Terry usando su poder de conquista y palabras dulce pudo converse a Carme de que todo fue un accidente de chiquillas. Que por esta vez las disculpara, logrando con eso, que esta cediera y dejara que se llevara tanto a Melisa como a Candy a casa.

Como lo hiciste?-pregunto Melisa interesada.

No preguntes niña.-son cosas de adultos.-dijo con arrogancia.

Candy frunció el ceño.-lleva a Melisa a su casa, si eres tan amable…-y susurro para que ella solo escuchara.-alguna vez.

Melisa iba en la parte de atrás del auto de Terry observado lo elegante y a la vez lo deportivo que era este.

Terry la podía ver desde el espejo retrovisor del auto y dijo.-se te ha perdido algo melisa?

Esta se sobresalto.-no para nada.-dijo con una risa tímida.

Terry quería reír abiertamente, por lo dicho, pero mejor se concentraba en manejar, porque Candy no lo dejaba de ver con mirada molesta.

La gran noche llego, Terry después de dejar a melisa en su casa, se llevo a Candy directo a casa, ya que Eleanor le dejo instrucciones de que tenían que estar listo para la inauguración.

Terry ese día llevaba una chaqueta color veis con un jeas color blanco una camisa blanca que deja su pecho entre abierto y unos zapatos a juego con la chaqueta su cabello iba peinado pero algunos mechones adornaba su frente que lo hacía verse tan varonil y guapo, sin duda era una maravilla y elegancia de hombre.

Candy se puso un vestido que llegaban mas abajo de las rodillas, de un color verde esmeralda que hacían juego con sus ojos, y con pequeños adornos brillantes como el diamante era de mangas largas pero dejaba a la vista un poco de su cuello y de los hombros, unas zapatillas que hacían juego con los adornos del vestido, el cabello lo llevaba suelto solo un lazo a juego con el vestido adornaba el centro de su cabello, bajo las escaleras emocionada por ver a Terry, este ya la esperaba y con una radiante sonrisa vio lo hermosa que lucia Candy, sin duda era un maravilla de niña, mientras que Candy, casi se cae de cabeza al verlo con esa hermosa sonrisa en su guapo rostro, y ese hermoso traje.-dios mío parecía sacado de revista.-se dijo Candy y cuando él la sujeto de la mano esta no pudo dejar de sentirse emocionada, nerviosa y asustada, pensaba que se iba a caer, Terry por otro lado se sentía muy bien, estar tomado de la mano de Candy le encantaba, la sentía tan indefensa pero a la ves tan linda y ese aroma a rosas que ella siempre usaba lo envolvía en una maravillosa danza.

Juntos se fueron a la gran inauguración, no dijeron nada en el camino, cada uno estaba absorbo en sus pensamientos. Llegaron a la dirección que su madre le había dado, el salón estaba lleno de mucha gente, Terry volvió a tomar a Candy de la mano para mezclarse entre la gente y así llegar a donde su madre estaba, habían reporteros por todas partes y su madre estaba entre ellos hablando muy animadamente, Terry sentó a Candy en un lugar cómodo, mientras iba por algo de beber después que Eleanor termino con los reporteros se acerco a ellos.

Estoy tan emocionada, gracias a los dos por venir.-dijo feliz mientras abrazaba a Candy y a Terry.

Las horas pasaron y Eleanor en compañía de clarisa, rebelaron que la tienda era para la mujer moderna de hoy en día, podían conseguir toda clase de vestidos, pantalones trajes, y hasta ropa deportiva y playera era todos lo que cualquier mujer podía desear, todos los allí presente aplaudieron y subieron sus copas, los reporteros tomaron mas fotos tanto al publico como a las dos hermosas mujeres elegante que acababan de inaugurar su boutique, Terry tomo a Candy de la mano y la llevo a donde se encontraba un piano para que entretuviera a la gente con su bella melodía, esta le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero lo que Terry no supo fue que un reportero tomo la foto precisamente cuanto el tomaba a Candy de la mano, quedado así como una pareja de enamorados, y mas al ver la miradas dulces y las sonrisas que estos se dieron.

La noche fue esplendida y así como la noche se fue llego la mañana, Candy bajo a tomar su desayuno como de costumbre y allí estaba Terry, esta ves con un plato de avena y frutas.

Ella le sonrió, y dijo.-espero que me acompañes.

Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, tengo entrenamiento, hoy es el juego.-dijo él despreocupado.

Pero no te puedes ir sin el estomago vacio.-dijo ella.

Terry renuente fue y se sirvió avena.-bien aquí estoy, ahora come.

Candy vio la avena y frunció el ceño se veía horrorosa.-luego con una sonrisa fingida se metió la primera cuchara, que arrugo la cara varias veces, tuvo que tomar agua para bajarla deprisa.

Terry la observaba con el rabillo del ojo y con ganas de reír, el tomo su cuchara y se la metió a la boca pero no hacia ningún gesto de horror para sorpresa de Candy.

Le gusta esa asquerosidad que él mismo prepara?.- se pregunto Candy.-te gusta Terry? quiso saber ella.

Si esta deliciosa no pensé que la avena me quedara también, no crees tú.-dijo él tratando de no reír por la cara de Candy, que parecía que estuviera comiendo limón.

Ella rio y mintió.- así es.-luego se sirvió jugo de naranja.-este lo hiciste tú? -pregunto.

Si bebe esta fresco.-dijo Terry despreocupado, mientras seguía bebiendo su avena.

Candy lo vio y luego bebió.-pero después tuvo que beber agua ya que esta estaba amago.-acaso licuaste las conchas de la naranja?

El se encogió de hombros.-porque no se licua todo eso?

Oh por dios Terry.-esta se puso de pies.-lo iba insultar, pero mejor le iba a dar donde mas le iba a doler quería guerra, guerra iba a tener, así muriera en el intento.-me iré contigo a tu entrenamiento.

Terry se ahogo con la avena.-estas loca, tu no vas a ir conmigo a ningún lado.

Porque no.-recuerda que me tienes que servir en todo lo que se me apetece.

Somos hombre Candy que demonios va hacer una niña en medio de puros hombres.

Por favor Terry, no me digas que todos practican desnudos.-dijo ella

Terry carcajeo.-por supuesto que no, pero…

Pero nada ya esta dicho me llevas, porque no creo que cuando vayas a jugar no dejen entrar a las mujeres a verlos ya que en el campo se encuentran puros hombres, o me equivoco?-pregunto ella.

Terry lo pensó y dijo.-esta bien Candy, ya seca a tus lagrimas y vámonos.-dijo con burla.

Buenos días.-entro luisa.-que madrugadores están.-dijo ella sonriendo y con el periódico en mano.

Si es que tengo asuntos pendientes, y Candy me va acompañar.-dijo Terry un poco nervioso.

Que bueno.-dijo ella riendo y luego le dio un beso en la frente a Candy.-voy a ver a Libet que de seguro ya están en la cocina, adiós chicos diviértanse.

Terry tomo a Candy del brazo y salió a toda prisa, Candy se sorprendió.-porque tanto apuro en salir del comedor, acaso Terry ocultaba algo.-se dijo, pero no le tomo mayor importancia.

Terry llego al campo, allí ya lo esperaban los chicos, todos lo saludaron y después con cortesía de dirigieron Candy, Terry la presento a los chicos que aun no la conocían como su prima,

No pensé que Terry te iba traer.-dijo Stear.

Ella sonrió.-yo se lo pedí.-dijo inocente.

Que bueno que has venido Candy.-dijo Archie.

Invitaras a Paty?-le pregunto Stear.

Este se encogió de hombros.-no se si quiera venir.

Inténtalo, tocar no es entrar.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Espero no interrumpir.-dijo Tom.

No para nada entrenador.-dijo Terry.-ella es mi prima Candy.

Tom le sonrió y le tendió la mano, un placer señorita.

Candy también le sonrió y le recibió la mano.-el placer es todo mío señor.

Bueno ante mano debo pedirte disculpa si llegas a escuchar algún leguaje no apto para menores, pero tratare de que no se me salga la clase.-dijo Tom juguetón.

Candy le sonrió.

Bueno basta de charlas Tom le hablo al grupo que se encontraba hablando.-es hora de entrar esta noche tenemos un partido que ganar, así que vayan al campo y empiecen a trotar.

Neil llego y se incorporo de una vez en el grupo sin percatarse de la presencia de Candy, unas horas pasaron y Candy estaba embelesada viendo la agilada de Terry para dar pases.-juega estupendo.-se dijo Candy para sus adentros.- sin duda esta noche van a ganar y yo quiero estar aquí para verlo.-se dijo emocionada, mientras que aTerry el sudor le corría y sus musculosas piernas y brazos se tensaba cuando veía algo que no le gustaba, Candy se recreaba la vista viendo esas hermosas y musculosas piernas y sus brazos cada ves que hacia un pase, el ambiente estaba lleno de suspiro provenientes de parte de Candy, y dándole gracias a dios que se le ocurrió venir, porque se hubiese perdido esta magnifica muestras de talento y de músculos.

Neil pidió un poco de tiempo ya que estaba sediento, el sol no dejaba ver quien era la persona que se encontraba en la banca hasta que se acerco a ella, pero sin mayor atención solo la vio de reojo y decidió servirse un buen vaso de agua.

Hola y quien eres.-dijo este después de beber agua.

Candy que ni cuenta se dio de su presencia ya que estaba viendo a un espécimen maravilloso. -desvió la mirada y dijo.-hola, yo soy Candy la prima de Terry.

Neil se quedo perplejo.

**CONTINUARA…**

Como siempre un millón de gracias por su gran apoyo simpatía y cariño que me dejan en cada Reviews no saben lo feliz q estoy por su gran apoyo y amistad. Y todo eso se lo debo a cada un de ustedes, mis bellas, y queridas lectoras:

**Lucero, **_**GemaGrandchester**_**,****Oligrancheste,****nela 2307, Silvia R.S, Karina Grandchester, Klayis Andrew, chikita973, Karelem, Mishell L.A.G, ELEONOR ALVAREZ,**_**lenore18**_**, Isabela,**_**.21**_**, Elyter, **_**Terry780716**_**, Betty, dulcecandy la diosa del amor, **_**Ana Maria Cornwell**_**, **_**klaudya**_**.**

Si se me olvido alguien que no nombre aquí me avisan jajaja se les quiere un montón, de ante mano muchas disculpa sino coloque mucha escena entre Candy y Terry con respecto a la apuesta, pero les prometo q en el siguiente se los traeré, por otra parte, la semana que viene quizás no le actualice porque mi computadora esta un poco lenta, y se la llevare a un técnico para que me la arregle, así que no se me desesperen que en cuanto mi computadora este bien, les monto el siguiente capitulo,besos amigas bellas y como siempre se me cuidan mucho, hasta entonces… quizás le actualice el día 24, espero q no sea mucho tiempo, de todas maneras tratare de traérselos pronto, y para las amigas que aun no me encuentran en el facebook, aquí les dejo el correo:

Jessica dominguez 21 arroba gmail punto con, es todo pegado pero si se los coloco así no me va a salir el correo, como me paso la otra vez, así que cuando me busquen en facebook, coloquen ese correo todo pegado, tengo como foto a mi bello Terry.

Sin mas que decir me despido pero prometiendo volver pronto se les quiere…=)


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Esa mañana la señora Marlow decidió sentarse a beber una taza de café mientras hojeaba el periódico pero para su sorpresa se topo con una noticia que la palideció, mientras leía el párrafo que aparecía debajo de una foto su rostro se puso rojo de la furia.-esto lo tiene que saber Susana.-y se puso de pies y subió las escaleras a toda prisa. -¡Susana despierta!-grito la vieja.

Mama hoy es sábado, hablamos después.-y se coloco la almohada en la cara.

No Susana, tienes que ver algo importante.-dijo la mujer desesperada.

Susana se levando con pesar y abrió la puerta.-que pasa?

Mira esto la mujer molesta le dio el periódico.

Susana lo vio y su expresión cambio drásticamente.-esto no puede ser cierto mama.-dijo incrédula.

Tienes que hacer algo Susana, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-le dijo la madre mientras tomaba su mano.

Susana se sentó en la cama.-tienes razón, esto no puede ser, el no me puede cambiar por esa mocosa.

La conoces?-pregunto la madre incrédula.

Por desgracia, es su prima.-dijo Susana.

La vieja le volvió el alma al cuerpo.-entonces eso que dice el periódico es mentira.

Puede ser mama, pero viviendo en la misma casa, todo puede cambiar.-dijo Susana pensativa.

La mujer reflexiono un momento y dijo.-pues mas te vales que hagas algo para que esto no vaya mas lejos, Susana, por tu bien.-dijo la madre molesta.

Susana se le quedo viendo y luego dijo.-esta noche voy a un juego, y estoy segura que allí lo conseguiré.

**Nueva york **

Adel entro a la ofician de Richard con un periódico y café en una bandeja.-señor su café y el periódico de Londres como me lo pidió.-dijo este.

Gracias Adel. -Richard tomo su café y le dio un sorbo mientras abría el periódico, quería saber como había salido la inauguración del negocio de su esposa, mientras leía, quedo maravillado por la sorpresa.-así que esto era lo que Eleanor se traía entre mano.-dijo mientras sonreía.-se ve tan hermosa mi Eli.-luego le dio otro sorbo a su café y paso a la pagina siguiente, pero lo que lo hizo escupir su café fue una foto y lo que se decía de la misma.-que demonios es esto?-se pregunto mientras seguía leyendo con ceño fruncido.

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Buenos días señora.-dijo Libet con una amplia sonrisa.-como amaneció?

Eleanor le sonrió.-muy feliz, Libet, anoche todo salió perfecto.

Que buena noticia señora.-aquí esta su café y las tostadas que me pidió lo que no puede faltar el periódico del día.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias Libet. -Eleanor unto mermelada de fresa en su tostada, mientras se disponía a leer el periódico, las criticas eran buenas, tanto para las anfitrionas como para "Frasck Paradise" Eleanor sonreía de orgullo y felicidad, luego paso la pagina y vio una foto, se sorprendió luego su vista bajo al párrafo que describía la foto.-vaya pero como pueden decir esto.-se dijo.

Luisa que entraba en ese instante con un jugo de naranja le dijo.-ya vio lo que se dice de ellos?-pregunto con tono de resignación.

Eleanor subió la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de luisa.-si eso es lo que estoy leyendo, todo iba bien hasta que dijeron esto, como se les ocurre son primos.

Si señora pero eso solo lo sabemos los mas allegados.-dijo luisa.

Bueno espero que a Terry esta noticia no lo ponga de mal humor, porque conociéndolo, es capaz de ir en busca del periodista y pegarle.-dijo riendo.

¡Negro 31!-grito Terry. -¡negro 31!-luego vio a su alrededor y dijo en tono molesto.-bueno donde demonios esta Neal?

Archie se quito el casco y dijo. -voltea hacia allá...-apunto a la banca.-y lo encontraras hablando con Candy.-dijo con malicia.

Terry volteo y frunció el ceño y en rápidas zancadas llego a donde Neal y Candy sonreían muy alegres.-que demonios haces aquí Neal?

Neal lo vio con ceño fruncido.-hablando no vez?

Aquí no se viene hablar ni mucho menos hacer vida social.-dijo con arrogancia.-aquí se viene es a jugar, y mas te vale que te levantes de allí inmediatamente y vayas al maldito campo a entrenar, sino quieres que le diga a Tom que te deje toda la noche sentado en la banca.-dijo Terry molesto.

Neal lo vio molesto y se pudo de pies, luego su mirada se dirigió a donde estaba Candy y dijo. -Candy espero verte esta noche.-y le guiño un ojo.

Terry vio a Candy con mirada fría.-espero no verte hablando con mas de los jugadores, porque estamos entrenado y lo menos que quiero es que los entretengas con tus platicas de niñita y tu sonrisita infantil.-dijo Terry molesto.-luego se coloco el casco y se marcho.

Candy se sorprendió.-porque Terry me trato así, solo hablaba con Neal, no logro entenderlo, algunas veces dulce y otras veces tan ogro.-se dijo Candy incrédula.

Le entrenamiento termino ya que Tom quiso que se fueran a descansar para que esta noche volvieran y dieran el todo por el todo.

Candy vendrás esta noche? -le pregunto Archie.

Candy le sonrió y dijo.-por supuesto, quiero darles todo mi apoyo.

Que bueno, así le haces compañía a mi Annie.-dijo Archie.

A tu Annie? Pregunto Stear.-desde cuando la compraste.-dijo burlón.

Cállate Stear.-dijo Archie apenado.

Candy es hora de irnos.-dijo Terry con el mismo tono frio.

Archie y Stear intercambiaron miradas. -traerás contigo a Candy? -quiso saber Stear.

Por supuesto que no.-dijo terry mientras tomaba a Candy por el brazo.

Espera Terry.-dijo ella.-por supuesto que voy a venir.

No, tú no vas a venir.-dijo él. -mirándola con ceño fruncido.

Claro que si.-dijo ella retándolo con la mirada.

Vamos Terry no seas tan posesivo.-dijo Neal acercándose hasta quedar junto a Stera y Archie.

Tu cállate Neal, esto no es asunto tuyo, vámonos.-le dijo a candy.

Archie molesto le dijo.-sino traes a Candy yo voy por ella.

Terry se detuvo y lo vio furioso.-eso lo veremos.-y se llevo a Candy a rastras.

Neal lo siguió con la mirada, tenia que acercarse mas a Candy, por su bien tenia que lograrlo, iba hacer todo lo posible por estar muy cerca de ella, así tuviera que enfrentarse a Terry.

Mira la mosca muerta de la Candice.-dijo Eliza enseñándole el periódico a luisa.

Luisa lo vio y rio.-vaya pero que guapo es el chico.-dijo esta suspirando.

Bueno en eso tiene razón, la muy estúpida no tiene malos gustos. pero aun no dejo de preguntarme que le vio a esa.

Esa misma pregunta me la hago yo.-y rieron juntas.

Anthony ese día salió a trotar por el parque, pero se detuvo al ver una foto en el periódico que leía un anciano. Se acerco a él y dijo.-señor me permite un momento por favor.

El anciano lo vio y le dijo.-claro muchacho.-y le entrego el periódico.

Anthony vio la foto y luego empezó a leer el párrafo.- como puede ser esto posible, Candy no pudo haberme mentido.-dijo hablando tan duro que el anciano lo escucho.-luego con ceño fruncido, le devolvió el periódico al anciano.-gracias señor y disculpe por la molestia causada. Sin esperar respuesta por parte del viejo volvió a retomar su camino.

Candy iba molesta.-esta loco si piensas que voy hacer lo que a ti te de la gana, o es que ya se te olvido que tu me sirves a mi.-dijo esta con arrogancia.

Terry rio burlón.-a mi no me apetece que vengas y punto, deja de rogarme.

Candy frunció el ceño.-entonces esperare por Archie.

Terry se puso serio y dijo.-tú no vas a espera por Archie ni por nadie.

Entonces me llevaras tú.-dijo esta sonriendo.

¡No Candy dije que no y es no, porque demonios no puedes entenderlo! -grito Terry.

Candy se sobresalto.-porque quiero ir a verte.-su subconsciente la traiciono y se sonrojo.

Terry la vio incrédulo.-por favor Candy que puedes ir hacer tú allá, ni siquiera entiendes el juego.

Eso no importa, va Annie y Patty y quiero estar con ellas.

Terry resoplo molesto ya la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

Bueno señorita Bacini, cumple con todos los requisitos que pedimos para el cargo.-dijo Eleanor. -así que si no hay ningún inconveniente, el lunes puede empezar.

La mujer se puso de pies y dijo.-gracias señora Baker, estoy muy emocionada.

Oh por favor solo dime Eleanor, ven déjame enseñarte la tienda, para que te vayas familiarizando. -Eleanor la condujo hacia la tienda que era elegante y cómoda.

Clarisa llego, y le fue presentada a la chica que iba ocupar el cargo.

La chica tiene buenas referencia.-dijo clarisa mas tarde, revisando los documentos, luego los dejo aun lado.-estoy emocionada viste las criticas que nos hacen, y todas son excelentes.-dijo emocionada.

Así es, ya quiero ver la cara de Richard cuando sepa todo lo que hemos logrado en tan poco tiempo.

Neal llego a la casa de su padre después del entrenamiento, para contarles las buenas nuevas.

Así que ya has tratado con la mocosa.-dijo el hombre con expresión maliciosa.

Así es solo necesito mas tiempo, ya que su primo la sobreprotege mucho.-dijo él.

Te refieres a tu amigo Terrence Grandchester?

Si ese mismo.-dijo Neal moviéndose incomodo en su asiento.

Pues entonces vamos a tener que hacer algo para quitarlo de en medio.-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pies para servirse un coñac.

Pero entonces tendrás que hacerlo con toda la familia, porque ellostambien la protege.-dijo Neal, incomodo.

Eso déjamelo a mi, pero dime, ese amiguito tuyo tiene novia?-quiso saber el hombre.

La dejo, pero tiene una amante.-se apresuro a decir.

El hombre sonrió.-vaya ese chico resulto ser todo un don Juan.-dijo el viejo.-y la amante que edad tiene?

Bueno es mayor que él, según escuche tiene 30 años.-dijo Neal.

Y la ex novia?

Esa es una chiquilla solo tiene 20.-dijo Neal sonriendo.

Me convence mas la amante creo que a ella es la que voy a utilizar para mis planes y para que se aleje de esa mocosa, ya que ese chico me estorba en los planes que tengo para esa niña.-dijo el hombre dándole un sorbo a su bebida, luego fue a su escritorio y busco el periódico.-ve esto.-se lo lanzo a Neal.

Este lo tomo y empezó a hojearlo, hasta que se tuvo en una foto.-con razón la protege tanto, si esta enamorado de esa niña.-dijo Neal.

El hombre lo vio incrédulo.-no creo que este enamorado de ella, pero ella si lo esta de él.

Neal observo a su padre con ceño fruncido.-como lo sabes?

Mira su rostro en la foto, me temo que a esa niña le van a romper su corazoncito.-dijo el hombre mientras reirá a carcajadas.

Eliza recibió esa tarde una llamada de Anthony invitándola a salir en la noche a un juego de futbol esta emocionada acepto, en cuanto corto la comunicación se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala principal a ver quien llamaba.-donde están las incompetentes sirvientas que no pueden abrir la puerta.-se dijo molesta.

Hola sobrina.-dijo una morena alta con porte elegante.

Eliza se sorprendió.-¡tía! Que haces aquí?-dijo esta.

Que no me vas a invitar a pasar?-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Claro, pasa, tenia tiempo que no te veía.-dijo Eliza emocionada.

Yo también, y las extrañe mucho.-dijo esta.

Sara la madre de Eliza iba bajando la escaleras cuando vio a su hermana menor de pies hablando con su hija.-¡dios santo!.-exclamo sorprendida.-cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Hola hermana, pienso lo mismo.-y se abrazaron.

Eres una ingrata, viviendo aquí en el mismo país y estado y no te dignabas a venir.-dijo Sara.

Disculpa Sara, es que estaba ocupada, pero ahora volví para quedarme con ustedes.-dijo la mujer.

En cerio tía?-pregunto Eliza.

Claro que si, claro si no les molesta.

Por supuesto que no Margaret, esta es tu casa.-dijo Sara.

Conseguí un empleo cerca de aquí.-dijo Margaret emocionada.

Pues cuéntanos de que se trata, ven vamos a la sala de estar.-dijo Sara.

**Nueva york**

Adel entro a la oficina de Richard acompañado de un hombre alto de cabello canoso.

Richard se puso de pies y con una amplia sonrisa lo saludo.-vaya Ricardo pensé que no ibas a venir tan pronto.-dijo Richard al mismo tiempo que le daba una abrazos.

El hombre con una sonrisa le dijo.-para que son los amigos.

Bueno pero vayamos al grano, después podemos hablar de nuestra vida privada. -dijo Richard con una sonrisa.

Bueno si es así, entonces hablemos.-dijo este tomando asiento.

Se trata del asesinato de unos parientes.-dijo Richard.

No sabia de eso.-dijo Ricardo conmocionado.

Porque eso algo que lo quise mantener en secreto, sobretodo lejos de los periodistas.-dijo Richard.

Entiendo, y de quienes se trata?

Se trata de la familia White Smith.-dijo Richard con un dejo de nostalgia.

Ricardo lo noto y dijo.-cuanto lo siento y por tu esposa, se que la señora era prima de Eleanor.-dijo Ricardo.

Así es, y por eso te mande a llamar.-porque necesito tu ayuda.-Y tenemos que hablarlo ahora mismo, ya que tengo que viajar cuanto antes a Londres, ya que una noticia me perturbo un poco.

Antes de que te vayas quiero que me prepares unos waffles.-dijo Candy molesta.

Terry la vio con ceño fruncido.-no tengo tiempo para eso Candy.

Porque no, me tiene que servir, sino tendré que decirles a todo el mundo que eres mi mas fiel sirviente.

Terry suspiro.-mira la hora que es Candy ya tengo que estar en el estadio.

Bueno entonces llévame contigo y olvido por hoy que eres mi sirviente.-dijo Candy cruzando sus manos obre el pecho.

Terry resoplo impaciente.-voy a prepararte tus waffles.

Candy lo tomo del brazo. -Terry por favor llévame contigo.-dijo con rostro inocente.

Terry la observo, y dijo.-te llevare con una condición.

Cual?-pregunto.

Que te comportes y que no hables con ningún extraño esta claro.

Esta bien. –mintió ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ve a buscar tus cosas y no te tardes te espero en el auto.-dijo saliendo de la casa.

Terry llego al estadio, y ya estaba abarrotado de gente, para suerte de Candy encontró a Archie junto a Patty, Annie y Melisa.

Que suerte encontrarlos.-dijo Candy bajando el auto de Terry.

Hola.- todos la saludaron, Archie le dio los mejore asiento a las chicas para que vieran el juego mas de cerca mientras ellos se iba al campo a juntarse con los demás.

Pensé que no ibas a traer a Candy.-dijo Archie.

Al final si lo hice.-dijo este resignado.

Los chicos entraron a cambiarse y al rato de unos minutos salieron con el uniforme de su equipo que decía Tigres, ya los visitantes estaban en el campo, Terry no se percato que un chico rubio muy apuesto se acercaba a él.

Terry Grandchester nos volvemos a ver.-dijo el rubio.

Terry frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz.-pero no es porque yo lo quiera.-dijo con arrogancia.

Por lo visto no has cambiado nada.-dijo el chico.

Terry mientras calentaba dijo.-y para que cambiar, así seré hasta el final, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo que tú.

El rubio suspiro y dijo.-bueno no te interrumpo mas.-le tendió la mano y dijo.- te deseo suerte.

Terry observo la mano que el rubio que le ofrecía y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo.-no voy a estrechar tu mano, ya que no quiero que me trasmitas tu racha de mala suerte.-y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

El rubio sonrió y se dijo.-sin dudas sigues siendo el mismo Terry que conocí hace años atrás.

Stear que había visto al escena junto a Archie le pregunto.-aun no han a limado asperezas ese par verdad?

Archie le dijo.-no, Terry es muy orgulloso.

Terry dijo bueno ya el tiempo se acaba así que vamos al centro del campo, este juego hay que ganarlo.-dijo observando a el rubio del otro lado.-este lo gano porque lo gano.-se dijo.

Neal con su ponzoña venenosa dijo.-vaya Albert Andley pensé que se había retirado, pero para sorpresa de uno aun juega y sigue siendo el capitán de su equipo, ya que es el mejor, y los dos viejos amigos y ahora rivales, se enfrentan por segunda vez.-dijo riendo, mientras pasaba por el lado de Terry.

Terry le dijo.-mas te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada y te concentres en el juego, porque sino vas a irle a hacerle compañía a las porristas pero no precisamente a flirtear con ellas.

Archie y Stear rieron a carcajadas.-ya quiero verte con un trajecito de porrista, pero déjame decirte que te verías muy feo.-dijo Stear.

Neal lo vio con mirada asesina. Pero no dijo nada, se limito a colocarse el casco y marchar hacia el campo.

Candy míralos.-dijo Annie.-se ven tan guapos.

Patty suspiro. -así es están muy guapos todos, pero no voy a negar que Stear sobre sale mas.

Las chicas voltearon a verla.-no lo creo porque Archie también tiene lo suyo.-dijo Annie.

Bueno, bueno, todos están muy bien.-dijo Melisa.-luego su mirada sin quiere se desvió a donde estaba Anthony y Eliza.-sin duda este par me los consigo hasta en la sopa.-dijo molesta.

Candy volteo y vio a Anthony.-te molesta verlo?

Él no, pero a Eliza si.-y cada vez que la veo con él me molesta, no puede salir solo un vez en su vida.

Ya tranquila Melisa, disfrutemos del juego mejor.-dijo Annie.

Muy bien dijo Tom.-los osos de Docklands son muy buenos jugadores, y los demostraron una vez ganándonos, así que espero que se concentren en este juego para que así la victoria quede aquí en casa, entendido.

Todos dijeron que si, luego se fueron al centro del campo y como de costumbre los visitantes fueron los primeros en ganar el balón.

A medida que el tiempo iba avanzando el partido se ponía mas intenso, ya los Osos de Docklands llevaba una ventaja de 3 puntos sobre los Tigres de City of London con 1 punto.

¡Vamos, vamos!.-gritaba Tom al borde el desespero.

No puede ser los osos llevan ventajas.-dijo Annie.

No te desespere, solo son 3 puntos, se que los chicos pueden lograrlo.-dijo Candy con optimismo.-se que tu puede ganar Terry, mi apoyo esta contigo.-se dijo.

Susana llego y se dispuso a sentarse cerca para tener mayor visión del juego. -Terry esta increíble hoy.-se dijo.

Que numero es Terry?-pregunto Melisa.

Es el 28.-dijo Candy emocionada.

Así y como lo sabes?-pregunto Melisa algo traviesa.

Hay porque yo vi su uniforme esta mañana.-dijo Candy orgullosa.

Stear le envió un pase a Terry y este corrió varias yardas hasta llegar a la zona de anotación donde le dio punto a equipo quedando así empatados 3 a 3, el tiempo termino y todos fueron a donde Tom se encontraba, muy bien chicos.-dijo Tom.-debemos ahora desempatar y ganar.

El tiempo de descanso termino y volvieron a encuentro, Albert estaba estresado tenia que desempatar.-¡blanco 23!.-grito luego le lanzaron el pase pero la defensa del equipo de Terry estaba mas que listo para arrebatarle el balón y así ellos volver a tener otra anotación, si-grito Terry.

Varios minutos pasaron y los tigres llevaban una diferencia de 6 puntos sobre los osos con 4.

Pero para mayor sorpresa de los tigres, los osos vivieron a empatar con ellos luego de unos minutos intensos para los dos equipos, los Osos lo pasaron con 20 puntos sobre 17.

Vamos Archie si pateas este balón, podremos empatarlo y ganar tiempo-dijo Terry.

Archie pateo el balón con fuerza logrando con eso empatar a los Osos, los árbitros al ver el empate tuvieron que darles una prorroga de 15 minutos mas para desempatar, el equipo con mayor punto ganaba.

Esos 15 minutos para los dos equipos fueron estresantes, Neal lanzo un pase largo a Terry donde este se elevo lo mas alto que pudo para atraparlo, luego corrió mientras los defensores del equipo de los osos le pisaban los talones, en ese instante el estadio se paralizo y en el marcador solo quedaba 5 minutos para terminar el partido, y los Osos en ese instante tenían una ventaja de 20 puntos, pero Terry solo pensaba en la victoria y en correr lo mas rápido que podía, cuando llego lanzo el balón a la zona de anotación pero ya mucho de los defensores ya estaban encima de él.

Y dándole así la victoria a los Tigres City of London. De una marcador de 25 sobre 20.

Todo el estadio proclamo por la victoria de los tigres lanzando toda clase de objetos a los aires.

Pero Candy se llevo la mano a al boca, y exclamo.-dios mío.-al ver como los chicos del equipo contrario le cayeron encima a Terry.

Annie y patty se sobresaltaron. -estará bien?

Candy se pudo se pies, y empezó a temblar.-tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Candy cálmate.-dijo melisa tomándola del brazos.-él esta bien, eso sucede en esta clase de juego.

Como?-pregunto Patty.

Si chicas tranquila, es por eso que usan ese uniforme tan extravagante, para protegerse, de esos duros golpes.

Candy se tranquilizo, cuando los chisco del equipo contrario se le quitaban de encima a Terry, los chico fueron a su encuentro y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pies mientras brincaba y celebraban de felicidad. –ganamos Terry, ganamos.- dijeron los chicos, Terry sonreía de felicidad. ganamos.

Tom gozaba de felicidad.-si lo logramos.

Albert sonreía desde lejos se dijo.-bien hecho Terry.-luego se dirigió a su equipo.-muy bien chicos, perdimos, pero le dimos pelea a los tigres, luchamos como guerreros.-los chicos de los osos gritaron y se abrazaron.

Muy bien Albert.-dijo su entrenador. -jugaron como solo ustedes saben hacerlo, pero la próxima quiero una victoria.-dijo el entrenador estrechándole la mano a su jugador estrella de la noche.

Albert se la recibió y dijo. -así será entrenador.

¡Albert!

Anthony pensé que no ibas a venir.

Tenia que venir a verte. jugaste muy bien, fue una pena que perdieran.

Siempre hay una primera vez.-dijo Albert riendo.

Candy y las chocas bajaron a donde estaban los chicos y los felicitaron.-es mejor llevarlas a casa.-dijo Archie.- ya esto no es sitio para ustedes, el estadio esta revolucionado.

Archie tiene razón.-dijo Terry.

Candy se le acerco y lo abrazo. -terry jugaste muy bien felicidades.-dijo sonriéndole.

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa y le tomo la mejilla.-gracias pecosa.

Candy así que siempre si viniste.-dijo Neal emocionado.

Ella le sonrió así es, muchas felicidades.

Gracias.-y Neal guiño un ojo.

Terry que observaba la escena con recelo.-bien vamos a llevarlas a casa, porque tenemos una victoria que celebrar.

Así es Terry.-dijo Susana con voz melosa.-luego se acerco a él y lo beso con intensidad.

Los que se encontraba allí vieron la escena sorprendidos, en especial Candy que sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Terry la separo con brusquedad.-que te pasa Susana.

Que no puedo felicitarte.-dijo esta inocente.

Con decirlo bastaba no tenias por que actuar así.-dijo con ceño fruncido.

Susana sonrió y se le volvió acercar.-vamos Terry, tu y yo siempre celebrábamos tus victorias así.

Eso era antes, así que si que con tu permiso, vamos a llevar a las chicas a su casa.-dijo Terry refiriéndose a Stear y a Archie.

Susana se quedo furiosa.-no se que le vio a esa mocosa.

Neal sonreía divertido.-que pasa susy para mi no hay beso y felicitaciones.

Susana lo vio molesta.-para ti ya no hay nada, Neal, por estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo, Terry esta con esa maldita niña.

Así que ya sabes las noticas del periódico.

Así es y voy a tener que hacer algo de prisa, antes que sea demasiado tarde.-dijo la muy tonta.

Neal carcajeo.- para ti ya es tarde susy, así que yo que tu desisto de esa idea, y mejor ve mañana a mi departamento porque después de celebrar hoy, quiero tener una celebración contigo mas intima.-y le dio un beso casto a Susana y se fue.

Espera Terry. -dijo Tom.-a donde van?

Tenemos que llevar a las chicas a casa Tom.-dijo Terry.

Entonces volverán?

Claro que si.-dijo Archie.

Annie no le gusto mucho la idea.-que van hacer Archie que se quieren deshacer de nosotras?

Archie se detuvo en seco. -Annie no me quiero deshacer de ti.-solo que aun son menores para andar con nosotros, la celebración es entre hombres y es bebiendo en un bar eso es todo.

Esta bien Archie te creo.-dijo Annie.

Candy iba molesta pero no dijo nada, prefiero tragarse su coraje, después de presenciar la escena de Susana y Terry.

Pasa algo Candy? -pregunto Terry guardado las cosas en la maleta del auto.

No pasa nada Terry estoy cansada, es todo.

¡candy¡ -grito Anthony, que venia en compañía de Albert.

Sonrió. -Anthony, que grata sorpresa.-dijo.

Terry frunció el ceño.-y se volteo a mirara a Anthony y a Albert.

Terry felicidades.-dijo Albert.

Gracias dijo.-sin interés.

Candy quisiera hablar contigo.-dijo Anthony.

Pues no será ahorita.-dijo Terry.

Anthony le dedico una mirada furiosa. -Candy te parece si hablamos el lunes, te ves cansada.-le dijo tomándole la barbilla con la mano.

Ese gesto enfureció a Terry, y aparto a Candy del lado de Anthony.-entra al auto Candy.

Tienes algún problema Terry?-pregunto Candy.

Si lo tengo Candy, mi tiempo vale oro, así que entra al auto para irnos.

Quien es la chica Anthony?-pregunto Albert.

Es una amiga del colegio tío-dio Anthony.

Terry incrédulo pregunto. -tío?-este niño es tu sobrino.

Así es Terry el es mi sobrino Anthony.

Por desgracias Ya lo conocía.-dijo Terry con ironía.

Como que por desgracias, tienen algo que decirme?-pregunto Albert.

Si.-dijo Terry susurrándole al odio a Albert, y con tono amenazante.-dile a tu sobrino que se mantenga alejado de Candy.

Albert frunció el ceño.-en eso no te podre ayudar.

Terry rio con burla.-espero que lo hagas Albert.

¡Anthony¡ -dijo Eliza acercándose.-que demonios haces aquí y con esta chusma.-apunto a Candy.

Albert y Anthony la vieron con ceño fruncido.-vamos Eliza deja de insultar Candy.-dijo Anthony.

Terry se le acerco a Eliza y dijo.-eres novia de este.-apunto a Anthony.

Así es porque?-dijo esta muy digna.

Luego Terry con mirada fría le dijo a Anthony.-mas te vale que no te vea molestando a mi prima, no quieras pasarte de listo burlándote de ella, mientras tienes a tu novia, porque no sabes de lo que soy capas.-Terry dio media vuelta y entro al auto y piso el acelerador.

Candy iba molesta no dijo nada solo se limito a ignorarlo estaba furiosa por dos razones, una los ataques de ira de Terry constantemente y dos, esa escena con Susana, de seguro la iba dejar botada en la casa y después se iba a ir con ella a celebrar, esos pensamiento le comían la cabeza a Candy.

Mientras que Terry lidiaba una batalla interna, como demonios reaccionaba así cada ves que Anthony estaba cerca de Candy o Neal no quería ver a Candy con nadie que no fuera con él, por que demonios él no cambiaba su maldita forma de ser, lo bueno es que Anthony tenia novia así dejaba a Candy en paz resoplaba una y otra vez molesto, mejor era dejarla en casa segura, e irse a celebrar con sus amigos, tenia que olvidar a esa pequeña pecosa terca como mula.

Albert después de dejar a Eliza en su casa le dijo a Anthony.-mañana será un día largo, ya que tu y yo vamos hablar, de hombre a hombre Anthony.

**CONTINUARA…**

HOLA BELLAS CHICAS COMO SIEMPRE DANDOLE MIS MÁS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR SU GRAN APOYO EN CADA REVIEWS, ME HACEN MUY, MUY FELIZ Y TODO SE LO DEBO A USTEDES LAS QUE SIEMPRE ESTA AQUÍ CONMIGO:

**Lucero, _GemaGrandchester_, Oligrancheste, Silvia R.S, Karina Grandchester, Angeles Andrew, _lenore18_, _Terry780716_, dulcecandy la diosa del amor, carito de granchester, olga, janet**

Espero que la espera no allá sido, mucha, se que les dije que el capitulo se lo subía el lunes, pero mi computadora aun no la he llevado a arreglar, ya que me han mandado cantidades de trabajo, y sin ella, me siento como naufrago jajaja

Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, se les quiere besos y abrazos como siempre…=)

Y gracias a las chicas que me han enviado solicitud de amistad al facebook, voy abrir un grupo, cuando lo haga se los publicare por aquí, allá me dirán lo que les gusta o no de la historia con mas soltura jajaja


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Candy ese domingo despertó y bajo hacia el comedor a tomar su desayuno, había pasado una muy mala noche.

¡Dios mío! -exclamo luisa al verla.

Candy la vio con ceño fruncido.-sucede algo?

Niña no te has visto la cara que traes, tiene una ojeras tan negras como la noche.-dijo esta al mismo tiempo que tomaba su rostro.

Candy la aparto y dijo.-no pude dormir bien, es que estaba…

Estabas preocupada por Terry.-termino luisa.

Candy se sonrojo.-claro que no, es solo que me distraje en la computadora. -mintió.

Si y yo me lo creí.-dijo luisa en su susurro mientras serbia la comida.

Esto no debes hacerlo tú.

Y porque no?

Hay luisa tu sabes porque, Terry debería estar aquí.-dijo con ceño fruncido.

Si pero con esa borrachera con que llego esta mañana no creo que el pobre tenga ánimos en venir a atenderte.

Candy suspiro resignada.-si tienes razón, ese pobre.-dijo con ironías.

Luisa reprimió una sonrisa por el gesto de Candy.

Buenos días Albert.-dijo Anthony con un short corto que dejaba a la vista sus torneadas piernas.

Buenos días Anthony, vas a salir?

Así es voy a trotar un poco por el parque.-dijo sonriendo.

Pero sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente, espero que eso no sea escusa para aludirme.-dijo Albert alzando una ceja.

Anthony rio.-claro que no, pero si te apetece acompañarme, y hablamos mientras hacemos ejercicio.

Albert lo pensó y dijo.-esta bien voy a cambiarme.

Eleanor entro con una sonrisa radiante, vestía un sencillo vestido y llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja, y en las manos unas rosas para colocarlas en un jarrón con agua.-vaya tenia tiempo que no hacia trabajo de jardinería, tenia el jardín muy abandonado.

Candy que estaba cerca del piano le pregunto.-no tiene que ir hoy a la tienda?

Eleanor mientras tomaba la rosas y la colocaba en el jarrón le dijo.-no querida hoy es domingo y por lo tanto la tienda no abre hoy.-le sonrió y siguió en su tarea.

Mi padrino llamo y dijo que llegaba esta noche.

Eleanor se alegro.-en serio? Entonces tengo que preparar algo especial. -Eleanor dejo lo de las rosas y empezó a dar vuelva para todos lados.-si eso es lo que are y salió de la sala a toda prisa.

Candy sonreía mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Luego entro Libet y le dijo. -Candy tienes visitas.

Candy se sorprendió.-y quien es?

Ellas Libet se aparto y dejo a la vista a Annie, Patty y Melisa.

Candy sonrió.-pasen chicas, que alegría verlas.-dijo emocionada. -porque no me dijeron que venían?

Oh Candy disculpa por venir sin avisar, pero eso lo decidimos esta misma mañana.-dijo Annie.

Si, yo llame a Annie y después a Patty.-dijo melisa.-ya que me entere de una noticia y no quise esperar hasta mañana.-dijo con expresión divertida.

Patty y Annie intercambiaron miradas y después sonrieron.

Candy las vio incrédulas y dijo.-porque no se sientan.-apunto hacia los sillones.

Melisa se sentó y dio un recorrido por la elegante sala.-vaya si vives en un palacio.-dijo riendo.

Candy rio.-no exageres y a que hora llegaron a su casa?

Temprano.-ya que Archie estaba muy apurado en irse a celebrar con sus amigos. -Annie suspiro con molestia.

Si, Stear también, pero mi abuela anoche aprovecho para invitarlo hoy a cenar.-dijo Patty.

Enserio? -Melisa puso los ojos como plato.-vaya si siguen así esta año abra doble bodas.-y rio.

Patty y Annie se sonrojaron.

Candy entre risas le dijo a melisa.-si que eres imposible.

Y ese piano Candy?-pregunto Patty.

Bueno digamos que es mío ya que soy la única que lo toca.-dijo Candy.

No sabía que tenías un talento oculto.-dijo melisa.

Pues no es tan oculto ya que lo toco desde pequeña.

Creo que este año en el colegio, nos darán música.-dijo Patty.-y yo no se tocar nada.

No te aflijas amiga…-dijo melisa colocándole una mano en el hombro.-yo tampoco se tocar nada.

Bueno, pero porque no vamos afuera hace un día hermoso.-dijo Candy.

Si tienes razón, olvidemos todo esto y vayamos a fuera mira que aun tenemos preguntas que hacer.-y entre Annie, Patty y Melisa intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, que Candy no paso por alto.

Terry había llegado a las 6 de la mañana con una borrachera no sabia porque había tomado tanto, si por haber ganado o por las preocupaciones que últimamente le estaban rodando la cabeza en cuestión a Candy, esa noche decidió beber como un demente para ver si podía olvidar un poco su estrés, así que cuando no pudo mas, su entrenador lo había llevado a casa ya que era el único mas sobrio de todos, así que en cuanto Terry había entrado a la casa lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en la cama y dormir, pero unas risas proveniente del jardín lo hicieron despertar de repente, conteniendo una maldición se paro de la cama renuente y vio que eran las 2 de la tarde, su vista después se fue hacia las ventanas que estaba abiertas por eso era que los sonidos se escuchaba tan intenso y mas con el dolor de cabeza que tenia, desde la parte de arriba se asomo para observar con quien estaba Candy ya que esas risa cantarina la conocía claramente pero las otras no, Terry se inclino mas ya que algunas ramas no dejaba ver de quienes se trataba lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Anthony, y el dolor de cabeza se le hizo mas intenso, pero para su alivio volvió a escuchar las misma risas y todas eran de chicas, así que sin obtener éxito de ver quienes eran, fue al baño a ducharse, y el mismo después de asearse, iría a ver de quienes se trataba.

Melisa saco la hoja de periódico y dijo.-yo no leo noticias ya que no me interesa, bueno solo las del espectáculo, pero cuando leí lo que aquí dice.-dijo moviendo la hoja de periódico.-me sobresalte, no podía dar crédito a lo que veian mis ojitos.-dijo divertida. -Así que decidí llamar a Patty y a Annie, para contarles, pero por tu cara aun no te has enterado.-dijo Melisa.

Candy se encogió de hombros.-no tengo ni la menor idea de lo hablas.

Lo sabia.-dijo Annie.

Melisa suspiro resignada.-bueno esto es noticia vieja, porque la fecha es de ayer.

Bueno pero no pierdan mas tiempo enséñaselo a Candy.-dijo Patty inquieta.

Esta bien, no vaya a darte algo.-dijo Melisa entregándole la hoja del periódico a Candy.

Candy la tomo y la abrió y empezó a leer y medida que leía sus ojos se iban agrandando, mientras las miradas de Patty, Annie y Melisa estaban encima de ella, con expresión fascinante.

Candy se sonrojo y exclamo.-¡dios mío! Esto no lo sabía yo.

Si eso lo sabemos, pero por tu cara nos da la impresión que te gusto esa noticia.-dijo melisa.

Candy se sonrojo mas sentían las mejillas arder.-claro…claro que no es eso.-dijo esta nerviosa.

Si y mira como estas temblando y roja de nos nervios.-dijo Annie.

Terry lo sabe?-pregunto Patty.

No lo creo. -Candy estaba nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

Lo sabia.-dijo Melisa, poniéndose de pies.-dame eso.-y le arrebato la hoja a Candy de las manos.

Terry buenas tardes.-dijo Melisa sonriendo.

Candy sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, Terry estaba detrás de ella con una media sonrisa.

Bueno días chicas.-dijo él.

Candy se puso de pies como si un resorte la había impulsado.-que bueno que llegaste, que te parece si nos traes limoná.-dijo esta riendo con nervios.

Terry arqueo una ceja arrogante.-estas soñando pecosa?

Candy se sonrojo.-no… no Terry por supuesto que no.

Terry y las chicas se le quedaron viendo incrédulos.-te pasa algo Candy?-pregunto Patty.

No nada, Terry ve por la bebidas recuerda que me sirve.- le susurro.

Terry frunció el ceño.-hoy es domingo mi día libre.

En eso no quedamos y lo sabes bien.

Las chicas veían la escena divertida.

Melisa le dijo a las chicas en susurro.-por lo visto lo que dice el periódico es cierto, pero ya vamos a tener tiempo de exprimirle la verdad a Candy.-y las chicas rieron.

Anda Terry ve por unas bebidas y así te enteras de la última noticia que esta de moda.-dijo Melisa.

Candy trago saliva y le dedico una mirada molesta.

En realidad no me interesa el chisme, eso se lo dejo a ustedes.-con permiso enviare a Libet con sus bebidas.

Candy suspiro de alivio. -Terry no puede enterarse de eso?

Y porque no? -preguntaron las chicas al unisonó.

Buenos días señorita Margaret.-dijo el encargado de la recepción del departamento.

Buenos días Louis.

Se muda?-quiso saber este al verla con varia moletas.

Bueno digamos que si.-pero es solo temporalmente.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y que pasara con su departamento?- el hombre siguió indagando.

Ese lo dejare para ocasiones especiales, porque estoy segura que así va hacer.

El hombre respiro aliviado.-que bueno señorita, ya me acostumbrara a su presencia.-dijo el hombre libidinoso.

Margaret solo sonrió y salió a tomar el taxi, que la llevaría a la casa de su hermana mayor.

Mientras que un auto negro la observaba desde la otra calle, un hombre todo vestido de negro pregunto.-es ella?

Neal asintió con la cabeza.-pero no entiendo a donde va con tanto equipaje?

Entonces será mejor seguirla, mira que tu padre nos dio la orden de seguirla a donde fuera.

Neal entre cerro los ojos.-entonces pon el auto en marcha.

Susana en su habitación paseaba de un lado a otro mientras se estrujaba las manos.-maldito sea Terry maldita sea esa mocosa, y maldito sea Neal, porque me deje convencer de esa manera, perdí lo único que me iba a servir para atrapar a Terry de nuevo, y quien será es perra que es amante de Terry, ahora no era una la que iba a tener que quitar de en medio sino que ahora son dos.- Susana se tumbo en la cama molesta mientras le daba golpes a la almohada.-algo se me tiene que ocurrir, pero antes debo saber quien es Margaret, tengo que saber con quien me voy a enfrentar.

Muy bien ya hemos corrido todo el parque, y mira la hora que es no se porque me deje convencer por ti.- dijo Albert mientras se agachaba para descansar un poco.

Anthony que también estaba cansado le dijo.-bien sentémonos en aquel banco.-apunto hacia el mencionado.

Albert se paro y estero las piernas y siguió a Anthony.

Bien dijo Anthony.-de que quieres hablar.

Albert suspiro y dijo.-voy a ir al grano, ya que no soy el tipo de hombres que anda con rodeos.-te gusta Candy o solo quieres ser nada mas que su amigo?

Anthony entre cerro los ojos.-no lo se, Candy es muy dulce, pero no se realmente lo que siento por ella estoy confundido.

Bueno Anthony, anoche te observe y pude darme cuenta que ella te interesa, mas que una amiga, pero no puedes hacer nada si aun sigues con Eliza.

Tienes razón, Eliza es muy posesiva y celosa, y no se porque le tiene un gran odio a Candy, y para pensar bien las cosas debo apartarme de Eliza y así acercarme a Candy con toda confianza.

Albert suspiro y coloco una mano en el hombro de Anthony.-las cosas no son tan sencillas Anthony tu no puedes dejar a Eliza de la noche a la mañana, y mas si no lo deseas, o estoy equivocado?

No estas equivocado y se que con Eliza e pasado momentos buenos y malos pero Eliza es una persona que me hostiga demasiado, y cuando vi a Candy las cosas empezaron a cambiar entre nosotros, y aunque no estoy seguro de lo que siento, será mejor separarme de Eliza.

Entonces dale tiempo al tiempo, y piensa las cosas antes de tomar una decisión concreta, pero eso si no dejes que una decisión interfiera con la otra.-dijo Albert

Pero aun hay un problema con Candy, y es su primo, nunca va a dejar que me acerque a ella.

De Terry me encargo yo, se que tenemos diferencias, pero estoy seguro que entenderá que tu eres un chico bueno.

Anthony sonrió con debilidad.-no creo que sea tan fácil.-dijo para sus adentros.

Margaret llego a casa de su hermana Sara y fue muy bien recibida, mientras desempacaba sus pertenencias una hoja de periódico cayo al piso, ella la recogió y al darse cuenta de lo que era una sombra oscura cargada de malicia paso por sus ojos, y recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

**Flash back**

Margaret la mañana del sábado bajo a comprar como siempre el periódico pero fue a la pequeña cafetería que estaba a unas cuadras compro el café y se dispuso a sentarse en una mesa, luego hojeo una a una las paginas de periódico hasta que se detuvo en la de espectáculo, leyó con atención hasta que se topo con la noticia de Terrence, esta escupió el café al mismo tiempo que los ojos se le salían de su orbita, con ceño fruncido arrugo el periódico y salió a toda prisa del café, con las miradas de algunas persona encima de ella, cuando llego a su departamento lanzo todo a su paso pero una idea cruzo a su mente, abrió la computadora que tenia encima de la mesa y se dispuso a buscar mas información acerca de la noticia, cuando llego a la pagina de la tienda vio el anuncio de Eleanor solicitando chica con buena presencia y experiencia para trabara con ellas, Margaret por primera ves en toda la mañana sonrió, esa misma mañana fue a entrevistarse, obteniendo así la señorita Margaret Bacini el puesto. Y estando mas cerca de Terry y de su familia, con ese trabajo, vigilaría cada paso de este, él pensaba que se iba a deshacer tan fácil de ella, pero Margaret ya tenia varios trucos bajo la manga y todos los iba a utilizar en cuento le fuera posible.

**Fin Flash back**

Hola tía estas a gusto con tu habitación.-dijo Eliza entrando.

Esta salió rápido de su letargo y con una sonrisa dijo.-claro Eliza, mas a gusto no puedo estar, ahora que mañana empiezo a trabajar, estoy mas emocionada.

Eliza rio y su mirada se dirigió al papel que margarte aun tenia entre las manos.-y eso que es?

Margaret se quedo callada uno segundo y dijo.-es solo un papel que se vino envuelto entre mi ropa.

Eliza se acerco y se lo arrebato de un ágil movimiento.-esto es una hoja de periódico, y se habla de la estúpida de Candy.-dijo mientras lo enrollaba furiosa y lo metía en la papelera.

Margaret se sorprendió.-conoces a la chica que sale allí?

Eliza caminando con modestia, hacia la ventana dijo.-por desgracias, es una mosca muerta que estudia conmigo.

Margaret trago grueso.-y es cierto lo que se dice?

Eliza con ceño fruncido dijo.-puede que si, anoche la he visto con ese mismo chico en el juego de futbol.

Margarert apretó los puño molesta. -con que así es la cosa.

Las chicas se fueron en la tarde, ya que Patty tenía una cena con Stear y su abuela marta.

Candy se despido de ellas y entro a la casa con una sonrisa, por unos momentos había olvidado la noticia, que las chicas le había llevado, suspiro y se dirigió a la sala del té donde estaba el piano.-tarde o temprano Terry se iba a enterar, para que darle tanto largas al asunto y porque tanto drama.-se decía Candy, ella se sentó al frente del piano y empezó a tocar una melodía alegre que llego de repente al imaginarse a Terry en cada parte y de las bromas que se habían estado haciendo durante estos días que estaba viviendo con él, no sabia porque pero Terry se había metido en su corazón y sin preguntar, pero lo que le dolía era que él nunca la iba a ver mas que una niña tonta, y lo que mas le dolía era saber cual iba a ser la reacción de Terry cuando supiera la noticia, se iba a sentir humillado y lo peor nunca mas iba a volver a querer salir con ella, esa era la preocupación que Candy tenia, y no deseaba que Terry se enterara de ello.

Terry subió a su habitación a ver si dormía un poco mas pero no logro hacerlo y volvió a bajar, pero mientras iba descendiendo las escaleras una alegre melodía llego a sus oídos, apuro el paso y llego a la sala del té, vio a Candy y se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros, esta pego un brinco.

Terry me has asustado.

Lo siento su alteza.-dijo este asiendo una reverencia.

Ella sonrió por lo gracioso y dijo.-hoy no has cumplido con tu deber.

Tienes razón, pero como bien lo dije.-hoy es domingo un día para descansar y por lo tanto es libre para mi.-se apunto en el pecho.

Claro como de fuiste de juerga y estas cansado…-dijo Candy con ironía.-crees que yo voy a desistir de la idea que me tienes que servir.

Eres más inteligente de lo que pensé.

Sabes se me apetece, una malteada de fresa, podrías preparármela.

A Terry una idea maliciosa se le paso por la mente.-esta bien, vuelvo enseguida con tu malteada.-y con una sonrisa de sorna se fue a la cocina.

Candy se quedo pensativa y se dispuso a leer una revista, al los minutos llego Terry con dos vasos uno para ella y otro para él.

Candy sonriente se lo acepto luego dijo.-dios mío que es eso que acaba de caer al jardín.-dijo apuntando hacia la ventana y con mirada de perplejidad.

Terry se volteo y fue asomarse a la ventana, candy aprovecho de cambiar las bebidas cuando Terry se volvió hacia ella dijo.-estas viendo visiones pequeña pecosa.

Pensé que había visto algo me asuste un poco, pero bueno porque no brindamos porque me sigas sirviendo como siempre.-dijo maliciosa.

Terry sonrió y dijo.-porque la malteada se de tu gusto.-y chocaron los vasos.

Candy bebió de su malteada al mismo tiempo que no apartaba la mirada de Terry.

Terry bebió pero de pronto los músculos del rostro se le empezaron a contraer por la bebida espantosa.

Candy quería reír abiertamente, por la cara de este, pero se contuvo bebiendo la malteada y disimulado que no vio la reacción de Terry.

Terry aun con el liquido en su boca se hizo el loco y camino hacia la ventana y luego volteo a ver a Candy que disimulaba viendo hacia otra parte, y él aprovecho de escupir ese liquido tan asqueroso.

Que pasa Terry, te noto tenso, tu malteada esta buena?-pregunto ella con mirada inocente.

Terry hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para parecer calmado y dijo.-claro que esta buena, buenísima.-y subió su vaso.

Déjame decirte que eres bueno haciendo malteadas, pero bebe.

No ya bebía un buen sorbo si bebo tan apresurado seguro que me dará dolor de estomago.-luego se dijo.-pequeña diablilla ya me las pagaras esta ves te saliste con la tuya.-luego le sonrió.

Candy reía para sus adentros. -creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de tus intenciones Terry.-se dijo.-ahora toma por tramposo.

Candy porque no tocas para mi.-dijo Terry tendiéndole una mano.

Candy le sonrío y dejo el vaso aun lado, y le dio la mano, Terry la condujo hasta el piano y se quedo de pies junto a ella.

Que quieres que toque?

La que tocabas hace unos momentos, me llamo mucho la atención.-dijo él.

Candy sonrío, y pensó que esa misma melodía le había salido de repente de solo pensar en él, ella cerro los ojos y se dispuso a tocar, sus dedos eran agiles pasaban de un lado a otro mientras melodías salían de cada tecla y hacia un copas estupendo, la música era relajante y alegre.

Terry la observaba con mucha admiración, nunca había visto a una persona que sintiera tanta pasión por la música, Candy la sentía, cuando ella tocaba se transportaba a otro mundo, y Terry empezaba a comprenderlo.

La melodía termino y Candy aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

Tocas estupendo Candy.-dijo Terry con esa bella sonrisa que iluminaba hasta lo mas oscuro de la noche.

Candy se sonrojo.-gracias.

Richard llego despacio, y observaba la escena del otro lado de la sala.-Terry tiene razón Candy.

Los dos voltearon y vieron a Richard de pies en el marco de la puerta.-papa cuando llegaste? pensé que ibas a avisar para buscarte al aeropuerto.

Quería darles una sorpresa.-dijo embozando una sonrisa.

Y nos las a dado.-dijo Eleanor con un rostros que radiaba felicidad, luego se acerco a Richard, lo abrazo y lo beso tiernamente.

Vaya que gran recibimiento.-dijo Richard olvidándose de los presente salvo de su esposa.

Candy emocionada veía la escena, algún día ella estaría así con su esposo, luego vio a Terry que se veía desinteresado en lo que pasaba con sus padres, ella suspiro y se puso de pies.

Hay chicos disculpe que nos hallamos olvidado de ustedes.-dijo Eleanor, pero ya saben no lo podemos evitar.

Bueno será mejor dejarlos solo.-dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

No hijo me gustaría hablar contigo antes de la cena.-dijo Richard, sacando un periódico de su maletín personal.

Candy trago grueso al ver de lo que se trataba, y Eleanor sonrío.-ya sabes la noticia.

Richard asintió con la cabeza.-de eso hablamos después tú y yo.-y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.-pero hay otra cosa que debo hablar con mi hijo.

Candy querida.-le dijo Richard acercándosele.-estás hermosa cada dia.- y le dio un beso en la frente.

Gracias padrino, con permiso voy arreglarme para la cena.

Candy salió en compañía de Eleanor dejando a los dos hombres en la sala de té.

Y bien padre, que eso que debes hablarme. -Terry se sentó el sillón relajado.

Richard estudio su comportamiento y dijo.-estas con Candy por protegerla o es que ella te inspira un sentimiento que va mas allá del fraternal?

Terry se puso de pies y con ceñor fruncido dijo.-a que viene esa pregunta? O es que porque me la paso muy seguido con Candy ya crees que estoy enamorado de ella, o que la amo?-espeto molesto.

Richard suspiro.-no estoy diciendo eso terry, pero porque mejor no ves esto. -Richard le entro el periódico.

Y Terry con furia lo tomo de mala gana, y lo hojeo, sus ojos se agrandaron al leer lo siguiente:

**Al que no dejamos de lado fue a Terrecen Grandchester, hijo de la ex actriz Eleanor bakery ahora empresaria, al chico se le vio muy bien acompañado en la gala de inauguración, agarrado de mano con la hermosa chica rubia que sale a su izquierda en la foto, seguro que dentro de poco se estará anunciando un noviazgo formal y quizás con planes de boda hacia futuro, ya que las miradas que se dan hablan por si solas, se les observa muy enamorados. **

**Solo nos queda decir que muchas felicidades para esta joven y hermosa pareja, y esperamos pronto que se animen a revelar su noviazgo.**

Terry frunció el ceño.-por favor papa, no me digas te has dejado llevar por lo que estos ignorantes dicen aquí, mi único deber con Candy es protegerla, o eso no era lo que tu y mi madre querían?

Richard suspiro.-si tienes razón, quizás me deje llevar por la noticia.

Terry rio con amargura.-me imagino que ya todo el país se a enterado de esto.-dijo con frustración.-por lo visto tampoco se dieron de cuenta de la edad de Candy.

Candy allí en la foto se ve muy linda, no se puede negar, quizás eso los confundió.

Terry frunció más el ceño y dijo.-me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos en la cena.

Candy se encontraba en su habitación paciéndose de un lado a otro pensando en la reacción de Terry, como odiaba en ese instante a los periodista, ya empezaba a comprender como se sentían los famosos, pero ella no era famosa y esa noticia la estaba afectando mas de lo que se imaginaba.

Terry estaba en su habitación y se quedo observando la foto del periódico, sonrío de verdad que Candy si se veía hermosa en la foto, pero luego frunció el ceño, arrugo el papel y lo hecho a la papelera, se tumbo en la cama boca arriba con las manos detrás de la nuca.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola amigas bellas un millón de gracias por sus **Reviews**no saben lo feliz q me hacen, por sus comentarios, también le debo una disculpa por no actualizar mas antes y porque se q este capitulo es corto, pero es que los estudios me tiene al borde de la locura jajaja he tenido exámenes toda esta semana, y para mi ha sido difícil concéntrame en la historia, pero jamás la voy a abandonar. Así que una vez mas muchísimas gracias a cada una de ustedes, mis mas bellas lectoras que han estado aquí incondicionalmente:

**Lucero,**_**GemaGrandchester**_**,****Oligrancheste,****Isabel,****Angeles****Andrew,**_**lenore18**_**,**_**Terry780716**_**,****dulcecandy****la****diosa****del****amor,****carito****de****granchester,****olga,****janet,** _**Luna**____**Andry**_**,**_**Terry's**____**Girl**_**,** **karelem,****Klayis****Andrew,****klaudya.**

Les adelanto que pronto llegaran las vacaciones de verano para estos chicos, que pasara en esas vacaciones jajaja se los dejo a su imaginación, se les quiere muchísimo, se me cuidan, besos y abrazos para todas, nos leemos la próxima semana se los prometo….=)


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Terry esa noche no bajo a cenar y Candy se fue a dormir con una amarga sensación, a la mañana siguiente se despertó y bajo a desayunar, preguntándole a Luisa o a Libet donde estaba Terry, pero estas solo le dijeron que se había ido muy temprano, Candy con resignación y con ceño fruncido tuvo que pedir ayuda de Eleanor, y diciéndose que iba a tener que confrontar a Terry muy seriamente ya que el tenia una deuda con ella, y esa deuda iba a durar unos largos meses.

Terry esa mañana recibió una llamada de Archie solicitándole urgentemente asistir a la universidad.

Ya estamos terminando y aun sigues molestando.-dijo Terry.

Si en eso tienes razón, pero este examen es el definitivo, y después solo falta hacer un último proyecto y nos iremos de vacaciones.-dijo Archie emocionado.

Terry lo ignoro y siguió revisando los papeles, hasta que sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla. Susana.-dijo con expresión molesta.

Hola, pensé que hasta de mi nombre te habías olvidado.

Para nada, es imposible olvidarse de ti cuando estas constantemente acosándome.-dijo burlón.

Susana frunció en ceño.-claro como ahora sales con niña de preescolar, las mujeres como yo somos muy poca cosa.

Terry quito la vista de lo papeles para verla con mirada fría y soltarle.-Pues esas niñas de preescolar son más interesante que tú, ya que me enseñan cosas significativas que valen la pena, no como otras que me enseñan es a berrear cada vez que no consiguen lo que quieren.-luego le quito la vista de encima, ignorándola por completo.

Eres un estúpido Terry, sabias Archie que Terry se la pasa besándose con niñitas y exhibiéndola como si fueran la gran cosa.

Si eso lo sabía Susana, ya eso es noticia vieja, y si nos disculpa tenemos que estudiar. -Archie tomo a Terry del brazo y se alejaron de Susana.

Susana se quedo colerizada por la reacción tan despreocupada de ese par.

Por fin de consigo querida.-dijo Neal en tono burlón.

Que es lo que quieres? Y de una vez te voy diciendo que, no estoy de humor, para tus burlas.

Neal rio con ganas.-Eso ya lo se, porque no vamos a un sintió mas cómodo y donde podamos estar solos.

No voy a volver acostarme contigo, me dijiste que me ayudarías y mira no has hecho nada.

Claro que te he ayudado, le hable a Terry de ti.- mintió.-pero tu lo estropeas cada vez que abres la boca.

Eso no es cierto.

Claro que lo es Susana, pero olvidemos un poco a Terry y concentrémonos tú y yo. -Neal tomo a Susana de la mano y la llevo a donde tenía un auto estacionado, esta al principio estaba renuente pero Neal con su lengua roso el lóbulo de su oreja, y Susana sintiera un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y esa sensación le gusto.

Terry no estaba concentrado, no tenia cabeza para estudiar, como desearía poder olvidarse unos segundo de Candy y todo lo que había pasado con ese estúpido chisme, si buscara un poco de entretenimiento, en estos momentos es donde quería ir corriendo al departamento de Margaret y despojarla de toda su ropa, sabia bien que esta no lo iba rechazar, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, iba a analizar esa opción después de terminar el examen.

Señor.-entro un hombre con la respiración agitada al despacho de su jefe.

Que demonios te pasa.-dijo este con ceño fruncido.

Tenemos noticias.-el hombre hizo una pausa para recuperarse un poco.-de los detectives.-le entrego un sombre a su jefe.

Este se lo arrebato de las manos y lo empezó abrir a toda prisa, sacando varios papeles, y los empezó a leer muy determinadamente, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.-ahora si estos desgraciados nos llevaran a su jefe.

Pero el hombre palideció.-no lo creo señor.

Porque? que mas tienes que yo aun no se.

Es que los hombres han desaparecido.-pero el hombre al ver el rostro de su jefe que empezaba a endurecerse, se apresuro a decir.-pero tenemos varias pistas que nos llevaran a ellos, porque se de una muy buena fuente que están vivos.

Pues ponme en contacto con dos hombres que son de mi entera confianza, Richard me dio este caso, pero me gusta trabajar con discreción.

Eso lo se señor, es por eso que estos hombres aun no saben de que se trata todo esto, pero si usted lo desea los dejo fuera del caso, antes de que esto avance mas.

Si, es mejor que los dejes fuera y llames a Tomas y Charlie.

El hombre asintió y salió del despacho, Ricardo marco al numero de Adel.

Margaret llego temprano a la boutique de Eleanor, y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro era una tienda muy elegante, había algunos cuadros alrededor un hermoso diván de tercio pelo, y a los lados unos sillones que hacia juego con las cortinas francesas con hermoso bordados, y un exquisito aroma a rosas en el habiente, Margaret quedo encantada, luego siguió caminando y se encontró con la exclusividad de vestidos, y trajes, entre otras prendas femeninas.

Margaret.-dijo clarisa.-cuando llegaste no te escuche entrar.

Margarte con una sonrisa fingida dijo.-es que pensé que estabas ocupada y decidí seguir inspeccionando la boutique.

Oh que bueno, hoy es nuestro primer día. -Eleanor ya debe venir en camino. Porque no me sigues para enseñarte lo que vamos hacer.

Margarte asintió y la siguió.

Afuera de la boutique unos hombres en un auto negro vigilaban cada movimiento de Margaret.

Tenemos que quedarnos aquí todo el día?-pregunto Javier en tono molestos, era un hombre de 30 años, delgado, alto, ojeroso y con una larga cortada en su rostro del lado izquierdo.

Si, el jefe no quiere que la perdamos de vista.-luego con unos binoculares siguió observando. -pásame la cámara tengo que tomar algunas fotos.-dijo Peter el segundo hombre que era gordo de bigotes, de baja estatura y de unos 35 años.

Javier le paso la cámara.-espero que esa mujer trabaje solo una hora ya no aguanto estar aquí tanto tiempo.

Peter después de tomar algunas fotos dijo.-no se porque demonios te quejas tanto, el jefe nos paga muy bien.

Paga bien, Peter, pero esto es un fastidio seguir a esa condena mujer, cuando tendremos que hablar con ella?

Hoy mismo, pero no seremos mostros lo que hablemos con ella, sino el jefe.-dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Candy.-dijo Anthony.

Candy se le ilumino el rostro. -Anthony que sorpresa.

Me gustaría que habláramos.

Esta bien. -Candy se sentó en un banquito, mientras que del otro lado las chicas las podía observar.

Eliza no esta por aquí?-pregunto Candy viendo alrededor.

Anthony rio con amargura.-no tuvo que irse porque tenia cita con el dentista.

Ah ya. -Candy no pudo articular más palabras.

Bueno lo que te vengo a hablar es precisamente de Elisa y de su comportamiento, se que ellas es una persona prepotente, pero quiero que sepas que yo no apoyo su comportamiento y que…-Anthony tomo la mano de Candy.-vamos a seguir siendo amigos, por sobre toda las cosas, claro si aun quieres mi amistada.-luego dijo para sus adentros.-_y__mas__adelante__algo__mas__que__amigos._

Candy se tenso un poco por el contacto de Anthony, su mano era cálida y suave.-claro que quiero ser tu amiga Anthony.

El respiro aliviado.-entonces si te invito a salir para conocernos no te opondrás?

Candy pensó unos momentos en Melisa y dijo.-pero que te parece si salimos con una amiga.

Anthony se desconcertó, e incrédulo pregunto.-pero porque? y con quien?

Candy noto la reacción de Anthony.-bueno Melisa, ella casi no sale y…

Anthony la interrumpió. -Candy a quien me interesa conocer es a ti, a demás no creo que a ella le vaya a gustar estar de chaperón.

Candy se sorprendió por su comentario y con voz molesta dijo.-no creo que ella vaya hacer chaperón, porque solo tu y yo vamos a salir como amigos, ella también s una amiga para mi.

Anthony suspiro y soltó la mano de Candy. -Candy no entiendo porque insiste en que ella vaya con nosotros, se que no vamos como una cita de novios, lo entiendo, pero la idea es que nos conozcamos mutuamente, y mi interés estará puesto solo en ti, no crees que ella se vaya a sentir incomoda, porque no le preste atención.

Candy hizo una pausa y dijo.-tienes razón, pero…

Pero nada Candy.-la interrumpió.-por favor dame la oportunidad de conocernos.

Candy lom observo unos segundo.-que va a pensar Eliza?

Anthony no había pensado en ella, y antes de perder la oportunidad se apresuro a decir. -Eliza y yo dejamos de ser novios.-y desvió la mirada.

Candy abrió los ojos grandemente.-y porque? y cuando?

Anthony entre cerro los ojos.-bien te contare.-y trago grueso para empezar con su relato.

Terry después de salir de los exámenes fue directo a la boutique de su madre, no pudo concentrarse bien, pero lo mas importante era que había analizado la situación de Margaret de si le hacia o no una visita, pero opto mejor por olvidar eso y concentrarse en otra cosa, así que llego y aparco su auto y bajo de este.

Quedo sorprendido por las decoraciones que su madre con ayuda de su amiga Clarisa, le habían hecho a la tienda, en la inauguración nada de eso estaba, se dijo, luego sin prestarle mayor atención a la persona que estaba dándole la espalda, dijo con mirada perdida en un cuadro.-disculpe señorita donde puedo encontrar a Eleanor?

Margaret al escuchar esa voz, sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba de pies a cabeza, ella con lentitud se voltio hacia él y con una sonrisa le dijo.-hola Terry.

Este casi se cae de espalda al verla, pero luego su expresión de sorpresa cambio a la de una molesta.-que demonios haces aquí?

Cálmate Terry, solo trabajo aquí, es todo.

¡Que Trabajas aquí! –grito.-y porque?

Margaret con nervios volteo hacia la oficina de Eleanor donde estaba reunida con Clarisa.-Porque me dieron trabajo? Y no es necesario que grites.

Terry resoplo molesto.-no me digas que hacer, y se de eso, pero porque precisamente aquí, sabes que Eleanor es mi madre verdad? Y no me digas que no lo sabias.

No Terry te lo juro. -Margaret hizo el intento de acercase a él, pero Terry se alejo.-no es lo que crees, ni mucho menos te estoy persiguiendo. -Margaret empezó a temblarle la voz.-mi hermana…-hizo una pausa.-esta muy enferma y no tiene quien la ayude, ya que enviudo muy joven. -mintió al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas de cocodrilo iban rodando por su mejillas.

Terry la vio con desprecio.-No seas mentirosa, nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana.

Si Terry es verdad, te lo juro.-la mujer fue a donde tenia su cartera y saco la foto de Sara su hermana mayor.-mira es ella, y nunca te hable de ella porque no quería que pensaras que quería tu dinero y tampoco quería que me tuvieras lastima.-las lagrimas seguía bajando por su mejilla.

Terry no tomo la foto solo la vio de reojo.-y por eso vienes aquí a buscar trabajo, precisamente aquí, no? -dijo con ironía.-que causalidad en mas ningún lado hay trabajo para ti, solo aquí.

Terry no seas así conmigo.-luego recordó la foto del periódico y dijo soltando su veneno.-a caso esa niña tonta te ha cambiando tanto.

Terry le dedico una mirada cargada de odio y furia.-eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia.

Se escucharon una voces que provenían de la ofician de Eleanor.

Margaret seco rápido las lagrimas y fingió una sonrisa hipócrita.

Mi amor que haces aquí.-dijo Eleanor acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Terry no reacción al contacto, estaba muy molesto para aceptar siquiera el afecto que su madre le estaba dando.-nada madre, me voy te espero en casa, con permiso, y sin mirara a Margaret salió a toda prisa.

Eleanor desconcertada pregunto.-paso algo aquí?

Margaret se aclaro la garganta.-no señora, con permiso voy a seguir con mi labor.

Eleanor siguió a margarte con la mirada sospechosa y luego la dirigió a donde Terry se encontraba encendiendo el auto.

Los hombres del auto vieron cuando Terry entro y salió de la boutique y aprovecharon para tomar las fotos necesarias.

Susana ya estaba en el departamento con Neal, después de beber, este empezó a quitarle la ropa con desesperación cuanto le hacia falta olvidarse del estrés que últimamente tenia por culpa de su padre, y que mejor manera de quitarse el estrés que teniendo sexo con la mustia de la Susana, con eso la alejaba también de Terry, ya que ella no estaba en los planes que su padre quería para Terry, así que el mismo se iba encargar de apartar a la fastidiosa de Susana de Terry. Susana esta ansiosa de que Neal la poseyera, hacer el amor para ella se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción, y quien mejor Neal para calmar su adicción, al fin y al cabo el fue le primero en empezar. Sus ropas quedaron esparcidas por todas partes mientras que Neal la tumbaba en la cama, Susana lanzo un gemido de excitación, Neal sonrió y se acostó encima de ella y una ves allí se dispuso a hacer con Susana lo que quisiera.

Melisa estuvo todo ese tiempo observando a Candy junto a Anthony reían hablaban, él le tomo la mano, y en ese momento Melisa se dio cuenta que Anthony nunca iba hacer para ella, odio a Eliza y aun la odia por interponerse en su camino, pero no puede odiar a Candy nunca lo podía hacer, porque ella se había ganado el cariño de todos por su simpatía, carisma, bondad, pero sobretodo por su amor sincero que le demuestra a todo aquel que desea su amistad, y si Anthony deja a Eliza, por Candy, ella será la primer en aplaudir eso, así el corazón se le desintegre, pero por un lado estará tranquila viendo a Anthony con la persona que si se lo merece. Ella suspiros y bajo la mirada.

Annie y patty intercambiaron miradas.-se lo que te pasa, nunca te hemos visto así.-dijo Annie.

Si y que es lo que me pasa?

Se que estas así porque Anthony esta con Candy.

Te queremos melisa, y no nos gusta verte así.-dijo patty.

Chicas no me voy a morir.-hizo una pausa y dijo.-se que he vivido la mayor parte del tiempo enamorada de Anthony, y cada vez que lo veía con Eliza, colerizaba de la rabia, pero se que Eliza ya paso a un segundo plano, y lo se por la forma en que el mira a Candy.-luego rio.- siempre guarde las esperanzas que cuando él dejara a esa estúpida de Eliza, iba a venir a mi, pero hoy me di cuenta que no es así, porque esta interesado ahora en Candy, y se que ella es una buena chica para él.

Annie le coloco una mano en el hombro.-eres fuerte Melisa, yo no podría resistir eso.

Patty se abrazo a ella.-eres una buena amiga, y se que pronto llegara tu amor.

Melisa rio y dijo.-gracias chicas, pero estoy bien.-y luego dirigió una mirada a donde aun seguía Candy con Anthony.

Terry llego a su casa hecho una furia, maldiciendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, para su suerte no encontró a su padre, fue directo a la biblioteca y se sirvió un vaso de whisky y en un solos sorbo se bebió todo el contenido, porque tenia que enredarse con mujeres tan problemáticas, algo tenia que hacer para alejarse de ese par de arpía tanto de Susana como de Margaret, y él como un estúpido reconsiderando volver con Margaret, al demonios de dijo, el no creía en Margaret sabia que todo eso era una absurda comedia para que él se creyera el cuento de que tiene una hermana enferma, ella estaba allí solo para fastidiarlo, y lo esta logrando, pero lo que mas odia de ese par de mujeres, es que nombre a Candy en sus malditos comentarios venensos, Terry de la furia estrello el vaso contra el piso.

Candy después de hablar muy amenamente con Anthony, se acerco a las chica.-disculpen que la allá abandonado.

No te preocupes Candy.-dijo Annie sonriéndole.

y que alguna buena noticia?-pregunto Melisa.

Si chicas, pero que sea un secreto entre nosotras

Las chicas interesadas asintieron.

Anthony dejo a Eliza. -dijo Candy.

Melisa sonrió con satisfacción.-lo sabia y lo sabía, que buena noticia me has dado.

Las chicas todas rieron y Candy dijo.-yo no lo podía creer.

Y Eliza como tomo la noticia? -pregunto Patty interesada.

Pues por lo que Anthony me dijo, no muy bien.-dijo Candy.

Claro era de esperarse, ella nunca pensó que Anthony la fuera dejar.-dijo melisa.

Melisa. -Candy se puso seria.-no te moleste, pero Anthony me invito a salir, y aunque…

Candy.-Melisa la interrumpió y tomándole la mano le dijo.-no tienes porque preocuparte, de eso justamente las chicas yo estábamos hablando, no me importa ver a Anthony con otras chicas siempre y cuando no sea Eliza, así que por mi no te preocupes, porque se que a él le gusta eres tu, no yo.

Pero Melisa, no te confundas, Anthony me gusta es solo como amigo.

Si eso lo se, porque sabemos.-Melisa vio a las chicas.-que te gusta tu primo.

Candy se sonrojo.-si es por el…

No Candy…-la volvió a interrumpir.-no es solo por el periódico, es por muchas cosas, pero debo decirte que Terry es un hombre que esta acostumbrado a chicas de mas edad y con experiencia, y lo noto por su forma de ser, él solo te ve como a una hermana menor, y no te estoy molestando, ni quiero hacerte sufrí. Asi que si Anthony te ofrece algo hermoso más que una amistad no lo desaproveches, conócelo bien, y veras que con el tiempo aprenderás a quererlo.-dijo Melisa sonriendo con nostalgia.

Candy sintió pena por Melisa, pero a la vez algo decepcionada.-si pero no hay porque precipitarse, además solo le puedo ofrecer mientras mi amistad a Anthony.

Las chicas suspiraron.-dios, porque eres tan cabeza dura Candy.-dijo Annie.

Neal dejo a Susana en su casa, quedado en verse mas seguido, esta le sonrió y asintió, pero luego su sonrisa, desaparición cuando vio a su madre en la puerta esperándola.-quien es ese?

Un amigo mama.-dijo esta pasando a su lado.

Es un amigo, y te ve como un pervertido.

Por favor, no empieces a crear una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

La señora Marlow tomo a Susana le brazo, y la zarandeo.-no me hables así, y mas te vale que te comportes Susana, que ha pasado con Terry?

Susana se soltó de su agarre.-no me hables de ese infeliz, me ha humillado ya lo suficiente, como para seguir calándome eso.

La mujer arqueo una ceja, y dijo.-si el no vuelve contigo, me vengare.

Susana suspiro con fastidio y dijo.-ya basta mamá, siempre dices lo mismo, y nada haces, perro que ladra no muerde, así que si no vas hacer nada mejor quédate callada y deja que yo me encargue Terry con el tiempo, porque tarde o temprano él me las va a pagar y bien caro. -Susana empezó a reír histéricamente mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación.

La madre se quedo observándola por varios minutos.-y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro y dijo.-el imperio se le va a venir encima tarde o temprano.

Señor.-dijo Peter entrando a la guarida de su jefe.

Pero este al ver que no venia con la persona esperada frunció el ceño y con voz potente dijo.-donde demonios esta la maldita mujer?

Peter trago grueso.-lo que sucedió fue que la mujer salió en compañía de dos mujeres mas.-pero se apresuro a decir.-aquí tengo varias fotos que le van a interesar.-y le extendió un sobre con las fotos.-le prometo que cuando sea posible esa mujeres estará aquí frente a usted, pero necesitare tiempo.

El lo vio unos segundo y dijo.-esta bien, pero que sea pronto.-y abrió el sombre y vio las fotos una a una.-muy buen trabajo, e interesante lo que estoy viendo, ahora retírate, quiero estar solo, y en cuanto sea posible comunícate con mi hijo, el debe ayudarte con esa mujer.

El hombre asintió y dejo la oficina.

Los días que siguieron fueron angustioso para Candy, ya que Terry no le daba la cara ni siquiera para atenderla como se debía, unas largas semanas pasaron Terry no bajaba a cenar y salía muy temprano de la casa, ya el mes de junio estaba casi por terminar, como desearía que las vacaciones vinieran pronto dijo Candy yendo hacia el jardín, las chicas le estuvieron hablando de lo maravillosos que se la pasaban en las vacaciones algunas veces ellas viajaron juntas pero otras veces se iba por separados, pero en esta ocasión como estaba Candy con ellas, decidieron irse juntas de vacaciones, claro pero no siempre iban sola, porque por se menores tenia en ir en compañía de algún pariente adulto, Candy volvió a imaginarse como serian las fabulosas vacaciones, estar en una isla hermosa donde se respira el aire puro y el mar rosara sus pies cada vez que se acercara a la orilla.

Una mano firme la tomo del brazo, Candy se sobresalto.-Te…Terry, me asustaste.

El rio encantadoramente.-lo siento, no quise hacerlo.

Candy le dio un empello.-donde has estado Terry? me has tenido abandona, donde esta tu responsabilidad?

Terry se carcajeo.-lo que falta es que me azotes como si fuera un esclavo.

No eres un esclavo pero me sirves o ya se te olvido.

No, esta bien, disculpa, es que últimamente he tenido cosas que haces en la universidad, pero para no aburrirte con mis cosas, mejor dime que quieres que haga por ti.

Candy se llevo la mano a la barbilla y dijo pensativa.-un pastel de fresa.

Pecosa por dios, solo soy un hombre no dios, como carrizo te voy hacer un pastel?

Candy puso las manos en jarra y con ceño fruncido dijo. -haciéndolo, hay hombres chef que hacen pasteles, y lo que te pido es poco para el tiempo que me tenias abandonada.

Bueno pero ellos como bien lo has dicho son chef, yo no soy ni chef ni dios para hacer el milagro de aparecer un pastel de fresa.

Candy cruzo los brazos sobre su regazo y dijo.-me decepcionas.

Bien, bien, no vayas a llorar.

Espera un momento, voy contigo.

Que tienes miedo que te envenene?

No, y después dijo en un susurro.-aunque el veneno es mejor que esa asquerosidad que tú preparas llamada comida.

Dijiste algo? -pregunto él.

Ella le sonrió inocente y dijo. -no.

La cocina Libet y Luisa la dejaron solo para ellos, pero no sin antes al advertirle que dejaran todo limpio y ordenado.

Candy busco en un libro del estante, una receta que dijera paso por paso como hacer el pastel de fresa, una vez que había leído, empezó a buscar los ingredientes, para dárselo a Terry, y este los fuera colocando en orden arriba del mesón de la cocina.

Bueno eso es todo, gracias a dios que aquí había todo esos ingrediente.-dijo Candy con satisfacción.

Terry frunció la boca.-bien, según el libro dice que hay que poner lo huevos en una cacerola, Terry busco la cacerola y metió los huevos allí.

Candy lo observo incrédula y pregunto.-no hay que romper el huevo y echar el contenido del mismo en la cacerola?

Terry suspiro y dijo.-no Candy, aquí dice, eche los huevos en una cacerola, en ningún lado dice romperlos.

Dios, Terry se supone que ya uno debe tener claro eso, al decir que eche los huevos es porque tiene que romperlos. -Candy le quito la cacerola y rompió los huevos y dijo.-ves así es que tiene que ser.

Terry sonrió.-ya entiendo.-luego siguió leyendo.-tomar la leche, la verdad no quiero leche, tu quieres Candy?

No, porque esa leche es uno de los ingredientes, porque hay que tomarla?

Aquí dice tomarla.-dijo él.

Candy ya perdiendo la paciencia, le arrebato el libro. -tomar la leche y echarla en un recipiente para que se caliente.

Ah ya entiendo.-dijo Terry conteniendo las risas.

Luego Candy le dijo.- échame harina.

Terry vino y le echo un poco de harina en la cara. -Candy empezó a toser y a limpiarse la cara.-que haces?

Me dijiste échame harina.-dijo el inocente con ganas de reírse.

Candy con ceño fruncido dijo.-Si, pero no viste que apunte hacia la cacerola.

El se encogió de hombro, y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Que te parece tan gracioso? -Pregunto ella empezando a mover un pie esperando la respuesta de Terry.

Tu cara pareces un payaso de circo.-y rio mas duro.

Candy espero que abriera la boca y le echo la haría, Terry empezó a escupirla.-eres una pecosa atrevida, ya veras.-agarro mas harina y se la tiro, pero Candy la esquivo, y empezaron reír, mientras estaba llenos completamente de harina, los dos salieron de la cocina casi patinado por el desastre que causaron, Libet y Luia entraron y casi les da un infarto, pero candy y Terry se apiadaron de ellas, y la ayudaron con la limpieza, pero sin dejara de reír, por las caras de molestia que tenían las dos mujeres, pero no les duro mucho la molestia porque al fin y al cabo ella también se divirtieron viendo la escena de ese par.

Después de limpiar Candy se fue a duchar, luego bajo y se fue a sentar al pequeño sillón a leer un poco mientras se hacia la cena, sin duda se divirtió con Terry, él aun no se había alejado de ella como pensó, que sucederia, pero tenia que preguntárselo.

Que haces pecosa buscando otra receta.-dijo con burla.

En realidad me estabas tomando el pelo verdad?

El rio.-era para ver tu cara de enojo, pero te divertiste.

Ella asintió.-ya veré como vengarme de ti.-luego hizo una pausa y dijo. -Terry pensé que no ibas hablarme mas.

Porque dices eso?

Por la noticia del periódico.

Ah eso, no te preocupes Candy, es solo una noticia si importancia, ellos no saben en realidad tu edad y menos que eres mi prima, pero yo si lo se, y por eso aun sigo aquí, para brindarte mi amistad y mi apoyo, pero sobretodo mi protección.

Candy sonrió pero aun no estaba del todo convencida, y Terry lo supo.

Esta bien, para que veas que no me interesa los chimes, te voy a invitar a la feria.

Candy sonrió.-en serio, nunca he ido a una.

Pues entonces esta será tu primera vez.

Richard junto a Eleanor entraron muy abrazados y sonriendo.-vaya pensé que se habían desaparecido.-dijo Eleanor.

Candy recordó su venganza.-saben ya que están aquí me gustaría decirles que Terry como buen primo que es, quedo en llevarme y traerme del colegio y como si fuera poco, me dijo, que me iba preparar todas las comidas, bebidas, postres y demás cosas que a mi se me apeteciera, no es así Terry?

Terry la vio con ceño fruncido.

En serio hijo.-dijo Eleanor muy contenta.

Me parece bien que atiendas a Candy Terry, se lo merece.-dijo Richard riendo.

Pero Terry porque no preparas una de esas bebidas deliciosas y nos traes una.-dijo Candy, confiada que esta vez si no iba a inventar de hacer una asquerosidad, porque sus padres la iban a beber

Hay si hijo.-estoy sedienta.-dijo Eleanor.

Terry se acerco a Candy y le susurro al odio.-muy bien pecosa, ya veras.

Candy sonrió al verlo salir de la sala, pero su sonrisa se borro al pensar en la palabras de Melisa_,__Terry__era__un__chico__que__le__gustaba__las__mujeres__de__mas__edad__y__con__experiencia,_ella lo empezaba a comprender por la forma como la trataba, él siempre la iba a ver como a su primita como a la niña indefensa que debía proteger y él mismo se lo había dicho.

Albert, que bueno que te veo.-dijo Anthony un poco nervioso entrando en la biblioteca donde se encontraba su tío.-no te he visto en días.

Albert quito la vista de unos papeles para ver a su sobrino.-Hola Anthony, y lo que pasa es que he estado fuera de la cuidad, se ve que andas mas ocupado que yo, que ni cuentas te habías dado de eso.

Si tienes razón la cabeza no la tengo en orden.

Pero siéntate.-le apunto hacia el sillón justo donde estaba una elegante mesita.-te noto algo nervioso, ocurre algo?

Anthony junto sus manos y las llevo justo debajo de su barbilla y dijo.-si.

Albert lo observo y dijo.-antes que empieces a contarme, deseas beber algo primero?

Anthony sin vacilar dijo.-si por favor, un ron seco.

Albert frunció la boca. -Anthony por favor aun no tienes edad suficiente.

No especificaste que clase de bebidas, y en realidad necesito algo fuerte para que me de un poco de valor y así hablar.

Albert le coloco la mano en el hombro y dijo.-espera buscare un jugo de naranja sin azúcar y que este bien cítrico, eso es lo mínimo fuerte que te puedo ofrecer.-y salió de la biblioteca, a los minutos llego y le extendió el vaso a Anthony con el jugo en cuestión.-ahora bebe un poco y cuéntame que ha paso para que estas así.

Anthony bebió el jugo y después de arrugar la cara dijo.-he cometido la estupidez más grande de mi vida.

Albert sin apartar la vista de su sobrino, se sentó en un sillón de cuero marrón justo al frente de Anthony y dijo.-ya son dos estupideces que has cometido.

Anthony incrédulo pregunto.-dos?

Así es.-dijo Albert muy sereno.-estar con Eliza fue la primera estupidez que cometiste, pero bueno dejando eso aun lado, cual fue la segunda esta vez?

Anthony quería reírse por la sinceridad de parte de su tío, pero los nervios no lo dejaron, y asiendo una pausa para tragar saliva dijo.-no hice caso a tus consejos y cometí el error de mentirle a Candy diciéndole que había terminado con Eliza.

Albert estaba muy atento a cada palabra que Anthony decía y dijo.-bien, y eso es lo que en realidad te tiene así? Pensé que habías matado a alguien.-dijo en tono divertido.

Anthony frunció el ceño.-por favor Albert esto es serio, le mentí a Candy para que saliera conmigo, y si descubre que le he mentido no querrá volver a verme y ni siquiera va a querer dirigirme la palabra y lo que es peor aun abre perdido todas mis esperanzas.-dijo angustiado.

Albert tomado seriedad en el asunto le dijo.-bueno primero cálmate, que fue lo que hablamos la otra vez?

Anthony bajo la cabeza por vergüenza.

Si lo que me esperaba, como bien lo dijiste, no hiciste caso a mis concejos.

Albert yo…

Albert interrumpió a Anthony haciéndole una señal para que lo escuchara.-Si tanto te interesa Candy, porque veo que estas mas interesado en ella, ya a estas alturas eres consciente que te gusta de verdad, estas tan claro en ello, que temes perderlas por tus mentiras, pero entonces por que carrizo no has terminado con Eliza?

Anthony avergonzado dijo.-porque cada ves que hago el intento, sucede algo, estas ultimas semanas a estado enferma, y es por ello que no he podido decirle nada. –luego hizo una pausa y dijo. -entiéndeme esta situación es un poco difícil, y disculpa si estoy siento dramático, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Albert con ceño fruncido dijo.-te entiendo Anthony, pero eso tenias que pensarlo antes de mentirle a Candy.-luego se puso de pies y se acerco a su sobrino y con una le toco el brazo y dijo.-es mejor que arregles eso antes de salir con ella, y así evitas que se moleste contigo por esa mentira, aun hay esperanzas no todo esta perdido.

Anthony se le vino el alma al cuerpo con esas palabras.-puede que tengas razón, solo tengo que esperar que Eliza se recupere un poco.

Albert frunció el ceño y se puso analizar, que puede ser mentira que Eliza este enferma y sepa muy bien las intenciones que tiene Anthony con ella y para salir de dudas dijo.-no entiendo como Candy no se ha dado cuenta, de que aun no has terminado con Eliza.

Anthony mas calmado dijo.-es que Eliza no ha ido para el colegio, pero tarde o temprano lo va hacer, y eso es lo que me tiene un poco preocupado, necesito que la suerte este de mi lado.

Albert movió la cabeza en señal negativa y se dijo.-_lo__que__me__esperaba_.-luego le dijo a su sobrino.-espero que si Anthony, porque se ve que estas en una situación difícil, ya has hecho esperar a Candy, de seguro se debe estar imaginado que ya no quieres salir con ella.

Anthony lo vio y asintió con la cabeza, y se dijo para sus adentro.-_ojala__que__todo__esto__no__sea__una__falsa__de__eliza__para__retenerme__a__su__lado_.-pero luego descarto esa idea, porque ella no sabe que él va a salir con Candy, o si.

**CONTINUARA…**

Amigas lectoras, tan bellas como siempre, un millón de gracias por **Reviews,**no saben cuanto disfruto de sus comentarios y de su buen humor, las adoro a todas ustedes:

**Lucero**: gracias amiga a mi me encanta mas que tu estés aquí comentando.

**Janet:**gracias por estar al pendiente de cada capitulo pero sobretodo por no dejar de comentar.

**Olga**: que maravilla que te guste esta historia, y gracias, pero gracias también por tus buenos deseos.

**Klayis****Andrew:**amiga me tenias abandonada, pero que bueno que ya estas de regreso, me hiciste reír con ese comentario, Terry si esta molesto con Albert por ti, porq el sabe que tu escogiste a Albert, pero yo consolé a mi Terry y ahora esta mas tranquilo jajaja, y espero q no te impacientes mucho prometo decirte en el próximo capitulo porq Terry y Albert están enemistados. Y como siempre gracias por tu apoyo.

**lenore18****:**amiga gracias por estar aquí como siempre, y nada es imposible cualquier cosa puede pasar, o así no es el amor jajaja.

**klaudya**: no sabes como me alegra q te estés divirtiendo leyendo la historia, muchísimas gracias por tu sincero apoyo.

**dulceCandy****la****diosa****del****amor****:**gracias amiga, por tus buenos deseos, y por supuesto q no voy a dejar mi historia porq se que tengo buenas amigas q me apoyan así como tú.

**GemaGrandchester:**que maravilla y alegría me da q te divertías con las ocurrencias de Candy y Terry, muchísimas gracias amiga por tus lindos comentario.

**Melodya77:**que maravilla leerte pensé que me habías abandona, pero q bueno q no, gracias por estar aquí, espero q estos capítulos hallan sido de tu agrado.

**Terry780716****:**sorpresa jajaja espero q este capitulo te halla gustado, seguro que no lo esperabas sobretodo la reacción de Terry, muchísimas gracias amiga por esos comentarios q me dejas.

**eligimenez****:**Amiga gracias por tus buenos deseos, gracias a dios si me encuentro bien, deseo q la espera no allá sido mucha y aun te quede algo de uñas jajaja saludos y gracias por tu lindo comentario.

Bueno mis bellas damas, gracias una vez mas no saben lo feliz q me hacen y eso es algo q no me canso de decirles, y recuerden muy pronto llegaran las esperadas vacaciones de verano, otra cosita, q pasara en la FERIA uy eso se sabrá en el próximo capitulo, q si dios quiere será la próxima semana, y esperando como siempre que este capitulo allá sido de su agrado, se les quiere un monto y se me cuidan besos y abrazos para todas...


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**LA FERIA PRIMERA PARTE**

Pero lo que Anthony no sabía era que luisa había escuchando la conversación de él con Candy y hasta les había tomado unas fotos, y esta sin perder tiempo fue corriendo a contarte todo a Eliza y llevando consigo las pruebas.

**Flash back**

_Maldita Candice, sabía que esa mosca muerta iba a ser un obstáculo para mí._

_Si escuche que la invito a salir y hasta que él había terminado contigo le dijo todo eso para que ella obsediera a salir con él. -dijo luisa._

_Eliza tenia entre sus mano el teléfono celular de Luisa viendo las fotos, Anthony salía agarrándole la mano a Candy y ella le sonreía. -no lo puedo resistir, quiero ir a golpearla._

_Cálmate Eliza, si haces eso, pardeas definitivamente a Anthony, y tú eres una persona inteligente que sabes como manejar este tipo de situación. _

_Eliza se quedo pensativa. -si tienes razón, pero debo ganar tiempo, no se que hacer, bueno tendré que ir al colegio y besarlo para q esa tonta sepa q no es vedad que Anthony termino conmigo._

_No porque te va a humillar delante de ella, piensa algo mejor que eso Eliza._

_Entonces tendré que fingir que estoy enferma, así no podrá venir a molestar, les diré a la servidumbre que si viene que le diga que estoy indispuesta ya que me siento mal, y así gano tiempo, Anthony no me va a botar de la noche a la mañana como si fuera una traste viejo.-luego hizo una pausa. –ya se voy a fingir, que estoy enferma del corazón y que no puedo recibir malas noticias que puedan afectar mi salud. –luego rio con malicia._

_Luisa la siguió en la risa. -excelente idea Eliza, ves q eres inteligente y astuta._

_Si, y la que se va a encargar de esa mentira va a hacer mi tía, porque si tú se lo dices él no me creerá, en cambio al ver a mi tía se tragara el cuento, de que todo es verdad. En cuanto haga bien mis cálculos lo llamare._

_La habitación de Eliza se lleno de risas maliciosas._

**Fin del Flash back**

Candy se encontraba en su habitación cuando sonaron varios toques a su puerta. –adelante.

Desde el marco de la puerta Terry le sonreía. –estas lista?

Candy también le sonrió. –mas que lista, no vamos?

Por supuesto, pero no vayas a pedir mucho, te conozco y me vas a llevar a la ruina. –y rio.

Candy le dio un empeño.-oh Terry eres imposible.

La abuela Marta se encontraba arreglando algunas flores en su jardín cuando escucho el timbre, se asomo por la puerta que da hacia la calle y vio a Stear allí de pies justo frente a su puerta, ella sonrió y salió a recibirlo. -Stear que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí, pasa.

Stear se sorprendió por la reacción de la abuela Marta.-gracias, espero que se encuentre bien, le he traído estos dulces. –le tendió una pequeña caja con dulces. -me dijo que eran sus favoritos.

Oh. –Marta aplaudió en señal de alegría.- gracias Stear eres un encanto, siéntate Patty ya viene.

Gracias, y como sabia que era yo el que estaba en la puerta?

Marta le dedico una mirada divertida.-pues digamos que tengo mis truquitos.

Stear rio.

Stear.- Patty lo llamo mientras baja las escaleras. –lamento haberte hecho esperar. -Patty se sonrojo.

No te preocupes Patty, llegue hace un minuto, y la abuela Marta es una excelente anfitriona. –le guiño un ojo a la abuela.

Gracias abuela, nos vamos.-se dirigió a Stear.

Claro, la traeré temprano.-abuela Marta.

No te preocupes se que mi Patty esta en buenas manos, que se divierta.

Eliza que haces aquí, no vas a la feria? -pregunto Margaret entrando a su habitación. -según lo que escuche estará muy buena y divertida.

No, no puedo estropear mis planes.

Planes? -pregunto incrédula.

Si y necesito que me ayudes, toma asiento, por favor tía.

Margarte con ceño fruncido de incredulidad se sentó. -en que te puedo ayudar?

Anthony quiere dejarme, y por la maldita de Candice, y no lo voy a permitir.

Por lo visto esa mocosa esta metida en todo.

Como? Que quieres decir con que esta metida en todo?

Margaret se movió incomoda en el sillón. -oh no me hagas caso, ya sabes me contaste de ella, pero dime que quieres que haga? -Cambio el tema.

Anthony vendrá a la casa, esta misma tarde, y necesito que le digas que estoy muy enferma, que estoy sufriendo del corazón, y por lo tanto no puedo recibir malas noticias.-hizo una pausa.-quiero que dramatices bien la escena que el se crea el cuento por completo. -luego se acerco a Margaret y la tomo de la mano. -Estarías dispuestas a ayudarme?

Margaret pensó unos momentos, si quitaba a Candy del camino de Eliza, seria un obstáculo para el camino de ella. -_que__estúpida__soy__como__puedo__pensar__que__esa__mocosa__es__un__problema__para__mi,__no__tiene__lo__que__yo__tengo__experiencia,__quitarla__de__mi__camino__va__a__resultar__mas__fácil_ _de__lo__que__pienso_. -se dijo. -esta bien Eliza, te ayudare, esa mocosa aprenderá a no meterse con hombres ajenos.

Eliza empezó a saltar de alegría. -gracias tía, ya sabia yo que podía contar contigo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces que estés aquí.

A donde vas?

Voy casa de Eliza, quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Bueno, sabes que tienes mi apoyo. -Albert le coloco una mano en el hombro.

Si, Eliza, me llamo hoy pidiéndome que fuera a verla.

Bueno si es así te deseo buena suerte.

Gracias Albert, nos vemos esta noche?

No creo voy con mi novia a la feria y no se si vuelva. -dijo riendo pícaramente.

Anthony sonrió. -comprendo, si es así te veo un día de estos.-y rio.

Señor, tenemos malas noticias.

Y ahora que demonios paso, Rubén?

Es que ya descubrieron a los detectives, saben que son unos traidores.

Maldita sea. -el hombre le dio un fuerte golpe a su escritorio. -como esos incompetentes se dejaron atrapar tan fácilmente?

No lo se señor, pero…

Leagan interrumpió. -Mátalos, quiero a esos dos parásitos muertos.

Rubén trago saliva. -eso no va a poder ser señor, porque ya están bajo arresto.

¡QUE! –Leagan empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro con los puños apretados y cara roja de la furia. -quiero que investigues donde están y como sea envía a unos hombres y que los maten antes de que abran la boca, que sean los mejores hombres, ya que no quiero ningún error.

Rubén asintió. -así será seño, con permiso.

El teléfono sonó, en el instante en que Rubén había salido.

Diga. -contesto el hombre de mala gana.

Señor la mujer esta en estos momentos en casa de su hermana, y por lo que hemos visto no tiene ninguna intensión de salir.

El hombro respiro profundamente. -olvídense de esa mujer por el momento y vengan aquí, tengo problemas mas impórtate que resolver, como para estar pendiente de esa mujerzuela.

Esta bien señor.-y corto la comunicación.

Que sucede?

El jefe nos dio nueva orden, nos olvidaremos de la mujer por el momento.

Javier Suspiro.-por fin ya me estaba volviendo loco de estar todo el día metido en este auto.

Richard aprovecho que estaba solo para llamar rápidamente a Adel.

Señor, como se encuentras?

Bien, pero que noticias, me tienes? -Mientras hablaba su mirada de vez en cuando se dirigía hacia la entrada de la biblioteca, para cerciorarse que Eleanor no estuviera allí.

Ricardo a capturado a los traidores, en estos momentos los deben de estar interrogando.

Richard respiro aliviado.-dios Adel que excelente noticia, quiero que le digas a Ricardo que le saque todo lo que pueda a esos desgraciados, en cuanto pueda volveré a comunicarme contigo.

Así será señor. -Y se corto la comunicación.

Eleanor entro a la biblioteca con una sonrisa radiante. -que haces aquí querido?

Richard termino de poner el teléfono en su sitio.-nada solo estaba arreglando un poco este escritorio. -mintió.

Eleanor lo vio incrédula.-pero mi amor si ese escritorio nadie lo usa, solo tú, desde que llegaste no lo has usado y cuando no estas Libet de igual manera lo mantiene limpio y arreglado.

Si pero ahorita yo lo desordene. -y cambiando el tema. -porque no aprovechamos que los chicos no esta en la casa y salimos a cenar, solo tú y yo. -la tomo de la cintura y la trajo hacia a él para besarla.

Me encantaría querido, voy a mi habitación arreglarme.

¡Terry! -Candy emocionada tomo a Terry de la mano. -mira vamos a subir a uno de esos juegos si? -Punto a hacía los aparatos mecánicos.

Terry se sorprendió por el contacto pero no aparto su mano.-esta bien, pero no se te apetece alguna golosina?

Aun no, mejor vamos a la montaña rusa.

Pero no vayas a vomitar ni a gritar como loca. –rio con la cara de Candy.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

Señor dos por favor.-dijo Terry.

Que edad tiene la chica? -Pregunto el vendedor.

Candy y Terry intercambiaron miradas.

Ella…

Veinte años señor. -dijo Candy interrumpiendo a Terry. -pero no traigo credenciales porque lamentablemente me robaron hace unas semanas. -y le sonrió dulcemente al hombre.

El hombre observo a Terry que estaba inexpresivo y dijo.-esta bien señorita, aquí están sus boletos.

Candy le sonrió a Terry. -vez asunto resuelto nos subimos?

Terry después de salir de su asombro dijo.-se puede saber que fue todo eso?

Candy se llevo una mano a al barbilla de manera pensativa. -ingenio de mujer.-y rio.

Terry también lo hizo. -vaya que si me dejaste loco, pecosa.

Se subieron a la montaña rusa, y Candy grito todo lo que su garganta la dejo Terry que iba a su lado se tapo los oídos, pero hubo un momento en que él no pudo dejar de gritar y Candy rio por lo gracioso de su rostro, y así pasaron varias vueltas gritando y echándose broma.

Hay Terry… -Candy estaba un poco mareada. -me siento tan feliz.

Si pero no te caigas. -Terry la sujeto de la cintura y no pudo dejar de reír por la expresión de Candy.

Mira vamos hacia allá. -Candy apunto a un puesto. -quiero tirar la pelota para ganarme una sorpresa.

El hombre le dio tres pelotas a Candy y en los dos turnos no logro meterla en la cesta, y el último intento casi se la pega al hombre. -Candy se sonrojo, mientras que Terry estaba muerto de las risas.

No te rías, me da vergüenza.

Cálmate pecosa, un error cualquiera lo comete, te enseñare como se hace.

No creo, que puedas, recuerda que eres bueno para el futbol americano, no para el basquetbol.

Terry con arrogancia dijo. -yo soy deportista y por lo tanto puedo ser bueno en cualquier deporte. –y lanzo la pelota encestándola.

Candy se sorprendió de su buena habilidad.-suerte de principiante.

Terry no hizo caso y lanzo la segunda, volviéndola a encestar, seguido de la tercera. Y logrando con eso ganarse el premio.

Candy con los ojos bien abiertos.-vaya, debo admitir que si eres bueno.

Este osos no luce en mi habitación, creo que lo echaré a la basura dijo.-viendo de reojo a Candy y conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Pero… pero porque?

Porque a mi no me gustan los peluchitos, eso es para mujeres.

Bueno da…-Candy iba a decir que se lo diera a ella, pero le dio pena, ya que al fin y al cabo ella estaba dudando de las habilidades de Terry, así que mejor se quedo callada.

Terry se carcajeo, ten Candy esto lo gane fue para ti. –le entro el oso.

Candy lo vio con ceño fruncido. -estabas jugando conmigo?

Bueno digamos que si, pero te lo creíste, mira tu cara. -y volvió a reír.

Candy rio y acepto el peluche. -es lindo, me encanta, gracias.

De nada pecosa, que nombre le pondrás?

No se aun, cuando lo piense te lo diré.

Esta bien, y espero que no sea Terry, voy por unas golosinas, no te muevas de aquí.

Candy asintió, y se quedo observando el peluche.

Hay pero que escena tan linda, donde esta tu papi y tu mami niña que esta aquí solita. -dijo Susana con ironía.

Candy volteo. -Susana.

Si la misma ya te olvidaste de mi?

No, es solo…

Si es solo que andas detrás de Terry… –Susana se cruzo de brazos y la vio con ojos maliciosos. –verdad? no crees que él es muy grande para ti, mírate. -Susana la señalo con el dedo índice. -eres tan simple no tienes gracia, ni mucho menos edad, si crees que Terry te va hacer caso, estas bien equivocada, así que bájate de esa nube, y busca alguien de tu edad.

Candy estaba al borde de las lagrimas.-no se porque…-hablo entre sollozo.

Hay la niñita va a llorar? – hizo una mueca.

Déjala tranquila Susana.

Susana se volteo a ver quien era el osado aquel. –Albert?

Deja a Candy tranquila te he escuchado como la has insultado, no tienes porque hablarle así, es una niña.

Susana rio con amargura. -no te metas en lo que no te interesa, recuerda la ultima vez lo que te paso, por metiche.

Por desgracias lo recuerdo muy bien, no sabes la lastima que me das.

Susana le fue a dar le una bofetada a Albert, Pero la sujetaron fuerte.-no te atrevas a pegarle a mi novio porque yo si te puedo enseñar a respetar, un hombre no le puede pegar a una mujer pero yo si te puedo dar una lección.-dijo una mujer morena de cabellera castaña y de ojos color miel.

Suéltame estúpida, claro los perdedores siguen juntos, era de esperarse.

Eres una mujer sin escrúpulos y chantajista, no entiendo como Terry ha estado tanto tiempo contigo.-dijo la castaña.

Susana rio. -me importa muy poco lo que piensen ustedes de mi, y Terry esta conmigo porque me ama tanto como yo a él.

Albert ignoro a Susana y se dirigió a Candy. -estas bien Candy?

Si, si estoy bien, gracias.

El le sonrió tiernamente. -me recuerdas, soy el tío de Anthony.

Ella asintió. -como olvidarte, eres muy parecido a él.

Que demonios sucede aquí? -Terry llego con las golosinas y se las dio a Candy.

Estábamos haciéndole compañía a Candy, ya que una persona se acerco a insultarla. -dijo Albert viendo hacia Susana.

Terry volteo y la vio con mirada fría. -que le estabas haciendo a Candy, mantente alejada de ella Susana, a Candy no la vas a insultar ni a someterla como hacías con las mujeres de la universidad, con ella si no te vas a meter.-la amenazo.

Susana llorando. -Terry pero como crees eso, yo solo le estaba hablando y preguntándole por ti. -Susana empezó a hablar incoherencia ya que se sentía acorralada.- Albert solo se esta vengando de mi, porque esta enamorado de mi, esta dolido porque te escogí a ti.

No seas ridícula Susana.-dijo la castaña.

Terry volteo a verla. -Karen?

Hola Terry, se que hemos tenidos nuestras diferencias…

Si ya no hace falta recordar las estupideces del pasado.-la interrumpió.-vamos Candy.

¡Espera Terry!

Terry se detuvo y antes de que Albert hablara le dijo muy seriamente. -no creas que por esta muestra de solidaridad te voy a dar las gracias, así que no tenemos nada mas que hablar.-y continuo su camino.

Albert se quedo allí de pies una mano lo tomo del brazo.-hablar con él va hacer difícil. -dijo Karen.

Así es, es más terco que una mula, pero necesito aclarar muchas cosas.

Y pensar que la culpable de todo, es de esa maldita, esa mujer es una mosca muerta, viste la escena que monto.

Si pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la reacción de Terry para con ella, antes le creía todo y mira ahora ni caso le hizo, y antes que todo defendió a Candy.

Karen suspiro.-me alegro que la allá puesto en su lugar, a esa mosca muerta, con eso me doy cuenta que entre ellos ya no hay nada.

Si pero se él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. -Y cambiando de tema le dijo. -Porque no vamos a subir a uno de esos juegos para olvidar un poco.

Karen lo beso.-esta bien vamos.

Malditos todos. -decía Susana mientras caminaba por los puesto de la feria -todos me humillaron, todos. -luego marco un numero. -donde estas? necesito verte, me siento muy sola, bien ya voy para allá.

Fuera de aquí, viene una visita y no quiero que las vea. -le dijo a un par de mujeres que estaba en su cama completamente desnudas.-tengan.-le lanzón varios billetes. -cuando las necesite, las llamo, ahora vístanse y váyanse rápido.

Las mujeres asintieron, tomaron el dinero y se vistieron.

Terry porque tratas así a Albert, el solo me ayudo.

Terry se detuvo una vez mas. -Candy es mejor que no te metas, tú no entiendes nada, mejor vamos a continuar, mira que aun no, nos hemos subido a los demás aparatos mecánicos.

Ella renuente asintió. Y se dejo conducir por Terry.

¡Candy! -la llamo Annie, que venia en compañía de Archie, Patty y Stear.

Chicos. -Candy se alegro.

Terry suspiro con resignación. -vaya pero a todas parte que vamos tenemos que encontrarnos con ustedes.-me gustaría irme a Roma a ver si allá también los voy a conseguir. -dijo con sarcasmo.

Candy le dio con el codo por las cotillas y le susurro. -Terry no seas grosero ellos no son tus amigos?

Pamplinas. -y trato de reír.

Se que te molesta nuestra presencia Terry. -dijo Archie riendo. -pero no estamos aquí por ti sino por Candy, para saludarla y saber de ella, no es así Annie?

Annie los ignoro.-vamos todos a subir a esos juegos, vamos a divertirnos.

Candy asintió seguido de los chicos, que entre juego y bromas probaron todos los aparatos mecánicos, se bajan de uno y se subían a otros, luego fueron a los puesto a jugar Archie gano para Annie una pequeña taza de porcelana china que decía en chino amorcito. Stear gano para Patty un corazón en peluche que decía te quiero mucho, Terry volvió a ganar y en esta ocasión le dieron una cadenita con un dijes en forma de corazón. Luego Terry, Archie y Stear hicieron una apuesta que la chica que ganara algo para alguno de ellos tres, se quedaba con el dinero, pero las esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando ninguna de las tres chicas hizo algo, ninguna pudo lograr ganar ni siquiera un vaso plástico. Los chicos volvieron a guarda su dinero, y siguieron con la diversión.

Anthony llego a la casa de Eliza y fue recibido por Margaret. -hola tu debes ser Anthony. -le tendió la mano.

El la recibió.-si un placer.

El placer es todo mío, yo soy Margaret la tía de Eliza.

Entiendo, puedo verla?

Si pero antes que la veas, tengo algo importante que decirte, me acompañas a la sala.

Anthony asintió y la siguió.

Una vez allí Margaret se sentó, e invito a Anthony a que lo hiciera también.

Mientras Eliza bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras sin hacer ruido y se escondió entre dos jarrones con matas artificiales que adornaba la entrada de la sala, de allí, ella podía escuchar y observar sin ser vista por Anthony.

Margaret se aclaro la garganta. -lo que te tengo que contar, nadie lo puede saber, ni siquiera Eliza, ella aun no lo sabe.

Anthony incrédulo pregunto.-pero que? pasa algo?

Margaret puso ojos llorosos. -Si, yo vine, para cuidar a Eliza, mientras que mi hermana trabaja, ya que los médicos. -hizo una pausa, y se llevo una mano a la boca luego continuo. -dijeron que Eliza esta sufriendo del corazón, ella no ha ido al colegio porque tuvo una recaída, la llevamos al hospital y después de vario análisis, el medico dijo que su problema era del corazón, nos dijo que iba a estar delicada, y por lo tanto no podía recibir ninguna mala noticia, ya que eso seria para ella la muerte instantáneamente. -Margaret sollozo.

Anthony estaba perplejo. -Eliza, sufre del corazón, pero yo la veía tan sana tan…

Margare lo interrumpió. -igual nosotras, ella estaba sana y de la noche a la mañana recayó, sabes su padre murió de un paro cardiaco, el también sufría del corazón y su muerte fue tan repentina, nos cayo de sorpresa porque él nunca se vio enfermo, y es por ello que su madre y yo estamos dispuesta hacer todo lo posible para que Eliza no le suceda lo mismo. –Margaret se acerco Anthony y le tomo la mano. -también contamos con tu ayuda, ya que eres su novio, la puedes ayudar, y a la hora que nos toque darle la noticia me gustaría que estuvieras aquí dándole tu apoyo, se lo merece, así que por favor Anthony. -Margaret puso expresión inocente.-dale amor, porque no sabemos cuanto tiempo…hizo una pausa para volver a llorar. -la tendremos entre nosotros.

Anthony no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que hacer, le parecía imposible todo eso, peros i era cierto, él no podía ir a decirle a Eliza te dejo ya lo nuestro no puede ser, y por una histeria de ella al saber la noticia le de un paro cardiaco, también eso podía ser culpa de él, últimamente se la pasaban discutiendo.

Eliza hacia un esfuerzo para no reir, por la cara de Anthony y por la dramatización de su tía, sin duda le iba a dar un Òscar por esa grandiosa actuación, cuando vio que Anthony se ponía de pies subió de prisa a su habitación y se hecho una pintura casi blanca para verse pálida, así Anthony no iba a tener la menor duda que ella estaba enferma.

Me gustaría verla, ella me llamo y…

Si, si que tonta te retuve aquí sin saber que Eliza te necesita. -luego tomo a Anthony de los hombros y le dijo. -Confió en que no le dirás nada, verdad?

No te preocupes no le diré nada, que pueda perjudicarla.

Margaret entro a la habitación y vio a Eliza en la cama, vio el semblante de esta y quiso reír, pero en lugar de eso puso cara inocente luego salió y le dio permiso a Anthony de que pasara.

Anthony también se sorprendió. -hola se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba justo enfrente.

Eliza medio sonrió. -Anthony, que alegría que vinieras, me hacías tanta falta.

Te vez pálida, estas bien?

Oh claro que si, el doctor me dijo, que solo es una fiebre, y que pronto podre volver a colegio.

El sonrió sin gana. -me alegro, querías decirme algo?

Eliza bajo la mirada. -me siento avergonzada, Anthony, todo este tiempo sin verte, me sirvieron para darme cuenta que de he sido una tonta.-luego subió la mirada y un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. -perdóname Anthony, perdóname por mis celos enfermizos, es que tenia miedo de perderte, te amo tanto, y de solo imaginarme estando sin ti, me destroza el alma.

Anthony se puso rápidamente de pies y se acerco a ella, seco sus lágrimas.

-cálmate Eliza, no llores, se que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero no es para tanto, por favor, no quiero que te preocupes, vendré a visitarte el tiempo que aun sigas de reposo, pero por nada del mundo te preocupes, esta bien?

Eliza sonrió. -esta bien.-y se abrazo a él.

Anthony duro un rato con ella y luego se fue a su casa con una carga en sus hombros que no sabia cuando ni como quitársela de encima.

Mientras que Margaret y Eliza celebraban su victoria.

Esto se merece un brindis, pero con jugo. -Margaret le sirvió un baso de jugo y se lo entrego.

Vaya tía saliste mejor actriz de lo que pensaba, tenia unas ganas inmensa de reírme, pero me contuve.

Viste la cara de Anthony, el pobre me dio una lastima por su cara fue que me dieron ganas de llorar.-dijo margarte dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

Y después cuando me vio el pobre casi se cae del susto al ver mi semblante, y se creyó toda el cuento tanto el tuyo como el mío. -Elieza puso expresión inocente.

Vaya a mi de verdad me dieron ganas también de reír cuando vi tu rostro, de donde sacaste esa pintura?

Ah una que luisa me dio, y es a prueba de agua, por eso no me importo llorar delante de él.

Y como te la quitas?

Con esto. -Eliza saco de su cajo un jabón líquido.

Eso merece otro brindis, por Anthony y por nosotras y rieron hasta más no poder.

Querido esta ha sido la mejor velada de mi vida. -decía Eleanor acariciando el guapo rostro de su marido.

Richard beso la mano de su esposa.-sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a darte lo mejor, y lo que necesitas.

Eso lo se. –nos vamos a casa, para yo darte el postre. –dijo pícaramente.

Richard rio. -te amo.

Terry la he pasado súper bien hoy a sido el mejor día de mi vida.-dijo Candy acercándose a él.

Terry se encontraba recostado de una tela mientras ingería una soda.-me alegro, cumplí mi palabra.

Gracias. -Candy de un impulso lo abrazo aspirando su fragancia.

Terry la rodero con sus brazos.-de nada, o mejor dicho siempre a tu orden, pecosa. -luego le levanto la barbilla y vio un brillo en los verdes ojos de Candy, y se inclino y le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

Candy cerró los ojos, pero al sentir que solo besaba su frente, sintió una decepción, por un segundo pensó que la iba a besar, pero para desgracias de ella no fue a si.

Anthony estaba en su casa pensando en la noticia del día, cuando escucho su teléfono celular.-diga?

_Tony soy Albert, donde te encuentras?_

En la casa.

_Bueno ven a la feria, esto esta muy bueno, y acabo de ver a Candy._

Anthony por un momento se alegro de solo escuchar ese nombre, pero se acordó de Eliza.-no se no estoy de ánimos.

_Oh vamos Anthony, estoy con Karen y Candy anda por allí, ya la he visto varias veces, es el momento de olvidar un poco no crees._

Anthony lo pensó uno segundos.- esta bien, salgo para allá. Después de corta la comunicación se puso rápido los zapatos. -solo espero que este haciendo lo correcto y que Eliza no se entere de esto.

Lo desgraciados no han querido soltar nada.-dijo uno de los agentes de Ricardo.

Ricardo saco un maletín donde había varias armas desde cuchillos, navajas y una pinza de electricidad. –Lo intentare yo.-se dirigió a donde están los detectives Frank y Royel. -así que no quieren hablar, veamos si lo harán con esto, se puso unos guantes y saco un finito cuchillo.

Los hombres que se encontraban amarrados en una pequeña camilla, empezaron a respirar con dificultad.

Este cuchillo se ve inofensivo. –continuo Ricardo. -pero unas pequeñas cortaduras que les haga a una parte de su cuerpo, se desangraran como cochinos. -Ricardo le paso el cuchillo afilado por un brazo a Frank y este pego un grito de dolor.-vez que hablo enserio, que averiguaron de la familia White Smith y para quienes trabajan? si no hablas la próxima herida será en las venas de tu cuello.

**CONTINUARA…**

A todas y a cada una de ustedes mis bellas lectoras, que me han seguido, les doy mis mas sinceros agradecimientos, pero también les pido una disculpa, por lo no actualizarles la semana pasa, es que estaba full, y no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir el capitulo, es por ello que se los deje un poquito mas largo, espero que no se aburran leyendo este capitulo tan largo.

**Karelem:**disculpa si es que te hice esperar mucho, y ojala puedas aclara dudas en este capitulo, saludos y gracias.

**Lucero:**muchas gracias por ese 10 amiga, sin ustedes créeme que esto no fuera posible, muchas gracias por estar siempre aquí.

**Oligranchester:**jajaja de verdad y espera que lo que leerás te sorprenderás, muchas gracias amiga, ya me tenias olvidada.

**Anelis****Granchester**: hay estoy apenada, esta semana no pude actualizar, disculpa por la espera, y gracias por comentar.

**Janet:**jajaja lamento si te decepciones porque no hubo beso, pero prometo no se cuando jajaja que abra un beso, eso se los dejare mas delante será un sorpresa única e inolvidable jajaja y gracias porque siempre estas aquí.

**Silvia****R.S:**jajaja ya me tenias olvidada, pero que bueno que estas aquí, y esa imaginación tuya va lejos, pero me encanta, yo también me imagino cosas así, pero ten por seguro que algún día eso se hará realidad jajaja y gracias por dejarme saber que sigues la historia como siempre. Y disculpa por no actualizar rápido me merezco el regaño jajaja

**kathya****Grandchester**: jajaja muchas preguntas, que a lo largo de la historia yo te las voy a ir respondiendo, y Terry aun no sabe lo que siente por candy, ni yo lo se jajaja espero que este capitulo allá sido de tu agrado y el beso se los debo jajaja y gracias por dejarme saber que me sigues con la historia.

**melodya77:**jajaja que bueno, me alegra leerte, y bueno tu sabes lo cabeza dura que es candy, vamos a ver si le quita el castigo, pero mientras vamos a seguir disfrutándolo jajaja, gracias por tus comentarios que me alegran mucho.

**Klayis****Andrew:**jajaja amiga como me haces reír con tus ocurrencias, bueno en este capitulo, te di el primer adelanto de porque la pelea de Albert con Terry, para el otro capitulo te la traeré completa jajaja pero ya sabes que la gusana tiene algo que ver, como siempre ella metiendo su mano negra, saludos y muchas gracias por comentar ya que me diviertes mucho.

**lenore18****:**jajaja así es amiga, pero solo tiene 13 años, es una soñadora, y algunas nos identificamos con ella, y nada en esta vida ni en el mundo de fantasías es imposible no crees jajaja gracias por comentar como siempre.

**klaudya****:**bueno antes que todo gracias por comentar y espero que este al igual que el anterior allá sido de su agrado.

**GemaGrandchester**: jajaja me haces reír con tu comentario, bueno vamos a ver que sucederá, y muchas gracias como siempre por estar aquí, comentando.

**Terry780716****:**Gracias amiga por tus comentarios espero que este también alla sido de tu agrado.

**eligimenez****:**jajaja si tenia ánimos de escribir pero lo que no tenia era tiempo jajaja y como le dije a las otras amigas, los besos de Terry y candy se los debo jajaja gracias amiga me haces reír y disculpa la tardanza.

Muchísimas gracias, y la feria continua, queda la ultima segunda parte que sucederá jajaja espero no hacerlas esperar mucho, la verdad no fue mi intención, y si dios quiere nos leemos el viernes 25, sino será el lunes 28, pero no se desesperen, cuídense mucho se les quieres.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**LA FERIA, SEGUNDA Y ULTIMA PARTE**

Terry, Archie y Stear estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa mientras veían a lo lejos a las chicas entretenidas en uno de los juegos.

Quien nos iba a decir que estaríamos aquí divirtiéndonos con estas chicas.-dijo Archie riendo.

La verdad es que tienes razón Archie, esas chicas nos cambiaron la vida.-dijo Stear.

Terry se quedo observando a Candy que sonreía emocionada suspiro y dijo.

-Les doy las razón a ambos, estas chicas tienen un poder que hace que los libertinos como nosotros cambien.-y rio y los chicos lo siguieron en las risas.

-¿De que se estarán riendo? -pregunto Annie con una pelota en la mano.

Candy volteo a ver a los chicos. –quien sabes de seguro se deben de estar riendo de lo malas jugadoras que somos.

Pues vamos a demostrarle que si podemos. -Patty le quito la pelota a Annie.

¡Albert!

Albert volteo sobresaltado. –Anthony vaya si que llegaste rápido, cuéntame ¿como te fue?

Anthony frunció los labios. –después te cuento, ahorita lo que quiero es disfrutar de la feria, a eso me invitaste no?

Claro que si.

Anthony querido que bueno que decidiste a venir. -Karen le entrego una soda a Albert. –ten. –Le extendió su soda a Anthony.-yo beberé de la de Albert.

Gracias pero no te hubieses molestado.

Hay por favor Anthony déjate de modestia y bébetela.-dijo Karen.-por cierto Candy es muy linda. -Karen le guiño un ojo.

Si es muy linda, ¿la han vuelto a ver?

Si hace un momento la vi en los puestos de juego, detrás de esa venta de comida. -Karen señalo el lugar.

Anthony se puso de pies. -bueno voy a ver si la encuentro.

Oye Anthony pero no esta sola, vino con Terry. -Albert vio la reacción de fastidio de Anthony.

No importa hablare de igual manera con ella.-y se mezclo entre la gente.

Mira Candy gane. -Annie empezó a saltar de alegría.

Dios por fin una de nosotras hace algo. -Patty sonrió.

Bien hecho chicas.-una voz tierna se escucho detrás de ellas.

Candy volteo y se sorprendió.- Anthony. –y de un impulso lo abrazo.

Anthony acepto de muy buen agrado el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se dirigió a Annie y a Patty. -¿como la están pasando?

Bien gracias. -mira lo que gane un pez naranja.

Tendrás que comprar ahora una pecera.-dijo Patty.

No, la tendrá que comprar Archie porque se lo regalare, vuelvo en seguida se lo llevare. –Annie pasó por el lado de Candy y le guiño un ojo.

Bueno yo voy por una soda, y a buscar a Stear.

Bueno creo que nos han dejado solos.

Si. -Candy se sentía nerviosa, no entendía porque le pasaba eso cada vez que estaba cerca de Anthony.

Candy te debo una disculpa, se que te invite a salir y aun no…

No te preocupes Anthony. -lo interrumpió. -se que has estado ocupado.

Anthony por un momento se puso pálido.-¿ocupado?.-luego pensó. -¿_Candy__sabe__lo__de__eliza?__No__puede__ser,__porque__se__ve__tranquila__…_

Si ocupado en tus estudios. -Candy saco a Anthony de sus pensamientos.

-¿estas bien te noto un poco pálido?

Respiro aliviado.-no estoy bien, bueno te prometo que pronto pondré una fecha para salir, quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial para mi. -Le sonrió de una manera muy tierna.

Candy se sonrojo.-gracias Anthony.

Archie mira lo que gane. -Annie le extendió el pez que se encontraba dentro de una bolsa plástica.

Annie no lo puedo creer ganaste algo. -Archie rio.

Y los chicos también.-vaya por fin, creo que ninguno gano la apuesta, así que de nuevo me guardo mi dinero. -Terry abrió su billetera y metió el dinero.

¿Donde esta Patty? -Stear vio a su alrededor.

Aquí estoy Stear. -Patty le trajo una soda.

Gracias Patty eres tan dulce.

Patty se sonrojo. -siempre a tu orden.

¿Y donde esta Candy? - fue le turno de Terry de preguntar.

Patty y Annie intercambiaron miradas. -bueno aun esta en el juego dijo que quería probar suerte. -mintió Annie.

No creo que tenga mucha suerte, mejor voy por ella no puede andar sola por allí.

No claro no, esta sola. –Patty se reprendió por abrir la boca.

¿Como? ¿con quien esta?

Con la gente a su alrededor.-se apresuro a decir Annie.

De Igual forma no confió en la gente. –Terry retomo su camino.

¿Que pasa le están ocultando algo a Terry?

Para nada Stear es solo que, Candy también quiere su espacio. -Annie se sonrojo por su mentira.

Si claro y yo creo eso. -Archie las vio con ceño fruncido.

Susana llego al departamento de Neal, en cuanto este abrió la puerta Susana se echo a sus brazos y empezó a sollozar.

Que pasa Susana cual es el drama. -Neal la alejo de él.

Es que fui a la feria y allí estaba todos esos desgraciados amigos de Terry burlándose de mí.

Neal frunció los labios. -y que demonios hacías allá tu sola?

Pues seguía a Terry, aun no me hago a la idea de que ya no esta conmigo.

Eres una estúpida, ya hemos hablado de eso.

Susana se sentó en el borden del sofá, y su vista se dirigió a una prenda femenina que estaba debajo de la mesa, se agacho y la recogió. -¿que es esto?

Neal sin parecer nervioso le pregunto. -¿no es tuya?

Por favor esto no es mío, conozco mi ropa intima y se muy bien que no es mío. -Susana se lo aventó encima.

Neal la recogió. -Bueno entonces no esperes que sea mío.

No seas estúpido Neal, no me estés tomando el pelo, no soy tan tonta como piensas, si vas a revolcarte con esas mujerzuelas, yo entonces no tengo nada que hacer contigo.

Neal la tomo de la cintura cuando esta daba la vuelta para marcharse.-No me digas que estas celosa.-pego su nariz de su cuello.-hueles bien, y tu sabes perfectamente que tu eres la única, no soy como Terry que es un libertino de primera.

Susana se volteo y con cara inocente pregunto. -¿enserio soy la única?

Por supuesto. -Neal tomo sus labios y los besos con ferocidad, luego la despojo de su ropa lo más rápido que pudo y la tiro en la cama.

Ricardo salió del cuarto de interrogatorio con una sonrisa de triunfo.-Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos. -en cuanto amanezca comunícame inmediatamente con Adel, tengo que darles una noticia muy importante.

Si señor. -El hombre tomo el maletín y se lo llevo.

Ricardo se quedo serio y pensativo.-Esto va hacer un duro trabajo que nos tomara mucho tiempo para resolverlo. -Luego suspiro.

Anthony tomo a Candy de la mano y la llevo a unos banquitos y le compro un algodón de azúcar. -Espero que te guste, es lo que como cada vez que vengo a la feria.

Candy tomo un poco y se la llevo a la boca. -si esta muy rico.

Sabes Candy…-Anthony se aclaro la garganta.-tú… me caes muy bien. -mintió, quería decirle que le gustaba, pero el problema en que se encontraba metido se lo impedía.

Tu también me caes muy bien Anthony, eres un buen amigo.

Terry andaba como loco buscando a Candy hablo con le hombre del puesto donde ella estaba, ese mismo le había informado que se había ido con un chico rubio, Terry estaba que echaba chispas de la furia que se empezaba apoderar de él.

Albert siguió de cerca a Anthony. –se ven tan lindos. -Karen le susurro a Albert en el odio.

Si me hace acordar a ti y a mi cuando nos conocimos.

Karen sonrió. –recuerdo muy bien ese día, fue el mejor de mi vida.

Anthony volvió a tomar la mano de Candy y se la llevo a sus labios.

¡SUELTA IMENDIATAMENTE A CANDY! –Terry grito tan fuerte que toda la gente de su alrededor volteo a verlo.

Candy se sobresalto al igual que Anthony.

Te dije que no quiero verte cerca de ella, o es que no lo entiendes, niño tonto.

-Terry agarro a Candy del brazo y la paro de un rápido movimiento.

Candy puso expresión de dolor.-ay Terry me lastimas.

Eso debiste pensarlo cuando te perdiste con este infeliz.

Suéltala no tienes porque tratarla así, ella no es tu maldita propiedad. -Anthony le grito con furia.

Mejor cállate y ve a meterte bajo las faldas de tu mami, yo trato a Candy como se me da la gana.

Basta Terry no le hables así a Anthony el es mi amigo. -Candy trato de apaciguar a Terry que se le veía bastante furioso.

Tú cállate y mejor nos vámonos de aquí.

Pero Anthony que ya estaba molesto se le metió en el medio. -Candy no va a ningún lado.

Basta Anthony. –fue el turno de Albert que llego en compañía de Karen y lo tomo del brazo. -¿que demonios pasa contigo?

Anthony con mirada de furiosa respondió. -Él no tiene ningún derecho a tratarla así.

Que, ahora me vas a dar clases de etiqueta. Mejor quítate de en medio, que me estas estorbando, y espero que te alejes de Candy. Y tu Albert. -se dirigió a Albert y con voz demándate le dijo. -mas te vale que mantengas a tu maldito sobrino alejado de Candy, no los quiero a ninguno de ustedes cerca de ella, porque para la próxima no me va a importar darle su merecido. -Terry empujo a Anthony y paso junto con Candy.

Eres un bruto Terry, no tenias porque reaccionar así, Anthony es un buen amigo y estaba…

Es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada. -Terry se detuvo de golpe y la vio con una mirada cargada de odio y de desprecio una mirada que Candy nunca había visto. -Tú eres la principal culpable de todo, porque demonios te perdiste con ese, tenias que avisarme, viniste conmigo Candice no viniste sola ni mucho menos con ese malnacido, me tenias como loco preocupado buscándote por toda la condenada feria para conseguirte muy sonriente charlando con ese mocoso, que sea la ultima vez que me vuelves hacer eso, entendiste y ahora nos largamos de aquí.-la volvió a tomar del brazo con brusquedad.

Ay, Pero Terry yo no sabia por favor un error lo comete cualquiera.

Tú siempre de niña tonta e ingenua, nunca vas a madurar Candy, y yo de estúpido pensé que ya lo habías hecho.

No me hables así. -Candy trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar.

Cállate, no quiero oírte, entra al auto.

¿Terry a donde vas? -Archie llego en compañía de los demás chicos.

Nos vamos, este maldito paseo llego a su fin, espero que disfruten de lo que queda de feria. -prendió el auto y arranco a toda velocidad.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos.-¿que paso? si hace unos minutos estaban tan bien. -Pregunto Stear.

Creemos saber cual fue la causa. -Annie y Patty intercambiaron miradas.

Que le pasa a ese tipo, cada vez que me ve con Candy reacciona de una manera salvaje y prepotente, como lo detesto.

Cálmate Anthony, creo que fue un error llamarte a que vinieras. -Albert suspiro. –Terry sigue siendo el mismo, y pensar que iba hablar con él, para que las cosas cambiaran.

No te culpes por ello amor, tu y yo conocemos a Terry y su manera de ser, empiezo a pensar que su manera de reaccionar así en contra de ustedes es por lo que paso hace algunos años tras.

Albert se quedo observando.-por dios Karen tú sabes bien que eso fue una mentira.

Lo se, lo se amor. -pero el aun no lo sabe.

¿De que hablan, me pueden decir?

Después te lo contare ahora vamos a casa, esta a sido una noche loca.

Anthony suspiro y dijo para sus adentros. -_una__noche__y__un__día__loco__y__para__mi._

Terry por favor. –Candy volvió a insistir.-no puedes estar reaccionando así cada vez que hable con Anthony.

Terry resoplo molesto. -escúchame bien Candy, no quiero que confíes ni en Albert ni en Anthony ni mucho menos los trates, Albert no es el tipo que tu crees que es, él quería abusar de una persona muy cercana a mi hace algunos años atrás, y su sobrino va por los mismo pasos, su familia no es buena.

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida. -por favor Terry no creo eso de Albert ni de Anthony, ellos son buenas personas.

Terry volvió a subir la voz. -cree lo que a ti te de tu gana Candy, pero lo que te digo es muy enserio, porque crees que te llevo a ese lugar apartado, no me digas que solo para platicarte de la luna, el sol y las estrellas, eres una niña tonta e ingenua, y ese va hacer tu condena para tu futuro.

Unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, Candy trato de secarlas rápido para que Terry no las notara. -no me hables así Terry, eres muy duro conmigo, no entiendes que solo soy una chica que quiere tener amigos como todo el mundo, y Anthony no es lo que tu piezas el es muy bueno conmigo, aunque no me lo creas hablamos de muchas casas interesantes.

Terry la vio de reojo y vio que unas lágrimas empezaban a bajar por su mejilla. Detuvo el auto, y luego la observo por unos breves momentos se veía tan vulnerable, e inocente, ella estaba falta de afecto y de cariño había perdidos a sus padres, y él no era nadie para tratarla así, fue un miserable desgraciado, al hablarle así, un cobarde sin escrúpulos, como se odiaba en ese instante, desearía poder retroceder el tiempo, pero es que verla con Anthony, y este tomando su mano, hizo que la sangre le hirviera, el sabia que las intenciones de Anthony con Candy no eran buenas, no quería ni podía permitir que jugaran con ella, y luego la desecharan como trapo viejo, él tenia que protegerla, y lo peor de todo era que no sabia el porque de ese sentimiento, se le hacia tan fuerte cada vez que estaba con Candy, no quería que le pasara nada malo, la quería proteger , darle el cariño que tanto le hacia falta. Terry suspiro y se acerco mas a Candy subió la barbilla de ella, lo veía con esos ojos verdes tan profundos, seco sus lágrimas. -perdóname Candy, he sido un miserable contigo, no se porque te he hecho esto, no soy quien, para hablarte así, pero no puedo dejar que te hagan daño, durante mi vida, he sido testigo de las cosas feas y malas que le hacen a las chicas de tu edad, es por ello que quiero protegerte. Yo no me perdonaría, si a ti te ocurriese algo malo.

Candy lo vio a los ojos, pero no dijo nada, ya que estaba pérdida en el azul zafiro de Terry, con su mano torpe por los nervios toco la mejilla de Terry y cerro los ojos.

Terry no comprendió bien, pero sentía un gran impulso de besarla en ese instante, sus labios eran rosados y finamente delineados que le daban un aspecto sensual, sin perder tiempo fue inclinando poco a poco su cabeza y roso sus labios con los de él.

Candy inmediatamente abrió los ojos, y vio que Terry tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no hacia ningún movimiento, la sensación que ella empezaba a sentir en ese momento no la podía definirla muy bien. Solo sabia que se sentía tan bien tener los cálidos labios de Terry encima de los de ella, Candy quería que él la besara, y ahora que Terry lo hizo no sabia que hacer si quedarse así quieta o mover los labios, pero hizo lo mismo que Terry cerrar los ojos y dejar que Terry timara la iniciativa y la condujera.

Terry en el ínstate que coloco sus labios encima de los de Candy, sintió un torbellino de pasión en su interior nunca había besado a una niña, pero sus labios eran tan tiernos y delicados, suaves y cálidos, pero al recodar lo que esto significaba inmediatamente se separo de ella, y abrió los ojos, Candy también hizo lo mismo y sus miradas penetrante se encontraron. -Candy…

No Terry, bésame, enséñame a besar, quiero que seas tú el que me bese.

-Candy con manos torpes lo tomo por el cuello y lo halo hacia ella, Candy tenía los labios entre abiertos esperando que Terry los poseyera.

Terry sonrió por su osadía pero él en el fondo quería seguir probando sus cálidos labios hasta embriagarse de ellos, así que tomo de nuevo sus labios y los acaricio con ternura, luego tomo su labio inferior incitando a Candy a que tomara el superior de él y poco a poco ella se fue acostumbrando a su delicada caricia, cuando la lengua de Terry recorrer el interior de su boca, sintió una exquisita sensación no sabia que besar eran hermoso, tan rico y delicioso. Terry intensificaba más el beso, pero no paso de ser tierno, no quería asustarla, quería que solo aprendiera a besarlo. Cuando Terry se separo de ella, Candy tenia la respiración entre cortada las mejillas rosadas y los labios hinchados por el tiernos beso, luego Terry la abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en le frente, se enderezo y prendió el auto, Candy lo observo y solo pudo sonreír, Terry la trajo hacia si para que se recostara de su hombro, y allí se quedo profundamente dormida, cuando llegaron Terry no la despertó, la tomo entre sus brazos y la subió a su habitación, la acostó con sumo cuidado, la arropo y antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Archie gracias por traerme, cuida bien del pez.

Archie asintió con la cabeza.-bueno nos vemos después, te llamare.

Esta bien. -Annie antes de entrar a su casa le dijo.-La pase muy bien.

Archie se acerco mas a ella y la sujeto de la cintura, a Annie no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Archie ya la estaba besando, su beso fue tierno pero a la vez apasionado, Annie llevo una de sus manos y la puso en la nuca, Archie intensifico aun mas el beso, ella se perdió en sus brazos, y en su lengua dentro de su boca, ese delicioso y único beso que nunca antes le habían dado.

Que esta pasando aquí. -la voz de la madre de Annie los hizo separar abruptamente.

Mama. –Annie se sonrojo y la respiración la tenía agitada.

Archie se le quedo observando a la mujer, que lo veía con desprecio.-señora no es…

Annie será mejor que entres inmediatamente a la casa, y usted será mejor que se vaya, estas no son horas para que una señorita decente como mi hija, este hablando con usted.

Archie trago grueso.-y vio la cara de aterrada que tenia Annie.-buenas noches annie. –Archie tomo la mano de Annie y le susurro.-No te preocupes vendré hablar con tus padres, por ahora me voy no quiero causarte mas molestias. -Le beso la mano, se monto en su auto y se fue.

Te dije que entraras Annie.

Annie paso por un lado mientras que la mujer la veía con ceño fruncido una vez adentro.-que esta pasando contigo Annie, porque te comportas de esa manera, enfrente de nuestra casa, donde están los valores que tu padre y yo te hemos inculcados.

Annie bajo la cabeza.-mama…

No me interrumpas, cuando te hablo, me dijiste que ibas a la feria con unas amigas, y cuando me asomo a la puerta te veo besuqueándote con ese hombre de una manera vulgar, eso no es digno de una niña decente como tú, espera que venga tu padre, porque tendré que hablar seriamente con él de tu comportamiento.

Annie empezó a llorar.-mama por favor no es lo que crees.

No me vengas con lloradera, que no me vas a convencer, yo se muy bien lo que vi, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ese hombre, y de ahora en adelante yo misma te iré a buscar al colegio, tus aventuras terminaron, te di la libertad que me pediste y así es como me pagas, deshonrado en apellido de tu familia. Eres una mala agradecida, y espero que te quede algo claro, Cuando vuelvas a salir de esta casa, será casada y con el hombre que yo escoja para ti, ahora vete a tu habitación.

Annie subió corriendo las escaleras, mientras que las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. Cuando entro a su habitación se tumbo en la cama a llorar amargamente.

Terry se acostó y sus manos las llevo por detrás de su nuca, recordó lo que hace unos minutos había vivido, pero lo que mas lo lleno de coraje fue recordar a Anthony sujetándole la mano a Candy, no pudo evitar recodar lo que hace unos años atrás había pasado.

**Flash back**

_Terry, Susana venia corriendo hacia el en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo._

_Terry se puso de pies en cuanto la vio.-¿que pasa Susana?_

_Susana se abrazo a él y empezó a llorar. -Terry Albert, Albert.-su voz se quebró._

_Terry la separo de él. ¿-le paso algo a Albert? responde por dios._

_No él esta bien._

_¿Entonces que te pasa? habla._

_Albert quiso abusar de mi Terry. -Susana volvió abrazarse a él._

_¿Que? ¿Que estas desciendo?_

_Si Terry tienes que creerme. -Susana se separo de Terry y se sentó en un banco y se llevo las manos a su rostro.-fui a buscarte, y Albert me dijo que tú estabas con otra, no le creí y le pregunte ¿ que porque hablaba así de ti? si tú eres su mejor amigo, y me respondió diciéndome que era porque él me amaba y no quería que tú me hicieras daños, le dije que estaba loco, por decir esas cosas, pero Albert me agarro con fuerzas y me beso y me susurro al odio que si estaba loco, pero por mi y que me deseaba, tanto que me iba a violar.- Susana vio a Terry con expresión de terror. -estaba tan asustada Terry. -estábamos los dos solos en el campo de futbol. -mira. -Susana le enseño una marca en su cuello y parte de la camisa rota._

_Terry no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando y viendo Albert su mejor amigo, queriendo abusar de su novia. ¿pero que demonios le pasa? no lo puedo creer._

_Terry por favor créeme, aproveche de escaparme porque la bulla de unas personas, lo distrajo, sino Albert me hubiese violados, tengo miedo Terry de que eso vuelva a ocurrir. -Susana empezó a llorar._

_Terry se acerco a ella y la abrazo.-maldito, esta me las va a pagara. -quédate aquí._

_No Terry, Albert te puede hacer algo, inclusive negarlo todo. -Susana trato de agarrarlo pero este esquivo su mano._

_Albert estaba en el campo de futbol entrenando cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la quijada mandándolo directo al piso, Albert se llevo la mano a la boca que empezaba a sángrale.¿-que demonios te pasa Terry?_

_Que me pasa maldito infeliz. -pensé que eras mi amigo._

_Albert se puso de pies.-por supuesto que lo soy._

_No seas hipócrita. -Terry le iba a dar otro golpe, pero Albert lo esquivo._

_No voy a pelear contigo, si no hay ningún motivo._

_Te equivocas si lo hay, quisiste abusar de Susana._

_Albert se quedo en shock. ¿que? Eso no es cierto Terry, tú me conoces yo no soy capaz de esa clase de canallada._

_En eso me equivoque Albert, pensé que si te conocía, pero veo que no, quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi y de ella._

_Espera Terry, deja que te explique, no es lo que estas pensando._

_No me interesa la explicación de un canalla como tú._

_Terry desde esa ultima vez no volvió a cruzar palabra alguna con él, Albert trato de contactarse varias veces con él pero Terry nunca atendió a su llamado, Terry abandono el equipo de futbol, Albert le salió una beca por ser el mejor jugador de futbol yéndose así a otro estado, Terry no volvió a saber mas de él hasta hace unas semanas atrás._

**Fin Flash back**

Terry se movió inquieto en su cama, no podía volver a confiar en nadie, y mientras él viviera, no iba a dejar desprotegida a Candy, para que pasara por lo mismo, quizás Susana toco con suerte, pero no estaba seguro que Candy corriera con la misma de ella, y ahora iba a estar mas pendiente de Candy, ya que están acechando el sobrino de ese canalla que él un día considero su único y mejor amigo.

**CONTINUARA…**

Amigas lectoras, una disculpa de ante mano por lo corto del capitulo, y otra disculpa por no nombrarlas aquí abajito, pero saben que las llevo todo los días en mi corazón, ya que me alegran los días con sus comentarios, se los agradezco, mucho, la semana próxima espero hacer el capitulo mas largo ya que hay varias cositas que en este capitulo quedaron inconclusas, y ya que tanto me lo pidieron, les di el beso de Candy con Terry, jajaja son unas vivas, lo estaba guardado para después, pero como fueron muchas la q lo pendían agrito, se los regale, espero que les guste, y como siempre espero que me regalen sus comentarios, se les quiere un motón, cuídense, les dejo besos y abrazos, y no las nombro porque mi tiempo no me lo permiten, ando full, pero de igual saben quienes son, las adoro chicas…=)


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Archie no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, se la paso pensando en Annie y en su madre, quería darle una buena impresión a los padres de Annie, pero no lo logro, él quería y necesitaba besar a Annie, a pesar de todo no se arrepentía, pero iba a encontrar el modo de acercarse a la madre de ella, y hablarle tenia que convencerla de que él no era un mal tipo, y que quería a su hija. Archie se puso de pies y bajo al comedor, allí solo encontró a Stear, bebiendo una taza de café y hojeando el periódico.

Stera volteo a verlo y se sobresalto a ver la cara de su hermano.-¡Dios santo! -exclamo. -¿te dieron una paliza anoche?

Archie lo vio con ceño fruncido, se sirvió café y se sentó al frente de su hermano con pesadez, suspiro. –desearía que hubiese sido eso.

Stear lo observo incrédulo. –entonces sino fue eso, ¿Qué paso?

Anoche me bese con Annie en la puerta de su casa, su madres salió y nos vio, me miro de una manera aterradora y aparte me corrió de su casa, no quería dejar a Annie cargando con la responsabilidad ella sola, pero su madre no me dejo opción, no se que abra pasado. –Archie entre cerro los ojos.

Vaya hermano si que te veo mal, pero lo primero que debes hacer es ir hablar inmediatamente con ella, porque no vas ahorita mismo.

Estas loco, es muy temprano, será para que me eche con agua caliente.

Bueno esta bien, pero mientras se hace la hora, déjame ayudarte a quitarte esa cara de muerto. –Stear tomo a Archie del brazo y se lo llevo.

Buenos días sobrina. –Margaret se sentó aun lado de Eliza.

Buenos días tía, Anthony viene hoy a visitarme, estoy tan feliz.

Margaret rio. –me alegra, ¿tienes algún plan para hoy?

Eliza unto su tostada con mermelada. –no, solo seguiré fingiendo que estoy enferma, tú no te preocupes, si te llego a necesitar te llamare.

Margaret le dio un sorbo a su jugo. –esta bien, yo voy a ir de compras.

Que te vaya bien.

Terry esa mañana despertó muy temprano fue al parque donde tenia a su yegua para cabalgar un rato y despejar un poco la mente, necesitaba sentir la brisa en su rostro y respirar el aire de la mañana, cabalgo durante varias horas, sus pensamientos se fueron a la noche de ese beso, como fue que se dejo llevar, ver el rostro de Candy sonrojado, sus ojos brillosos, y esos labios, esos labios que lo incitaban a poseerlos, la necesidad era tan fuerte, que se apodero de él, nunca antes le había pasado algo así, tenia una necesidad tan grande de probar sus labios, unos labios cálidos, dulces, pero inocentes. Terry negó con la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, que demonios estaba pasando con él, eso no podía volver a pasar, estaba alejando a las personas que él creían que eran malos para Candy, pero entonces donde queda él, no era el mas indicado para estar con Candy, que le podía ofrecer nada, porque él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar, y Candy era una niña que aun no sabia nada de la vida, y él tampoco iba a enamorarla y dejarla. Muy pronto se iba a graduar y se marcharía a trabajar, ya la vida de adolescente se estaba acabando, para ahora convertirse en adulto, y Candy era una niña que aun merecía disfrutar de la vida, había sido un tonto en alejar a los amigos de Candy, si al fin y al cabo él no era nadie, solo un primo lejano, y que iba a pasar con ella entonces cuando él se fuera, Terry se bajo de su caballo y se sentó en una roca, cruzo las manos y las coloco debajo de su barbilla, iba hablar con Candy, no quería lastimarla, ni que se hiciera falsas ilusiones con alguien que no era digno de ella.

Candy despertó con el rostro radiante, tenia las mejillas rosadas, de pronto la escena del besos con Terry llego a su memoria y mas roja se puso, bajo de la cama y se sento en la silla que estaba enfrente de la peinadora, observo sus labios y se llevo el dedo índice al labio inferior, lo recorrió con suavidad y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. –no lo puedo creer, y yo inicie todo, pero fue tan lindo.

¿Que fue tan lindo? –Luisa entro a su habitación con una cesta de ropa limpia.

Candy se sobresalto, pero se apresuro a decir. –La feria nana, fue tan linda. -mintió.

Hay ya me imagino lo divertido que fue. –Luisa puso cara ensoñadora.

Voy a cambiarme, para bajar a comer. –y sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Terry esta en la casa?

No querida, salió muy temprano, y creo que iba a cabalgar, porque llevaba ropa de montar, los únicos que están en casa es la señora y el señor.

Ah, bueno iré a cambiarme rápido para baja.

Candy querida hoy te ves radiante. -Eleanor le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Como les fue anoche? -Richard se metió a la boca un pedazo de fruta.

Candy se sonrojo porque no pudo evitar recordar la escena de anoche con Terry. -De maravilla, la pase muy bien.

Nos alegra saberlo, Terry y tú se la están llevando muy bien. -Eleanor tomo la mano de su esposo.

Querida y no tienes que ir a la boutique hoy.

Oh no amor, hoy es un día libre, en especial para mi ya que la quiero pasar en compañía de mi esposo.

Gracias. –Richard le deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano.-pero déjame entonces ordenar algunas cosas en la biblioteca y soy todo tuyo.

Esta bien pero no tardes. -Eleanor hizo un puchero.

Candy siempre que veía las escenas de amor de Eleanor y Richard se fascina, era un amor tan puro lo que ellos sentía por el uno y el otro, de pronto recordó una escena igual, fue hace mucho tiempo, sus padres también brillaban de felicidad y amor, nunca fue participe de una pelea entre ellos, siempre lo resolvían sin tener que usar palabras rudas ni gritos, y siempre se decían cuando se amaban, como los extrañaba.

¿En que piensas querida?

Ummm. -Candy volvió de su letargo.

Eleanor rio.-veo que estabas entretenida pensando en algo.

Si. -Candy bebió jugo y luego se fijo en la hora, ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana.

Richard en cuanto entro a la biblioteca cerro bien la puerta y marco el número privado de Adel, en cuanto abstuvo respuesta pregunto rápidamente. ¿Que noticias me tienes?

Señor, no sabe lo nervioso que me tenia, no sabia si llamarlo o ir a buscarlo, Ricardo me dio una información importante.

Pues entonces habla. -Richard se desespero.

Pudo sacarle información valiosa a los dos traidores, ellos fueron contratados por un hombre que se hace llamar Abaddon y que es de una organización muy peligrosa, de lavado de dinero entre otros negociosos sucios tiene años sobornado a los policías entre otras fuentes políticas, que los hombres no pudieron especificar bien.

Richard resoplo molesto.-pero que tiene que ver George Smith en todo eso, no entiendo, él solo era un abogado nada mas, no era ninguna figura publica o política, quiero que le digas a Ricardo que indague mas, esos desgraciados deben hablar quiero saber mas, en cuanto me sea posible viajare hacia allá.

Si señor. –y la llamada se corto.

Annie amiga ¿Qué sucede? vine en cuanto me llamaste. –Patty abrazo a Annie que estaba llorando.

¡Hay Patty! –Annie se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga y entre sollozo le relato los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Cuanto lo siento Annie, no entiendo porque tu mama lo tomo de ese manera.

Porque ella es así, siempre a sido así, y nunca cambiara, solo espero que mi papá en cuanto llegue de viaje me de una oportunidad de explicarle todo.

En estos momentos hace falta Melisa y Candy. –Patty suspiro.

No Patty, si vienen mi mama se pondrá histérica, te llame a ti porque vives mas cerca, y aproveche la oportunidad ya que ella salió esta mañana a misa.

Entonces será mejor que me vaya no quiero causarte mas problemas. –Patty tomo las manos de Annie. –Sabes que cuentas conmigo, y no te preocupes mañana en el colegio con las chicas se nos ocurrirá algo para que sigas viendo a Archie a escondía, hasta que puedas hablar con tu padre.

Gracias Patty. –Annie la abrazo. –dile a Archie que lo quiero mucho, y explícale lo que paso.

Patty asintió y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto Patty salió de la casa de Annie, llamo a Stear.

_Hola_

Hola Stear soy Patty, ¿podemos vernos para hablar?

_Patty discúlpame esta vez, pero tengo un asunto que resolver con Archie._

Con mas razón debemos hablar, acabo de hablar con Annie y me conto lo que sucedió anoche.

_Stear se quedo un rato en silencio, meditando. -Bueno hablare con Archie, nos vemos en la cafetería que están en frente del parque._

Esta bien, adiós. -y Patty corto la comunicación.

Archie cambio de planes, vamos a ver a patty, tiene algo que decirme de annie, y tú debes escuchar.

Archie se estaba arreglando. –¿entonces ya no vamos a ir a la casa de Annie?

Espera ten paciencia, primero escuchemos lo que tenga que decirnos Patty, dependiendo de eso tomamos la decisión si ir o no.

Archie resoplo de impaciencia. –esta bien vamos.

Buenos días señor, aquí esta lo solicitado.- Javier le entrego a su jefe un pequeño sobre bien sellado y un maletín.

Leagan primero tomo el sobre y lo abrió en este se encontraba varias credenciales totalmente falsas, en cada una de las credenciales salía él con cambios de look diferentes, el hombre rio. –muy buen trabajo Javier, ahora muéstrame que hay en el maletín.

Javier abrió el maletín y lo coloco a la vista de su jefe.

Leagan vio con fascinación los disfraces, tomo un bigote de color blanco junto a una barba larga del mismo color y se las coloco.-vaya este si que me queda bien.-luego tomo un par de lentes grandes casi oscuros, se fijo en una de las credenciales donde estaba disfrazado igual y la misma decía que tenia 70 años. –con estos disfraces podre desplazarme muy fácilmente por todas partes, sin levantar sospechas.

Así es señor, usted será el segundo chacal.

Leagan ignoro ese mal chiste. -¿Que noticias me tienes de Peter?

Aun no se a reportado, señor.

Bueno, mientras quiero que vayas a buscar a mi hijo y tráelo aquí, necesito hablar con él.

Javier asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina.

Terry llego a su casa con expresión cansada, había pasado toda la mañana pensado en lo sucedido, tenia que hablar de inmediato con Candy.

Candy se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas que daban vista hacia la alberca, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, ella se sobresalto, y volteo a ver a Terry, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa, nunca había tenido el placer de ver a Terry con ropa de montar, no pudo evitar escudriñarlo con la mirada de arriba a bajo, su cabello estaba alborotado, le daba a su rostro una expresión mas varonil sus ojos estaban mas brillosos, sus pómulos duros y esos labios, esos finos y deliciosos labios que se veían irresistibles, la camisa de montar estaba ajustada al cuerpo, marcaba muy bien sus pectorales y sus brazos se veían tan fuertes y musculosos, y ni que decir del pantalón, muy bien ajustado a su cintura, también marcaba las piernas bien torneadas de él. Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba embelesada viéndolo, casi sentía la baba salirse de su boca, pero para su suerte Terry solo veía hacia la alberca, a pesar de verse tan irresistible, también se veía algo perturbado.

Candy, ¿podemos hablar?

Candy nerviosa solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Bien. -Terry tomo una de las sillas y la acerco mas a ella quedado de frente. –Candy antes que todo, te pido perdón por lo de anoche, fui un inconsciente.

Candy no sabia si estaba pidiendo disculpa por el beso o por lo que paso con Anthony. –Terry no entiendo, me pides disculpa porque… por… -Candy se sonrojo no sabia como decirle.

Si Candy por las dos cosas que hice. –Terry le tomo la mano. –lo de anoche no debió pasar, y no lo tomes a mal, por favor, es solo que Candy, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada solo mi cariño y amistad… -Terry hizo una pausa. -mírame, soy mayor que tú y apunto de graduarme, en cuanto me gradué tendré que tomar decisiones difíciles para mi, ya que tendré que pensar como adulto y no como una adolescente, esta vida la dejare atrás, y ya estos días no vendrán mas. También debo darte las gracias Candy porque tú has cambiado mi vida.

Candy sentía una opresión el pecho quería llorar, pero no lo iba hacer delante de Terry, si se había ilusionado mucho con él y con ese beso, pero quien la mandaba hacer una niña tonta siempre de ingenua, Terry tenia razón era un ingenua, haciendo un esfuerzo para que la voz no se le quebrara dijo. –esta bien Terry.

No Candy… –Terry vio expresión del rostro de Candy. -No me odios, tampoco quiero perder tu amistada, ni que te alejes de mi, quiero que todo sea como antes, no quiero que esto cambien nuestra relación de amigos, prométemelo.

Candy lo observo por unos segundos, esto iba hacer mas difícil.-si Terry te lo prometo.

Gracias Candy por comprenderme. –quiero que sepas que no voy a volver a interferir entre cualquier amistad que tengas. Iré por unas bebidas. -Terry se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente y entro a la casa.

Mientras que Candy lo seguía con la mirada y una lágrima bajo por sus mejillas.

Anthony tomo su abrigo del perchero para disponerse a salir cuando vio entrar a Albert. –Albert llegas tarde. –y rio.

Si Karen me entretuvo mas de la cuenta, ¿a donde vas?

Voy a ver a Eliza. -Anthony puso expresión de fastidio.

No me contaras que sucedió con la visita de ayer.

Anthony observo su reloj. –bueno aun hay tiempo.

Albert se sentó y Anthony lo siguió y empezó a relatarle lo sucedido con Elieza, la expresión de Albert era de asombro. –vaya Anthony eso que me has contado, me dejo en shock, no lo puedo creer, Albert se puso de pies y se acerco al mini bar se sirvió un coñac. –no te haz puesto a pensar que Eliza podría estar mintiendo.

Anthony negó con la cabeza. –no creo, su tía estaba allí, ella fue la que me conto lo de su enfermedad, ni la misma Eliza sabe que esta sufriendo del corazón, y la verdad esa mujer se veía bastante afligida.

Albert hizo una mueca con la boca.-no se Anthony no estoy del todo convencido, y perdóname, pero creo que te están viendo la cara de estúpido.

Anthony se puso de pies.-bueno Albert creo que esta conversación se termino, nos vemos después, adiós.

Albert asintió, espero que no te hallas molestado, como no obtuvo respuesta de Anthony saco su celular y marco un número.

Patty lo que nos cuentas es algo grave. -Stear observo de reojo a Archie.

Esa señora esta siendo muy dura e injusta con Annie, es demasiado exagerando, un beso no es ningún delito.

Estoy seguro de ello Archie, Annie espera que pronto llegue su padre para hablar con él.

No voy a quedarme cruzados de brazos hasta que llegue ese señor. -Archie hizo el intento de ponerse de pies pero Stera lo sujeto.

Espera Archie, cálmate no puedes hacer algo si estas así, tienes que tener la cabeza fría, si vas ahorita mismo puedes que empeores las cosas.

Stear tiene razón Archie, confía en Annie. Yo le prometí, que mañana trataríamos de hacer algo para que tú y ella se vieran.

Buena idea Patty. -Stear tomo la mano de Patty le dio un beso.

Archie con ceño fruncido se cruzo de brazos. –no estoy muy seguro, porque si es como tu dices que la madre la mantendrá vigilada, seria imposible que ella y yo nos viéramos.

No seas tan aguafiestas, Archie, te un poco de optimismo, algo haremos.

Candy y Terry pasaron la tarde juntos a pesar de lo que habían hablado Candy trato de olvidar el asunto y concentrarse en la compañía de Terry, era mejor estar con él aunque sea como amigo que perderlo para siempre, era eso o nada, así que tendría que conformase con ser su amiga, aunque le doliera. Mientras Terry trataba de hacer que Candy se sintiera bien, no quería lastimarla más de lo que la lastimo hace unos momentos, quería demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba su amistad.

Anthony fue a la casa de Eliza, esta estaba un poco pálida su tía le estaba leyendo mientras que ella tenia la mirada perdida en el jardín, Anthony pensó en las palabras de Albert. -_como puede mentirme si se ve tan indefensa_. -pensó Anthony, aunque iba a tratar de averiguar que pasaba, sin levantar sospechas, entro y fue recibido por las dos, hablaron de todo un poco, Margaret los dejo solos, ya que tenia que ir de compras, mientras que ellos siguieron conversando, Eliza le aviso que pronto volvería al colegio, y fue cuando Anthony recordó que tenia una conversación pendiente con Candy, pero ahora que iba a decirle, otra mentira, de verdad empezaba a gustarle Candy y mas de lo que se imaginaba, como para seguir mintiéndole. Y el asunto empezaba a salírsele de las manos, pero tenia que hacerlo, mañana iba hablar con Candy.

Terry se encontraba con los pies metido dentro de la alberca mientras que Candy nadaba estaba concentrado sintiendo el contacto del agua en sus pies, cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

Hola

_Terry soy Albert, ¿podemos hablar?_

Terry puso expresión de fastidio. -lo siento, pero yo contigo no tengo nada que hablar.

_Si tenemos, y muchas cosas._

No será hoy, yo te aviso, estoy ocupado ahora mismo, adiós.-y corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta de Albert.

Candy que habia escuchado se acerco nadando hacia él. -Terry perdón que me meta, pero no crees que deberías hablar con Albert.

Por favor Candy, Albert y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, si le dije así, fue para que dejara de molestar, y lo peor es que no entiendo porque aun guarda mi numero de teléfono.

Quizás el tiene esperanzas de volver a tener tu amistad.

Déjate de cursilerías baratas, si él quisiera mi amistad nunca me hubiese traicionado.

Eres terco Terry, nunca cambiaras, y esa va hacer tu condena para futuros. -Candy repitió la misma frase que Terry le había dicho a ella y salió de la alberca mojándolo por completo.

Oye, y esa frase es mía.

Candy entro a la casa ignorándolo.

Esta niña es más entrometida de lo que pensé.

Candy iba riendo porque le dio a Terry donde mas le dolía en su orgullo de macho terco.

Neal entro a la oficina de su padre, y empezó a verla con asombro.-vaya no sabia de este lugar.

Me voy de viaje, hay gente detrás de mi.-le soltó el padre sin tanto rodeos. Tú te quedaras a cuidar de tu madre, por ahora ningunos de ustedes corre peligro, y eso se me lo debes a mí.

Y… ¿porque que sucede? -Neal pregunto sorprendido.

Eso lo sabrás mas adelante, pero eso si, quiero que te ocupes de una buena vez de la mocosa esa, has estado perdido el tiempo con prostitutas, te voy a tener muy vigilado, si veo que no cumples, te ira muy mal Neal.

Neal trago saliva.

Ahora vete, Javier te llevara a la casa, vivirás allí con tu madre, que vendrá de viaje pasado mañana, si pregunta por mi, dile que fui a un viaje de negocios.

Neal y su padre hablaron un rato mas y este después de fue.

Peter en compañía de varios hombres entró a la estación de policía donde se encontraban detenidos Frank y Royel, Peter, pudo llegar a la celda sin tanto problema.

Frank se sobresalto al verlo allí.-¿que haces aquí?

Peter rio con cinismo. -mi jefe les manda a decir que gracias por sus servicios pero que ya no le sirven de nada.-saco una pistola con silenciador.

Royel se puso de pies rápidamente.-por favor, Peter ten consideración, nos conocemos de hace años.

Lo siento pero ordenes son ordenes, y según estos expedientes, hablaron mas de la cuenta.

Frank y Royel intercambiaron miradas.-eso fue porque nos obligaron, te lo juro, pero Royel mintió en algo.

Basta de charla, ya eso no, nos interesa. -Peter le disparo a Royel en medio de los ojos, y Frank lo vio con horror.-eso es para que aprendan a ser leales.-y le disparo a Frank en la cabeza. -escondió el arma y salió como si nada, mientras que los otros hombres se encontraban vigilando. -vámonos el trabajo ya esta hecho. -Peter salió y un auto negro los esperaban lo abordaron y se marcharon sin dejar rastro alguno.

El jefe se pondrá contento con la noticia.-luego miro el expediente que tenia.

-pero esto no le gustara nada.

El lunes llego y como de costumbre Terry llevo a Candy al colegio.-espero que te guste el desayuno lo prepare yo.-dijo este riendo.

Candy lo vio incrédula. -¿en serio? Y ¿que es?

No te lo diré, solo espero que lo comas con gusto.

Candy sonrió, como deseara volver a besar a Terry, su primer beso fue en ese mismo auto donde se encontraban el ambiente al principio se sentía incomodo entre los dos, pero a medida que Terry tomo carretera, el ambiente fue cambiando, pero de ves en cuando cada uno se metía en sus pensamientos. Terry veía de reojo a Candy, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado y en ese beso, que se habían dado, en ese ínstate se odiaba por ser tan, estúpido, estaba realmente confundido, pero porque razón. -_hay por favor, que tonto, parezco un retrasado_. -se dijo.-_me tengo que concentrar es en mi graduación y en los proyectos que se me avecina, nada mas en eso_. Mientras que Candy pensaba una y otra vez en como será su vida sin Terry, cuando él se case, tenga hijos, ¿seguirá ella enamorada de él? de solo imaginarlo, el corazón le dolía.

Annie llego al colegio en compañía de su madre. -vendré por ti en la tarde, y mucho cuidado con lo que haces Annie, porque te tengo muy vigilada.

Annie asintió. -adiós mama.

Annie llegaste. –Patty corrió abrazarla.-¿como te sientes?

Mejor, gracias.

Bueno vamos a salón Melisa y Candy no tardan en llegar.

Terry dejo a Candy en el colegio se despidió de ella y se fue rumbo a la universidad.

¡Candy!

Candy volteo en cuanto escucho esa voz tan familiar. -Anthony.

Hola, ¿como estas?

Bien gracias, perdóname por lo que paso el sábado en la feria. -Candy se sentía apenada.

No Candy no tengo nada que perdonar, tu no tienes la culpa, yo soy el que te debe una disculpa, por mi comportamiento, creo que eso no es digno de un caballero discutir y decir malas palabras delante de una dama.

Candy se sonrojo.-Anthony eres muy caballeroso.-vio su reloj. -se me hace tarde, debo…

Candy me gustaría hablar contigo, en la hora del receso.

Esta bien Anthony, nos vemos entonces.

Anthony suspiro.-creo que hablar con Candy y contarle la verdad, va hacer mas difícil de lo que pensé.

Buenos días señora Eleanor. -Margaret entro a la tienda con una sonrisa radiante.

Buenos días Margaret, ¿que tal tu fin de semana?

Excelente gracias por preguntar.-y queriendo indagar sobre Terry.-y su familia como la paso con ellos su hijo ¿que tal?

Bueno en realidad, este fin solo la pase con mi esposo. -Eleanor estaba tomando nota de una caja de tela que llego de parís.-porque mi hijo y mi sobrina se fueron a la feria, luego el domingo yo Salí y ellos se quedaron, me siento tan feliz, están pasando mas tiempo junto de lo que me imagine.

A Margaret la expresión de felicidad se le cayo, sentía celos y unos celos que nunca pensó que sentiría, porque le atormentaba tanto que Terry anduviera con esa mocosa, ella era consiente de que Terry tenia novia pero nunca le intereso nada de ella, ni menos sintió una pizca de celos, pero porque siente celos de esa mocosa, quería agarrara a Eleanor y exprimirle de donde saco esa maldita niña, porque la trajo a su vida, pero eso era lago de lo que iba a necesitar tiempo, tenia que ganarse la confianza de Eleanor para poder sacar información de la procedencia de Candy, y si de algo le iba a servir esa información la iba a usar muy bien.

Tengo un plan para qué Terry crea en ti. -Karen se acerco a Albert y le dio un beso en los labios.

Si ¿cuéntame?

Voy a ir hablar con Susana, y le preguntare porque destruyo la amistad tuya con Terry.

Si te lo dice de que va a servir.

Claro que va a servir. -Karen saco una grabadora.-porque tengo esto y la voy a tener prendida todo el tiempo que hable con ella.

Y si no dice nada.

Hay ya basta Albert, confía en mi, y ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

¿Que pasa Archie y esa cara? -Terry llego y se sentó aun lado de él.

Una larga historia, pero cuéntame tu, porque te fuiste de la feria tan de repente.

Nada es solo que me molesto la idea de que Candy se perdiera y con el sobrino de Albert.

Ah, ¿te pusiste celoso? -Archie observo la expresión de Terry.

Celoso.- y carcajeo.-por favor Archie yo no sufro de ese mal, es solo que me preocupo que se perdiera y algo le pasara.

Ya veo.

Pero dime ¿que pasa contigo?

Bueno te contare. -Archie le relato toda la historia a Terry de principio a fin.

-¿que piensas de todo eso?

No se Archie no soy bueno para los consejos, pero si Stear tiene un plan para que te veas con ella como siempre aprovéchalo, sino, búscate a otra.

¿Que? Tu como siempre, no me bucare otra porque Annie es la que me interesa.

Ya cálmate lo dije jugando, nos vemos al rato tengo clase.

La mañana pasó rápido y el receso para los alumnos del San Román llego.

Candy, Melisa tenemos que hablar. -Patty se las llevo a rastra.

Patty perdona pero tengo algo que hablar con Anthony.

Candy Annie nos necesita, es urgente.

Esta bien pero entonces dejen que me disculpe con él. -Candy fue a donde Anthony la esperaba, le ofreció una disculpa, porque tenia un compromiso con sus amigas y este algo renuente tuvo que aceptar, estaba desesperado por decirle la verdad a Candy cuanto antes, no sabia cuando Eliza podía llegar al colegio y estropearlo todo.

Patty le conto a Candy y a Melisa toda la historia de Annie y Archie, estas se sorprendieron.-vaya a Annie le dieron su primer beso.-Melisa rio.

Aquí están las he estado buscando. -Annie llego.

Ya les conté todo.

Annie se sonrojo.-me siento apenada.

Hay Annie eso es normal, darse un beso y mas si la pareja se quiere.

Candy pensó en el beso que se dio con Terry, para ella no era normal que le dieran un beso y después se excusara con disculpas porque fue un error, en ese instante envidiaba a Annie.

Pero las consecuencias de ese beso fueron trágicas, ahora mi madre no deja que vea a Archie y como si fuera poco me dijo que me iba a tener vigilada. -Annie se puso a llorar.

Calma Annie.-Melisa la abrazo.-tenemos que idear un plan pero que sea perfecto, en cuanto salgamos de aquí, nos reunimos con los chicos, y tú te vas a casa tranquila con tu madre.

Annie se seco las lagrimas.-gracias chicas por lo que están haciendo por mí.

Para eso somos las amigas. -Candy se abrazo a ella.

Susana llego a la universidad con una amplia sonrisa pero esta se le borro en el instante que vio a Karen. -¿que haces aquí? tú ya no estudias aquí, ni menos eres bienvenida.

Pues fíjate que nadie piensa como tú, porque casi todos me saludaron y me dieron la bienvenida.

Quítate de mi camino que tengo prisa.

Necesito hablar contigo.

Susana rio con ironía.-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Dime solo una cosa Susana, ¿porque destruiste una amistad como la de Terry y Albert?

¿Porque el empeño de seguir hablando de eso? Yo no destruí nada, Albert se lo busco por querer violarme.

Karen estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no estaba logrando nada, y de allí no se iba a ir sin sacarle a la arpía la verdad.-no seas estúpida, tú sabes que eso no es cierto, habla, aquí no esta Terry.

Muy bien Karen, ¿quieres saber la verdad? No te la diré, así que con permiso.

Karen sintió que se le iba su única oportunidad. -Susana que tal si nos citamos en otra parte y hablamos.

Sigues con lo mismo, ¿Que ganas con saber la verdad?

Gano mucho, y si no hablas, tendré que preguntarle a tu madre, porque llegas tarde a la universidad, y porque te besabas con otro, ya que ella quería y adoraba mucho a Terry.

Susana palideció. -cállate tu no le dirás nada.

Entonces nos vemos a las 2 en la plaza, allí me contaras toda la verdad.

Susana frunció el ceño y se marcho.

Mientras que Karen tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, en realidad no había podido visualizar bien el rostro del hombre que la había dejado en la universidad, pero si vio perfectamente el beso que se dieron.

Ricardo llego temprano a la estación de policías, cuando vio el revuelo que allí tenían todos. -¿que pasa?

Señor.-hablo un policía con voz temblorosa.-unos hombres entraron anoche, y sobornaron a los policías de guardia, a los otros lo amarraron y entraron a la celda de sus prisionero y los mataron.

Ricardo sentía que la vena de la frente le palpitaba de la furia, tomo al hombre de la solapa y lo zarandeo.-maldita sea te dije que colocaras en la vigilancia hombres de confianza, no unos malditos que se deja sobornar por unas cuantas monedas.

Señor lo siento pensé que ellos era de confianza.

¿Donde están?

Huyeron

¡Los policías huyeron! -Ricardo grito.-maldita sea.-¿donde están los cuerpo?

Por aquí.-lo llevo.

Fuera de mi vista. -Ricardo llamo a uno de sus hombres. -quiero que vengas inmediatamente.-luego abrió los sacos donde se encontraban los hombres ya muertos.-desgraciados.-dio un golpe fuerte a la mesa. -Richard tiene que venir inmediatamente.

Peter llego a la oficina de su jefe.-señor el problema esta resuelto.

El hombre entre lazo los dedos.-muy bien. -prepárate porque partimos esta misma noche.

Pero antes Señor tengo algo que mostrarle. -Peter le entrego el expediente de los hombres.

El hombre lo recibió y fue leyendo, a medida que leía su expresión cambiaba.

-malditos traidores.

¿Se alejara del negocio?

Por supuesto que no, pero si me alejare de este país.-el hombre se puso de pies.-a donde vamos te va a encantar Peter, es un lugar donde se juega sin reglas, pero yo llegare a poner las mías. -y rio con malicia.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola a mis más queridas y amigas lectoras, se que merezco insultos y tomatazos, por lo tarde que subo el capitulo perdonen, pero como sabrán estamos ya en navidad y es cuando mas trabajo tengo, les quiero dar un millón de gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, y por la paciencia que me tienen, a todas y cada una de ustedes:

**Oligranchester**: gracias amiga por tus comentarios y por estar siempre aquí conmigo, me alegra que te allá gustado mucho el capitulo.

**Karelem:** gracias amiga por tus incondicionales comentarios se te aprecia mucho.

**dulceCandy la diosa del amor****:** me alegra leerte y que me dejaras saber de ti, gracias por estar aquí.

**nela2307:** gracias por tu comentarios que me alegran mucho.

**eligimenez****:** gracias amiga, y sobretodo por la paciencia.

**marie grandchester andrew****: **jajaja me has hecho reír, vamos a ver que le pasar a la gusana, esa gracias por tu comentario te lo aprecio mucho.

**Lucero:** jajajaja ese beso no iba a venir tan pronto pero todas me acorralaron, gracias amiga por tus comentarios que me encantan.

**Terry780716****:** jajaja paciencia amiga que ahora viene lo mejor mas adelante, gracias por tus comentarios.

**Janet:** gracias amiga por estar siempre al pendiente de la historia y por regalarme un comentario.

**Noemi Cullen:** hola noemi, gracias por tu comentario, yo pienso igual que tu, porque asi como los escribo también me la paso leyendo fics, pero en realidad no es culpa de las escritoras el problemita es de la pagina, yo le doy un espacio 1,5 pero cuando los públicos, se amontonan todas las palabras, te comprendo perfectamente, gracias por tu punto de vista, y dejarme ver el error que tenia ahorita le puse un espacio DOBLE a ver como sale el fics, gracias y espero verte por aquí mas seguido.

**Gina:** jajaja amiga disculpa, por la tardanza ya me tenias acorralada, espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por regalarme un comentario.

**melodya77:** jajaja me alegra que te allá gustado pero sobretodo me alegra leerte, muchas gracias.

**Gema Grandchester:** jajaja gracias amiga por tus comentarios, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo.

**Klayis Andrew:** amia estabas perdida, claro yo también lo estuve jajaja que bueno es leerte gracias, Albert es tuyo, pero Karen lo va a disfrutar un rato jajaja me encanto todo eso que escribiste, lo leí y reí sin duda de tus ocurrencias.

**Isabela:** gracias amiga por tus comentarios, que bueno que te gusto el capi.

**Silvia R.S:** jajaja ese beso fue por ustedes, gracias por comentar como siempre.

**Lizethr****:** que bueno que te animaste a dejarme un comentario gracias por leerme y por estar aquí comentando.

Amigas no me odien jajaja ni odien a mi terryto, él no tiene la culpa, el pobre esta confundido, y aparte es muy cabeza dura, pero ya verán que ese mas adelante se arrepentirá, como dice el dicho **"NUNCA SABES LO QUE TIENES HASTA QUE LO PIERDES"**, y no me he olvidado de las vacaciones de verano, eso va a ser muy pronto jajaja se les quiere mucho se me cuidan, y FELIZ NAVIDAD, y si dios quiere nos leemos la semana que viene.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Los chicos se reunieron en la heladería de siempre, mientras que Annie se fue a su casa ya que su madre como bien le había dicho la fue a buscar. Los chicos quedaron en que Archie escribiera una carta y la enviara a la casa de Annie donde le pedía disculpa por su comportamiento para con ella y que se iba alejar definitivamente de su vida, ya que sus padres lo habían comprometido en matrimonio, que ella era una chica joven y que aun le quedaba por vivir y aprender, esa misma carta Annie tenia que enseñársela a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos, así con esa señal la madre iba a pensar que Annie ya no tenia nada que ver con Archie, los chicos asintieron por el ingenio de Stear, pero Archie no estaba del todo seguro que ese plan funcionara, solo iba a esperar el día para que diera resultado.

Karen se encontraba esperando impaciente a Susana que aun no aparecía. Hasta que vio el reflejo de la rubia desde lejos. -vaya pensé que ya no venias.

Pues ya llegue, así que no llores, y ve al grano ¿que es lo que quieres saber?

Será mejor que nos sentemos. -Karen le indico con la mano la silla.

Susana se sentó y se cruzo de piernas.

Quiero que me digas porque destruiste una amistad de tantos años como la de Albert y Terry?

Susana rio. -¿a que viene eso, después de tantos tiempo?

Ya te lo dije, no vuelvas a preguntar lo mismo, y responde con sinceridad.

Muy bien, porque Terry no me dedicaba tiempo, todo su tiempo se lo dedicaba a Albert, llegue a sentir celos de Albert, siempre que lo iba a buscar para salir, me decía que tenia que estudiar o practicar con Albert, y el día en que salíamos, ustedes eran los primeros que estaba sentados en el auto de Terry, eso me harto y empecé a odiar la amistad que Terry tenia con Albert.

Karen se quedo en shock por lo que Susana decía, se aclaro la garganta.-pero ¿porque destruirla inventado semejante cosa?

Porque esa era la única manera de cortar de raíz esa amistad, aunque no te niego que Albert es un chico interesante, pero él muy estúpido nunca me hizo caso porque sentía un gran respeto por Terry y hacerme algo a mi era traicionar su confianza y traicionar el amor que sentía por ti, que estúpido fue, por ello invente todo eso, pensé que Terry no me iba a creer pero el muy idiota se comió todo el cuento.

Karen frunció el ceño.-eres verdaderamente repugnante Susana.

Susana rio.-¿en serio?.-se acerco mas a Karen y le susurro.-dime algo Karen ¿tú no sentías celos de Terry también? y no lo niegues, deberías estarme agradecida, también te hice un favor.

Pues no sentía celos de Terry, porque ellos era como hermanos y estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas y sino recuerdas nosotras llegamos a su vida mucho después, y yo no me iba a interponer en su amistad.

Susa puso expresión melancólica. -no sigas por favor que me vas hacer llorar, no seas cursi Karen, quien los viera pensarían que son un par de gay.

No te voy a permitir que los ofendas de esa manera, eres una maldita envidiosa, que no tienes amigas, por ello no sales debajo de las faldas de tu mama.

Cállate sino quieres que forme un escándalo aquí.

Pues fórmalo, es mas esto lo puede saber Terry.

Susana rio con ironía. – así, pues dile todo lo que quiera, claro si te escucha, porque Terry no te creerá ni una sola palabra. -Susana se puso de pies. -tus esfuerzos son en vano, con permiso, esta conversación llego a su fin, y suerte querida. -Susana rio.

Karen la siguió con la mirada.-ríe Susana, que el que ríe de último ríe mejor.-saco de su chaqueta la grabadora y la observo con mirada triunfante.

Estas muy callada Candy. -Terry observaba a Candy que tenia la mirada perdida en la ventanilla del auto.

Es solo que estoy preocupada por Annie. -mintió.

Entiendo, ¿quieres comer pizza?

¿Pizza?

Si, ¿has probado alguna vez la pizza?

La verdad es que no, siempre veía por la tele el comercial, pero nunca se ocurrió pedirle a Luisa o mama que compraran una.

Pues esta noche será la primera vez.

Terry estación el auto en una pizzería, pidió la pizza para llevar, y cuando volvió el auto rápido se Impregno de su rico olor.

Huele delicioso

Y espera que la pruebes. -Terry le sonrió con aquella sonrisa, que desmaya a cualquiera.

Y Candy ya se sentía desfallecer.

Esa misma noche el padre de Neal, junto a su comitiva de sirvientes volaron rumbo a su nuevo país y ahora guarida, a seguir planeando desde allá lo que seria su ultimo y gran golpe.

Eleanor después de cerrar la boutique se fue con su esposo, ya Richard fue por ella para invitarla a cenar y a darle la noticia que él sabia perfectamente que no le iba a gustar nada.

Margarte antes de partir a su casa, se escondió para poder ver de lejos al padre de Terry, era verdaderamente un hombre guapo y muy elegante, ya entendía porque Terry era así, pero no quería al padre por muy guapo que fuera quería al hijo, y se iba a meter en esa familia costara lo que costara, y con una sonrisa retomo su rumbo.

Terry y Candy llegaron a la casa.-vaya se ve que no hay nadie. -Terry coloco la pizza en la pequeña mesa de la sala del té.-quiero ducharme primero antes de cenar.

Si yo también, nos vemos aquí dentro de un par de horas. -Candy rio.

Candy por dios no te tardes, porque no te guardo nada.

Esta bien te veré en un par de segundos.

Así esta mejor. -y rieron juntos.

Después que comieron Richard tomo la mano de Eleanor y le deposito un tierno beso.-querida debo decirte algo, tengo que viajar a Nueva York.

Eleanor aparto la mano.-¿te vas de nuevo Richard? se que tienes que viajar seguido, pero cuando tú y yo viajábamos y volvíamos a casa, no quedábamos mese hasta un año aquí, pero ahora que viajas solo, no te quedas en casa ni un día.

Eleanor querida, no exageres.

Si exagero, y sabes que tengo la razón Richard, o es que acaso hay alguien más.

Richard se quedo pasmado. -Eleanor como se te ocurre decir eso, nunca traicionaría nuestro amor, te amo y lo sabes y jamás te haría algo para lastimarte, pero veo que ya ni me conoces que desconfía de mi de esa manera.

Eleanor se sintió mal, y tomo la mano de su esposo. -perdóname amor es que esto me parece tan extraño, sabes que te amo, y que solo pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos y a eso se debe mi reacción.

Lo se y te prometo que tratare de que el trabajo no me consuma mas tiempo. -le volvió a besar la mano a su esposa.

Esa tarde Richard había recibido la llamada de Adel, diciéndole que necesitaba cuanto antes su presencia, ya que Ricardo tenia que hablarle cuanto antes, Richard por la forma en que Adel, le estaba hablando sabia que las cosas no andaban bien, así que después de cortar la llamada salió en busca de su esposa.

Candy lavo su cabello con su shampoo favorito, que tenia un agradable aroma a rosas, se vistió cómodamente y bajo todo a su alrededor quedaba impregnado a su deliciosa fragancia de rosas.

Terry ya se encontraba allí tumbado en la alfombra, cerro los ojos y un aroma tan familia llego a su encuentro, y lo inhalo con suavidad, cuando abrió los ojos Candy estaba allí de pies observándolo.

-llegas temprano.-y rio. -ven siéntate aquí conmigo. -Terry le ofreció la mano y ella la acepto.

Candy se sentó junto a él, Terry le ofreció un trozo de pizza, y sin esperar mucho le dio una mordida. -esta deliciosa.

Si lo esta.-Terry ya llevaba dos trozos comidos.

Oye pero no comas tan rápido Terry.-apenas llevo yo el primero por la mitad.

Bueno come rápido, así me alcanzas.

Candy se metió rápido el trozo a la boca y tomo otro.-vaya esta pizza si que esta genial.-luego volteo a ver a Terry y rio.

Terry la vio incrédulo.-de ¿que ríes?

De ti, mírate lo sucio que tienes el labio. -Candy se acerco a él con delicadeza limpio el labio inferior.

Terry sintió una descarga eléctrica, Candy estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su fresco aliento rosar su rostro.

Candy se le quedo viendo, los ojos azules de Terry se encontraron con los verde ella, sus miradas hablaban por si sola, Terry la tomo de la nuca y la atrajo hacia él, y la beso con intensidad, Candy se aferro a sus duros hombros y dejo que Terry la besara como ella quería, ese beso era tan distinto al anterior, este era mas apasionado e intenso, la lengua de Terry recorrió la boca de Candy mientras que la de ella recorría la boca de él, Terry probaba una y otra vez sus labios como si quisiera comerlos, eran tan deliciosos y cálidos, no sabia cuantos minutos horas o segundos habían pasado, ellos aun seguían besándose probándose el uno al otro, Candy sentía un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, y un gemido salió de su boca. Terry la aparto y la observo. -perdóname Candy, soy un idiota, esto no podía volver a pasar. -Terry se incorporo.-voy por algo de beber.

Candy se quedo sin hablas, todo había sido tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Mientras que Terry en la cocina pensaba en lo mucho que había deseado besarla, pero que fue lo que él le había dicho, que idiota era por comportarse así, si hubiese pasado algo mas entre Candy y él jamás se lo hubiese perdonado.

Terry llevo las bebidas y después todo fue silencio Candy se excuso y se fue a dormir. Mientras que Terry se fue a beber a la biblioteca de su padre.

Cuando Richard y Eleanor llegaron consiguieron toda la casa en aparente calma.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó con buen animo, había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo sucedido, y tomo una decisión no iba a volver a caer en los encantos de Terry, para que después de ser besada, este dijera es un error y no debió pasar, ya se estaba hartando de eso y si quería olvidarse de Terry y sus besos iba a conseguirlo a como diera lugar.

Buenos días. -Candy saludo a Eleanor.

Buenos días Candy, despertaste mas temprano.

Si, es que quería pedirle que por favor me llevara a la escuela.

Eleanor la vio incrédula. -Pensé que Terry te llevaría.

No, hay cambio de planes.

Bueno si así lo deseas esta bien, vámonos ahorita ya que hoy abre la boutique más temprano.

Cuando Terry bajo no encontró a nadie solo a Libet recogiendo la bajilla.

Buenos días, ¿y la gente de la casa?

Buenos días joven, su madre y Candy salieron hace una hora y su padre salió de madrugada ya que tenia que tomar el vuelo a Nueva York.

Vaya, y nadie me dijo nada, creen que estoy pintado a la pared.

¿Va a desayunar?

No tengo hambre.-mientras que Terry se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento no pudo dejar de pensar porque demonios Candy se había ido con su madre, si siempre lo esperaba a él.

Candy buenos días, llegas temprano.

Anthony que sorpresa, tú también llegas temprano.

Si, es que Albert me dio un aventón, sabes no pudimos hablar ayer, será que hoy si?

Anthony respecto a eso, yo también quisiera hablar contigo, nos vemos a la hora del receso.

Esta bien Candy. -Anthony se quedo un rato pensativo y se preocupo. -será que Candy ya sabe lo de Eliza, no, pero ¿como se entero? Hay demonios me estoy volviendo loco, mejor espero que me diga que es eso que quiere hablar conmigo.

Neal fue a buscar a su madre al aeropuerto esa mañana, ya llevaba mas de dos horas esperándola, hasta que la mujer se digno aparecer con una sonrisa resplandeciente.-hijo mío tanto tiempo sin verte.-la mujer lo tomo del rostro y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

Mama no es para tanto, y deja de hacer eso que la gente nos están viendo.

No seas penoso soy tu madre.

Dame tu equipaje te ayudare. -Neal tomo el equipaje de su madre y lo condujo hacia el auto que su padre le dejo para el uso de él y de su madre.

Tu padre me dijo que tenía que irse de viajes, yo vuelvo y él se va.

Si, tenía unos asuntos que resolver, algo de negocios. -Neal estaba nervioso.

Si eso creí escuchar cuando me llamo, cuéntame como están todos, mis amigas que tanto extrañe.

No se mama, y si las extrañaste tanto, ¿porque duraste tanto tiempo fuera del país?

Por favor Neal no empieces como tu padre, soy una mujer joven y merezco darme la buena vida, hijos pequeños no tengo, ya tú eres un adulto e independiente, y mi esposo es solo de nombre porque ese también se la pasa viajado, yo no voy a estar todo los días de mi vida encerrada en una casa.

Neal suspiro. –si madre tienes toda la razón.

Espera, espera, ¿y esa boutique?

Es de tu amiga Eleanor, la madre de Terry.

Oh pero que maravilla, estaciónate que la voy a saludar.

Neal hizo un gesto de fastidio e hizo lo pedido por su madre.

Amor que bueno encontrarte aquí. –Karen le dio un beso a Albert en la boca.

¿Y porque tan feliz?

Porque tengo lo que necesitaba para que Terry crea en tu inocencia.

Sigues con eso Karen, no se si eso resulte, sabes lo orgulloso que es Terry.

Funcionara créeme. -Karen saco la grabadora.-escucha todo lo que esa desgracia dijo. -Karen le dio la grabadora a Albert, y este empezó a escuchar.

En el salón de clase ya las chicas estaban reunidas, cuando la maestra empezó a hablar de las próximas vacaciones de verano, solo quedaba una semana de clases. Y los alumnos entre susurros empezaban a comentar a donde irse de vacaciones. El timbre sonó anunciando el primero recesos de la mañana las chicas salieron riendo.

¿A donde piensa ir e vacaciones? -Pregunto melisa.

Pues yo aun no se.-dijo Candy.

Yo tampoco ahora que estoy castigada, dudo que tenga vaciones. -Annie tenia expresión triste.

Tranquila que si el plan de Stear funciona todo se solucionara. -Patty le tomo la mano a Annie.

Eso espero, y dime melisa, te estuve llamado para que fueras a la feria con nosotras y nunca contestaste las llamadas.

Lo siento chicas, es que como saben mi papa es doctor, y tuvimos que viajar a Escocia para atender un caso especial.

Las chicas rieron.-¿como que atender un caso especial? tú no eres doctora. -Annie rio.

Pero me gusta ayudar, y algún día voy hacer tan buena como mi padre. Y cambiando el tema, tengo que contarle que Escocia es hermosa, tiene bellos campos praderas, lagos, montañas, y el ambiente es agradable, me gustaría ir en verano, me imagino que es igual de hermosa.

Suena interesante, nos vemos al reto chicas voy hablar con Anthony.

Esta bien Candy.-melisa la vio partir y luego observo a Anthony, que esperaba a Candy.

Annie que observaba las escenas pregunto. -¿Aun no lo olvidas verdad?

¿Como hacerlo? -melisa suspiro.

Sonia Leagan entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a saludar a Eleanor.

Sonia que sorpresa verte aquí, ¿cuando regresaste?

Acabo de llegar, y mi hijo me informo que eres toda una empresaria.

Oh no exageres. -Eleanor se sonrojo por el alago.-una amiga me propuso hacer una sociedad y aquí estoy, creo que sin ella no hubiese estado hoy aquí.

No sabes la alegría que me da Eleanor, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo están tu esposo y tu hijo?

Están muy bien, bueno aun hay algo que no te he contado.

Pues ya tendremos tiempo, que te parece si vienes a cenar a casa.

Porque mejor no vienes a la mía, y así te presento a una persona.

Esta bien, entonces nos vemos, esta noche. -Sonia le dio un beso en cada mejilla a Eleano y se marcho.

Susana vamos a la boutique de la madre de Terry, quiero comprarme un vestido.

Y para que quieres comprarte un vestido, si tú de aquí no sales.

Eso no es tu problema, comprándole un vestido a esa mujer, es la escusa perfecta para conocerla y hacer amistad.

Por favor mama eso lo veo muy difícil, ¿tienes el dinero?

Si lo tengo, he empeñado algunas joyas que tenia por allí guardadas.

Mama. -Susana la tomo de los hombros. -no crees que con ese dinero, podemos gastarlo en cosas mas útiles.

La vieja se soltó de su agarre. -déjate de estupideces, yo gasto ese dinero en lo que me venga en gana, total es mío, así que sube a cambiarte que nos vamos.

Susana con ceño fruncido subió a su habitación. -tengo que pedirle algo de dinero a Neal, lo necesito ya no me queda nada.- se dijo, luego empezó a registrar un cofre que tenia bajo llave y no consiguió nada.

Disculpa si te hice esperar. -Candy se acerco a Anthony con una dulce sonrisa.

No te preocupes, pero dime que es lo que querías decirme.

Candy se sonrojo. -Anthony es algo muy delicado, no se como lo vayas a tomar.

Anthony se tenso. -¿es grave?, ¿te enteraste de algo? ¿Que sucede?

Oh no Anthony, no me enterado de nada, ¿Por qué? ¿hay algo que yo no sepa?

Anthony se quedo en silencio.-si Candy es algo…

Espera Anthony, antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, yo quiero pedirte algo…-Candy agacho la cabeza y soltó las palabras que nunca espero decirle a alguien. -¿quieres ser mi novio?

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola bellas chicas, se que merezco insultos tomatazos entre otras cosas jajaja se que me he tardado mucho, pero es que estoy full, se que este capitulo es corto, les prometo que el sábado o domingo le subo el otro capitulo ya que deje cosas inconclusas como siempre jajaja, les mando toneladas de besos y abrazos gracias por estar siempre aquí no saben cuando les aprecio sus **Reviews **a todas ustedes muchísimas gracias, por su paciencia y por no abandonarme.

**Lucero, ****eligimenez****, Ana, karelem, GINA, Oligranchester, ****marie grandchester andrew****, Gema Grandchester, **

Se que no soy la mejor escritora y tengo errores y ustedes aun siguen aquí, eso se los voy a gradecer siempre, besos chicas cuídense mucho…


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Albert después de escuchar atentamente la grabación de Karen, suspiro y se sentó en un banco cercano.-la verdad, esto ya no me sorprende.

Y lo tomas tan tranquilo Albert.

¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Que vaya a matarla? Ya el daño esta hecho Karen.

Si pero aun podemos hacer algo, como hablar con Terry, no podemos permitir que el siga pensando que tú eres un degenerado.

Esta bien Karen hagamos lo que dices.

Karen sonrió, y lo abrazo.-sabia que te iba a convencer.

Aquí es la boutique mama. -Susana se bajo del taxi y ayudo a su madre bajar de este.

Vaya que elegante se ve la fachada, ya quiero darle un vistazo adentro.

Clarisa se encontraba haciendo un inventario cuando entro Susana junto con su madre. -buenos días, ¿en que le podemos ayudar? –clarisa les sonrió muy amable

Buenos días, quisiera ver a Eleanor.

Ella en estos momentos se encuentra ocupada en su oficina, pero si gusta yo, o la señorita que esta allá. -apunto hacia Margaret.-la podemos ayudar.

No, me gustaría que fuera Eleanor, tengo entendido que es la dueña de la boutique y a mi me encantaría que me atendiera ella. -seguía insistiendo la mujer.

Señora buenos días. -Eleanor interrumpió.-le aclaro que clarisa también es la dueña de la boutique. -Eleanor tomo a clarisa del brazo, y en eso su mirada se desvio hacia Susana que estaba roja de la vergüenza.-Susana.

Hola señora Eleanor, antes que todo disculpe el comportamiento de mí

Madre. -dijo con hipocresía.

No se preocupen, pero ya que requieren mi presencia ¿en que la podemos ayudar?

Bueno antes que todo me presento soy la señora Marlowe.-la mujer le tendió la mano a Eleanor.

Un placer señora, ahora si dígame ¿que desea? -Eleanor sentía que perdía la paciencia.

Bueno que tal si damos un recorrido por la boutique.-la señora Marlowe tomo con mucha confianza a Eleanor del brazo y lo entrelazo con el suyo.

Eleanor la vio con incrédula, y le lanzo una mirada a Clarisa.

Susana se sentó en uno de los sillones y tomo una revista de una mesita y empezó a hojearla.

Margaret por favor me ayudas aquí.-Clarisa le tendió una carpeta.

Susana en cuanto escucho ese nombre subió la mirada pero no estaba segura si era la misma mujer que Neal le había hablado, luego negó con la cabeza y se dijo.-_que estúpida soy, ni que fuera la única mujer que existiera y que se llamara Margaret._

Mientras que Margaret con la carpeta en la mano, no dejaba de verla, ella si sabia perfectamente que esa rubia insípida era la novia de Terry.

Susana volteo y por unos minutos su miradas se encontraron, ninguna dijo nada luego al mismo tiempo desviaron la mirada y siguieron en sus actividades.

Anthony no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. -Candy…

Anthony perdóname, se que fue algo precipitado. -Candy bajo la cabeza sus mejillas le ardían de lo roja que estaba.

Candy. -Anthony hizo un esfuerzo para hablar.-tengo algo que decirte y es my serio.

Candy subió la mirada y lo vio a los ojos. -¿que es?

Anthony se sentía desfallecer esos ojos verdes intenso lo veían fijamente, él tuvo que cambiar la mirada hacia otra parte para poder hablar.-se trata de Eliza.

¿Que pasa con ella?

Anthony suspiro.-no… hemos terminado, te he mentido.

Candy frunció el ceño.-pero ¿porque lo hiciste?

Candy. -Anthony le tomo la mano.-tu me llamas mucho la atención, eres my linda y quería salir contigo, que nos conociéramos mas, y pensé que no lo ibas hacer si yo seguía aun con Eliza.

Candy se soltó de su agarre.-por supuesto que si.

Espera déjame terminar, yo sabia que te mentía, por eso tome la decisión de terminar con ella, pero cuando fui hablarle, su tía me conto de la enfermedad que tiene, me dijo un montón de cosas y entre ellas que no podía recibir noticias malas que la hicieran alterarse ya que su corazón esta mal.

Y por eso aun sigues con ella. -Candy parecía comprender.

Así es, y por ello no ha venido al colegio aun esta de reposo, Candy he tratado de decírtelo todo este tiempo, pero no tenia el valor, y ahora que me dices esto…

Te sientes culpable. -Candy lo interrumpió.

En parte si, pero créeme si no tuviera Eliza de por medio, con gusto aceptara ser tu novio, pero si lo hago le estaría haciendo daño a ambas.

Candy suspiro, y recordó las escenas de Terry y los besos. _¿Porque los hombres son tan complicados?_ -se dijo - _¿y porque siempre quieren jugar con ella? Mentirle como si nada. _-Candy se sentía molesta y decepcionada, pero con eso no iba a ganar nada, iba a inventar algo, se iba a burlar de todos también. -Anthony, se que esto te va a parecer loco, pero porque no fingimos que somos novios.

¿Que? -Anthony abrió grande los ojos.

Me la debes Anthony, por jugar conmigo y mentirme, no importa que estes con Eliza, puede estar con ella, solo vamos a fingir que somos novios cuando estemos delante de mi primo Terry.

Anthony no podía creer lo que escuchaba. -¿Candy te volviste loca?

Por supuesto que no, mira vamos hacer amigos como siempre, pero cuando este junto a Terry fingimos que somos novios, y claro sin que Eliza se entere, no quiero cargar con una muerte en mi conciencia. -Candy lo dijo muy tranquila.

¿Y porque el interés de fingir ser novio delante de tu primo?

Candy se puso nerviosa.-para que me deje tranquila, tú sabes lo fastidioso que se pone cuando me ve con alguien, si le digo que somos novios ya no podrá seguir molestándome. -mintió.

Y tú crees que lo va a tomar tan tranquilo, por favor Candy, Terry parece tu guarda espalda, hasta he llegado a pensar que siente celos de mi.

Candy se quedo pensativa unos segundos. -Lo va hacer, confía en mi, dime Anthony ¿aceptas?

Anthony por un lado estaba tranquilo y se sentía emocionada, iba a tener a a Candy así sea fingiendo, pero por el otro lado estaba ese primo de Candy, pero seria buena idea así se vengaba de Terry sin mucho rodeo acepto. -esta bien Candy, trato hecho.-le tendió la mano.

Candy se la acepto.-es un trato.

Richard llego a nueva york y fue recibido con la malas noticias, de que los detectives estaba muertos, este agarro una furia que casi mata a los hombres que trabajan para Ricardo, este mismo le informo que los ahora occisos habían dejado algunas pista y que iba a necesitar tiempo para irlas aclareciendo, y lo peor de todo era que aun no entendía que tenia que ver el padre de Candy en este caso porque fue acecinado, Richard no quería pensar lo peor, él no se hacia a la idea que este tuviera algo que ver con esos criminales, se iba a quedar un tiempo mas en Nueva york y así ayudar a Ricardo en lo que este necesitara.

Eleanor tu boutique es hermosa y muy lujosa.-la señora Marlowe veía de un lado a otro.

Eleanor ya estaba mareada, la mujer desde que había llegado no dejaba de parlotear.-aun no me has dicho que es lo ¿que deseas? –volvió a insistir.

La mujer se puso tensa, el dinero que había llevado no le alcanzaba ni para una bufanda de esa boutique. -Eleanor no te ofendas, pero en realidad no me gusta la ropa de tu boutique, y vine hasta aquí para hablar de nuestros hijos.

Eleanor frunció el ceño, quería decirle lo falta de respeto que fue, por hacerle perder el tiempo por nada y encima le dice que su ropa es de mal gusto Eleanor como pudo se trago su coraje.-creo que nuestros hijos están bien grandes señora, como para meternos en sus vidas.

Oh no Eleanor esto es serio, solo te pido que nos sentemos hablar, puedes mandar a tu otra empleada por café y algo de galletas.

Eleanor abrió grande los ojos.-lo siento señora Marlowe, pero no puedo hablar en estos momentos con usted, aun tengo cosas que hacer.

Pero la mujer no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.-que te parece si voy a tu casa y hablamos.

Eleanor resoplo.-que le parece si nos citamos en el café que esta en la esquina, el próximo domingo.

Esta bien.-la mujer le sonrió y se dijo.-_bueno algo es algo_.-bueno ahora si no te interrumpo más, hasta pronto, vámonos hija.

¡Pero no haz comprado nada! -Susana casi grito.

La vieja la apretó del brazo y luego le susurro. -cállate y vámonos, hasta pronto y que pasen un lindo día.

¿Que pasa mama?

Esa ropa es carísima y lo que traje no me alcanza para nada.

Te lo advertí pero tu no me hiciste caso.

Pero no importa, eso me sirvió para sacarle una cita y hablar de tu futuro con Terry.-la mujer iba riendo.

Que mujer tan pesada.-Clarisa entro a la oficina de Eleanor.

Hay si clarisa ya me tenia loca, no dejaba de hablar, y me pide que le enseñe la tienda y los miles de trajes, para luego decirme: "no te vayas a ofender pero la ropa de tu boutique no me gusta" -Eleanor imito la voz chillona de la vieja.

Hay no Eleanor, yo la hubiese sacado a patadas de aquí.

Las mujeres siguieron hablando de la señora Marlowe mientras que Margaret del otro lado de la puerta escuchaba muy atenta. -así que Terry dejo a la rubia y la vieja de su madre quiere metérsela de nuevo por los ojos, pero eso no sucederá porque yo lo voy a impedir, con una rubia menor me basta como para que encima venga la ex de nuevo.

La tarde paso muy rápido, Candy no quiso contarles a las chicas lo sucedido con Anthony ni menos lo ocurrido con Terry, se iba a guardas ese secreto.

Annie quería escapar e ir en busca de Archie, pero en cuanto lo pensaba el chofer personal de su madre apareció, le pareció algo extraño, pero no le tomo muy interés cuando llego a su casa, su sorpresa fue mayor a oír una voz masculina tan familiar, enseguida fue corriendo a la sala y vio a su padre hablando con su madre.

¡Papa! -Annie corrió y lo abrazo.

Annie hija. -el hombre la elevo. -cuanto te extrañe.

Y yo a ti papa, tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

La madre se aclaro la garganta.-si es de ese joven con el que te besabas tu padre ya lo sabe.

Annie se puso seria y observo a su padre.-papa por favor no es lo que tu crees.

Annie tranquila, porque no subes a tu habitación y bajas a cenar, abra mucho tiempo para hablar.-le deposito un beso en la frente.

Gracias papa. -Annie lo abrazo y subió a su habitación.

¿Porque eres tan condescendiente con Annie? por ello esta así.-la mujer se incorporo molesta y se acerco a la ventana.-no puedes permitirle que se comporte de esa manera.

Querida tranquila, aun es joven.

La mujer se volteo y lo vio a los ojos. –exactamente, como es joven le tenemos que enseñar desde ahorita, no puede andar por la vida comportándose como una vulgar, y menos con un chico que se ve mayor que ella.

Eso lo hablaremos después, estoy muy cansado, yo iré a la habitación a ducharme.-el hombre salió de la sala.

La mujer con una mirada desdeñosa, lo observo hasta que su figura se perdió.

Anthony. -Candy lo llamo.

Hola. -le sonrió.-aun se sentía nervioso.

¿Quien te viene a buscar?

Bueno cuando puede, Albert, ¿porque la pregunta?

Porque me gustaría que me llevaran, es que nadie va a venir hoy por mí.

Anthony le pareció eso muy extraño, pero no se negó. -esta bien.

Terry paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pensando en lo ocurrido con Candy y aparte no había tenido oportunidad de disculparse, quizás la reacción que él tuvo con ella la noche anterior la había llevado a que se fuera con su madre, salió de la universidad sin importarle que Archie y Stear lo estaban llamado, cuando llego al colegio no vio a nadie, ya todos los alumnos se habían ido, quizás llego un poco tarde, dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Anthony se canso de esperar a Albert este nunca llego, tomo un taxi para él y para Candy, cuando llegaron a la casa de Candy, Anthony la acompaño hasta la puerta, duraron unos minutos sin decir nada, ya que Anthony al igual que Candy se sentía nervioso, Anthony tomo la iniciativa y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Terry llego a la casa y empezó a buscar a Candy, cuando la encontró esta estaba estudiando. –espero no interrumpir, pero me gustaría que habláramos.

Candy sin mirarlo.-esta bien te escucho.

Terry se sorprendió por su reacción. -¿porque no dejaste que te llevara esta mañana?

Porque mi tía iba de salida y yo necesitaba llegar temprano.

¿Y quien te ha traído ahorita? porque fui a buscarte y no te encontré.

Eso era lo que Candy quería escuchar.-me vine con Anthony, fue tan amable que pago un taxi para traerme, sabes Anthony cada día me cae bien es un chico tan lindo y amable.

Terry hizo una mueca y con ironías dijo.-Si que amable de su parte, pero Candy, quedamos que en que yo te iba a ir a buscar y a llevar.

Terry de eso mismo te voy a hablar, ya no voy a necesitar que me lleves ni mucho menos me vayas a buscar, mi tía me va a llevar ya que tengo que llegar temprano, y de venirme me puedo venir sola o con alguien.

Terry resoplo molesto.-claro ese alguien es Anthony, ¿porque demonios tomaste esa decisión? ¿Acaso fue lo que ha pasado? que ahora traes ese comportamiento tan infantil.

No seas estúpido, yo tomo las decisiones que quiera, no quiero que me lleves y me traigas ya he dicho, quiero mi espacio y mi independencia.

Así o es que tus amiguitas y el Anthony te están metiendo estupideces en la cabeza, si quieres tu independencia y espacio, ¿entonces porque andas con Anthony?

Candy se puso nerviosa. -No te voy a dar explicaciones Terry, piensa lo que quieras, y si me disculpas estoy en medio de una tarea importante.

Terry salió de la habitación molesto diciendo un poco de cosas y dio un portazo tan fuerte que Candy pensó que la puerta se le había caído, pero ni eso le impido reír a gusto.

En cuanto Terry iba hacia la sala principal Libet le informo que tenía visitas

¿Quien?

Es Albert y su novia la señorita Karen.

Demonios ahora que quieren. -Terry entro a la habitación donde estos lo esperaban. -¿que hacen aquí?

Venimos para que hablemos. -Karen le sonrió.

Terry se cruzo de brazos.-se ve que son demasiados insistente, así que terminemos con esto de una vez, siéntense.-le apunto hacia uno de los sillones.

Karen se sentó y Albert se quedo de pies. -Karen tiene algo que enseñarte.

Karen saco la grabadora y se la dio a Albert, este se la entrego a Terry. -escucha muy atento.

Terry rio con arrogancia. -¿no venia para hablar? a ya se, se grabaron para que yo los escuchara, si es así, márchense, que en cuanto escuche la grabación, yo les envió mi respuesta también grabada.

Terry por favor es serio, escúchala.

Terry suspiro. -Bien Karen, lo hare por ti, porque aun te tengo aprecio.

Candy bajo por un vaso de jugo y escucho voces provenientes de la sala principal. Y con paso sigiloso se acerco poco a poco y de allí empezó a escuchar.

Terry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su rostro palideció y luego se enrojeció de furia, una vez que había escuchado toda la grabación la despedazo por completa, Candy que estaba del otro lado, se sobresalto al igual que Karen.

Vaya, ¿que escucho Terry como para que reaccionara así? -se dijo Candy en voz baja.

Terry se que es difícil pero te tratamos de decir miles de veces que todo lo que esa mujer había dicho era mentira. -Karen trato de acercarse a él, pero Albert se lo prohibió.

Será mejor que dejemos a Terry solo.-espero que algún día, todo vuelva a ser como antes Terry.

Candy salió disparada y subió a toda prisa las escaleras y de allí se quedo observando a Albert que paso junto a Karen.

Mientras que Terry con ceño fruncido se quedo ido viendo hacia la nada. Quería salir corriendo y matar a Susana o matar a Albert por tener razón.

Candy entro y se paro detrás de él. -Terry tienes que hablar con Albert desahogarte te hará bien.

Terry rio con amargura.-y tú que sabes Candy si ni siquiera estabas aquí.

Claro que no, pero igual pude escuchar algo. -Candy se sentían avergonzada.

Claro, tú si tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida, después de echarme de tu habitación.

Terry pero eso fue un impulso. –Candy trato de excusarse. -solo te pido que trates de hablar con Albert, por el bien de los dos, mira no se que escuchaste en esa grabación. -Candy apunto hacia los pedazos regados.-pero no permitas que eso te siga haciendo daños ni permitas que la amistad con Albert se acabe definitivamente, eso que sucedió fue una señal, aun tienes una oportunidad para reconstruir de nuevo tu amistad con Albert.

¿Sabes que Candy? déjate de ñoñadas, no me interesan tus estúpidos consejos, ahorita lo que quiero es estar solo, podrías irte.-le apunto hacia la salida.

Candy con ceño fruncido se acerco hacia la puerta pero antes de Salir le dijo.-cabeza dura.

Albert iba serio no hablo en todo el camino y Karen tampoco quería hacerlo.

Los días pasaron y las vacaciones de verano estaban cada vez mas cerca, Annie no trato el tema de Archie con su padre ya que este lo evitaba, Archie nunca escribió la famosa carta, se sentía frustrado por no poder ver a Annie, se metía de llenos en sus estudios, para evitar pensar en ella, la relación de Patty con Stear iba creciendo cada días mas, aunque no pasaban de ser solo amigos, la abuela Marta estaba ansiosa que pronto le dieran la noticia que tanto ella esperaba, de verdad ella le había tomado mucho cariño a Stear y verlo como novio de su nieta era una bendición, Stear se sentía contento Patty era tan dulce con él y su abuela lo trataban mejor que aun Rey, pero aun no se decidía a pedirle que fuera su novia, quizás porque se sentía mal por su hermano, Terry hizo lo que Candy le había pedido, le dio su espacio e independencia, mas que con el problema de Susana ya no tenia cabeza para mas preocupaciones, mientras que Candy estaba preocupada por Terry, siempre que lo veía, este estaba perdido en la nada, se veía preocupado y pensativo, ella se imaginaba que estaba así por el orgullo, sabia perfectamente que si iba a hablarle a Albert tendría que dejar su orgullo atras, pero ella sin que Terry supiera iba a tratar de ayudar. Eliza volvió al colegio, Candy y Anthony trataron de mantenerse alejados siempre que tuviera Eliza cerca, Eliza estaba feliz había conseguido lo que quería ya nadie le iba a quitar a su novio. En cuanto Neal paso esos días en casa de su madre informándole todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, esta misma había llamado a Eleanor para posponer la cena, Richard se encontró trabajando sin descanso tenia varios proyectos que realizar y tenia que ayudar también a Ricardo, aun ese caso no tenia nada aclarado parecía que todo hubiese sido una parodia nada se veía real, y eso lo frustraba. Susana dejo de salir con Neal porque ahora este tenia que dedicarle tiempo a su madre, esta renuente lo acepto. Ya se estaba volviendo adictiva al sexo con Neal, y esas oportunidades no las iba a desperdiciar. La vieja de su madre aun seguía planeando como iba a hablar con Eleanor, para que esta hiciera entrar en razón a su hijo. Pero lo que ninguna sabia era que Terry no quería saber mas nada de Susana.

Anthony iba de camino a la casa de Eliza cuando en el camino se encontró a la rubia pecosa. -Candy ¿que haces por aquí?

Bueno es que me perdí Anthony, sabes que yo ando es en compañía de mi tía o…

O de Terry. -Anthony termino la frase.-ven te llevare a tomar un taxi.

Y tú ¿que haces por aquí?

Por este sector vive Eliza.

Ah ya comprendo.

Sabes que Candy mejor déjame acompañarte a tu casa, no quiero que te vuelvas a perder.-y rio.

Gracias Anthony.

Cuando llegaron, Candy le ofreció pasar, una vez adentro Anthony se sorprendió por lo lujosa y bien decorada que era la casa.-dime Candy ¿hay alguien mas?

Bueno, no, solo las chicas ósea Libet y Luisa mi nana, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Si, una limonada.

Bien te la traigo en seguida. -Candy salió en busca de la limonada.

En cuanto llego empezó a conversar con Anthony estaban riendo y hablando muy amenamente, Anthony se olvido por completo de la vista que le iba a hacer a Eliza. Los dos estaba tan concentrado en su charla, que ninguno sintió cuando Terry entro a la sala, llevaba varios minutos viéndolos, su mirada iba de Anthony a Candy, y de Candy a Anthony, no sabia porque, pero se llenaba de coraje verla tan alegre con alguien mas, se aclaro la garganta y los chicos voltearon a verlo.

Terry, hola.-fue lo que Candy pudo pronunciar.

Espero no interrumpir nada, o ¿si?

No, no interrumpes. -Anthony se incorporo…Candy será mejor que me vaya.

No Anthony porque, aun tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Déjalo que se vaya Candy, ¿Cuál es la ansiedad por que se quede? yo no voy a comerte. -Terry uso su ironía.

Será mejor que nos dejes solo Terry, como sabes Anthony y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Esto es un área publica Candy, ósea para cualquier integrante de la familia que quiera venir aquí.

Vámonos entonces tú y yo Anthony.

¿Que pasa Candy tienes algo que ocultar?

Candy sonrió.-no Terry, y para que veas que no te oculto nada, te digo que vas a ver muy seguido a Anthony por aquí, ya que él y yo somos novios.

Terry se le cayeron las llaves del auto y abrió grandemente los ojos. – ¿que?

Archie caminaba de un lado a otro con rostro preocupado.

Por favor Archie puedes quedarte quieto, me pones nervioso.

No, no puedo Stear, estoy preocupado por Annie, tengo días que no la veo.

Cálmate así no vas a lograr nada.

Archie iba a decir algo cuando escucho el repique de su celular.-hola.

_Archie, soy Annie._

Annie. –Archie se sorprendió. -¿estas bien?

_Si Archie, no puedo hablar mucho, ya que te estoy llamando a escondida_.

¿Por qué? ¿Aun tu mama te tiene castigada?

_Si y mi padre ha llegado de viaje, lo único que me queda decirte es que te extraño mucho._

Yo también Annie, no sabes la falta que me haces.

_Annie sentí un nudo en la garganta.-a dios Archie, prometo llamarte cada vez que pueda.-y corto la comunicación._

Archie se quedo observando su celular.-no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, tomo su chaqueta del perchero y salió sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de Stear.

Annie después de cortar la llamada se puso a llorar, había tratado de hablar con su padre, pero su madre siempre se lo impedía, y en cuanto tenia la oportunidad era su padre el que se oponía y cambiaba la conversación.

Archie llego a la residencia de Annie y toco varias veces el timbre.

Salió la empleada de la casa. -dígame señor, ¿que se le ofrece?

Me gustaría hablar con el señor de la casa.

La mujer lo vio incrédula.-un momento por favor.

El padre de Annie se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo el periódico cuando entro la empleada a informarle que lo solicitaban, este asintió y le indico que lo dejara pasar.

Señor el es el señor Cornwell, con su permiso. -la empleada dio una reverencia y se marcho.

El hombre se incorporo y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.-no lo conozco joven, ¿cual es su nombre?

Archie desde el momento que entro a la biblioteca esta sumamente nervioso.-lo siento señor, mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell.

Porque no se sienta y me dice a que se debe su visita.

Gracias, y estoy aquí porque…

Tú ¿que haces aquí?

Archie se incorporo nervioso y se quedo observando la figura que se encontraba en la puerta de la biblioteca.

**CONTINUARA…**

Amigas bellas se que les prometí, que este fin le subía el capitulo, pero estuve un poco ocupada, y cuando termine mis pendientes, ya estaba molida, en cuanto al capitulo, no lo puedo hacer tan largo, ya que mis asuntos cotidianos me lo impiden, pero prometo actualizar rápido, gracias a todas ustedes:

**Lucero, ****eligimenez****, Oligranchester, ****lenore18****, Olga, Gema Grandchester, gina, ****Kimberly Brower****, ****marie grandchester andrew****, ****klaudya****, amparo de grandchester, Silvia R.S, ****melodya77****.**

Buenos chicas esto ha sido todo por hoy, de ante mano le pido disculpa si el capitulo es corto, y gracias una vez mas, a todas las considero mis amigas, porque siempre han estado aquí conmigo, eso lo aprecio mucho, y también le deseos felices fiestas, se les quieres y cuídense mucho… =)


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Stear en cuanto vio que Archie salió a toda prisa, el quiso ir detrás de él pero este ya se había ido, entonces recordó que tenia una cita con Patty y la abuela Marta, tomo su abrigo y se dispuso a salir.

Stear que bueno que llegaste.-la abuela lo recibió muy animada.

Gracias abuela Marta, le he traído estos dulces de canela.

Marta tomo la pequeña caja y lo abrió.-huelen delicioso Stear, gracias, ven siéntate, Patty ya viene.

Patty llego y encontró a Stear allí sentado con la vista perdida.-lamente haberte hecho esperar.

Stear se incorporo.-para nada.-y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuéntame ¿que ha pasado con Archie y Annie?

Bueno Annie llamo a Archie hace un par de horas, y en realidad no se que le dijo que mi hermano salió a toda prisa de la casa.

Patty lo vio con ceño fruncido.-hay Stear y tú estas aquí tan tranquilo, porque no vamos a la casa de Annie.

No Patty, dejemos que ellos resuelvan sus asuntos, ya hemos metidos nuestras narices lo suficiente.

Patty frunció la boca y algo renuente acepto.-esta bien, vamos al jardín, hoy hace un bonito día. -Y se dijo.-_ojala que todo les vaya bien a los chicos._

Escuchaste bien Terry, Candy y yo somos novios.

Vámonos Anthony, ya esto no es problema de Terry.

Tú no vas a ninguna parte Candy hasta que me expliques porque eres novia de este pelele.

A Anthony no lo insultes, yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Si, si tienes que darlas, tú no tienes edad para andar de novias de nadie y mucho menos de este. –Terry estaba echaba chispas de la ira contenida.

Vaya Terry siempre tienes que recurrir a los insultos no, Candy me voy, hablamos cuando estemos solos, y avísame si Terry intenta algo en tu contra.

No tú no vas a hablar mas con Candy, ya lo dije, Candy aun no esta en edad de novios y si quisiera intentar algo en contra de Candy ya lo hubiera hecho.

Hay por favor Terry, no seas tan exagerado, el amor nos llego y no pudimos hacer nada. -Candy mintió.

Terry rio con ironías. -amor, dime Candy ¿quieres que le cuente a Anthony algunas cosas? que veo que tú has pasado por alto.

Candy palideció. -Anthony no hagas caso, mejor ven, te acompaño a la puerta, no tienes porque calarte los insultos de Terry.

Anthony los vio incrédulos. -¿de que habla Terry Candy?

De nada no hagas caso, Anthony. -Candy le susurro. -perdóname por exponerte a los insultos de Terry.

No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado.

El sábado ven a almorzar con nosotras, mi tía Eleanor no va a dejar que Terry te trate así delante de ella.

Anthony rio.-esta bien aquí estaré.

Mientras que Terry desde la sala trataba de escuchar lo que este par hablaba, cuando Candy volvió lo miro de una manera burlona.

¿Qué, lo vas a traer el sábado?

Veo que escuchaste, pero si, y espero que te comportes.

Por favor, tú dándome clases de comportamiento, Candy como es eso… -Terry susurro. -que te besas conmigo y luego te haces novia de Anthony, eso no es comportamiento de una niña descentre.

Candy se sonrojo de rabia.-si no lo recuerdas tu fuiste el que me besaste.

Veo que la memoria te esta fallando, quien pidió ser besada.

Candy se puso mas roja de lo que estaba.-eso fue un error, tu mismo te haz encargado de recordármelo cada vez que puedes.

Terry se quedo un rato pensativo y con coraje le respondió.-y lo es Candy, y también es un error que estés con Anthony, y menos si no lo quieres.

Candy molesta le pregunto. -¿Y tú como sabes que yo no lo quiero?

Porque lo veo y punto.

Tú no sabes nada Terry. -Candy estaba nerviosa.-a mi me gusta Anthony y eso lo supe cuando me beso. -mintió.

Terry se tenso y se incorporo.-¿te andas besando como todos?

Por supuesto que no, solo con Anthony porque lo quiero. -volvió a mentir.-luego se dijo. -_Candy por dios no sigas mintiendo lo estas echando todo a perder._

Cállate Candy, tú no quieres a nadie, tú lo que estas es loca, me has diseccionado, pensé que eras distinta a todas esas, pero veo que no.

No me ofendas Terry. -Candy quería llorar.-tú no sabes nada, si me bese con Anthony fui porque así lo quería y después de eso nos hicimos novios. -Candy seguía mintiendo.-y él no me dijo que había sido un error, mas bien me pidió ser su novia, pero que vas a saber tú si juegas con los sentimientos de todas y en sima me ofendes, tú eres el que me decepcionas a mí.

A si que piensas eso de mi. -Terry tenia una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.-eso es lo que te duele que te dije que todo había sido un error, bueno Candy sigue pensando eso de mi, no me interesa, y espero que tu relación con Anthony dure por siempre. -Terry pasó por un lado de ella con suma arrogancia.

Mientras que Candy lo seguía con la mirada.

La mujer que se encontraba en la puerta de aquella biblioteca resulto ser la madre de Annie.-este es el chico del que te hable.-se dirigió a su esposo.

Archie se quedo de pies sin emitir sonido alguno.

Así que tú eres el famoso chico que beso a mi hija enfrente de la casa.

Lo siento señor, estoy aquí para hablar al respecto.

No, cualquier mentira que digas no voy a permitir que mi hija salga contigo.-la mujer le espeto furiosa.

Querida cálmate, déjame hablar a solas con el muchacho.

¿Me estas echando? –la mujer estaba enojada.

Solo te pido que nos dejes a solas, por favor.

La mujer salió diciendo un poco de cosas echa una furia y dio un fuerte portazo al salir.

Señor disculpe por ponerlo en esta situación delante de su esposa.

No te preocupes, ella siempre a sido así, pero por favor siéntate y platícame que es lo que pasa con mi hija.

La mujer después de salir de la biblioteca subió a la habitación de Annie. -¿tú llamaste a ese muchacho verdad?

Annie se sobresalto.-¿de que hablas mama?

No te hagas la mustia, sabes de que hablo, ese muchacho Archie esta aquí hablando con tu padre.

Annie se incorporo.-no… no lo sabia.

Escúchame bien Annie, no voy a permitir que tú y ese muchacho este juntos, me entendiste, hagas lo que hagas no lo voy a permitir.

Pero mama, ¿Por qué? ¿Que daño te ha hecho él?

No es para ti, confórmate con saberlo y si sigues insistiendo en estar con él, me temo que tendré que enviarte al internado de Italia, y saldrás de allí cuando te cases con el hombre que yo elija para ti. Y de aquí no saldrás hasta que ese ya se allá ido.-la mujer salió de la habitación sin esperar la reacción de Annie.

Annie le brotaron una lagrimas.-porque mi mama tiene que ser así, es tan anticuada, yo quiero a Archie. -se tumbo en la cama a llorar.

Chicos tengo que salir, Stear querido te quedas en tu casa que se diviertan.

Pero abuela no dijiste que iba a comer nosotros.

Patty querida tengo que salir, no es mi culpa.

Esta bien abuela marta, espero que antes de irme ya usted este de regreso.

Gracias Stear.-la abuela salió dejándolo solos.

Bueno, ¿Patty ahora quien cocinara? -Stear quería reír por el rostro de horro de Patty.

Hay Stear, perdóname, pero no soy buena cocinando.

Tranquila, te ayudare, yo y Archie hemos pasado tanto tiempo solos que aprendimos a cocinar.

Patty sonrió. -¿y las chicas de servicio?

Ah ellas, solo van de emergencia. -Stear rio.-del resto cocinamos nosotros.

Vaya me dejas fascinada.

Gracias. -Stear fue conducido a la cocina por Patty.

Terry entro a su habitación hecho una furia. -maldita sea mil veces maldita sea.-tiro todo lo que se encontraba en su cuarto, luego se tumbo en la cama.-porque tuve que reaccionar así, porque, que demonios me interesa si esta con Anthony o con quien quiera, acaso eso no era lo que yo quería, yo no me había dicho unos días atrás que no iba a impedir que Candy andará con quien ella deseara. -Terry se incorporo y se quedo viendo hacia la ventana.-o eso habían sido puras palabras que el viento se había llevado, estaré dispuesto a aceptar que Candy haga su vida. -Terry se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se halo los cabellos.-demonios que complicado es todo esto, nunca imagine estar en esta clases de situaciones, lo mejor será ignorarla.

Candy por un lado se sentía complacida porque había logrado lo que quería, pero por el otro se sentía deshecha, la conciencia no la estaba dejando tranquila, estaba jugando con Anthony y le mentía a Terry a la vez, que iba hacer, seguir con el juego y las mentiras. Candy sintió el aroma del fresco y delicioso perfume de Terry y se incorporo rápidamente para asomarse a ver a donde se dirigía Terry, este salió de la casa sin ni siquiera ver a los lados por su rostro se veía que estaba muy molesto, Candy comprendió y se fue a su habitación quizás dormir un rato le haría bien para olvidar un poco lo sucedido en ese día.

Archie le comento al padre de Annie las buenas intenciones que el tenia con ella, la quería y estaba dispuesto a todo porque lo aceptaran, el hombre comprendió la situación.-me pareces un buen chico Archie, y por mi no hay ningún problema en que salgas con mi hija, siempre y cuando la trates como debe ser y por favor no mas escenas como esa enfrente de de mi casa.

Archie sintió que el alma volvió a su cuerpo.-gracias señor, yo cuidare de Annie como siempre lo eh hecho, solo espero que su esposa comprenda y también me acepte.

Por ella no te preocupes Archie yo hablare con ella.

Será posible que pueda ver a Annie?

Señorita su padre la llama.

Annie se seco las lagrimas.-y mi madre, ¿donde esta?

No lo se.-dijo la empleada en susurro.

Annie se acomodo la ropa y bajo sus ojos se iluminaron cuando visualizo a Archie quería salir corriendo, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero se contuvo porque allí estaba su padre.-papa…

Annie querida siéntate.-el padre le indico un sillón.

Si te envié a llamar fue porque eh aceptado que tú y Archie salga.

Annie abrió la boca de sorpresa.-papa… ¿es en serio?

El hombre asintió.-y por tu madre no te preocupes hablare con ella.

Annie se incorporo y abrazo a su padre, luego fue a donde Archie se encontraba y también lo abrazo.

Stear cocino una deliciosa pasta con camarones y especies, Patty quedo encantada con la deliciosa comida. -Stear me dejas sorprendida, cocinas delicioso, nunca podría cocinar como tú.

Oh Patty gracias, pero sabes, cocinas es fácil solo tienes que poner dedicación y veras como aprendes de rápido, si deseas yo te podría enseñar?

Patty se le iluminaron los ojos. –¿de verdad me enseñarías?

Claro Patty. -Stear le sonrió de una manera encantadora.

Patty no resistió más y se le lanzo encima y lo beso.

Stear se quedo paralizado, no sabia como reaccionar, los labios de Patty se quedaron allí sobre los de él pero tampoco hacia ningún movimiento. Luego poco a poco de separo de él.

Lo siento Stear no se que me paso. -Patty estaba más roja de lo normal.

Stear la vio de una manera fascinante y de un impulso la tomo de la nunca y la atrajo hacia él y la beso, al principio eran besos castos, pequeños para no asustar a Patty y para que ella se fuera acostumbrando, pero a medida que los minutos ibas pasando los dos iban aumentado sus carisias y el beso se hacia mas profundo y apasionado, Patty nunca se imagino que besar fuera tan lindo hermoso y agradable sentir como Stear recorría toda su boca con su suave y cálida lengua, Patty se sentía en la cima y entre besos le susurro a Stear cuanto lo quería. Stear abrió los ojos y la fue apartando de el poco a poco, Patty se le quedo viendo.-lo siento Stear.-y bajo la mirada.

No Patty, no tienes porque disculparte, solo te pido tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Patty asintió y se incorporo. -¿deseas algo de beber?

No, mira la hora que es ya es tarde, será mejor marcharme, despídeme de tu abuela por favor.

Porsupuesto.

Stear se inclino y deposito un beso en la mejilla.-a dios que pases buenas noches.

Una vez que Stear se había ido, Patty se recostó de la puerta y suspiro luego con una mano delineo sus labios recordando la escena del beso.

Eliza paseaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en la mano tenia varias horas llamando a Anthony y este no le respondía.

¿Que pasa? sobrina te veo alterada.

Lo que pasa es que Anthony tenia que a ver estado aquí hace varias horas y no ha llegado lo he llamado y no responde, donde demonios estará metido, me debe una explicación a esto.

Cálmate no le hace bien a tu corazón. -Margaret rio.

Hay por favor dejemos esa falsa aun lado, ahorita estoy muy molesta.

¿Y que piensas hacerle cuando lo veas?

Espera que lo vea mañana en el colegio me las pagara.

Terry llevaba varias horas bebiendo en un bar, cuando un hombre corpulento se le acerco.

Oye tu amigo.-ven jugar con nosotros.

Terry no le presto atención y siguió bebiendo de su vaso.

Oye niño lindo, no escuchaste.-ven a jugar con nosotros nos hace falta un jugador para destruirlo.-el hombre rio y los otros que lo acompañaban rieron también.

Terry volteo y lo miro con arrogancia.-lo siento caballeros pero hoy no deseo quitarle su dinero y dejarlos nada mas que con los calzones.-luego volteo y le pidió al barman otro vaso de whisky.

El hombre corpulento se incorporo.-que te has creído niñito de mami y papi.-el hombre tomo a Terry del abrigo para ponerlo de pies, pero Terry fue mas ágil y se hizo aun lado.-no quiero jugar y mucho menos pelear ya lo dije.

Eres un estúpido te crees muy listo.-el hombre tomo a Terry de la solapa y le iba a dar un golpe pero Terry se adelanto y le propino una buena pata en la ingles. El hombre se doblo del dolor, pero sus amigos que estaban con el salieron a su defensa, colocándose ahora tres contra uno.-bien quiere pelear pues venga. Uno de los hombres que era de baja estatura partió una botella y se la pasaba de una mano a otra esperando el momento preciso para apuñalar a Terry con ella, Terry no quitaba la vista de la botella rota ni del hombre, mientras a sus lados estaban los dos hombres.

¡Señores por favor si van a pelar lárguense de aquí!-grito el barman.

¡Usted cállese! -le grito el hombre de la botella.-le voy a cortar la linda carita a este mocoso.

Un hombre que iba entrando al bar se quedo en shock al ver la escena y al reconocer de inmediato a Terry. -¡pelear tres contra uno es de cobardes! -grito.

Los hombres voltearon a la dirección del recién llegado.-si tanto te duele porque no vienes y lo acompañas.

El hombre de la botella se abalanzo sobre Terry y Albert como pudo se lo quito de encima, los otros tres le brincaron encima y empezaron una fuerte pelea, Albert y Terry eran agiles pero los hombres le ganaban en mayoría. Unas sirenas empezaban a sonar.

¡La policía! -grito uno de los clientes del bar que veía la escena fascinada.

La gente empezó a correr hacia la calle.-esto no se quedara así.-dijo uno de los atacantes que iba cojeando, lo otros pasaron al lado de Terry y le hicieron una seña de muerte y luego desaparecieron.

Terry y Albert salieron del bar, pero ellos no corrieron con la misma suerte ya que la policía estaba allí afuera del bar esperándolos.

Uno de los policías se acerco a ellos y los vio de arriba a bajo. -¿estos son los revoltosos? –le pregunto al barman.

Si señor oficial, y aun hay otros pero se fueron.

Entonces será mejor que nos acompañen a la estación de policías.

Terry y Albert intercambiaron miradas.-lo siento oficial, pero aquí no hemos hecho nada, solo defendernos.-dijo Albert.

Pues por eso mismo irán a la estación a rendir una declaración, y tambien pasaran una larga y agradable noche encerrados por alterara el orden publico.-el policía se dirigió al auto y abrió la puerta de atrás.-suban.

Albert resoplo molesto y se subió al auto.

Y usted caballero, ¿que espera para subir? ¿Que lo tome de la manito y lo ayude?

Terry frunció el ceño, y subió al auto.

Una vez adentro el policía les hablo. -tendrán derecho a una llamada, pero esa la podrán hacer mañana.

Cuando llegaron el oficial los llevo a unas celdas.-aquí pasaran la noche, espero que estas camitas sean mas cómodas que sus cunas de oro.-cuando el policía cerro la puerta les dijo.-mañana vendré por ustedes para que rindan sus declaración.-y rio con arrogancia.

Terry estaba enojado veía la celda y las camas con amargura y con impotencia.

Albert era el que se veía tranquilo. la cama de arriba.-y rio por el rostro de Terry.

Como quieras. -Terry se quedo de pies viendo hacia el pasillo oscuro.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola mis queridas amigas y lectoras, espero y deseo de corazón que hallan pasado una hermosa navidad, también les deseo que este año se cumplan todas y cada una de sus metas propuestas que este año sea mas productivo para cada una de ustedes, y venga a acompañado de felicidad, amor, paz y salud para ustedes y su familia.

Por otro lado, les debo una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero necesitaba una pequeña pausa, para pensar bien en el desenlace de esta historia, y mas que la inspiración me había abandonado, pero gracias a dios aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, también les debo otra disculpa por lo corto que es, pero tratare de que el próximo se mas largo.

Les envió buena vibra un fuerte abrazo de feliz 2012 y muchos besos pero sobretodo muchas bendiciones. Gracias a todas y a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo incondicional.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Terry resoplo molesto. –A donde vine a parar.-se dijo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, luego voltearon a ver a Albert, este se veía muy tranquilo, estaba acostado en la cama de arriba con los brazos entrelazados debajo de la nuca y con la mirada perdida entre el techo de aquella celda.

Terry pensó.-como demonios puede estar tan tranquilo.-su mirada se desvió de nuevo al pasillo oscuro y las palabras de Candy volvieron a su memoria.-_quizás Candy tenga razón, debería hablar con Albert, quizás hablando me olvide un poco de este lugar.-_Terry con pasos firmes y decididos se dirigió hacia donde estaba Albert acostado. -¿podemos hablar?

Albert se incorporo y lo vio con incredulidad.-esta bien hablemos.

Richard llevaba varios días sin dormir bien, entre el trabajo de su compañía y las averiguaciones del caso de los padres de Candy se lo estaba consumiendo, el apetito se le había ido su rostro estaba cada vez mas pálido y sus ojos ojerosos Adel intentaba por cualquier convencerlo de que tomara un descanso pero este se negaba siempre.

No puedo darme el lujo de descansar Adel, sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo.

Señor tiene que tomar un descanso por su bien, cuando regrese a Inglaterra y su esposa lo vea se va a preocupar.

Eleanor.-susurro.-no la eh llamado en días.-debe de estar ya preocupada.

Y mas se va a preocupar cuando lo vea en ese estado.-Adel seguía insistiendo.-señor se que es muy duro, pero sabe que Ricardo ya esta agotando todas las esperanzas, esos hombres pareciera que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

No me digas mas.-Richard le hizo un gesto con la mano.-déjame solo por favor y que nadie me moleste.

Adel hizo un gesto y salió de la oficina.

Richard se sentó con pesar en la silla detrás de su escritorio y se llevo una de las manos a su rostro cansado.-quizás Adel tenga razón, debo descansar, pero no me quedare tan tranquilo de brazos cruzados.

Eleanor había cenado en compañía de Candy y se le hizo extraño no ver a Terry durante la cena, luego de cenar juntas fueron al salón donde acostumbraba a tomar el te, Candy esa noche toco el piano para Eleanor esta contenta movía sus manos al son de la melodía, luego observo el reloj de su muñeca y vio que daban las once de la noche, y Terry aun no llegaba, siempre que se quedaba afuera le avisaba pero esta vez no le había avisado y ni una llamada le había hecho, Eleanor tomo el teléfono y marco el numero del celular de su hijo, dio varios repiques y salió la contestadora, volvió a intentarlo por varias veces y le salía la misma contestadora.

¿Sucede algo tía? -Candy se le acerco.

No se, es que Terry no me ha llamado y tampoco nada que llega.

Candy se preocupo, pero luego recordó lo discusión de esa tarde.-quizás debe estar con sus amigos. -Y susurro.-y evitándome por eso no ha venido.

¿Dijiste algo Candy?

Oh no tía.-quizás es eso, no te preocupes debe de estar con sus amigos.

Entonces llamare a uno de ellos.-Eleanor volvió a tomar el teléfono y llamo a la casa de Archie.

_Buenas noches_

Hola buenas noches, soy la madre de Terry, ¿el se encuentra con ustedes?

_Oh señora Eleanor, disculpe mi forma tan poco amable de contestar y la verdad a Terry no se le ve desde ayer._

¿Estas seguro?

_Completamente, pero no se preocupe, de seguro debe de estar con una chica.-Stear rio. _

Bueno gracias y buenas noches.-Eleanor cortó la llamada.

¿Que paso? -pregunto Candy.

Que no esta con ellos, pero que puede estar en compañía de alguien mas.

¿A que se refiere?

A que puede estar con… alguna chica.-Eleanor iba a decir mujerzuela pero ese lengua era muy inapropiado para decirlo delante de una niña.

Candy sintió una punzada de celos.-ah entiendo, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.-salió corriendo antes que las lagrimas la traicionaran delante de Eleanor.

¡Candy!… que niña, buenas noches.-grito Elenaor.

Candy entro y dio un portazo tan fuerte que la habitación vibro.-maldito estúpido Terry, me criticas a mi y mira andas con cualquier mujer, hay como te odio.-le doy varios golpes a la almohada y no pudo resistir mas y se hecho a llorar.-eso me pasa por mentirle nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no le hubiese mentido.-dijo entre sollozos.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí un par de hombres trataban de hablar.

Me conoces Albert, no soy del tipo de hombres que pide disculpas, pero… creo que aquí solo fuimos unas victimas de Susana, yo nunca, me imagine que ella fuera hacer esa clase de acto tan sínico, y yo de estúpido que le creí, me estuvo viendo todo este tiempo la cara de pendejo.-Terry le tendió la mano y resoplo.-me disculpo contigo.

Albert abrió grande los ojos, nuca se imagino que Terry le fuera a pedir una disculpa. Albert le estrecho la mano y le dijo.-no te puedo disculpar.

¿Quien llamo? -pregunto Archie que venia saliendo justo del baño.

La madre de Terry, estaba preocupada por él.

Que extraño, ¿donde estará?

Debes de estar con alguna de esa chicas, de seguro volvió con Margaret y ella lo esta recibiendo de buena manera.-Stear rio con picardía.

Archie se encogió de hombros. -¿cuénteme como te fue con Patty?

Bien pero cuéntame mejor tu que paso con Annie, me dejaste muy preocupado.

Candy entre sollozos y dejándole un sinfín de groserías e insultos a Terry se quedo finalmente dormida, imaginando y pensando que este estaba muy bien acompañado con una mujer.

Terry observo a Albert.-ahora eres tú el que se la quiere dar de importarte no.-Terry se aparto de Albert molesto.

Espera Terry, te dije así porque en realidad no hay nada que disculparte, entiendo que actuaste de esa manera defendiendo a tu novia, yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo, y aunque todo fue una mentira los dos caímos en su trampa, ni tu ni yo lo sabíamos, así que es mejor olvidarnos de todo.-Albert se acerco a él.-me gustaría que volviéramos a empezar de cero, se que es difícil para ti aceptarlo, pero me gustaría que nuestra amistad volviera hacer la misma de antes, si tú me aceptas.

Terry lo observo por unos segundos, y luego se aparto de él.

Buenos días nana.-Candy entro a la cocina por un poco de jugo de naranja.

Cuando Luisa se volteo a verla casi se les cae las cosas de la mano.-dios mio niña ¿que te paso? -Luisa se acerco a Candy y la tomo de la barbilla.-tienes los ojos hinchados ¿estabas llorando?

Candy se aparto de ella.-claro que no, fue que me desvele haciendo un trabajo.-mintió.

Luisa puso los brazos en jarra.-porque será que no te creo, te conozco Candy y se que estabas llorando.

No hay nada que decir, me voy se me hace tarde.-Candy salió disparada de la cocina porque sabia que si se quedaba mas tiempo Luisa la seguirá interrogando.

Buenos días caballeros ¿como durmieron? -el policía tenia una sonrisa sínica en los labios.-pueden salir hacer una llamada, después me acompañaran a la sala de interrogación.

Albert y Terry intercambiaron miradas y cada uno salió, pero Terry antes de salir, reto al policía con su mirada.

Albert llamo a Karen esta preocupada fue a al banco y saco dinero para la fianza.

¿Llamaras a alguien?

No.-respondió Terry simple.

Bueno ya se acabo el receso, síganme.

Buenos días Candy.-Anthony la saludo con una grande y coqueta sonrisa.

Anthony buenos días.

¿Estas bien? -Anthony tomo a Candy del rostro.-te ves algo cansada, se ve que no tuviste una buena noche.

¡Anthony, que demonios haces! –Eliza grito tan fuerte que hizo que algunas personas aparte de Candy y Anthony se sobresaltaran.

Eliza, baja la voz.

No me digas que hacer, ayer espere por ti casi toda la tarde, te llame y nunca respondiste, y llego aquí y te consigo agarrando a este.-apunto a Candy.

Eliza, por favor no tienes porque sobresaltarte.

Cállate yo no te importo, por ti estoy así.-Eliza se agarro el pecho y su respiración empezó a entre cortarse.-esa era una de las actuaciones que ella había practicado muy bien.

Candy se asusto.-Eliza ¿que te pasa? ¿estas bien?

Quítate, no me toques, eres una desgraciada.

Eliza no le hables así a Candy, ven déjame ayudarte.-Anthony tomo a Eliza por un brazo.-no debes ponerte así, mira lo que logras.

Anthony yo te amo, porque insiste en hacerme daño.-Eliza siguió con su actuación.

Cálmate te llevare a sentarte.

¿Necesitas ayuda?

No Candy gracias.-Anthony le guiño el ojo.

No la quiero cerca de ti Anthony, a veces cuando te veo con ella ciento mucha rabia y mi corazón se empieza a acelerar.

Tranquila Eliza no tienes porque por que ponerte así.

Eliza se aferro a Anthony, mientras una sonrisa cínica se dibuja en su boca.

Y ahora que le paso a Eliza.-pregunto Patty.

No se empezó a sentirse mal solo porque me vio con Anthony.

Algo me dice que esa miente.-dijo Melisa llegando al encuentro con las chicas.

Hay Melisa, no se pero no lo creo, se vio tan real.-dijo Candy.

Hay Candy tienes que aprender a no ser tan ingenua, yo no le creo a Eliza nada ni después de muerta.

Porque siempre tienen la costumbre de decirme ingenua, ya estoy empezando a odiar esa palabra.-Candy se dirigió al salón de clase sin esperara respuesta alguna de las chicas.

Vaya Candy se despertó hoy de mal humor, no era mi intención ofenderla.

No te preocupes, ya se le pasara, por suerte no es rencorosa.

Buenos días chicas.-Annie llego y saludo a las chicas.

Hola Annie buenos días, ¿como amaneces?

Bien Patty, tengo algo que contarles.

En serio, pero eso tendrá que esperar, ya es hora de entrar a clase.-Melisa se dirigió al salón.

¿Y Candy?

Ya entro.-dijo Patty.

¿Y porque no me espero como siempre lo hacemos?

Hay después te explico.-Patty tomo a Annie del brazos y se dirigieron al salón de clase.

Me gustaría hablar contigo aprovechando que Annie no se encuentra en casa.-el hombre se detuvo justo en frente de donde la mujeres tomaba el desayuno.

Esta sin mirarlo a la cara, se limpio delicadamente los labios con la servilleta luego dijo con voz firme.-si me vienes hablar de la relación de Annie con ese muchacho, estas perdiendo tu tiempo, porque no voy a aceptar que Annie y ese muchacho sigan viéndose.

Quieras o no me vas a escuchar, siempre haz hecho lo que quieres, eres igual a tu madre.

La mujer lo vio con una mirada furiosa y se incorporo de la mesa lanzando la servilleta.-como te atreves a compararme con ella.

Veo que ya nos estamos entendiendo, es mejor que te sientes y me escuches, y hazlo por tu bien.-dijo el hombre con voz potente.

La mujer lo detallo por unos segundos y se sentó de nuevo.

Albert amor ¿esta bien? -Karen abrazo a Albert y lo beso.

Si, si tranquila.

Que amor.-dijo el policía con sarcasmo. -¿trajo el dinero para que saque a su novio y al otro individuo de la cárcel?

Si, lo eh traído, aquí esta.-Karen le entro al policía el sobre con el dinero.

El policía lo tomo y lo conto.-muy bien señorita cuentas claras conservan amistades.-y rio.-pueden largarse, y espero no verlos mas nuca por aquí.

Terry tomo sus cosas.-vaya tengo varias llamadas perdida de mi madre.

¿Estas bien Terry? -pregunto Karen.

Si gracias, cuanto te debo por ese favor.

No te preocupes Terry.-Albert le tendió la mano.-espero que este sea el comienzo de nuestra amistad.

Terry rio y se la estrecho.-así será.

Traje mi auto ¿les doy un aventón?

Si Karen, pero me gustaría que me llevaras al bar de anoche allí deje mi carro.

Igual yo.-dijo Albert.

Bien suban.

Una vez que Karen dejo a Terry y Albert en aquel bar se marcho pero no sin antes quedar viéndose con Albert para que le contara los detalles de esa amistad.

Lo que me dices no tiene ningún sentido, aceptaste que Annie y ese chico que vieran y salieran, como pudiste contradecirme, ahora Annie no me obedecerá porque tú siempre la vas a respaldar.

No digas tonterías, Annie siempre te ha respetado y te a obedecido en todo, ya va para quince años y aun lo hace.

Va a cumplir quinces tu los has dicho pero no la mayoría de edad, por lo tanto aun tiene que hacer lo que yo le diga.

Basta, basta, no sigas insistiendo, ya esta dicho permitiré que Anni y Archie salgan y se vean sin o con tu consentimiento, esta claro. -el hombre se incorporo y salió del comedor.

Mientras que la madre de Annie se quedo allí sentada viendo hacia la nada.

Buenos días.-Terry entro a la casa con la camisa algo rasgada y el cabello alborotado.

Joven ¿que le paso? Su madre andaba preocupada por usted.-Libet no le quitaba la mirada de encima detallándolo.

Estaba de juerga, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse, no quiero que me molesten me daré un baño y luego tomare una larga siesta.

Annie le platico a las chicas todo lo que había sucedido con Archie y su padre, las chicas estaban emocionadas y felices por ellos, Melisa le pidió disculpa a Candy y volvieron a sonreír como antes la tarde se le paso conversando, Patty no resistió mas y le conto a las chicas que beso a Stear, esta aclamaron sorprendías, haciendo que Patty se sonrojara. Mientras que Anthony no se aparto de Eliza, pero sus pensamientos siempre estuvieron ocupados por Candy.

Neal salió en busca de Susana ya que esta no lo había dejado en paz toda la noche llamándolo a cada rato.

¿Que pasa Susana? te eh dicho que estoy ocupado mi madre volvió y tengo que aprovechar todo el tiempo necesario para estar con ella, nunca se sabe cuando demonios se vuelve a ir.

Necesito que me digas algo, ¿como es la tal Margaret esa con la que Terry me engañaba?

¿Para que quieres saber? pensé que ya no te interesaba.

Te equivocas todo lo que tenga que ver con Terry aun me importa, así que dime de una vez.

Bueno es morena creo que de cabello castaño y ojos como grises, algo así.

Susana se quedo unos segundo analizando, perra desgracia, esa misma esta trabajando en la tienda de la madre de Terry.

¿Que? ¿Como lo sabes?

Porque fui con mi madre a esa tienda y ella estaba allí, no me quitaba la mirada de encima, ahora entiendo todo.

No me digas que vas a ir a formar un escandalo.

No hare algo mejor, hare que la echen.

Si ¿y como lo vas a logra?

Eso lo pensare con mas calma pero con mucho cuidado.-Susana rio.-ahora porque no aprovechamos que estamos aquí los dos solos y hacemos el amor.-Susana se le acerco a Neal y le tomo los labios y luego su mano la bajo poco a poco hasta que se posiciono en la parte intima de Neal, este soltó un gemido, y basto para tomar a Susana y depositarla en la cama salvajemente.

Lo que me constaste anoche hermano aun no lo puedo creer.-Stear se sentó en uno de los bancos.

Si yo tampoco, el padre de Annie resulto mas buena persona que la madre, nunca me lo imagine.

Hablando de eso, tengo que decirte que bese a Patty.

¿Y que ya son novios?

No aun no, estoy confundido Archie, ella me gusta, y ese beso despertó en mi cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Bueno hermano, pues aclara rápido lo que te pasa con ella, antes que sea tarde.

La tarde paso rápido para darle paso a la noche. –gracias por venir me hacías tanta falta.-Karen se le lanzo a Albert a lo brazos.-te amo.-y lo beso.

Yo también te amo preciosa.

Bueno pero cuéntame que paso con Terry ¿que fue todo eso?

Sabia por donde venia la cosa.-Albert rio.

Oye me estas llamado chismosa e interesada.

Claro que no amor, pero bueno te contare, después de una disculpa por parte de él, no se la acepté ya que fuimos solo victimas de Susana, y finalmente le propuse volver a ser amigos, Terry se quedo un rato pensativo y luego lo acepto, mientras la noche pasaba empezamos a tomar confianza y a contarnos todo lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo que estuvimos de enemistad nos contamos nuestros planes, entre otras cosas, hasta que finalmente amaneció y llego el policía a interrumpirnos, creo que a pesar de todo tuvimos una buena noche.

Karen veía a Albert muy entusiasmada.-vaya Albert me parece muy bien que después de tantos años, finalmente Terry y tu vuelvan hacer amigos, se lo merecen, una amistad como esa jamás es destruida ni por el poder mas grande del mundo.

Albert rio a carcajadas. -tampoco exageres amor, pero en cierto modo tienes razón.-Albert le dio un apasionado beso.

Candy paso toda la tarde reunida con los chicos platicando y bromeando eso le sirvió para olvidar un poco la situación con Terry, cuando llego a la casa ya había anochecido, pensó que Eleanor la iba reprender, pero cuando entro no vio a nadie en la casa.

Vaya estas no son horas de llegar.

Candy se sobresalto.-me haz asustado.

Oh cuanto lo siento no fue mi intención.-dijo con sarcasmo. -¿porque llegas a esta hora? ¿y con quien andabas? Ah ya se no respondas estabas con Anthony.

Cállate, tu no tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme nada, llegue a casa un poco tarde, pero llegue no como otros que amanecen en la calle sin importar que su madre este preocupada.

Terry rio con ironías.-mi madre no era la única que estaba preocupada, porque no dices que tu también lo estabas, pequeña pecosa.

Candy frunció el ceño.-yo no me preocupo por ti y mas si andas en buena compañía.

Terry se acerco a ella. -¿a que buena compañía te refieres?

No te hagas el bruto conmigo Terry, sabes de que hablo, me juzga porque soy novia de Anthony y que hay de ti, besas a las chicas mas pequeñas y luego vas en busca de una chica mas grande y con mas experiencia.

Terry la vio incrédulo. -¿de donde sacas esas cosa?

Que importancia tiene, ya estas aquí no, buenas noches, y espero que me dejes en paz, seguiré con Anthony y no quiero que te metas.

Terry la siguió con la mirada. -¿de donde Candy saca que estuve anoche con una mujer?

Vaya Terrence hasta que apareces.-Eleanor lo veía con una mirada retadora.

Mama no me vas así, si no llegue fue porque estuve algunos problemillas.

Pues tengo todo el tiempo para escucharte.

Terry lo medito unos segundo.-lo siento fueron problemas de falda.-mintió.

Eleanor iba a decirle algo, pero el teléfono de la casa sonó.-dame unos segundo no te vayas.

Terry hizo caso omiso y en cuanto Eleanor agarro el auricular del teléfono el salió para irse directo a su habitación.

_¿Querida como estas?_

Richard, que milagro ¿y eso que llamas te acordaste que tienes familia?

_Eleanor cariño, lo siento, pero mi trabajo a estado muy fuerte últimamente, tengo que sacar varios planos._

Estamos muy bien Richard, y será mejor que cuelgue, debes terminar tus planos.

_No Eli por favor, déjame hablar contigo._

Eleanor suspiro y acepto platicar un rato más con su esposo.

Terry no podía sacarse de la cabeza porque Candy le había dicho que él estaba con otra mujer, así que fue directo a la habitación de ella y toco varias veces como nadie le contesto decidió abrir la puerta con cautela. Candy estaba escribiendo como una especia de nota.

Terry aguantando las risas, se le acerco con cuidado y la tomo de los hombros, esta pego un grito.-¿que haces aquí?

Lo siento si te asuste, pero quiero hablar contigo.

No entendiste que no deseo hablar contigo.

Ah por eso te hacías la sorda cuando llame a tu puerta.

Así es.-Candy le volvió a dar la espalda.

Candy no quiero que nos paliemos, vez porque no quería que esto pasara, porque nuestra amistad iba a cambiar.

Candy se quedo paralizada.-en cierto modo tienes razón ya no es lo mismo que antes.

Entonces que te parece si volvemos a empezar.

No se, lo tengo que pensar, y si me disculpa déjame terminar de hacer esto, buenas noches.

Antes de irme quiero preguntarte ¿porque dices que yo anduve con una mujer anoche?

Terry si quieres que seamos amigos de nuevo, olvidemos el pasado, ya eso no importa, buenas noches.-Candy volvió a insistir para que se fuera.

Terry suspiro.-esta bien ya hablaremos, buenas noches pecosa.-Terry salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas como están, disculpe que me tarde tanto en actualizar, pero comprendan que tengo trabajo que hacer, y recuerden que les voy a actualizar cada semana, ósea hoy lunes les actualizo, el próximo lunes o martes les subo el próximo capitulo, así que no se me desespere ni se me molesten, no crean que me las quiero dar de importante jajaja y como siempre muchísimas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes:

**Janet**: gracias por los Reviews que me haz dejado me alegra saber que la historia aun te sigue gustado.

**Lucero**: gracias para ti también mis mejores deseos de todo corazón.

**Gina**: espero que ya este mejor de salud, mis mejores deseo para tu pronta recuperación y como siempre muchas gracias por leerme.

**Karelem:** gracias, tratare de no tardarme mucho en subir los capitulo.

Olga: gracias por leer la historia, que bueno que te encante la historia pero sobretodo que bueno que me lo haces saber.

**Oligranchester:** amiga gracias como siempre por tus Reviews no dejas de comentar ni un solo capitulo, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo, por seguir esta historia.

**Amparo de Grandchester**: gracias por tus Reviews no sabes la alegría que me da leerte y gracias por tus buenos deseos y tus buenas vibras, espero verte mas seguido por aquí.

**Terry780716**: gracias habías estado ausente pero que bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí, espero que hallas tenido una linda navidad.

**eligimenez****:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, así será, también te deseo eso y mucho mas para ti y gracias por seguir comentando la historia, se te aprecia mucho.

**MarianadelaNoche**: gracias por animarte a comentarme jajaja me da mucha alegría que te hallas dejado ver y gracias por seguir la historia como lo haz hecho hasta ahora.

Chicas bellas no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que las leo, me dejan muy animadas, una vez le dije a Gina que mi inspiración se había ido, pero no me daba cuenta que la inspiración me la dan ustedes con sus buenas vibras y energías, gracias por seguir aquí y no abandonarme espero leerlas mas seguido, y espero que también me tenga paciencia, no abandonare la historia, ya que tengo muchos planes para ella. Así que espero que se cuiden mucho se les quiere, también le envió mis mejores deseos y muchas bendiciones.

**Una preguntas chicas, alguien sabe como se llaman los padres de Annie ósea los BRITERS, porque no recuerdo sus nombre y eh buscado y no sale nada, si alguien me puede ayudar, le estaré muy agradecida.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Buenos días Candy.-dijo Eleanor mientras se servía una taza de café.

Buenos días tía, ¿hoy me llevaras al colegio?

No, hoy te llevare yo.-la voz de Terry se escucho detrás de ella.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.-vaya que consuelo.

Eleanor rio. -¿comerán algo antes de irse?

Yo la verdad tengo prisa.-dijo Candy.

Yo si comeré algo, pero mejor que me lo den para llevar, no quiero que Candy le de algo.-dijo divertido.

Candy frunció el ceño.-esperare en el auto, y no tardes.

Ah chicos antes que se vayan, esta noche viene a cenar una buena amiga y quiero que estén aquí.

¿Es una orden madre?

Si Terry es una orden y aun no me haz explicado porque tardaste tanto, me dijiste que fueron problemillas de falda.

Candy furiosa observo a Terry, y este sabia que tenia la mirada de Candy encima pero no fue capaz de verla si quiera.

Mamá hablamos después.

Candy salió molesta.-_vaya mentiroso ósea que si era verdad_.-se dijo.

Eleanor salió seguido de Terry.-nos vemos esta noche.-dijo feliz sin saber la tención que había creado por esas palabras pronunciadas.

Ah tía, este fin de semana invite a un amigo muy especial a almorzar, y quiero que lo conozca.-Candy sonrió, porque también se había salido con la suya.

Esta bien Candy, adiós.-Eleanor los despidió.

Terry antes de poner en marcha el auto le pregunto.-¿ese amigo especial es Anthony?

Así es Terry no se porque preguntas, y otra cosa si quiere que nuestra amistad vuelva hacer la misma de antes, entonces acepta a Anthony, y trátalo con respeto.

Terry frunció la boca.-Pides mucho Candice.-y puso el auto en marcha.

**Nueva York **

Buenos días señor.-Adel entro a la oficina de Richard con una bandeja de Té.

Buenos días Adel, gracias, sabes estuve pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste, y eh tomado la decisión de volver a Londres.

Pues me parece estupenda idea señor, así descansa un poco.

Pero antes voy a hablar con Ricardo.

Señor quiero decirle, que yo me quedare al pendiente de todo como siempre.

Y te lo agradezco mucho.

**Londres Inglaterra**

Debo irme se me hace tarde, gracias por el desayuno Sara.

Últimamente estas muy eficiente en ese trabajo.

Si es que me conviene tu sabes.-Margarte se sintió un poco nerviosa.

Dame la dirección me gustaría ir a ver necesito cambiar mi guarda ropa, necesito darme mis lujos desde que mi marido murió no eh gastado en mi.

Esta bien.-Margaret tomo papel y lápiz de la consola donde se encontraba el teléfono y apunto la dirección.-aquí tienes, te recomiendo que lleves suficiente dinero los trajes y los vestidos de allí son muy caros.

No te preocupes.

Bueno, ahora si me voy, hasta la noche.

Terry dejo a Candy en el colegio pero antes que esta bajara le dijo.-vengo por ti en la tarde.

No te preocupes Anthony me llevara.

Si ¿en que te llevara? En su triciclo.

Candy frunció el ceño.-eso no es de tu incumbencia, me llevara y punto.-bajo del auto y aventó la puerta con fuerza.

Oye ten cuidado pecosa.-se escucho la queja de Terry.

Candy no le hizo caso y siguió su camino, mientras que Terry la seguía con la mirada, cuando hubo perdido el rastro de Candy volvió a poner el auto en marcha.

Buenos días Neal anoche no llegaste.

Buenos días madre.-Neal deposito un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

Esta noche me acompañaras a la casa de Eleanor, por fin pudimos concretar la cita.

Neal suspiro, luego recordó lo que le había prometido a su padre.-_esta es la ocasión perfecta para acercarme a Candy_.-se dijo. Luego unto mermelada a su tostada y dijo.-esta bien madre como tú desees.-y sonrió.

Candy pidió permiso para salir a beber un poco de agua, y fue intersectada por Anthony, este la tomo del brazo, Candy se asusto casi pega un grito.-tranquila no hagas bulla.-le susurro.

Me asustaste.-dijo Candy también en susurro.

Perdóname, ven hablemos aquí.-Anthony abrió la puerta de uno de los cuarto de servicio.-quiero disculparme por lo de Eliza después de eso no hemos hablado, anoche trate de llamarte varias veces.

Los siento tenia el celular apagado, y en cuanto a lo de Eliza, no te preocupes. -Candy de pronto recordó el daño que le causaba a Anthony.-oye quisiera invitarte a comer a la casa el sábado, sabes como lo hablamos la otra vez.

Tratare de asistir.

Anthony también ese día me gustaría hablar contigo.

Bien Candy entonces nos vemos.-Anthony le deposito un beso en la mejilla.-voy a salir a ver si no hay nadie.-Anthony se asomo con cuidado y le hizo seña a Candy para que saliera. Luego el se perdió en el pasillo y ella siguió al salón.

Eliza la observo de pies a cabeza y como la maestra estaba descuidada se le acerco y le susurro al odio a Candy.-te tardaste mucho, mas te vale que eso de ir a beber agua no allá sido una escusa.

Candy se volteo para verla.-Eliza no quiero discutir contigo por el bien de tu salud.

Que te importa a ti mi salud, hipócrita, ese teatro lo haces solo para que Anthony te vea como la niña buena.

Eliza deja a Candy en paz.-Melisa se acerco, eres una molestia.

Tú cállate.

Bueno ¿que pasa? hagan silencio señoritas.-trato de hacer este ejercicio para que lo entienda.-dijo la maestra.-escucho susurros y voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas.

Todos en el salón se quedaron en profundo silencio pero las miradas eran las que hablaban.

Terry llego a la universidad y allí encontró a los chicos.

Terry ¿donde andabas? Tu madre llamo preocupada a mi casa.-dijo Stear.

Vaya pero que preocupados estaban ustedes también.-dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

En realidad no estábamos preocupados, pensamos que de seguro estabas en la cama con una mujer, específicamente Margarte.

Margaret ya no es nada para mí.

Entonces si no fue eso, ¿que paso? -Pregunto Archie interesado.

Bien les contare.

La tarde paso rápido y Sonia esperaba impaciente en la puerta de su casa.-Neal hijo por favor puedes darte prisa.

Por dios mama aun es temprano.

Date prisa te espero en el auto.

Neal hablo lo mas rápido posible con Susana y corto la llamada para ir corriendo a donde su madre.

Terry hizo caso omiso y fue en busca de Candy.-Veo que Anthony no trajo el triciclo.-le dijo con burla.

¿Que haces aquí? Ya te dije que Anthony me llevara.

Si ¿y donde esta?

Candy trago grueso hace una hora Anthony se había ido con Eliza.-esta bien Terry me iré contigo.

Terry rio por su triunfo.-antes me gustaría pasar por una tienda a buscar algo, ¿no te importar?

Como quieras.

Me tengo que ir, clarisa te toca cerrar, tengo una cena en la casa.

Muy bien Eleanor no te preocupes, llevas todo.

Si hasta mañana.

Margaret aprovechó que clarisa estaba ocupado y se metió a la oficina de Eleanor y tomo unos papeles que se encontraban allí.-estos papeles son la escusa perfecta para ir a su casa.

Mientras que Susana se paseaba de un lado a otro maldita Margaret ahora eres un problema para mi antes lo era esa mocosa pero tu eres peor, y no te vas a salir con la tuya hare que te corran de allí como una perra miserable. –y rio.

Eleanor llego a la casa y allí ya estaba Sonia esperando por ella.

Sonia querida, perdona que allá llegado a esta hora.

No te preocupes Eleanor se que tu trabajo es importante.-se acerco y se dieron un beso en cada mejilla.

Gracias pero siéntate enviare por un poco de té.

Vine con mi hijo pero esta en el jardín a veces pienso que su padre no le dio la educación que se merecía.

Oh no Sonia no digas esas cosa, recuerda que también tengo un hijo.-vuelvo en seguida.-Eleanor fue de prisa a la cocina, observo que la cena estaba quedado muy bien y envió a luisa con el té al salón.

Terry se detuvo en una joyería, pero Candy se rehusó a bajar del auto.-bien no me tardo.

Buenas noches señor, vengo por el encargo del otro día.

Ah si joven Grandchester, ya esta listo, voy por el.

Terry se quedo observando un hermoso anillo de compromiso, tenia una hermosa piedra fina de un color gris y a su alrededor tenia diamantes.

Si desea puede enviar a tallar el nombre de su amada o el suyo.-dijo el vendedor.

Terry volvió de su ensoñación.-no gracias no estoy interesado en el anillo, ¿ya esta listo mi pedido?

Si aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su compra.

Terry abrió la pequeña cajita y observo la joya.-gracias.-luego se la guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y salió.

Candy estuvo observándolo todo ese tiempo. _-¿que abra comprando en esa joyería? _-Se pregunto.

¿Te hice esperar mucha?

Ni me di cuenta.

Terry rio luego se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Que haces?

Te doy un tierno beso.

No lo vuelvas hacer.-Candy volteo la cara para ver directamente hacia la calle.

Neal ya se estaba inquietando ya hacia horas que había llegado y Candy que no aparecía.

¿Verdad Neal? -dijo Sonia.

¿Qué? perdonen no escuche.

Sonia lo vio con ceño fruncido.-veo que no estas aquí.

No te preocupes Sonia, son chicos.

Candy abrió la puerta molesta y se la iba a lanzar en la cara a Terry pero este corrió y pudo sostenerla.-vaya que mal educada te haz vuelto.-dijo divertido.

Candy querida.

Candy se sobresalto.-tía buenas noches observo a Neal y a Sonia.

Terry la veía divertida y le susurro al odio.-te vieron portándote de una manera no educada.

Candy aguanto las ganas de pegarle.

Venga chicos quiero presentarle a una amiga.-dijo Eleanor.

Eleanor le presento a Candy a Sonia esta quedo encantada con la rubia y Neal no despegaba los ojos de ella, iba a buscar el momento preciso para hablarle sin la intromisión de nadie.

Candy subió a su habitación a cambiarse cuando bajo solo encontró a Neal en la sala principal cerca del piano.

¿Tocas también?

Neal se sobresalto.-bueno no muy bien, me hace falta practicar.

Si deseas yo te puedo enseñar, mi madre fue mi maestra y gracias a ella se tocar el piano.

Neal le sonrió.-gracias me encantaría, y también escuchar como lo toca.

Esta noche.-Candy se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones.

Neal la siguió.-esta muy hermosa Candy, no te veía desde la última vez.

Candy se sonrojo.-Gracias, es una coincidencia que mi tía y tu madre se conozcan.

Si eso me encanta, así estaré cerca de ti, claro sino te importa.

Candy se volvió a sonrojar.-no, no me importa.

Neal tomo su mano y le deposito un beso.-seré un amigo para ti, no quiero que pienses nada malo.

Oh no Neal no pienso eso tranquilo.

Me alegro, entonces si es así podre invitarte a comer algo, claro pero primero hablare con tu tía.-y rio.

Candy también rio.-si claro.

Terry que venia entrando veía la escena receloso Candy riendo, Neal riendo y sobretodo este sujetándole la mano a Candy.

Veo que se la están pasando bien.-dijo Terry muy serio.

Si gracias, ¿como te va Terry?

Bien Neal, has estado perdió de la universidad, seguro es porque andas saliendo con una chica.-dijo Terry entrelazando sus brazos.

Neal rio nervioso. –para nada la única mujer en mi vida en estos momentos es mi madre. -Y cambio la conversación. -sabes Candy es muy encantadora.

Terry frunció el ceño y observo a Candy. –si tú lo dices.

Candy se enojo por el sarcasmo de Terry.-bueno iré al jardín me disculpan.

Terry y Neal la siguieron con la mirada.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre conversaciones, Candy toco como lo había prometido, Sonia quedo encantada con la melodía, y Neal la veía fascinado, pero Neal no era el único que veía a Candy fascinado Terry también lo hacia, se llenaba de orgullo escucharla tocar. Sonia alabo su talento y Neal no perdió el tiempo para hacerle saber a Eleanor su interés de salir con Candy, y Eleanor encantada acepto, siempre y cuando la tratara como se lo merecía ya que era una niña menor de edad, este le hizo sabes que la trataría como si fuera su hermana menor. La hora de marcharse llego y todos fueron a despedir a Sonia y a Neal. Y este aprovecho para abrazar y besar la mejilla de Candy. Terry lo veía con cara de cañón de pistola.

La mañana del sábado llego y con este una sorpresa para Eleanor, Richard llego muy temprano y se dispuso a prepárale el desayuno a su esposa y llevarlo a su habitación.

Eleanor estaba profundamente dormida cuando sintió algo suave pasar por todo su rostro y quedar inmóvil en sus labios, abrió lentamente los ojos y allí estaba su esposo sonriéndole, ella se incorporo a toda prisa y se tallo los ojos.

Richard, estas aquí.

Si querida.-Richard se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y le entrego la rosa que tenia en la mano.

Eleanor lo detallo.- Gracias, te vez algo cansado, porque no me dijiste que venias.

Quería darte una sorpresa, pero come, te lo prepare.

Eleanor vio el desayuno.-se ve delicioso.

Y lo esta.-este le sonrió.

Candy se despertó fue al cuarto de baño a asearse para luego bajar a tomar el desayuno.

Mientras que Terry llevaba horas despierto pero aun no se dignaba a salir de su habitación, se dirigió al buro y tomo la cajita que le habían entregado en la joyería, la abrió y observo lo que allí se encontraba, una sonría se dibujo en su rostro.-esta bien Candy jugare tu juego, si ese Anthony viene hoy, yo lo tratare como tu deseas.-y rio, luego la cajita la guardo en un lugar mas privado.

La llegada de Richard sorprendió a todos a en casa, Candy paso toda la mañana metida en la cocina con Libet y Luisa preparando lo que iba hacer la comida para el almuerzo, tenia que sorprender a Anthony y por supuesto a su padrino.

Mientras que Anthony le pedía ayuda a Albert para librarse de Eliza.-no se que hacer Candy me invito a un almuerzo con su familia y Eliza quiere que vaya a su casa.

Tranquilo, yo llamare a Eliza y le diré que no puedes ir ya que nos vamos de viaje por algunos negocios familiares.

Anthony se quedo pensativo.-creo que eso suena bien.

Déjame informarle al personal de la casa que si ella viene le informe que no estamos.

Conoce muy bien a Eliza.-dijo Anthony.

Por lo que me haz contado, y estoy seguro que ella vendrá a rectificar si la información es verdadera.

Eleanor empezó a buscar unos papeles en un sobre.-donde deje esos papales.-ya le eh preguntado a todos y nadie sabe.-luego iba a llamar a la boutique, pero recordó que le había dado el día libre a las chicas.-demonios, solo esto me pasa a mi ahora tendré que salir en busca de ellos.

Que te pasa querida hablando sola.-Richard la tomo por detrás de la cintura y le deposito un beso en la nuca.

Es solo unos papeles que necesito arreglar y enviar hoy en la noche. Discúlpame cariño el teléfono esta sonado, voy a atender.-dijo Eleanor.-hola buenos días.

_Buenos días señora Eleanor, soy Margaret._

Margaret que sorpresa, ¿sucedes algo?

_Oh no señora es que ayer se le olvidaron unos documentos en su oficina y yo los tome, para entregárselos, pero cuando salí a llevárselos ya se había ido_.-mintió.

Margaret que excelente noticias, gracias a dios que tienes los documentos, ¿podrías por favor traérmelos aquí a mi casa?

Margaret rio.-_por supuesto señora._

Bien apunta la dirección.-Eleanor le dio la dirección.-gracias, aquí te espero.

_Muy bien_.-Margaret tranco la llamada.-eso era lo que yo quería, ahora si estaré mas cerca de Terry.-y rio.

Albert hablo con el personal de la casa y le dejo estrictamente instrucciones, luego llamo a Eliza y le informo que Anthony iba a un viaje con él ya que tenían algunos asuntos familiares que resolver. La misma pregunto porque Anthony no la llamo, para darle esa información, Albert le dijo que era que lo había enviado de urgencia y no le dio tiempo de nada, esta acepto pero con cierta duda. Una vez que Albert cortó la comunicación resoplo. Luego preparo todo para llevar a Anthony a la casa de Candy.

¿A donde vas? Pregunto Eliza.

Voy a llevarle estos documentos a mi jefa.

Vuelve rápido mi mama salió y Anthony no viene, porque según tiene algunos negocios que atender.

Tratare de venir temprano sobrina, hasta pronto.

Anthony llego a la casa de Candy y fue recibido por Luisa.

¿Se encuentras Candy?

Por supuesto pase adelante joven.

Candy el joven que esperas ya llego.

¡Ya llego! y yo aun no me arreglo o dios la hora se pasó rápido, por favor atiéndelo bien que voy a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Que tiene de malo que te vea así, no es tu novio, te debe querer como eres, ósea sucia, despeinada y etc.-dijo Terry riendo.

Y me quiere, pero no voy a darte explicaciones con permiso.

Eleanor y Richard salieron de la biblioteca y vieron a Anthony.

Hola tu debes ser Anthony.-Eleanor le tendió la mano.

Anthony se incorporo y le recibió la mano en la cual le deposito un beso.-así es señora.

Eleanor se sorprendió por la caballerosidad de él.-vaya pero que modesto.-él es mi esposo.-apunto hacia Richard.

Richard le sonrió y le tendió la mano.-a mi no es necesario que me beses.-y rio.

Anthony también rio.-un placer conocerlos.

El placer es nuestro, ¿deseas beber algo?

Oh ya la señora me trajo algo de beber gracias señor.

Esta sonando el timbre debe ser la chica de la cual te hable esta mañana.

Luisa va a abrir querida.-Richard la detuvo del brazo.

Si tienes razón, pero siéntate Anthony Candy bajara enseguida de eso estoy segura.

Anthony se sentó nuevamente.

Señora la busca la señorita Margaret.-dijo luisa.

Hazla pasar por favor.

Margaret entro con una sonrisa casi perfecta, pero para mayor sorpresa su mirada se dirigió en seguida a donde se encontraba Anthony.

Anthony no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, en ese momento deseaba que la tierra se lo tragar en ese preciso instante.

Margaret que bueno tenerte aquí.-Eleanor se incorporo, ven siéntate, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que me haz traído esos documentos.

Si, si señora tenga, los tenia desde ayer.

Quiero que conozcas a mi esposo.

Un placer señorita.-Richard le deposito un beso en la mano.

Y el este chico tan encantador es Anthony un buen amigo de mi sobrina.

Anthony se incorporo no sabia como reaccionar delante de Margaret.

Madre donde colocaste…-Terry que iba entrando en ese momento se llevo una buena sorpresa.

Margaret y Anthony vieron en seguida hacia la dirección donde Terry se encontraba de pies observándolos, nadie omitió sonido alguno.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas, mil disculpa por la tardanza del capitulo se que dije que iba a actualizar mas seguido pero la pagina tenia problemas, no se porque no me dejaba publicar, pero después me di cuenta que tenia muchos documentos y por eso no me dejaba subir el capitulo jajajaja tuve que borrar los documentos viejos de los otros capítulos para empezar a subir los viejos espero actualizar la próxima semana gracias como siempre a todas y cada una de ustedes que nunca me abandonan a pesar que tardo mucho:

**MarianadelaNoche, Amparo de Grandchester, Anelis Granchester, lenore18, Oligranchester, Gina, klaudya, janet, Elhyzha, melodya77, Terry780716, kathya Grandchester, eligimenez, kenya.**

Muchísimas gracias bellas amigas y a las nuevas amigas que están llegando y están leyendo mi historia pues sean bienvenidas y espero verlas mas seguidos por aquí, para el próximo capitulo sabrán porque le pedía el nombre de los padres de Annie. Cuídense se les quiere un montos, a cada una les envío muchos besos y abrazos.

**NOTA**

**Chicas acepto subgerencias, ¿donde desean que se lleven a cabo las vacaciones de estos chicos?**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

La situación estaba bastante incomoda para estas tres personas, pero Eleanor y Richard que no eran partidario de lo que en su entorno pasaban veían la escena divertida.

-Hijo que bueno que llegas, déjame presentarte a Margaret.

Terry que aun la observaba solo pudo decir.-madre ya a esta chica la conozco, solo vine a preguntarte donde estaban los platos "para ocasiones especiales".-esto ultimo lo dijo con ironía.

-Ah hijo déjame acompañarte a buscarlo.

Terry salió echando maldiciones.

-Discúlpenme un segundo quedan en su casa. –dijo Eleanor saliendo detrás de su hijo.

-¿Desea algo de tomar señorita?

-Si no es mucha molestia un Martini estaría bien.-dijo Margaret con fingida sonrisa.

-Enseguida.-Richard se alejo a preparar la bebida.

Margaret aprovecho el momento para acercarse a Anthony. -eres un mentiroso, como pudiste hacerle esto a mi sobrina.-le dijo en susurro.

Por favor Margaret déjame que te explique, pero no ahorita, por favor.

Mas te vale que me des una buena explicación, estas metido en graves problemas niñito.

-Aquí tiene su Martini señorita.-Richard le sonrió.

Margaret le sonrió también pero con hipocresía.-sabe cuando ríe me hace acordar a su hijo, debo decir que él se parece mucho a usted.

Richard rio.-gracias, pero ¿cuando vio a mi hijo sonreír?

Margaret se ahogo con el Martini

-¿Se siente bien?

Oh si es solo que bebí una fuerte cantidad.-y retomando su pregunta, debo decir que tuve el placer de verlo en la boutique.

Anthony resoplo y al percatarse que Margaret estaba hablando, aprovecho de salir al jardín a tomar aire tenia que encontrar una escusa perfecta para que Margaret creyera en él.

-Debo decirle que mi hijo se parece a su madre.

-Pero yo digo que él se parece a ti en carácter.-dijo Eleanor entrando. -¿te quedaras a almorzar Margaret? Espero que si, ya esta todo arreglado.

-Oh no señora, me siento apenada.-dijo con cinismo.

-Por favor no seas modesta es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de venir hasta aquí y traerme esos documentos tan importante.

-Bueno gracias espero no abusar de su confianza.

-Oh no para nada, ven sentémonos mi sobrina no tarda en bajar.

-Te noto nervioso acaso hiciste algo malo.-dijo Terry en tono burlón.

-Estoy bien, o es que salir a tomar un poco de aire es un pecado.

Terry volteo y observo que Candy ya se aproximaba. –sabes Anthony debo disculparme contigo, se que te eh tratado mal en estos últimos días.

Anthony abrió la boca no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. -¿Qué?

Terry quería reír pero aguanto las ganas.-me disculpo contigo.-y le extendió la mano.

Anthony se le quedo viendo la mano incrédulo, pero luego se la estrecho.-quisiera creerte.

-Bien se que no será fácil, que te parece si empezamos de nuevo y que mejor que bebiendo un coñac.-dijo Terry sacando la botella de su pantalón.

Candy se quedo inmóvil detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que Terry le había dicho a Anthony y ella tampoco podía creer lo que Terry había dicho, luego recordó la advertencia que le había dado a Terry.-_ósea que a Terry si le intereso todo lo hizo por mi._-se dijo.-_hay Terry como puedo seguir molesta contigo, te importo y mucho_.-una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, Candy se la seco rápido y salió.

-buenas tardes.

-Candy que alegría verte. –Anthony se incorporo y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Terry frunció la boca y se empino la botella de coñac para beber una fuerte cantidad.

Que fresca esta la tarde no creen.-Margaret llego con una sonrisa fingida, luego se quedo observando a Candy.-_esta es la maldita mocosa que nos tiene la vida hecha cuadritos.-_se dijo.-me presento soy Margaret tu debes ser Candy.

Candy le sonrió.-si un placer.

-Oh no el placer es todo mio, tu tía me estuvo hablando tanto de ti que ya ansiaba conocerte.

Terry se dirigió a la piscina no so portaba seguir viendo a Margaret.

-Hay los dejo me gustaría hablar con Terry, con su permiso.

Candy se le quedo observando. – ¿_Terry? Y ¿desde cuando tiene tanta confianza que lo llama por su diminutivo?_ –se pregunto Candy.

-Porque no, nos sentamos Candy me gustaría confesarte algo.

-Anthony yo también quiero confesarte algo.

Los dos se quedaron observándose el uno al otro sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Mama voy a salir con Patty vuelvo en la noche.-dio Annie.

-Segura que es con Patty y no con ese chico Archie.

Por supuesto que no mama, por favor confía en mí.

Confiare en ti cuando hagas lo que te pido, deja de ver a ese chico no me gusta para ti.

Annie resoplo.-lo siento mama se me hace tarde.-y salió.

La mujer frunció el ceño y de repente unas imágenes del pasado vinieron a su memoria nuevamente.

**Flash back**

_-Mama quiero que conozca al amor de mi vida.-dijo Amanda muy emocionada._

_-¿Que haz dicho?-pregunto la madre.-tú no estas en edad para salir con nadie a menos que sea con mi consentimiento, y muchos menos hablar del amor de tu vida, por favor que vas a saber tu del amor._

_-Pero mama…_

_-Mama nada.-la mujer salió en dirección el vestidor y allí se encontraba un chico de ojos verde y cabello castaño, el sin saber lo que acababa de ocurrir le sonreía a la madre de una manera muy cariñosa._

_-es un placer conocerla.-dijo el chico extendiendo su mano._

_-para mi no es ningún placer, y es mejor que te marches inmediatamente de mi casa y no vuelvas, mi hija no es para ti._

_El chico se quedo atónico por lo que escuchaba.-pero…_

_-pero nada fuera de mi casa o me veré obligada a llamar a la policía._

_Amanda salió corriendo de la biblioteca.-mama por favor no lo trates así._

_-Tú cállate y sube a tu habitación Amanda._

_El chico volteo a ver a Amanda que lloraba, ella quería salir corriendo a abrazarlo y pedirle que no se fuera._

_El chico salió seguido de la madre de Amanda. –y mas te vale que no vuelvas a buscar a mi hija, o te ira muy mal, piensa en tu familia.-luego le cerro la puerta en a cara._

_Amanda subió corriendo a su habitación allí se tumbo en la cama a llorara amargamente, ya hacia varios meses que se habían conocidos, y ya estaba dispuesta a presentárselo a su madre, pero con lo que no contaba era en la reacción tan déspota de su madre._

_La mujer abrió la puerta y le espeto con firmeza. -mas te vale que no vuelvas a verlo Amanda, por tu bien y por él de ese chico, te voy a tener vigila las 24 horas al día._

_Amanda no volvió a saber nada de ese chico de ojos verde y de cabellera castaña, su madre la amenazo diciéndole que iba a destruir su familia y todo iba a quedar en su conciencia. Al mes su madre llevo a la casa a un chico de ojos marrones tenia una sonrisa tierna, pero Amanda no se sentía atraída por él, todo los días venia a casa y le llevaba dulces o flores Amanda sentía que algo le faltaba no era feliz, se sentía enferma, y mas enferma se sintió cuando le dieron la noticia de que iba a casarse con ese joven. Amanda no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, aunque le dio su opinión a su madre de lo que pensaba al respecto esta nunca le hizo caso, ella preparo todo para que su hija se casara cuanto antes._

_Y así fue a los dos meses de haberse conocido se casaron para Amanda todo esto le parecía tan horrible, ella siempre imagino casarse con el amor de su vida, pero su sueño se vino abajo, y luego al recordar la noche de boda._

**Fin del Flash back**

Amanda movió la cabeza en negativa para borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

-_como te odio mama nunca te voy a perdonar_.-se dijo.

-¿Que pasa te encuentras bien? -Le dijo la voz de su esposo.

Amanda lo observo por unos minutos. –nunca voy a estar bien y tu lo sabes.-luego salió de allí con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Si supieras que también fui una victima, pero al recordar que de todo esto salió mi preciosa Annie no me arrepiento de nada.-dijo el señor Britter.

-Terry quería hablar contigo.

-y que quieres hablar conmigo, que estas trabajando porque tu hermana a la cual nunca conocí esta muy grave.-dijo con ironías.

-por favor Terry no seas así déjame explicarte.

-ya no tienes nada que explicarme, pero lo que si te voy a preguntar es ¿Qué demonios haces aquí en mi casa?

-vine a traerle unos documentos a tu madre.

-ah si claro que empleada tan eficiente. –Terry tomo del brazo fuertemente a Margaret y le susurro. –aléjate de mi familia Margaret o hare que te arrepientas de haberte cruzado en mi camino, no soy tonto y se que buscas algo.

-Suéltame me estas lastimando, yo no busco nada y tus amenazas conmigo no van.

Terry la vio con desprecio y se devolvió a donde se encontraba Candy y Anthony.

Candy no sabía como empezar la conversación y Anthony mucho menos. Anthony se acerco a ella y le tomo la barbilla y lentamente se acerco hasta tomar los labios de Candy con los de él, todo fue tan rápido para Candy que no dio tiempo de reaccionar solo se quedo allí inmóvil mientras que Anthony besaba tiernamente sus labios.

-que escena tan conmovedora.-Terry estaba allí de pies echando chispas.

Candy empujo a Anthony y se incorporo de prisa.-Terry no…

-No me digas nada Candy, tú no dijiste que son novios lo entiendo es beso de novios.-Terry paso a un lado de ella y entro a la casa, estaba molesto quería matar a alguien.

-Candy discúlpame pero no lo pude evitar.

Candy suspiro. –Anthony discúlpame tú a mí, porque… -Candy estaba nerviosa no sabia como empezar. -estoy jugando contigo, todo esto es una parodia mas para darles celos a alguien, te use y me siento mal por ello, espero que me perdones, porque también te puse en una situación difícil con Eliza.

Anthony bajo la cabeza y junto sus manos debajo de su barbilla. –Candy Margaret es tía de Eliza.

Candy abrió los ojos grandemente, mientras que Margaret escondida escuchaba todo lo acontecido.

_-ya entiendo todo_.-se dijo Margaret mientras reía.

-¿eso quiere decir que puedes estar en problema con Eliza?

-aun no lo se, porque esta el problema de su enfermedad, no se que pasaría de mi si Eliza le llega a pasar algo por mi culpa.

-Anthony fui una estúpida no pensé con claridad cuando te metí en este problema.

-Candy ya no te preocupes por eso, pero dime algo ¿a quien quieres darle celos?

-Candy trago grueso.-a un chico que es amigo de Terry.-mintió.

-Candy.-Anthony le tomo la mano.-no me importa si todo era un juego para darle celos a alguien mas, porque a pesar de todo yo… yo estoy…

-Chicos aquí están, venga ya el almuerzo esta listo.-dijo Eleanor.

-Si tía gracias.-Candy se incorporo. -¿vienes Anthony?

Anthony se vio obligado a quedarse callado. –ah si gracias.

La tención estaba en el ambiente, pero el almuerzo transcurrió con calma, Margaret no despegaba sus ojos de Terry.

La hora de marcharse llego y Margaret aprovecho para irse con Anthony.

-muy bien niñito, dime ¿que tienes con Candy?

-es una larga historia, pero te aseguro que entre ella y yo no hubo ni hay nada.

-mira Anthony, después de pensarlo mejor, eh deicidio que Eliza no debe interesarse de nada, primero porque esta su salud, y segundo porque pienso que Candy es un linda chica y no merece que Eliza venga a insultarla.-mintió.

-¿hablas enserio?

-por supuesto, y se que no estas enamorado de Eliza.

-porque me dices todo esto, eres su tía tienes que apoyarla.

-por lo mismo como soy su tía no quiero que la pobre sufra por ti, tú no la amas, quieres a otra y lo mejor que yo puedo hacer es alejarla de ti, claro pero eso tomara tiempo.

-Anthony se detuvo. -¿me ayudaras a que Eliza comprenda que ya no la amo y que tampoco quiero estar con ella?

-así es Anthony, ella merece a alguien que la ame, y tú no eres él, y note que te interesa Candy ¿o me equivoco?

-no, no te equivocas, me gusta Candy, pero…

-pero nada Anthony si te gusta lucha por ella no dejes que nadie te la quite.

-gracias por el consejo y por la ayuda.

-Margaret rio.-para mi es un placer.- luego se dijo.-_lo siento mi querida Eliza pero me conviene alejar a Candy de Terry y que mejor candidato para ayudarme que Anthony_.-y sonrió con malicia.

-Terry ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-si es de Anthony ya no tienes porque explicarme nada, ya todo esta claro.-dijo mientras se sentaban en el sillón.

Candy de repente le dio un déjá vu, Terry estaba cada vez mas guapo su cabellera castaña sus anchos hombros sus fuertes y musculosos brazos un suspiros salió de su boca y se sonrojo, luego retomo la conversación antes de que se sintiera mas traicionada por sus sentimientos. –Terry entre Anthony y yo nunca hubo nada, todo fue una parodia inventada por mi.

-Terry rio con burla. -¿enserio y el beso también es parte de la parodia?

-no y Anthony fue el que me beso, el tampoco sabia nada de mi parodia lo engañe, todo lo hice por…

-¿porque? Terry la interrumpió incorporándose.-dime ¿porque lo hiciste?

Candy se empezaba a poner nerviosa.-lo hice por ti Terry.-luego se apresuro a decir. -porque tú siempre me hostigas.-mintió.

-ah porque te hostigo, vaya que sincera eres, pero sabes que ya no tienes porque preocuparte porque no te hostigare mas.-Terry hizo el intento de irse pero Candy lo sujeto del brazo.

-te quiero Terry y no quiero perderte, no quiero que sigamos molesto, por favor perdóname eh sido una mentirosa y me arrepiento por eso. –Candy recostó su cabeza del brazo de Terry.

Él sentía que le faltaba el aire Candy le confeso que lo quería no sabia como reaccionar ante aquella confesión cerro los ojos y se imagino aquellas verdes esmeraldas brillando, Terry se soltó de su agarre, Candy aun seguía con la cabeza gacha, el tiernamente la tomo por la barbilla subiendo su cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos, suspiro y dijo.-Candy yo también te quiero y por eso te hostigo tanto no quiero que nada malo te pase, me sentiría culpable por ello, quiero que todo vuelva a hacer como antes.

Candy le sonrió de una manera que hacia que a Terry se le aceleraba el corazón.

-me alegra escuchar eso Terry.-Candy se abrazo a él inhalando su fragancia, luego se dijo.-_no se como lograr que me quieras como yo te quiero Terry, solo el tiempo lo dirá y me ayudara._

Una vez que Terry llego a su habitación se tumbo en la cama boca arriba, sonrió al recordar las palabras de Candy, pero luego esa sonrisa se borro, estaba varadamente confundido el quería a Candy pero no sabia si la quería como a una mujer o como a una hermana, después recordó que Candy aun no era una mujer sino una niña, cuantas veces iba a seguir contradiciéndose, cuantas veces iba a seguir en esa misma situación, su cerebro decía una cosa pero su corazón hacia otra, maldiciones y miles de maldiciones enviaba Terry por esas confusiones que tenia en su cabeza y en su corazón, tenia que aclararlas cuanto antes.

El domingo que llego y como llego se fue, ese día Candy no salió quiso pasarla viendo películas con Terry, y bromeando entre los dos, pero Terry siempre se quedaba pensativo y eso le estaba empezando a preocupar a Candy, preguntándose en que pesaba tanto, mientras que Annie y Patty salieron con Archie y Stear al parque y a comer pizza, Anthony se la paso hablando con Albert de su situación actual, este solo lo aconsejo diciéndole que le hiciera caso al corazón y que no confiara en nadie.

¿Como fue su fin de semana?-pregunto melisa.

Bien hicimos de todo un poco, las chicas empezaron a relatar entre risas y juegos como había sido su fin de semana, una vez que entraron al salón de clase, la profesora le dio un pequeño folleto para las vacaciones próxima una vez que las chicas salieron de clase empezaron a comentar.

-pues a mi me gusto esta. -dijo Annie

-a mi también seria estupendo.-dijo Patty.

-pues a donde vayan ustedes iré yo.-dijo Candy.

-Candy ósea ¿que si ellas se van a un hueco también vas tú? -Pregunto melisa burlona.

-pues si mientras este con mis amigas no importa en que lugar este.-y rio.

-hay Candy que tierna eres.-dijo Patty abrazándola.

-bueno entonces yo también me voy al hueco con ustedes.-dijo melisa riendo.

Susana fue a la boutique de Eleanor pero esta aun estaba cerrada, se quedo afuera esperando que llegara Margaret ya se estaba impacientado caminaba de un lado al otro.

-buenos días.-se escucho la voz de Margaret.

Susana se volteo y la vio de arriba a bajo.-no le veo nada de bueno, y a ti te quería ver zorra quita novio.

Margaret abrió la boca.- eres una falta de respeto y estas bien confundida no se de que hablas.

-que ahora sufres de Alzheimer, maldita zorra, se que tú eres aquella mujer con la que salía Terry la tal Margaret.

-Margaret sonrió.-vaya así que ya te enteraste que Terry anda conmigo.

-que sínica sin vergüenza eres, esperare aquí a su madre para decirle quien en realidad eres tú.

-oh que miedo tengo, debería darte vergüenza, Terry te cambio por mi porque tú no le diste lo que yo le daba con gusto.-Margaret rio con burla.

-eres una vulgar, yo soy decente no me ando revolcando con todo aquel que conozco de la noche a la mañana, es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

-Mira estúpida ya que harte con tus insultos.-Margaret le dio una bofetada a Susana.

Susana casi se cae y se tomo la mejilla que le empezaba a arder.-eres una salvaje.-y agarro a Margaret por los cabellos, pero Margaret que no se dejo también la tomo por los cabellos, la gente que pasaba por allí se quedaba viendo la escena de las mujeres paliando entre cachetadas y jalones de cabellos, algunos sacaron sus teléfonos y empezaron a tomar fotos, otros a gravar y reían por la escenas de las mujeres.

-¿Que pasa aquí? -Dijo clarisa.-por dios Margaret.-trato de desapartarlas pero esta aún seguían dándose golpes.

-ayúdenme por favor. -decía clarisa, Un señor a ver lo preocupada que clarisa estaba la ayudo.

-Suélteme que aun no término con esa zorra.-dijo Susana con la respiración entre cortada.

-cállate y no vuelvas por aquí.-dijo Margaret.

Clarisa tomo a Margaret del brazo.-vamos adentro por favor.

-no confié en esa, es una zorra ladrona.-grito Susana.

-Margaret se puede saber ¿que paso aquí? esas peleas enfrente de la boutique dañan nuestra imagen.

-Lo siento clarisa, pero esa mujer llego como loca y me insulto, cuando estaba marcando el numero de la policía me brinco encima, no es mi intención fallarles y dañar la imagen de la boutique.-Margaret se puso a llorar.

Clarisa se conmovió.-tranquila Margaret, pero sabes que tendré que contarte esto a Eleanor, y no se si su reacción sea muy favorable, sabes como es ella.

-Entiendo perfectamente clarisa, solo espero que ella me pueda comprender.

-maldita Margaret, estas me las vas a pagar.-Susana saco un espejo del bolso y pudo verse algunos rasguños en la mejilla.-ya veras esto no se quedara así desgraciada.

Eleanor llego a la boutique contenta y sonriendo, pero cuando clarisa le conto la situación esa misma sonrisa como llego se fue. Hablo muy seriamente con Margaret le dijo que si volvía a repetirse una situación como esa en la boutique o fuera de ella, lamentablemente la iba a tener que despedir.

Margaret también juro vengarse de Susana que si la iban a echar de la boutique la iban a echar con gusto porque antes de irse, iba a ver a Susana llorando lágrimas de sangre.

-¿Y a donde nos vamos de vacaciones?-pregunto Stear.

-Pues hermano yo me voy a donde vaya Annie.-dijo Archie muy feliz.

-Y ya te dijo a ¿donde van?

-No aun no me ha dicho, pero a si vaya al fin del mundo iré con ella.

-Vaya que romántico.-dijo Terry llegando y con su inusual sonrisa de burla.

-Tú no hables porque de seguro iras a donde vaya Candy ¿o me estoy equivocando? -Pregunto Archie.

Neal que iba pasado en ese instante se detuvo para escuchar una respuesta por parte de Terry.

-No te equivocas Archie, es mi obligación como primo protegerla y no dejarla desamparada, con tantas aves de rapiña que andan por allí.

-No me diga que nada mas te importan las aves de rapiña.-dijo Stear.

-Pues aunque no lo creas así es.-dijo Terry relajándose como si nada.

Neal fue al otro lado de la universidad donde se encontraba Susana maquillándose la parte de los rasguños.

-Dios santo ¿que te paso? un gato de aruño.-dijo Neal entre risas.

-No fue un gato sino una gata, pero ya veras lo que le pasara.

-Si bueno te cuento que vendrás de vacaciones conmigo.

Susana dejo el espejo aun lado.-vacaciones, pero a donde a demás no tengo ni un dólar.

-Tranquila te estoy invitando yo, y como te estoy invitando todos los gatos los cubriré yo, ¿y a donde? aun no se, déjame averiguar a donde va Terry.-y rio.

Susana se le hizo dos estrellas en los ojos. -¿en serio? Hay que emoción Neal como te quiero.-Susana se le tiro encima para abrazarlo.

Ya Susana que nos pueden ver, y si te llevo es para que tú te encargues de Terry, ya que yo tengo algunos asuntos que resolver y no quiero la intromisión de él.

Susana sonrió.-entonces cuenta conmigo, te aseguro que Terry no será un estorbo para ti.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas aquí un nuevo capitulo, gracias como siempre por su gran apoyo y sus Reviews que me dejan cada día, me hacen tan feliz, me alegran el día, y como me hacen reír con sus ocurrencias jajaja

**Gema Grandchester, gina, Terry780716, melodya77, lenore18, Olgaliz, janet, MarianadelaNoche, Amparo de Grandchester, kenya, Oligranchester, Anelis Granchester, Talia, klaudya.**

**Nota:**

**Chicas para el próximo capitulo, sabrán para donde se van de vacaciones este grupo de amigos, también debo decirles que me tardare en actualizar ya que necesito pensar bien como serán estas vacaciones, porque no voy a venir aquí a publicarles una mediocridad de capitulo, tiene que ser algo realmente bueno, que me haga sentir muy bien y me guste, porque al sentirme yo bien estoy segura que a ustedes se sentirán así y les gustara el capitulo, así que les pido mucha paciencia. Y una vez más gracias… les dejo besos y abrazos a todas, se me cuidan.**


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTA**

Muy bien amigas ganaron ustedes y por lo tanto le daré continuación a la historia, estuve pensando mucho y llegue a la conclusión que hay mucho cabo suelto como para dejarla tirada, también tengo planes con la pareja protagonista, así que sin mas tiempo que perder, aquí les dejo el capitulo.

**CAPITULO 22**

**(Vacaciones 1era parte)**

Las chicas decidieron llevarse el folleto que le dieron en el salón de clase, para mostrarlo a sus padres, Candy en cuanto llego se emociono de a ver encontrado a Eleanor en la sala de estar, ya que le urgía trata el tema de las vacaciones cuanto antes. Hablaron de las mismas y del lugar a donde quería ir, Eleanor emocionada acepto con mucho gusto, pero que no podían ir solas, ya que aun eran unas niñas, así que llego a la conclusión que ella seria la representante que las iba a acompañar, llamo a los padres de Annie y gracias a Dios que la persona que atendió la llamada había sido su padre, el señor Britter, hablaron y platicaron largo rato, el señor muy caballero acepto que Annie se fuera de vacaciones con sus amigas, claro sabia perfectamente que se iba a ganar una confrontación con su esposa, pero todo lo hacia por el bien de su hija. Por otra parte la abuela Marta también acepto encantada que Patty se fuera de vacaciones, claro ella también estaba encantada en acompañarla pero no podía. Y así después de planearlo perfectamente, ya todo estaba listo para que dentro de una semana partieran a ese hermoso lugar que a las chicas tanto le llamo la atención.

En la cena, Eleanor hizo mención del tema-. Mañana hablare con Clarisa para que se encargue de la boutique mientras viajamos-. Le guiño un ojo a Candy.

-¿Y a donde van?-. Terry entro al comedor y le dio un beso en la frente a su madre.

-Nos vamos de vacaciones, eh decidido acompañar a Candy y a sus amigas a Escocia.

Terry casi se ahoga con el jugo-. ¿Van a la villa de Escocia?

-Si hijo, espero que no te importe, se que es tuya porque así tu padre lo quiso pero…

-Madre no te moleste en darme explicaciones-. Miro hacia Candy que lo observaba y dijo con voz traviesa-. Espero que a Candy o a ti te moleste, pero mis amigos y yo también pensamos pasar unos días en la Villa.

Eso era lo que Terry estaba esperando durante largo tiempo, saber a donde demonios iban a ir por fin en las vacaciones, Archie Y Stear no habían querido preguntarles nada a las chicas disque por vergüenza.

Candy abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa, luego abrió la boca, pero así como la abrió la cerro no quiso decir nada.

-Me parece estupendo hijo, pero…

-No te preocupes Madre la villa es bastante grande, todos podemos acomodarnos.

-¿De que me eh perdido familia?-. Richard entro al comedor y beso a su esposa tiernamente.

-De las vacaciones, estoy feliz porque podre pasar las vacaciones con las personas que más amo-. Dijo Eleanor tomando la mano de su esposo.

Richard bebió un poco de vino y dijo-. Querida me alegra mucho, pero no podre acompañarlos, para la próxima semana viajo a Francia.

Eleanor fruncio el seño-. Comprendo-. Luego miro a Candy, los paseros bien mi niña.

Richard sabia que la decisión del viaje no le había gustado mucho a su esposa, pero no iba a tocar mas el tema, porque no pensaba darle explicaciones al respecto.

La semana se paso rápido, entre los preparativos, las chicas estaban emocionadas, porque Candy les informo que Archie, Stear y Terry irían a Escocia, claro no iban a viajar con ellas porque ellos aun no terminan del todo sus clases universitarias, pero igual la idea las tenían a todas eufóricas.

-¿La señora Eleanor se va de viaje con su hijo y su sobrina?-. Pregunto Margaret.

-Así es, me dijo que me encargara de la boutique mientras regresa-. Dijo clarisa arreglando unos papeles.

-¿Y se tardara mucho?-. Volvió a preguntar.

-No se, me imagino, es todo el verano.

_-Maldita sea, todo un verano_-. Se dijo Margaret

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Oh no voy a terminar de acomodar la tela-. Fingió una sonrisa y se retiro de la oficina, empezó a arreglar la tela y a tener un dialogo de mente y corazón estaba tan concentrada que no se percato que detrás de ella estaba alguien observándola.

-Vaya que eficiente es esta empleaducha de pacotilla-. Dijo Susana en tono burlón.

Margaret se volteo y la detallo de pies a cabeza con una mirada asesina-. ¿Que demonios haces aquí? Vienes a buscar pelea, pues pierdes tu…

Susana le hizo una seña con la mano interrumpiéndola-. No tranquila, solo vine a decirte que me voy de viaje-. Y sonrió ampliamente.

-Y eso que me interesa-. Margaret se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues si tienes razón, pero quería que supieras que me voy con la familia de mi novio, ósea Terry.

Margaret hizo un gesto en la cara de incredulidad-. ¿Esperas que crea eso?

-Si deseas créelo es tu problema no el mio, y para que sepas nos vamos a Escocia, si no lo sabias infórmate con alguien mas-. Luego con el dedo índice le apunto-. Ahora me doy cuenta que tú no fuiste nada en la vida de Terry, el volvió a mi. Pero no te quito mas el tiempo tengo que empacar, porque nos vamos esta noche.

Margaret sintió como la furia se apoderaba de ella, quería matar a Susana a golpes, borrarle esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara, pero se contuvo_-. Maldita, mil veces maldita, desgracias, hija de perra-._ Tomo con fuerza la tela y la arrugo.

-Clarisa disculpa que te interrumpa, a ¿donde va la señora Eleanor de viaje?

Clarisa que no quitaba la vista de los papales le dijo-. A escocia, su esposo tiene una villa allá-. Después subió la vista y la observo por un segundo-. ¿Porque tantas preguntas Margaret?

Esta se sonrojo-. Oh es… solo curiosidad, disculpa.

Clarisa hizo un gesto y se quedo pensativa, luego volvió a meterse en sus papeles.

_-Es cierto, esa maldita, como Terry pudo volver con esa cucaracha, tengo que hacer algo-. Se_ dijo Margaret

Susana salió riendo con satisfacción que mejor venganza que esa, Neal le había informado que la familia Grandchester se iba a Escocia, ya que su madre por ser tan amiga de Eleanor se había enterado, Neal en cuanto supo el destino del viaje, se comunico con Susana, y juntos empezaron a planear todo.

Las chicas llegaron esa tarde a escocia, se fueron en el avión privado de la familia Grandchester, la vista era hermosa, se podía observar unas pequeñas montañas y una colina a lo lejos, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el lago que qudaba detrás de la villa, las chicas estaban maravilladas por tanta belleza, Eleanor les informo que en la noche podían viajar al pueblo ya que ahí en esta temporada de vacaciones habían ferias entre otras cusas para el disfrute de los turista.

La ama de llave las recibió con una cálida sonrisa, era un señora regordeta baja de estatura, cabello canoso y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, era de piel blanca y en su cara se le veían algunas arrugas, Candy le calculo como unos 50 años, pero lo que mas le encanto de la señora es que se veía muy alegre. La señora hablo y en cada palabra podía escuchar claramente el acento escose. Eleanor le sonrió y le hablo le presento a cada una de las chicas.

Candy aun no se había percatado de lo lujosa pero hermosa que era la casa, la villa tenia algunos retratos, las paredes se veían como de castillos antiguos pero lujosas, podía entender perfectamente que la villa tenia cosas de la antigüedad como si estuvieran en los siglos pasados, pero todo se veía nuevo, pareciera que alguien quería que la casa continuara igual que en los siglos VI, se veía tan hermosa y cómoda, sentía como si estuviera viajado al pasado, luego camino hacia la cocina, también se veía antigua, sino fuera por los electrodomésticos, pensaría que desde que entro a la casa viajo al pasado, todo estaba finamente decorado y limpio. Eleanor la saco de su ensoñación cuando la llamo para que viera su cuarto, iba subiendo las escaleras la casa si que era grande podía hacer una fiesta e invitar a toda escocia, sus habitación estaba en el medio de la de Patty y Annie, estarían juntas, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se quedo aun mas maravillada, observo la gran ventana que daba justo al lago, y a la colina podía respirara el aire fresco de toda escocia, su cama era igual de grande como la que había dejado en su casa, varias almohadas, una peinadora con su espejo, un closet grande, una mesa y una silla, un sofá pequeño junto a la chimenea y un cuarto de baño, vaya Candy estaba maravillada, la habitación también tenia aire antiguo, pero no dejaba de ser coqueta y cómoda, le encantaba la casa pero sobretodo su habitación y el paisaje que podía ver todo los días. Tocaron su puerta.

-Adelante-. Dijo sonriendo mientras aun veía por la ventana.

-¡Candy!-. Dijo Annie y Patty al unísono.

Esta se volteo a mirarlas-. ¿Que pasa?

-Esto es una maravilla, parece que estamos atrapadas en el castillo del Rey Arturo, que villa tan hermosa-. Dijo Annie.

-Si Candy y las habitaciones son grande, siento que esto es un sueño del cual no quiero despertar.

Candy rio-. Si chicas es hermosa y la vista ni se diga, me gustaría ir a lago.

-Pues vamos-. Annie la tomo de la mano-. Tú también Patty, tenemos que disfrutar.

-¿A donde van señoritas? –dijo Eleanor cuando las vio que se dirigían a la salida.

-Tía vamos al lago.

-Pues eso será después de que coman, no han comido desde que salimos de la casa, venga, la señora Lulu a preparado una rica comida.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas y aceptaron, una vez que comieron salieron disparadas al lago, desde la ventana de la habitación de Candy se observaba el lago cerca, pero tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar a el.

-Vaya si que es lejos-. Dijo Patty, las chicas se sentaron a la orilla del lago a lanzar pequeñas piedras. Candy pensó por uno momento que como seria tener a Terry a su lado en ese justo instante, la brisa soplaba suave sentía una frescura, porque no podía dejar de pensar en Terry ni un solo momento. Observo a Patty y Annie y se imagino que ellas también estaba pensando en Archie y Stear. Luego una pregunta se vino a la mente.

-¿Qué pasara cuando los chicos venga?

Patty sonrió-. No se, aun Stera me pone nerviosa.

-Yo abrazar a Archie, y decirlo cuanto lo extrañe, y a rogar que mi madre no se entere, imagina pegaría un grito al cielo.

Candy sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrada a tener a Terry cerca, que cuando no lo tenia, se sentía que algo le faltaba, lo extrañaba, y ese sentimiento no le gustaba.

…

Archie, Stear y Terry se encontraban platicando.

-Estoy contando los días, ya quiero ver a Annie-. Dijo Archie.

-Deben de estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo.-dijo Stear entre sonrisas imaginando la cara de Patty sonrojada.

Terry suspiro y se pregunto que estaría haciendo Candy en ese momento lo estaría extrañando, como él la extrañaba a ella, cerro los ojos y se imagino la cara llena de pecas y algo bronceada por el sol veraniego de escocia. Y una sonrisa encantadora de dibujo en sus labios.

…..

-Margaret que haces, eso no va ahí-. Clarisa con ceño fruncido le apuntaba hacia un poco de telas amontonadas.

-Oh lo siento Clarisa, no se…

Clarisa la interrumpió-. Desde esta mañana te noto ausente y algo extraña, así no puedes trabajar, porque no te vas a tu casa y vuelve mañana.

Margaret asintió con la cabeza-. Nos vemos mañana clarisa y discúlpame. En cuanto llegara a casa tenia que hacer algo, no se sentía bien, fue un mal día, estaba verdaderamente preocupada.

…..

Susana y Neal llegaron a escocia esa noche, hizo todos los arreglos para alquilar una pequeña casa, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la villa de los Grandchester, Susana estaba emocionada.

-No te emociones mucho-. Le dijo Neal con malicia-. Terry aun no llega, viene dentro de unos días.

-Eso ya me los has repetido millones de veces, estoy emocionada porque nunca antes había estando en un lugar como este-. Dijo recorriendo la casa con la mirada.

Neal hizo un gesto de fastidio y se dijo-. _Por un lado esta bien que Terry tarde en llegar así tendré mucho tiempo para ir a visitar a Candy_.

…

Esa noche como Eleanor lo había prometido salió con las chicas al pueblo, podía ver lo colorido de la calle miles de luces alumbrando los diferentes sitios de la calles, las chicas estaban fascinada, a todos lados veían siempre hacia una exclamación de asombro.

-Que hermoso Melisa tenía razón-. Dijo Annie.

-Si es cierto y hablando de Melisa, saben ¿cuando viene?-. Pregunto Patty.

-La próxima semana vendrá en compañía se su padre ya que tiene una pequeña casa por aquí-. Dijo Candy viendo a su alrededor.

-Vamos chicas no se queden atrás-. Le dijo Eleanor-. Miren que ñalo a un grupo de personas que usaban el traje típico de escocia y la vez tocaban las gaitas.

Se quedaron un rato riendo y aplaudiendo, luego al ritmo de la música empezaron a mover los pies.

…..

Neal esa misma noche se vistió y se perfumo, iba a disfrutar un poco de la fiesta que ofrecían ese día en el pueblo.

-¿A donde vas?-. Pregunto Susana viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-Voy al pueblo a donde mas crees que voy, no pensaras que me voy a devolver a Londres.

-No te hagas el gracioso, espera porque yo también voy.

Neal la tomo por el brazo-. Oh no querida-. Le dijo con el dedo indicie-. Tú te quedas, voy solo.

Susana abrió la boca-. Espera que me quede aquí sola, viniste conmigo por lo tanto…

-Escucha Susana no se que ideas estúpidas tienes en la cabeza, pero yo no te traje aquí para exhibirte por todo el pueblo como mi novia o prometida. Soy independiente me gusta estar solo-. La soltó del brazo y tomo las llaves del auto.

-Ve unas películas-. Y le guiño el ojo.

Susana se quedo de pies viéndolo marcharse-. ¡Desgraciado hijo de perra!-. Le grito-. No es justo que hoy siendo nuestro primer día de vacaciones me deje aquí…-. Vio la casa-. Sola.

….

Candy fue por unos refresco mientras las chicas la esperaban sentada en una de las mesas de la feria, había también feria de comida de todo tipo, Eleanor se encontró con unas viejas amigas que también estaban allí con su familia, mientras Candy buscaba en su bolsillo el dinero para pagar, alguien atrás le dijo con voz familiar.

-Señorita no se preocupe yo pago.

Candy se incorporo y lo observo con sorpresa-. Neal ¿que… haces aquí?

-Hola Candy para mi también es un gusto volver a verte-. Le sonrió alegremente.

Ella se sonrojo-. Disculpa me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Ya tranquila, y yo pago-. Saco de su cartera unos billetes y se los dio a la mujer de las bebidas.

-oh no Neal no te hubiese molestado.

-No digas eso Candy para mi no es ninguna molestia, sino un honor-. Y le guiño el ojo-. Sabes en cuanto llegue empecé a recorrer la feria, pero nunca me imagine verte aquí.

-Yo tampoco, me acompañas a la mesa, mis amigas me esperan.

-Claro, pero déjame ayudarte-. Le quito las bebidas y la siguió.

-Chicas él es Neal, un amigo.

Annie y Patty le sonrieron amablemente.

-Un placer Neal, soy Annie.

Neal le tomo la mano y le dio un beso el dorso-. El placer es todo mio.

Patty le tendió la mano-. Soy Patty.

Neal hizo lo mismo que con Annie, pero Patty se sonrojo y aparto rápido la mano.

-Espero no interrumpir nada, encontré a Candy y vine a saludar.

-No te preocupes no interrumpes nada-. Dijo Candy.

Neal hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, y observo a una chica de cabello rojo ardiente hablando con un grupo de amigas, sonrió para sus adentro-. Será una larga noche-. Se dijo-. Candy me gustaría conversar contigo, ¿me permitirías visitarte?

-Oh claro que si Neal, cuando quieras, ¿sabes donde queda la villa?

-Si por supuesto-. Le tomo la mano a Candy y se la beso-. Hasta pronto.

Neal se perdió entre la multitud esperando volver a conseguir a la pelirroja por esa razón había cortado de inmediato la conversación con Candy.

-Que encantador no creen-. Dijo Patty.

-Si pero hay algo que no se, no me parece del todo sincero-. Dijo Annie.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco-. Hay Melisa no empieces, sal de ese cuerpo, que no es tuyo, es de Annie.

Patty y Annie rieron y esta dijo-. Es la verdad, veo algo que no me gusto.

-Bueno, bueno mejor disfrutemos de la noche, que veo que será larga-. Dijo Candy volteando a ver a Elaonor que aun se veía muy contenta platicando.

**CONTINUARA**

Hola chicas, gracias a todas por estar conmigo siempre, no me canso de decirlo se han vuelto algo especial en mi vida y eso me alegra, cuando leí los comentarios que me dejaban diciendo que continuara con la historia me emocione como no tienen una idea, por eso, hoy 7 de junio escribí el capitulo, porque no se de donde me salió inspiración y aquí esta el resultado, de verdad muchísimas gracias estoy muy agradecida con cada una de ustedes, se quienes son, pero no las menciono como siempre porque ando corta de tiempo, prometo en el otro capitulo hacer mención de ustedes. Las quiero a todas, se me cuidan muchísimo.

**Importante:**

**Para el próximo capitulo los chicos llegan jajajaja y las cosas se podrá algo intensas, porque no solo ellos llegaran a escocia. **


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**(Vacaciones 2da parte)**

Las chicas en compañía de Eleanor llegaron tarde a la villa, totalmente agotadas, pero había valido la pena, se divirtieron como nunca lo habían hecho, comieron, bebieron, bailaron y rieron estaban felices, solo faltaban unas personas importantes para que sus vacaciones fueran aun mas felices.

Los días estaban pasando rápido, entre paseos, en botes, juegos y caminatas las chicas se la estaban pasando de lo mejor.

Por otra lado en la cuidad de Nueva York una persona no se las estaba pasando también, y esa era Margaret que por mas que no quería pensar en las palabras de Susana estas la estaban perturbado, quería saber mas sobre ese viaje a Escocia, pero por desgracias no sabia a quien preguntarle, la idea de volver a preguntarle a Clarisa la disipo ya que lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era que sospechara del interesa que tenia por la familia Grandchester, pero de pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza, iría a la mansión Grandchester y se informaría con las empleadas. Después de varios días por fin Margaret había sonreído ya que tenia esperanzas de encontrar mas información con las ama de llave.

Eliza se encontraba empacando su ropa cuando Margaret irrumpió en su habitación.

-Necesito un favor tuyo-. Dijo esta mirando con asombro la ropa en la maleta.

- ¿A donde vas?

-No era necesario que entraras a mi habitación de esa manera, y me voy de viaje con Anthony y su primo-. Dijo esta mientras doblando algunos vestidos.

Margaret se acerco y se sentó en el borde de la cama-. ¿A donde si se puede saber?

-Él no me dijo a donde, solo me dijo que era una sorpresa.

Margaret con rostro incrédulo observaba cada movimiento de Eliza mientras empacaba-. No entiendo… Anthony te invito a viajar con él después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Eliza frunció el ceño y dijo muy seria-. Nada ha pasado, y esta bien para que te quedes tranquila te contare como convencí a Anthony para que me llevara.

**Flash back**

_Días atrás_

_Eliza llego a la casa de Anthony para hablar con él, pero quien la recibió fue el ama de llave informándole que el joven estaba arriba en su habitación. Esta que nunca le ha interesando mezclarse con la chusma de la servidumbre la ignoro y fue por su propia cuenta en busca de Anthony, sin tocar entro y vio que Anthony se movía de un lado a otro buscando entre el closet y los cajones su ropa y aun sin percatarse de la visita._

_Eliza lo observo ir y venir de un lado a otro-. ¿Anthony que haces?_

_Anthony se sobresalto-. Eliza ¿que haces aquí?-. La vio con cierta molestia en su rostro._

_-Primero explícame ¿que haces con esta maleta?-. Se acerco a la maleta que estaba encima de su cama-. ¿Te vas de viaje?-. Empezó a tomar la ropa que Anthony ya tenia empacada._

_Anthony dio un paso y se la arrebato de la mano-. Como vez me voy de viaje con Albert y su novia-. Anthony empezó a cerrar la maleta que estaba ya llena y tomo una mochila para seguir llenándolo de ropa._

_Eliza se cruzo de brazos-. ¿Y te piensas largar dejándome? ¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decirme que te largabas con tu familia? ¿O es que acaso pensabas hacerlo cuando ya estuvieras en el avión?_

_Anthony resoplo-. Eliza será mejor que no te alteres, sabes bien que te hace daño._

_Eliza cruzo al otro lado de la habitación-. Tú mismo haces que yo me altere, como es posible que siempre me tengas que ocultar todo lo que haces, antes no eras así, ¿dime que hice para que cambiaras? Yo te amo Anthony-. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla._

_Anthony se acerco a ella-. Eliza no me gusta verte así-. Seco la lágrima con su pulgar-. Sera mejor que te tranquilices por tu bien._

_-Me voy a tranquilizar cuando me digas que todo esta bien entre nosotros, dime que me amas Anthony y que no te iras sin mi._

_Anthony entre cerro los ojos-. Eliza no te puedo llevar a este viaje._

_Esta frunció el ceño-. Y ¿porque no? ¿Acaso le caigo mal a tu querido Albert o a su noviecita?_

_-Hay vas otra vez Eliza, no puedes ir por tu estado de salud._

_-Por favor Anthony no tengo nada que no se pueda solucionar con medicamentos, y no es tan grave yo me siento bien-. **Maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió inventar esta condenada enfermedad-**. Se dijo._

_Anthony se volteo dándole la espalda-. No se Eliza esto…_

_Eliza se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda-. Por favor Anthony, no me dejes sola, contigo puedo sobrellevar esta enfermedad, pero sino estas, nada vale para mi, llévame contigo por favor, nunca se sabe…-hizo una pausa y empezó a llorar. _

_-Cuando vuélvanos a estar juntos-. Eliza se aferro más a su cuerpo._

_Anthony se conmovió y se volteo para darla la cara-. Eliza no hables así, se que pronto todo esto para ti será solo un mal recuerdo, y en cuanto al viaje… Esta bien puedes venir…_

_Eliza se le iluminaron los ojos y lo beso interrumpiéndolo-. Oh Anthony eres…_

_Anthony la alejo para verla a los ojos-. Pero con una condición, nada de reproches y menos alterarte por nada._

_Eliza asintió-. ¿Y a donde vamos?_

_-Es una sorpresa-. Nos vamos en unos días._

_Eliza salió de la casa de Anthony con una sonrisa de triunfo, había podido convencer a Anthony, lo manejaba mejor que aun títere, eso de la enfermedad le estaba saliendo mejor de lo que imagino._

**Fin Flash back**

Margaret aun no podía digerir todo lo que Eliza le había contado-. _Nada me ha salido muy bien, tenia que alejar a Eliza del camino de Anthony-_. Se dijo.

-Y bien ¿que piensas de mi jugada maestra?-. Le dijo Eliza mientras seguía empacado.

Margaret trago saliva y con mirada incrédula le dijo-. No se que decir, me alegro por ti.

Eliza la vio unos segundos-. Oye no se que te esta pasando, pero te noto muy distraída y preocupada, ¿te pasa algo?

Margaret se incorporo y camino hacia la puerta y la abrió-. No me pasa nada es solo que… el trabajo me tiene agotada.

-Y ¿que era el favor que me querías pedir?

-Olvídalo, feliz viaje sobrina-. Embozo una sonrisa sin gana.

Margaret salió directo a la casa de los Grandchester, tenía muchas preguntas y necesitaba respuestas.

Luisa estaba limpiando la piscina cuando vio que en la puerta principal estaba una mujer tocando, lentamente se acerco hasta la persona que ahí se encontraba.

-Si ¿en que la puedo ayudar?-. Pregunto mientras la detallaba con interés, Luisa la había visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba en donde.

-Disculpa no se si me recuerda, soy la empleada de Eleanor, Margaret.

Luis asintió-. Ah ya recuerdo, lo siento pero la señora no se encuentra.

Margaret inclino la cabeza un poco para ver hacia adentro.

-Vaya, no lo sabia-. Coloco rostro de sorpresa fingida-. ¿Y alguien más esta en la casa, el joven o el señor?

-Lo siento el joven esta en la universidad y el señor viajo ayer en la noche.

Margaret asombrada dijo-. ¿Terry esta en la universidad? ¿No viajo con su madre?

-No señora pero si quiere mas información…

-No gracias-. Margaret la interrumpió, y dio media vuelta para retomar su rumbo, sentía miles de cosas en el estomago, por lo menos la preocupación que durante días las mantenía ausente del mundo había desaparecido, sabia que Terry no estaba con Susana ni con nadie, pero de igual manera iba a ir a buscar a Terry a la universidad, tenia que estar segura de que entre esa Susana y él no había nada.

-Margaret.

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos cuando iba de camino a la universidad, hubiese preferido tomar un taxi pero tenia que caminar para despejar un poco su mente, y así pensar bien como pedirle una explicación a Terry.

Ella se sobresalto-. Anthony me asustaste.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención, te vi y quise acercarme a saludarte.

-Anthony antes quiero pedirte una disculpa por no cumplir con mi palabra, se que Eliza…

-Anthony hizo un gesto con la mano interrumpiéndola-. No te preocupes Margaret, este viaje va a servir para que Eliza y yo aclaremos ciertas cosas.

Ella sonrió-. Gracias por comprender, ¿y a donde van? -. Pregunto esta interesada.

Terry esa mañana salió muy temprano con su equipaje, después de presentar lo que seria su último examen por este año, se iba a ir rumbo a Escocia en compañía de Archie y Stear. Tomaron el avión y calcularon que esa misma tarde ya estarían en Escocia, tenían muchas esperanzas, sabia que este viaje cambiaría muchas cosas.

-Candy, tu tía te ha dicho ¿cuando llegan los chicos?-. Pregunto Annie mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

Candy negó con la cabeza, el día estaba hermoso, el sol brillaba, desde esa mañana decidió tomar el desayuno afuera los pájaros cantaban los arboles le daban sombra y el aire soplaba suave levantando algunos de sus risos, su cara estaba sonrojada, al igual que la de Annie y Patty, habían pasando tanto días ocupadas afuera y todo para que la espera no se hiciera eterna.

-Neal no ha venido, ¿no te parece extraño?-. Dijo Annie.

Candy sonrió-. Quizás se dio cuenta que tú no confiabas en él-. Le dio un sorbo a su jugo de manzana.

Annie se encogió de hombro-. No tengo la culpa, no puedo fingir cuando alguien no me agrada.

-Y eso me agrada de ti-. Dijo Candy mirándola a los ojos-. Gracias por ser mi amiga.

-Las estoy buscando por toda la casa, ¿quieren hornear panecillos?

Annie y Candy intercambiaron miradas.

-Que aburrido-. Dijo Candy incorporándose-. Voy al lago mejor.

-Como quieras-. Dijo Annie-. Yo me iré a hornear panecillos, quiero sorprender a Archie.

-Pero si ni siquiera sabes cuando llegan-. Dijo Patty.

Annie se encogió de hombros-. Mejor vamos antes que se haga más tarde-. Tomo a Patty de la mano conduciéndola hacia la cocina.

Margarte después de hablar con Anthony camino varias cuadras hasta llegara a la prestigiosa universidad, se quedo afuera observándola estaba algo sola, no había muchos alumnos, esperaría por alguien para preguntarle cualquier información. Llevaba varios minutos caminando de un lado a otro hasta que vio a un chico salir y se acerco a él algo desesperada.

-Disculpa, me podrías informar si los demás alumnos están en clase.

El chico sonrió-. ¿En clase? no señorita, las clases hace horas que terminaron, muchos se ya se han ido de vacaciones.

Margaret abrió la boca y la cerró para tragar grueso, luego junto sus manos la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella-. Una ultima cosa, este… conoces a Terry Grandchester?

-Si quien no conoce a Terry, pero él ya no esta, se fue hace horas con sus amigos.

Margaret resoplo y se llevo una mano a la cara empezaba a sudar-. Gracias-. Y dio me día vuelta y empezó a caminar, fue hacia la parada de los autobuses y ahí de sentó con pesadez-. _¿Que hago ahora?, será que Terry se fue de nuevo a su casa_-. Se dijo, luego saco el celular del bolsillo y marco a la caso de Terry.

-_Casa de la familia Grandchester_-. Dijo Libet del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola por favor con Terry Grandchester.

-_Lo siento el señor no se encuentra._

-¿Y sabe cuando llega?

_-Disculpe pero ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?_

-Una amiga… que estudia con él, mi nombre es…-. Margaret se puso a mirar a los lados pensando en un nombre hasta que su mirada se topo en un cartel que decir productos Mireya sonrió y dijo-. Mireya.

-_Lo siento señorita Mireya, pero no se._

-_Maldita sea_.- se dijo Margaret sabiendo que no iba a poder sacarle mas información a la mujer-. Gracias-. Y corto la llamada.

Margaret se guardo el celular en el bolsillo, tomo el autobús, e iba a ir a la tienda de Clarisa para pedirle por favor unos días de vacaciones, y a ver si podía entrar a la oficina de Eleanor y robar la dirección de donde se encontraba la casad de Terry en Escocia.

Las chicas llevaban horas en la cocina la señora Lulú les había ensañado muchas técnicas para que los panecillos quedaran bien horneados, también les enseño como hacer un pastel de fresa con chocolate, Annie recordaba que era el favorito de Archie, mientras que Patty se sentía mal porque aun no sabia nada de Stear.

Por otro lado Eleanor se encontraba en el jardín bebiendo una taza de té y leyendo el periódico, cuando sintió una mano cálida tomarle la nunca. Ella no pude evitar sobresaltarse, cuando volteo vio unos ojos hermosos y sonrió ampliamente.

-Sabes que eres tan parecido a tu padre-. Dijo ella levantándose y dándole un beso-. Hasta en las manos se parecen.

-Te emocionaste porque pensaste que era é Terry con burla.

Eleanor rio-. No cambiaras nunca, y si pensé que era él, que había cambiado su vuelo.

Terry para que su madre no se pusiera nostálgica le dio un beso en la frente-. No te preocupes solo se fue por unos días-. Pero cuéntame como se la están pasando aquí-. Dijo Terry mirando a su alrededor. Todo se veía como siempre nada había cambiado, siempre que él deseaba estar solo se iba unos días a la villa, su padre de la obsequio cuando él había cumplido la mayoría de edad, si que fue un buen regalo.

Eleanor le empezó a platicar todo lo que habían hecho durante los días, las ferias, aun seguían en el pueblo, casi todo las noches habían ido, y cuando ella no podía, las chicas se iban pero en compañía de Lulú que resulto ser una alcahueta, las chicas poco a poco le habían tomado mucho cariño ya que ella las trataba como unas nietas, ella les enseño parte del pueblo, sus costumbres, las gaitas entre otras cosas, Eleanor reía por los cuentos que las chicas le llevaba.

Patty y Annie estaban tan concentradas en el pastel que no se percataron de la presencia de dos chicos que las veían con fascinación.

-Archie se acerco a Annie y la rodeo con los brazos y le dio un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja Annie sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, se volteo y lo miro asombrada-. ¡Archie!-. Le dio un beso tierno y luego lo abrazo-. Cuanta falta me hiciste.

Sin romper el abrazo Archie le dijo-. Y tú a mí.

Patty sonreía a ver a los tortolos muy enamorados.

-Hola Patty-. Dijo Stear acercándose-. Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos.

-Stear… que gusto me da verte-. Dijo este con un brillo en los ojos.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto verte-. Le tendió la mano-. Me acompañas afuera.

Ella le acepto la mano y lo vio a los ojos sonrojada.

-Es bello el paisaje-. Dijo Stear mirando a los lados.

-Es fascinante, casi siempre nos vamos al lago a ver el ocaso, el cielo se pinta de un color maravilloso.

Stear se volteo y le sonrió-. Te compre algo-. De su bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita y de ahí saco un hermoso collar con un dije con forma de estrella.

Patty lo vio con fascinación-. Stear esto es…-. Lo abrazo tiernamente-. Gracias pero…

Stear la aparto lentamente y le coloco su dedo índice en los labios-. No digas nada, te lo compre porque pensé en lo dulce y maravillosa que has sido conmigo, y como lo dije anteriormente, me gustaría conocer mas de ti.

Patty sentía las lagrimas asomar a su ojos pero prefirió reprimir esas lagrimas, estaba feliz Stear le estaba obsequiado un hermoso collar y la veía de una manera dulce. Ella se volteo y dejo que Stear le colocara el collar.

Archie y Annie se fueron a hablar al otro lado del casa, donde había un hermoso jardín con rosas y narcisos ahí ella le conto todo lo que había hecho en compañía de las chicas cuando lo había extrañado, claro Archie por respeto se había limitado a besarla como él le hubiese gustado, pero ante todo no lo podía hacerlo, le debía respeto a ella, a sus padres, a la señora Elanor y a la casa de Terry, hablaron largo rato se contaron muchas cosas, la alegría y la risa los embargo.

Terry reía encantadoramente, sus risas llenaban el jardín-. Madre por lo que me cuentas, se han divertido de lo lindo, pero ¿donde están las chicas?

-Bueno Annie y Patty las vi hace unas horas en la cocina, a Candy la encontraras en el lago, desde que llego no hace mas que ir a lago, se enamoro de él.

-Terry sonrió-. A él también le gustaba el lago, siempre le gustaba ir a nadar ahí todas las mañanas. Se incorporo-. Iré a verla.

-Eleanor lo tomo del brazo-. ¿Espera y tus amigos? ¿ya están instalados en las recamaras?

-Si no te preocupes-. Y le guiño un ojo.

Candy llevaba horas sentada a la orilla del lago, estaba lanzando pequeñas piedras, sus pensamientos fueron ocupados rápidamente por una personas "Terry" recordó cuando se conocieron a pesar de no caerle también como esperaba poco a poco él fue aceptándola, nunca en su vida imagino vivir tantas aventuras al lado de Terry y de su nueva familia, claro no dejaba de pensar en sus padres que siempre le brindaron el cariño que necesitaba, pero ahora que contaba con el apoyo de su nueva familia se sentía tan feliz, pero lo que mas le encantaba era tener la presencia de Terry verlo todo los días, discutir con él pero sobretodo quererlo tanto. Candy tomo otra piedra y la lanzo y dijo en voz alta.

-Claro puedo quererlo pero a veces se merece zapes, por cabeza dura, bueno Terry puede llegar a ser insoportable, pero en el fondo tiene un gran corazón-. Rio al recordar su cara alegre.

Terry llevaba varias horas detallando cada movimiento e intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, pero cuando supo que ella estaba pensando en él no pudo evitar sonreír, y más cuando escucho de sus labios su nombre, él hizo un bufido-. Vaya pecosa no sabia que pensabas tanto en mí.

Ella se sobresalto cuando lo escucho, y se volteo, lo observo con cautela, él llevaba puesto unos vaqueros muy bien ajustados a sus piernas, una camisa deportiva de algodón, era frescas para el calor del verano, su cabello castaño algo rebelde por el viento pero que le daban un aire tan rockero salvaje, se podía ver que su cabello estaba creciendo ya le llegaba mas abajo de los hombros y su perfil de Dios griego su piel no tan bronceada pero era el color perfecto, sus brazos fuertes y esa, esa sonrisa de ensueño que embozaba con picardía.

Candy lo noto y se sonrojo, claro ella no pensaba de esa manera porque aun era inocente, pero cada vez que Terry le sonreía de esa manera que era en pocas ocasiones ella no podía evitar sonrojarse, la presencia de Terry aun la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

Terry se acerco a ella-. Me alegra volver a verte, pero más me alegra escuchar mi nombre en tus labios.

Candy dio un paso hacia atrás-. No te emociones, si lo dije era… -. Ella vio hacia el piso como buscando alguna respuesta, pero lo único que veía era solo hierba y piedras-. Porque me estaba preguntando ¿cuando venias? eso es todo.

El sonrió-. Esta bien pecosa, solo juagaba contigo, pero dime, ¿que haces aquí sola? ya es tarde.

Ella se volteo y vio que el sol empezaba a ocultarse-. Me gusta ver el ocaso.

-En ese caso a mi también, sabes cuando venia aquí en mis días de vacaciones, siempre hacia lo mismo, me sentaba justo aquí a mirarlo.

Ella lo observo, su cabello tapaba su ojo, de perfil se veía muy guapo, esa nariz sus labios, el sol brillaba en su rostro, alumbrando aun mas la belleza varonil de su cara, Candy suspiro, pero cuando sintió que Terry la miraba ella decidió cambiar la dirección de sus ojos y miarse las manos que empezaban a sudarle.

-Estas bronceada, se te ve muy bien, mi madre me conto lo bien que se la han estado pasando-. El tomo una piedra y la sostuvo en su mano.

Ella asintió-. Es muy agradable estar aquí, nunca imagine que fuera tan maravilloso.

Terry lanzo la piedra y se sentó a su lado-. ¿Alguna vez has montado a caballo?

El corazón le latió aun mas fuerte cuando sintió a Terry mas cerca, lo podía observa mucho mejor, pero se limito a seguir viéndolo, negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca.

-Mañana iré al pueblo a rentar algunos caballos, mi yegua Teodora la traen en unos días, siempre que vengo aquí recorro el lugar a caballo, y es muy relajante.

Ella sonrió y se imagino lo agradable que debía ser estar a caballo por toda la villa.

-Si deseas mañana me acompañas-. Él la vio unos segundo detallando su expresión.

Candy con una sonrisa de felicidad-. ¿En serio Terry? Pues claro me encantaría, pero… me enseñaras a montar.

Terry le tomo la mano y le dijo-. Por supuesto pecosa, sabes que eres la consentida-. Y le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Ahí se quedaron largo rato, hablando y riendo y viendo hacia el lago, algunos rayos del sol, se reflejaban en su cabello parecía que ese momento estaba destinado justo para ellos dos.

Neal llamo a la casa de los Grandchester para informarse si Terry ya había llegado, dando referencia que llamaba de parte de su madre, Lulú de hace tiempo conocía a la madre de Neal ya que Eleanor la había llevado a la Villa, en cuanto esta escucho las referencias no dudo en informarle a Neal de la llegada de Terry, Este después de colgar la llamada fue a donde Susana se encontraba.

-Mañana empieza nuestro plan-. Dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

Esta se incorporo-. ¿Terry llego?-. Pregunto con voz emocionada.

-Si, pero escucha bien Susana, porque no quiero que estropees el plan por tu brutalidad.

Susana asintió-. Ya lo se, ¿dime que tengo que hacer?

-Terry no debe saber que tú y yo estamos juntos, así que cuando te vea y te pregunte con quien estas aquí, le dices que viniste con tu madre a visitar a una vieja amiga, tampoco te pongas a darle mucha explicaciones. Se tú mas ágil que él.

-Y mientras tú ¿que vas hacer?

-Estaré conociendo más a su prima y sacándole información, ya que esta semana no pude ir a verla-. Dijo pensando en la persona que lo mantenía muy ocupado y que había impedido que fuera a visitar a Candy

Susana lo vio incrédula-. Neal ¿cual es tu interés en esa mocosa?

Neal se levanto y se acomodo la chaqueta-. Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo mantén a Terry ocupado-. Luego tomo las llaves de su auto.

Susana frunció el ceño-. ¿A donde vas? ¿Te piensas ir otra vez?

-Susana te eh dicho miles de veces que dejes de meterte en mi vida, si voy a salir o no, eso no es de tu incumbencia, no pueden vernos juntos y mas si ya Terry esta aquí.

Susana se levanto y tiro la revista que leía-. Terry llego hoy, y tú has estado saliendo todos estos días a divertirte, mientras que yo me quedo aquí sola como una estúpida, ya me estoy cansando.

Neal resoplo impaciente-. Si ya te estas cansando, ahorita mismo te largas, pero eso si, no piense que te daré un dólar para que te vayas-. Neal abrió la puerta y le marco con la mano-. Vete no pierdas mas tiempo.

Esta vio con horror-. No me puedo ir Neal estas loco.

Este cerró la puerta de un golpe-. Entonces cállate y deja de reprocharme cada vez que voy a salir, deja de preguntarme a donde demonio voy, ¿te quedo claro?

Esta trago grueso y asintió, se sentía impotente.

Neal volvió a abrir la puerta y antes de salir se volteo a ella-. No me esperes esta noche-. Y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Susana se sentó con pesadez, y tomo la revista y la doblo con fuerza la rabia se había apoderado de ella, quería destrozar la casa, pero lo que mas quería era matar a Neal.

Mientras Neal maneja iba reprochando la actitud tan hostil de Susana, estaba molesto, pero cuando pensó que era lo que lo había hecho salir de la casa, se imaginaba entonces a aquella morena pelirroja tendida en la cama completamente desnuda, y eso lo hacia olvidar por completo de todos sus problemas, la había conocido en la feria hace unos días, y aunque la primera noche le costo convencerla, esta luego acepto encantada salir con él, sabia bien que era lo que quería con ella y lo logro, al segundo día de haberla conocido la llevo a un hotel donde demostró ser toda una mujer apasionada que sabia bien como satisfacer a un hombre, desde entonces todos los días se citan para repetir esas escenas una y otra vez.

Terry después de que el sol se ocultara por completo se incorporo y ayudo a Candy a hacer lo mismo, mientras caminaban por el sendero un poco oscuro este le conto que un día se había asustado porque vio una sombra de alguien, ya que algunas veces asustaba por ese camino, esto hizo que Candy de pronto sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral, Terry observo como esta se ponía rígida del pánico que estaba sintiendo y contuvo las ganas de carcajearse sabia bien que eso era un cuento que acaba de inventar solo para asustarla.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Archie y Annie estaba poniendo la mesa, mientras Stear y Patty estaba en la cocina ayudando a Lulú con la comida.

Candy sintió la felicidad de Annie estaba radiante, sentía como si estuviera en una burbuja flotando, Candy sonrió. Archie se acerco a ella y la saludo con un beso y luego la abrazo, ella correspondió muy amigable el saludo, ya que se sentía muy familiar el gesto de Archie, siempre lo había considerado un buen amigo al igual que Stear. Y como Stear aun no salía de la cocina para saludarlo, decidió irse a duchar primero, para luego bajar a cenar.

La horas pasaron y los chicos, ya se encontraban cenando, Eleanor les había contado un sinfín de cosas, sobre la villa, cuando estuvo ahí por primera vez, los chico escuchaban atento y una que otra vez se daban una miradas picaras entre ellos, sin levantar sospechar, pero sobretodo sin ser tan atrevidos, Terry les conto sobre rentar unos caballos, y estos tuvieron encantados con la idea. Cuando llego la hora del prostre Annie comento que ese postre era para alguien especial, Archie por supuesto sabia para quien era y sonrió ya que era su preferido.

Luego de comer el postre todos salieron, luz de la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, alumbraba el jardín, Eleanor se excuso diciendo que tenia un pequeño dolor de cabeza dejando a los chicos solos, ahí todos empezaron a compartir sus experiencias, y lo que iba hacer durante el verano, las chicas estaba contenta, nunca imaginaron vivir algo tan hermoso y menos tener tan buena compañía, aunque los chicos eran mayores que ella, sabían perfectamente que estos eran unos caballeros y lo había demostrando durante el día, y esa noche.

La puerta de la villa se abrió para darle paso a un visitante, diciendo que era una amistad de la familia que venia a ver a alguien, Lulú se encogió de hombros y dejo pasar a la persona avisándole que la familia se encontraba reunida en el jardín.

Paso viendo la casa que se veía muy bien decorada, luego siguió al jardín y vio al grupo de chicos riendo se detuvo y entonces dijo-. Buenas noches.

Todos voltearon a ver con asombro al visitante, mientras que la mirada de Terry no era precisamente de asombro, sino de molestia, y con ceño fruncido resoplo y envió una plegaria al cielo para que eso fuera nada mas que una pesadilla.

**CONTINUARA…**

Uy amigas, quien será esta personas, bueno en el otro capitulo se lo digo, mientras las vacaciones no terminan aquí, aun siguen y entre ellos mucho enredo y aventuras ¿que pasara? Lo vamos a saber más adelante.

Y una vez mas agradeciendo su apoyo y sus **reviews** que me dejan en cada capitulo que subo con mucho gusto, espero que este también sea de su agrado, me estoy poniendo las pilas y estoy entusiasmada escribiéndole los capítulos a ver sino me matan por dejarla tirada de nuevo jajajaja

**Elyter**

**Anon**

**Talia**

**Lucero**

**lluvia de noviembre**

**luna 2**

**Amparo de Grandchester**

**Oligranchester**

**nekito1**

**flor**

**karly**

**Olgaliz**

**Eleonor Alvarez**

**Ltty**

A cada una de ustedes un millón de gracias, les dejo besos y abrazos, espero que se encuentren muy bien… Y hasta la próxima.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

(Vacaciones 3era y ultima parte)

**Una verdad sale a luz, la reacción será fatal y un accidente marcara la vida de varios…**

Anthony en compañía de Albert, Karen y Eliza, llegaron a escocia, esa misma tarde, este espero el descuido de Eliza para por fin preguntarle a Albert la dirección de la villa Grandchester, Albert al principio se reusó, pero al final le apunto la dirección, Anthony tomo sus cosas y le dejo dicho a Eliza que iba al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas que necesitarían.

Cuando llego a la villa fue recibido por Lulu quien le informo que los chicos se encontraban en el jardín. Lo que mas le pareció chistoso fue la reacción de Terry cuando lo vio, pero la reacción de Candy fue de asombro, y una linda sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Candy con forme veía a Anthony acercarse se alegraba de su presencia, jamás pensó encontrarlo ahí en Escocia.

-Anthony-. Candy abrió sus brazos para recibirlo-. No te esperaba por aquí, cuéntame ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Candy estas muy linda y bronceada, el sol veraniego a dejado un buen color en tu piel.

Candy se sonrojo-. Gracias, pero ven siéntate con nosotros y cuéntame todo, chicos ya conocen a Anthony, bueno Annie y Patty-. Luego se dirigió a los chicos y lo presento con a Archie y Stear, que le dieron la mano cálidamente, y cuando se topo con la mirada de Terry solo le hizo una seña, y Terry ignorándolo se incorporo y los dejo.

-Archie frunció el ceño y dijo-. Que hombre tan mal educado ni unas buenas noches nos dio.

Anthony tomo asiento con los chicos y platico con ellos durante horas, cuando se dispuso a irse Candy lo acompaño a la puerta y ahí lo despidió quedando en encontrarse para cabalgar, comer y conocer mas de Escocia, a Anthony se le lleno el corazón de regocijo cuando Candy había aceptado encantada salir con él, pero de pronto mientras iba camino a la casa Andrew se acordó de la presencia de Eliza y de los problemas que esta quizás iba a ocasionar, pero algo iba a hacer para que entre Candy y ella hubiera una relación mas amistosa, ese había sido su cometido al traerla con él, ya era hora que esos malos entendidos quedaran olvidados-. Ojala que esto no me lleve toda la vida-. Se dijo muy ilusamente.

Al día siguiente Terry se levanto con muy buen humor, preguntándole a Candy si aun deseaba acompañarlo a rentar los caballos, esta emocionada dijo que si, así que los dos salieron en marcha hacia el pueblo, mientras iba en el auto Candy iba feliz, sus ojos se paseaban por todo el alrededor, sin duda Escocia era maravillosamente encantador, ya lo empezaba a adorar.

Terry rento los caballos, dándole a estos la dirección para que los fuera a llevar, cuando ingresaron al auto, Terry le pregunto si tenia hambre a lo cual esta respondió con un si, y es que estaba tan emocionada que ni se acordó de desayuna, así que Terry se estaciono en un pequeño restaurante a las afuera del pueblo. Ocuparon una mesa y ahí la mesera les trajo la carta para que ordenaran.

Terry abrió la carta y después de meditarlo unos pocos segundos se decidió por un Scotch broth que era un caldo escoces hecho con cebada, verdura y carne, y de bebida una cerveza, mientras que Candy sin tanto problema se decidió por un Scotch pie, un pastel de carne de cordero y de bebida naranja con mucho hielo.

Sus respetivos platillos fueron traídos y se dispusieron a disgustarlo con gusto.

-Esta delicioso el Scotch pie-. Dijo Candy llevándose el segundo bocado.

-Es el plato típico de la región, y definitivamente esta muy sabroso, siempre que vengo a Escocia me gusta comer aquí-. Dijo el regalándole una sonrisa.

Luego de pagar y retirase, perdieron marcha a la villa donde los demás chicos los estaban esperando.

…...

**Antenas Grecia**

Un hombre de una estatura de 1,80 se bajaba de un avió, en un traje inmaculado, su porte elegante dejaba a mas de una mujer con la boca abierta, y es que a sus cuarenta años de edad se podía decir que estaba en buena forma, acompañado de dos de sus mas leales hombres salió del aeropuerto donde lo esperaba una gran Hummer de color plateado. Un hombre le abrió la puerta y le dio una señal Cortez, este mismo ingreso al gran auto en compañía de los dos hombres.

-Señor ya estamos aquí, cual será nuestro próximo destino-. Dijo el chofer una vez que ya estaba dentro de la Hummer.

-El hombre rio con ironías-. Vamos a darle una visita a mi segunda esposa.

Peter se encontró con la mirada de su jefe y los dos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, dándole después a Javier una señal que este capto de inmediato.

…..

**Nueva York**

Richard llego y se puso al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, Adel le entrego un informe detallado diciendo con esto que los policías que fueron sobornados unos días atrás fueron encontrados, ya que seria demasiado estúpido huir a sabiendas que a donde fueran lo iban a encontrar, ya que todos sus datos se encontraban en la estación de policías, pero lo que no le agrado a Richard fue cuando le dijo que estos habían sido localizados muertos en Seatles. Richard se sentó con pesar en la silla de su ofician y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, ya estaba perdiendo las espereza, cada vez que se acercaba mas al asesino las cosas se volvían a complicar, el maldito era astuto de eso no tenia la menor duda, pero así le llevara la vida entera lo iba a atrapar.

…

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Margaret había pasado unos días muy malos desde que había perdido toda esperanza de ir corriendo detrás de Terry todo se le había hecho tan imposible, quedándose así de manos cruzadas y no quedándole mas remedio que trabaja en la Boutique con Clarisa, pero si muchos pensaban que ella dejaría a Terry en paz se estaban equivocado, porque estos meses lejos de él le iban a servir para maquinar muy bien lo que iba a hacer con Terry. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

…..

**Escocia**

Cuando Candy llego se llevo una grata sorpresa, Melisa la esperaba junto con los chicos, llevaba horas platicando con ellos, hasta que Candy y Terry se les unieron esta contenta de verla de nuevo se abrazaron muy cariñosamente, mas Candy le dijo:

-No pensé que vendrías, ya te empezaba a extrañar.

-Como perderme las vacaciones con mis locas amigas-. Dijo esta alegre.

-Por que no damos un paso y así nos ponemos al día-. Dijo Annie tomando la mano a melisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Chicos los dejamos por un momento-. Dijo Patty incorporándose.

Así juntas salieron de la villa para irse a sentar a la orilla del lago.

-Tenías razón al decir que Escocia es bellísimo-. Dijo Candy sentándose al lado de Melisa.

-Se los dije-. Melisa uso un tono arrogante.

Y las chicas rieron.

-Ya Annie me conto que Anthony anda por aquí-. Dijo melisa con voz emocionada.

Candy que ya conocía a su amiga le dijo-. Si anoche nos comento que llego ayer en la tarde, pero no te va a agradar saber que vino en compañía de…

-Eliza-. La interrumpió Melisa-. Si es lógico, esa no se le despega, es como una garrapata.

Y todas rieron por la ocurrencia de melisa-. Eso extrañamos de ti-. Dijo Annie.

Duraron un rato mas platicando.

Mientras en un jardín no muy lejos de ahí una enfurecida pelirroja discutía con su "novio".

-¿A donde fuiste Anthony? dime la verdad, ¿fuiste a ver a Candy no es así?

-Eliza ya basta desde que me levante andas pegando gritos por todas partes, debes respetar, y saber que no estas en tu casa y hay gente aun durmiendo.

-No me interesa si estoy o no en mi casa Anthony, respóndeme de una vez, se que viniste aquí por ella.

Anthony resoplo molesto-. Esta bien Eliza, si fui a saludar a Candy, pero fue solo eso, nada mas, te invite aquí porque pensé que por tu enfermedad esto era lo que te haría bien, pero veo que no, además no te alteras te puede hacer daño.

Eliza coloco los ojos en blanco-. Si quieres que me relaje y este tranquila entonces no busques a esa estúpida mosca muerta, no entiendes que la odio, no la quiero cerca de ti-. Eliza se acerco a él y quiso tocar su rostro pero Anthony dio un paso atrás.

-Lo siento Eliza lo que pides no puede ser-. Anthony resoplo-. Una vez en tu vida puedes confiar en mí.

-En ti confió, es ella en la que no confió, puedo ver que le gustas-. Dijo molesta de solo recordar como veía a Anthony.

Él de pronto sintió una agradable sensación por eso ultimo que dijo Eliza y dijo para sus adentro_-. ¿Será cierto?_

Eliza lo vio incrédula-. ¿En que piensas?

-En nada y esta conversación se termino, ve a dar un paseo con Karen te hará bien-. Y Anthony se alejo de ella.

Eliza cruzo sus brazos y con un seño fruncido lo vio alejarse-. Maldita Candy.

Karen despertó esa mañana y fue en busca de Albert, mientras descendía la escaleras, pudo notar lo hermosa que era aquella casa, de pronto se imagino una vida de casada junto a Albert, con sus pequeños corriendo por todas partes, la escaleras era elegante y tenia una forma en "S" y había cuadros de ellos cuando pequeños y le llamo la atención un retrato de su abuela Elroy, en el mismo se veía joven y alegre, no recordaba a verla visto así, tan relajada. No se parecía a la misma anciana que los educo, siguió observando. La casa era exquisita, amplia y con colores pasteles muy alegres, el día anterior a su llegada no le había dado tiempo de pasear por la casa, ahora que la veía a plena luz del día, estaba mas que fascinada con ella, cuando bajo el ultimo peldaño de la escalera, pudo notar que la casa tenia una acogedora sala de estar, había un chaise junto a la ventana, la misma daba una magnifica vista hacia el jardín por el lado de las rosas, en una esquina un piano de color blanco, una chimenea con fotos y adornos de los antepasados de la familia, arriba de la chimenea estaba un gran retrato, Karen con ceño fruncido se acerco a él, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, que ella reconoció de inmediato, eran tan familiares aquellos ojos, su nariz y cabello rubio, Dios era tan parecido a Albert, la diferencia era que este hombre se veía mas maduro, calculo que el mismo tendría como unos treinta y cinco años cuando se tomo la foto, luego su vista se concentro en unas fotos con un marco de color plateado decorado con hojas del mismo tono, Karen tomo el retrato y vio a una hermosa rubia riendo mientras sostenía a un niño de cinco años, ella también tenia unos ojos azules era tan parecida a Albert pero su forma de la boca era distinta, luego sus ojos se posaron en el niño, y sonrió era Anthony, supo de inmediato que la mujer era su hermana, y el hombre de arriba era su padre. Karen se llevo una mano a la boca y puso las foto de nuevo en su lugar, porque Albert nunca la hablo de su familia, conocía que tenia una hermana por Anthony, pero que hay de su padre, porque no esta con él. La madre de Anthony ¿donde esta? Son tantas preguntas que se hacia, pero ella no se había a atrevido a cuestionarlo nunca, esperara a que él confié en ella tanto como para contarle todo su pasado. En su casa de Londres no había ningún retrato, al parecer todos estaba aquí, Ella termino de darle una ultima mirada y se encamino hacia la cocina, Karen se detuvo a preguntarle a la ama de llave que en ese momento entraba a la cocina con varios paquetes, que en donde se encontraba Albert esta con una amable sonrisa le dijo que se encontraba en el establo. Albert estaba acariciando su yegua cuando fue sorprendido con un beso en la nuca, él sonrió al mismo tiempo volteándose para basar esos labios traviesos. Luego la observo y dijo:

-buenos días.

-buenos días, ¿ya desayunaste?

-No, te esperaba-. Dijo este con picardía.

Karen sonrió-. Espero que hoy tengas tiempo para dar un paseo por los alrededores-. A continuación entrelazo su mano con la de Albert, para ingresar de nuevo a la casa.

Eliza no muy lejos veía la escena de este par y sintió una enorme envida-. Porque Anthony no es así conmigo-. Se dijo frustrada.

…

Los días estaban pasando y los chicos entre actividades grupales o individuales se la estaban pasando de maravilla, Melisa se les unía cada vez que podía ya que su padre había venido con ella y como era Doctor casi siempre ella prefería acompañarlo y ayudarle en cualquier cosa que él necesitara. La cabalgata a caballo se llevaba casi toda las mañanas, Terry le enseño a los chicos los alrededores, la más feliz y emocionada era Candy que se maravillaba hasta por las pequeñas cosas, Terry se reía y porque culparla era una chiquilla todavía, pero eso era lo que él le gustaba ese espíritu alegre y libre. Luego de las cabalgatas decidían hacer picnic a la orilla del lago, una tarde Terry la invito a subir con él a un árbol, de ahí se podía ver el crepúsculo y como el lago brillaba maravillosamente por los rayos del sol. Los dos se quedaron ahí observando hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y se regalaron una de esas sonrisas que solo ellos sabían darse mutuamente. Y así fueron pasando las vacaciones hasta que solo faltaban unos pocos días para que las mismas culminaran.

-Candy pensé que Anthony vendría a invitarte a salir, ¿que le pasaría?- pregunto Annie preocupada mientras arrancaba una florecita.

-La verdad que no se ya faltan pocos días…

-¡Candy!-. Anthony grito en cuanto vio a Candy sentada en el césped junto con Annie.

-Anthony ¿Cómo estas? No pensé verte hoy-. Le sonrió.

Anthony se sentó junto a ella y le tomo la mano-. Lo siento Candy, es que Eliza…

-Se sintió apenado. Pero Candy con la mirada lo obligo a proseguir.

-Se ha sentido mal, creo que fue una pésima idea traerla, aquí, no eh podido dejarla sola.

Annie lo observo y pregunto-. Y ¿porque? ¿Que le hizo daño?

Anthony se incomodo por la pregunta de Annie-. Es que discutimos hace unos días atrás, y creo que eso la puso mal, me siento culpable.

-Oh Anthony no digas eso-. Candy tomo sus dos manos con más fuerza transmitiéndole confianza-. No te sientas mal, ni menos de culpes.

-Y ¿como es eso que estas aquí?-. Prosiguió Annie con el interrogatorio.

-Dijo que estaba mejor y Karen la invito al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas.

Terry se acercaba y vio como Candy tomaba la mano de Anthony con tanto cariño, los músculos de la mandíbula se tensaron pero después suspiro con resignación y se de volvió a la villa, en el camino se encontró a Stear y Archie que venían con varias caña de pescar.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos? Stear.

Terry volvió a voltear a donde estaba Candy y se encogió de hombros-. Esta bien, les enseñare como se pesca-. Arrebatándole la caña a Stear.

Archie y Stear rieron y lo siguieron.

Traes auto-. Dijo Annie señalando el porsche rojo de Anthony.

El lo vio y asintió-. Si quería invitar a Candy a comer un helado en un buen lugar que conozco donde hacen el mejor-. Le guiño un ojo.

-Pues eso no creo que sea posible-. Una voz irritable se escucho detrás de ellos.

-¡Eliza! Todos gritaron al unísono.

Eliza estaba que echaba chispas, con manos en jarra le espeto a Anthony-. Me voy por unos segundo y vienes a donde esta-. Señalo a Candy con desdén.

Anthony se incorporo seguido de Annie y Candy.

-No creo que sea para tanto Eliza, Candy es mi amiga, y ya me estoy hartando de esta situación. No voy a permitir que me sigas tratando con un maldito maniquíes, ni mucho menos que te refieras a Candy de esa manera.

Eliza no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-. Como te atreves a hablarme así, y más delante de estas-. Luego como Anthony la observaba con una mirada fría y llena de enojo, se llevo una mano al pecho fingiendo dolor.

Candy al ver ese movimiento se acerco a ella y trato de agarrarla-. Eliza ¿estas bien?

-Suéltame maldita-. Tú eres la culpable de que este así-. Empezó a sollozar-. Luego le dio una mirada suplicante a Anthony-. Por favor llévame a casa.

Anthony no se inmuto, su ceño lo frunció aun mas.

Candy se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo-. Llévala Anthony, no te preocupes por mí.

-Anthony se despidió y tomo a Eliza por el brazo para llevarla al auto. Su cara reflejaba fastidio, pero Eliza llevaba una sonrisa de lo más cínica en su rostro por lo cometido.

Esa Eliza es una desgraciada Candy-. Annie estaba molesta.

-Annie no creo que lo haya hecho al propósito, mírala se ve que esta mal.

Annie la vio y negó con la cabeza-. Eres tan buena Candy.

…..

Anthony iba serio estaba frustrado, hasta ahora no había podido aclarar nada con Eliza, siempre cambiaba el tema o decía que se sentían mal, y sin ánimos de nada, Albert ya empezaba a sospechar de su comportamiento, que todo podía ser una artimaña de Eliza, solo para mantenerlo a su lado, pero el no creía posible eso.

Mientras Eliza veía de reojo a Anthony y reía por dentro, si el pensó que iba a pasar sus vacaciones con Candy estaba equivocado, por eso después de ver a Albert y a Karen ingresar a la casa, Eliza empezó a fingir sentirse mal, utilizando con eso que Anthony pasara la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, pero cuando se descuido confiando ciegamente en él se consiguió que estaba en la villa Grandchester con la mosca muerta de Candy, fue corriendo y ahí los vio tomado de la mano como dos enamorados, riendo y charlando, su furia se hizo presente de inmediato. Eliza volvió a darle una mirada y se dijo-. _Me la van a pagar_.

El celular de Anthony empezó a sonar, no quería responder, pero mayor fue la insistencia que no tuvo mas remedio que contestar de mala gana.

_-Anthony soy Melisa, voy a ser breve, sabias que la desgraciada de Eliza te ha mentido todo este tiempo._

Anthony frunció el ceño y de inmediato su mirada se dirigió a Eliza, esta estaba concentrada en el paisaje-. ¿Que estas diciendo? y ¿como conseguiste mi numero?

-_Eso es lo de menos escúchame bien…_

Del otro lado de la línea Anthony escucho como Melisa discutía con alguien y le decía:

-_Se lo voy a decir, no me interesa._

-Alo-. Anthony se le agotaba la paciencia.

-_Lo siento, era mi padre, en fin una tal Karen en compañía de Eliza vinieron a una consulta con mi padre, donde esta chantajeo a mi padre con dinero, para que no comentara que su enfermedad es una falsa. Te ha estado manipulado todo este tiempo, ella no tiene nada, no esta enferma._

Anthony palideció, y de inmediato colgó el celular su ceño se frunció y se maldijo por creer ciegamente en ella y ahí estaba a su lado tan tranquila. Anthony tomo el volante con tanta fuerza, quería despedazarlo. La furia se apodero de él.

-Como pudiste mentirme-. Anthony no apartaba la mirada del camino si lo hacia la iba a matar.

Eliza se sobre salto la voz de Anthony era fuerte e iba cargada de tanta rabia.

-Anthony, ¿que pasa?, no entiendo nada.

Anthony suspiro y haciendo una maniobra estaciono el auto, Eliza se agarro con fuerza sentía que iba a salir disparada por la ventanilla.

Anthony se dirigió a ella y volvió a espetar con furia.-Te suena una vista al doctor, al cual chantajeaste-. Sus ojos brillaron del cólera-. Sabias que el mismo doctor es padre de Melisa… ¿Que? pensabas que no me iba a decir nunca de tu artimaña, que descarada eres Eliza, nunca pensé que fueras una rata.

Eliza se llevo la mano a la boca y luego quiso darle una bofetada a Anthony pero este le detuvo la mano. Eliza sintió su agarre con tanta fuerza que dolía-. No se te ocurra levantarme una mano-. Y le soltó la mano con desprecio.

Ella se masajeo la muñeca por donde Anthony la agarro-. Entonces no me insultes, y cree más en las palabras de esa que siempre anduvo detrás de ti, pero claro como te fijaste en mí…

-Ya cállate, lo que dices es una estupidez-. Grito desesperado-. Porque siempre quieres salir del paso culpando a los demás. En la que ya no creo es en ti Eliza, y en cuanto lleguemos vas a empacar tus trapos y te me largas de mi casa, no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, ya no voy a creer más en tus escusas absurdas-. Anthony prendió de nuevo el auto y arranco. El motor rujió con potencia al mismo tiempo que aceleraba.

Pero Eliza no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente-. No te vas a deshacer de mi Anthony, eso… eso es mentira, ya te lo dije.

Anthony decidió ignorarla.

Pero Eliza al ver que este no contestaba tomo el volante mientras con la otra mano golpeaba a Anthony.

-Eliza que haces nos vamos a matar-. Anthony forcejeaba con ella tratando de quitársela de encima para tener el control del auto. Pero Eliza lo mordió con tanta fuerza que hizo que este pegaran un grito y jalara el volante aun lado haciendo que se saliera de la carretera y chocaran contra un gran árbol.

…..

Melisa discutió con su padre y después salió de la casa echa una furia, yendo así a encontrarse con Candy para darle la noticia.

-No lo puedo creer-. Exclamo Patty con asombro.

-Se los dije, yo no creía que esa estúpida en realidad estuviera enferma-. Les dijo Melisa con desdén.

-Pero era difícil no creerle hace unas horas estuvo aquí y decía que se sentía mal-. Dijo Candy.

-Ja sin duda la desgraciada es una buena actriz-. Volvió a espetar melisa.

-Bueno creo que Anthony fue la victima aquí, porque le creyó ciegamente, me da tanta pena.- Annie intercambio mirada con Patty.

-Imagino como el pobre reacciono con la noticia-. Patty se paro al lado de Candy.

Las chicas se quedaron ahí un largo rato mas platicando sin saber que del otro lado dos jóvenes habían tenido un grave accidente.

Terry en compañía de los chicos se acercaron mientras caminaban a su encuentro sonrió y dijo:

-El chisme esta bueno, míralas nada más-. Señalo con la cabeza.

-Si, las mujeres son una dinamita en el cotilleo-. Rio Archie.

Stear sonrió y fue el primero en llegar al lado de Patty. Estuvieron largo rato ahí platicando de los peses que ninguno logro pescar, hasta que Elanor los llamo para hacer una parrillada. Mientras unas se disponían a colocar los platos encima de la mesa, otros se ocupaban de la parrilla. La tarde paso muy animadamente, mientras que no muy lejos de ahí…

…

-¿Como? Albert le cambio el semblante, estaba pálido y las manos le empezaron a temblar.

Karen lo observaba tan pálido, se acerco a él-. ¿Que pasa Albert?

Es Anthony dijo colgando el teléfono mientras empezaba a recorrer la habitación buscando algo.

Ella lo tomo de las manos para detenerlo, las misma estaba frías-. Albert me asustas, ¿que paso? ¡Habla por dios!

Esta herido en el hospital, tenemos que irnos de inmediato, se dirigió al closet y saco una chaqueta. Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder. Mientras encendía el auto lanzo una plegaria al cielo.

_-Dios amado por favor que este bien y no haya sido nada grave_

….

El doctor Benjamín cuando supo de quien era familia los muchachos que habían sido ingresados con urgencia no dudo ni un instante en hacerse cargo de los lesionados, entre las partencias de Anthony localizo el teléfono de la Villa Ardley, enviando de inmediato a la enfermera de guardia a llamarle.

Albert llego en compañía de Karen al hospital, pidiendo información de su sobrino y de la muchacha que lo acompañaba. El doctor Benjamín salió de la sala de emergencia, informándole que tenia que operar al muchacho de inmediato, había perdido mucha sangre y su estado estaba crítico, recibió algunos golpes, uno de ellos en la columna. Mientras que Eliza había sido llevada a la sala de observación. Albert tomo al doctor por el brazo.

-Doctor haga todo lo necesario para que mi sobrino este bien, le pagare la suma de dinero la que pida pero sálvelo-. Albert estaba desesperado.

El doctor le palmeo la mano-. Muchacho el dinero en estos momentos es lo que menos importa, lo importante es salvar la vida de ese chico, y tenga por seguro que lo hare. Si me disculpa.

Albert asintió, luego Karen se acerco a él.

-Amor tranquilo, estoy contigo, todo va a salir bien, y no quiero darte mas preocupaciones, pero debes avisarle a la madre de Eliza.

Albert suspiro, tienes razón.

…..

Susana llevaba horas empacando, había sido las peores vacaciones de su vida, la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada y cuando busca a Neal este se había ido, llevaba noches yendo a buscarlo a su habitación y siempre la encontraba vacía, eso la frustraba, al principio los planes habían sido en ir a buscar a Terry pero ni eso había podido hacer estaba tan molesta. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, Neal estaba un poco ebrio y la observo con ceño fruncido.

-se puede saber ¿que demonios haces?

-Empacando ¿no ves?

-Eso esta claro, pero yo no te he dicho que nos vamos.

Ella rio con amargura-. Ya no me interesa tu opinión Neal, empaco porque soy yo la que me largo de aquí.

Este se acerco a ella desafiante-. Tú no te vas de aquí-. Y rio-. Como te vas a ir si no tienes donde caerte muerta, o no recuerdas que fui yo-. Se apunto-. El que pago tu viaje.

Ella se encogió de hombros-. Eso no te importa, me voy y ya-. Termino de meter la última prenda y cerro la maleta.

Neal observo cuando esta paso por su lado y la tomo del brazo-. Te dije que no te ibas.

Esta se soltó se su agarre al mismo tiempo que le daba un empeño, haciendo que Neal se tambaleara.

-No me vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos encima, eres un desgraciado, me traes a este maldito lugar-. Dijo viendo a su alrededor-. Para que supuestamente lleváramos a cabo un plan que nunca se dio, aparte te pierdes todos los días y llegas al día siguiente como si nada a pasado, sin ni si quieras fijarte como estoy-. Susana se acerco a él y lo apunto-. Me canse de ser tu maldita perra, tú y todo tus planes de porquería se pueden ir al infiernos, no quiero que me busques jamás.

Neal se quedo estupefacto, esa era la Susana ¿que conocía? ¿Cuando esa mujer saco carácter para enfrentarse a él de esa manera? eso lo molesto pero a la vez lo excito. Susana tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió antes de salir le lanzo una mirada acecina, dando un portazo.

Neal se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se llevo las manos al rostro, luego subió la mirada observo a su alrededor, Susana tenia razón, la había dejado botada todo ese tiempo mientras que se divertía con cuantas mujeres se le ponían al frente, le había fallado a su padre, este jamás le iba a perdonar conocía el carácter de su padre, de pronto rio. Siempre fue un títere de su padre, hacia lo que el hombre le exigía, y todo para quedar bien con él, pero este nunca, jamás le había dicho: "bien hecho hijo", "así se hace". Había sido todo lo contrario. "eres una bastado", "un maldito perdedor", "cuanto Diablos vas a hacer las cosas bien", "creo que fue un maldito error que nacieras". Había dejado eso en el pasado, pero ahora que las recordaba se llenaba de furia contra ese hombre que llamaba padre, pero era un maldito cobarde, nunca se enfrentaría a su padre, mientras que su madre lo quería a su manera, ella siempre andaba de viajes, pero nunca lo llamo bastardo, a ella si la quería, y fue el único consuelo que encontraba cuando ella estaba en casa. Tenia que agradecer que por lo menos la madre no fuera como el padre. Lo mejor era volver a casa, ya se estaba hartando de esta situación, y si su padre se molestaba, pues que lo hiciera, no iba a permitir que lo pisoteara una vez mas. Ya no iba a ser el mismo títere cobarde, Neal se levanto de la cama y fue a su habitación ya era hora de que se marchara, iba a dejar el libertinaje a un lado, iba a pensar como adulto. Por su bien ya no iba a contar mas con el dinero de su padre, de ahora en adelante todo lo que obtendría iba a ser por su esfuerzo y trabajo.

…..

Mientras Albert iba por un café, Karen tomo el celular y llamo a Terry tenia que informarle de lo sucedido.

Terry se encontraba cerca de la parrillera cuando el celular sonó, saco el mismo del bolsillo de su vaquero y contesto. Mientras recibía la noticia, su mirada de inmediato se poso en la mesa donde Candy y los demás chicos se encontraba, con un: "voy en cuanto pueda" colgó la llamada. Se acerco al grupo y suspiro, sabia que la noticia iba a afectar a Candy.

Terry pausadamente les dijo lo que sucedía, Eleanor se puso de pies y luego juntos sus manos clamando al cielo que todo saliera bien.

Todos estaban estupefactos con la noticia, mientras una empezaba a sollozar otra se echaba la culpa, pero sin contener su llanto se fue corriendo, Stear quería detenerla pero ya estaba lejos.

-Candy no llores ya veras que todo esta bien-. Dijo Terry atrayéndola a sus brazos para consolarla.

-Si Candy por favor no llores-. Annie se unió a ellos.

-Debemos ir al hospital, yo tengo que saber como esta Anthony, por favor-. Candy se separo de Terry y le dio una mirada de suplica.

Terry intercambio mirada con Eleanor, y luego observo a Candy y asintió, ella de inmediato fue por sus cosas.

….

Albert estaba en la sala de espera cuando el doctor Benjamín apareció de nuevo, en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación, y el cansancio llevaba varias horas en el quirófano, Albert de inmediato se puso de pies, esperaba que no fueran malas noticias. El doctor le informo que habían tenido varias complicaciones, tuvieron que opéralo para detener la hemorragia, pero aun no terminaba ahí, ya que tenia que hacerle una segunda operación y esa era la más complicada.

Albert antes de que el doctor prosiguiera soltó de una lo que tenia atorado en su garganta-. Es su columna ¿tiene que ver con ella verdad?

El doctor asintió.

Albert no quería dar un pronostico, ya que él no era doctor, pero muchas cosas desagradable pasaron por su cabeza.

El docto le puso una mano en el hombre para calmarlo.

Mas unos gritos de una muchacha capto la atención de todos los ahí presente.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! Por favor salva a Anthony, sálvalo-. Melisa se arrodillo a los pies del doctor Benjamín y le suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos que salvara a Anthony.

Karen y Albert la veían con asombro, mientras que el doctor con mirada extraña la tomaba del brazo para que se incorporara-. Melisa hija tranquila-. El doctor la abrazo-. Yo salvare a tu amigo te lo prometo.

-Esta entre sollozos fuerte decía-. Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa.

Albert y Karen intercambiaron miradas mas cuando Albert se acerco a ella quiso saber la verdad.

Esta contándole todo se volvió a echar a llorar y pidiendo disculpa a Albert por su error cometido. Albert sintió su pena y la consoló. Mientras que Karen estaba conmovida. Y a la vez también se sentía culpable.

Candy y Terry llegaron a la clínica encontrándose con la escena de Melisa y Albert. De inmediato fueron informados por parte de Karen de como estaba la situación, aunque aun no tenia respuesta concretas de parte del doctor. Albert pidiendo permiso tomo su celular y se aparto del grupo, tenia que hacer varias llamadas importantes.

Las horas pasaban y los chicos aun seguían ahí esperando por más noticias, mas cuando salió una enfermera Albert la bombardeo con preguntas, y esta solo respondió por Eliza.

-Ella esta bien solo inconsciente, tiene algunos rasguños y un brazo dislocado pero nada de que preocuparse. La van a dejar en observación durante todo la noche.

Albert suspiro de alivio por lo menos Eliza estaba bien, lo que aun lo tenia preocupado era Anthony.

-Y mi sobrino Anthony Brower ¿sabe algo de él?

Lo siento de él aun no tengo información, con permiso.

Albert se llevo una mano al rostro y se sentó junto a Karen que esta le daba ánimos. Estaba tan preocupado y cansado.

Melisa se acerco a Karen y le dijo-. ¿Porque ayudaste a Eliza con esta falsa?

Karen subió la mirada y su rostro se le reflejo la incredulidad-. No se de que hablas.

Melisa sonrió con amargura, Albert se acerco a ellas, y las observo.

-¿Que esta pasando?

Pero antes de que melisa hablara el doctor Benjamín entro a la sala donde estos se encontraban. Llamando la atención de los presente, de pronto la tensión y la ansiedad se hizo presente.

En los gesto del doctor se podía observar la frustración, y en los rostros de los ahí presente ya se le observaba la interrogante-. Lo siento joven Ardley… pero…

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola, estoy de vuelta, lamento la demora, pero es que mis obligaciones me absorben demasiado tiempo, y me impide escribir la historia, de ante mano les pido una disculpa por eso, y también les vuelvo a pedir disculpa, porque me puse a leer los capítulos anteriores que eh subido y note demasiado errores tanto de ortografía como de escritura, y la verdad no entiendo ¿porque?, por que cuando les subo un capitulo aquí, lo leo 3 veces y si veo algo malo lo edito inmediatamente, pero no se si es que el fanfiction no me reconoce los capítulos ya editados, en fin, me siento apenada por eso. Y muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por esperar tanto… Gracias a todos por estar siempre, un abrazo grande.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**Londres-Inglaterra**

Margaret en cuanto llego a la casa se percato de la exasperación de su hermana. Iba de un lado a otro mientras buscaba dentro de un buro, se percato que saco unos papeles de ahí. En cuando Sara subió la mirada se encontró con la de Margaret que reflejaba incredulidad, Margaret de inmediato se acerco a ella, ya que su hermana estaba tan blanca como un papel sus manos temblaban, cuando Margaret estuvo cerca esta se echo a su brazos y lloro, ella la recibió mientras su ceño se fruncía.

- ¿Que pasa? Sara

La mujer se retiro del contacto de su hermana y empezó a secarse las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que le contaba.

- Es Eliza… tuvo un accidente.

Margaret se llevo una mano a la boca. – ¿Como… como esta? ¿Que le dijeron?

- El joven Andly me conto que esta bien con algunos golpes, pero que gracias a Dios esta fuera de peligro. – La mujer volvió a llorar. – Pero no dejo de estar preocupada, mi hija es lo único que me queda de su padre y me aterra pensar que…

Margaret la tomo de los hombros. – Tranquila hermana estará bien.

Esta asintió. – Debo buscar mi equipaje, vendrán a buscarme, Albert Andly dispuso que todo corriera por su cuenta, y es lo menos que puede hacer el accidente sucedió por culpa de su sobrino.

Margaret la vio incrédula. – ¿Porque lo dices?

- Él me conto lo que paso y se que fue por culpa de ese niño – negó con la cabeza. – Debo partir de inmediato a escocia.

- Yo también voy.

- No Margaret te necesito aquí voy a buscar a mi hija y necesito que tengas todo listo para mi regreso no quiero que a Eliza le falte nada.

Esta frunció el ceño. – Pero…

- Pero nada, dije que te quería aquí y caso cerrado – Sara paso a su lado y empezó a subir las escaleras para buscar su equipaje.

Mientras Margaret la seguía con la mirada había perdido la oportunidad de ir a Escocia y ver a Terry, por un lado estaba aliviada que Eliza no estuviera grave, pero por el otro estaba molesta, a veces Sara eran tan obstinada.

…

**Escocia**

Todos los hay presente se quedaron inmóviles esperando el diagnostico del doctor.

- Lo siento joven Ardley… pero…

Albert se acerco al doctor benjamín y lo tomo de los hombros. – Por favor doctor dígame de una vez ¿que pasa?

- En la operación hubo complicaciones y lamentablemente hay fuertes lesiones traumáticas en la medula espinal y…

La respiración de Albert se empezó a entre cortar. –Hable de una vez por el amor de Dios.

El doctor asintió duramente. – Si usted no interrumpiera tanto ya hubiese terminado de hablar.

Albert se apeno. – Lo siento Doctor continúe entienda que estoy nervioso.

- Siento decirlo de esta manera pero no me queda de otra que ser directo… Anthony tiene parálisis. Lamentablemente no contamos con los recursos necesarios para someterlo a una nueva operación o incluso hacerles exámenes mas avanzados.

Albert se sentó de golpe en una de las sillas y se llevo una mano al rostro. Melisa y Candy estaba en un estado de shock. Karen se acerco a Albert, y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

- Papá por favor Anthony no puede quedar paralitico, dime que hay una solución que puede caminar por favor – Lagrimas inundaba sus ojos.

Albert alzo la vista al doctor y se incorporo. – Doctor por favor dígame que no todo esta perdido que hay esperanza.

- Señor Albert tengo que ser sincero puedo que haya esperanza para que el vuelva a caminar pero esto no lleva días ni meses… si no años. Mire conozco a un colega es especialista en estos caso, pero en estos momentos vive en Canadá.

- No me importa donde este doctor soy capaz de todo mi sobrino ¿puede inmediatamente ser trasladado a Canadá?

- Le recomiendo que espere un mes mientras se recupera un poco yo mientras tanto me pondré en contacto con mi colega.

Albert asintió. – Gracias ¿cuando puedo verlo?

- Mañana le daré la orden ahora esta durmiendo y lo tendremos en observación durante la noche. Con permiso – le hizo seña a su hija. – Melisa puedes venir un momento.

El doctor la llevo a un lado más privado. – Hija no quiero verte así se que esto es duro, pero por favor se fuerte Anthony estará bien.

- Papá me siento tan culpable – Ella se hecho a los brazos de su padre.

- Calma estará bien – separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos pregunto.

– ¿lo quieres verdad?

- Más de lo que imaginas… Lo amo – Decía entre sollozos.

Candy se paseaba de un lado a otro Terry se acerco a ella y tomo de su brazo y se lajearon de Albert y Karen.

- Candy será mejor irnos te noto cansada.

- No, Terry quiero quedarme por favor.

Terry suspiro. – Candy entiende que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, a Anthony no lo puedes ver y mírate estas cansada.

Candy frunció el ceño pero en el fondo Terry tenía razón. – Me voy si prometes traerme mañana.

Terry asintió. – Ven tenemos que despedirnos.

Los chicos se despidieron quedando volver al día siguiente Albert le estrecho la mano a Terry dándole las gracias por estar ahí con él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy. Melisa les pidió que por favor la llevara a casa ya que por orden de su padre tenía que volver y descansar, pero prometiéndole que le informara de todo.

Cuando Terry y Candy llegaron a la villa, ya los chicos lo estaban esperando y empezaron a bombardearlos de pregunta, pero cuando Terry les dijo la mala noticia todo exclamó con horror, más Candy se puso a llorar yendo Terry a consolarla y transmitiéndole fuerza. Una parte de él sentía una pequeña punzada de temor, pero la otra parte sentía pena, se que él no se llevaba bien con Anthony, pero por lo que esta pasando Anthony no se lo merecía ni su peor enemigo. Solo esperaba que todo saliera y ese chico volviera caminar.

A la mañana siguiente un elegante auto de color negro se tenía al frente del pequeño hospital. El chofer se apeo del mismo y abrió la puerta trasera del auto para ayudar a descender a una anciana muy elegante, su mirada era arrogante y fría.

Albert sintió que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho en cuanto vio a su abuela Elroy entrando al hospital. La mujer con pasos agiles pero sin perder la elegancia se acerco a él con ceño fruncido.

- ¿Donde esta mi nieto?

Albert se acerco a ella y tomo una de sus manos y le deposito un beso en los nudillos. – Abuela ¿porque cuando hablamos me aviso que venia?

- William sabes perfectamente que no me gusta dar explicaciones y vine aqui porque quiero saber todo con respecto a mi nieto.

Albert asintió sabía perfectamente que discutir con su abuela no era lo más sano.

- Será mejor que hables primero con el doctor Benjamín.

Albert se acerco a una de las enfermeras de guardia y solicito hablar con el doctor. Unos minutos después el doctor aparecía ante la presencia de la anciana y su nieto. Albert presento a su abuela, la misma le pidió hablar en privado y este acepto.

Albert se quedo en la sala de espera, hacia mas de una hora que Karen había ido a la casa por ropa para él, fue una mala noche, no estaba de ánimos para nada de solo pensar que Anthony iba a quedar paralitico lo llenaba de dolor.

- ¿Albert Andly?

Este subió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada penetrante y dura de una mujer alta de cabellos castaños él se incorporo. – Si.

La mujer frunció aun más el ceño. – Soy la madre de Eliza.

Albert le tendió la mano. – Un placer señora lamento conocerla en estas circunstancias.

La mujer observo la mano de Albert y la ignoro pero si soltó con desde. – Pues yo lamento entérame de esta manera lo irresponsable que es usted y su sobrino que pusieron en peligro la vida de mi hija.

Albert no podía dar creído a lo que escuchaba. –Señora…

La mujer alzo la mano en señal de que callara. – No me interesa sus explicaciones, vine a buscar a mi hija – Con pasos firme se dirigió a una enfermera y esta le indico que se sentara a esperar al medico que entendió a su hija.

Albert se acerco a ella no iba dejar a aquella vieja salirse con la suya cuando el mas perjudicado de todo fue Anthony.

- Señora no soy el tipo de hombre que le falta el respeto a una dama, pero en esta ocasión no me queda mas remedio que decirle, si usted no sabe lo que realmente sucedió no este sacando conclusiones erróneas ni mucho menos este acusando a la gente sin tener pruebas. Fue un accidente.

La mujer lo miro indignada iba a decir algo cuando el doctor se acerco a ella diciéndole que su hija estaba bien que podía pasar a verla.

La mujer sin darle las gracias fue de inmediato a la habitación de Eliza.

Eliza ya estaba despierta y ansiosa de saber como se encontraba Anthony, cometió una estupidez al comportarse de esa manera, pero si Anthony decía como fueron las cosas, ella iba a ser la más perjudicada. La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió y esta alzo la vista.

- Mamá – chillo estirando los brazos para abrazar a la mujer.

- Eliza – La mujer la abrazo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al borde de la cama.

- Dime ¿como te sientes? – la mujer se separo de ella para verla y revisarla.

- Más o menos solo tengo un pequeño dolor en el brazo – Hizo una seña en el brazo que tenia la férula.

La mujer fruncido el ceño. – Nunca de vi dejarte venir aquí con esos irresponsable – La mujer negó con la cabeza. – Si hubiese muerto Eliza yo…

Eliza le tomo la mano. – Mamá estoy bien no te preocupes y Anthony ¿sabes algo de él?

La mujer aparto la mano. – Como se te ocurre preguntar por ese muchacho seguro esta mejor que tú.

- Se equivoca señora – Albert se detuvo en el marco de la puerta junto al doctor Grey.

La mujer lo vio con dureza. – A ¿que se refiere con eso?

Albert la ignoro y paso seguido del doctor. – Eliza me gustaría hablar contigo… A solas – Lo dijo mas para la madre de Eliza que para ella.

- Lo que tenga que decir dígalo en mi presencia, Eliza y yo no tenemos secretos.

Albert puso los ojos en blanco. – Eliza por favor.

- Mamá perdona pero debes marcharte.

- ¿Que? – chillo la vieja.

- Señora de Müller me gustaría hablar con usted – El doctor Grey le hizo una seña de que saliera de la habitación.

Esta vio hacia la dirección de Eliza y luego alzo la barbilla con arrogancia, haciendo lo indicado por el medico.

Eliza trago grueso, podía percibir la frustración de Albert, su rostro se veía desmejorado y pálido ojeras que hacia ver sus ojos tristes y cansados.

- Anthony… - No termino la frase y agacho la mirada.

- Eliza necesito que me digas ¿que paso? ¿Como sucedió todo esto?

Ella volvió a alzar la vista y empezó a llorar. – Albert todo fue tan rápido, Anthony recibió una llamada de esa Melisa – Apunto hacia afuera como si Melisa estuviera ahí. – Y después de eso Anthony se altero que empezó a acelerar yo me asuste y le dije que tuviera cuidado, pero él me golpeo, diciéndome que yo era la culpable. – Empezó a llorar una vez más.

- Eliza no quiero culpar a nadie, pero porque le mentiste a Anthony con respecto a esa supuesta enfermedad tuya.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Le mentí porque lo amo Albert lo amo, Anthony es mi vida tenia miedo a perderlo.

Albert rio con amargura. – Lo que dices es una estupidez eso no es amor.

Eliza fruncido el ceño. – Que sabes tú de mis sentimientos y la culpable aquí de todo esto es Melisa.

- Basta Eliza, Melisa no tiene la culpa de nada, ella ni sabía que Anthony se encontraba en el auto ni menos en compañía tuya.

- Claro ya te fue con chismes a llenarte la cabeza encontrar mía a dársela de la pobrecita de la historia.

Albert la observo durante unos segundos. – Te equivocas.

- Ya estoy de vuelta y en este mismo instante nos vamos Eliza, ya aquí no tenemos nada que hacer – Interrumpió la Madre.

Albert se incorporo para salir cuando escucho la voz de Eliza.

- Espera Albert no te vayas aun ¿como esta Anthony?

Él le dio una mirada fugaz en dirección a la mujer, se quedo observando a Eliza lanzando un fuerte suspiro con pesar. – Anthony… lamentablemente no esta mejor que tú – Dijo recalcando las palabras de la mujer. – Esta paralitico – Y ante la mirada de horror de Eliza y la madre este salió de la habitación.

No había logrado nada, quedo en las misma, solo esperaba que Anthony pudiera despertar y contarle mejor como sucedieron los hechos, el podía percibir que algo ahí no andaba bien, su instinto se lo decía.

Eliza se llevo una mano a la cara y empezó a llorar, pero porque lloraba ella había sido la causante de todo, su conciencia hablo, esta con cara preocupada observo a su madre que recibió por parte de la enfermera una maleta con ropa, Karen hacia unos minutos que había llegado con lo pedido por Albert.

- Mamá vamos no quiero estar aquí quiero irme lejos, lejos…

- Cálmate hija así será nos vamos a ir no volverás a ver mas a esta familia. Ese medico de pacotilla, me llamo para decirme que tenias que ir a un psicólogo, como se le ocurre tú estas perfectamente bien no necesitas a nadie. Mientras la mujer seguía parloteando Eliza se sumió en sus pensamientos. Empezó a recordar el accidente como forcejeo con Anthony, la furia que la arrastro a comportarse de esa manera, aunque su conciencia le recriminaba que ella era la culpable, su orgullo no dejaba que lo afirmara, no ella no iba a permitir que Melisa y Candy se salieran con las suyas, desde que Candy había llegado al colegio Anthony cambio y esa maldita de Melisa también metió su cuchara, pero ahora que iba a hacer con Anthony era un lisiado, no iba a estar atado a un hombre así.

- _L_o_ siento Anthony pero no creo amarte lo suficiente como para vivir toda una vida atada a un lisiado como tú, creo que en esta guerra la ganaron ellas, pero no fue porque me rendí, sino porque mi orgullo no me permite doblegarme a servir a un paralitico – Luego rio. – Le dejare el camino libre a Candy y a Melisa, ese también será mi castigo, y el tuyo también Anthony, porque cuando te enteres que no podrás volver a caminar te sentirás la peor escoria del mundo y mas sabiendo que Candy y Melisa te van tener lastima._

Melisa estaba junto a Candy en la sala de espera, hacia ya un par de minutos que Albert se le había autorizado entrar a ver a Anthony, solo esperaba que este estuviera despierto. Pero lo que a ellas les preocupara era la reacción de Anthony cuando se enterara de que sus piernas no tenían movimientos alguno.

Eliza salió en compañía de su madre pero antes su mirada se dirigió hacia un pasillo y una puerta que decía sala de espera, le hizo una seña a su madre para que la acompañara, rogando que encontrase con algunas de las moscas muertas.

Cuando visualizo a Melisa y a Candy sonrió para sus adentro.

Candy que estaba de frente abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Melisa al ver su rostro se volteo encarando a Eliza, que a pesar de tener algunos rasguños y moretones en su rostro no se veía tan mal.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? Todo lo que paso fue tu culpa – Apunto hacia Melisa. – Son unas sin vergüenza.

Melisa frunció el ceño. – Como se te ocurre hablar de vergüenza cundo todo este tiempo le estuviste mintiendo a Anthony.

- No le hables así a mi hija, aun esta convaleciente-. Hablo la vieja interponiéndose en el medio.

Eliza sonrió y volvió su atención de nuevo a Melisa. – Eso no es tu incumbencia, y para que quede claro todo lo que paso fue tu culpa, porque Anthony después de recibir esa llamada…- Eliza se quedó un momento callada y empezó fingir dolor por lo ocurrido. – Él no me dijo nada solo empezó a acelerar el auto y a pasarse de un carril a otro y hablaba cosas que no entendía, le dije que se calmara y me golpeo haciendo con eso que perdiera el control del vehículo pero algo si dejo claro, "si muero o me pasa algo esto será tu culpa… Melisa" – Finalizo en sollozo.

Melisa no cabía de la sorpresa. – ¿Qué? eso no es cierto es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida, eres una mentirosa y no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me dices.

- Es verdad, mamá ya te quedo claro que por culpa de ella – Apunto a Melisa, es porque Anthony y yo tuvimos ese accidente.

Candy se acercó a Melisa y le paso una mano por el hombro.

- Yo tampoco creo que sea cierto – Le dijo a Melisa pero Eliza alcanzo a escuchar.

- Tú que vas a saber, Melisa y tú se han encargado de hacer mi vida miserable.

Sara abrió los ojos como plato absorbiendo toda la información tomo a Melisa por los hombros cuando reacciono dijo en tono duro. – Por tu irresponsabilidad viste lo que lograste, mi hija por poco muere y adentro esta un muchacho entre la vida y la muerte, tu no mereces vivir pero sabes que niñas estúpida eso que hiciste quedara en tu conciencia no vivirás tranquila por el resto de tu miserable vida – La mujer alzo la mano para pegarle.

- ¡Basta! No se atreva a pegarle a mi hija – El doctor benjamín estaba detrás de la mujer acompañado de Albert que veía a la mujer con horror y furia.

Melisa estaba en shock luego se apartó de la mujer y fue refugiarse en los brazos de su padre. Este la consoló y luego vio a la mujer con una mirada furiosa.

- No vuelva a acercase a mi hija y menos a hablarle de esa manera, ella no tiene la culpa de nada entendio. Y espero que lo haga si no una demanda llegara a su casa.

Albert se acerco a la mujer que los veía con ojos lleno de odio. – Sera mejor que se marchen les acompaño.

- No hace falta, bastante hemos tenido de usted y de su familia, vamos Eliza es hora de largarnos de aquí.

Eliza observo a Candy y rio con arrogancia.

Candy negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Albert. – ¿Cómo esta Anthony?

- Estará bien, aun duerme – Albert le recorrió un sentimiento que pasaría con Anthony cuando despertara y se diera de cuenta de su estado. Era algo de lo que aún no estaba listo para.

Melisa, Candy y Albert estuvieron ahí por un largo rato hablando, Terry llego por Candy y e informándose del estado de Anthony.

Una vez que estaba dentro del auto Terry observo a Candy esta se veía pensativa y triste.

- Candy sabes que pasado mañana volvemos a Londres.

Candy se sobresalto. – Tan pronto, pero… y Anthony no me puedo ir sin…

Terry tomo su mano. – Candy sé que sonare egoísta, pero ya eso no nos concierne a nosotros, su familia estará al pendiente, y Albert no dejara de informarte con respecto a su salud.

- Si pero…

- Candy no le des tantas vueltas, quieras o no tenemos que irnos – Terry no le presto más atención con Candy la paciencia se le agotaba, era tan obstinada.

…

**Atena - Grecia **

El auto se estaciono al frente de una pequeña casa, muy al estilo griego, fachada hecha de piedras de colores brillantes, con rejas hecha de madera al estilo antiguo, con un hermoso pero pequeño porche con césped bien cuidado, la puerta de una madera pulida del mismo estilo antiguo, adornada a los lados con dos macetones llenos de flores, una ventana grandes con adornos de coral.

Leagan y sus hombres descendieron del auto, Peter se acerco a la puerta y llamo a los pocos minutos salió una mujer baja de cabellos rojizos y con sonrisa dulce.

- Si señor ¿se le ofrece algo?

Leagan abrió paso y se paro enfrente de la mujer. – Acacia ¿me recuerdas? tanto tiempo no sabía que aun vivieras – Dijo el hombre con malicia.

A la mujer la sonrisa se le desvaneció. – Ο Εωσφόρος

Leagan hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeo una vez que su risa eufórica se calmó hablo. – Si quería eh venido del infierno, pero no seas descortés e invítanos a pasar.

La mujer se aparto y le dio acceso. – ¿Qué haces aquí? tengo más de quince años que no se de ti.

- Vine a visitarte solo eso, no pienso… - El hombre vio alrededor de la casa.

- Hospedarme aquí.

La mujer frunció el ceño con desconfianza. – ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

- No – el hombre se sentó en uno de los muebles y le hizo un gento con la mano dando golpecitos en el espacio desocupado al lado de él. – Siéntate conmigo y platiquemos te noto algo tensa o caso ¿escondes algo? – Leaga detallo su rostro buscando un indicio.

La mujer miro hacia la parte de la cocina donde había una segunda puerta y luego le dirigió una mirada a Leagan. – No tenemos nada de qué hablar y será mejor que te marches.

Leagan se incorporó y se acercó lentamente, cada paso que daba hacia la mujer a la mujer estudiaba su rostro.

Esta de inmediato se puso nerviosa tenía la sensación de ser una presa y el un depredador, no quería hablar temía que si hablara la voz la traicionara, trago grueso.

- Bien me voy, pero estaré aquí mañana, quiero hablar contigo de…

Pero las palabras no fueron pronunciadas porque un chico entraba a la casa gritando por algo que había pasado. Leagan se volteo y quedo de frente al chico, su rostro se frunció con sorpresa y luego vio a la mujer que estaba pálida y temblorosa.

- ¿Quién es este chico?

La mujer trato de hablar pero sentía que el aire le faltaba. –Es… es mi hi…jo.

El hombre la vio con furia, se acerco al muchacho que lo veía incrédulo.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un extraño – Espeto el muchacho.

Esa reacción hizo sonreír a Leagan. – Me lo imagine eres mi hijo tu rostro, tu color de cabello, y los ojos son de tu madre, pero ahí mas de mi en ti que de tu madre.

El chico abrió los ojos y observo a su madre en busca de respuesta, pero en cuanto no obtuvo nada su rostro se endureció. –No tengo padre ¿mamá?

Leagan se acomodo la chaqueta e hizo un gesto. – Eres mi hijo sabias que tu madre y yo tuvimos una relación durante diecisiete años. Haz sido una mala madre Acacia – Tomo a la mujer por un brazo y la arrincono y le hablo en susurro

- Sabes que no me gustan las mujeres que se la quieran pasar de lista, me ocultaste algo muy importante y vas a pagar por esto – luego giro la cabeza a donde estaba parado el chico. – Lo quiero a él.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. – No, no me puedes quitar a mi hijo. Tú tienes una familia tienes también un hijo.

El rio con ironías. – Él también es mi hijo y lo quiero junto a mí, mañana vendré por él, espero que de aquí a mañana ya lo hayas convencido, de que su lugar es conmigo. Si no atenté a las consecuencias – luego puso su boca al oído de ella para que solo Acacia pudiera escuchar.

– Sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz.

La mujer trago grueso y lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. – ¿Y qué hay de mí? también tengo derecho.

- Tú derecho lo perdiste al ocultarme la existencia de ese chico – Lo apunto, luego se alejó de ella y le hizo una seña a los hombres. – Quiero que se queden cerca de la casa, vigilen a la mujer no quiero que huya y menos con mi hijo – El hombre hizo énfasis en las ultima palabra.

Camino a donde se encontraba la mujer y el chico. – Fue un placer conocerte espero que mañana sea un día mucho mejor – luego le guiño un ojo a la mujer y se marcho.

Acacia se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir el sollozo. Su hijo se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Cuéntalo todo… mamá. Empezando el porque me dijiste que mi padre estaba muerto.

**Escocia**

Karen entro a la sala de espera y se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Albert y su abuela sostenían una acalorada discusión.

- Abuela por favor no crees que es riesgoso trasladar a Anthony a Canadá después de ser intervenido apenas noche.

- No es arriesgado si se traen a varios especialista y enfermeras y en ¿qué siglo crees que vivimos? O es que piensas que lo vamos a trasladar en tren o en un carruaje.

Albert negaba con la cabeza-. No, no se abuela…

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano para hacerlo callar. – Se bien lo que el doctor me dijo, le hice una promesa a tu padre velaría por la seguridad de sus hijos que son mis nietos una vez falte a esa promesa y no me la he perdonado no pienso volver a cometer ese mismo error – a la anciana se le notaba en su voz el dolor, pero inmediatamente volvió a poner una barrera. En cuanto vio las intenciones de Albert.

- No Albert, mi palabra está dicha. Con permiso iré a descansar un poco Anthony aun duerme.

Karen salió de donde estaba oculta. – Albert pero ¿porque?

Albert se sobresalto y la estrecho en sus abrazos la necesitaba más que nunca, luego se apartó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. – Veo que has escuchado todo.

Esta asintió en su rostro se empezaba reflejar la incertidumbre.

- Mi abuela no quiere esperar un mes y de inmediato cuando se le dio esa noticia no lo aprobó, envió a llamar a los mejore médicos de Londres para que nos acompañara en el viaje.

- Canadá es muy lejos. ¿Que va a pasar contigo y conmigo?

Albert tomo la mano y beso sus nudillos. – Karen comprende que no puedo dejar a mi abuela y a Anthony en este momento… ellos me necesitan.

Karen aparto la mano. – Lo siento Albert a veces soy tan egoísta es que me aterra pensar que estarás tan lejos de mí - La mujer se hecho a sus brazos. – Extrañar duele y mas cuando se ama, te amo Albert y todo esto me da miedo – ella negó con la cabeza reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. – No quiero que te vayas pero… - Ella se separó de él y acaricio su rostro cansado no podía seguir dándole más preocupaciones a Albert. – Estoy de acuerdo, solo espero que no perder ningún contacto contigo.

Albert la beso y luego la volvió a abrazar. –No, te juro que cada vez que pueda iré a verte, no puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo porque sé que ya tenías una vida planeada y sería muy egoísta de mi parte decirte que renuncies a ella.

Ella asintió. – Pero en esos planes también estas tú.

Le acaricio sus cabellos e inhalo su fragancia. – Y lo seguiré estando te lo prometo.

Duraron un largo rato abrazados hasta que Melisa los interrumpió con una tos fingida.

Melisa veía a Karen con ceño fruncido. –Lamento interrumpir pero tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Karen vio a Albert y luego le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Melisa.

…

Candy y Terry llegaron a la villa no estaba de muy buen ánimo, Annie y Patty como siempre la volvieron a bombardear con preguntas esta con pesar y todo respondió a todas.

- ¿Ya tienes las maletas lista? los chicos nos informaron que partimos pasado mañana.

Candy asintió. –Si eso es lo que más siento, partir, no me gustaría dejar a Anthony.

Annie y Patty la abrazaron.

Del otro lado Archie, Stear y Terry veía a las chicas, tenía que hacer algo por Candy, no le gustaba verla así, mañana trataría de pasar un día junto a ella para que disipara toda preocupación al respecto.

…

Melisa le conto a Albert que Karen también sabia la verdad, que por palabras de su propio padre ella había ido a acompañar a Eliza al consultorio. Albert le dirigió una mirada a Karen y esta asintió y luego conto su versión.

- Se día invite a Eliza a caminar por el pequeño pueblo y como veía a Anthony tan preocupado la convencí de ir al consultorio preguntamos y nos dijeron del doctor Benjamín que aparte de trabajar aquí en el hospital daba consultas en su casa, ella accedió pero que la dejara hablar en privado con el doctor yo acepte y mientras ella hablaba me fui a caminar, espere una media hora y volví. Eso es todo, pero me siento culpable porque siento que le falle a Anthony fui una estúpida al haber confiado en ella y por no preguntarle al doctor lo que había pasado.

Albert le acaricio la espalda reconfortándola. –Gracias Karen por explicarme ahora no te sientas culpable.

Melisa se mordió el labio y le extendió la mano. –Creo que te debo una disculpa te juzguen sin saber.

Karen acepto. –Esta bien, se que quieres mucho a Anthony y tenias razones para dudar, yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo.

…

Anthony lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, sentía la boca seca y un malestar la cabeza le palpitaba le dolía como el demonio pero lo mas desagradable era que no tenia ni fuerzas para mover los brazos, Albert que estaba junto a él en una silla se incorporo y tomo su mano.

- Ey despertaste ¿cómo te siente?

- Mal… me duele la cabeza y me siento débil.

- Iré por el doctor espera aquí – Albert salió de la habitación y fue en busca del doctor Benjamín.

Este de inmediato entro con los aparatos necesario para revisar a Anthony.

- Aquí ten un poco de agua – le tendió un vaso con pitillo, Anthony como pudo fue chupando por pequeños sorbos.

- Te daré unos calmantes para el dolor, me alegra que verte despierto es un buen indicio de que vas a estar bien – Le dio una mirada a Albert y este asintió.

Una vez que el doctor estuvo afuera Albert se sentó de nuevo en la silla y le sujeto la mano.

- Gracias a Dios despertaste nos tenías preocupados.

- No recuerdo mucho lo que paso.

- Tranquilo, después hablaremos de eso por ahora solo descansa.

Albert salió de la habitación una vez que Anthony se volvió a quedar dormido, gracias a Dios no pregunto nada de su estado.

- ¿Como esta? – Pregunto Karen.

- Despertó pero aun no recuerda nada el doctor le dio unos calmantes y esta nuevamente dormido.

Ella tomo su mano reconfortándolo Albert la apretó y le dedico una sonrisa. Minutos después fue a hablar con su abuela para informarle del estado de Anthony.

….

Achine junto con Patty, Annie y Stear habían empacado para marcharse ese mismo día ya que Annie recibió una llamada de su madre el día anterior informándole que necesitaba que volviera con urgencia a la casa, Archie no quiso dejar que se marchara sola así que decidió irse con ella, lo mismo hizo Patty y Stear ya que se empezaba a preocupar por su abuela Marta, Eleanor entendió pero esta quiso acompañarlos al aeropuerto.

Annie abrazo a Candy. –Te voy a extrañar.

- Tranquila no veremos cuando vuelvas – Annie tomo su bolso de mano y se despidió de Terry luego ondeo su mano despidiéndose de Candy al mismo tiempo que entraba al auto.

Patty también hizo lo mismo seguido de Archie y Stear, estos últimos le dieron la mano a Terry y luego siguieron a Annie dentro del auto.

Terry coloco su brazo por encima del hombre de Candy y la atrajo a su pecho donde le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Mañana nos toca partir a nosotros.

Ella se aferró más a su brazo y asintió.

- Candy estaba esperando que nos dejaran solo…- Terry se aclaró la garganta.

Candy se alejo de su brazo para mirar a sus ojos había un brillo en ellos que jamás había visto y por un momento se sintió en paz y feliz.

- Porque quería llevarte a un lugar muy especial.

Ella sonrió. – Y ¿qué lugar es ese?

El tomo su mano – ven.

Caminaron por un sendero pasaron varios arboles, la brisa del verano hacia que el cabello de Candy volara, en ese instante uno de sus risos alborotados se pego en la cara de Terry y vio cuando él de manera chistosa se limpiaba la cara algunos de sus mechones se metieron a su boca y este los escupía, Candy se carcajeo.

El hizo una mueca cómica. – Mmm sabe a frutas – y rio.

Candy también rio y negó con la cabeza a veces era imposible, entonces empezó a recogerlos.

Terry la detuvo. – No lo hagas, te ves más linda así – y le guiño un ojo.

Candy bajo la mirada por el rubor de sus mejillas.

Terry la volvió a tomar de la mano y siguieron caminando luego él se detuvo.

- Me encantaría que esto fuera una sorpresa así que… - tomo a Candy y la coloco delante de él y con sus manos tapo sus ojos luego le susurro al oído – confía en mi no dejare que te tropiece o caigas.

Elle asintió y sonrió. – _¿Qué tramaba Terry?_ – se pregunto a medida que el la conducía por un camino lleno de flores y grama floreadas.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar Terry lentamente fue bajando sus manos. Candy exclamo de sorpresa.

- Oh Terry esto… es hermoso – dijo mientras veía a su alrededor.

- Sabia que te iba a encantar – dijo el con orgullo en su voz.

Ella asintió y empezó a recorrer el lugar, era como una especia de cueva pero con la única diferencia que esta tenia vista al cielo y al mar, el marco que la adornaba estaba hecho con ramas floreadas la grama del piso era suave y pegaba una fresca brisa, cuando volteo y vio una pequeña mesa echa con troncos abrió la boca en ella había una pequeñas velas pero estas eran artificiales ya que la brisa la podía apagaba así que Terry se las ingenio para que se vieran normal y real sin parecer un poco ordinario, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Junto a las velas había dos platos tapados a un lado de esos había una hielera pero al igual que los plato esta estaba bien tapada como guardado algún tipo de sorpresa, eso hizo alegro a Candy, ella poco fue volteando para mirar a Terry y con una alegría se lanzo a su brazos enterrando su cara en su pecho.

- Terry esto es maravilloso nunca había visto este lugar hasta ahora no sabes lo feliz que estoy – Candy sentía las lagrimas picar a en sus ojos y se aparto de Terry.

El la tomo por los hombros. – Ey no llores, me encanta saber que te gusto tanto como a mi este lugar y también me alegra haber sido el primero en traerte aquí solo por ver tu carita ilumina de felicidad – Terry le dio un pequeño golpecito a en la nariz.

- Ven, solo espero que estos tronco sean cómodos – decía al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Candy a sentarse.

- Son igual que la mesa ¿cómo hiciste todo esto?

Terry se encogió de hombre al mismo tiempo que tomaba lugar en el otro troco al frente de Candy. – Este lugar ya lo había visto mucho antes y quería enseñártelo pero quería hacer algo especial porque el lugar es magnifico, así que me las ingenie usando estos troncos que estaba apilados por allá – señalo un lugar detrás de Candy, ella siguió su dedo y luego asintió.

- Gracias – ella le sonrió con dulzura.

El se incorporo y se acerco a ella, Candy pudo sentir el olor a jabón a recién duchado, porque él siempre olían también con o sin perfume cuando se abrazo a su pecho pudo respirar toda su esencia y le encanto su aroma tan fresco.

Terry destapo su plato. – Espero que te guste.

Candy bajo la mirada a su plato en él había una jugosa carne, papas al horno y ensalada de jengibre, nueces y manzanas.

Candy lo vio incrédula. – Se ve delicioso pero de donde sacaste la comida si apenas te separaste de mí unos minutos.

Terry se carcajeo. – Seguro crees que la comida esta fría, pero no señoritas pecas, la señora ama de llaves fue mi cómplice cuando tape tus ojos ella venia por el sendero y paso por mi lado guiñándome un ojo.

Candy frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió negando con la cabeza. – Oh Terry eres un pillo, rebelde pero me encantas todo lo que hiciste.

El abrió la tapa de la hielera y tomo un vino de frutillas. – Quiero que tu último día en escocia sea especial – luego tomo unas copas que estaba al lado de la hielera y le sirvió una pequeña cantidad.

- No te puedo dar servir mucho, ya que eres una menor de edad y si Eleanor se entera me matara.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y tomo la copa llevándosela a sus labios.

- Espera – Terry le quito la copa de las manos. – Primero quiero hacer un brindis.

El volvió a tomar su lugar con su copa en la mano y levanto alzo incitando a que Candy hiciera lo mismo – Porque este día siempre sea el recuerdo más hermoso de nuestra vida, salud – dijeron al unísono y chocaron sus copas.

Candy y Terry comieron y la mismo tiempo hablaban de lo cómico de las vacaciones él no quería sacar el tema de Anthony ya que no quería que Candy se sintiera triste, ya bastante la había visto así, y no le gustaba, la idea de esta cena era para eso, para escuchar su risa cantarina y mirar su carita alegre radiante llena de vida, Candy hacia que cualquiera olvidaras sus problemas, ella era una luz para la oscuridad.

- Candy esto te va a encantar – Terry saco una pequeña bandejita que estaba oculta junto a la hielera abrió la bandeja y la coloco al frente de ella.

Candy se lamio los labios. – Mmmm Terry pastel de chocolates con nuez y helados, esto es divino – Candy tomo la cucharilla de postre y pico un pedazo y grito de euforia. – Dios esto esta riquísimo.

Terry sonrió disfrutando del espectáculo que ella le daba. – Sabía que esto te iba a poner feliz.

Ella asintió y volvió a tomar otro pedazo. – ¿Quieres? – le acerco la cucharilla.

El negó. – Me gusta disfrutar de verte comerlo.

- ¿Seguro? Esta muy delicioso.

- Seguro cómelo – para Terry no había algo mas lindo que ver a Candy comiendo su pastel con gusto y ella haciendo ruidos por cada bocado, el sonreía con deleite, esta niña definitivamente se quedara con una parte de él.

Cuando Candy acabo de comerse el pastel, Terry se sirvió mas vino y platicaron otro poco mas.

- Mira Candy se acerca el ocaso – Terry le tendió la mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pies.

- Desde aquí se ve mucho mas cerca el sol, ¿no es hermoso?

- Por supuesto que si – Terry la trajo más cerca de él y la rodeo con los brazos, juntos vieron como el mar poco a poco arropaba los rayos del sol. Terry se acercó a Candy la tomo de la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en el doro.

- Gracias Candy por estar aquí hoy conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. – No, gracias a ti por a verme traído a este maravilloso lugar, no sabes lo feliz y contenta que estoy.

Terry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una cajita. – Quería darte esto hace un tiempo atrás pero no encontraba la manera – se lo extendió a Candy. – Deseo de corazón que te guste.

Candy titubeo un poco pero luego lo tomo y poco a poco la abrió sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Terry… es magnifico, es hermoso – saco de la cajita una pulsera echa de plata con una pequeña esfera de vidrio y en ella estaba sus iniciales gravadas C.W.S al lado de la esfera había un diminuto colgante de oro con el símbolo del infinito.

Candy la tomo en sus manos y luego volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de Terry esta vez no pudo luchar con las lágrimas. – Es el regalado más hermoso y espectacular de mi vida, siempre lo llevare conmigo – dijo entre lagrimas y risas.

Terry la aparto poco a poco y con sus dedos le fue limpiando las lágrimas.

- Recuerda cuando fui a aquella joyería, tú estabas molesta y yo en cierto modo también, así que te deje dentro del auto y entre a la joyería.

Candy asintió mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la pulsera.

- Bueno ese día fui a buscar esta pulsera para ti.

- Gracias Terry, gracias por todo, por este día por…

Terry coloco un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar.

- Gracias a ti por llegar a mi vida y cambiarla, eres un rayo de luz por donde pasas cambias todos con tu bondad y espíritu, pero sobre todo con tu alegría. Candy promete que pase lo que pase siempre estarás feliz, nunca dejes que nadie te lastime ni te entristezca, mira siempre al frente y si caes levántate y vuelve a caminar, pero sobre todo nunca dejes de sonreír.

Luego el tomo la pulsera de sus manos y se la coloco alrededor de su muñeca.

Candy lo vio con incredulidad mientras Terry la colocaba no entendía porque esa actitud, es como si él se fuera a ir de su vida, ese sentimiento de pronto le dio escalofríos, Terry lo noto y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

- Sera mejor que volvamos, ya hace frio.

Juntos caminaron abrazados cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos.

Candy se despertó esa mañana con una sonrisa radiante, había pasado una noche estupenda con Terry él se había portado tan lindo, Dios Candy lo quería, no podía estar lejos de él ahora mas que nunca había forjado un fuerte vinculo con Terry y sabia que el se sentía de la misma manera, eso la ponía aun mas feliz, fue al baño se aseo y empezó a empacar todo en su maleta cuando escucho unos leves toques en la puerta de la habitación.

- Adelante.

- Buenos días – la voz de Terry se escucho atrás de ella, su olor a jabón a limpio se pego en sus fosas lázales ella aspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, luego lentamente se volteo hacia el y le sonrió.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- De maravilla ¿tú?

- Muy bien, porque no bajas a desayunar y luego te llevo al hospital.

Candy soltó la prenda que tenia en la mano, oh dio se había olvidado de Anthony como pudo ser tan ruin. Terry vio la preocupación en su rostro y se acerco a ella.

- Tranquila, Albert llamo y dijo que estaba bien que había despertado y que hoy puede que reciba visitas.

De pronto el alma le vino al cuerpo. – Oh de verdad, entonces vamos, quiero despedirme de él.

Un vez que desayuno apresurada Terry llevo a Candy al hospital.

….

Annie llego a su casa muy contenta, había pasado unas hermosas y divertidas vacaciones, como no iba a disfrutar tanto si estaba en compañía de las personas que mas quería, Archie fue todo un caballero con ella, en el fondo Annie sabia que se empezaba a enamorar de él. Fue recibida por la ama de llave que le sonrió y le dio un abrazo de efusivo, pero su semblante cambio cuando esta pregunto por sus padres, la ama de llave le dijo que se encontraba en la sala principal, que esperaban por ella. Annie frunció el ceño presentía que algo no iba tan bien, cuando entro a la sala principal su mirada viajo primero a unas maletas y luego a su madre que estaba pensativa mirando por la ventana que tenia vista al jardín.

-Mamá – Annie corrió a ella y la abrazo.

- Annie que hermosa estas mira ese bronceado en tu rostro – su madre paso las manos por su mejilla.

- Mamá estoy preocupada ¿que significan esas maletas? - señalo a las mismas. – ¿Paso algo?

Su madre suspiro y la tomo de la mano, juntas se sentaron en el sillón de terciopelo. – Annie quiero decirte algo, me duele pero es mejor que lo sepas de una vez, tu padre y yo…hemos decidido divorciarnos.

La boca de Annie se abrió y luego empezó a negar con la cabeza lágrimas ya rodaban por su mejilla. – Mamá esto… esto no puede ser, por favor dime que no es cierto.

Su madre cubrió la pequeña mano de Annie con la de ella y la empezó a acariciar –Si Annie debes entenderlo, se que es difícil para ti…

- Annie tu madre tiene razón – se escucho la voz de su padre Annie enseguida se puso de pies de un salto y fue corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos fuertes y protectores de su padre.

- Papá por favor ustedes se aman.

Los padres de Annie intercambiaron miradas, eso era lo que ella creía. Pero la verdad era otra, y ya era tiempo de hablarlo seriamente con ella.

…..

Candy y Melisa se encontraron en la sala de esperan ambas de dieron un abrazo, hablaron de la partida de los demás chicos y luego empezaron a conversar lo referente a Anthony. Mientras que por el otro lado Terry platicaba con Karen y la abuela de Albert, quien no perdió tiempo en decirle al castaño lo guapo que estaba, también recordarle que la amistad era para siempre, y que le daba gusto que Albert y él hubieran vuelto a retomar la amistad tan hermosa que los unía.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí Albert platicaba con un Anthony que ya empezaba a impacientarse porque tenia muchas preguntas y ninguna aun tenían respuesta.

- Anthony, el doctor Benjamín es el indicado para responder no te alteres recuerda que apenas llevas hora despierto.

- Por favor Albert dime ¿porque no siento mis piernas? es por los calmantes, esto es estresante – decía al mismo tiempo que se daba unos golpes en las mismas.

Albert para cambiar el tema le confeso la partida de Eliza.

- Pues me alegro que se largara, no quiero verla nunca más en lo que me queda de vida – dijo en un tono duro y molesto.

En cuanto Albert se sentó a su lado el doctor Benjamín hizo su aparición checando el estado de Anthony e intercambiando algunas bromas pero mas el chico nunca rio de ellas.

- Doctor basta de tanta charla, quiero que me diga de una vez que me pasa, ¿porque mis piernas no se mueven?

El doctor y Albert intercambiaron miradas mas el rubio con los ojos le pidió que no dijera nada.

- Lo siento Albert pero es hora de que el chico sepa la verdad, como doctor es mi deber – suspiro y se detuvo al lado de Anthony.

- Anthony después de tu accidente ingresaste a este hospital con golpes en cada parte de tu cuerpo… pero el peor golpe fue el que recibiste en la columna, causando así una lección sebera en la medula espinal.

Anthony abrió los ojos. – ¿Que esta queriendo decir doctor? Sea mas especifico… -Luego se dio cuenta de lo que el medico traba de decir – ¡estoy paralitico!

Grito tan fuerte que Albert se sobresalto e inmediatamente se puso a su lado tomando su hombro para transmitirle fuerza.

- No es que estés paralitico, seré sincero contigo, puede que la parálisis no sea permanente eso depende del estado y la gravidez de la lesión, lamentablemente este es un hospital que no cuenta con las avanzadas tecnologías como en Inglaterra, estados unidos y otros países. Por lo tanto no puedo dar un diagnostico exacto hasta que no te hagan los estudios necesarios – luego intercambio una mirada con Albert. – Hable con Albert y le recomendé unos colegas especializados en estos casos.

Anthony frunció el ceño su mirada era dura. – No quiero que me tengan como un maldito conejillo de india.

El doctor negó con la cabeza. – Por supuesto que no Anthony…

Albert apretó el hombro de su sobrino y luego se dirigió al doctor. – Doctor por favor me gustaría hablar a solas con él.

Este asintió y salió de la habitación pero antes se detuvo en la puerta y dijo. – Una vez que termines, me gustaría comentarte algo – Albert asintió.

- Anthony quiero que sepas que haremos todo lo posible para que vuelas a caminar, esto solo será…

Anthony alzo la mano. – No quiero que digas mas Albert, no quiero que te pares ahí a hablar del futuro cuando me miras como a un maldito perro sarnoso muerto de hambre, eso es lo menos que quiero de ti que me tengas lastima y a las vez repulsión.

Albert apretó los puños y su mirada se volvió furiosa y cuando hablo su tono sonó de la misma manera. – Escúchame bien Anthony, no siento lastima por ti lo que siento es dolor de verte como estas actuado y llevando esto a ningún lugar, dejare pasar tu arrebato de rabia porque se lo difícil que es enterarse de algo como esto, pero tampoco te voy a abandonar ni dejar que te denigres tú mismo. Ahora no hablaremos más del tema, quiero que te comportes y atiendas de buena gana a la visita que espera por ti.

- No quiero ver a nadie.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Candy, Melisa y la abuela? están aquí desde que tuviste el accidente.

Anthony rio con amargura. – Dije que no quiero ver a nadie mucho menos a Candy y Melisa, no quiero su mirada de compasión y pena – alzo una mano para callar a Albert en cuanto vio que este volvía a abrir la boca. – Si Albert estoy seguro que vendrán aquí a poner esa mirada, y no lo quiero, no quiero su lastima ni su compasión que se vayan.

Albert sin decir mas salió de la habitación y lanzo la puerta, esta no tenia la culpa y tampoco era de su propiedad pero la actitud de Anthony lo exaspero tenia un largo camino por delante de eso no tenia duda, pero cada segundo, minuto y hora lo iba a tomar por el bien de Anthony y lo iba a lograr conseguir que Anthony volviera a ponerse de pies.

…

Susana llego a su casa consiguiendo a su madre comiendo un plato de cereal

Este al ver a su hija lanzo una oración al cielo.

- Gracias a dios ya regresaste, he pasado los últimos días comiendo cereal, y ya la leche se acabo junto con el dinero.

Susana puso los ojos en blanco – pues hoy es tu día de suerte ya no comerás mas eso he traído comida mexicana y una noticia que darte.

La mujer le arrebato la caja de la comida la destapo y e inhalo el rico olor de los tacos y las quesadillas. – Dios esto huele y se ve divino tengo tanta hambre.

- Bien dejare que comas mientras subo a mi habitación, luego te cuento la noticia.

Unos minutos después Susana entro a la cocina, su madre se estaba chupando los dedos mientras alaba la deliciosa comida.

-Oh Susana estos tacos estaba ricos, bien ahora ¿cual es la noticia que me tienes?

Susana sonrió y le soltó de una sin importar que a su madre le diera una embolia. – Nos vamos a Estados unidos, pero antes de marcharnos tengo unos asuntos que resolver – la milicia se reflejo en su mirada.

….

En cuanto Albert llego a la sala de espera, se consiguió con varios pares de ojos en cada uno de ellos se reflejaba la preocupación.

Candy fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento. – ¿como esta Anthony ya lo podemos ver?

Albert la tomo de la mano para que tomara asiento de nuevo, esta lo hizo a continuación empezó a hablar para todos en general.

- Lo siento, se que todos han estado aquí día y noche apoyando a Anthony, su preocupación es palpable, de eso no hay duda… pero lamentablemente Anthony no quiere ver a nadie ya que no se siente bien creo que necesita tiempo para asimilar todo esto. En nombre de él les pido disculpa y gracias.

- Por favor Albert que estas diciendo – su abuela se puso de pies mientras hacia prisión en el bastón. – Como es eso que Anthony no quiere ver a nadie, yo si lo voy a ver porque soy su abuela – la anciana lo empujo apartándolo de su camino. Más Albert la alcanzo y le susurro.

- Abuela ya Anthony lo sabe, por favor comprende el dolor que esta sintiendo desea estar solo no quiere ver a nadie solo dale tiempo estarás con él todo el tiempo que desees pero ahora respetemos su decisión.

La mujer se soltó del agarre de Albert y hablo en un tono duro y frio. – Muy bien le daré tiempo pero después de eso Anthony empezara a trabajar en su actitud no esperes que sea blanda, no crie cobardes ni mucho menos hombres que sienta pena por ellos mismo.

Albert se quedo atónico su abuela era sabia, no era ninguna tonta sabia que Anthony en estos momentos se sentía de esa manera.

Candy se acerco a Albert y coloco su mano en su brazo – Quería despedirme de Anthony en persona – suspiro con pesar. – Dile por favor que lo voy a extrañar mucho y que deseo que se recupere pronto, Karen nos informo que se iban a Canadá – Candy bajo la mirada y apretó los ojos para no llorar no volver a ver a Anthony le partía el corazón pero era lo mejor para su recuperación.

Albert le tomo la mano y con la otra libre puso su pulgar en la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo siento Candy se lo diré, se que en el fondo él te quiere mucho y también te desea lo mejor.

Ella asintió y se alejo para encontrase con Terry que se despidió de Albert y dejando saber que cualquier cosa lo mantuviera informado al respecto y que podía contar con él siempre, se abrazaron y se dijeron hasta luego porque una amistad verdadera a pesar de la distancia nunca requiere un Adiós.

Terry estrecho a Candy aun mas en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente mientras salían del hospital.

- Es hora de ir a casa a empacar tenemos un largo camino.

Ella se abrazo mas a él y aspiro su fragancia esta vez había un toque a madera exquisitamente era una aroma tan de Terry.

- Albert me gustaría hablar contigo – solicito el doctor Benjamín.

- Si doctor.

- Albert, Anthony desde ahora va a necesitar de muchos cuidados entre ellos es necesario que un Psicólogo que lo visite a menudo.

Albert frunció el ceño. – No creo que eso sea necesario doctor.

- Te equivocas si lo es, y es porque la situación en la que esta lo va a poner afligido pensativo e incluso se alejara de quienes mas ama, el psicólogo lo ayudara con ese trauma que va a ir generando, como bien lo dije he conocido en incluso he trabajo con gente con estos casos, tome esto como un consejo y también como una orden que doy como doctor.

Albert asintió. – Muy bien doctor, solo espero que esto no enfurezca más a Anthony.

El doctor le coloco una mano en el hombro apretándolo levemente y luego retomo su camino.

Melisa lloro en la intimidad del baño del hospital, era hora de decirle adiós a Anthony después que haya rechazado todas las visitas no tenia nada que hacer ahí, solo esperaba que saliera todo bien para él, una vez que se fuera Canadá Anthony se llevaría todo de ella empezando con su corazón, lagrimas inundaron de nuevos su ojos, era su culpa, pero llorando no iba a resolver nada, se incorporo y fue al lava manos donde se echo un poco de agua en la cara mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo se dio cuenta que era hora de tomar una nueva decisión solo esperaba el apoyo incondicional de su padre y maestro. Salió del baño y fue a buscar al hombre más importante de su vida.

**Continuara…**

Gracias humildemente a todas y a cada una de ustedes que están detrás de la pantalla leyendo esta historia que es de ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hacen que me acompañen en este largo recorrido y que a pesar de mi abandono aun sigan aquí, un millón de gracias, a pesar que no las conozco les tengo mucho cariño y les deseo lo mejor para cada una de ustedes mis saludos, respeto y amor.

**Lucy, Candy 20086, Karinasoul, angelnr, Guest, cyt, bea, Normiux Larenth Grandchester, iris, fati, Eleanor, geraldin, VARP02, rubi, Conny G VERUCK, liz, Ivonne Saldaa, ana, candyaura, LizCArter, luz rico, Celia Aguiaba y Dani.**

PDT: Gracias por sus comentarios de aliento, me reconfortaron mucho. Nos vemos la próxima semana si Dios lo permite. Así que hasta pronto.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**Londres – Inglaterra**

Dos días habían transcurrido desde la llegada de Terry y Candy, se había unido mas que nunca después de ese estupendo día que pasaron juntos, Candy cada vez que veía la pulsera colgada en su muñeca una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en sus labios, pero por otra parte no dejaba de pensar en Anthony y en como partió de Escocia sin poder siquiera despedirse. Mañana empezaban las clases y nada seria lo mismo sin la presencia de Anthony por lo alrededores del colegio.

Por otro lado una impaciente Annie esperaba a Archie en una cafetería tenia que contarle toda la verdad mas ahora que su vida tomo un giro transcendental. Annie miro su reloj por cuarta vez hacia media hora que había salido de su casa con la escusa de venir a despedirse de sus amigas.

- Annie – Archie se acerco a ella y coloco una mano en su hombro mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios. – Lamento llegar tarde mis padres están en casa.

Annie le tomo las manos. – Archie tengo que contarte algo – lagrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla.

Archie frunció el ceño y le limpio las lágrimas con su pulgar. – Annie ¿qué pasa? me preocupas.

Ella suspiro entre sollozos. – Mi mamá se va a divorciar de mi papá.

El le tomo una mano y se la beso tiernamente. – Oh Annie lo siento.

- Eso no es todo Archie ella se va hoy en la tarde y… me voy con ella.

Archie le soltó la mano a Annie de golpe como si esta quemara y empezó a negar con la cabeza. – No Annie ¿estás hablando en serio? tú no te puedes ir, mira se que…

Ella le puso un dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar. – Archie por más que desee que esto sea una broma es la verdad, además soy menor de edad quedarme contigo seria un error.

- Eso no es lo que quise decir jamás te faltaría el respeto de esa manera, que hay de tu padre ¿porque no te quedas con él?

- Yo también pensé como tú pero mi padre dijo que estaría mejor con mamá… él acepto hacer un negocio muy importante el cual se tiene que trasladar a Australia.

Una ira recorrió el cuerpo de Archie su mandíbula se tenso. – No entiendo porque demonios tus padres tomaron esa decisión sin saber que te puede afectar, eso es injusto Annie.

Ella asintió y volvió a sollozar. – Nos vamos a Italia mi tía Indira vive allá y le dijo a mi madre que nos podemos quedar el tiempo que sea necesario yo… estaré en una escuela privada de señoritas – Annie se lanzó a los brazos de Archie y enterró su rostro en su pecho mientras sollozaba aun mas duro.

Archie le paso una mano por la espalda reconfortándola mientras le decía cosas dulces como que no importa la distancia él siempre iba a pensar en ella. Que estudiar y saliera a adelante que cuando sea el momento él la iba a ir a buscar. A pesar de todo tenia que ser fuerte para Annie no quería que sufriera mas de lo que ya estaba sufriendo, verse resignado y fuerte era lo mejor para ambos.

Annie se apartó de él y lo vio a los ojos. – Archie yo… yo te quiero pero no es justo que esperes por mí mírame – se señalo así misma. – Soy una niña tú eres un chico hermoso y no…

- Basta Annie, hasta que te conocí a ti no he querido estar con nadie mas y si, soy mayor pero a ¿quien demonios le importa eso? en el amor no hay edad y estoy dispuesto a esperar siempre y cuando haya una esparza – busco la mirada de Annie. – ¿Me darás tu esa esperanza?

Ella asintió con euforia y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras lo besaba.

- Si Archie por supuesto que si – lo abrazo luego se aparto, tomo su bolso de mano y de ahí saco un lápiz y una hoja anoto una dirección y se la tendió a Archie. –Ten esta es la dirección de mi tía Indira en Italia, puedes escribirme y yo a ti, también esta el correo electrónico y Skype – luego tomo la mano de Archie y se la apretó. - Pase lo que pase nunca voy a dejar de escribirte, de pensarte y de... -Callo las palabras que desea decirle.

Él la abrazo y le dio un largo beso que Annie sintió las piernas como gelatina pensó que se iba a caer a ahí mismo, no importa cuanto Archie la besara siempre la iba a afectar como la primera vez que la beso.

- Archie antes de irme quiero que le des esto a las chicas – Annie le dio un sobre.

- Mañana empiezan las clases y no estaré ahí, se que fui egoísta al no despedirme de ellas pero odio las despedidas ya se me es difícil despidiéndome de ti y no quiero repetir la escena ahora con ellas.

Archie tomo el sobre. – Tranquila te comprendo, ven déjame llevarte a casa.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- Annie por favor dame el placer de tenerte un poco más conmigo.

Ella asintió mientras Archie la abrazaba conduciéndola hacia el estacionamiento, ingreso al lado de Archie recostó su cabeza del asiento y tomo la mano libre de Archie y la apretó con fuerza, como lo amaba, si lo amaba pero no se lo iba a decir no ahora, aun ellos no estaban preparados apenas estaba asimilando su despedida y si le decía a Archie que lo amaba su partida seria aun mas dolorosa para los dos. Annie cerró los ojos por unos segundos al pensar en sus padres, ella siempre los admiro hasta deseo algún día tener un matrimonio como el de ellos lleno de amor y cariño que alguien llegara a su vida y la amara con la misma intensidad como ella pensaba que sus padres de amaban, pero eso no fue así todo se lo confesaron ese día cuando llego.

Flas back

_- Annie toma asiento. Le dijo su padre señalando el sillón afrente de él. – Eres una niña inteligente y has madurado mucho, no sabes lo feliz que me hace, por lo tanto te hablare como adulto porque no quiero que haya mentira entre nosotros – luego vio a la madre de Annie. – Tu madre es una mujer magnifica la aprecio y la respeto mucho quizás durante estos años has tenido una idea por decir así de que vivimos felices y nos amamos ¿es así?_

_Annie asintió. – Papá siempre lo he pensado porque siempre los vi felices._

_El hombre tomo la mano de Amanda para que se sentara junto a su hija. – Annie Amanda y yo en cierto modo nos queremos, pero no como pareja, mi cariño hacia ella no tiene nada que ver con el cariño de un esposo enamorado._

_- Lo mismo siento yo Annie – dijo Amanda tomando la mano de Annie. - Y perdóname si esto es duro para ti pero es hora de que hablemos con sinceridad no quiero mas mentiras – vio de reojo a su marido. – Cuando me case con tu padre fue por darle gusto a mi madre yo no lo amaba nuestro matrimonio se convirtió en una farsa porque yo no toleraba estar cerca de él._

_Annie se soltó del agarre de su madre. – Si no lo tolerabas entonces ¿como nací yo? ¿Acaso soy adoptada? – su mirada se desvió a su padre._

_- Por supuesto que no Annie eres tan mía como de tu madre, no ves el parecido de ella contigo y conmigo, yo quería un hijo Amanda también su madre antes de morir nos obligo… - el padre de Annie carraspeo era difícil de explicar esa parte así que lo pensó en tomar la palabras adecuadas. – A consumar el matrimonio después de tres años de matrimonio fue difícil para los dos pero en cierto modo ella sabia que entre tu madre y yo no había pasado nada así que un día apareció aquí exigiendo que le diéramos un nieto pero que no fuera con la inseminación artificial y que era hora que yo como hombre tomara las riendas y el control._

_Annie tenía cara de horror.- Como una persona puede ser así, mamá no se…_

_- Tranquila Annie en cierto modo durante esos tres años tu padre supo ganarse mi afecto, cariño y si quise consumar el matrimonio fue porque siempre supe que él seria un buen hombre, padre y amigo en ese entonces me di cuenta que tu padre era todo lo opuesto de lo que yo pensaba y si no era con él con quien seria un matrimonio es para toda la vida, pensé yo en ese entonces y… decidí entregarle todo porque él en cierto modo también me lo entrego a mi – ella le dedico una sonrisa al hombre. – Y yo también quería ese hijo, de todo esto que pasó tú fuiste y serás lo más maravilloso que nos pudo pasar, después que naciste decidimos llegar a un acuerdo vivir en armonía como dos parejas enamoradas se que mentimos al hacerte creer que nos amábamos no quería decepcionarte quería verte feliz que crecieras al lado de un padre y una madre amorosos. Pero desde que creciste las cosas fueron cambiando entre nosotros por eso después de meditarlo y hablarlo… Es hora de que los dos estemos libres para hacer lo que deseamos siempre vivir libres para encontrar quien nos ame con tanta intensidad._

_Lagrimas inundaron los ojos de Annie. – Lo siento tanto pero mas lo siento por mi ojala esto nunca hubiese pasado no quiero verlos separados pero ¿que va a pasar de ahora en adelante conmigo?_

_- Annie esto es difícil pero te vendrás a vivir conmigo a Italia._

_Annie abrió los ojos como plato y empezó a negar. – No mamá eso no poder ser aquí esta mi vida mis amigos mi escuela. _

_- No te preocupes por eso, allá comenzaras una nueva puedes estar en contacto con tus amigas._

_- Es tan sencillo decirlo, mentiste durante tantos años ahora vienes a decirme eso ¿como crees que me siento? no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado me quiero quedar con mi papá – busco la mirada de su padre y le suplico en silencio._

_- Él le tomo la mano y le dio un beso. – Lo siento mi pequeña pero lo mejor es que vivas con tu madre, te amo Annie eres lo más bello de mi vida pero en estos momentos acepte un negocio y tendré que trasladarme a Australia, no podre cuidarte como te lo mereces, pero si te prometo que estaré viajando a Italia cada vez que sea necesario para estar contigo._

_Esto es injusto.- Empezó a llorar._

_- Annie no me hagas sentir culpable, tu tía Indira nos dijo que podías estar allá y sabes ¿que? Consiguió que entraras en la mejor escuela de Italia es una de señoritas donde vas a salir hecha toda una dama._

_Annie vio a su madre incrédula mientras se secaba las lágrimas. – Por dios mamá estamos en el siglo XXI, no en 1912 – Se puso de pies. – ¿Cuando nos vamos?_

_-Esta noche._

_Annie negó.- No dame tiempo por lo menos dos días necesito despedirme, por favor._

_Su madre intercambio mirada con el padre y este le guiño el ojo, con unos suspiros asintió. – Esta bien Annie. _

_Annie se fue a su cuarto y lloro amargamente, había descubierto una triste verdad que le quemaba el alma y estaba a punto de perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo había ganado, amigas, cariño y Archie. Ahora no sabia que hacer se sentía tan sola que triste es pagar por los errores de sus padres hubiese sido mejor que nunca naciera no quería unos padres tan mentirosos y tan falta de amor, les dijeron todas esas cosas sin importa como ella sufría por dentro, ¿que pasaría con ella en el futuro? no quería estar atada a un hombre que no la amare y menos entregarse sin amor, eso fue lo que paso ellos la había concebido por capricho no por amor Annie enterró la cara en la almohada para callar sus fuertes sollozos esto era tan doloroso su vida a partir de ahora seria tan miserable, esa noche lloraba una perdida, la perdida del amor y el respeto hacia esos desconocidos que decían ser sus padres._

_**Fin del**__**Flash back**_

Terry llevo a Candy al colegio la dejo ahí y después paso a la universidad este año empezaba con varios parciales teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto de graduarse iba contento tarareando una canción este verano fue inolvidable para él quien iba a decir que se la iba a pasar tan bien en compañía de sus amigos y de esas chicas tan tiernas, las pudo conocer mas afondo y le gusto lo que vio y conoció en cada una de ellas, sin duda sus amigos tenían suerte al contar con niñas tan dulces y de espíritus libres que transmitían paz.

Terry llego y aparco el carro en el estacionamiento encontrándose con Stear que le sonreía mientras estrechaba las manos.

- No veo a Archie – dijo Terry buscándolo por los alrededores con la mirada.

Stear se encogió de hombros. – Esta mal, Annie se va a Italia parece que sus padres de divorcian y ella se va con su madre. No me dio muchos detalles anoche cuando llego estaba desecho y hoy no tenia ánimos para nada.

Terry negó con la cabeza. – Vaya lo siento eso debió de ser difícil, para lo interesado que Archie estaba en ella, jamás pensé verlo así.

- Ni yo y aquí entre nos yo también me podría como loco si Patty se va.

Terry trago grueso que seria de él sin Candy negó con la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos tan estúpidos todos tenían que tomar caminos distintos aunque sea doloroso pero eso era algo que aun no estaba dispuesto a afrontar, definitivamente compadecía a Archie.

- Otra noticia Neil se retiro de la universidad – dijo Stear despreocupado. – Parece que se fue no estoy seguro, creo que esta vez se fue con su madre de vacaciones a Barbados.

- Neil no era importante aquí, de todas maneras si se fue mejor no era bueno en el futbol ni bueno en las clases no era bueno en nada era solo un molesto estorbo – a Terry se le notaba la amargura en la voz

Stear rio no tomándole atención al tono de voz de Terry. – Eso es cierto ¿recuerdas cuando el infeliz lanzo un pase pero se lo lanzo al equipo contrario?

- Como no recordarlo por poco perdemos – el teléfono de Terry empezó a sonar lo saco del bolsillo era su padre.

- Papá ¿como estas?

- _Tiempo si oír tu voz hijo cuéntame ¿ya regresaron de las vacaciones?_

- Si hace tres días.

- _Que bien voy en camino llegare esta tarde._

- Bien ¿quieres que te recoja en el aeropuerto?

- _No, solo quiero que no le digas nada a tu madre quiero sorprenderla._

Terry rodo los ojos. – Siempre la sorprendes cuando menos lo espera – su tono iba cargado con ironías y su padre no lo paso por alto.

- _Deja las ironías a un lado hijo, en fin te veo en cuanto llegue._

- Ok adiós – y corto la comunicación.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí una Susana había escuchado muy atenta la conversación que Terry sostuvo con su padre. Con una sonrisa en su cara se cantonero caminando de regreso a la cafetería.

- _Así que Neil se fue_ – se dijo al mismo tiempo que revisaba el menú. – _Y ni se despidió de mi el infeliz, pero bueno yo no le dije que en pocas palabras que no quería nada de él _– Susana suspiro. – _Gracias a dios no se dio cuenta del dinero que le quite. _

Susana había revisado la habitación de Neil en Escocia cuando él no estaba, tenia un fajo de billetes, que bueno que consiguió efectivo y no una chequera ya que nunca iba a poder cobrarlo, ese dinero lo uso para pagar su viaje de regreso y por las cuentas que saco también le alcanzaba para irse a Estados Unidos haya iba a tener una posibilidad de empezar de nuevo pero no se iba a ir sin primero vengarse de quienes le hicieron daño, Susana pidió un jugo de naranja, mientras esperaba su servició marco un numero de teléfono iba a empezar primero por la perra vieja quita marido.

…..

Eleanor llegó temprano a la Boutique y se encontró con Clarisa rindiéndole cuenta de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, mientras que Margaret del otro lado escuchaba atenta ya que Eleanor cambio la conversación y empezó a hablar de lo hermoso que fue el verano, pero su rostro se descompuso al recordar el accidente.

- Eleanor lo que me cuentas es doloroso, pobre chico.

- Si clarisa es terrible por lo que esta pasado solo espero que pueda recuperarse pronto.

Siguieron hablando hasta que el teléfono de la oficina sonó y clarisa lo tomo.

- Buenos días Boutique "FrasckParadise"

- Bueno días por favor con la señora Eleanor

- ¿De parte?

- De una clienta que desea urgente hablar con ella.

Clarisa frunció el ceño y le tendió el teléfono a Eleanor. – Dice que es una clienta que quiere hablar urgente contigo.

Eleanor hizo una mueca y luego hablo. – Soy Eleanor ¿desea hablar conmigo?

- Señora Eleanor soy Susana disculpe todo este teatro pero no quiero que ninguna de sus empleadas sepan que esta hablando conmigo.

Eleanor miro a Clarisa. – Dime del ¿porque de tu llamada?

- Necesito contarte algo importante podemos vernos en la cafetería que esta a unas cuadras de su boutique.

- Bien si es algo realmente importante te veré ahí.

- Y por favor no diga nada a nadie.

- Bien adiós – Eleanor corto y devolviendo el teléfono a su lugar le molestaba recibir ordenes pero si era algo realmente importante tenia que averiguarlo, esta muchachita había sido la novia de Terry podría ser que de él se tratara el asunto.

Clarisa la observo mientras Eleanor se masajeaba la sien. – Y bien ¿quien era? una clienta loca por devolver la mercancía o por hacer mas pedidos.

A Eleanor tampoco le gustaba mentir y mucho menos a su amiga pero iba a darle su palabra a esa muchachita que en cierto modo la dejo un poco angustiada.

- Si es un cliente… quiere hablar conmigo en privado – se puso de pies y tomo su bolso. – Nos vemos dentro de unos minutos.

Clarisa asintió algo no estaba bien ahí Eleanor se veía rara.

- ¡Mama! – los chillidos de Eliza se escuchaban por toda la casa, desde que había llegado su humor estaba de lo peor.

- Nada Eliza te quedaras aquí.

- No entiendo porque no nos largamos lejos de aquí.

- Porque no, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, esta casa es lo único que me queda de tu padre – la mujer vio alrededor de la misma. – En ella me siento segura es como si él estuviera aquí.

Eliza rodo los ojos. – _Estas enferma _– pensó. – Por favor mamá no te pido que la vendas solo que nos mudemos y siempre puedes regresar de visita.

No, no y no, ya basta que me agotas la paciencia lo único que voy a hacer por ti es cambiarte de colegio no quiero que estés en el mismo lugar que esos buitres – Sara tomo su bolso y salió de la casa, estaba decidida a todo con tal que su hija no volviera a pisar ese colegio donde estaba esas mocosas del demonio.

…

Candy se encontró con Patty y se dieron un gran abrazo mientras entraban a clase melisa se les unió después de unas horas que las clases habían empezado susurrando que después le contaba que había pasado durante su regreso.

Una vez que el timbre del receso sonó las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron platicando faltaba algo en el habiente desde que habían llegado todo era tan extraño.

- Melisa ¿como fue tu viaje de regreso? – Pregunto Patty mientras sacaba un sandwich.

Ella se encogió de hombros. – Bien… me dolió no ver a Anthony pero… no se podía hacer nada fue su decisión.

- A mi también, no se porque no quiso vernos.

Petty que se encontraba en las nubes no sabia de lo que ellas hablaban así que las chicas le platicaron lo sucedido volviendo esta a tierra.

- Me da pena lo que me cuentan, quizás le dio vergüenza que lo vieran así - prosigue Patty mientras muerde sándwich.

Candy bebió de su jugo. – No le tengo lastima si eso pensó.

- Después que te fuiste ese día Candy fui y hable con mi padre – Melisa hace una pausa mientras se sienta junto a Patty y Candy. – Le dije que… quería estudiar medicina ser ese alguien que cuide de las personas ser como él.

Candy y Patty la observaron y le tomaron la mano cada una.

- Lo que dices es maravilloso Melisa – dice Candy con ternura.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Candy pero… ¿lo haces por Anthony?

Melisa asintió. – En parte si, quiero estar ahí para él cuando sea el momento, no pierdo las esperanzas de volver a verlo y cuidarlo como se lo merece.

- Este tiempo me di cuenta que lo quieres, lamento a ver sido una piedra en tu camino no me di cuenta hasta que sucedió el accidente.

Melisa negó. – No Candy, tú nunca fuiste una piedra, la única entrometida siempre fue Eliza cuando Anthony te escogió por encima de ella yo en el fondo estaba feliz porque al fin estaba con alguien que si valía la pena.

- Pero lo nuestro nunca fue en serio fue solo…

- Tranquila lo que importa aquí es que Anthony estaba feliz y no al lado de Eliza si no contigo – apretó la mano de Candy. – Yo nunca podría odiarte por estar con alguien que nunca fue mío.

Chicas lamento interrumpir pero y Annie debería estar aquí – dice Patty.

- Si, ¿se ha puesto en contacto contigo Patty? – Melisa la ve en busca de respuesta.

Esta niega. – No y a Eliza tampoco.

Melisa hace un chasquido con la boca. – A quien le importa esa estúpida ojala que se largue de aquí.

Candy sonrió - Pues tus deseos serán órdenes.

- A ¿que te refieres? – Pregunta Melisa interesada.

Antes de encontrarme con Patty escuche a Luisa hablar con Eliza por teléfono lo que alcance a escuchar fue que Eliza se quería ir del país, pero la mamá insistía en que no y que la mejor solución para que ella anduviera tranquila era sacarla del colegio ya que no la quería ver en el mismo lugar que nosotras.

Melisa asintió. – ¿Como escúchate todo eso?

Luisa estaba hablando tan duro que la alcance a escuchar después para rematar le conto a la otra que tenia al lado lo que Eliza había dicho, y esta tan insoportable que ni Luisa la aguanto – las chicas rieron.

- Por cierto miren – les dijo Patty con indiscreción. – Es su madre.

Melisa rio con malicia. – Señor gracias por librarnos de esa serpiente – lanzo la plegaria al cielo.

….

Eleanor entro al establecimiento buscando a Susana entre los comensales hasta que la vio estaba al final oculta en un pequeño rincón y se acerco a ella.

- Hola Susana.

Susana enseguida se puso de pies y le tendió la mano. – Gracias por venir.

Eleanor se la estrecho al mismo tiempo que se sentaba. – Dime Susana quiero que seas directa, ¿que pasa? ¿Que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?

Susana tomo asiento al mismo tiempo que Eleanor. – Señora Eleanor sabe que mi relación con su hijo acabo pero eso no acabo porque yo no era lo que él necesitaba si no todo lo contrario yo…

Eleanor levanto la mano. – Susana lo lamento si estoy siendo irrespetuosa pero ¿me citaste aquí para hablar de tu relación con mi hijo? Eso no es de mi incumbencia ni es tema de mi interés.

Susana apretó el vaso de agua con fuerza que los nudillo se le pusieron blanco esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que esperaba pero si le salía con altanería seguro Eleanor la mandaría al demonio así que suspiro y conto hasta tres mentalmente.

- Señora Eleanor lo que trato de decirle tiene que ver con Terry me preocupa pero antes de seguir debo confesarle lo que paso desde un principio.

- Muy bien – miro su reloj. – Pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

Esta asiento y prosiguió. – Cuando yo y Terry empezamos nuestra relación no esperaba nada de él solo que me respetara y me diera mi lugar como su novia, pero ese respeto se termino cuando me vio la cara de estúpida yo pensé que él me era fiel pero no fue así un día estando de vacaciones con sus amigos conoció a una mujer con la cual empezó una relación – Susana agacho la cabeza y sollozo. – Lo siento es que aun me duele – mintió.

Eleanor asintió en el fondo no estaba muy cómoda con esta charla.

– _Mi actuación se merece un Oscar_ - se dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de cocodrilo con una servilleta.

Luego bebió un poco de agua y siguió. – Hasta hace poco yo no sabía nada, pero antes de eso él había decidido abandonarme por ella y por alguien más… Bueno investigue a la mujer – Susana omitió la ayuda de Neil ya que no le convenía mencionar a su ex amante. – Y me entere que era una mujer mucho mayor que él y que viéndole la cara a usted fue a meterse a su casa y a su trabajo sin tener ninguna vergüenza.

Eleanor frunció el ceño. – ¿No entiendo? mi hijo enredado con una mujer mayo y aparte esta en mi trabajo y en mi casa.

Susana asintió. – Ella trabaja para ti es… Margaret.

Eleanor la boca se le abrió por la sorpresa. – ¿Que? Margaret y mi hijo.

- Si, señora Eleanor y si te cuento esto es porque tengo miedo por él, esa mujer puede ser su madre, su tía o su abuela – exagero. – Usted cree que Terry tenga un futuro feliz al lado de esa mujer que lo que quiere es quedarse con toda su fortuna.

Eleanor dudo un segundo. – Esto… es increíble.

Susana siguió con la cizaña aprovechando el estado de Eleanor. – Estoy segura que los dos le vieron la cara al igual que a mi, se metió a trabajar en su boutique para enterarse de su vida y también encontrar la manera de ir hasta su casa y meterse ahí – Susana tomo la mano de Eleanor. – Créame cuando le digo que esa mujer es una caza fortuna no ama a Terry quiere su dinero y si no puede conseguirlo por parte de él… Quizás lo puede encontrarlo por parte de su esposo ella es una zorra experimentada después a que cualquier hombre caiga a sus pies.

Eleanor se puso de pies enseguida. – No voy a permitir esto, esa mujerzuela me va a escuchar.

Susana se puso de pies. – Por favor Eleanor no le diga a nadie de mi, lo hago por Terry y por su bien – fingió dolor. – A pesar de todo yo aun lo amo.

Eleanor le tomo la mano. – Gracias Susana por abrirme los ojos y no te preocupes nadie sabrá de ti – tomo su bolso y se marcho.

Susana se quedo sonriendo su plan ya estaba en marcha solo faltaba la estocada final, vio su reloj y aun le quedaban unas cuantas horas.

**Canada – Toronto **

Todo estaba listo el ingreso de Anthony al St. Michael's Hospital había sido satisfactorio con ayuda de los mejores médicos estaban listo para hacer todos los analices y estudios necesarios, Albert no perdía las esperezas y no se aparataba de su lado en ningún momento la señora Elroy tampoco, tomaba el lugar de Albert cuando era necesario transmitiéndole ánimos a Anthony este aun seguía igual no hablaba mucho y su humor empeoraba con el pasar de los días, todos tenían fe y esperanza menos él. Quedaba en silencio contemplando el paisaje, su habitación era cómoda, decorada con pinturas de paisajes, montañas y nubes, pintada con tonos azul pasteles y blancos y tenia una gran ventana que daba una hermosa vista del paisaje natural, Albert había facilitado para él una silla de rueda con las tecnologías posibles pero Anthony se negaba rotundamente a usarla no la quería pero Albert la dejo en una esquina del cuarto para cuando él se decidiera a usarla. Anthony suspiro como extrañaba muchas cosas, pero mas extrañaba a una chica de risos rubios y ojos verdes fue tan estúpido al no despedirse pero no jamás iba a dejar que Candy lo viera así… nunca

**Atena Grecia**

- ¿Te gusta tu nueva casa y la habitación? – pregunto Leagan a su hijo.

- Si y ¿porque mamá no quiso venir?

- Porque cree que te hare daño me dijo que siempre iba a esperar tu regreso porque su amor de madre le decía que tú volverías cuando te dieras cuenta que yo no soy esa clase de padres que tú esperas.

El chico asintió. – No te andas con rodeos a la hora de hablar.

Su padre rio. – Esa es una de mis muchas virtudes, me gusta ser directo.

- Si abandone a mi madre no fue porque no la ame si no porque quería pasar tiempo contigo y conocerte.

- Y también viniste conmigo porque en cierto modo te molesto que te haya ocultado la verdad a acerca de mi y para darle un castigo la dejaste.

El chico abrió la boca y luego la cerro de golpe su padre no era estúpido lo sabia todo.

- Bien te dejare en tu habitación estaremos viviendo aquí un tiempo, tengo grandes planes para ti – le guiño un ojo y salió cerrando la puerta.

**Londres Inglaterra**

Eleanor entro a la boutique echa una fiera respirada con dificulta de la rabia y la impotencia que ese momento la estaban consumiendo cuando entro recorrió con su mirada el lugar y encontró a la susodicha en una esquina conversando con Clarisa se acerco a ella y le con voz ronca le dijo que la quería ver en su oficina inmediatamente dejando a Clarisa encargada de la boutique, Margaret antes de seguirla intercambio una mirada fugaz con clarisa.

Margaret estaba nerviosa nunca antes había visto a Eleanor de esa manera se veía molesta toco y Eleanor le dio el acceso.

- Señora Eleanor quería…

Eleanor levanto la mano en señal de que callara. – Basta no quiero que te pares ahí con esa cara de mustia ya conozco tu juego.

Margaret frunció el ceño por la confusión. – ¿Perdón?

- Si Margaret se perfectamente que entre mi hijo y tú hay una relación.

Margaret se le cayó la quijada y abrió los ojos como plato. – Yo… yo.

- Cállate y escucha perfectamente lo que te voy a decir Terry no es ni será para ti no creas que voy a consentir esa relación mírate – Eleanor la señalo de arriba a bajo. – Eres la típica mujerzuela caza fortuna.

Margaret sintió esas palabras como un balde de agua fría pero antes de hablar Eleanor la volvió a callar con duras palabras.

- Crees que mi hijo dejara su futuro y vivir una vida de comodidad para estar al lado de una mujer que puede ser su madre, por favor.

- No le voy a seguir tolerando su falta de respeto en el amor no hay edad, yo amo a Terry y nadie puede juzgar eso y menos cuando no me conocen.

Eleanor rio sin ganas. – Hay mija deja esa palabras tan cursis tú lo único que amas de mi hijo es el dinero pero déjame aclárate algo Terry no obtendrá nada y como te lo dije antes, él va a preferir renunciar a su libertinaje que tiene contigo antes de renunciar al dinero y la comodidad de su casa.

- Terry no es un santo, acaso no le conto que fue él quien empezó a coquetear conmigo incluso teniendo una novia, así que no lo defienda cuando Terry este tan culpable como yo.

- Escúchame bien – Eleanor levanto su dedo índice como amenaza. – Yo defiendo con garras y diente a mi hijo y a mi familia entendiste por él soy capaz de lo que sea, llegaste aquí a meterte en mi boutique y con artimañas, te metiste también a mi casa, ¿que buscabas ver como era mi casa los lujos en el que vivíamos? – Eleanor se acercó a su escritorio y saco la chequera firmo uno con un monto y se lo tendió a Margaret. – Esto es por tu tiempo aquí y lo demás es para que desparezcas de mi vida y sobre todo de la vida de Terry, si llego a saber de ti por lo mas mínimo que sea, sabrás quien es Eleanor Baker ahora recoges tus cosas y vete – Elenaor le dio la espalda estaba furiosa.

Margaret arrugo el cheque y se lo tiro. – No quiero su dinero ni el de Terry yo a él lo amo… aunque jamás lo vaya creer – con estas ultimas palabras se marcho.

Clarisa que estaba afuera escuchando los gritos entro a la oficina de Eleanor y puso una mano en los hombros.

- ¿Estas bien?

Elanor negó. – Siéntate necesito desahogarme con alguien.

…

La tarde paso de prisa mientras el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor cuando las chicas salían del colegio se encontraron a un Archie pensativo tenia la mirada baja y las manos metidas dentro del bolsillo recostado de su auto.

Candy fue la primer en acercarse a saludar. – Hola, que bueno verte, Annie no ha venido hoy al colegio.

- Hola, es bueno verlas – recorrió con la mirada saludando a cada una. – Sé que Annie no está y es por eso que estoy aquí – Archie suspiro con tristeza. – Ella se fue.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas.

- Como que se fue ¿a donde? – Pregunto Patty.

- Es una larga historia.

Archie les conto lo que paso después de que Annie llegara de las vacaciones mientras cada una daba una opinión diferente pero no dejaba de lamentarse su partida e incluso no poder despedirse, por ultimo Archie antes de marcharse le dio un sobre que Annie les había dejado con eso se despido para dejarle privacidad y entro en su auto.

- Ábrelo Melisa me urge saber – dijo Patty ansiosa.

Melisa abrió el sobre y se encontró con una cara y la abrió enseguida empezó a leerla en voz alta.

_**Para: Mis queridas amigas Patty, Melisa y Candy.**_

_**De: Annie.**_

_**Cuando estén leyendo esta carta ya abre partido hacia Italia soy consiente que Archie le conto la verdad acerca de mi padre y el porque de mi partida tan repentina, puede que me estén odiando en este momento por irme sin despedirme pero como le dije a Archie, odio las despedidas nunca me he acostumbrado a decir adiós ya bastante fuerte es despedirse de Archie. Lo único que me queda decirles pero mas es una petición, que pase lo que pase siempre estén unidas como hermanas que son, durante este tiempo les he tomado mucho cariño y ya las considero mas que amigas son mis hermanas, sigan adelante y les juro que cuando menos se lo esperen estaré de regreso para seguir compartiendo aventuras.**_

_**Luchen por su sueños amen con pasión y rían con alegría, las quiero mucho y las llevare siempre en mi corazón.**_

_**PDT: aquí abajo les dejo la dirección del domicilio de la casa de mi tía Indira en Italia, en cuanto este instalada les aviso y platicamos por Skype o por correo electrónico. Hay unas hermosas fotos que les deje espero que les guste yo me quede con otras, Abrazos y besos.**_

_**CON AMOR ANNIE. **_

Las chicas rieron pero con lagrimas en los ojos Melisa metió la mano en el sobre y saco varios fatos y se le enseño a Candy y a Patty que rieron. Las fotos eran de ellas y de los chicos, en una salía Candy haciendo cara de tonta, en la otra salía Patty riendo con Melisa sin saber que fueron fotografiadas en una salía Archie con Stear y Terry, todas suspiraron se veían guapos los chicos, Archie estaba recostado de Stear con una mano metida en el bolsillo trasero y el pulgar de la otra metida en el bolsillo delantero, llevaba una franela gris que se amoldaba a su cuerpo jeans pulcramente y unos tenis blancos con azul oscuro, su cabello castaño finamente peinado hacia atrás no sonreía pero tenia una mirada picara, Stear salía con el brazo encima del hombro de Terry en jeans y sandalias con un suerte verde un poco ligero pero de igual forma se notaban los músculos de sus bises y pecho, sonreía complació, Terry tenia las manos en los bolsillo, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas ceñida a sus musculoso cuerpo unas bermudas con unas sandalias y el pelo ligeramente despeinado por el viento y una media sonrisa que le cortaba la respiración a cualquiera.

Patty se la quito de las manos a Melisa. – Me quedare con esta.

Candy se la quito. – Yo soy la que me quedare con ella.

- Muy bien córtenla donde sale su galán y ya – dijo Melisa al verlas peleándose.

- ¡No! - las dos gritaron al unísono. Más Candy prosiguió.

- Pediría la esencia de la foto en ella salen tan felices – recorrió con el pulgar la cara de Terry.

- Es cierto, bueno porque mejor sacamos una copia – Sugirió Patty.

Candy asintió. – Me parece perfecto.

Luego siguieron viendo las fotos en las demás salían Candy con Annie, en las otras Patty con Melisa y las demás después salían ellas con los chicos haciendo caras cómicas, se repartieron las fotos, Candy tomando las de Terry y algunas de ellos dos, también las que salían con sus amiga, lo mismo hizo Patty y Melisa.

….

Richard había salido del aeropuerto listo para abordar un taxi cuando una joven rubia lo tomo del brazo este automáticamente reacciono a la defensiva.

- Lo siento señor Grandchester no fue mi intención ser tan falta de respeto – dijo en un tono no muy sincero.

- No haga eso la próxima vez.

- Lo entiendo, no se si me recuerda soy Susana Marlow la… ex novia de Terry.

Richard asintió mientras la estudia. – Si ya la recuerdo, dígame ¿que se le ofrece?

- Me gustaría hablar con usted.

Richard vio su reloj. – No creo que sea posible señorita Marlow.

- Por favor le tengo que decir algo urgente no tomara mas de 5 minutos – cruzo los dedos. – Se lo prometo.

Richard suspiro. – Bien vamos a la cafetería del aeropuerto y de verdad espero que sea breve.

Susana sonriera ya tenia al hombre ahora que comience el teatro, tenia que ser muy cuidadosa en sus palabras.

Richard fue directo a la barra a pedir café luego como todo un caballero le acomodo la silla a Susana puso su abrigo en el respaldo de la su silla y por ultimo se sentó afrente de Susana.

- ¿Y bien? – estudio su rostro.

- Mire no se como decirle esto sin que suene vulgar en incluso falta de respeto pero es muy importante que lo sepa.

El asintió. – Continúe.

Pero antes de que Susana siguiera la camarera había venido con su pedido coloco dos taza de café enfrente de ellos y se retiro.

- Bueno…Terry me dejo porque hay alguien que le atrae como mujer y no es precisamente una mujer.

Richard se hago con el café empezó a toser

- Oh dios – Susana se paro de la silla de un salto y empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda y después agarro una servilleta y la estiro para abanicarlo.

Richard le dio una señal para que se apartara.

- ¿Esta bien?

- Si, si gracias – luego al ver alrededor la gente lo observaba con sorpresa.

- Que vergüenza lo siento – Susana tomo asiento.

La camarera se dirigió a él con un vaso con agua. Que este acepto de buen agrado y se lo agradeció la mujer le sonrió y se marcho, después de beber un poco dejo el vaso en la mesa.

- ¿Que me quieres decir con que a Terry lo le atraen las mujeres?

- Lo siento sabia que lo iba a mal interpretar pero cuando le iba a explicar paso lo… que paso me siento apenada – Susana agacho la mirada sintiéndose apenada cuando en realidad lo que sentía por dentro era jubilo.

- Esta bien señorita dejemos el incidente aun lado y explíqueme.

- Antes que todo Terry no es gay.

Richard soltó todo el aire que aun no sabia que estaba reteniendo. – ¿Entonces?

- Él me dejo porque esta enamorado de la pequeña niña que vive con ustedes.

- ¿Que? – la confusión lo hizo gritar y bajo la voz. – Discúlpeme pero eso no puede ser verdad, ¿de donde saca eso?

- Mire tranquilícese y déjeme terminar no me interrumpa por favor, se que es difícil de creer pero lo que le digo es verdad y para probarlo le tengo pruebas – Susana empezó a buscar dentro del bolso hasta que dio con su cámara digital que en pocas palabras también se la había robado a Neil. Se la tendió a Richard. – Mire con sus propios ojos esas fotos que esta a punto de ver las tome en Escocia otras las había tomado aquí en varias ocasiones que los vi juntos.

Richard empezó a ver las fotos en ellas salían Terry y Candy riendo abrazados hasta en algunas se podía ver como se miraban unos a los otros pero la mirada de Terry estaba cargada de algo mas que no supo descifrar ¿será amor? que rayos veía, todas las fotos eran inocentes pero algo había ahí eran palpable porque Terry se involucraría o tendría interés por una niña que puede ser su hermana menor, cuando Richard sabia perfectamente los gusto de Terry, estaba muy seguro que su hijo no era casto y puro por favor, pero… no sabia que pensar estaba tan confundido. Le devolvió la cámara a Susana.

- Las fotos son inocentes ¿que quieres? – le hablo con dureza.

Susana suspiro. – Si son inocente pero estoy segura que pudo leer su mirada en cada una de ellas, hay codicia, pasión, deseo, eso… eso es asqueroso Dios santo es una niña, es tas morboso ¿quiere que Terry vaya preso por acosador de menores? señor Grandchester viven bajo el mismo techo usted no sabe que pude pasar.

- Basta no le voy a permitir que hable de esa manera de mi hijo y mi ahijada, creo que ya traspaso el límite.

- Un momento señor le advertir que mis palabras iban a sonar vulgar – dijo están tan descaradamente. – Y me disculpo nuevamente pero debe por favor tener cuidado protegerla a ella, a Candy es una niña tierna que me agrada – Susana por dentro rio eso no se lo creía ni ella misma. – Y no deseo verla dañada por alguien que en vez de protegerla puede hacerla sufrir porque es mucho mayor que ella. ¿Quiere usted que acaben con la inocencia de esa niña?

- Por supuesto que no, y si me disculpa me tengo que ir.

- Espere – Susana lo tomo del brazo. – Antes que se marche debo decirle algo mas, debe alejar a Terry y a Candy ante de que sea demasiado tarde por el bien de ella y de él. Y no le diga a nadie que hable con usted por favor.

- Muy señorita Marlow adiós – Richard tomo su abrigo y salió pero antes Susana le pego un grito.

- Un momento.

Richard se dio la vuelta visiblemente irritado. – Y ahora ¿que desea?

- Se que no me cree, pero para que lo haga le preguntare ¿recuerda el periódico donde salió la nota impresa del día de la inauguraciones la boutique de su esposa?

Richard asistió.

Ella sonrió. – Entonces ya todos lo sabia menos usted, ellos había publicado la verdad de la relación que Terry tenia con Candy. Eso es todo que tenga buen día – Susana dio la vuelta y se fue caminando mientras sonreía triunfalmente ahora si se iba a ir tranquila su propósito ya había sido cumplido.

- _Adiós familia Grandchester_.

…..

Eleanor llego a casa con un fuerte dolor de cabeza decidió no cenar con nadie no quería ver a nadie especialmente a su hijo tenia muchas cosas que explicarle pero ahora no era el momento necesitaba descansar un poco.

Candy había decidido quedarse ese día en la casa de Patty para culminar un proyecto importante avisándole con tiempo a Luisa esta le notificó a Eleanor y esta acepto ya que lo menos que deseaba era lidiar con Candy y también con Terry.

Terry después de beber un par de cerveza con los chicos para subirle un poco los ánimos a Archie se marcho a casa pero no sin antes Margaret empezara de nuevo a molestarlo con las llamadas telefónicas todo el día estuvo con esa molestia y Terry no le quedo mas remedio que apagar el condenado aparato que lo atormentaba.

_- ¿Que demonios quería esa mujer?_ – se preguntaba Terry mientras maneja a casa ya le había dejado claro que no quería saber nada de ella.

Terry fue sorprendido con una mirada dura de su padre que lo recibió con…

- Te quiero en la biblioteca ahora.

Terry se encogió de hombros y entro. – Hola para ti también bienvenido a casa y Eleanor ¿dónde está? ¿No te recibió como te merecías?

- Deja tu sarcasmo aun lado y explícame de una vez ¿que es lo que te traes con Candy?

Frunció el ceño. – Ilumíname no se de que hablas – se hizo el desinteresado.

- Muy bien dos también pueden jugar este juego Terrence y como sé que me entiendes perfectamente te lo diré una sola vez, no quiero verte cerca de Candy sabes perfectamente que ella es una niña inocente no es una de las mujeres con las que mayormente frecuentas esta en mi obligación protegerla especialmente de mi propio hijo. Ella puede ser tu hermana menor.

Terry casi se cae de espalda no hubiese racionado así ni por un golpe pero esto era mas que un golpe era un bomba.

- No te estoy entendiendo puedes explicarme ¿porque este drama tan de repente? Que rayos te hace pensar que entre Candy y yo hay una relación. Por Dios.

- Cuida tu lengua y no es un drama Terry llego a mis manos una información – Richard alzo la mano para silenciarlo cuando vio que abría la boca – Antes que preguntes, ¿te gusta Candy es así? Pero ella no es para ti es una niña – Richard se llevo la mano al cabello en señal de frustración. – Por el amor de dios hijo en que estabas pensando cuando te acercaste ella, sabes que no es una mujer es una niña puedes ir preso por…

- ¡Basta! – Terry le dio un golpe a la pared que sintió los huesos de la mano romperse. – ¿Quien demonios crees que soy? un maldito sádico si estoy con Candy es por la misma razón que tú para protegerla. Pero que diablos vas a saber tu si casi todo el maldito tiempo andas viajando ¿acaso tienes una amante?

Richard en dos zancadas estaba frente a Terry y en un rápido movimiento le dio un duro golpe en la mejilla. – Te prohíbo que me hables así ¿entendiste? tu madre es lo mas importante de mi vida y jamás escucha bien jamás le faltaría el respeto de esa manera lo que yo hago no es de tu incumbencia son asuntos míos y si te digo que te mantengas alejado de Candy lo haces, piensa que lo hago es por tu bien y por el de ella.

Terry se limpio con el dorso de la mano el hilo de sangre mientras le dirigía una dura mirada a su padre. – ¿Quien demonios te lleno la cabeza de esas cosas tan absurdas? Quiero a Candy y la protejo, pero si eso es lo que quieres allá tú me largo de aquí.

Antes de que cualquiera reaccionar por parte de los dos Eleanor entro a la biblioteca había escuchado los gritos y bajo pero no se había atrevido a interrumpir hasta ahora.

- Tú no te vas a ir a ninguna parte Terry hay cosas de las cuales debemos hablar.

Terry resoplo y se llevo las manos a la cintura. – Ahora no Eleanor o es ¿qué vas a acusarme también de algo? – Vio su reloj y dijo con sarcasmo – seguro que dentro de unos minutos llega la policía también a acusarme de robar un maldito Banco – hizo un intento de marcharse pero Eleanor se le paro en medio.

- Vamos a hablar y si das un solo pasó pobre de ti.

Terry se paro en seco y la enfrento. – ¿Que también piensas que soy un maldito sádico? que en cualquier momento se va a provechar de una niña inocente.

- No por Dios, no Terry – Eleanor vio a Richard y luego su mirada se quedo fija en Terry – No creo lo de Candy se que la quieres y la respeta, pero creo que hay algo de lo que me quieres hablar y te lo preguntare una sola vez ¿dime quien es Margaret? ¿Que significa para ti? y ¿porque me ocultaste lo de ustedes?

Richard y Terry gritaron al mismo tiempo. – ¡Margaret!

- ¿Quien es Margaret? – quiso saber Richard.

Eleanor cruzo la biblioteca y se puso al lado de la ventana para quedar en medio de los dos hombres.

- Ya que él no va a responder te lo diré yo, es la amante de Terry una mujer que puede ser su madre.

Richard suspiro. – Andas con las mujeres mayores y al mismo tiempo con las niñas menores – dijo con ironías cosa que a Terry no le gusto.

- Ya esta bueno de sus acusaciones, me tienen harto y no tengo porque contarle lo que hago con mi vida privada porque es eso, privada. Si tuve o no una aventura con Margaret eso es mi problema y si piensa que Candy me interesa como mujer ya eso es tu problema – señalo a su padre – No me quedare aquí un segundo mas escuchando tus acusaciones injustas.

- Lo que me molesta Terry – Eleanor hablo. – Es que me hayas ocultado quien era y que trabaja para mi, se metió en nuestra casa ¿acaso la amas?

Terry hizo una seña con las manos y resoplo. – ¿De donde demonios sacas que la amo?

- No le hables así a tu madre Terry, esas mujeres así lo que quieren es dinero fácil.

- No te quiero con ella Terry hay mujeres mas hermosas y de mejor familia – Eleanor endureció sus facciones y su tono de voz. – si sigues con ella me veré obligada a quitarte las tarjetas de crédito y todas las comodidades que hasta ahora has tenido.

Terry le dio vuelta a la cabeza tan deprisa que casi sintió que se le iba a desprender.

- Basta, basta de una vez que me exijan con quien demonios estar y con quien no, ya soy un hombre y con edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones, me acusan por enamorar a menores cuando no tienen prueba y ahora me acusan por salir con mayores ¿que quieren de mi? que sea una marica que se rija a las normas y reglas de sus papitos.

Richard hablo con voz dura. – Mientras vivas en mi casa harás lo que se te pida que hagas, te guste o no esas son mis normas y mis reglas, mi casa se respeta.

- A la mierda ya me case – salió de la biblioteca y subió las escaleras en grande zancadas.

Eleanor se le pego atrás. – Terry no hables así.

A los pocos minutos Terry bajo con un pequeño bolso y saco de su bolsillo la cartera de ahí saco las tarjetas de crédito el poco dinero en efectivo las dejo junto con las llaves de su carro en la pequeña mesa del café.

- ¿A donde vas? y ¿porque dejas esto? – Eleanor señalo incrédula sus pertenencias.

Richard tomo a Elenaor del brazo y le susurro. – Tranquila querida, volverá porque se que aquí esta su vida de comodidad.

Terry rio con ironías al escucharlo. – Si claro, me largo de esta casa y de su vida ahora en adelante yo soy el que haces las normar y las reglas y digo cuando y donde romperlas. De ahora en adelante no iba a pedirles nada a sus padres todo lo que iba a tener seria por su esfuerzo, sudor y trabajo. Salió a la oscura noche dejando la casa de su infancia atrás y dejando a una niña pecosa que se quedaría con su corazón.

**Continuara…**

Hola chicas aquí el capítulo de esta semana, gracias por sus Reviews los cuales me llenan de alegría saber que le sigue gustando la historia y que a pesar de todo siguen leyéndola.

Muy importante, a partir del siguiente capítulo abra muchas sorpresas por ello me tomare una semana o dos actualizarle porque quiero sorprenderlas con algo bueno.

GRACIAS


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

_Nueva york. Mayo, 2010_

Una hermosa rubia salía de su apartamento se ajusto el pequeño sombrero que tapaba sus risos rubios y metió dentro de su bolso el libro que llevaba en sus manos, mientras salía subió la mirada observando las nubes y los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, iba a ser un buen día, suspiro al sentir una brisa agradable acariciar su rostro. El clima del mes de mayo era estupendo para recorrer la ciudad. Empezó a caminar por las avenidas, sietes años que vivía en nueva york y estaba tan acostumbrada y familiarizada que era como si hubiese vivido toda la vida en la ciudad la sentían tan suya, era increíble todo lo que disfrutaba, veía de todo al mismo tiempo que oía los gritos de los transeúntes que se mezclaban con los de los vendedores y las bocinas de los taxistas, al igual que los humos de las comida se mezclaba con la de los tubos del los autos y taxis, pero a pesar de todo aquello amaba la ciudad, Llego a la esquina de la avenida Broadway y se detuvo al escuchar los primeros acordes de una melodía siempre se tenia a escucharla hasta que el hombre terminaba le dejaba una buena propina y seguía su camino. Siguió disfrutando de la caminata mientras recorría con la mirada a las personas que pasaban por su lado, se desenvolvían tan bien en la ciudad. Al igual que le encantaba caminar también le encantaba tomar el metro era tan rápido y llegaba a su destino a tiempo, en tan poco días se había acostumbrado a todo aquello y en siete años ya era toda una espetar caminando por la gran ciudad de nueva york. Como le decían sus amigos la cuidad que nunca duerme.

Llego al central park donde siempre se disponía a caminar y recorrer el grandioso parque hasta encontrar un lugar donde leer tranquilamente, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por el timbre de su celular, al ver de quien se trataba sonrió.

- Hello.

La otra persona rio. – _Me encanta tu buen humor mañanero ¿cómo estás?_

- Bien estoy en el central park disfrutando de una mañana fresca – dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor.

- _Me encantaría estar ahí contigo_ _para besarte en cada rincón del parque pero sobre todo enfrente de las personas para que sepan cuento te quiero._

Candy se sintió incomoda y cambio el tema. – ¿Cuándo regresas?

- _Muy pronto, no te daré fecha exacta porque quiero sorprenderte._

Ella rio. – Ya me sorprendiste una vez – levanto la mano y observo el anillo de compromiso que adornaba su dedo anular.

_- Si te soy sincero, me fascino sorprenderte esa vez ¿tienes planes esta noche?_

- Tengo una cena con mi padrino que llega hoy a nueva york.

- _Me lo saludas de mi parte, aunque dedo confesar que no soy de su agrado._

- No digas eso es su forma de protegerme – mintió con una sonrisa tonta.

- _Si bien, te dejo para que sigas disfrutando de tu paseo, luego te llamo te amo cielo._

- También… adiós – Suspiro una vez que devolvió el celular a su bolsillo, porque se le hacia tan imposible mencionar un te amo, acaso no lo amaba por algo había aceptado casarse con él. Ella negó con la cabeza hacia un día estupendo no iba a ponerse a pensar en cosas desagradables.

**Chicago**

Albert termino de ejercitarse en el gimnasio de su casa cuando escucho en sonido del timbre eran las diez de la mañana no pensaba recibir visitas tan temprano, tomo una toalla limpia para secarse el sudor a medida que bajaba las escaleras para ir a atender la puerta.

- Señor lo siento voy enseguida.

Albert la detuvo. – Tranquila Matilde yo atiendo – se acercó a la puerta y abrió una mujer elegante de cabellos largos color miel le sonreía. Él frunció el ceño porque no reconocía quien era.

- Sí ¿se le ofrece algo?

Ella rio por la cara de desconcierto de Albert. – Hola Albert no me reconoces, soy Melisa.

Albert abrió la boca perplejo y la abrazo. – Melisa que hermosa estas mírate haz cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos – la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

- Gracias tú no te ves nada mal estas más alto y fornido – se dijo viendo hacia sus brazos musculoso.

- Es parte del deporte, pero pasa ven – se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara dentro de la casa.

Melisa silbo mientras veía los alrededores de la casa. – Que mansión tan maravillosa y muy elegante, observo que estaba muy bien decorada con tonalidad de un blanco y veis los rodapiés de madera exquisita que combinaban con la madera de la puerta, una mesa en el centro con adornos entre ellas unas velas una estatua de un guerrero chino y las paredes adornadas con cuadros , lámparas en cada esquina y en el techo con formas de rosa, una chimenea y los sofás de color melocotón y cojines su mirada se fue más allá y diviso un chaise donde te podías recostar y tener una buena vista de la gran piscina y todos los alrededores del jardín.

Melisa se llevó una mano a la boca - Oh dios mío esta casa es como dicen de ensueño una PURE LUXURY

Albert sonrió. - Gracias la buena decoración es gracias a Karen y la única diferencia de esa casa es que estamos en chicago la ciudad del viento – le guiño un ojo.

A Melisa se le ilumino los ojos al mencionar la que fue en parte una buena amiga. – Y Karen ¿como esta?

- Siéntate por favor – le indico el sofá de color melocotón. – ¿Quieres beber algo?

- Un vaso de jugo de naranja estaría bien.

- Matilde – llamo Albert.

- ¿Si señor?

- Puede traernos jugo de naranja por favor.

- Enseguida señor.

- Bueno Karen esta bien vamos a tener nuestro primer hijo – la sola mención hizo que a Albert se le iluminaran los ojos de felicidad.

Melisa se sorprendió. – En serio, vaya que noticia tan maravillosa y ¿dónde está?

- Se fue a Paris con la abuela últimamente están estresadas y decidieron salir de viaje y a comprar cosas para el bebe

- Me alegro mucho, felicidades Albert.

- Gracias.

Matilde entro a la sala con una jara con jugo de naranja les sirvió en un vaso y se los entrego una vez que la mujer se marchó prosiguieron.

Melisa bebió un sorbo del jugo y después de limpiarse la comisura de la boca con la servilleta observo a Albert.

- Albert voy a ir al grano – coloco al vaso en la bandeja junto a la jarra. – Estoy aquí por Anthony quiero saber cómo se encuentra desde la última vez que hablamos.

Albert suspiro con pensar. – Esta bastante obstinado, ha despedido a varias enfermeras y terapeutas – negó con la cabeza como si no comprendiera. – Es difícil lidiar con Anthony su humor cambia drásticamente un día está bien al otro esta enojado – observo a melisa a los ojos. – Es como si hubiese perdido la fuerza y la motivación, al principio estaba fuerte animado, después recayó y no quería la ayuda de nadie – Albert se puso de pies y le dio la espalda a Melisa su mirada se perdió en el jardín y la hermosa fuente de agua.

Melisa lo observo Albert se veía abatido sus músculos tensos, durante este tiempo estudio la medicina pero también a sus pacientes, por su forma muscular percibió que estaba triste, cansado, enfurecido y sintió pena por Albert quería ser fuerte ante ella y ante su sobrino pero ella sabia que de eso ya no quedaba nada. La sobresalto cuando Albert empezó a hablar de nuevo.

- Los psicólogos ni siquiera pueden ayudarlo, le he pagado a cientos de ellos para que solo digan… "no se abre a nada ni a nadie es difícil de explicar su comportamiento, porque no se dirige a mí ni con monosílabas" eso dijo el último de los psicólogos. Los otros simplemente se olvidaron de devolver la llamada.

Melisa se incorporo y se puso al lado de Albert. – Por eso vine Albert – puso su mano en el hombro masculino. – Quiero ayudar a Anthony a salir de esto.

Él se volteo y la estudio – Espero que si Melisa no sabes lo desesperado que estoy, hace unos meses cuando hablamos me dijiste que vendrías aquí en cuanto acabara tus compromisos, desde entonces no hay día que no piense como vas a hacer para lograrlo – él le tomo la mano y se la apretó. – Eres mi única esperanza.

**Nueva york**

Las horas había pasado como segundos dándole paso a una tarde la ciudad estaba cargada de luces y letreros fosforescentes la gente empezaba a salir de sus trabajos otros caminaban para disfrutar de los alrededores o degustar una buena comida Candy se dirigió a su departamento en Times Square llego al piso siete y entro coloco la contestadora mientras se deshacía de su ropa.

_- Candy soy Patty sé que no estás en casa así que seré breve llegare el sábado ansió tanto verte… te quiero besos._

Candy sonrió hacia un mes que no veía a Patty desde que se había ido a florida de vacaciones y aunque se llamaban constantemente no era lo mismo que verse. Fue y metió la ropa en la lavadora mientras se paseaba por el apartamento solo en ropa interior agarro una toalla y se la puso alrededor cuando sonó su celular corrió y lo saco del bolso.

- Hola

- _Candy hija – _la voz inigualable de su padrino se escuchó del otro lado de la línea_._

- Padrino que alegría escuchar su voz

- _Lo mismo digo, te llamaba para decirte que enviare a Adolfo por ti, estará allá en una hora._

- Gracias estaré lista.

- _Bien, adiós._

- Adiós – y se cortó la comunicación.

Candy entro a baño y se dio una ducha luego fue a su habitación y busco en su closet una ropa digna para la ocasión su padrino había dicho que era una noche especial, porque celebraría su cumpleaños que había sido la semana pasada y que él no pudo estar porque tenia cosas que resolver al igual que la tía Eleanor, está la había llamado y lloro porque la extrañaba pero que estaba feliz sabiendo que ella lo era.

Candy sonrió al recordarla, su tía siempre tan sentimental pero así la quería mucho, después de buscar se decidió por un corto vestido de cocktail negro de un solo hombro. Se calzo una sandalias altas color plata, que bueno que había ido a hacerse una pedicura, tomo unos aretes y pulseras a juegos y del mismo color de la sandalias, recogió su cabello con un moño tipo bajo de cola que sus risos caían en cascada con una peineta de flores de nácar y perlas esta misma iba colocada a un lateral de su moño, se maquillo un poco pasado un brillo labial por sus labios un poco de rubor para alzar el color de sus mejillas y una sombra que le resaltaba el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, una amiga de la escuela de arte una vez le había dicho que era hermosa sin maquillaje pero que usando una sombra oscura resaltaría la belleza de sus ojos verdes, desde entonces lo hace pero solo aplicando muy poco y en ocasiones especial, porque a sus veintiún años aún no se había acostumbrado al maquillaje, pero hoy haría una exención quería lucir elegante y linda. Con una última mirada al espejo salió del departamento con su bolsa de mano, ya en la calle la esperaba Adolfo que con un saludo cortes le abrió la puerta de atrás para ella.

Una vez que Candy entro al lujoso y glamoroso Hotel New York Marriott Marquis sonrió de la belleza del mismo. Había entrado tantas veces a este hotel y no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo lujoso y glamoroso que era una exquisitez hecha exclusivamente para reyes, fue anunciada y conducida al restaurante giratorio View que se encontraba en el piso 47 del mismo prestigioso hotel, una vez que piso el restaurant su mirada se desvió a un elegante hombre de mirada encantadora los años no habían pasado por él seguía siendo el mismo solo que con unas cuentas canas y arrugas la sonrisa que le ofreció fue cálida, llena de cariño por el que un padre siente hacia un hijo, Candy siempre amaría a este hombre que durante su niñez la hizo sentir querida y segura pero sobre todo llena de amor, ella le devolvió la sonrisa a medida que se acerba, él le extendió los brazos y ella se refugio en ellos como una niña pequeña cuando ve a su padre después de tanto tiempo, Richard la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que poco a poco ella se fue apartando.

- No quería llorar – dijo la mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

Ese acto tan inocente hizo recordar a Richard hace años cuando esta solo contaba con trece años. – Shuuu, tranquila – le entrego su pañuelo perfumado ella lo tomo al mismo tiempo que le agradecía con una sonrisa.

- Mírate estas hermosa Candy eres toda una mujer – Richard se sintió orgulloso de la belleza que tenia enfrente de él había llegado a su casa siendo solo una niña de trece años algo tímida, era como un capullo hasta que se abrió convirtiéndose en una hermosas rosa con pétalos de oro.

Comieron y hablaron durante largo rato, hablaron de la escuela de arte el cual Candy dijo sentirse feliz de estar ahí, también compartió que pronto comenzaría a dar clases en una pequeña escuela pero estas las daría particularmente a niños con escasez de recursos que quieren cumplir sus sueños de estudiar y practicar música, Richard la observaba no pudo sentirse mas orgulloso de ella hablaba con tanta pasión en lo que hacia y quería hacer la poyaría en todo como hasta ahora lo hacia lanzo una plegaria al cielo sus padres estarían orgullosos de ellas tanto como lo esta él. Candy termino de hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Candy lo que dices me llena de orgullo y alegría, sobra decir que tienes mi apoyo.

Candy sonrió y le tomo la mano. – Gracias padrino sabía que me apoyaría en esto.

- Candy me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi suite ahí tengo que entregarte algo y hablar – vio a su alrededor. – Aquí no es muy seguro me acompañas – Richard se puso de pies y le tendió la mano. Candy la acepto sin titubear.

Una vez que estuvieron el suite de Richard pudo seguir admirando la majestuosidad de la misma la habitación, si es que así se podía llamar era la elegancia pura, paredes pintadas de blanco crema, con cuadros adornándolas y una vista espectacular del Times square, Candy se paró enfrente de la gran ventana observando la vista panorámica de la gran manzana, la boca se le seco siempre se sorprendía era como una niña.

- Ven Candy siéntate – Richard le entrego una copa de champagne que ella acepto con gusto, mientras seguía admirando la habitación su padrino llego con una caja grande adornada con un lazo hermoso. Ella le sonrió.

- Es de Eleanor lamenta no estar aquí pero sabes que su Boutique es famosa y tiene muchos compromisos.

Candy asintió. – Ella me llamo y me conto como le va, me alegro tanto.

- Ábrela quiero ver que ahí.

Candy rio por su cara de niño ansioso quito la tapa y luego el papel de seda, en ella había un hermoso vestido rojo de lazo con hombros descubiertos era largo hasta el suelo su cintura era de sirena y la parte de la falda era tipo A.

- Oh es… es hermoso – se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

- Me dijo que es un modelo exclusivo de la Boutique y que está hecho especialmente para ti – le guiño un ojo.

Candy se abrazó a su padrino. – Gracias padrino por traérmelo y gracias a la tía Eleanor por esto, ustedes… son maravillosos, los amo – Candy se apartó mientras seguía admirando la prenda.

Él le palmeo la mano. – Nosotros también te amamos – se incorporo y busco un sobre.

- Candy esto también es un regalo, mas que todo es de tus padres – coloco sobre su mano una carpeta que Candy acepto con ceño fruncido.

- Candy debes saber que tus padres siempre quisieron lo mejor para ti, durante todo este tiempo Eleanor y yo quedamos como tus tutores, tu padre dejo un dinero exclusivamente para tu educación y gastos, pero también dejo otra cantidad para que en un futuro no te faltara nada ese, dinero yo lo administre como hasta ahora lo hago. Pero el día en que cumplieras veintiún años te lo tendría que entregar… con una condición que tus padres estipularon ahí – apunto hacia la carpeta. – Me gustaría que la abrieras y leyeras.

Candy así lo hizo empezó a leer y a medida que iba avanzado sus ojos se iban agrandado de la sorpresa una vez que termino miro a los ojos de su padrino buscando algún tipo de respuestas que la hicieran comprender mejor.

- No entiendo ¿para recibir todo el dinero primero me tengo que casar?

Richard asintió. – Así tu padre lo estipulo, él dinero lo seguiré administrando hasta que tu te hayas casado una vez que estés casada todo el dinero será tuyo para que dispongas de él y hagas con él lo que desees.

Candy negó con la cabeza. – Esto… esto es absurdo y ¿si nunca me quisiera casar o si quisiera ser monja?

Richard se encogió de hombros. – Candy tu padre quería un buen futuro para ti con un buen marido que se hiera responsable de ti pero que también te ayudara administrar tu dinero y que sobre todo a pesar de estar casada nunca dependieras financieramente de nadie.

Candy se incorporó y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro. – Esto me hace acordar a esas historias de época es como si hubiésemos viajado al pasado.

- No deberías estar molesta te vas a casar de todas maneras – Richard apunto al anillo que llevaba en su dedo que por cierto no le gustaba nadita la idea el hombre que había escogido para matrimonio.

Candy subió la mano y lo observo. – Pero aun así esta noticia me toma por sorpresa – Candy se acerco a él. – Padrino y si… ¿nunca quiero tocar ese dinero?

Richard negó. – Candy ese dinero es tuyo yo no puedo hacer nada – se que tienes un corazón grande algo se te ocurrirá.

Ella asintió. – Quizás pero… olvídelo, estoy muy cansada será mejor marcharme.

- Bien Adolfo te llevara – Richard la tomo de la barbilla y se la subio para que lo mirase. – ¿Estarás bien?

Candy le tomo la mano y se la beso. – Si padrino gracias por todo.

- Mañana tengo que viajar a chicago cuando regrese dentro de unos días me gustaría que almazaras conmigo y trae a tu prometido ¿cómo es que se llama?

Candy sonrió - Erianth Markides

Richard tomo rápidamente nota mental del nombre. – Bien ese mismo me gustaría que platicáramos más ya que pronto será de la familia y tú vas a recibir ese dinero.

- Padrino en cuanto a eso me gustaría que solo fuera un secreto entre nosotros por favor no se lo diga ni siquiera a Erianth.

- Bien – Richard no quiso seguir indagando sabía que Candy algunas veces era muy cerrada en cuando a su vida privada.

Candy se despidió se su padrino y abordo el auto donde Adolfo después de pasar unos minutos en trafico la dejo sana y salva en su departamento, Candy muy agotada y cansada física y mentalmente se desvistió y fue a la bañera ahí se metió dejando que el agua de sales y escancia cubrieran todo su cuerpo, entonces se puso a pensar y analizar el tremendo regalo de sus padres los extrañaba, no pasaba un día en que no pensara en ellos, pero porque interferir en los planes de su futuro, esta bien ella admitía que se molesto por eso, pero seria tan capaz de casarse por interés solo para recibir ese dinero que hasta ahora no significaba nada pero pensándolo bien su tía y su padrino no la iba a mantener toda la vida tenia que aceptarlo claro si no quería trabajar, pero ella siempre le ha gustado trabajar y ganarse las cosas por si solas, Candy suspiro y cerro los ojos pasado mas de media hora se incorporo y tomo una de las toalla del gabinete del lavamanos, mientras se secaba se dijo que nunca tomaría ese dinero iba a trabajar y a ganarse las cosas por su esfuerzo y así se casara con Erianth no iba a depender tampoco de él. Su vida era de ella y de nadie mas y nadie le iba a decir como vivirla, con quien casarse, cuando y mucho menos como, si ella tenia un futuro planeado nadie se iba a interponer en eso ni si quiera sus padres y que Dios y ellos la perdonaran pero ya estaba bien grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones y correr riesgos.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó y fue directo a preparase café había pasado una mala noche había pensado en tantas cosas hasta que por fin el sueño se apodero de ella, hoy iba a salir a correr por el central park tenia tres días libres en la escuela de arte y no estaba Erianth para que la entretuviera en algo mas así que para pasar el tiempo se iba a correr para despejar su mente, antes de ducharse Richard e había dejado un mensaje en la contestadora anunciándole que se marchaba temprano y que la quería.

Candy troto por largo rato hasta que ya sus piernas las sentía como gelatina saco de su bolso que llevaba alrededor de su cintura una botella de agua y la bebió hasta que no quedo nada, su mirada vago por los alrededores hasta que vio un pequeño niño con carita triste observando las aves que se aglomeraban alrededor de un pequeño charco de agua, se veía perdido y melancólico Candy de pronto movida por un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado se acerco a él.

- Hola bebe ¿estas perdido?.

El niño se sobresalto y la miro con unos ojos de un color azul hermoso pero brilloso por las lagrimas contenidas no dijo nada y bajo la cabeza. Candy se acuclillo hasta quedar casi de su tamaño.

- Oye no te hare daño – Candy lo tomo de la barbilla para hacer que la viera sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la hermosura del niño aunque tenia la carita algo sucia quías lloro antes y como tenia los deditos sucios las limpio dejando rastro de ello en su carita, aprecio el contorno de su rostro Candy casi se cae de espalda los ojos se le aguaron pero rápido negó con la cabeza para despegar todo aquello.

- Dime ¿porque estas aquí y tan solito?

- Me escape – hablo con un hilito de voz.

- Y ¿Por qué? tus padres deben de estar preocupados por ti.

El negó con la cabeza y un mecho de cabello tapo su ojo Candy motivada por aquel mismo un sentimiento de protección le acaricio el rostro apartándole el mechón. El niño hablo sacándola de su ensoñación.

- Mi papá no me quiere me dejo – su voz era triste e inocente. Que le partieron el corazón a Candy.

- Oh cielo no digas eso, por más errores que cometan los padres ellos siempre van amar a sus hijos – el niño negó y frunció el ceño pero Candy para seguir indagando pregunto y mamá ¿dónde está?

- Ella murió no la recuerdo mucho – el niño no dejaba de estrujarse las manitos.

A Candy las lágrimas se le salieron sentía tanta pena por aquel ángel de ojos azules – Lo siento tanto cielo – se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cabecita – mira dime ¿con quién estabas? antes de que te escaparas.

El niño suspiro. – Estaba con mi nana le pregunte cuando llagaba papá me dijo que no venia dentro de una semana – el niño cambio el tono de voz un poco brusco y frunció el ceño. – Él me prometió que vendría hoy y después llamo para decir que no iba a venir me moleste y salí corriendo dejando a mi nana atrás – el niño señalo la avenida.

Candy se puso de pies buscando a ver si escuchaba a alguien pedir ayudar o si llamaban al pequeño como no vio nadie se volvió a poner en cuclillas junto al niño.

- Hay mi cielo quisiera poder borra tanta tristeza de esa carita tan hermosa – Candy lo abrazo ven vamos a buscarla se puso de pies y le ofreció una mano. – ¿Dime desde que hora estas perdido?

El niño se encogió de hombros – No lo sé.

- Y ¿cómo te llamas?

- Dylan

- Bien Dylan yo soy Candy y juntos vamos a buscar a tu nana.

Pasaron horas recorriendo el central park nadie daba razón de la nana del niño y él no estaba sirviendo de mucha ayuda es como si deseara no ser encontrado, Candy se pregunto como un padre podía abandonar a su hijo con una nana por tantos días a sabiendas que el pequeño estaba huérfano de madre, su obligación como padre es hacerlo sentir querido y amado.

- Dylan – Candy lo tomo de los hombros y se agacho enfrente de él. – Llevamos horas recorriendo el parque y las avenidas y no damos con la nana, te llevare a casa a que comas porque seguro debes estar hambriento y luego te llevara a la estación de policía para…

El niño se zafo de su agarre con brusquedad. – Yo no quiero ir a la cárcel – iba hacer el intento de correr cuando Candy lo sujeto por la maga de su chaqueta.

- Escúchame no vas a volver a huir entendido y menos vas a ir preso te llevare a la estación de policías para que ellos llamen a tu padre o nana, quizás ya alertaron a la policía de tu extravió.

- No, no, por favor no quiero ir allá tengo miedo.

Candy lo abrazo no dejare que nada malo te pase – Candy se incorporó. – Ven vamos a casa si – Candy lo tomo de la manito y juntos salieron del parque.

Una vez que llegaron Candy le preparo un baño con agua caliente y roció dentro de la bañera shampoo espumoso, mientras ponía a lavar la ropa del niño.

- Vas a ¿ver mis cositas?

Candy rio y sacudió la cabeza. – No, no voy a ver tus cositas solo te preparo el baño y te enseño donde están las toallas – apunto al gabinete. – ¿Estarás bien solo?

El niño apretó los puños se sentía afligido pero en cierto modo Candy lo hacía sentir especial y querido. – Si – y vio a su alrededor.

Candy salió y cerró la puerta pero sin el seguro fue directo a la cocina a preparar un par de emparedados con té helado. Una vez que Dylan se bañó Candy le presto una franela de ella que le quedaba como un vestido pero era adorable, mientras se secaba su ropa luego comieron el silencio hasta que Candy rompió el silencio.

- Dylan ¿tienes algún número de teléfono para llamar a tu casa? – El niño la estudio con esos ojitos azules y negó.

- Estas mintiendo ¿porque no quieres que te encuentre? No me crees cuando te digo que tu nana o tu padre puede estar preocupados por ti –él no contentos.

Pero Candy no se iba a dar por vencida. – Mira sino me das un número para localizarlos entonces no podre ayudarte y no quiero llevarte a la estación de policías.

Dylan la miro a los ojos. – No por favor no quiero ir a la estación de policías… está bien te lo daré.

Candy llamo a la casa del niño donde la atendió una voz de mujer preocupada en cuanto Candy le conto sobre el pequeño que había conseguido extraviado la mujer chillo de emoción pero por su tono de voz aparte de preocupada se sentía realmente asustada, Candy le dio la dirección de su apartamento para que lo fueran a buscar. La mujer no dejaba de agradecerle, hablaron unos minutos más donde le confeso que no era la primera vez que el niño se escapaba e iba a refugiarse en la casa de un amiguito, la nana estaba confiada de que estaba allá pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta llamo y dijeron que no había ido en todo el día hacia a la casa, preocupada salió a la estación de policías donde los muy mediocres no podían ayudarla hasta que no se cumplieran 24 hora está desesperada salió nuevamente a la calle a buscarlo pero no obtuvo mucha suerte hasta que regreso a la casa a darle la noticia a su jefe que por lo que le conto a Candy no reacciono muy bien y que inmediatamente regresaría a nueva york para buscar a su hijo así sea por debajo de las piedras.

Candy después de cortar la comunicación hablo muy seriamente con el pequeño. – Dylan no te vuelvas a escapar nunca más, eso es malo, porque, que hubiese pasado si en vez de encontrarte yo te hubiese encontrado un hombre malo, la gente que esta en la calle no son todos buenos y nobles de corazón siempre andan buscando hacer daño y más a lo niño indefensos así como tú – Dyaln se abrazó a ella y Candy le beso la coronilla – Prométeme que no lo volverás hacer.

Dyaln la miro a los ojos. – Te lo prometo.

Durante las horas que pasaron Candy le dijo que estudiaba en una hermosa escuela de artes donde aparte de enseñar danza y teatro también enseñaban música y por eso sabia tocar mejor el piano, le conto que su madre fue su primera maestra pero que al igual que la madre de él esta estaba en el cielo y por eso decidió seguir con las clases de piano para tenerla siempre junto a ella, Candy tomo asiento en la butaca para el piano y le dio un ladito a él entonces empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía infantil Dylan sonrió Candy pensó que tenia la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo y por primera vez se fijo en el hoyito que tenía en la barbilla. – _Que guapo va a ser Dylan cuando sea grande – _se dijo. Después de terminar de tocar Candy lo invito a ver una película en donde se quedo dormido recostado del brazo del mueble con sumo cuidado ella le coloco una manta ya eran las siete de la noche y su irresponsable padre aún no se dignaban en llegar pero las palabras aun no estaban pronunciadas cuando el timbre sonó.

Candy corrió antes que volviera a sonar y despertaran a Dylan. Cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos casi se salen de orbitar sus manos al igual que su rostro se puso sudoroso al tiempo que le temblaban al ver a un hombre con ceño fruncido parado en la entrada de su casa que escaneaba el lugar hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de ella. Candy sentía que las piernas se le debilitaban y la respiración se entrecortaba esto no podía ser posible él aquí habían pasado ocho años que no veía esa mirada y esos hermosos ojos zafiros trago grueso y la voz le temblaba al pronuncia el único nombre que sus labios se prohibían a pronunciar… hasta ahora.

- Terry.

**CONTINUARA… **

Hola chicas, me adelante y aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, espero que haya sido de su agrado como siempre muchas gracias por su comentarios. A ustedes que siempre están ahí…

"**jess medina, LUZ RICO, LizCarter, eva grandchester, Connygveruck, Geraldin, Lady Supernova, Amy C.L, Oligranchester, Olgaliz."**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

_**Nueva York**_

Candy sintió como el pulso se le disparaba y el corazón le palpitaba a mil por horas estaba tan pálida como un papel, una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente hasta llegar a su barbilla, sus manos temblaban y la boca la tenia tan seca como si no hubiese bebido agua en días. Ahí estaba él tan alto e imponente, cuantas noches en velas paso pensando en este momento de tenerlo enfrente de ella, cuantos días paso invadida por la nostalgia, el sufrimiento y los recuerdos, cuantos años tuvieron que pasar para cerrar esa herida y que en un segundo se abrió y mas profunda. Ella sabia lo sabia perfectamente bien, este día tarde o temprano llegaría y tenia tantas cosas que decirle, reprocharle, pero no tenia fuerzas esta se le debilitaron con solo mirarlo nuevamente, ver esos ojos hermosos zafiros, y le dolía de tan solo mirar pero era masoquista no podía apartar la mirada de él era como una fuerza superior que la obligaba a mirarlo, deseaba abrazarlo como también deseaba golpearlo y al mismo tiempo llorar, si más que eso tenía unas ganas enormes de ponerse a llorar como una chiquilla, creía que estaba lista para volver a encontrarse con él, pensó que no iba a sentir nada si lo veía una vez más, pero no es así, se sentía tan débil e indefensa y eso la llenaba de coraje como se odio en ese instante por ser tan cobarde y estúpida quería correr encerrarse a llorar hasta que se fuera pero sus piernas no le respondía era como si estuvieran ahí pegadas al piso. Lo ojos zafiros de Terry no se apartaba de su ojos esmeraldas la observaba con una intensidad era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, Candy observo en sus ojos calidez, cariño y algo mas que sus cerebro no podía descifrar. Candy aparto la mirada de sus ojos cuando el dio un paso para acercarse a ella, él se detuvo en seco pensó que Candy no lo quería cerca, pero lo que ella estaba haciendo era recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza estaba tan hermoso con el cabello corto le llegaba al ras como el hombro y con un flequillo que lo llevaba peinado de lado es como si antes de tocar a su puerta se había pasado la mano por el cabello para quitarlo de la frente y quedo en forma de onda en cada lado de su oreja, su rostro tan hermoso y masculino sus facciones, esos rasgos ya maduras por la edad su cuerpo delgado pero musculoso llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca los tres primero botones estaban abierto dejándola en V, Candy observo unos cuantos vellos oscuros en su pecho la manga de la camisa estaba remangada dejando unos antebrazos desnudos ahí observo que estos estaban bronceados y velludos, sus manos grandes llevaba solo un reloj siguió escudriñándolo y se detuvo en sus piernas que a pesar de llevar pantalón de vestir negros podía definir perfectamente que esas piernas eran puros músculos y tendones bien trabajados, sus zapatos de vestir negros pulidos, Candy sentía la reparación agitada como si hubiese corrido un maratón este hombre era la perfección echa realidad no lo recordaba tan maduro y más hermoso, la juventud de él había madurado para darle paso a un hombre muy guapo y ahí estaba ella una desvergonzada sin pudor viéndolo lascivamente. Cuando Candy subió la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Terry que la miraban intensamente, se ruborizo por haber sido tan osada e indiscreta, Terry ante la mirada de Candy se mantenía impasible pero en sus ojos ella observo algo que no estaba ahí antes, en ellos había un toque de picardía y malicia, y su boca se fue curvando poco a poco en una sonrisa engreída Candy se llego a preguntar en que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Mientras tanto Terry lanzo una cortina de indiferencia dejando que la mirada de la rubia mujer lo recorriera, sin dejar que ella observara lo que realmente sentía por dentro se reflejara en su conducta, sentía un fuerte golpeteo en su pecho a causa de los fuertes latidos del corazón, estaba asombrado, eufórico y a la vez excitado había ido a ese apartamento con un solo propósito hasta que sus ojos vio a una belleza, una hermosa y exquisita mujer no la recordaba de esa manera siempre a su memoria venia una niña de mirada dulce rostro inocente pero alegre, trago el nudo que sentía en la garganta, pero él no se iba a quedar con esa curiosidad también hizo la misma osadía de ella que en cierto modo le encanto ya que él no era inmune a ninguna mujer, pero que Candy lo haya recorrido de pies a cabeza sin ningún pudor, eso sí que lo sorprendió, ella logro lo que ninguna mujer había logrado intimidarlo, pero llenarlo de jubilo hasta ponerlo tan loco y vulnerable, Terry sonrió irónicamente mientras su mirada vagaba desde su cabello a su rostro esos risos hermosos que nunca olvidaría como siempre de un rubio brilloso sueltos alrededor de sus hombros y brazos, de pronto sintió unas ganas de acercarse pegar su nariz en ello al mismo tiempo que hundía sus dedos en aquella mata de risos, luego miro aquella naricita respingada solo quedaba muy poco rastro de esas pecas tan encantadoras, esa boquita rosadita delineada, él se detuvo en el nacimiento de sus pechos llevaba una camiseta sin manga ajustada que marcaba bien las curvas de su senos, pero Terry aparto rápido la vista de ahí para seguir su recorrido, su figura era esbelta con una cintura de sirena que a través del jean ajustado pudo ver una buenas piernas que aunque eran delgadas estaban fuertes, se fijo en sus pies descalzos y lo hizo sonreír más ampliamente, tenía unos dedos pequeños y pintado con un esmalte de color azul pastel y decorados con pepitas blancas. Terry volvió a posar sus ojos en ella primero en sus boca y luego en sus verdes esmeralda, un sentimiento de añoranza lo cubrió, todos los días de su vida había ansiado tenerla de nuevo junto a él, mirarla y tocarla quería que se fundieran en un abrazo que lo hicieran revivir aquellos momentos del pasado que pasaron juntos y que habían sido maravillosos, ahí ante ella deseaba y quería tantas cosas como abrazarla para sentir la tibieza de su piel cremosa, pero se frenaba al intentarlo, porque acaso tenía miedo al rechazo no sabia que Candy pensaba de él si sus padres la habían puesto en su contra, aquel sentimiento de amargura se apodero de él de solo pensar que Candy lo podía estar odiando. Candy abrió los ojos mostrando aun mas lo verde de su esmeralda con un brillo intenso y sus labios se separaron ligeramente.

- _Al diablo – _se dijo Terry con ese simple gesto de Candy la poca cordura que lo retenía y el miedo al rechazo se fueron directo al hoyo, dio un paso más e iba dispuesto a abrazarla y nunca soltarla cuando una vocecita soñolienta grito de asombro y emoción.

- ¡Papa!

**Chicago**

Melisa volvió al día siguiente a la casa Ardley esta vez iba dispuesta a hablar con Anthony tenia tantas cosas que decirle, deseaba hablarle, ayudarlo a abrirse, después de la conversación con Albert no había podido descansar no pego el ojo en toda la noche su anhelo era volver a ver a Anthony feliz, Albert la recibió con el mismo ímpetu del día anterior.

Albert toco a la puerta de la habitación Anthony.

- Adelante – fue lo único que logro escuchar después de unos minutos

- Hola ¿cómo amaneciste? – pregunto Albert acercándose junto a la cama.

- Despierto – fue su respuesta con voz cargada de fastidio.

Albert suspiro – Bueno solo quería decirte que a alguien quiere hablar contigo.

Anthony sin despegar la vista del libro que leía con interés respondió desinteresado – No deseo hablar con nadie, estoy ocupado.

Pero la mujer que había estado todo este tiempo guardando silencio no le quedó más remedio que dar la cara, aunque sentía que unos nervios se apoderaban de la boca del estómago. – Quiero que hablemos Anthony y de aquí no me voy hasta que no lo haga – Melisa entro a la habitación con un porte firme de no dejarse doblegar por esa mirada intensa de ojos azules que enseguida llamo su atención desde el momento que ella hablo y que la detallaba con una profunda curiosidad.

Anthony no había despegado la vista de su libro ni porque escucho la voz de Albert pero cuando a sus oídos llego aquella voz demandante no sabia si sentir irritación o emoción porque al ver la silueta de la mujer parada en medio de su habitación sin ser invitada todo su mal humor se desvaneció había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar pero no sabía porque, no recordaba, sin duda era hermosa, con aquella falda de tubo tipo corsé corta, detallo su figura curvilínea y sus piernas largas y esbeltas no era tan alta, pero con sus tacones disimulaba y a la vez hacia verla elegante su cabello color miel que hermoso era. Melisa se inmuto estaba nerviosa pero si iba a hablar con Anthony no podía parecer una simple criatura en un bosque lleno de lobos, "estar en la habitación de Anthony es como estar en un campo de mina" había dicho Albert antes de que subiera a verlo ya que su humor había cambiado radicalmente. Pero no podía dejar de admirar la belleza masculina de aquel hombre ya no era un chico de quince años ahora era un hombre su torso estaba desnudo solo la sabana le cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo, Melisa noto unos brazos largos y fuertes Albert le había dicho que Anthony levantaba pesas cada vez que se sentía de ánimos a juzgar por ello pensó que este estaba de ánimos todos los días quiso reír por ese pensamiento tan tondo, pero ella iba a ser todo lo posible para sacarlo de este confinamiento, luego su mirada se poso en su rasgos estaba mas guapo aunque su ceño fruncido estropeaba las hermosas cejas rubias bien pobladas.

- ¿Quién eres? – Anthony la saco de su estupor.

Melisa le sonrió débilmente. – Veo que no te acuerdas de mi – quiso parecer normal cuando por dentro sintió que algo se rompía por que Anthony no la reconocía, ahora entendía porque la había visto así con una mirada intensa que la hizo sentir importante, si la hubiese reconocido desde un principio nunca le hubiese dado esa mirada.

- Acaso tengo cara de a ver visto a una hermana muy querida – dijo con sarcasmo

Melisa frunció el ceño por la burla de su comentario. – Soy Melisa Benjamín fuimos la colegio juntos.

Esas palabras bañaron a Anthony como agua fría. – Melisa… Melisa la amiga de Candy – su rostro se ilumino por un segundo pero volvió adoptar el mismo gesto frio desinteresado del principio.

Melisa no sabía si lo había imaginado pero vio una calidez en los ojos azules de Anthony en la sola mención de Candy. – Si esa misma – respondió del mismo modo frio. No iba a indagar más pero quería saber si Anthony había olvidado a su vieja y muy querida amiga.

Albert que se había mostrado impasible decidió marcharse con sigilo para dejarlos a solas.

- Y cuéntame a ¿qué se debe tu visita? – Anthony cerró el libro que leía y lo puso a un lado mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos.

Melisa se acercó un poco y se detuvo a unos pasos de él. – Anthony seré directa, he venido aquí como tu nueva terapeuta quiero ayudarte, en cuanto a la práctica de los ejercicios de rehabilitación.

Anthony rio sin ánimos. – ¿Disculpa? Perdón Melisa pero no creo que necesite una terapeuta créeme yo solo me basto si me da la gana o si estoy de buen humor hago mis respectivo ejercicio si no simplemente me pongo a leer un buen libro no necesito de nadie para que me ayude a manejar esa maldita silla de ruedas – con un gesto la señalo. – Ahora no me hagas perder mas el tiempo ni te lo hagas perder tú – volvió a tomar el libro y se dispuso a leerlo.

Melisa formo una O con su boca e inmediato frunció el ceño pero si él creía que ella se iba a dar la vuelta e irse con el rabo entre las patas estaba equivocado Melisa se acerco a él y en un rápido movimiento le arranco el libro de las manos y lo cerro de golpe Anthony le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? te dije que te fueras de una manera educada.

Melisa sonrió con desde. – No me voy a ir Anthony y ahora te callas de una vez – lo apunto con el dedo índice. – Me vas a escuchar lo que he venido a decirte, me voy a quedar aquí como tu terapeuta, hasta que no te vea parado de esa maldita cama, hasta que no vea tus pies arrastrándose por el maldito piso, que pises firmes, que corras y si es posible que escales una montaña no me voy ir, no hasta que haya cumplido con mi propósito ayudarte a ti y a tu familia. No creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tú estas ahí tirado en esa cama lamentándote – Anthony frunció el ceño sin comprender. – No me vengas con que no sabes, porque es la verdad – Melisa prosiguió. – Se perfectamente que tú mismo te tienes lastima, lastima a no caminar, a no moverte como deseas, pero eres tan malditamente orgulloso que no dejas que nadie te ayude, quieres hacerlo por ti mismo cuando sabes perfectamente que no puedes, no quieres que nadie te vea así, que te tenga lastima, pero entonces mi pregunta es ¿porque tú mismo te la tienes? echando a la gente de tu lado no logras nada Anthony – Melisa volvió a colocar el libro junto a la cama. – Mañana vendré a las síes de la mañana y quiero verte listo para tu primera ronda de ejercicio mientras descansa y duerme un poco lo vas a necesitar, adiós – salió de la habitación dejando a un Anthony atónito confundido y furioso, le había hablando como nunca nadie lo había hecho desde el accidente, se había cerrado a todos, no hablaba con nadie ni con Albert que en un tiempo atrás había sido su confidente y buen consejero, ahora todos eran unos extraños en cierto modo ella tenía razón, le tenía envidia a su familia porque tenían el privilegio de algo que él anhelaba, como caminar, pero ¿porque cuando le brindaban ayuda el las rechazaba? Porque en cierto modo algo muy dentro de él sentía miedo a ilusionarse a montarse en esa nube de sueños e ilusiones para después caer, si las operaciones no hacían nada porque unas bolas de médicos mediocres llamados terapeutas lo iban ayudar, si sonaba ignorante antes los ojos de mucha gente, pero la gente no comprendería que él había perdido la fe, las ilusiones y las fuerzas, nada ni nadie lo motivaba a luchar, pero él no se iba a detener a explicarle a nadie sus razones que pensaran lo que quisiera especialmente su familia.

**Nueva york**

Candy sintió como Terry se acerba a ella no sabia si iba a tener fuerza para rechazarlo, ella también deseaba tanto que la cobijara con sus fuertes brazos sentirlo, tocarlo y aspirar su fragancia, tanto era el deseo que se olvidó de que aquel niño que llamo era su hijo. Era una estúpida Terry había hecho su vida, se había casado, y tenía un hijo, un hermoso hijo, sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago y pecho, quería llorar, él se había olvidado de ella, pero claro, como pudo ser tan incrédula para pensar que Terry podía enamorarse de una niña estúpida e inmadura como lo fue ella, era lógico que buscara una verdadera mujer de su edad para casarse y forma una familia, que le diera los hijos que él quisiera. – Hijo – susurro Candy con voz quebrada, si hace unas semanas le hubiesen dicho que iba a convivir por unas horas con el hijo de Terry les hubiese dicho que estaba locos. Ahora ahí estaba viendo una escena que la llenaba de dolor y la vez de coraje una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos y rodo por su mejilla y ella la limpio rápido Terry abrazaba a Dylan mientras lo llenaba de besos y Candy se pregunto si eso era cierto o solo fingía, solo unas horas el niño le había dicho que su padre no lo quería y no solo eso ella había escuchado el relato de la nana que decía que el niño se escapaba cada vez que le daba la gana, si era así es porque Terry no estaba cumpliendo con el rol de buen padre. Ella negó con la cabeza maldición acaso tenia envidia, que importaba ella ya no era parte de su vida ellos eran dos completos extraños que en las peores circunstancias se habían reencontrado. Lo mas seguro era que Terry volviera a salir de su vida como si nada, de solo recordar el pasado y lo que sufrió a causa de eso la llenaba más de odio y de dolor, hace unas pocas hora había sentido cariño y ternura por aquel hombre le había logrado ablandarle el corazón, después que había jurado una noche jamás perdonarlo por irse sin despedirse mucho menos perdonarlo porque durante estos ochos años jamás se puso en contacto con ella, Candy siempre presintió que ella era la culpable de la partida de Terry, nadie le dio razón era como si nunca él hubiese existido, su tía y su padrino ya ni hablaban de él. Candy negó con la cabeza como era posible eso, algo había pasado esa noche en la que ella se fue a dormir con Patty para terminar el proyecto, pero nadie le dijo nada especialmente Luisa y Libet. Y no había noche en que no lo pensara y el porque se había ido, sintiéndose así ella con cierta culpa.

Terry tomo la mano de Dylan y carraspeo un poco para que el tono de voz le saliera normal, porque se sentía tan estúpido y a la vez como si ella solo fuera una extraña. – _A ya sé porque soy un maldito imbécil que dejo que las palabras de mi padre se metieran tan profundo en mi cabeza que por eso deje que los malditos años pasarán sin saber que había sido de su vida – _se dijo Terry con rencor.

- Hola Candy esto sí que es una sorpresa ¿Cómo has estas?

Candy sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo la voz de Terry era tan varonilmente sexy, era como música para sus oídos, después de tanto tiempo si escucharla y al pronunciar su nombre fue bálsamo para sus heridas, porque él seguía teniendo ese poder sobre ella aun después de tantos años, pero no, no iba a sucumbir tan fácil a sus encantos porque era tan débil y estúpida cuando de Terry se trataba, solo por hablar y pronunciar su nombre se ponía como un gatito en busca de acicalamiento. – _Pero no, no y no –_ se dijo Candy y se cruzó de brazos y antes de hablar se concentro en todo el tiempo que estuvo sin saber de él para actuar como quería, fría, tan fría como hielo.

- Vaya si que es una sorpresa, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, veo que tú has estado de maravilla – dijo con ironías que para Terry eso no pasó desapercibido. – Hasta tienes un hermoso hijo – su mirada se dirigió a Dylan y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cómplice que el niño correspondió de igual modo.

Terry alzo una ceja con arrogancia. – Gracias mi hijo es lo más apreciado que tengo – lo dijo tajantemente. – Debo confesar que estas muy hermosa.

Candy por mas que no quería que las palabras de Terry la afectaran no pudo contra eso y se ruborizo la voz casi le salió en susurro y se maldijo por su debilidad. – Gracias.

Terry sonreía orgulloso, había observado el rubor de Candy subir desde su cuello hasta cubrir todo su rostro tenia unas ganas enorme de reír abiertamente, pero se contuvo aun la notaba tensa y algo distante a pesar de tenerla a un solo paso de él.

- Dylan cariño – llamo Candy después que se hubo calmado. – Porque no vas a la habitación de huésped y cambias esa camisa, ahí esta tu ropa ya limpia y seca – le indico con la mano el pasillo que lo conducía a la habitación.

- Gracias – la voz ronca de Terry sobresalto a Candy al percatarse de un dejo de nostalgia.

Candy subió la mirada y lo observo a los ojos. – ¿Por qué? – quiso saber algo confundida.

- Por cuidar de él – Terry se aclaró la garganta. – Quizás… – se encogió de hombros. – Te debes de estar imaginando muchas cosas con lo que a Dylan se refiere.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior si se había imaginado cosas que la avergonzaba nunca había juzgado a nadie en su vida y por mas que deseaba preguntar no se atrevía a indagar en referencia al niño. Candy se metió la mano en los bolsillos.

- Quizás… pero no voy a invadir tu vida privada – Terry asintió. – Por otra parte no tienes porque agradecerme nada lo que hice por Dylan lo hubiese hecho por cualquier otra persona.

Dylan después de vestirse fue directo y abrazo a Candy por la cintura cosa que hizo a Candy dar un respingo por la sorpresa ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras el pequeño le dabas las gracias sin cesar y el padre se mostraba inexpresivo pero en su cabeza volaban miles de imágenes y en ese preciso instante envidio a su hijo.

Candy se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Recuerda lo que me prometiste? – Dylan asintió. – Ahora debes portarte bien y hacerle caso a tu padre y a la nana – lo abrazo una vez más y Dylan regreso a donde su padre y le tomo la mano.

Terry con un gesto le indico al niño que esperara un momento mientras se despedía de Candy se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano, ella titubeo unos segundos mientras detallaba su mano más de cerca, hermosamente bronceada sus dedos largos, un poco gruesos llenos de vellitos oscuros, porque se le hacia tan difícil un simple saludo así que levanto la suya y se la estrecho, de pronto sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo llevándolos hacia otra dimensión donde solo ellos dos existían uno enfrente del otro sujetándose las manos mientras se observaban sin pestañear estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro fue un momento mágico, Terry sentía la calidez de la mano suave y pequeña de Candy, no aguanto un segundo más y en un ágil movimiento la atrajo a sus brazos la pego a su cuerpo, había deseado eso desde el primer instante en que la vio, con una mano le rodeo la cintura y con el otro brazo la espalda, hundió la nariz en su melena de rizos mientras inhala la deliciosa fragancia primaveral, sus ojos se cerraron embocando unas imágenes del pasado. Por otra lado Candy estaba pasmada esa reacción de Terry la había tomado por sorpresa se quedo ahí inerte como una muñeca de trapos con los brazos guindados de los lados no se atrevía a subirlas y a corresponder el abrazo, cerro los ojos unos segundos y percibió la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Terry no lo resistió mas, le rodeo la espalda con ambos brazos aferrándose a él por completo era como si se fuera a caer y su vida dependiera de ello, pudo sentir la musculatura de sus brazos, espalda y lo dureza de su estómago y pechos, suspiro al percibir el aroma tan masculino a la poca fragancia que quedaba en su ropa y cuerpo, le encanto, manaba de ellos una ferviente tensión que los tenia atontados. No querían apartarse del uno del otro, Terry no deseaba terminar con la magia que los había envuelto pero tenia que marcharse no podía evitar lo inevitable. Candy sabía que Terry se tenía que marchar pero con una diferencia, que esta vez se estaba despidiendo. – _Será ¿que lo volveré a ver? _– Se preguntó mientras una punzada de dolor muy familiar se apoderaba de su pecho. Se apartaron poco a poco y se miraron a los ojos.

- Lo siento Candy – se disculpó. - No quería abrumarte y mucho menos incomodarte.

Candy negó con una sonrisa fingida. – No te preocupes.

Terry se paso la mano por el cabello y a Candy se le seco la boca era tan hermoso deseo ser ella que hubiese metido la mano en su cabellera castaña.

- Será mejor que me vaya – tomo la mano de Dylan que en todo ese tiempo estuvo mudo pero no ciego y la escena de la cual había sido testigo lo hizo sonreír. Terry junto a su hijo se encaminaron hacia la puerta y Candy detrás de ellos que tuvo una buena vista de su ancha espalda, una vez en el pasillo dio la vuelta y afronto a Candy.

- Gracias una vez más por todo, espero… que te cuides, hasta pronto.

Ella asintió. – Igualmente, adiós Dylan, adiós Terry – Cuando subieron al ascensor Dylan le dijo adiós con un gesto de la mano el cual ella correspondió luego su mirada se fijo en el guapo rostro de un hombre que había fijado toda su atención en ella hasta que las puertas del ascensor se juntaron. Candy entro a su departamento una vez que hubo cerrado con seguro se recostó de la misma y poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el piso, pego las piernas en el pecho y oculto la cara entre las rodillas y con los brazos alrededor amortiguo el llanto que empezaba a formarse en su pecho.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas, como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios que me hacen reír y me alegran la tarde, sé que muchas tienen preguntas y quieren respuesta, como: ¿que paso con su vida durante todo estos años? ¿Que pasara y porque paso? Pues se lo explicare rápidamente, a medida que la historia o los capítulos vayan avanzando se ira revelando muchas cosas importantes de las vidas de cada personaje, tanto del pasado, como el presente y el futuro.

**En este capítulo no hubo revelación pero les prometo que a partir del siguiente capítulo sabrán muchas cosas que las irán sorprendiendo. **

Y gracias una vez más a todas que llena este espacio con sus **Reviews** llenos de buena vibra que me motivan a continuar…

"**LizCarter, Guest, Olgaliz, Ana, geraldin, CONNY G VERUCK, mariekleisse, Alondra, Dani, kennia, Rubi, BrisaL, Lady Supernova, Liz, Amy C.L, luna, CARITO, LUZ RICO".**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

Nueva York

Candy después de llorar amargamente se incorporo poco a poco, un dolor de cabeza se empezaba a apoderar de ella, sus ojos y labios estaban hinchados y rojos sentía la cara prensada por lo tanto que había llorado, fue a su habitación y del closet saco una pequeña caja, la abrió y ahí encontró lo que debió haber dejado en Londres, quería alejarse de los recuerdos pero fue tan masoquista que cargo con aquel pequeño obsequio que Terry le había dado en Escocia, tomo entre sus dedo la pequeña cadenita la observo y de pronto en un movimiento audaz se incorporo y fue directo al baño subió la tapa del retrete, dispuesta a echarla por ahí, pero se quedo observándola por unos segundos mas y desistió llevándola de vuelta a la caja se maldijo por seguir siendo tan estúpida e ilusa, cerro la caja y la metió al fondo del closet, ahí la iba a dejar juntos con sus demás recuerdos, Terry había hecho su vida olvidándose por completo de su existencia, nunca la quiso porque iba a seguir atada a una ilusión así como Terry hizo su vida ella también la iba a hacer se acerco a la mesita de noche y saco de su cofre de joyas su anillo de compromiso, se lo había quitado para lavar los platos no se lo iba a volver a quitar, de ahora en adelante se iba a concentrar en su carrera y en su nuevos alumnos que mas que nunca la iba a necesitar.

Por otra parte Terry después de baja el ascensor se quedo meditando unos segundos, como hubiese deseado devolverse y hablar con Candy tenía tantas cosas en el pecho que sentía que se le iba a explotar, Dylan le sacudió la mano.

- Papa vámonos, ¿porque miras tanto para atrás?

- Por nada entra –Terry le abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ayudo con el cinturón de seguridad. Una vez que estuvieron en marcha Terry decidió hablar con su hijo mientras el trafico hacia de las suyas trancando por completo las vías, el bullicio de las motos y demás carro lo alteraban.

- Dylan quiero que hablemos un poco – el niño asintió. – Hijo – Terry volvió a mirarlo pero el niño tuvo la mirada gacha y sus manos entrelazadas de los nervios. – ¿Que pasa? quiero que me hables de tu comportamiento, empezando ¿porque te escapaste?

Dylan negó. – No quiero papa.

- Vamos hablemos de hombre a hombrecito, porque tu eres un hombrecito ¿verdad? – Terry le hablo cariñosamente para que el pequeño entrara en confianza lo menos que quería era meterle miedo.

- Si – dijo Dylan sin apartar lo ojos de las manos entrelazadas.

- Entonces háblame, dime ¿porque piensas que yo no te quiero?

Dylan de inmediato subió la cabeza. – ¿Quien te dijo? – Pregunto preocupado.

- Entonces es verdad, me lo dijo la nana Enrieta, Dylan…

- Ella me dijo que tu no me quería – Dylan hablo después de unos segundos interrumpiendo a su padre. – Que nunca me quisiste porque era hijo de mi madre.

Terry freno de golpe para mirara a su hijo con ceño fruncido. – ¿Quien te dijo eso? Dylan – quiso sonar sereno pero su voz sonó mas como un gruñido.

El niño negó varias veces asustado. – Ella me dijo que si decía algo de nuestra conversación no me iba a contar mas sobre mamá – el niño se atrevo a subir la mirada para observar a su padre, que lo observaba con gesto implacable.

Dylan trago. – Yo…yo quiero saber de mamá quiero que me siga contando de ella.

De pronto la ira de Terry paso a convertirse en dolor en que padre se había convertido que miserable era nunca le conto nada a Dylan de su madre ni una foto de ella guardaba.

Terry suspiro. – Yo te hablare de mamá, pero hijo por favor cuéntame que mas te dijo esa mujer – Terry le pasó un pulgar por la mejilla para limpiar una lágrima.

- Ella me dijo también que… tú te refugiabas en el trabajo para no estar conmigo porque te recuerdo a mi madre a la mujer que nunca quisiste.

Terry volvió a gruñir al mismo tiempo que apretaba el volante tanto que sus nudillo se empezaban a poner blancos sentía de nuevo la ira e impotencia, ya sabia quien había sido la mujer quería tenerla enfrente y matarla con sus propias manos por llenarle la cabeza a su hijo de basura. – _Maldita sea_ – se dijo.

Dylan siguió sin prestarle atención a la ira que en ese momento a Terry lo consumía. – Ella cree que tú…

- ¡Basta! – la voz fuerte de Terry salió casi en un bramido tuvo que respirar profundo para calmarse Dylan había pegado un brinco del susto y eso era lo menos que deseaba que su hijo le temiera. – Escucha hijo ya no digas mas – Terry vio a su alrededor y supo que estaba cerca de casa. – No quiero que pienses esas cosas y mucho menos le creas a esa mujer maliciosa ¿entendido?

Dyaln asintió con renuencia.

- Bien Dylan porque quiero que me creas a mí cuando te digo que no hay nada más en este mundo que ame más que a ti – Terry tomo las manos de su hijo y las beso luego le tomo la barbilla para que lo viera. - Tú eres lo mas hermoso que me pudo pasar llegaste a mi vida para cambiarla, y no dejare que nadie te haga daño, y no dudes nunca mas de mi. Cuando yo te digo que no puedo llegar a tiempo a la casa no es porque quiera estar lejos de ti, sino todo lo contrario pero a veces el trabajo me absorbe mucho tiempo por eso hijo perdóname si piensas que el trabajo es mas importante que tú o si esta por encima de ti, pero te aclaro que no es así tú eres lo mas importante para mi y estas por encima de cualquier cosa.

Dylan asintió y se fundieron en un abrazo luego Terry se separo poco a poco de él. – Dyaln te pido que por favor no te cierres a mi y háblame, no crea en esas cosas que son mentiras, pero sobre todo no te vuelvas a escapar.

El niño asintió energéticamente. – Te lo prometo papá, como se lo prometí a Candy.

De la sola mención del nombre al castaño se le puso la piel de gallina y sonrió al recordar aquellos ojos grandes y verdes. – _Esta tan hermosa_ – se dijo.

- Papá ¿querías a mi mamá? – Interrumpió la cavilación de su padre.

Terry lo observo – Por supuesto que si, la quería de una manera especial, gracias a ella naciste tú y no me arrepiento de nada – le dio un beso en la frente y siguió su marcha. No quería seguir hablando de ella.

**Chicago**

Richard se había puesto en contacto con Ricardo para encontrarse después de unos meses sin hablar, Ricardo según le había contado que tenía una buena e importante noticia que darle. En cuanto se vieron se dieron un apretón de mano firme.

- Ricardo cuando me dijiste que ahora trabajas por tu propia cuenta no te creí.

Ricardo sonrió mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca. – Si quise retirarme y venirme aquí a chicago, a la ciudad del viento y trabajar por mi propia cuenta, pero no dejando de un lado tú caso.

Richard asintió. – Y es algo que agradezco.

Pidieron café y panecillos de mantequilla y jalea de fruta mientras comían hablaban de todo un poco hasta que Richard pregunto por lo más importante.

- Y bien ¿que me tienes?

-Bien, todos sabemos que George era un abogado, pero lo que no sabias era que gracias a él encarcelaron a un estafador apodado Rufa según el expediente su verdadero nombre es Rafael Leagan gracias a George y las pruebas presentadas le dieron setenta años de cárcel.

Richard con ceño fruncido asintió. – Entiendo y en ¿que cárcel esta?

- Estaba – lo corrigió Ricardo. – Porque cumpliendo tres años de cárcel lo asesinaron de varias puñaladas mientras dormía, hasta ahora nadie sabe quien fue porque no hubo testigos, nadie escucho menos vieron.

- Entonces me estas tratando de decir que los hombres que atentaron contra la vida de George y la prima de mi esposa son los mismo amigos de Rafael Leagan.

- Puede pero aun no estoy seguro, tengo mis sospechas que ellos se vengaron de esa manera, pero también me pregunto ¿quien mato a Leagan? Y porque no se vengaron de quien en realidad lo mato. Hasta ahora no hay nada, dejaron la muerte de ese hombre así, quizás porque era una escoria.

Richard asintió procesando la información. – Puede que también hayan hecho responsable a George también de la muerte del bastardo, Ricardo hay algo que me preocupa aun mas y es su hija también puede que este en peligro, esto no te lo comente la ultima vez que nos vimos pero ya que poco a poco las piezas se están juntados no me arrepiento de lo que hice hace ochos años.

- A ¿que te refieres? – Ricardo tomo un sorbo de su café sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

- Viaje a nueva york por el mismo caso, una vez que llegue a mi hotel donde me hospedo, recibí una carta con una amenaza hacia mi hijo Terrence que tenia que ver con mi ahijada Candy. En esta misma decía que mantuviera a Terry alejado de Candy o este mismo iba a correr el riesgo de perder la vida y también la vida de Candy estaba en peligro, y que de mi dependía que ellos jamás tuvieran contacto alguno o yo mismo lo iba a enviar directo a una muerte letal – Richard se aclaro la voz. – Yo al principio no creí pero después ocurrieron unas series de acontecimientos en Escocia donde se encontraban de vacaciones, cosa que inmediato pensé que era producto de la amenaza así que decidí viajar a Londres. Por otra parte esta la herencia de Candy.

Richard asintió. – ¿Tienes esa carta?

- Ahorita no la tengo conmigo, esta en mi hotel, te enviare una copia por fax.

Hablaron un largo rato hasta que se despidieron Richard en cuanto llego al hotel donde se estaba hospedando llamo a Adel.

- Señor ¿que noticias me tiene?

- Una importante que te contare cuando viaje a Nueva york, ahora lo que quiero es que me digas ¿que investigaste acerca del prometido de Candy?

- Por favor espere y busco su expediente – pasaron unos segundo y Adel regreso al teléfono. – Según aquí dice que tiene veinticuatro años es de nacionalidad Griega huérfano de padres y quien lo crio es su abuela materna Eugenia que hoy en día tiene ochenta años, vive actualmente en san francisco california.

- ¿Dice algo mas importante?

- No señor, que estudia música en la escuela de Juilliard donde esta la señorita Candy.

- Si por eso se conocieron, que casualidad – dijo con ironías.

- Dígame ¿porque ese interese tan repentino de investigar al prometido de su ahijada? después de tanto tiempo.

- Porque Candy se va a convertir en una rica heredera una vez casada y ese tipo desde un principio no me dio buena espina.

- Entiendo señor los hombres que vigilan a la joven Candy, llamaron para informarme que su hijo la fue a ver.

- ¿Que? Terry ¿pero como? – Richard casi se cae de espalda.

- Según su nieto se perdió y ella lo encontró, el joven solo duro unas pocas horas en el departamento.

Richard y Adel intercambiaron diferentes opiniones y antes de contar la comunicación quedaron en verse en Nueva York a su regreso.

Richard junto ambas manos la puso debajo de su barbilla. – Es hora de hablar con Terry y de conocer por fin a mi nieto – sonrió al recordar al pequeño niño

**Nueva york**

Terry le indico a Dylan que subiera a bañarse que después iba a darle las buenas noches y a leerle un cuento antes de dormir ya que el iba a trata un asunto importante con Enrieta, esta que al ver su mirada furiosa ya estaba nerviosa, conocía el temperamento de Terry y cuando se enfurecía deseaba esconderse bajo las piedras.

- Señor buenas noche yo…

- Siéntese – le indico una silla mientras el se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho estaba molesto e imponente con su actitud arrogante. – ¿Quien ha venido a visitar últimamente a Dylan en mi ausencia?

La mujer apretó las manos. – La… la señorita… no recuerdo su nombre creo que es la prima de la madre del niño.

- Es su sobrina – la corrigió. – Te voy a advertir algo Enrieta y quiero que te quede claro ¿entendido?

La mujer asintió energéticamente. – Bien – prosiguió él. – Porque una falta mas y te echare a la calle sin contemplaciones, no quiero ver mas a esa mujer aquí en mi casa por nada en el mundo le abras la puerta y para que le quede aun mas claro le dices que yo, el señor Terrence prohibió que el niño tuviera cualquier contacto con ella, si insiste mucho llama a la policía.

La mujer desconcertada pregunto. – No entiendo señor pero ¿porque?

- ¿Por qué? – su tono irónico hizo a la mujer tensarse. – Te diré el porque, ¡esa maldita mujer! – Grito tan fuerte que Enrieta pego un salto de su silla. – Anda metiéndole basura en la cabeza a mi hijo, y no quiero que esto de hoy se vuelva a repetir con Dylan. No quiero que mi hijo corra peligro por culpa de las idioteces que esa estúpida mujer le mete en la cabeza.

- Lo siento señor yo de verdad es…

Terry alzo la mano. – Dime una cosa Enrieta ¿cuantas veces Dylan se ha escapado?

La mujer agacho la cabeza.

- ¡Habla! – Grito. - No te lo volveré a preguntar.

Con voz temblorosa dijo. – Como unas cinco veces, no se realmente…

Terry se incorporo. – De ahora en adelante no se te ocurra ocultarme mas nada Enrieta por tu bien y quiero que estés al pendiente de Dylan que por eso te pago, una falta mas y te iras, ya me tienen harto – dio un golpe al escritorio.

La mujer asintió. – Si señor, ¿me puedo retirar?

- Si – Terry tomo asiento en su sillón reclinable y se jalo los cabellos con frustración. – Maldita sea la hora en que me puse en contacto con esas mujeres de mierda – tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

- Alo – se escucho la voz altanera de la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

- Soy Terry, que bueno que me contesta usted necesitamos hablar – hablo sin emoción alguna.

- Terry que alegría y sorpresa ¿como estas? y ¿mi pequeño Dylan?

Terry puso los ojos en blanco esto era lo que él detestaba la hipocresía innata de esa mujer. – Señora no llamo para ser sociable como si fuéramos dos grandes amigos – dijo mordaz. – Quiero que venga a buscar a su hija y se la llevo lejos de mi familia, no quiero que le siga metiendo estupideces en la cabeza a mi hijo poniéndolo en mi contra, y si le hablo es porque se que entre su hija y usted, creo que es la que tiene mas sentido común.

- Oh – la mujer sonó sorprendida. – Terry esta hablando en serio, mi hija no puede ser capaz de eso.

- Pues créalo, una vez la saque del barro y así es como me lo agradece, si intenta algo mas o acercarse a mi hijo la voy a hundir que ni Obama la va a poder ayudar, ¿entendido?

La mujer sonaba asustada. – Claro… claro que si Terry me pondré en contacto con ella y si es posible viajera hacia allá.

- Más le vale que la venga a buscar, una última cosa quiero que me envié todas las cosas personales de la madre de Dylan.

- Si yo se las llevare con gusto.

- No se moleste, no quiero que usted ni mucho menos su hija vuelvan a pisar mi casa, mi secretaria será la que se pondrá en contacto con usted y le dirá cuando y como le entregara las pertenencias, adiós – Y sin esperar respuesta corto la comunicación.

…..

Tres días habían trascurrido después de ese fortuito encuentro entre Candy y Terry, Candy por un lado esta mas tranquila volvió a su rutina diaria para despejar su mente y así no pensar en lo que había sucedido, entre la escuela de música, su paseo por el parque el tiempo se le iba volando, solo esperaba que su prometido o Patty llegara para hacerle aun los días mas fácil y llevaderos.

Por otra parte un castaño permanecía desde el estudio de su Penthouse recluido entre papeles y trabajos por realizar, solo salía para jugar un rato con su hijo pero cuando este no estaba volvía a internarse en las cuatros paredes del estudio pero su mente no estaba el cien por ciento concentrada en el trabajo sino en una rubia de ojos verde, cuando se estresaba demasiado subía al gimnasio a darle golpes y patadas al saco de boxeo, haciendo con esto que el saco volara lejos era frustrante pero su orgullo no le permitía avanzar mas allá, no si aun no sabia que pasaba por la cabeza de Candy. Tomo una toalla y una botella de agua y bajo a la cocina Enrieta había salido con Dylan y se encontraba solo fue y preparo un sandwich para comer cuando escucho el timbre, mientras mordía el emparedado se dirigía a la puerta cuando abrió este casi se le cae de la mano al ver la figura masculina parado enfrente de él.

- Hola terrence.

Terry frunció en ceño. – ¿Que haces aquí?

Richard sin pedir permiso entro a la casa. – Me alegra verte y saber que estas bien.

Terry se dirigió a la cocina y hecho el sandwich en la basura el hambre se la había ido para darle paso a la rabia. – No se que demonios haces aquí tampoco me interesa te exijo que te vayas.

- Me marchare después que me escuches.

Terry se cruzo de brazos con mirada furiosa. – ¿Que tengo que escuchar? vas a seguir juzgando mi vida y a reprocharme lo que hice o deje de hacer.

- No, no vengo a nada de eso, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, si después de lo que te diga aun no quieres saber de mi lo comprenderé, pero por favor escúchame.

Terry tenía todo los músculos tensos del coraje y la impotencia. – Bien te concederé unos minutos después quiero que así como llegaste te vayas, sígueme – Terry le dio paso a su estudio y ahí se quedo de pies enfrente de su padre y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, su mirada era intensa y llena ira.

Richard se sentó y le sostuvo la mirada no se dejo amedrentar por la mirada y menos por la actitud de su hijo. – Se trata de Candy es…

- No quiero hablar de ella – lo interrumpió. – Me dejaste muy claro que me alejara de ella por mi bien así que no es de mi incumbencia lo que suceda con Candy. Y si eso es todo es mejor que te marches.

- Si es de tu incumbencia se que la quieres Terry por eso te lo diré sin irme por las ramas, Candy corre peligro y necesito de tu ayuda para protegerla.

Terry se carcajeo con ironías. – Por dios ¿estas consiente de lo que dices? De donde sacas semejante estupidez.

- Muy bien Terry se acabo, te exijo que vigiles el tono con que me hablas, soy tu padre y por lo tanto merezco respeto, dependiendo de lo que haya hecho en el pasado y lo sabes bien, ahora te callas y escucha todo lo que tengo que decirte ¿esta claro? –Terry resoplo.

- Bien tomare eso como un si – dijo su padre. – Te contare lo que paso desde un principio cuando Candy llego a nuestras vidas. Richard le relato las historia contando el asesinato de los padres de Candy junto con la noticia que Ricardo le había revelado hace unos días y de la herencia que estaba apunto de recibir Candy por supuesto no podía faltar la amenaza que recibió cuando ellos estaban de vacaciones en Escocias.

Terry con ceño fruncido escuchaba cada palabra y aunque todo eso parecía absurdo una parte de él le creyó a su padre pero aun tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

- Así que todo este tiempo ¿cuando te ibas de viaje era para recibir noticia referente al caso?

- Así es, por eso Terry te pido que me ayudes, quiero que como estas cerca de ella la protejas como los he protegido todo este tiempo, unidos ustedes dos serán más fuertes y estaré más tranquilo, sabiendo que estas a su lado.

Terry negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que caminaba para ponerse al frente de su escritorio. – Porque me lo pides hasta ahora, porque no confiaste en mi hace años, no creo que pueda lo siento lo que me dices es grave y debes pedir ayuda policial.

- Terry por favor ese día cuando llegue de viaje iba dispuesto a revelarte muchas cosas estas mismas cosas que te estoy contando, pero esa chica Susana me espero en el aeropuerto y me conto cosas de ti que me llenaron de ira.

Terry rio sin ganas. – Porque no me extraña que Susana haya estado detrás de todo esto, pero tú como siempre en vez de hablar conmigo preferiste creer en los demás. Y después de esa carta que le envié a Candy donde me la devolviste con una nota diciendo que no volviera a molestarla y que dejara vivir su vida en paz que por mi bien lo aceptara. Ahora vienes que te ayude a protegerla.

- Eso lo hice por la amenaza de muerte que me enviaron Terry – Richard la saco de su cartera y se la entrego. – Léela verifica que no estoy mintiendo, Terry durante todo este tiempo te mantuve alejado por miedo que intentara algo en tu contra ya bastante tenia con el caso pero nunca te deje desamparado, tú no te diste cuenta pero te mantuve vigilado y custodiado por varios de mis hombres.

Terry después de leer la nota lo vio incrédulo. – ¿Que?

- Si Terry se que tengo un nieto y se llaman Dylan el mes que viene cumple cinco años.

Terry se sentó de golpe coloco ambos codos en cada rodilla y se tapo el rostro con la manos

- Perdóname Terry se que cometí un grave error, pero nunca, nunca te olvide siempre estuve ahí te vi superarte y sacar adelante a tu hijo, solo me queda decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti porque todo lo hiciste solo.

Terry tenía ganas de llorar, al mismo tiempo de golpear a su padre tenia tanta rabia como dolor en su pecho. – No será fácil – hablo con tono quebrado.

- Lo se Terry – Richard se puso de pies y camino hacia la ventana. – Durante todo este tiempo estuve con todo esto en mis hombros, me he sentido impotente por no hacer mas, y ahora que tú lo sabes me siento mucho mejor porque se lo pude confiar a alguien de la familia que no es tu madre, ahora entiendes porque me iba, no quería preocuparla, por eso Terry – Richard se volteo para mirarlo a os ojos. – Juntos debemos proteger a las dos mujeres más importante de la familia, no quiero que nada malo le pase, tengo guardaespaldas por todas partes, te protegen a ti, a tu madre y en especial a Candy.

- Y que pasara con la amenaza ¿cuando sepan que estoy de nuevo cerca de Candy?

Por eso no te preocupes como dije los guardaespaldas lo van a mantener protegidos, mira Terry se que destruí la relación entre Candy y tu perdóname por no confiar en ti en ese entonces, se que lo que los unía era una amistad y el sentimiento que ella embragaba en ti era simple de protección, así que hablare con ella y le diré lo que realmente paso hace ochos años.

Terry lo vio incrédulo. – Como, ella ¿no sabe nada?

- No, simplemente guardamos silencio pero se que ese silencio la destruyo mas que cualquier palabra.

Terry frunció el ceño. – Seré yo el con ella – dijo tajantemente.

Richard asintió no iba a discutir. – Hay algo mas, quiero que estés al pendiente y vigiles de cerca a su prometido no confió en él…

- ¿Qué? – Terry se acerco a su padre. – ¿Que prometido? ¿Candy se va a casar? No quería sonar desesperado pero su voz lo traiciono. Sentía una corriente que subía por la espalda y lo puso a sudar.

- Si Terry hace un año que se comprometió con ese chico.

Terry la respiración la tenía entrecortada. – Pero…

- Papa Dylan entro corriendo y se detuvo en seco al ver el hombre que hablaba con su padre, interrumpiendo con eso la conversación y las ganas de Terry de investigar mas acerca de ese absurdo compromiso, Richard se volteo y lo observo fijamente luego le dedico una sonrisa.

- Hey tu debes ser mi nieto Dylan – luego observo a Enrieta que le sonería. – Enrieta querida tanto tiempo – se acerco y le beso la mano.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto Terry incrédulo no dando crédito a lo veía y escuchaba, en ese día estaba recibiendo muchas noticias que lo tenia mareado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Procesar tanta información lo empezaba a desesperar al mismo tiempo que lo frustraba.

- Si - Hablo Richard. – Enrieta es hermana de Ricardo, la envié aquí para que te ayudara con Dylan, al principio pensé que la rechazarías por tu egocentrismo pero veo que Enrieta supo ganarse tu afecto… – Richard le guiño un ojo a la mujer y este se sonrojo – Tanto como para dejarla al cuidado de mi nieto.

Terry negó con la cabeza. – Esto es insólito.

- Papa ¿él es mi abuelo? – Pregunto el niño.

Terry se acerco a él y le tomo la mano y aunque detestaba sentirse de nuevo como un niño ante la mirada de su progenitor tuvo que aceptar la realidad. – Si él es tu abuelo Richard… mi padre.

Richard se agacho a su altura y lo envolvió en un abrazo y luego lo lleno de besos por todas partes. – Eres tan hermoso, y tan parecido a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad. – Richard fijo la mirada en su hijo mientras abrazaba a su nieto. – Estoy orgulloso de ti Terry – repitió.

Después que hablaron un rato mas Richard se despidió de su nieto y fijo la mirada en Terry, este por su parte estaba cabizbajo pensando en los últimos acontecimientos de la tarde como podía ser posible todo aquello.

- Sabes ¿quien es su madre verdad? – le pregunto Terry al sentir que su padre se aproximaba a él.

- Si Terry desde un principio siempre lo supe.

Terry asintió y se acerco al pequeño Bar de ahí tomo dos vasos y los lleno de whiskey le paso uno a Richard y el de él se lo jalo de un solo sorbo. – ¿Como esta? mi madre – se atrevió a preguntar por fin.

- Bien… te extraña. – Richard observo su vaso medio lleno del whiskey.

Terry no dijo nada mas también extrañaba a su madre pero nunca intento comunicarse con ella porque pensaba que esta aun le guardaba rencor por su relación con Margaret no quería exponerse al rechazo y menos exponer a su hijo y que cuestionara su vida o lo juzgara por cosas que hizo en el pasado después de dejar Londres. Bastante tuvo esa noche como para volver a repetirla cuando se encontrara de nuevo con ella.

- No le guardes rencor, se que yo y ella no los merecemos por como te tratamos aquella noche pero Terry comprende…

- Basta papá, ya no quiero seguir tratando el mismo tema, me duele la cabeza, antes de darte cualquier respuesta déjame primero pensarlo ¿si? Por ahora solo quiero descansar un poco a sido un día estresante lleno de noticias no agradables. Ahora si me disculpas necesito y quiero estar solo. – Terry le dio la espalda para que este comprendiera que tenía que irse.

Richard se termino de beber el whiskey y puso el baso a un lado del escritorio de Terry. – Esta bien, cualquier cosa este es mi numero – dejo la tarjeta al lado del baso, Terry no se molesto en voltear ya que estaba observando desde la ventana la noche oscura sin estrella ni luna, Richard salió cerrando la puerta tras de él, al encontrase con Enrieta le dejo dicho que tuviera al pendiente de su hijo y nieto como hasta ahora lo había hecho, que luego seguiría en contacto, esta asintió y lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

**CONTINUARA…**

Muchas gracias a mis queridas lectoras que me han dejado sus comentarios humildemente y a las que leen pero se mantienen en silencio igualmente gracias por seguir esta historia. Ante todo una disculpa por tardar en actualizar pero tenia compromisos que me lo impedían, pero gracias a Dios aquí estoy de nuevo. Un abrazo y hasta la próxima semana si Dios quiere.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

Nueva York

Terry después de beberse cinco vasos de Whiskey uno tras otro salió de su estudio encontrándose en el camino a Enrieta que lo detallaba con mirada preocupada, tenía los ojos inyectado en sangre el cabello revuelto y su mirada era dura.

- Señor…

Terry la interrumpió. – Eres una sínica traidora, ¿cuando diablos pensabas decirme que mi padre y tú se conocían? – le espeto furioso.

- Yo… yo conozco a su padre desde hace tiempo él me confió su seguridad y la del niño no pude rechazarla mucho menos traicionarla, perdón si se siente traicionado y…

Terry se rio pero su riza era diabólica. – Traicionado si, pero mas que eso me siendo indignado y humillado porque confié en usted como un mismo estúpido – paso por un lado ella y mientras subía las escaleras sin mirarla si quiera le grito – estas despedida y para que no digas que soy malo dejare que pases aquí la noche.

La mujer jadeo. – Pero… usted no me puede despedir.

Terry se volteo y la miro con desdén y volviendo sobre su paso se paro a centímetros de la cara de la mujer. – ¿Porque demonios dice que no la puedo despedir? Acaso se rige bajo alguna ley.

La mujer empezó a temblar y dio un paso hacia atrás para tener mas distancia, Terry siempre la había intimidado pero cuando se enfadan, mas que intimidar las asustaba a muerte desea no a ver pronunciado aquellas palabras ahora ante ella tenia a una bestia apunto de brincarle a la yugular. – No se moleste pero es porque… porque su padre me dijo.

- Me importa una mierda lo que mi padre haya dicho.

La mujer tomo coraje y se cruzo de brazos. – Usted esta borracho y no esta en sus cinco sentidos, dejare pasar por alto que me despidió y que me hablo de esa manera, así que buenas noches – y antes que Terry fuera detrás de ella, corrió a su habitación y cerro con seguro y apago las luces. Luego rio pero de nervios, porque jamás le había hablado de esa manera, ella no se podía ir de la casa tenia una obligación con su padre y con su hermano.

Terry hizo un chasquido con la boca. – Ya veras por hoy te salvas – había bebido poco según él, pero se sentía como si hubiese pasado dos semanas bebiendo se sentía cansado mas la noticia que aun no procesaba lo tenia al borde de la locura.

….

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levanto preparo el desayuno y mientras se lo comía sonó el teléfono al ver el numero no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Melisa cuanto tiempo amiga – se escucho emocionada.

- Lo mismo digo Candy ¿como estas?

- Bien, bien cuéntame como van las cosas ¿lo, lograste?

Melisa rio. – Si Candy no sabes lo feliz que me siento aunque hay momentos que deseo ahorcarlo, pero hasta ahora esta poniendo de su parte.

- No sabes lo feliz que me siento, melisa tienes mi apoyo incondicional.

- Gracias, siempre lo supe.

- Quisiera hablar con el pero se que aun no es el momento.

Hablaron un largo rato mas y Melisa quedo en llamarla en un par de días para contarle los progresos del cabeza dura de Anthony así lo había bautizado después de a ver pasado días convenciéndolo para que hiciera los ejercicios como ella se lo enseñaba. Candy se reía porque conocía el temperamento de Melisa, esos dos juntos era increíble pero se sentía tranquila y feliz por lo que estaban logrando después de tanto tiempo. Una vez finalizada la llamada sonó el timbre de la puerta Candy se levanto y abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su prometido oculto detrás de un gran ramo de flores, Candy sonrió y haciendo a un lado del gran ramo lo abrazo.

- No sabes cuanto de extrañe pequeña – dijo él al mismo tiempo que entraban al apartamento.

- También yo – una vez que se separo de él, Candy presto atención al ramo. – Que hermosas. Gracias.

El le dio un casto beso en los labios. – Más hermosa eres tú.

Candy lo invito a sentarse en el sofá y ella tomo asiento al lado de él mientras se contaban las anécdotas que había pasado en los últimos días. Después de hablar Candy lo animo a ver una película y mientras se abrazaban mientras se abrazaban para disponerse a verla, volvió a sonar el timbre y Erianth puso los ojos en blanco.

- Y ahora ¿quien es? te quiero solo para mi después de varias semanas sin verte no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

Candy le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz. – Tranquilo debe ser alguien sin importancia – Candy se puso de pies y abrió cuando pego un gritico de emoción – Annie, Patty – las tres se fundieron en un mismo abrazo.

Mientras el otro desde el sofá masculla un – Ya veo que era alguien sin importancia.

- Candy como te extrañamos – dijo Annie recorriéndola con la mirada de pies a cabeza. – Mírate estas hermosa y eso que me fui solo unos meses.

- Ustedes también, pero pasen – las chicas entraron y cuando vieron a Erianth pasaron de la alegría a la seriedad siendo Patty la única que saludara.

- Hola Erianth ¿que tal estas?

- Bien gracias – se puso de pies y se acerco a Candy rodeándola por la cintura en un gesto de cavernario.

- Me alegra – Patty le sonrió, pero como Annie no se iba a dejar intimidar por su comportamiento jalo a Candy para que esta se soltara de su agarre. – Ven vamos a sentarnos tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

Erianth que cacto la indirecta dijo. – Candy me voy cuando estés desocupada llámame – sin esperar respuesta por parte de la rubia salió dando un portazo.

- Hay que tipo tan grosero – dijo Annie

- Ya va espera, enseguida vuelvo – y salió detrás del chico alcanzándolo en el ascensor

- ¿Que pasa, porque te vas así?

- Como ¿que porque me voy así? ya vez que nunca le he caído bien a tus amigas – hizo un gesto con la mano señalando hacia la puerta del departamento.

- Tranquilo es que ella son un poco protectoras conmigo, nos conocemos desde que íbamos al colegio son mis hermanas, ya te lo he dicho.

- Si, si – dijo fastidiado. – Vuelvo cuando se hayan ido ¿si? – Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. – Dejare que hablen cosas de mujeres – le guiño un ojo.

- Gracias – Candy lo despido y volvió al apartamento sonriendo.

- Veo que lo convenciste – Annie hablo con un dejo de molestia.

Candy se acerco a ella. – Annie no se porque te cae tan mal, o mejor dicho porque les cae tan mal a las dos – observo a Patty que estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

Esta bebió un sorbo y dijo. – Bueno yo mas o menos lo paso – hizo un gesto con la mano.

- En cambio yo ni con agua – Annie se cruzo de brazos. – Desde que lo conocí vi algo raro en él.

- Bueno ya, no hablemos mas de Erianth y cuénteme ¿que hacen aquí? hoy es el día de las visitas inesperada – rio.

Patty se detuvo junto a ella y la vio con ceño fruncido. – Candy te avise que venia hoy sábado.

- Oh – Candy se llevo una mano a la boca. – Hoy es sábado, como pude olvidarlo.

Annie rio. – Candy ¿donde estas? viviendo en las nubes.

- Lo siento es que últimamente he estado ocupada en muchas cosas que olvido los días de la semana. Y Stear y Archie ¿donde estas? ¿Porque no vinieron con ustedes?

Annie y Patty intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. – Porque fueron a comprar comida – hoy tenemos una cena en nuestra casita y venimos a invitarte – dijo Annie.

- Gracias pero ya saben Erianth va querer estar conmigo ya que también se encontraba lejos… ¿puedo llevarlo?

Patty se encogió de hombros. – Bueno pero que se comporte la ultima vez discutió con Archie y eso a Annie no le gusto. Fue una raya mas para la cebra.

Candy se sintió incomoda. – Lo siento chicas de esa vez me siento apenada ya hable con él y se va a disculpa con Archie en cuanto lo vea de nuevo.

Annie le tomo la mano. – Siento esto Candy, que este apenada por algo que no es tu culpa.

- Bueno basta cambiemos de tema – Patty se sentó en un sillón frente a ellas. – Te traje unas cositas lindas de Florida y la abuela marta te envía saludos.

Las chicas hablaron por largo rato Candy no quiso contarte del encuentro con Terry porque de todas maneras no lo iba a volver a ver, las cosas se quedaran como estaban. Porque ese encuentro fue simplemente fugaz.

…

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí un castaño se levantaba con un dolor de cabeza ya que el mal dormir y los tragos hicieron mella en él, se fue al baño, tomo una ducha y salió cuando llego a la cocina se encontró a Dylan desayunando y Enrienta haciéndole unos huevos con tocino y pan tostado.

- Buenos días papá – el niño le sonreía con un bigote de leche.

- Bueno días campeón – le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?

- Que te parece si tomamos las bicicletas y nos vamos al parque.

- Si, si – el niño se emociono.

- Pero termina de comerte todo – le advirtió su padre. – Luego vio a Enrienta que le servía el desayuno. – Y tú ¿que haces aquí todavía? Enrieta.

- Como ¿que hago aquí? Cocinando señor.

- No te hagas la tonta sabes lo que hablamos anoche.

- Ah eso – hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano. – Comprendí que estaba pasado de copas.

- Enrienta – uso el mismo tono de voz de advertencia, luego se acomodo en la butaca. – Esta bien hoy estoy de buen humor y no quiero que me moleste nada, quiero pasar un buen día con mi hijo – le acaricio la cabeza mientras despeinaba su cabellera.

Enrieta suspiro aliviada y mando una plegaria al cielo.

Terry y Dylan estaban dando vuelta por alrededor del parque de vez en cuando reían o intercambiaban opiniones las mujeres no podía evitar voltear a la dirección del sexy hombre que con su porte imperturbable hacia llamar la atención de cada fémina que pasaba, algunas que trotaban simplemente se paraba en seco solo para admirar la belleza masculina que solo con llevar un pantalón de chándal deportivo y una camiseta sin mangas ceñida a su cuerpo dejando a la vista cada musculo de su cuerpo y su bíceps que se tensaban en solo aferrarse al manubrio de la bicicleta y ni que decir de sus piernas que se movían al compas del pedal una y otra vez subían y bajaban, eso si que era digno de admirar, mientras que Terry era indiferente a eso porque sus pensamiento giraban entorno a una rubia pecosa.

- Terry – se escucho una voz conocida detrás de él.

Este automáticamente se detuvo y volteo. – Archie – sonrió sorprendido.

Este le dio la mano. – Vaya tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Lo mismo digo ¿como estas?

- Bien andaba por aquí y te vi aunque ha pasado años pude reconocerte.

- ¿Estas solo?

- No, con Stear pero esta comprando unas cosas, tenemos cena en casa.

Terry asintió. – ¿Que es de tu vida? ¿Te casaste?

- No por el momento, Annie quiere terminar primero la universidad.

- Annie… ¿la amiga de Candy? – eso si que sorprendió a Terry.

- Así es ¿que te parece?

- Vaya es increíble, pero te felicitó.

- Y ¿este pequeño? – acaricio la cabellera del niño.

- Mi hijo – por el gesto que hizo Archie, Terry supo que estaba impresionado.

- Me dejas sin palabras, ven a la casa esta noche y así nos ponemos al día tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

- Bien, dame tu dirección y teléfono.

Hablaron un rato más y se despidieron quedando así Terry en asistir a la cena de Archie.

….

_- Candy no quiero ir, gracias por invitarme pero sabes perfectamente que a tus amigos no les caigo bie._

Candy resoplo había llamado a Erianth con la firme idea de invitarlo para que alimara ásperas con Archie. – Por favor Erianth deja el orgullo aun lado, quiero que vayas, quiero estar contigo y quiero que se lleven bien mis amigos y tú.

_- No se Candy también tengo dignidad_.

- Si te sientes incomodo en la cena, nos vamos enseguida ¿si?

_- ¿Serias capaz de dejar a tus amigos una vez por mi? - _Su tono sonó irónico.

- Si Erianth no tengo porque mentirte.

_- Bien entonces iré, quiero ver eso con mis propios ojos, paso por ti a las siete_ – y sin esperar corto la comunicación.

Candy llego en compañía de Erianth a la casa de los chicos Archie al igual que Annie lo ignoro por completo pero a Candy la abrazaron y la llenaron de besos y halagos todos proveniente de Archie que tenia tiempo sin verla esta correspondió a cada uno de ellos con sonrisas y abrazos. Stear que no se hizo esperar también fue a recibirla de igual dándole a probar una ensalada hecha por él a base de fresas, nueces y hojas de coliflor Candy arrugo la nariz, pero al probar soltó un gemido.

- Oh dios esta rico. Aunque no tiene buena pinta.

El le guiño un ojo. – Sabia que te gustaría, a Archie no le gusto, no tiene buenos gusto, claro no te ofendas cuñadita… – miro a Annie que lo veía con ceño fruncido. – Tú fuiste uno de los mejores gustos – esta rápido cambio el gesto y le lanzo un beso y todos rieron.

Hola Erianth bienvenido – dijo Stear que siempre ha sido el mas amable.

Hola, muchas gracias – estrecharon la mano.

Annie junto a Candy y Patty se dirigieron a la cocina. – Ven, mira esta carne asada con verduras fue lo único que pude hacer – dijo Annie.

- Se ve deliciosa y los olores a especia mmm… me hace agua la boca.

Annie aplaudió de dicha. – Gracias Candy pero espera a probarla te gustara, cuando estuve en Italia una amiga me enseño varias recetas gastronómicas entre ella esta – señalo a la carne que aun se cocía en el horno.

Patty que cortaba rebanadas de pan dijo. – Anda como loca porque probaras esa receta – todas rieron escuchando cuando el timbre sonó y Archie fue atender y rápido la casa se lleno de bulla voces de hombres, Annie se asomo desde el corredor y vio la figura alta de un hombre que le daba la espalda esta se llevo una mano a la boca al reconocer quien era.

- Candy – Annie entro corriendo. – A que no adivina ¿quien esta allá afuera?

Candy que cortaba tiras de verduras se encogió de hombros. – Un cantante de rock contratado por Archie.

Annie rio. – No alguien mucho mejor.

- Hay Annie ya deja la intriga y di de una santa vez quien esta allá afuera – Patty se escucho desesperada.

- Esta bien pues, es… ¡Terry! – chillo.

Candy se le cayó el cuchillo de la mano. – Estas segura.

Patty se agacho a recogerlo. – Ten cuidado reina la sola mención del guapo y ya estas temblando.

- No estoy temblando – le arrebato el cuchillo y siguió cortando. – Ya lo había visto – dijo sin apartar la mirada de las verduras. – Así que no me importa.

Annie volvió a chillar. – En serio ¿cuando lo viste? y ¿porque no lo mencionaste?

- Porque no era un tema de interés, además pensé que así como llego iba a volver a desaparecer de mi vida para que tratar ese tema.

- Puff – Patty se quejo. – Por dios Candy no vengas con eso ahora, sabemos de tus propias palabras que Terry te trae de un ala estas loquita por él.

- Eso es cierto – salió Annie y se detuvo al lado de ella escudriñándola. – Mira lo tensa que estas aun el guapo castaño te pone nerviosa así que no vengas a decir que en nada te afecta porque mírate, sino quieres que él se de cuenta mas te vale que te sientes respires profundo y bebas un vaso de vino eso te dará mas valor – rio divertida.

- Son una malvadas y basta ya no quiero hablar de Terry y ¿quien diablo lo invito? – espeto molesta mientras seguía picando las verduras.

Patty se encogió de hombros. – Quizás uno de los chicos.

- Pero ¿Cómo? si se por boca de ustedes que Terry se olvido hasta de sus amigos que ni una llamada o un mensaje durante este largo tiempo les dio – su tono era lleno de ira y las verduras empezaron volar por toda la cocina ya que la cortaba molesta.

Annie y Patty intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. – Hey así no se cortan, las estas botando por todas partes – Patty le quito el cuchillo. – Caray reina parece que en vez de cortar las verduras, estas cortando a Terry – y no pudo evitar reír.

- Ya, basta, voy a tomar aire – salió por la puerta corrediza de la cocina y Annie y Patty se quedaron serias intercambiando una mirada.

Stear y Erianth estaba afuera tomando aire y charlando mientras Stear empezaba a arreglar todo para tener una deliciosa cena bajo la luz de la luna se detuvo en su que hacer para darle un sorbo de su cerveza mientras veía de reojo a Erianth.

- Así que te vas a casar con Candy.

Erianth volteo y lo observo. – Si, aunque a tu novia y cuñada no le hace ninguna gracia.

Stear se encogió de hombros y choco su cerveza con la de él.

- ¿Desde cuando viven aquí? – quiso saber Eriant. – Es una casa muy bonita y grande.

- La casa es de Archie y Annie la compraron cuando vinieron un día de Italia, Patty y yo solo estamos de invitados mientras conseguimos un lugar cómodo. Archie y Annie al igual que nosotros viajan mucho, se van a Italia por los estudios de Annie regresan cuando esta de vacaciones.

- Tú y Patty ¿no tiene un lugar fijo? – quiso saber.

- Si lo tenemos – Stear por su tono dedujo que se estaba burlando de él. – Tenemos un apartamento en florida porque cuando se mudo la abuela Marta, Patty decidió acompañarla así que para que ella tuviera cómoda le compre un apartamento.

Este asintió al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. – Yo pienso llevarme a Candy a Grecia quiero que conozca donde nací y crecí. Y quiero que empecemos una nueva vida allá.

Stear que estaba arreglando la mesa se detuvo en seco. – Y le has preguntado a ella primero ¿que quiere?

Erianth lo vio uno segundo y con tono firme dijo. – Me quiere a mi Stear con eso basta – le dio un sorbo a la cerveza y tomo una de las sillas la volteo y se sentó a ahorcajadas en ella.

Entraron al estudio de Archie para así tener una charla en privado. – Terry siéntate ponte cómodo, pensé que ibas a traer al pequeño Dylan.

- No, quise que se quedara en casa, esta reunión es para adultos aquí se iba a sentir aburrido.

- Tienes razón ¿quieres beber algo?

- Una copa de coñac no me caería mal.

Archie le sirvió una a Terry y otra para él.

- ¿Vives aquí con Annie? – acepto la copa que Archie le entregaba.

- Si es su casa la compre para ella, después que se gradué empezamos con los preparativos para la boda, pero aun faltan tres meses para que eso suceda, ahorita esta de vacaciones y decidimos venir un tiempo a Nueva York a descansar.

- Entiendo – Terry bebió – Stear me conto lo que sucedió hace tiempo con los padres de Annie ¿como lograste reencontrarte con ella?

Archie suspiro y puso su copa aun lado de su escritorio. – Fue un largo camino Terry pero logramos vencer los obstáculos, cuando Annie se fue me quede devastado nunca pensé enamorarme de esa manera hasta volverte loco de amor. Nunca dejamos de comunicarnos y eso alimento mis esperanzas, cuando pasaron dos años decidí presentarme a Italia y buscarla hable con su madre que en ese entonces estaba feliz, gracias a Dios – junto sus manos lanzando una plegaria al cielo. – Porque se había reencontrado con su viejo amor según Annie me conto era el hombre por el que estuvo enamorada antes de casarse con su padre – Terry asintió para que continuara. – En fin hable con su madre y le dije que iba a esperar que Annie terminara los estudios en ese colegio de porquería ella acepto y cuando cumplió los dieciocho año le propuse matrimonio desde entonces estamos comprometidos, su madre al igual que su padre estaba de acuerdo pero mas felices se pusieron cuando ella le dijo que esperaría hasta terminar la carrera pero pidió independencia que nadie ninguno de los dos de metiera en su vida, no nos hemos casado pero vivimos juntos y te digo algo Terry, nunca imagine ser feliz con esa chiquilla Annie me alegra los días y estoy mas que nunca convencido de que me quiero casar y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella.

Terry observo la copa que tenia en la mano porque de pronto empezó a sentir lo que nunca imagino sentir celos y envidia.

La puerta del estudio de abrió. – Ese tipo ya me empieza a caer mal ahora entiendo porque lo odian es un… - los ojos de Stear se abrieron al reconocer a un Terry divertido que lo observaba. – Terry – corrió a él y este levantándose se dieron un abrazo fuerte. – Tanto tiempo.

- Si así es – se volvieron a abrazar luego Stear se separo de él y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Idiota.

Terry sobándose. – Hey eso ¿porque? me dolió.

- Porque nunca mas supimos de ti que mal amigo fuiste

- No saben lo arrepentido que estoy lamento eso.

- Pero vamos a beber y a recordar viejos tiempo por cierto cuéntame de tu vida – Stear le quito la copa a su hermano y se bebió todo el contenido ganándose con ese acto una mirada de reproche de Archie pero que él ignoro.

- Pues me gradué soy un arquitecto y por supuesto soy mi propio jefe, ahora cuéntame tú Stear veo que andas con Patty – hablo para cambiar el tema no quería hablar de su vida había cosas que aun no estaba dispuesto a contarle a nadie.

Stear se le iluminaron los ojos. – Patty, mi Patty es hermosa vivo enamorado de ella.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco. – Otro que perdimos y que esta bajo la influencia de la niña.

- Ya no son unas niñas son unas hermosas mujeres, espera a que veas a mi Patty.

- Y a mi Annie – dijo Archie divertido.

- Patty y yo siempre estuvimos juntos, sus padres nunca se opusieron a nuestro amor y con la abuela Marta todo es amor y paz – rio. – Es una abuela muy agradable.

- Me alegro por ustedes y a ¿que se dedican?

- Pues al igual que tú soy arquitecto termine la carrera en Italia, allá tengo una pequeña compañía en la cual el marido de la madre de Annie es socio, ese hombre y yo tenemos cosas en común por eso le doy gracias por apoyarnos a Annie. Fue de gran ayuda.

- Y tiene dos hijas mmm, que Patty me perdone pero no soy ciego y hay que admirar la buena belleza. – rio Stear seguido de los otros dos.

- Y tu Stear a ¿que te dedicas? – Siguió el interrogatorio por parte de Terry.

- Sabes que estudie con ustedes, pero cuando Archie se fue cambie la carrera por algo mas llamativo – hizo un gesto con la mano. – Me fui por la informática, hoy en día he creado programas buenísimos, a Archie le he vendido dos para su compañía cuando quieras hablamos – le guiño un ojo a Terry.

Y este y Archie rieron en carcajadas. – Me parece bien después nos reunimos y tratamos ese tema.

Duraron un largo rato ahí hablando hasta que Annie llamo a la puerta para informarle a Archie que todo estaba listo para la cena.

- Candy ¿esta aquí? – Pregunto Terry asombrado. – ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho antes?

Archie se encogió de hombros. – Se me olvido.

- Vamos – dijo Terry impaciente saliendo antes que los chiscos del estudio, mientras que Stear se reía por las ansiedades de Terry.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo este capitulo rapidin ando muy atareada y se me había hecho imposible subirlo, pero no voy a dejar la historia colgada voy a seguirle como siempre. Gracias por su infinito apoyo y por leerme siempre un abrazo grande. Se les quiere.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

Terry salió como alma que lleva el diablo cuando Annie guiñándole el ojo de complicidad le dijo donde estaba Candy, él la encontró sentada dándole la espalda mirando hacia una pequeña fuente rodeada de flores, él se quedo de pies admirándola, Candy estaba realmente hermosa con ese cabello rizado que le llagaba casi a la cintura tan abundante y rubio era como un ángel, y en ese instante comprendió lo estúpido y cobarde que fue. Con pasos firme se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, al instante Candy se estremeció, ella sabia que era Terry, a pesar de lo años que habían pasado ella conocía bien su aroma y su tacto. Lentamente volteo y ahí estaba él de pies con una sonrisa de medio lado, aquella que le ponía el pulso a mil por hora.

- _Demonios porque tenía que ser tan hermoso y a la vez tan arrogante_ – Se dijo. –

- ¿Que quieres? Terry – su tono de voz evidenciaba molestia.

- Sabias ¿que estaba aquí?

Ella asintió. – Si.

Él suspiro, Candy no se la iba a poner fácil, si quería llegar a ella y que volviera a confiar en él, tendría primero que hacer un largo recorrido.

- Candy me gustaría que hablemos.

Candy vio a su alrededor. – No creo que sea posible estoy aquí para una cena y compartir con mis amigos – se puso de pies y no había dado un paso cuando Terry la sujeto del codo y la jalo a su cuerpo y en un susurro cerca de su rostro le dijo con voz firme.

- No me importa si estas aquí para cenar con el papa o con el mismísimo presidente de estados unidos, tú y yo tenemos una conversación muy importante que no puede esperar.

La cercanía de Terry le nublo la vista a Candy, su fragancia tan varonil y a ropa limpia, su aliento fresco y esos brazos fuertes y manos grandes que la sujetaba de la cintura y del brazo, se sentía prisionera y cautiva bajo esos brazos y hechizantes ojos zafiros, no quería parecer débil y estúpida así que fingió estar enfurecida y se zafo de su agarre.

- ¿Que te pasa? Terry, no puedes venir a mi vida después de tantos año como si nada ha pasado a decirme que hacer, no tenemos nada que hablar, ya todo esta claro para mi.

Terry rio con amargura. – Por dio Candy deja de fingir, te mueres por saber de que hablaremos.

Candy se puso las manos en la cintura como jarra. – Si tienes razón pero ya eso no me importa, lo comprendí muy bien.

Terry la iba a volver a sujetar cuando alguien llamo.

- Candy ¿que haces aquí?

Terry volteo a la dirección donde provenía aquella voz, un hombre con ceño fruncido lo observaba era alto pero no tanto como él su cabello era como anaranjado casi contrastaba con el rojo, flaco pero de cuerpo atlético y no era tan mal parecido, pero había algo en ese hombre que no encajaba, Terry volteo a ver a Candy que en ese momento toda su atención la tenia puesta en Terry. Como esperando algo.

- Candy te he preguntado ¿que haces aquí? y ¿quien es este tipo? – señalo a Terry.

- Este tipo tiene su nombre y para tu información son primo de Candy – Terry lo fulmino con la mirada.

Candy dio un paso. – Erianth el es Terry hijo de mi padrino Richard.

El ceño se le hizo aún mas profundo a Erianth. – Nunca me hablaste de que tenias un primo.

Terry ahora a quien fulminaba era a Candy como era posible que ella nunca lo menciono, tanto así le odiaba que hasta se olvido de su existencia.

Candy se sintió incomoda sabia que Terry estaba furioso, pero le daba igual él se lo merecía.

- Terry Erianth es mi prometido – se lo lanzo sin contemplaciones.

El rostro de Terry pasó de la furia, a la sorpresa, y de la sorpresa de nuevo a la furia. Sus manos estaba empuñadas en ambos lados, estaba tenso, dio varios paso hasta que se paro al lado de Candy ella evito mirarlo. Y le susurro cerca del oído.

- Felicidades, y recuerda que aun tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Su voz era ronca pero fría, y Candy se estremeció una vez más.

- Ese tipo es como su padre – se quejo Erianth viendo como Terry desaparecía de su vista.

Candy frunció el ceño. - A ¿que te refieres?

- Arrogante y viste como me vio, mira Candy yo no estoy para soportar mierda de nadie, me estoy hartando, yo no le he hecho nada a nadie para que me traten y me miren como escoria.

- Erianth espera a ¿donde vas?

- Me largo, acompañarte aquí fue una mala idea.

Estaba molesto eso Candy le dolió, el tenia razón, Erianth no le había hecho nada a nadie como para que lo trataran así, él había sido la única persona que siempre estuvo con ella cuando todos sus amigos se alejaron para hacer su vida, y ahora que tenia a alguien que la quería por lo que era, todos se ponían en su contra.

- Me voy también contigo.

Erianth se sorprendió. – Hablas enserio pensé que te ibas a quedar.

- No, tú tienes razón, y yo te prometí que si te sentías incomodo me iba a ir contigo.

Él le tendió la mano y Candy entrelazo su mano con la de él, cuando llegaron a donde estaban los chicos reunidos a punto de empezar la cena Candy paseo una mirada por el grupo hasta dar con la fría mirada de Terry que en ese momento se veía tan impotente él sobresalía con su pose firme y decidida. Candy trago grueso y aparto la mirada enseguida.

- Candy siéntate – le sonrió Annie mientras apuntaba a una silla que estaba precisamente al lado de Terry.

- Lo siento chicos pero no me siento bien y Erianth tampoco, nos vamos.

Annie abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Archie le sujeto el brazo.

- Comprendo Candy – hablo Archie.

- Oh Candy que mala – Patty hizo puchero

- De verdad perdón.

- Esta bien Candy – Annie hablo mientras empezaba a picar la carne. – Archie acompáñalos a la puerta.

Candy asintió, Annie estaba molesta con ella, sin esperar mas se despidió del resto del grupo evitando a Terry y salió seguido de Archie y Erianth.

- Perdona a Annie se molesta de la nada.

- No te preocupes Archie la conozco perfectamente, gracias y disculpa.

Annie picaba la carne con brusquedad y esta empezó a salir por los aires como cuando Candy estaba picando la verdura.

- Maldito manipulador – decía por cada carne que picaba.

- Cálmate Annie así no se pica, la botas – Patty le quito el cuchillo. – Siéntate yo me encargo.

Stear y Terry la veían con ceño fruncido. Pero mas el castaño quiso saber teniendo una ligera sospecha de lo que trataba.

- ¿Quien es el maldito manipulador?

- Quien mas, el prometido de Candy, fue él quien se la llevo con algún invento.

- No debió traerlo aquí – dijo Patty.

- Si pero yo de estúpida acepte – Annie se sirvió una copa de vino y en un sorbo se la bebió.

- El tipo es un odioso de lo peor – Stear observo a Terry de reojo y sonrió. – Pero es mucho peor que tu Terry.

Terry le torció los ojos molesto. – Y ¿como lo conocieron? – siguió indagado.

- Candy lo trajo un día aquí cundo Archie y yo nos recién mudamos y para celebrar hicimos una reunión, él llego con aire de grandeza, Archie lo atendió como buen anfitrión a pesar que no quería ni beber agua porque pensaba que estaba contaminada, Candy y Archie se apartaron del grupo para hablar y él sin querer menciono a un amigo que tenían en común, ella lo conoció por medio de Archie, pero lo que tenían era simplemente una amistad no había química.

Annie hizo una pausa y observo a Terry para ver cual era su reacción, pero él simplemente tenia la vista clavada en la copa que tenia entre las manos y el ceño fruncido.

- En fin – prosiguió Annie – Archie le dijo que Tomás, así se llamaba, la ultima vez que lo vio le había enviado saludos a Candy esta emocionada como niña chiquita le dijo que ansiaba verlo, Candy siempre fue amable y buena amiga, pero el pendejo de su prometido confundió las cosas, y le formo un escandalo delante de todos nosotros, Candy se puso roja de la vergüenza.

Terry agarro la copa con fuerza

- Archie la defendió diciéndole a Erianth que esa no era manera de hablarle a una dama y menos delante de la gente – acoto Patty.

- Entonces Erianth se le fue encima a Archie, pero yo lo desaparte antes que las cosas se pusieran peor – Stear negaba con la cabeza recordando la escena.

- Y Candy como siempre nos dejo a todos por irse con su prometido el tipo estaba furioso, yo tenia miedo que la fuera a lastimar…– Annie pego un grito cuando la copa de Terry se le partió en la mano regando vino y vidrio por toda la mesa, ella abrió los ojos como plato por el susto de ver como la sangre y el vino se mezclaban.

- Terry ¿te hiciste daño? – Patty soltó la carne que picaba y se puso a su lado

- No es nada – Terry tomo una de las servilleta para hacer presión en la herida.

- No es nada y mira como estas sangrando – Stear se puso de pies y entro a la casa corriendo.

- ¿Que pasa? – llego Archie y encontró a Annie y Patty al lado de Terry revisándole la mano.

- Terry se corto con la copa – Annie se la limpio con la misma servilleta apartando los vidrios. – Gracias a dios el corte no es profundo – suspiro.

- Me diste un susto de muerte – Patty se llevo una mano al pecho.

- Ten – Stear le entrego a Annie un antiséptico y algodón.

Annie lo tomo. – Ven Terry vamos al cuarto de baño a lavar la herida para aplicarte el antiséptico.

- No te preocupes Annie estoy bien.

Annie lo miro con fastidio. – Terry no seas cabeza dura, la herida se te puede infectar y va a hacer peor.

- Esta bien – se puso de pies y la siguió.

- No vayan a comer aun, esperen por nosotros – grito Annie desde adentro.

Terry se sentó en el retrete mientras que Annie le lavaba la herida en el lavamanos, se había hecho un corte en la palma y el dedo corazón junto con el anular había salido también un poco heridos, los otros estaban ilesos con solo unos pequeños rasguños.

- Annie piensas que ese tal Erianth puede llegar a ponerle una mano encima a Candy.

Annie negó. – No creo pero a veces es tan dominante y celoso con Candy, me temo en un día pierda los estribos y cometa una locura – Annie limpio y luego aplico el antiséptico.

Terry se tenso pero no por el ardor de la herida y Annie lo noto. – Tranquilo Terry, pero creo que ya que estas de nuevo en su vida deberías ganarte de nuevo su confianza, no se – se encogió de hombros. – Tratar de apartar a ese maldito de su lado antes que sea demasiado tarde, él nunca me ha inspirado confianza, tiene un no se que, que me hace desconfiar.

Terry asintió, una vez que la herida estuvo limpia y desinfectada, salieron a encontrarse con los demás para cenar, cuando terminaron platicaron un rato más y luego Terry se despidió quedando en no perderse de nuevo, y que la próxima cena venia por parte de él en su casa.

Candy después de tener una platica muy seria con Erianth se fue a dormir, en ese instante se sentía tan triste y a la vez tan molesta, estaba en medio de dos bandos, por un lado estaban sus amigos de toda la vida por el otro Erianth quien le dio consuelo y apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba, quien lleno su vida cuando esta estaba llena de soledad y tristeza, no sabia que hacer realmente, y ahora con Terry de nuevo en su vida le complicaba aun mas las cosas, Erianth le había preguntado si ese era el tipo por el cual ella se tardo una eternidad en decirle que si, no era tonto, por su manera de ella comportarse delante de Terry supo que aun habían sentimientos hacia el castaños, nunca había visto a Erianth como lo veía a él, y eso lo enfurcio, pero como saber comportarse delante de el único hombre que le robo su corazón y que nunca mas se lo devolvió, Candy sabia que estaba cometiendo un error ahora mas que nunca sabia que estaba usando a un justo para olvidar a un pecador. Con ese último pensamiento se quedo dormida.

Terry sabía perfectamente que hora eran cuando por fin se decidió llamar a su padre, de seguro estaba durmiendo pero a la mierda, Candy era más importante que las horas de sueño de su padre, además se lo debía. Cuando Richard contesto Terry solo le dijo que iba a trabajar con él en cuanto a la seguridad de Candy pero con una condición que lo dejara hacer las cosas a su manera, y cuando Richard pregunto cual había sido el motivo, Terry simplemente dijo que el prometido de Candy no le había gustado en absoluto, Richard en eso le dio la razón, después de una corta platica se despidieron, quedando así padre e hijos unirse por el bien de la futura heredera.

Una semana había pasado desde ese la cena en casa de Annie, Candy había ido a disculparse y a proponerle a Patty trabajar con ella en la pequeña escuela de la señorita Ponny, una escuela donde se encargaban de enseñar a los niños de bajo recurso a leer y escribir, Patty como se había graduado de maestra se emociono, no había tenido un trabajo fijo, ya que el cuidado de su abuela de lo había impedido, pero Atear para que ella tuviera mas tranquila había contratado una enfermera que se mudara con la abuela marta y la ayudara, ahora que estaba en Nueva York quería hacer algo que la hiciera sentirse feliz y orgullosa, así que sin pensarlo dos veces acepto el trabajo, aun sabiendo que no tendría un sueldo. Porque la idea era hacerlo de corazón por el bien de los niño necesitados.

Annie estaba feliz ya la molestia con Candy se le había pasado, les brindo su apoyo en lo que necesitaran pero lamentablemente ella si no podía unirse a ellas y ayudarlas con los niños, porque aun tenia una carrea que culminar en Italia, quería ser toda una diseñadora de interiores, tenia tanta ilusiones, de la sola mención se le iluminaba la mirada, siempre le llamo la atención crear y diseñar espacios a su gusto. Siguieron platicando sin mencionarle a Candy el incidente de Terry no querían alterarla y al recordar eso, tenían que recordar aquella bochornosa cena, así que mejor siguieron platicando de la pequeña escuela que estaba situada en un barrio de Brooklyn.

Cuando Candy salió de la casa de las chicas tenia hambre y eso que Annie le había dicho que se quedar a almorzar pero esta no quiso, observo su reloj le daba tiempo de comer algo rápido en la calle antes de su próxima clase, tomo un taxi y se bajo en un pequeño restaurante en times square se sentó en una mesa apartada en un rincón sin saber que un castaño en traje entraba al mismo restaurante, él recorrió el lugar en busca de una mesa hasta que se topo con la rubia que tenia la mirada perdida en la carta del menú. Con una sonrisa se acerco a ella, no había querido seguir molestando con la idea de hablar, así que decidió darle tiempo, pero en ese instante lo menos que deseaba era seguir apartado de ella no ahora que la había visto tan hermosa y mucho menos ahora que estaba al lado de una maldito infeliz, que ella ni sabia cuales eran realmente sus intenciones, llego a ella y se sentó en una silla de frente a Candy, esta bajo la carta del menú para ver que osado se había sentado pero de inmediato se arrepintió cuando vio a un Terry sonriéndole con esa misma sonrisa tan característica de él. Y lo odio y se odio a ella por ser tan estúpida. A su nariz llego aquel aroma que había olido hace una semana. Su aroma a limpio y su maravillosa fragancia, era como madera mezclando con la lavanda de su ropa limpia.

Resoplo definitivamente estaba perdiendo el juicio. – Hola Terry ¿que te trae por aquí? – quiso ser más amable que la ultima vez.

El se encogió de hombros. – Tenía hambre.

Ella le lanzo una mirada furibunda y volvió a enfocar la vista en el menú. – Esta mesa esta ocupada.

Él fingió sorprenderse. – Oh ¿en serio? lo siento señorita, pero siempre que vengo a este restauran me encanta comer en esta mesa.

Candy volteo los ojos. – Terry de verdad quiero comer sola.

- Yo no y como soy bueno compartiré, la mesa contigo – guiñándole un ojo le hizo una seña al camarero para que se acercara.

Este enseguida estuvo a su lado. – Si señor.

- Por favor la carta y una botella del mejor vino que tenga.

- En seguida.

Terry siguió observando a Candy, estaba hermosa, vestía un suerte color rosa en corte en V que dejaba al descubierto una porción de sus pechos, y Terry a pesar de sentirse un desvergonzado por aquello, no pudo desviar la mirada de esas dos montañas que se habían desarrollado de una buena manera, pero un carraspeo del mesero que estaba de nuevo a su lado hizo que apartara la vista con renuencia para tomar la carta que le extendía.

El hombre le sirvió vino a Candy y luego a Terry.

- Oh no señor yo no pedí vino – dijo Candy al percatarse.

- Pero yo si, y al estar en mi mesa vas a beberlo porque es para los dos, así como compartí la mesa contigo también quiero compartir el vino – dijo con descaro pero con firmeza.

Candy deseo en ese momento agarrar la copa de vino y echársela encima. – _maldito arrogante ahora cree que la mesa es de él cuando yo estaba primero aquí._ – se dijo.

Terry abrió la carta del menú con una sonrisa de triunfo y la leyó, mientras que Candy después de beber un sorbo del vino siguió leyendo su carta aun no se había decidido, los nervios estaba en su estomago la presencia de Terry la habían puesto tan nerviosa que el hambre se le había ido, aprovechando que Terry estaba distraído en el menú lo recorrió con la mirada empezando por ese hermoso sedosos cabello castaño que de lo largo que estaba le tapaba el cuello de la camisa su flequillo igual como cuando lo vio en su departamento la primera vez, peinado hacia atrás que le quedaba en una onda, su ceño fruncido y su boca un poco entre abierta, Candy trago, esos labios que una vez la besaron, sabrían igual o mejor, se quedo observado su impecable traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata azul del color de sus ojos Candy se mordió ligeramente el labio, Terry era un hombre hermosamente elegante. Los años habían hecho su gracia en él.

- ¿Te gusta lo que estas viendo Candy? – Pregunto Terry sin aparta la mirada del menú.

Candy se sobresalto. – Yo… yo no te estaba viendo.

Terry cerró la carta del menú de golpe y la coloco en la mesa sin aparatar sus penetrantes ojos de ella, Candy trago grueso.

- A mi me gusta lo que veo – la recorrió con la mirada haciendo con eso que Candy se sonrojara. – Y no tengo vergüenza en decirlo, ya que estas hermosa – y volvió hacerle una seña al camarero.

Candy estaba muda no sabia que decir el pulso lo tenia acelerado sabia que si hablaba su voz la traicionaría sonando como la chiquilla que fue hace tiempo atrás.

- Señor – llego el camarero.

- Quiero que por favor me traiga, una carne asada con verduras.

El camarero anoto – ¿Y usted señorita?

Candy estaba en otro país desde que Terry le había dicho lo hermosa que era no había prestado atención de la gente a su alrededor.

- Candy – Terry la llamo.

- Si… si ¿que pasa? – parpadeo varias veces mientras el sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas.

Terry con voz cargada de diversión le dijo. – El señor pregunta que vas a ordenar de almuerzo.

Ella volvió a enfocarse en la carta del menú, era un manojo de nervios. La leía y la leía y aun no se había concentrado en el bendito menú opto por lo primero que vio.

- Este… pasta con salsa bechamel y tocino.

El hombre asintió anotando. – Enseguida les traigo su orden, permiso.

- Eres un grosero Terrence – se había enfadado pero no sabia si con ella o con él.

Terry fingió estar indignado – Yo y ahora ¿que hice?

- ¿Que hiciste? Hay no se porque te estoy hablando – Candy volteo la cara hacia la ventana observando a los transeúnte y los carros que pasaban.

- Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente, hablemos ¿si?

- De ¿que? – se volteo con una mirada furiosa. – Ah ya se, empiezo yo ¿porque nunca te pusiste en contacto conmigo?

- Y ¿porque no lo hiciste tú? – se lo pregunto con frialdad.

Candy rio sin diversión. – Que pregunta tan tonta como demonios iba a dar contigo te desapareciste que nadie sabia donde estabas, tú si podías encontrarme a mi, siempre estuve en tu casa, también estaba el teléfono, o es ¿que no querías hablar conmigo? Dime Terry ¿porque te fuiste? Fue mi culpa ¿verdad? ¿Hice algo que no debía?

Terry estaba con gesto indescifrable pero su mirada era fría.

Candy negó – Claro te quedas callado, por es cierto, que estúpida fui.

- Ya cállate Candy, tú no hiciste nada – su voz salió mas gruesa de lo que era mientras su mandíbula estaba tensa. – No tienes la culpa de nada – dijo tajante.

Candy se inclino más. – Entonces contesta de una vez ¿porque te fuiste?

Terry resoplo. –Necesitaba poner tierra de por medio… a muchas cosas.

- Así ¿como cuales? habla Terry.

- Ya basta Candy – alzo la voz y al darse cuenta que había llamado la atención bajo la voz. – Deja la maldita interrogación como si fueras detective y esto fuera una maldita sala de interrogatorio, hay cosas de mi vida de las cuales no deseo hablar, respeta eso.

Candy se puso de pies hecha una fiera que casi la silla se cae. – No quiero que vuelvas a buscarme y menos si no tienes nada importante que decirme – Candy tenía ganas de llorar pero de la rabia, nunca antes había sentido tanta rabia como ahora, deseaba devolver y golpear a Terry hasta dejarlo en terapia intensiva.

Terry resoplo cuando vio que Candy salía como una fiera del restaurante, se puso de pies y la persiguió.

- Candy espera- pero esta ni caso le hizo.

Terry tuvo que correr y detenerla con un rápido jalón la sujeto por el brazo.

- Candy perdóname, esta bien, tienes razón en estar molesta conmigo pero sobre todo tienes el deber de preguntar, pero por favor compréndeme… Se me es difícil.

Candy alzo la mirada y una lágrima se le escapo. – ¿Que tengo que comprender? no entiendo nada Terry, quieres que hablemos y no llegas a ningún lado.

Terry le limpio la lágrima con el pulgar. – Me alteras con tantas preguntas, aun no consigo las respuestas exactas que te hagan entenderlo todo, yo quiero que hablemos de otro asunto.

Candy negó. – No Terry me vas a enredar mas, yo quiero saber que paso es tan complicado darme una respuesta, o es que necesitas tiempo para inventarlas, para decirme mentiras.

Terry frunció el ceño. – No te voy a mentir Candy, mira vamos adentro y almorcemos, después quiero llevarte a mi casa y hablar con mas calma.

Candy negó. - No Terry esto…

Terry le puso el dedo índice en los labios. – Calla, no quiero mas negativa, vamos a comer y después te voy a llevar a mi casa esta claro – volvió a repetir y con eso a Candy le quedo claro que era por las buenas o por las malas.

- Si quieres respuesta te las voy a dar – prosiguió Terry entrelazo los dedos con los de ella y entraron de nuevo al restauran.

Candy volvió a sentir aquella deliciosa descarga eléctrica, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Terry era algo maravilloso, y sonrió para sus adentros.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas, empiezan las revelaciones a partir del siguiente capitulo, si quieren saber mas no dejen de leer, porque en el próximo muchas cosas cambiaran.

Y muchas gracias de corazón por sus comentarios, siempre con una sonrisa cada vez que las leo, un abrazo grande.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

Después de almorzar Candy acepto ir con Terry a su casa, en el camino cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, nadie hizo ruido alguno, solo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiraciones, cuando Candy bajo del auto ayudada por Terry se impresiono de lo elegante y lujoso del Pent-house, la fachada hablaba por si sola, abordaron unos de los ascensores privados que los llevo directo al piso de Terry. Candy casi se cae al ver lo grande y hermoso que era este Terry la condujo a la sala donde había un amplio sofá de color blanco y cojines color crema, con dos individuales del mismo tono, una silla reclinable negro para acostarse a descansar, en el medio de este una mesita hecha de acero y vidrio, donde habían libros y revistas, las paredes en una tonalidad blanca adornaba por obras de artes, y lo que a Candy mas le llamo la atención fue los ventanales que rodeaban el Pent-house con una vista de toda Manhattan y del Central Park, adornos contemporáneos y una imponente chimenea. Siguió mirando, y del otro lado había una escalera que daba al segundo piso al lado de la misma había una escultura de un guerrero chino, una pared de vidrio que reflejaba la sala de juego y al lado de la pared de vidrio se encontraba una amplia mesa de comedor, que era idéntica a la que estaba en la sala principal, echa de acero y vidrio con sillas de cuero color crema.

- ¿Te gusta? – Terry se había quitado la americana y la corbata, se había dejado solo la camisa que tenia las mangas remangadas hasta sus antebrazos.

- Si es muy hermosa y elegante.

- Ven – Terry le extendió la mano y ella la tomo.

La llevo a la sala de juego que ella había visto anteriormente a través de la pared de vidrio, en esta había un plasma que abarcaba casi todo la pared un sofá de tela gris con finas rayas blancas y otro individual de un color marrón claro que combinaba con la mesita donde esta el teléfono. Y la pared era toda de vidrio desde el techo hasta el piso, teniendo de fondo el lado sur del Central Park lleno de arboles.

- Esto es maravilloso, me encanta tú Pent-house – Candy le sonrió.

- Gracias.

Ella se acerco a los ventanales. – Y Dylan ¿donde estas?

- En el colegio, luego va a clase de música.

Candy se volteo y le observo uno segundo. – ¿Cual es su instrumento favorito?

Terry sonrió. – En realidad esta en el piano, pero recién empieza, desde que te vio tocarlo me dijo que deseaba aprender a tocar el piano como tú.

Candy le brillaron lo ojos y rio. – ¿En serio? Que buena noticia, me alegra a verlo motivado, si quieres yo puedo enseñarle.

- Gracias, pero no quiero causarte molestia

- No es ninguna molestia.

- Bien, hablare con él, ¿quieres beber algo? – Terry se sentía nervioso porque sabia que lo que diría no seria tan fácil.

- No, solo quiero que hablemos – Candy se sentó. – Cuéntame todo desde el principio… empezando por la noche en que te fuiste.

Terry se sentó en un sofá individual frente de ella, en ningún momento dejo de mirar aquellos ojos verdes.

- Papá me llamo ese día porque llegaba de viaje, hablamos unos minutos por teléfono, no quiso que lo buscara al aeropuerto así que simplemente quedamos en vernos en la casa, llegue tarde porque me fui con los chico a beber unas cervezas. – Terry hizo una pausa y observo a Candy.

- Continua, no voy a interrumpirte.

El asintió. – Papá ya estaba esperándome con una mala cara, al principio pensé que se había peleado con mamá pero no fue así, resulta que todo su malestar había sido por culpa de Susana que le había metido cosas estúpidas a la cabeza – Terry se puso de pies y camino hacia los ventanales, metió ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos y suspiro. Candy no perdió movimiento alguno.

- Ella le insinuó que tú y yo teníamos una relación amorosa – observo de reojo a Candy. – Ya que la mayor parte del tiempo andaba contigo.

Candy negó con la cabeza. – Pero Terry eso no era cierto, claro hubo un par de besos pero fueron inocentes nada mas – Candy se sonrojo de la sola mención.

El se volteo. – Imagina que Susana se hubiese enterado de eso, ahorita estuviera preso, ella invento cosas que no valen la pena seguir mencionando.

- ¿Como te enteraste que fue ella?

- Papá me lo dijo cuando hablamos hace unos días atrás y Margaret me lo dijo unos años después que nos vimos.

Candy frunció el ceño. – ¿Que tiene que ver Margaret en esto?

Terry carraspeo. – Ese es otro tema, Eleanor esa misma noche cuando discutía con Richard ella también me encaro porque se había enterado de mi relación con Margaret, una mujer que para ella era mayor para andar conmigo, pero lo que mas molesta la tenia era que según ella trabaja ahí y yo nunca se lo mencione. En fin esa noche discutimos por la relación que tenía con Margaret y por la que según yo tenia contigo, me acusaron de salir con mujeres mayores y al mismo tiempo enamorar a niñas.

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. – Terry yo…

- No Candy déjame terminar, esa noche estaba molesto enfurecí hasta el borde de querer pegarle a mi propio padre, por desconfiar de mi y aparte acusarme de ser un maldito sádico, eso es indignante y lo peor es que prefirió creerle mas a una loca que a mi, debió hablar conmigo antes de insultarme y ofenderme como lo hizo.

- Entiendo perfectamente Terry, no se porque no me lo dijo quizás yo hubiese ayudado aclarando las cosas.

- No, Candy tú solo eras una niña que podías decir – Terry se paso una mano por el cabello.

Se molesto. – Eso no tenia nada que ver yo también podía opinar – Candy negó. – Fue por eso que te fuiste y mas nunca me hablaste, en el fondo estabas culpándome.

Terry frunció el ceño y la fulmino con la mirada. – No digas estupideces Candy, si no te busque fue porque mi padre me lo prohibió, verte o estar cerca de ti.

Ella negó. – Mi padrino no haría algo así, eso es exagerado por Dios tú nunca me hiciste daño, mas bien fue todo lo contrario.

- Demasiado tarde no crees, pero eso no es todo Candy mi papá recibió una amenaza de muerte que decía donde yo tenia que estar lejos de ti.

Candy se puso de pies. – ¿Qué?

- Ese día él iba a decírmelo pero cuando Susana le lleno la cabeza de mierda – hizo una señal con la mano molesto. – Prefirió hacer las cosas a su manera.

Pero no te has puesto a pensar que fue la misma Susana que le envió esa nota.

- No – dijo tajante pero él no iba a seguir contándole a Candy lo que su padre compartió con él hace unas semanas atrás.

- ¿Cuando viste de nuevo a mi padrino?

- Hace unas semanas cuando me vino a aclarar todo.

- O sea ¿que ya se perdonaron?

Terry resoplo. – Siéntate.

Candy se volvió a sentar sin apartar la vista de él, todo esto la empezaba a poner nerviosa.

- No es tan fácil Candy – prosiguió. – Sabes cuantos años pase lleno de ira y amargura por sus acusaciones que no tenían ningún fundamento.

- Yo no se si pueda perdonarlos a los dos – Candy le tembló el mentón. Y a Terry esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa.

- Tomaron decisiones sin consultarme, siendo yo la mas afectada porque de mi era de quien hablaban, acaso tu padre también dudo de mi – se apunto con los ojos brilloso de las lagrimas.

Terry se iba a cercar pero Candy lo detuvo con la mano.

- Y lo peor es que nunca fue capaz de contarme lo que sucedió esa noche, al igual que tú también tenia derecho a saber la verdad. Me mantuvo ajena a lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, yo no era una muñeca frágil que todo la dañaba.

- Candy eras una niña la responsabilidad cayo sobre mi por ser mayor que tú, yo ahí era simplemente el pervertido tú una inocente que no sabias nada – su voz salió llena de ira, su padre era el culpable, de eso no tenia duda, si tan solo hubiese hablado claro desde un principio.

- Pero eso es mentira, y ya no soy una niña Terry soy una mujer, ya era para que a estas alturas me hubiese dicho lo que paso – Candy se puso de pies. – Me voy ya no quiero saber nada de ustedes y Eleanor como también se pudo mantener en silencio – ella negó.

Terry la tomo del brazo. – Tienes razón en odiarnos a todos, pero hay algo que debes saber yo después de dos años me decidí escribirte una carta – Terry le soltó sin pensarlo, pero su desesperación lo llevo a hablar, soltó el brazo de Candy al ver como esta lo veía de una manera extraña como que si fuera un desconocido eso en el fondo le dolió.

- No… no es verdad – el mentó a Candy le empezó a temblar.

- Si, la envié a la dirección de la casa de Archie para que te la diera, pero nunca obtuve respuesta de parte tuya, tu actitud me hizo suponer que nunca se te fue entregada, que quizás Richard se había enterado e hizo algo que prohibió que la misma llegara a su destino, pero cuando vino aquí supe que tampoco sabia nada de aquella carta.

Candy lo miro a los ojos en ese instante sintió unas ganas incontrolables de llorar. – Nunca me llego, ¿que decía la carta?

Terry se en congio de hombros. – No importa, ahora entiendo perfectamente tu odio, hasta yo mismo me odio.

- Basta maldita sea – Candy se enfureció por sus evasivas. – Tus padres y tú jugaron conmigo, ahora dices que me enviaste una carta, nunca antes en mi vida había estado tan molesta e indignada como hasta ahora, nunca pensaron en mis sentimientos, tú fuiste un maldito inmaduro – lo apunto y Terry la observo sin inmutarse entendía su rencor. – Pudiste a verme buscado y junto aclarar todo aquel enredo que nos causo tantos años de dolor y amargura, pero como siempre solo pensaste en ti, maldito arrogante – Candy se le lanzo encima y le empezó a golpear en el pecho.

Terry le sujeto las manos. – Candy basta, te harás daño.

Usando sus fuertes brazos le alzo llevándola de nuevo al sofá, ella temblaba y no quería ni mirarlo a los ojos mientras lágrimas bajaban como cascada por sus mejillas. Terry fue la cocina por agua. Cuando regreso se la extendió, ella tomo el vaso con agua y se la echo encima, Terry tenia parte de la cara y pecho mojado por el agua y estaba furioso Candy lo observo, en sus ojos había una fiereza que la asusto y se arrepiento de inmediato de lo que hizo. Terry le arrebato el vaso de la mano antes de que a ella le diera por estampárselo en el cabeza.

- Dime ahora quien es la inmadura, acepte que me golpearas y sacaras tu rabia, pero ya esto no te lo acepto Candy te has pasado de la raya, ¿que quieres de mi? Que me arrodille y te suplique perdón, al igual que tú estoy molesto y dolido – se alejo de ella en busca de una toalla. – Tienes razón fui un inmaduro, pero hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar especialmente con mi padre. Del resto te exijo que me respetes.

Candy se llevo la mano a la cara y sollozo esta vez no podía contener mas las lagrimas.

Terry resoplo y se acerco a ella, Candy lo aparto pero Terry no renuncio y la estrecho entre sus brazos, ella paso sus brazos por la espalda y ase aferro a él mientras que en su pecho enterraba la cara y lloraba, Terry le acaricio el cabello y le daba leve besos por la frente y la sien unos minutos pasaron así abrazados hasta que poco a poco a Candy se fue apartando, tenia los ojos rojos.

- Lo siento tienes razón no debí reaccionar así.

- Tranquila, ahora Candy quiero que aclaremos nuestra relación se que es muy pronto, pero quiero que confíes en mi, dame la oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, enmendar ese error del pasado.

Candy cerró los ojos. – Dame tiempo Terry por favor, se que debemos seguir hablando y puede que algún día podamos cerrar esa brecha que esta abierta entre nosotros, pero no es tan fácil, para mi no lo es mas ahora que me entere de muchas cosas. – Se puso de pies. – Me voy.

Terry la tomo de la mano, porque sentía un nudo en el pecho y aquel sentimiento de perdida, sabia que si la dejaba ir sin luchar la iba a perder, y ella no estaba bien para que se fuera la necesitaba un rato mas, por lo menos tenia que hablar sobre la carta ver a donde llego y que hizo Archie, si Archie era su ultimo recurso.

- No te vayas por favor – Terry la tomo de ambos hombros luego tomo su mentó para que ella lo viera a los ojos. – Necesito que te quedes.

Candy vio aquellos ojos zafiros ya no tenia fuerzas, estaba agotada física y mentalmente si tan solo pudiera correr lejos y perderse, no podía descargar toda aquella rabia en él, porque ellos solo fueron victima de Susana, pero en el fondo también culpaba a Richard por no a ver sido mas inteligente, como un padre podía simplemente alejarse de su hijo por unas mentiras, él debió a verle dicho todo desde un principio e impedir que Terry se fuera tantos años de su lado, pero ya nada podía hacer, el daño estaba hecho, pero si tan solo se daban la oportunidad de hacerlo bien seria posible, su orgullo y su dolor la estaba cegando, y ahora que veía a Terry ahí, tan cansado como ella, se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba y lo quería de vuelta a su vida pero con la única diferencia que ya no era la misma chiquilla débil que se rendía a él tan fácilmente, si Terry la quería en su vida como amiga iba tener que demostrárselo.

- Esta bien me quedare solo un rato más.

Terry sonrió y le tomo la mano. – Ven vamos a la cocina quiero prepárate algo de beber te hará bien.

Terry le preparo un jugo muy bueno a base de papaya, naranja y miel. Después de prepararlo le sirvió un vaso a Candy y la dejo porque iba a realizar una llamada, Candy se quedo ahí sentada en uno de los taburetes que hacían juego con la madera de los gabinetes de la cocina, esta era amplia y espaciosa y como el resto de la casa elegante, todo chef estaría feliz de trabajar en una cocina tan bien equipada y cómoda para su desenvolviendo. Se bebió el jugo que estaba divino, nunca se imagino que Terry tuviera buenos gustos para las bebidas, será que aprendió a cocinar también.

Unos minutos después entro Terry a la cocina. – Llame a Archie.

Candy devolvió el baso ya vacío a la encimera. – ¿Para que?

- Para que me diga que paso con la carta que te envié, Candy esto es el primer pasó para que sepas que yo no te olvide y para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Pero sobre todo para que me creas.

Candy suspiro. – Esta bien Terry, esperemos a Archie – Candy observo su reloj era apenas las dos y veinte minutos.

Terry la llevo a conocer los alrededores del Pent-house aparte de tener una vista hermosa tenia un pequeño balcón. Ella estaba fascinada. Media hora después escucharon el timbre, Terry se dispuso a abrir encontrándose con un Archie sonriente.

- Archie gracias por venir – Terry le estrechó la mano y se hizo aun lado para que pasara.

- De nada es un placer, vaya que grande es este Pent-house no me tomo mucho dar con la dirección ya que es uno de los mas famosos de Nueva York.

Candy llego a donde estaban los chicos hablando.

- Hola Archie.

- Candy – él le dio un beso en la mejilla y la estrecho en un abrazo. – ¿Como estas?

- Bien – observo a Terry de reojo, no le gustaba mentir ni menos a su amigo pero no quería sentirse más humillada de lo que ya estaba.

- Archie siéntate por favor – le indico con la mano. – Quiero que vayamos directo al grano.

Archie asintió. – Bien tú dirás, te oí un poco desesperado.

- Lo estoy, no lo niego, recuerdas la carta que te envié para que se la entregaras a Candy

Archie frunció el ceño. – Bueno ahora que lo mencionas si ¿que paso?

- ¿Donde esta? ¿Porque nunca le llego? En su voz había un dejo de molestia y desesperación.

Candy estaba en silencio observado a los dos hombres.

Archie se sintió incomodo y a la vez nervioso se llevo una mano al cabello y suspiro. – Bueno yo… se la di a Margaret.

- ¿Qué? – Terry pego un grito que sobresalto a los chicos. – ¿Porque hiciste eso? En que estas pensando Archie por Dios – se puso de pies y se llevo ambas manos a la cintura mientras caminaba de un lado a otro estaba tan furioso.

- Terry cálmate, ella no se como se entero y me dijo que se iba a reunir ese día con Candy para platicar de ti me dijo un poco de cosas que me parecieron extraños, pero como ese día tenia que estar en el aeropuerto para viajar a Italia no le vi ningún impedimento en que ella se la entregara. Entiéndeme mi cabeza estaba en otra parte por lo de Annie.

Terry se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se jalo los cabellos de frustración.

- Y sin embrago se la diste, cometiste un error, esa carta nunca llego a Candy.

- Lo siento Terry – Archie busco la mirada de Candy pero esta estaba cabizbaja.

- Ya no importa solo quería que Candy supiera que había sido verdad.

Candy se puso de pies no soportaba estar un rato mas ahí. – Vuelvo en un momento, permiso.

Terry la siguió con la mirada, luego se dirigió a Archie. – Perdóname pero no es buen momento.

Archie se incorporo. – Lo siento Terry de verdad – le tendió la mano y este la acepto y lo acompaño a la puerta. Ahí lo despidió para luego ir en busca de Candy encontrándola en la sala de juegos viendo por los ventanales.

Ella percibió su presencia. – Veo que todas tus ex se encargaron de hacernos la vida miserable – su noto sonó amargo.

- Perdón, desde un principio todo fue mi culpa, fui un cobarde por enviarte una sola carta y no intentarlo de nuevo hasta dar con tus respuestas.

Candy se dio la vuelta. – Me voy Terry de verdad que necesito estar sola.

Él asintió tenia que dejarla ir, pero iba a seguir intentándolo una vez mas, le daría tiempo y luego la volvería a buscar.

- Deja que te lleve.

- No – dijo con determinación en su voz. – Por favor no.

Candy tomo un taxi, necesitaba llegar a su departamento cuanto antes aquel nudo en la garganta la estaba matando quería llorar pero no quería hacerlo delante del taxista.

Terry se encerró en su estudio tomo la botella de whisky se lanzo en el sofá y empezó a empinársela, iba a bebérsela hasta que no quedara nada, quería simplemente olvidar este día.

No sabia que hora seria cuando despertó, la botella estaba vacía a un lado de él, cuando salió del estudio encontró las luces encendida ya había anochecido, busco en la sala de juego a Dylan pero él no estaba, fue a la cocina y ahí encontró a Enrieta.

- Señor – Enrieta lo observaba de arriba a bajo. – ¿Quiere cenar algo?

- No, ¿donde esta Dylan? ¿Que hora es?

Lo envié a dormir hace media hora y aquí en mi reloj – subió la muñeca para ver su reloj de pulsera. – Son las diez.

- Voy a darme una ducha, por favor súbeme un té.

- Si señor, por cierto llego una caja para usted, se la deje en el estudio mientras dormía ¿la vio?

Terry negó. – En cuanto este listo el té súbelo - antes de dirigirse a su habitación, fue de nuevo al estudio y encontró la caja la abrió y adentro encontró una pequeña nota: Aquí están las cosas personales de la madre de Dylan. Resoplo y las dejo ahí, ahorita no tenia ánimos para nada. Mañana iba a ser un día largo, empezaría por llamar a sus padres, los quería aquí cuanto antes.

**CONTINUARA…**

Que abra en ese caja de importancia, lo descubriremos la semana que viene porque continúan las revelaciones, a todas mil gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir aquí conmigo en esta historia, se les quiere.

**eva grandchester, Iris, Ana, geraldin, MarieKleisse, Carito, Lila estrella, Amy C.L, Lilianly Ardley, Magda, luz rico, Olgaliz.**


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

Candy se despertó por los golpes y ruido que se escuchaban afuera de su apartamento como pudo se puso de pies a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo se escuchaba los golpes a su puerta que hora serian no tenia ni idea solo quería correr a la persona que estaba afuera y volver a dormir. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de su prometido, este sin pedir permiso entro.

- Se puede saber ¿donde has estado metida? – tomo a Candy de los hombros y la aparto de la puerta y él la cerro de un golpe. – Me tenías preocupado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. – Estaba durmiendo y no quería ser molestada.

El frunció aun más el ceño. – Eres consiente de lo que me dices Candy, por Dios he pasado dos días – alzo dos dedos. – Tratando de localizarte me tenías verdaderamente preocupado, pensé que algo te había pasado.

Candy suspiro. – No es para tanto, mira lo siento Erianth yo… no quería ver a nadie.

Él se acerco a ella y la estudio, le tomo el mentó alzando su cabeza. – ¿Que tienes? ¿Estas enferma? te noto pálida, has estado llorando.

Ella se aparto de él, lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era dar explicaciones.

- No, solo tenia dolor de cabeza pero ya estoy bien.

- ¿Segura? Candy soy tu prometido y quiero que confíes en mí, tu actitud me empieza a molestar.

- No me pasa nada, cuantas veces te voy a decir que me dolía la cabeza, apague el celular porque no quiero hablar con nadie, perdóname por ser inconsciente no pensé que te lo fueras a tomar tan dramático.

- ¿Dramático? – el hombre se enfureció. – Maldita sea Candy como…

El timbre sonó y el resoplo exasperado. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Annie, esta paso sin decirle hola siquiera.

- Rayos Candy ¿que pasa contigo? No contesta el teléfono y el maldito celular, pensé que algo te había pasado mujer – Annie hablaba molesta.

Candy se cruzo de brazos ya la empezaba a exasperar. – Muy bien ahora todos estaba preocupados porque yo no contestaba el teléfono, quería estar sola, no quería hablar con nadie. Y estoy bien.

Annie negó. – Eres mala amiga Candy sabia que no estabas bien Archie me conto lo que paso te llame y como no contestaba, vine hasta aquí porque pensé que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Que paso con Archie? – Erianth que se encontraba en silencio reacciono en seguida.

Annie lo fulmino con la mirada. – Nada cosas de mujeres, Candy quiero que hablemos… a solas – le dio una mirada de advertencia a Erianth.

- No me voy a ir de aquí, tengo que hablar con Candy, al igual que tú yo también la estuve llamando y no me daba respuesta.

Candy negó con la cabeza. – Ahorita no quiero hablar con nadie, Annie perdona por preocuparte cuando sea el momento te iré a buscar, Erianth lo siento también pero de verdad necesito descansar.

- Estas loca de aquí no me voy Candy – Annie se cruzo de brazos.

Erianth como sabia que tenia toda las de perder le dio un beso en la frente a Candy y le susurro que después la llamaría esta acepto y lo acompaño a la puerta.

- Bien Annie ¿que quieres hablar?

- De Terry y de ti, Archie me hablo de lo que sucedió.

**Chicago **

- Buenos días listo para ir al jardín – se escucho la voz de Melisa entrando a la habitación de Anthony.

Este de inmediato cerró el libro que tenia en la mano. – No, solo quiero pasar el resto del día leyendo.

Melisa se detuvo a un lado de su cama. – Desde que te conozco te he visto leyendo ¿te gusta la lectura?

El asintió. – Me distrae hace que te olvides de tu entorno.

- Entiendo, pero Anthony es impórtate que sigamos con los ejercicios hasta ahora hemos hecho un buen progreso.

- Bien Melisa - Anthony se quito la sabana de un tirón y Melisa le trajo la silla de ruedas y lo ayudo con sumo cuidado a sentarse en ella, Anthony había aprendido a no discutir con Melisa ya que esta era mucho mes terca que él, así que últimamente a pesar de estar desacuerdo en muchas cosas, trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz, claro eso era cuando él estaba de buen humor, porque cuando no, eran una furia y guerra de titanes.

Melisa lo condujo hasta el hermoso jardín, donde había dispuesto de un par de colchonetas tipo yoga, con cuidado lo ayudo a tumbarse en la misma para empezar las rutinas diaria de ejercicios que hasta ahora Melisa se sentía satisfecha porque sabia que Anthony poco a poco iba a empezar a movilizar las piernas ya que él sentía un poco de dolor cuando ella tomaba sus piernas y las subía y bajaba eso eran indicios que todo iba por buen camino.

- Melisa – Karen llego detrás de ella con una radiante sonrisa.

Melisa se puso de pies y se fundieron en un abrazo. – Karen que hermosa estas – Melisa la recorrió con la mirada. – El embarazo te sienta bien.

- Gracias tú también lo estas, mira ese cabello es un hermoso color miel, no recuerdo que lo tuvieras así.

- Si quise hacer un cambio de look.

Karen se acerco a ella y le susurro. – Lo hiciste por Anthony.

Melisa se sonrojo. – Claro que no, y ¿cuando llegaste? Cambio la conversación. – Pensé que te quedarías a vivir en Francia.

- Hace unas horas, Albert me dijo donde encontrarte ¿como van las cosas con Anthony?

Melisa rodo los ojos. – Bueno va progresando pero a veces su carácter me complica las cosas y me provoca ahorcarlo – hizo la señal con ambas mano y Karen rio.

- Paciencia – le guiño un ojo y se puso al lado de Anthony. – ¿Como estas?

- Bien gracias. Melisa por favor me siento incomodo aquí tumbado mientras tu chismosea. Puedes dedicarte al trabajo.

- Uy esta bien pero no te alteres, lo siento Karen.

Esta le hizo una seña y se despidió dejándolos solos. Conocía a Anthony por eso había estado apartada de él, extrañaba aquel chico alegre que era amigable con ella, ahora de ese Anthony no queda nada, solo esperaba que Melisa pudiera hacerlo volver.

**Nueva York**

Candy le conto a Annie todo lo que había pasado, para que seguir ocultado todo si sus amigas la conocían mejor que nadie, ahí lloro y se desahogo, Annie en ningún momento la juzgo simplemente estuvo ahí y escucho cada una de las palabras de Candy y solo hablando cuando era el momento oportuno, claro esto no quería decir que no le dio unos buenos consejos y que lo mejor era no seguir huyendo sino enfrentando la verdad de una vez, y mas ahora que Terry estaba de regreso, Candy asintió y luego la despidió quedando en reunirse otra vez.

Ella fue a la cocina y se preparo un té después de todo lo que había pasado simplemente quería tomarse un té para relajarse e irse a dormir de nuevo, pero sus planes no iba a ser posible ya que cuando se disponía a hacer el té, de nuevo sonó el timbre, solo deseaba que no fuera Erianth no quería enfrentarse a sus celos y preguntas, no estaba para lidiar con él, cuando abrió la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su padrino en compañía de Terry y Eleanor.

Eleanor fue la primera en entrar y tomarla en brazos.

- Oh mi niña cuanto siento todo esto – Eleanor le decía mientras la acurrucaba en sus brazos, Candy simplemente suspiro ya no tenia lagrimas. Se aparto de Eleanor y le dedico una simple mirada a ella y a los dos hombres.

- Candy – Richard se acerco a ella. – Lamento llegar así, pero te estuve llamando…

Candy le hizo una seña. – Si padrino, otro mas que llamaba y yo no atendía, simplemente quería descansar por eso apague mi celular y desconecte el de la casa.

Terry en ningún momento hablo solo se quedo ahí de pies contemplándola.

- Debes imaginarte a que hemos venido – Richard intercambio una mirada con Terry.

- Si por favor siéntense – Candy en su trato estaba siendo fría, en otras circunstancias, se le hubiese lanzado en los brazos a Eleanor y a su padrino ahora no quiera su contacto simplemente quería respuestas y verdades.

Eleanor le dedico una mirada triste. – Mi niña se que estas molesta y al mismo tiempo triste, no me gusta verte así.

- Simplemente estoy decepcionada, porque me ocultaron cosas importantes, porque no me dijeron la verdad desde un principio.

- Candy porque no lo ibas a entender, no quería que estuvieras triste y culpándote por cosas de las cuales no tenías la culpa.

Candy rio sin diversión. – Pues fíjese que yo si viví toda mi vida llena de culpa pensando que hice mal para que Terry se fuera de nuestras vidas, si pensabas que habías hecho un bien te equivocase, Terry nunca tuvo nada que ver conmigo simplemente me protegía como a un hermano mayor.

- Lo se Candy, lo supe desde un principio pero tenia que tener a Terry lejos de ti porque tenia miedo que algo malo le sucediera.

Candy negó. – Esa amenaza es una estupidez, no se han puesto a pensar que pudo ser la misma Susana – siguió insistiendo.

Richard se puso de pies. – No Candy esta amenaza no tenia nada que ver con esa muchachita tonta y no me preguntes como lo se porque no te lo puedo decir, ya estos son asuntos que me concierne solamente a mi.

Candy se indigno. – Esta bien, pero quiero que me digan algo, ¿como pudieron vivir tantos años sin saber nada de su hijo? lo abandonaron no hablaban de él en la casa, es como si Terry nunca hubiese existido.

Eleanor soltó un sollozo. – Yo nunca me olvide de Terry simplemente evitábamos hablar de él en tu presencia, se que también te dolió su partida, pero siempre Richard estuvo al pendiente de Terry me conto que él estaba bien, pero que simplemente teníamos que darle tiempo hasta que llegara el momento. Para mi fue difícil amo a mi hijo y…

Candy frunció el ceño. – Lo que dices es estúpido – interrumpió.

- Candy – Richard la regaño. – No le hables así a tu tía, se que te suena ilógico pero nunca, nunca olvidamos a nuestro hijo. Siéntate te vamos a contar algo…

Candy con renuencia se sentó al frente de Richard y Eleanor mientras que Terry estaba del otro lado solo observando la escena, Richard le conto de los guardaespaldas que contrato para que vigilaran a Terry desde un principio el supo donde estaba Terry que hacia y con quienes se juntaba, lo único que le oculto hasta la semana pasada a Eleanor era la existencia del hijo de Terry que Eleanor cuando se entero casi le dio un patatús y lloro por no a ver estado con su hijo en ese momento, pero mas que eso ellos había renunciado a estar cerca de su hijo por la constantes amenazas de muerte y por protegerlos de los que aun estaba detrás de la herencia de Candy, pero claro esto Richard lo omitió ya que ni Candy ni Eleanor debían saber la verdad aun no era el momento de revelárselo, Richard también le menciono que en mas de una ocasión intento acercase a Terry, hasta hace unos días atrás cuando llego el momento. Candy negó con la cabeza, aun así se le hacia tan irreal todo aquello porque era todo tan complicado y difícil de creer no podía confiar.

- Me dolió que no me dijera porque Terry se había ido.

- Lo se Candy sabia que cuando te enteraras nos iba a odiar por callar, pero eras tan solo una niña…

Candy se pudo de pies. – Era una niña, vale esta bien, pero no una retrasada, podía entender lo que pasaba.

- Candy, se que tome una decisión estúpida y el peor error de mi vida por no aclarar las cosas con Terry, pero en el fondo no me arrepiento porque lo que hice lo hice por protegerte a ti y a Terry. Y más adelante lo entenderás todo.

- Porque no explicarlo ahora – se cruzo de brazos en una actitud petulante.

- Porque no es el momento, lo único que te puedo decir es que ahora mas que nunca debemos estar unidos – Dijo Richard observándola a los ojos.

- ¿Que pasa con esa amenaza? si volvemos a correr peligro no se esto me tiene desesperada no entiendo nada. – Candy se sentó el sofá y se llevo ambas manos a la cara.

Eleanor se acerco e ella y le acaricio el cabello. – Richard contrato guardaespaldas que nos protegen, estaremos bien, solo queremos enmendar nuestro error y que todo sea mejor que antes.

- _Como si fuera tan fácil_ – pensó Candy

- Candy te pido perdón por destruir lo que tenias con Terry, hay algo que también debes saber, Terry envió una carta a casa y yo se la devolví diciéndole cosas feas – Richard se llevo una mano al rostro por vergüenza. – No quería que tuviera ningún contacto contigo.

Candy se aparto de Eleanor. – ¿Qué?… pero Terry no me dijo él… – lo observo y Terry simplemente tenia fruncido el ceño se veía tan imperturbable y Candy en ese instante quiso golpearlo. – Terry no me hablo de esa otra carta ¿porque me sigues mintiendo Terry? – nunca dejo de mirarlo.

Richard los vio incrédulo – Terry porque no le dijiste a Candy, pensé que se lo habías contado.

Terry resoplo. – Bien le oculte la existencia de esa otra carta porque no quería destruir mas la relación de los dos, Candy estaba dolida porque le ocultaste lo que sucedió aquella noche, estaba molesta contigo, si le decía que le envié una carta y tú no se la diste te iba a odiar, pero tu mismo has cavado tu propia tumba.

Candy negaba con la cabeza. – Esto no esta pasando, no.

Eleanor la tomo del hombro. - Candy por favor no te cierres habla con nosotros. Saca todo eso que sientes.

- No, fuera de aquí todos, no quiero verlos mas todos me han mentidos, me han mantenido apartada de la realidad, esto no se lo voy a perdonar nunca.

- Basta Candy nadie se va a ir de aquí – había determinación en la voz de Terry. – Es hora que todos lleguemos a una solución donde nadie se vea con el enemigo, todos cometimos errores pero si hoy estamos aquí es porque se nos han dado una oportunidad de volver a hacer las cosas bien. – Terry suspiro. –Te oculte la existencia de esa otra carta porque no quería que vieras a mi papá como el malo de la película no ahora cuando él solo te ha protegido y te ha cuidado como a su propia hija.

Candy lo miro con una mirada llena de ira. – Tienes razón no debo culpar a nadie cuando solo he sido la pequeña niña que no entendía nada, todo aclarado vamos a volver a hacer la feliz familia que fuimos antes.

- Deja las ironías Candy – Richard hablo. – Te daremos tiempo para que pienses en lo sucedido y si somos merecedores de tu perdón ya sabes en el hotel donde me hospedo, ahí nos encontraras.

Eleanor la iba a abrazar pero Candy se aparto sin darle la cara a ninguno estaba furiosa, pero cuando se percato que Terry aun seguía ahí de pies lo fulmino con la mirada.

- No te piensas ir ya aquí no hay nada que hablar.

- Pensé que íbamos a intentar…

- Intentar nada, quiero estar sola – lo interrumpió e iba a la puerta cuando Terry la tomo del brazo y la hizo pegarse a su cuerpo Candy se resistió a su contacto pero él la domino con su fuerza una de las manos de Terry la tenia sujeta de la espalda y la otra en la cintura de ella.

- Tengo algo para ti Candy – Terry la separo poco a poco de él y saco de su bolsillo trasero la cartera de ahí saco dos sobres blancos de carta que estaban doblados y se lo tendió a Candy. Esta lo observaba incrédula.

- ¿Que es eso?

- Las cartas que te envié, es hora que las leas y sepas que nunca te olvide.

Candy las tomo y las miro. – ¿De que sirve esto ahora? – dijo fingiendo desinterés.

- Por favor Candy deja las niñerías dices que ya no eres una niña y te comportas como tal.

- No voy a permitir que me sigas insultado – la voz se le quebró.

- Entonces espero que las puedas leer y perdonarme, también quiero que pienses en Eleanor y Richard se que es difícil perdonarlos, pero lo que hicieron fue por tu bien, yo soy el mas perjudicado aquí y sin embargo he puesto de mi parte para que esta relación mejore, ellos han dado todo por ti, te cuidaron y protegieron creo que merecen que los respetes y los perdones – Terry se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento y antes de abrirla observo a Candy que tenia la cabeza baja con las cartas en las manos.

- Espera Terry – Candy lo llamo cuando él estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta para irse. – No quiero estar sola por favor – las lagrimas que corrían por su mejillas eran inevitable. Terry se acerco a ella y la estrecho en sus abrazos, ella se aferro a él. Terry la llevo al sofá y la sentó junto a él mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba palabras de cariño.

Después de unos minutos ella se aparto de él – Terry ¿como conseguiste la segunda carta? Pensé que estaba perdida.

Terry fruncido el ceño y suspiro había llegado a un punto donde se le era imposible seguir ocultando la verdad. – Me llego una caja con varias cosas personales de la madre de Dylan, la carta estaba escondida entre fotos.

Candy se incorporo y lo miro a los ojos. – La… madre de Dylan… ¿es Margaret?

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas, este capitulo lo hice apurado y un poco corto, hago capítulos cortos porque no quiero que se aburran leyendo y leyendo sin fin, pero si los quieren mas largos tratare de hacerlo para la próxima semana, solo espero que no se aburran, y para las que me preguntan cada cuanto actualizo, pues cada semana lo hago en cualquier día.

A todas muchas gracias y les deseo un buen martes y feliz semana.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

Terry se quedo observando a Candy por unos largos segundo que para Candy parecían horas, necesitaba una respuesta y la quería ahora, él suspiro y se incorporo dejando a Candy sentada en el sofá sabia que su mirada lo seguía a cualquier parte que Terry caminaba, se detuvo cerca de la ventana ya el sol se empezaba a ocultar.

- Si – logro decir. – Margaret es la madre de Dylan.

Candy salto del sofá como si hubiese sido impulsada mientras observaba su espalda rígida negó con la cabeza esto era absurdo como Terry pudo involucrarse con esa mujer.

- Terry como… como pudiste involucraste con esa mujer después de todo lo que hizo – su voz salió quebrada por las ganas inmensas que tenia de llorar.

Terry se dio la vuelta y la miro con esos ojos que estaba lleno de tormento y tristeza.

- Yo no sabía nada de la carta que había robado hasta que Archie lo dijo – Terry suspiro. – Candy siéntate lo que te voy a decir es muy importante.

Candy se sentó de nuevo, pero aparto la mirada de él estaba molesta furiosa quería romper las cartas y tirarla a su cara, pero sea lo que sea que Terry iba a decirle necesitaba escucharlo.

- Ahora entiendo como fue que ella llego a mi, en una de las cartas específicamente la segunda que envié dos años después ahí te volví a escribir que seguía en Nueva York y deje mi dirección de domicilio, pensando que quizás te animarías a escribirme – Terry observo a Candy y esta ni se inmuto por lo que decía siguió. – Pero resulta que aquella carta llego a las manos de Margaret, presentándose unas semanas antes de irme de Nueva York.

Candy función el ceño. – ¿Quieres decir que nunca viviste aquí?

Terry se encogió ligeramente de hombros. – Digamos que viví aquí tres años, cuando llegue aquí antes de cumplir el año me anime a escribirte la primera carta que mi padre nunca te entrego, luego de eso me mantuve alejado de ti pero no podía Candy – en sus ojos hubo un brillo y Candy sintió una punzada. – Así que espere y envié la segunda dos años después – negó como si se acordara que hizo mal. – Se que espere mucho tiempo para escribirte de nuevo pero tenia que planear bien las cosas así que se me ocurrió enviársela a Archie y fue lo que paso, había encontrado un trabajo pero en Alemania tenía que dejar Nueva York pero antes de hacerlo Margaret se presento un día a mi puerta, fue algo extraño porque nadie sabia donde estaba, pero no le di mucha importancia, me dijo que… - Terry observo a Candy.

- Te escucho Terry – Candy resoplo.

- Descubrió que Susana fue la que la causante que Eleanor se enterara de todo, atreves de eso yo también saque mis propias conclusiones, en fin me pidió ayuda para encontrar un trabajo ya que no tenia nada – Terry se paso las manos por el cabello. – Le conseguí un trabajo ya que no tenia nada que perder estaba bien en su nuevo empleo y yo a la siguiente semana tenia que marchare a Alemania, ese día Margaret para celebrar su trabajo me invito a un Bar yo acepte no te voy a decir que estaba ebrio porque no lo estaba, era consiente de lo que hacia al igual que Margaret, ella me invito a su hotel donde estaba viviendo mientras conseguía un apartamento – Terry observo a Candy no quería contarle la siguiente parte pero seguir ocultando las cosas ya no era algo que realmente deseaba, trago grueso. – Ella me beso y yo correspondí el beso pero mas que todo lo hice porque estaba furioso con mis padres conmigo mismo, especialmente con Eleanor, me da vergüenza admitirlo pero creo que eso lo hice lleno de rabia sin saber las consecuencias de mis actos yo…

Candy negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior para reprimir el sollozo. – No sigas, puedes omitir esos detalles se perfectamente que atreves de esa noche ella quedo embarazada de Dylan.

Terry asintió una vez más. – No me arrepiento de nada Candy porque Dylan fue lo más hermoso que me pudo a ver pasado después de todo lo que sucedió y aunque no supe de su existencia después que nació y tenia cinco meses…

- ¿Que? ¿No te casaste con ella? – Candy interrumpió ya estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones cuando escucho aquello.

- No por Dios nunca supe de que había quedado embarazada después que nació él, ella estaba desesperada nunca quiso decírmelo pero estaba enferma y no tenia a nadie más.

Candy se incorporo del sofá. – ¿Ella no quedo embarazada para forzarte a casarte con ella?

- No, simplemente dijo que había sido un descuido de su parte y quería ocultarlo porque no deseaba que yo lo rechazara, no niego que me enfurecí pero no podía negarlo cuando vi a Dylan por primera vez algo en mi pecho volvió a latir.

Una lagrima se le deslizo por la mejilla a Candy. – ¿Donde esta Margaret? ¿porque no esta con Dylan?

- Ella murió, tenia leucemia.

Candy se llevo ambas manos a la boca. – Oh Dios, lo siento.

Terry se acerco a ella y le tomo el rostro limpiando las lágrimas con el pulgar. – Despues de mucho tiempo por fin pude leer una carta que dejo para mi donde explicaba el porque tomo esa carta, se que nada lo justifica, pero en ella me decía que no se había arrepentido de haber robado aquella carta, porque lo hizo por amor y que gracias a eso había tenido el placer de ser madre y que ojala algún día tú y yo podríamos perdonarla y que dejaba a nuestro hijo en buenas manos ya que yo seria un buen padre. – Terry se aparto de Candy. – Es difícil perdonar cuando te hacen daño, pero ya pago bastante con su enfermedad, yo no pude salvarla Candy la leucemia estaba avanzada – Observo a Candy.

Ella lo miro con aquellos ojos verdes húmedos sabia que Terry había recorrido un largo camino lleno de sufrimiento y por esos ojos lleno de tormento supo que la muerte de Margaret había sido algo fuerte de lidiar y mas cuando dejo a su cargo un niño de apenas cinco meses de nacido. – Lo siento tanto Terry pero… deseo estar sola.

- Candy yo… - alzo una mano para tocarla pero la bajo. – Esta bien espero que puedas perdonarme – tomo la manilla de la puerta y cerro detrás de él.

Candy se tumbo en el sofá y lloro por largo rato esto la estaba destruyendo más que cualquier cosa, enterarse que la madre de Dylan era la mujer que al igual que Susana le hicieron daño, como podía perdonarlos a todos.

Candy tomo el teléfono y marco cuando escucho la voz simplemente dijo. – Las necesito – y corto la llamada se arrastro a la nevera y saco de ahí una botella de agua y la bebió como si estuviera deshidratada se recostó de nuevo en el sofá y pasaron unas pocos minutos cuando sonó el timbre, se incorporo y abrió ahí estaba Annie y Patty que la observaba con preocupación.

- Candy Dios ¿que te pasa? mira como estas – Annie le tomo las manos.

Patty cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar té.

- Necesito hablar con ustedes me estoy muriendo lentamente.

Annie la ayudo a tomar un baño mientras Patty hacia el té después que Candy estuvo un poco relajada se sentaron en el sofá, Patty coloco en la mesita la bandeja con una jarra de té humeante y tres tazas, sirvió té y de sentó a un lado de Annie.

Candy bebió un sorbo. – Necesito que me den consejos a lo que les voy a contar – Annie y Patty asintieron. Candy empezó su relato de lo que había pasado unas horas antes en su departamento no pudo evitar llorar mientras relataba los hecho, Annie y Patty simplemente escuchaban con un nudo en la garganta porque sabia lo que Candy había sufrido, Patty especialmente había sido testigo de aquello ya que fue la que estuvo con ella, cuando termino de hablar Candy se quedo observando a las chicas en espera de cualquier comentario. Ella se acercó y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando se separaron Annie fue la primera en hablar.

- Candy se que quizás me vas a odiar por lo que voy a decir, pero no te has puesto a pensar que no solo tú has sido la única que a sufrido en todo este tiempo, Terry tu padrino y tía también han estado sufriendo, se que fue egoísta de su parte ocultarte todo eso, pero piensa que te estaba ahorrando mucha mas pena de lo que llevabas en el corazón todo eso lo hicieron por protegerte incluso te prefirieron a ti antes que a su propio hijo, yo que tú olvido toda esa amargura y tristeza y empiezo a vivir el momento, el destino te ha dado una nueva oportunidad para que hagas las cosas bien y seas feliz, pero para eso primero debes empezar por perdonar y dejar marchar el pasado de una vez y empezar a vivir tu presente, deja todo lo malo atrás – Annie le tomo las manos a Candy y se las apretó delicadamente enfundándole fuerzas. – Todo estará bien sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar.

- Candy, Annie tiene razón, yo he sido testigo de todo lo que pasaste, es hora de que te sinceres contigo misma y con los que te rodean y dejes ir todo aquello que te esta haciendo daño, y dale paso al presente y a la felicidad es hora de que vivas con optimismo sin importar que.

Candy asintió y una lágrima se le escapo de los ojos limpiándola rápidamente. – Estoy viviendo una vida llena de falsedad, esto no era lo que deseaba, vine aquí por alejarme de la presencia de Terry, él era como un fantasma en todas parte de la casa lo veía, me estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba poner distancia a todo aquello y empezar una vida nueva, por eso no perdí tiempo cuando termine el colegio me vine aquí y empecé a estudiar música y ahí fue cuando conocí a Erianth, fingiendo vivir una vida maravillosa y llena de felicidad cuando todo eso es mentira que ni yo misma lo puedo creer – Candy se mordió el labio. – Lo que deseo ahora gracias a que me abrieron los ojos, es simplemente olvidar y empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

Patty se acerco a ella y la abrazo de costado. – Eres una mujer fuerte Candy como tú pocas, pero ahora es el momento de vivir y hacer lo que realmente te hace feliz.

Hablaron un rato mas hasta que las chicas se fueron Annie quería quedarse pero Candy le dijo que lo mejor era estar sola para meditar en todo aquello, esta acepto quedando en llamarla al día siguiente, se abrazaron una vez mas y se marcharon Candy antes de irse observo dos sobres blanco doblado en el mesita donde se encontraba la lámpara y el teléfono los tomo y se fijo que eran las cartas que Terry le había enviado, las tomo entre sus manos y se las llevo consigo a su habitación, se tumbo en la cama y abrió la primera y empezó a leerla.

_Candy te escribo estas cortas líneas para pedirte perdón, se que me fui sin despedirme, pero no podía seguir viviendo con mis padres y aunque se que mereces una explicación, en esto momento decírtelo por medio de esta carta se me es muy complicado, no lo entenderías, solo deseo que te encuentres bien, no dejo de pensar en tu sonrisa y tus ojos de esmeralda, eres un niña muy hermosa y dulce, por eso no dejes que nadie se interponga en tu camino si tienes un sueño hazlo realidad pero sobre todo no dejes que nadie acabe con tu felicidad. _

_Si deseas escribirme dejare mi dirección. Estaré ansioso de saber de ti y que esta carta te fue entregada._

_Con amor T.G._

Candy pensó que ya no le quedaba lagrimas de tanto llorar era una tonta llorona que por todo lloraba, pero leyendo estas líneas no pudo evitar hacerlo, la doblo y abrió la segunda carta necesitaba acabar con esto de una vez, así llorara hasta el amanecer.

_Candy te escribo de nuevo, no pierdo las esperanzas de saber de ti y que estas bien, que me lo digas tu misma, si estas molesta y no quieres responder solo dímelo por medio de insultos, pero no me lastimes mas con tu silencio se que me lo merezco por mi inmadurez pero por favor háblame, estoy aun en Nueva York, conseguí un trabajo y dentro de poco viajare a Alemania quizás haga una parada en Londres para verte, si lo deseas házmelo saber te dejo de nuevo mi dirección de correo electrónico y la dirección de mi domicilio._

_Cuídate quien te extraña T.G._

Candy se incorporo en la segunda carta pudo ser testigo de la desesperación de Terry por saber de ella. – ¿Terry había venido a Londres? – eso era algo que deseaba preguntarle pero no ahora, apago la luz de la lámpara y se llevo las cartas a su pecho esa noche dormiría con ellas.

Terry llego a su casa estaba ebrio después de salir del departamento de Candy estaba como un maniaco desesperado quería volver y confrontarla y que le dijera que pensaba en ese momento, pero no, le daría tiempo, así que se había ido a un Bar y bebió hasta que el barman lo saco de ahí y llamo un taxi para él, Terry tambaleándose logro entrar a su pent-house y como pudo llego a su habitación se sentó en la cama y saco del cajón de su mesita de noche un marco con una foto, la misma era de Candy riendo y el sol iluminando su rostro eso había sido tomada en Escocia con la cámara de su celular y él la había sacado en papel, ahora la tenia ahí junto a él todas las noches regalándole una de sus dulce sonrisa, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y se la llevo a su pecho y se acostó boca arriba sin quitarse la ropa apretando el retrato en su pecho cerca de su corazón.

Candy se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una firme idea en la cabeza lo primero era irse a disculpar con su tía y padrino luego, así que sin perder tiempo salió disparada rumbo al hotel, ahí en la recepción le dieron acceso, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de la Suite estaba nerviosa, toco varias veces y al segundo su tía la recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que Candy se le veía que había pasado toda la noche llorando por el semblante cansando y ojos ojeroso, eso le partió el corazón a Candy y sin perder mas tiempo se lanzo a sus brazos y estos la recibieron con efusividad.

- Perdóname tía fui tan estúpida no quería ver mas allá de mis narices perdón – Candy se abrazo mas fuerte ella.

Eleanor le sobo el cabello. – No hay nada que perdonar cariño, me alegra tanto tenerte así entre mis brazos – Eleanor la meció un rato hasta que Candy poco a poco se aparto.

- Ven – Eleano tomo su mano. – siéntate a desayunar.

- ¿Y mi padrino?

- Aquí esto – Richard venia saliendo del baño con pantalones de chándal y un albornoz amarrado a la cintura se acerco a Candy y esta enseguida se puso de pies y lo abrazo Richard le correspondió y luego le dio un beso en el cabello.

- Vine a que me perdonaran y para que hablemos – Candy los observo y los dos asintieron.

- Pero primero desayunemos – Richard le sirvió a ella una taza de té y sirvió café para él y Eleanor.

Una vez que desayunaron Candy empezó a disculparse de nuevo luego empezaron a platicar, ella después de tanto tiempo se sentía en paz y tranquila nunca pensó que hablando sinceramente con alguien se sintiera tan bien, especialmente aquellas dos personas que habían sido como sus padres y que cuidaron tanto de ella, ahora comprendía lo agradecía que estaba y que la vida no le alcanzaría para pagar tanto amor, después que hablaron Eleanor quedo en ir a salir y disfrutar los últimos días que estaría en Nueva York, pero sobre todo deseaba que Candy convenciera a Terry para que la dejara conocer a su nieto.

Terry se encontraba en su estudio revisando varios correos electrónicos, tenia días que no se había paseado por su oficina esa era una de las ventajas de ser el jefe y presidente de su propia compañía, ahorita tenia un proyecto de un restaurante en una de las zonas mas rica de Nueva York tenia que hacer planos y empezar con eso cuanto antes, pero sus problemas personales lo habían dejado agotado física y mentalmente y sin ánimos de nada.

- Señor – Enrieta asomo la cabeza entre la puerta de su estudio. – Alguien desea verlo.

Terry frunció el ceño. – ¿Quien es?

Enrieta se hizo aun lado para dale paso a Candy ella se quedo de pies en el marco de la puerta del estudio de Terry observándolo.

- Perdón por presentarme así, pero… ¿podemos hablar?

Terry asintió apago su laptop y se puso de pies. – Acércate y por favor siéntate – le indico el sofá de cuero marrón junto a la chimenea y a la mesita de té. Ella se sentó y Terry tomo asiento justo enfrente de ella.

Candy se aclaro la garganta. – Leí las cartas, ¿quiero que me digas si fuiste a Londres?

Terry sin apartar los ojos asintió. – Hice una parada en Londres deseaba verte y saber que estabas bien – suspiro y aparto su mirada, porque se le era tan difícil hablar de aquello él. – Pero no pude acercarme y hablarte, pensé que me odiabas ya que no respondiste ninguna de mis cartas, así que solo fui al colegio y te vi de lejos, te veías bien y sonriendo en ese momento supe que me tenia que mantener lejos de ti y hacer lo que mi padre me había pedido.

Candy asintió ahora recordaba todo cuando estaba en patio del colegio sintió la presencia de Terry pero era ilógico ya que la había sentido en cada parte de la casa, por eso no le tomo mucha importancia, pero ya que sabia lo que paso en realidad deseo en ese momento retroceder el tiempo para pedirle que la llevara con él y nunca, nunca apartase de su lado.

- Hubiese deseado que me llevaras contigo – dijo las palabras en voz alta y se arrepintió enseguida.

- Ojala te hubiese llevado, pero eras demasiado niña, no podía truncar tu futuro aferrándote a mi yo solo era un forastero que iba de un lado a otro buscando algo fijo en donde vivir, no tenia un buen trabajo, no podía darte una vida así.

- Lo siento no debí decir eso… perdón.

- Candy basta de estar pidiendo disculpas a cada momento por Dios, todos cometemos errores, podemos de una vez olvidar todo eso – Candy vio en su mirada una suplica.

- Esta bien, vine también para que retomemos nuestra relación de amistad ¿podemos? Hay una oportunidad de dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo.

Él suspiro. – Claro que si Candy quiero conocerte aun mas, que me cuentes como conseguiste entrar en una de las mejores escuela del mundo como la Julliard que me digas que has estado haciendo durante estos años pero sobre todo que esta relación sea mejor que antes.

Candy sonrió después de tanto tiempo. – Te contare todo, empezando que dentro de un mes estaré dando un concierto en beneficencia para la fundación de corazones sin límites.

Terry sonrió de sorpresa. – Vaya felicidades.

- Si, es maravilloso me entere de eso unos días atrás nadie mas lo sabe a excepción de ti.

Terry se sintió orgulloso de saber ambas cosas. – Gracias por confiármelo, estaré ahí en primera fila – observo el día atreves de su ventana y una idea se le ocurrió. – ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el central Park? esta a una sola cuadra de aquí y el día esta estupendo.

Candy asintió, salieron juntos caminando y hablando de todo un poco hasta llegar al parque, se detuvieron en uno de los puentes que daba hacia el lago, hacia una brisa fresca y había buena sombra, se podía observar su reflejo desde el agua.

- Terry no se si me estoy metiendo donde no debo, pero tu madre quiere conocer a Dylan.

Él no aparto la mirada del lago. – Ella sabe ¿quien es la madre del niño?

- Si, mi padrino se lo conto.

Terry se volteo dándole la espalda y subió la mirada al cielo. – Nunca quise decirle a nadie, porque tenia miedo a que rechazaran a Dylan por ser hijo de Margaret, especialmente ella que me peleo esa relación y fue la causante que hoy en día fuéramos como dos desconocidos.

- Terry – Candy le tomo la mano que descansaba en la baranda del puente – Eleanor no es así y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, ella es tan tierna me dio el cariño que mis padres no pudieron darme e incluso me dio el que no podía darte porque no estabas con ella, te ama mas que a nada en este mundo y ama a su nieto de solo saber que es tuyo.

- Eres tan dulce Candy, gracias por perdonarme y perdonar a esos dos seres que estuvieron contigo.

- ¿Entonces? – Candy lo observo buscando algo en su mirada.

- Mañana Dylan esta libre puedes pasar a buscarlo estoy seguro que estará encantado de salir contigo no hace mas que preguntar por ti a cada rato.

Candy sonrió. – Me alegra, pero no le dirás antes que tiene una abuela que desea verlo.

- Si, hablare con él, tengo muchas cosas que decirle empezando por enseñarle quien fue su madre.

Candy frunció el ceño. – No conoce a su madre.

- Nunca se lo dije se que fui un cerdo egoísta pero no tenia caso, fue un poco de ignorancia de mi parte y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy.

- ¿Porque? tú mismo lo has dicho, todos cometemos errores.

- Lo digo porque… - Terry se acordó de lo que Eliza, la sobrina de Margaret le dijo al niño le lleno la cabeza de mentiras y cosas malas y eso no se lo iba a decir a Candy ya bastante tenia con lo que había pasado. – Ya no importa ven siéntate en esa mesita voy por algo de comer espérame aquí.

Candy se quedo mirando a Terry tenia una espalda ancha y musculosa era tan hermoso de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar suspirar.

Terry volvió a la mesa y se sentó colocando una pequeña caja tapada enfrente de Candy. – Es para ti.

Candy la abrió y se sorprendió cuando vio el delicioso pastel de chocolate nuez y helado, sus ojos picaba por las lagrimas pero se contuvo no iba a volver a llorar. – _No llorare _– se dijo con firmeza.

- Esto… esto es igual que…

¿Lo recordaste?

Candy asintió mientras tomaba la pequeña cucharilla y picaba un pedazo. – Mmm es casi igual que el de Escocia ¿como hiciste?

Él le guiño un ojo. – Bueno una señora vende pasteles de chocolate con nueces siempre le comprado porque me recuerda a ti y hoy lo recordé y fui a buscarla, el helado simplemente le pedí al señor del carrito contiguo que me diera un poco para el pastel, así logre hacer una copia similar.

Candy trago grueso como podía odiar y amar a este hombre al mismo tiempo y cuando hacia cosas tan dulces como esta, deseaba besarlo, abrazarlo y perderse en la intensidad de sus zafiros que la veía con admiración, pero no podía. No sin saber que pensaba él de ella pero sobre todo no porque alguien mas estaba con ella ahora. Terry observo como el semblante de Candy pasaba de alegría y dicha a tristeza que había hecho será que recordó lo mal que él se había portado con ella, a veces no entendía a las mujeres y eso lo enfurecía frunció el ceño y volteo la mirada observando a las personas que pasaban a su lado, no sabia como complacerla.

- Terry – Candy trago grueso. – Ya es hora de que me vaya.

Terry se incorporo y recogió con brusquedad la caja que estaba medio vacía y que ella había dejado a un lado, busco un bote de basura y la hecho ahí.

- Te llevare a casa.

- No, no hace falta mañana paso por Dylan al medio día.

Terry resoplo y tomo a Candy del brazo y la llevo a una parte un poco menos transitada.

- ¿Que esta mal Candy? Dímelo porque no te entiendo, hace un momento estabas bien riendo y ahora me vez como a un bicho raro ¿hice algo mal? ¿El sabor del pastel era horrible? ¿Dímelo por favor?

Candy vio la desesperación en sus ojos. – Perdóname Terry pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo se me es tan difícil no se que pasa…

Terry le tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara. – ¿Que paso con todo eso de retomar nuestra relación de amistad? confía en mi Candy es lo único que te pido que confíes de nuevo y te juro que no te voy a volver defraudar, estoy poniendo lo mejor de mi parte – Terry vio aquellos ojos llenos de brillo donde el se reflejaba intensamente no pudo aguatar mas y acorto la distancia depositando sus labios encima de los de ella, Candy dio un respingón al sentir la tibieza de la boca de Terry era justo igual como la recordaba sus labios suaves y carnoso ella abrió la boca invitándolo a saborearla y Terry no perdió tiempo entrando en ese lugar cálido saboreo sus labios y su lengua saboreo la de ella, los labios de Candy eran suaves y tenían sabor a chocolate y helado eso lo hizo aferrarla mas a él, con una mano en su nuca intensifico mas el beso, ahora si podía besarla como siempre deseo, ya Candy no era una niña era una mujer, una hermosa, maravillosa y elegante mujer. Se besaron por largo rato hasta que Candy se aparto al faltarle el aire, su respiración era entre cortada, Terry descanso su frente junto a la de ella.

- Eso fue… maravilloso – dijo abrazando su rostro con su cálido aliento.

Candy asintió sonrojándose. – Pero no volverá a suceder Terry, perdóname – se alejo de él. Dejando a un Terry complemente estupefacto.

Candy camino a toda prisa fuera del parque, con manos temblorosa saco de su bolso su celular y marco un numero cuando al segundo repicar atendieron ella dijo. – Erianth necesito verte nos vemos en el colegio en unos treinta minutos – y corto la llamada.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas, espero que le guste el capitulo, hice lo que pude en cuanto a hacerlo mas largo, espero que se encuentren bien y gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, se les quieres un fuerte abrazo a las que sigue la historia día tras día.

Nota: dentro de poco vamos a ver a esta pareja mas entrelazada que nunca.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

Cuando Candy llego al colegio Juilliard aun su cuerpo temblaba al sentir la sensación de aquel beso tan abrumador inconscientemente roso sus labios con el dedo índice mientras sonreía como tonta, porque cuando besaba a Erianth jamás se sintió así.

- Candy – se escucho detrás de ella la voz preocupada de Erianth, Candy enseguida se dio vuelta.

- Erianth llegas rápido – estudio su semblante y su pecho subía y bajaba.

- ¿Que pasa? me dejaste preocupado con esa llamada – él se acerco a ella con ceño fruncido.

- Vamos a sentarnos – apunto uno de los banquitos donde había sombra gracias a un gran árbol.

Él suspiro. – Y bien ¿que sucede?

Candy se mordió el labio pero ya no iba a poder seguir con esta falsa. – Perdóname Erianth se que desde que llegaste no te he dado el trato que te mereces por ser tu novia, estuve ausente y siempre has tenido una paciencia infinita para conmigo – Candy le tomo la mano. – Por eso te pido que me perdones…

Él le devolvió el apretón de mano. – Candy siempre te voy a apoyar se que tienes problemas como todo el mundo confía en mi llevamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Candy negó. – Erianth no quiero agobiarte por cosas mías lo que trato de decirte es que nos demos tiempo para ver a donde nos lleva todo esto, me has pedido que me casara contigo y siento que es muy precipitado necesito tiempo para mi misma para poner en orden muchas cosas.

Erianth se soltó con brusquedad de la mano de Candy y se puso de pies con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Estas terminado conmigo? – se apunto el pecho. – ¡Porque eso no lo acepto Candy llevas un maldito anillo en tu dedo por lo tanto me perteneces!

Candy se puso de pies. – No me grites, solo te estoy pidiendo tiempo para estar sola.

Erianth rio sin humor. – ¿Tiempo para estar sola? y todo este tiempo que llegue no has estado sola, cuando llamo no atiendes y cuando voy a tu casa estas fuera o con esa bola de chismosas que llamas amigas – señalo con desdén.

Candy se enfureció. – Basta de insultarlas de esa manera, respeta, son mis amigas y ella me conocen mejor que nadie.

- Yo también te conociera si no fueras tan cerrada, acaso no de di suficiente para que confiaras en mi, por Dios que pasa por tu estúpida cabeza.

Candy le dio una bofetada. – No me hables de así.

Erianth la tomo de los hombros. – No me vuelvas a pegar – Candy observo que en sus ojos había fiereza y así como la agarro la volvió a soltar suspiro con frustración y se llevo las manos a la cabeza despeinándose. – Perdóname Candy no se que pasa conmigo lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz que me ames tanto como yo te amo, me desespera saber que te voy a perder para siempre.

Candy trago en el fondo él solo fue una victima. – Perdóname tu a mi Erianth por no saber corresponderte, pero por favor dame tiempo es lo único que pido – Candy se quito el anillo y se lo entrego.

Erianth lo tomo y lo observo con ceño fruncido. – Esta bien Candy te daré el tiempo necesario, pero volveré por ti – había determinación en su voz, le tomo la barbilla y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Candy se quedo observando su espalda mientras caminaba, porque se sentía tan mal, lo había lastimado pero era lo mejor ella no podía estar con alguien a quien de verdad no amaba pero tenia tantas cosas que agradecerle como a ver estado con ella en los momentos mas difíciles y ahí estaba dándole la espalda y dejándolo por no saber corresponder sus sentimientos, a veces el amor apestaba pero no seria ella quien luchara esta vez. Se limpio una lagrima y entro a al colegio.

**Chicago **

Melisa después de hablar muy amena con Annie que la había llamado para invitarla a su casa en Nueva York cortó la comunicación sin saber que una mirada de ojos azules la estaba fulminando.

- ¿Con quien hablabas? – en su voz se escucho algo de celos ya que desde que Melisa había estado con él las veinticuatro horas del día jamás lo había ignorando para ponerse a hablar con quien sabe quien y lo que mas le molesto fue esa sonrisa de coqueta que llevaba en su rostro.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Melisa guardo el celular en el pantalón de yoga y lo trato igual como él había estado haciéndolo todo este tiempo tratarla con brusquedad.

- Pues dile a esa persona que no este llamando en horario de trabajo que me molesta estar aquí como un pelele viendo como tú sonríes ridículamente.

Melisa sonrió con ironías. – Oh el señor arrogante ¿esta celoso?

- Cállate no digas estupideces, mejor vuelve a tu trabajo, ya que deseo tomar una siestas y mientras mas rápido termines mas pronto estaré acostado en mi cama.

- Un momento a mi nadie me dice que hacer y menos un paciente, aquí la que da las ordenes soy yo y si tome esta llamada en horario de trabajo es porque era muy importante.

Anthony la miro con furia sus ojos se oscurecieron de la rabia. – No todas las jodidas ordenes las das tú y por hoy esto se acabo – como pudo se arrastro hasta la silla y se impulso hasta sentarse en ella, Melisa admiraba la fuerza de este, que por mas que deseaba que dependiera de ella él no lo hacia, Anthony empezó a mover la silla cuando ella se le paro en medio.

- No vas a ninguna parte, ¿que pasa contigo? ¿Amaneciste de malas hoy?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – repitió las misma palabras de ella

Melisa se cruzo de brazos y se iba arrepentir por esto pero ya no había marcha atrás. – Candy quiere verte – Melisa vio como el semblante de Anthony cambiaba, de feliz, a triste y de triste a furioso.

- No quiero ver a nadie.

Melisa se inclino y coloco ambas manos en cada apoya brazos de la silla de Anthony y quedo con su cara unos centímetros de su rostro, Anthony en ningún momento se puso nervioso pero si se tenso y eso era un logro para ella.

- Escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir este fin de semana vamos a viajar a Nueva york y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Anthony alzo la comisura de los labios con una leve sonrisa arrogante. – No te pases de lista conmigo Melisa si a mi no me da la gana de salir contigo no lo hago que eso te quede claro.

Aquí iba de nuevo una pelea que Melisa iba a ganar así jugara sucio. – Oh no señor tú vas a ir conmigo así me cueste lo que me cueste, aquí no te vas a quedar dándote lastima – se incorporo y volvió a cruzar los brazos por encima de sus pechos. – Eso es lo que quieres quedarte aquí amargándole la vida a Albert, a Karen y a tu pobre abuela, la vas a matar con tanto coraje.

Anthony la miro furioso. – Y a ti que te importa mi familia metete en tus asuntos.

- Este también es mi asunto me contrataron para ayudarte y eso lo voy a ser, en Nueva York hay un especialista en tu caso y quiero que te chequee quiero saber que tan bien van nuestro avece.

Anthony no dijo nada mas, tomo su silla de rueda y dio la vuelta dejando a una Melisa parada viéndolo marchar. Todo esto la empezaba a frustrada, no sabia en que momento Anthony iba a explotar, daban un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás, era peor de lo que pensó y su humor cambio drásticamente con la llamada y la mención de Candy.

**Nueva york**

Erianth estaba desesperado llego a su departamento y lanzo todo lo que había en él como diablos pudo perder a Candy la tenia en sus manos y se le fue como la misma agua, se maldijo mil veces por haber sido tan manso con ella, le había dado espacio y tiempo y ahora ella le había pedido suspender la relación por mucho mas tiempo, sabia que esta era la maldita manera para terminar una relación no era estúpido muchas veces él mismo lo había hecho y ahora se encontraba tomando una cucharada de su propia medicina, que pensaría su padre al darse cuenta que él también había fallado, no esto era algo que él mismo iba a resolver sin decirle nada a su padre, no por ahora, si no lograba volver con Candy entonces su padre tendría que ayudarlo.

…

Terry salió de una reunión de ultima hora con los ejecutivos cuando su secretaria le informo de la llamada de su padre, este suspiro y le devolvió la llamada en seguida.

- ¿Que sucede? – sonó frio.

- Terry ¿puedes reunirte conmigo? Ricardo me informo sobre los avance en la investigación y esto es algo que quiero contarte.

Terry observo su reloj. – Almorcemos juntos, en media hora nos vemos en el restaurante Ruby Foo's

Richard acepto y con eso quedaron en verse en el restaurante, Terry pensó en lo importante que seria la reunión algo se estaba cocinando y el quería se participe de todo y si tenia que robar una porción lo haría solo por saber que peligros podría Candy estar enfrentando sin ella saber, si la tendría que proteger con su vida lo haría.

Terry llego al restaurante y ya su padre lo esperaba con una sincera sonrisa, le tendió la mano y este corte la estrecho se sentó justo enfrente de su padre.

- Espero que no te moleste pedí una botella de vino.

Terry negó y tomo el menú que estaba encima de la mesa, una vez que miro y supo lo que pediría miro a su padre con intensidad.

- Y bien ¿que averiguaste?

Richard suspiro. – Terry es muy importante que sepas esto, Neil es hijo del hombre apodado Abaddon el mismo es de apellido Leagan y es hermano del difunto Rafael Leagan el que estuvo sentenciado a varios años de prensión gracias a George.

Terry frunció el ceño procesando la información. – ¿Que? ¿Esto es enserio?

Richard se veía frustrado. – Si, Terry yo también pensé lo mismo pero es cierto Ricardo me lo confirmo, Sonia la muy amiga de tu madre es la esposa del bastardo y es la madre de Neil. Puedes creer que todo este tiempo estuvo ahí a unos pasos de nosotros – Richard se oía preocupado.

Terry bebió un sorbo de su baso de agua. – ¿Crees que ellos también estén involucrados?

- No lo se, pero es algo que debemos averiguar sin levantar sospechas, ¿sabes donde puede estar Neil?

Terry negó. – No se de él desde hace ocho años.

- Pregúntale a los demás amigos tuyos ellos pueden saber donde esta y si logras localizarlo házmelo saber por favor. Pero que nada se vea sospechoso.

Terry asintió y conversaron mientras traían su comida, Terry empezó a analizar la situación Dios quiera que Neil no tenga nada que ver con las marramuncia de su padre sino él mismo se iba a encargar de hacerlo pagar, que querían esos malditos hijos de perra ya no tuvieron suficiente dejando una niña huérfana y ahora la quieren a ella pero para que y porque esperar tanto tiempo. Esa misma tarde cuando llegara a su casa se iba a poner en contacto con Archie y Stear si ellos no sabían nada, él mismo contraria a uno de los mejores detectives para que lo buscaran hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Terry junto a Richard salían del restaurante unas pocas horas después cuando se percato de una rubia que pasaba a su lado sin reconocerlo si quiera, este automáticamente la tomo del antebrazo y la mujer chillo por la sorpresa pero su semblante palideció al ver quien la tomaba con tanta brusquedad.

Te… Terry. – la mujer lo miro de arriba a bajo.

El sonrió con malicia. – Susana que sorpresa – la soltó. – Y digo sorpresa porque he soñado en encontrarte de nuevo.

Richard veía la escena en un segundo plano aun la rubia no se había percatado de su presencia pero conociendo lo tenso y furioso que estaba su hijo se iba a cercar antes que cometiera una locura.

Susana sonrió. – En serio me has estado buscando – ella llevo una de sus manos a la solapa de su chaqueta y Terry se la detuvo agarrándole la mano con tanta fuerza que Susana cambio el gesto de coqueta a uno de dolor.

- Si te he estado buscando para preguntarte ¿porque mierda le llenaste la cabeza a mi padre con basura? – Susana chillo mientras observaba aquellos ojos furioso que tenían ganas de desintegrarla viva.

- Por favor Terry me haces daño - volvió a quejarse.

-Terry suéltala. – Richard llego detrás de él y le aparto la mano de Susana.

Susana se la sobo mientras los observaba a los dos padre e hijo.

Pero esta con altanería le dijo. – Lo que le dije no fue basura, es la verdad, siempre has gustado de Candy una niña inocente que no…

- Cállate – Terry la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió. – Vueles a mencionar a Candy y me voy a olvidar que eres mujer, te arrancare la lengua – Susana sabia que esa manaza era cierta al ver sus ojos que pasaron del azul al negros llenos de tanta furia que en ese instante deseo salir corriendo y esconderse para siempre nunca antes había visto esa mirada en Terry en esa había una amenaza de muerte y estaba segura que la cumpliría. Terry la soltó empujándola y tropezando con el cuerpo de Richard que la sujeto para que no cayera al piso.

- Es mejor que te vayas Susana – Richard hablo. – Y por tu bien no te vuelvas a meter con mi hijo y con Candy.

Susana frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más pero antes que se marchara Terry la volvió a amenazar.

- Más te vale que no te vuelvas a meter en mi camino Susana, porque si hace ocho años no te puse en tu lugar como merecías, ahora si lo voy hacer, ve bien por donde caminas y con quien te metes.

Susana se estremeció de pies a cabeza y camino lo mas rápido posible.

- Señor ¿esta todo bien? – pregunto un hombre rubio, alto y musculoso, el mismo se paro detrás de Richard con mirada impasible detrás de él venia otro, era un moreno mas alto pero menos fornido.

- Si, gracias Lucas, Terry quiero presentare a Lucas y a Matías ellos son tus guardaespaldas.

Terry frunció aun mas el ceño pero solo asintió en forma de saludo no estaba de humor para socializar con nadie.

- Ellos son los que te han seguido desde hace tiempo – prosiguió Richard un poco apenado.

- Entiendo – dijo Terry sin humor. – Supongo que Candy también esta custodia ya que ella es la mas afectada de todo esto.

- Así es, pero ellos cuando les conviene se mantiene al margen dándole su espacio, sabes que no deseo que ella se entere – advirtió Richard.

- Bien ya me tengo que ir – Terry le estrecho la mano a su padre y sin mas paso al lado de los hombres ignorándolos.

Richard asintió a los dos guardaespaldas e intercambio unas palabras luego los mismo ingresaron en la camioneta negra para seguir a Terry como siempre.

…..

- ¿Que dejaste a Erianth? – Annie pego un grito con el celular aun en la mano, Candy la había llamado para informarle lo que había pasado, Annie no pudo evitar reír, y saltar de felicidad por la buena noticia por fin Candy se había desasido de ese bueno para nada que nunca le cayo bien.

Candy le siguió relatando lo sucedido.

- Pues me parece maravilloso, pero te tengo también una buena noticia, Melisa viene este fin de semana y en compañía de Anthony – la voz de Annie sonaba eufórica.

- _Que bueno deseo tanto verlos a ambos._

- Si ese día voy a celebrar por dos razones, una que voy a ver a Melisa después de tanto tiempo y otra que tú estas soltera de nuevo – y rio.

_Eso no es motivo de celebración Annie aun me siento mal._

- Pues yo no y te dejo porque tengo que contárselo a Patty luego te llamo, te quiero – y corto la comunicación. Escuchando el timbre Annie se puso de pies dejando el teléfono aun lado.

- Terry – Annie le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo pasar.

- Disculpa que venga a molestar pero necesito hablar con Archie.

Annie frunció el ceño. – ¿Esta todo bien? él no esta pero no tarda en llegar si quieres puedes pasar y esperarlo así me haces compañía.

Terry sonrió sin gana y Annie supo que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?

- Un whisky estaría bien.

Annie sonrió y fue por el, lleno un vaso de whisky y se lleno una copa con vino para ella, se lo entrego a Terry y tomo asiento enfrente.

- Stear ¿tampoco esta?

- No, salió con Patty.

- Entiendo, ¿estas segura que deseas que me quede?

- Claro que si, así nos ponemos al día, se que no hemos sido amigos de toda la vida y que recién empezamos a conocernos pero créeme me caes bien.

Terry asintió y le dio un sorbo a su whisky. – Gracias ¿cuando regresan a Italia?

- Dentro de quince días – Annie suspiro dejar a su amigos de nuevo era algo que no deseaba mas cuando se necesitaba mutuamente. – y ¿como van las cosas con Candy?

Terry se encogió de hombros. – No muy bien que digamos, pero lo estamos intentando – se sincero.

Annie bebió un sorbo de su vino. – ¿Te enteraste que ya termino con Erianth?

Terry dejo de mirar el vaso de su mano para observar a Annie con una muestra de interés y sorpresa. – Si, ¿dejo a ese cabeza de zanahorias?

Annie se ahogo con el vino y luego de toser se hecho a reír como una loca. – Cabeza de zanahoria – decía entre risas una vez que se calmo observo a Terry. – Dios me has hecho reír como nunca nadie, no se como no pude verlo antes.

Terry sonrió. – Su color de cabello es llamativo – dijo con fingida inocencia.

- Si eso es cierto, en fin si Candy dejo a ese tipo y me alegro mucho – Annie miro a Terry pero ante ella se mostro impasible sea lo que sea que este tramando ella lo iba ayudar basta que sigan sufriendo cuando los dos están perdidos de amor el uno por el otro.

- Bien – dijo Terry al fin. – Si es lo que deseaba pues hay que apoyarla.

- Terry no sigas mintiendo se perfectamente que te gusta Candy tanto que babeas por ella.

Terry frunció el ceño. – No vine aquí a hablar de mis sentimientos – se termino el whisky y dejo el vaso en la mesita. – Será mejor que me vaya.

Annie lo tomo del brazo. – ¿Vas a huir de nuevo?

Terry se soltó de su agarre. – ¿Huir? de ¿que hablas?

- Mira Terry se lo que le dijiste a Candy y porque según tú te fuiste hace ocho años, pero porque no te sinceras conmigo y me dices el porque realmente te fuiste, ¿será porque te gustaba Candy? la amabas y no querías quedarte y enfrentar tus sentimientos. – Annie se cruzo de brazos retándolo con la mirada a que respondiera.

Terry resoplo furioso. – No permito que nadie se meta en mi vida estoy siendo demasiado respetuoso por ser la mujer de mi amigo pero te estas pasando de la raya Annie y eso no me gusta.

Annie sonrió. – Terry no soy tu enemiga, entiende que estoy tratando de ayudarte, quiero que Candy y tú se den por fin una oportunidad, pero conociendo lo caprichosa y orgullosa que es te va a dar una buena pelea antes de aceptar que aun te ama mas que antes.

Terry negó con la cabeza eso era absurdo. – Mírame Annie ya no soy un adolescente hemos madurado, tanto Candy como yo, esas son cosas de adolescente lo de nosotros es cariño y amistad, mas que todo de mi parte.

- Bien me harte se que no voy a llegar a ningún lado, pero te voy a decir algo, si quieres a Candy, esta es tu oportunidad demuéstrale que te importa lucha por ella y por su cariño, mira que ahora no hay nadie que se interponga en medio de los dos, Erianth ya no existe mi nunca existió.

Terry salió de la casa de Archie peor que cuando entro, tenia tantas cosas en su cabeza por resolver, algo dentro de él se alegro cuando Annie le dijo que Candy había terminado con su prometido pero otra parte de él se lleno de miedo y frustración si alguien estaba haya afuera para hacerle daño a Candy, él tenia que tener la cabeza fría para enfrentarse a lo que fuera por el bien de Candy. Si no la llegaba a tener a su lado por lo menos se iba a conformar con protegerla y mantenerla a salvo. Pero de algo si estaba seguro quizás lo intentaría una vez más sino renunciaría a ella para siempre.

…..

Candy esa mañana se levanto temprano metió la ropa sucia en la lavadora e hizo el desayuno ese día tenia una cita con Eleanor y Dylan, de solo pensar que tenia que ir a la casa de Terry se le erizaba a los vellos de la nunca, aun no había podido olvidar aquel beso en el parque. El teléfono sonó y Candy se sobresalto.

- Hola – respondió sin prestar atención al número.

- _Hola Candy_ – la voz aterciopelada y varonil de Terry hizo que todo el cuerpo se le tensara.

- Terry… que sorpresa – trato que la voz no la traicionara.

_- Disculpa si llamo muy temprano, era para decirte que puedes pasar a buscar a Dylan a la 11:30 am Enrieta lo tendrá listo para que salgan._

- ¿No vas a estar en casa? – la voz desilusionada de Candy a Terry lo hizo sonreír, o sea que ella quería verlo.

- _No, lo siento ¿querías verme?_ – pregunto con arrogancia.

Candy frunció el ceño porque siempre era tan transparente, Terry se había dado cuenta de la desilusión que se llevo al saber que no lo iba a poder ver.

- No, digo pensé que no estabas trabajando – mintió.

- _Si, tenía que estar en la oficina, tengo que cortar Candy, dentro de unos minutos tengo una reunión_.

- Si, esta bien adiós – trato de sonar desinteresada.

- _Candy espera._

- Si – ese "si" salió mas emocionado de lo que quiso así que corrigió. – Si

Ella podía escuchar como Terry se contenía para no reír, se maldijo por estúpida y lo maldijo a él por ser un arrogante.

- _¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche conmigo?_

Candy se mordió el labio pensando si declinar la invitación o no

- _¿Candy estas ahí?_

- Si, si – fue lo único que pudo decir.

_- Muy bien te paso a buscar a las ocho. _

- Oh no, no Terry – pero este ya había cortado. – Demonios – se dijo, había pensando en decirle que no pero cuando él le pregunto que si ella estaba ahí, entonces había respondió que si pero no por la invitación, en realidad no deseaba salir con Terry él la ponía nerviosa y odiaba eso, esta noche tenia que practicar, no se la iba a poner tan fácil, ya no es mas una chiquilla estúpida.

**CONTINUARA…**

¿Sera que Candy usara la ley del hielo con Terry?

Hola chicas, gracias a todas como siempre por su infinito apoyo que le dan a esta historia que simplemente la hago para ustedes, de verdad muchas gracias.

**Ivonne Saldana, nekito1, Sandy, Ana, Abby Maddox, Conny G. Veruck, Carito Andrew, Amy C.L, Ebelinangon, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, LizCarter, maria1972, Key, Ebelinangon, Marie Kleisse, Malena, LUZRICO, annnie, geraldin, Lilianly Ardley.**


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36**

Candy paso a buscar a Dylan como había acordado con Terry, ahí el niño la recibió con un efusivo abrazo y besos lo cual ella correspondió, él le contaba lo emocionado que estaba de conocer a su abuela ya que su padre le había hablado mucho de ella, Candy sonrió porque Terry había cumplido la promesa, imagino como seria el reencuentro entre el pequeño y Eleanor y se llenaba de emoción. Tomaron un taxi y Candy le dio la dirección al taxista no había pasado una hora cuando ya estaba al frente del hotel donde se hospedaba Eleanor y Richard, Candy se anunció en la recepción y estos de inmediato le dieron acceso, una vez en el ascensor Candy observaba de reojo al pequeño que se veía contento hasta silbaba una melodía y entonces se acorde de lo que Terry le había contado.

- Me dijeron que estas tomando clases de piano.

El niño sonrió ampliamente. – Si, quiero ser tan buena como tú.

Candy le acaricio la cabeza. – Y lo serás… Pero mucho mejor que yo, cuando quieras yo también te puedo enseñar ¿te gusta la idea?

El niño asintió. – serio de lujos Candy, gracias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron interrumpiendo la platica, Candy tomo la mano de Dylan y caminaron hasta pararse enfrente de la puerta de la suite, toco dos veces con los nudillos, Eleanor abrió la puerta y sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a Candy cuando se separaron se percato de una presencia algo diminuta y los ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa y brillaron por las lagrimas, se puso en cuclillas.

- Oh bebe eres tan hermoso – acaricio la carita del niño y luego lo abrazo al mismo tiempo que lo llenaba de besos.

Candy veía la escena conmovida y al mismo tiempo sonreía de emoción.

- Mira lo grande y guapo que estas, ven entren – Eleanor tomo la mano del niño y se sentó en un sofá luego lo levanto y lo sentó en sus pierna. – Y también pesado – rio.

- Mi papá me hablo mucho de ti – el niño le tomo la mano a Eleanor y se la beso como todo un caballero ese acto hizo que su abuela se le salieran aun mas las lagrimas.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de saberlo, sabes tu padre era igual a ti cuando tenia tu edad – Eleanor le acaricio el rostro y el cabello y sin evitarlo se lanzo a besarlo por todos lados y el niño rio.

- Y mi padrino ¿donde esta? – interrumpió Candy buscándolo por la habitación.

- Salió muy temprano, regresara para la cena, pero le dejo a este tesoro un beso y un abrazo y por supuesto a ti también mi cielo – miro a Candy.

Eleanor pidió el almuerzo luego de comer, invito a Candy y a Dylan a dar un paseo por el parque, después que estos aceptaron salieron, Eleanor tomaba la manito del niño y de pronto sintió un deja vu y todo porque le recordó a ver estado así hace años cuando Terry estaba pequeño y en ese momento deseo tener también a su hijo a un lado para decirle cuanto lo amaba al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba y llenaba de besos, porque no importa cuantos años tuviera su hijo, siempre le iba a demostrar afecto como cuando era un chiquillo sin importar lo que los demás pensaran, al fin y al cabo era su hijo.

Llegaron la parque y Dylan se soltó de la mano de Eleanor para ir corriendo detrás de un ave, su abuela y Candy rieron de solo verlo correr de un lado a otro y riendo, ya que su risa era contagiosa, Candy busco una pequeña banca e invito a Eleanor a sentarse sin perder la vista del niño.

- Como hubiese deseado estar con él en todo momento, me arrepiento tanto, mi pobre hijo solo con un bebe – Eleanor se limpio las lagrimas.

Candy le tomo la mano y se la apretó ligeramente. – A pesar de todo hizo un buen trabajo, Dylan es un buen niño, hasta esta tomando clases de piano porque quiere llegar a ser como yo – se le podía percibir el orgullo en la voz.

Eleanor sonrió. – Eso me parece de maravilla, es tan brillante y tan parecido a su padre.

Candy asintió. – Es tu oportunidad tía, ahora lo tienes aquí contigo.

- Si y no sabes lo feliz que estoy.

Dylan consiguió unas florecitas y se las trajo a las dos mujeres estas le agradecieron llenándolo de besos, cuando llego la hora de despedirse Eleanor lo abrazo por largo rato, le entrego una pequeña cajita que el bautizo como su tesoro ya que ahí dentro habían fotos de Terry y algunas de sus abuelos, también caramelos y dinero para que fuera ahorrando, Eleanor le dio mucho pesar dejarlo pero tenia que volver a Londres y atender su Boutique, Richard había tenido que aplazar algunos compromisos por esperarla a ella, pero tenia que volver, pero no sin antes prometerle a su nieto regresar para su cumpleaños que era dentro de un mes.

Candy después de despedirse y dejar a Eleanor en el hotel ella siguió en el taxi con Dyaln el niño se le veía contento y a la vez un poco afligido, con unas pocas horas se había encariñado bastante con su abuela y como no si ella le había dado el suficiente cariño y confianza que durante años no pudo, pero lo que lo mantenía feliz era el tesoro que llevaba en su regazo y que abrazaba como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar, cada minuto lo abría y Candy no podía dejar de reír, algo que le había llamado la atención fue una foto de Terry cuando era pequeño claro ahí se le observaba mas mayor que Dylan se le calculo como unos doce años, tenia el cabello corto pero peinado hacia atrás estaba en bermudas y camiseta y en la mano llevaba una tortuga eso la hizo sonreír, no veía a Terry como un hombre amante a los animales.

Llegaron a casa y se despidió de Dylan no había querido preguntar por Terry, pero mas pudo la curiosidad, pero se volvió a desilusionar cuando Enrieta le dijo que aun no llegaba, bueno pero porque se entristecía si esa noche lo iba a ver, o si Candy recordó que tenia una cita y tenia que arreglarse, solo tenia cuatros horas le dejo un beso a Dylan y salió derechito a su casa, cuando llego empezó a registrar su closet de pies a cabeza quería encontrar algo sexy y llamativo, pero claro que llamara solo la atención de un hombre en especial, ya que sus intenciones era volverlo loco y fingir ser fría, solo esperaba lograrlo porque sus nervios la traicionaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Faltaban media hora y Candy ya estaba en enfrente del espejo dándose un ultimo retoque, se había decidido por un vestido de coctel de escote tipo Halter color turquesa, una sandalias de tacón alto y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta de moño alto para que se pudiera observar el escote de su espalda, se había maquillado un poco los ojos con sombra, brillo labial y un poco de rubor. Se puso unos hermoso pendientes de forma de rosa que hacían juego con el collar, había tomado su bolsa de mano cuando escucho el timbre, ya en su estomago se estaban formando los nervios de lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, suspiro y se obligo a calmarse conto hasta diez y luego abrió la puerta.

Terry le sonreía y en su mano llevaba un ramo de tulipanes y se lo extendió, mientras la recorría con la mirada.

- Estas hermosa – aprovechando que ella extendía la mano temblorosa para tomar el ramo él se la agarro y le beso los nudillos. – Y hueles delicioso – le guiño un ojo con picardía.

- Gra… gracias tú no estas nada mal – Candy tomo el ramo de tulipanes. – Pasa y siéntate cómodo mientras las pongo en agua – aspiro el olor. – Están hermosas, no te hubieses molestado.

- No es una molestia – Terry se metió la mano en los bolsillo de sus pantalones de vestir mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Candy trato de parecer desinteresada, pero mientras Terry mas la veía mas nerviosa se ponía, había quedado sin respiración cuando el la observo con aquellos ojos zafiros pudo percibir algo que nunca había estado en ellos antes, como lo era el deseo mientras recorría su cuerpo, y ella que no pudo evitar inhalar su aroma tan divino tan varonil, a perfumen, y lo hermoso que se veía con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, estaba vestido casual pero elegante, una camisa manga larga de color gris oscura y pantalón negro con zapatos de cuero marrón, metida por dentro que hacia juego con su correspondiente cinturón, podía observar atreves del corte en V de su camisa un camino de finos bellos oscuros y eso le seco la boca, Candy coloco los tulipanes en el jarrón con agua lo mas rápido posible, no podía quedarse toda la noche ahí de pies pensando en lo sexy que Terry se veía, mientras mas rápido cenaran mas rápido terminaba esa tortura.

Salieron del edificio de Candy y ahí en el estacionamiento lo esperaba un Corvette Stingray gris plomo, Candy se quedo maravillada por lo impresiónate y lujosa maquina.

- ¿Es tuyo? – luego se mordió la lengua por preguntar semejante estupidez cuando sabia perfectamente que si.

- Así es pero lo uso muy poco, solo en ocasiones especiales y esta es una de ellas – le guiño el ojo y Candy sonrió con pena por el cumplido, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta para que ella ingresara.

Si por fuera Candy se quedo maravillada, por la tapicería del vehículo se quedo aun mas impresionada, ella sabia que este auto era uno de los mas caros, por fuera y por dentro deprendía belleza y glamour. Costaba no solo un ojo de la cara sino los dos, pero sabia que Terry podía darse esos lujos, y aunque ella también podía no gastaría dinero en autos cuando podía invertirlo en cosas mas útiles como un centro para ayudar a los mas necesitados como esos niños sin recursos, y en ese instante comprendió lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿En que piensas? – Terry despego la vista de la carretera para observarla por unos segundos.

Ella se encogió de hombros. – En nada en particular.

- Si tú lo dices, pero sea lo que sea puedes decirme, quiero que confíes en mi.

Candy lo miro. – Gracias, pero no es nada.

Llegaron a un restaurante francés Terry llego a la entrada y uno de los empleados que trabajan en el parking le pidió el auto para el mismo estacionarlo, Candy fue ayudada por el mismo empleado a bajar del auto, Terry le coloco una mano en su espalda y aunque llevaba abrigo pudo sentir el calor que se desprendía de su mano y se lo transmitía a su cuerpo, si eso lo sentía con el abrigo no quería imaginarse cuando su carne hiciera contacto con la carne de su palma y eso la estremeció.

Terry la llevo a un sitio mas privado el cual el había reservado con antelación le aparto la silla y Candy se sentó luego el tomo haciendo en una en frente.

- ¿Te gusta en donde reserve?

- Si, es hermoso y el ambiente es sensacional, aunque estamos aparto de la gente – miro a su alrededor.

Donde se encontraba había varias columnas de mármol separándolo de la vista de los demás comensales y donde se podía tener una conversación privada sin correr el riesgo de ser oídos, al lado había un cocinero y un camarero especialmente para ellos.

Terry tomo la botella de champagne de la hielera y sirvió un poco para Candy y para él.

- ¿Que se te apetece cenar?

Candy recibió la copa que Terry le ofrecía y bebió un sorbo – Gracias y ¿la carta del menú?

Terry sonrió. – No hay carta del menú, pide lo que quieras y él te lo prepara – hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia el cocinero que estaba a unos pocos paso de su mesa.

Candy formo una O con la boca. – Nunca había comido aquí – se excuso por su torpeza.

- Tranquila eso lo supuse y ¿bien? – Terry alzo una ceja.

Candy después de meditarlo ordeno un platillo francés ya que muy poco la comía, Terry también decidió pedir lo mismo. Mientras esperaban que sirvieran él la observaba, Candy definitivamente esta hermosa esa noche, con ese vestido que enseñaba unas hermosas piernas blanca y con un corte en V su espalda y la piel del cuello quedaban al descubierto, Terry siguió el rastro de la parte de adelante y se consiguió con dos buenas razones pero inmediatamente cambio la vista, de ese sitio en particular.

- Pensé que pedirías ancas de rana – dijo Terry divertido para cortar el silencio del cual habían caído.

Candy arrugo la nariz. – Oh no que horror.

Terry carraspeo un poco y cambio la conversación. – Dylan me conto que la paso muy bien.

- Si es, Eleanor lo amo y creo que él también la amo se llevaron muy bien – Candy volvió a tomar un sorbo de su copa mientras descifraba el semblante de Terry pero este estaba impasible. – ¿Vistes su tesoro?

- Si – sonrió. – No sabía que aun conservaran las fotos.

Candy sonrió. – ¿Que paso con la tortuga?

Terry se sorprendió por la pregunta. – Murió – se encogió de hombros. – Creo que no le di el cuidado que se merecía.

Candy asintió y vio como el pasaba su dedo índice por el borde de su copa casi llena de champaña.

- Candy ¿porque no llevas tu anillo? – señalo su dedo anular. Él sabia perfectamente que había pasado, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su propia boca.

Candy observo su dedo ahora desnudo no quería hablar de Erianth y menos con Terry, pero que mas daba, no podía seguir ocultado lo que había llegado a su fin, tarde o temprano él se iba a enterar.

- Decidimos darnos tiempo, creo que el matrimonio no era lo que yo necesitaba.

- ¿Tiempo? – pregunto con ironías. – Por favor Candy, di sinceramente que terminaste la relación y para no herir sus sentimientos le dijiste que se dieran tiempo – Terry tomo la champaña y le sirvió mas a Candy y se sirvió él. – Le estas dando falsas al infeliz, hubiese sido mejor que cortaras todo eso de raíz – hizo un seña con la mano.

Candy frunció el ceño. – A veces eres tan insensible.

- No soy insensible, estoy siendo sincero, no quieres herir al pobre hombre, pero igual lo estas haciendo al darle esperanzas.

Candy trago grueso y bebió de su copa. – No le di esperanzas, todos sabemos que cuando se pide tiempo es porque definitivamente estamos rompiendo algo y ya no hay vuelta atrás, si le estuviese dando esperanzas hubiese conservado el anillo pero se lo devolví. ¿Contento?

Terry sonrió había acorralado a Candy cuestionándolas hasta que hablo y saco lo que se reservaba para si misma, es bueno saber que definitivamente no volverá con el tonto cabeza de zanahorias, le ahorro el trabajo.

- Si estoy contento, porque no hacemos un brindis, porque vuelves a ser la dulce señorita soltera – alzo su copa con y sonrió endiabladamente.

Candy rodo los ojos, el camarero llego con su servicio y dejaron la conversación a un lado.

- Esta delicioso – dijo Candy unos minutos después mientras se llevaba una tercera porción a la boca.

Terry asintió. – Estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Has venido aquí anteriormente?

El asintió. – Claro pero por negocios, no es lo que piensas.

- Y ¿que estoy pensando? – Candy gimió mientras degustaba la ensalada.

Terry trago el bocado de golpe y sintió como le quemaba la garganta, ese gemido es lo mas erótico que pudo a ver escuchado y se maldijo, esta noche iba hacer todo un reto mantener a Candy alejado de sus brazos.

Candy alzo una ceja al percatarse del mutismo de Terry. – ¿Que pasa?

- Nada, y en cuanto a tu pregunta anterior estabas pensando si había venido con citas.

Candy rio y negó con la cabeza estaba nerviosa y sabia que eso le había pasado por su cabeza desde que había entrado al restaurante, Terry paseándose por el lugar con distintas mujeres.

- No pensé eso, pero ¿porque mentir? – pregunto mas como un reto.

Terry dejo los cubiertos a un lado. – ¿Quien dice que estoy mintiendo? No tengo porque hacerlo, si digo que vine aquí por negocio así es, si me quieres creer o no ya eso es tu problema – dijo tajante mientras se llevaba la copa de champaña a sus labios y retaba a Candy con la mirada.

Candy simplemente se encogió de hombros y termino de comer. – Voy al baño, permiso – se puso de pies y se alejo de Terry, tenia que poner un poco de distancia necesitaba mojarse el rostro sin importar que el maquillaje se le regara hasta parecer un payaso triste. Llego al baño y se miro al espejo se veía un poco pálida hizo sus necesidades y al a los pocos minutos volvió a salir sin percatarse que alguien la esperaba en un lado. Candy ahogo un grito cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba a un lado un poco oscuro y apartado, pero cuando aspiro la fragancia masculina supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

- Terry estas loco – trato de liberarse del agarre.

- Si estoy loco, pero loco por ti – intensifico mas el agarre en su cadera y en el cuello para que ella no pudiera moverse ni apartarle el rostro, estaba oscuro y no podía ver sus ojos pero su respiración estaba entre cortada, la podía sentir nerviosa y hasta temblar, su cuerpo estaba muy pegado al de ella, lo único que lo separaba era la tela de sus ropas.

- ¿Que quieres Terry? estamos haciendo una escena.

- Nadie nos ve, tranquila, solo quiero besarte de nuevo – Terry acerco su boca a la de Candy pero esta escondió sus labios hasta formar una fina línea.

Terry rio. – Me lo vas a poner difícil ¿verdad?

- ¿Que quieres Terry? – volvió a preguntar perdiendo la calma y empezando a enfurecerse. – Claro como ya no soy una niña tonta, ahora si me estas buscando, ahora entiendo como soy una mujer con todos mis atributos desarrollados soy digna de ti, lista para acostarte conmigo, cuando era una niña ni volteabas a verme, mientras yo era la babosa que andaba detrás de ti como perro jadeando.

Terry se aparto de Candy como si esta quemara, si le hubiese pegado su reacción no hubiese sido tan exagerada, Candy podía ver a través de la oscuridad como los ojos de Terry brillaba pero no de felicidad sino de ira e impotencia y en ese instante sintió miedo, miedo porque seguro lo iba a perder para siempre, porque muy tarde entendió que fue una bocona, jamás hubiese dicho aquello y se lamento.

- Terry yo… - trato de alcanzarlo pero él se aparto su respiración salía entre cortada como animal furioso.

- Jamás – se escucho furioso. – Vuelvas a decir una mierda así ¿entendiste? porque tú no sabes un carajo... – gruño. – De mis sentimientos, no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en explicaciones porque veo que nunca vas a entenderme – Terry se alejo de ella.

Y Candy se quedo ahí de pies observando su figura perderse entre las personas del restaurante, en ese instante deseo correr detrás de él y pedirle perdón. Él tenía razón ella no sabia nada y cometió un error hablando sin pensar.

Candy se seco las lagrimas y salió del rincón oscuro con la vista en alto cuando llego a la mesa el mesero le informo que Terry había ya cancelado la cuenta, y que un taxi la esperaba para llevarla a su casa, era lógico, Terry la había abandonado en el restaurante y ella no le podía reprochar nada después de lo que le dijo. Ahora ¿que haría?

Candy llamaría a la única persona que le podía dar un consejo. Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y llamar a Annie.

- _¿Que hiciste que?_ – Annie pego un grito. – _Candy estas loca._

- Lo se, pero fue algo de impulso, quería saber porque me busca ahora después de tanto tiempo.

_- Lo hace porque estas mas hermosa que antes, y se dio cuenta que te ama como un loco, ¿a caso no te has dado cuenta? hasta yo me di cuenta, santo dios mujer._

Candy se mordió el labio para no llorar. – Annie es difícil confiar en alguien que te fallo, pienso que cuando era niña no me veía como siempre quise que lo hiciera y ahora si lo hace.

_- ¿Que estas queriendo decir? que deseabas que Terry te amara por lo que eras y no por lo que te convertiste._

- Así es, quería que me amara mucho antes cuando era una niña y no porque ahora soy mujer, si se que suena estúpido, tonto, ridículo…

- _Cállate_ – la interrumpió Annie. – _Porque en vez de partirte la cabeza pensando en eso, no se lo preguntas tu misma._

- Porque me da vergüenza.

- _Ah pero no te dio vergüenza herirlo de esa manera, no te quiero seguir echando lodo Candy, porque se que estas hasta la cabeza, pero echaste a perder una cita que prometía ser inolvidable para los dos. A veces no entiendo ¿donde quedo esa Candy tan madura?_

- Si es cierto y me arrepiento de todo.

- _Bien si quieres enmendar las cosas llámalo e invítalo al almuerzo de mañana sábado, recuerda que viene Melisa y Anthony, estoy tan emocionada._

- Si, no lo recordaba, pero seria mejor que lo invitaras tú o Archie, esta muy furioso y no va a aceptar ni una llamada de mi parte, por favor Annie, lo demás lo hago yo en la fiesta.

Annie suspiro a través del teléfono. – _Bien pero vas a moverte Candy, quiero verte en acción, es hora que tú y ese hombre se dejen de estupideces y empiecen a vivir el momento._

…

Candy había llegado a la casa de Annie temprano para colaborarle en la cocina, al igual que Patty estaban todas esmerándose en un buen almuerzo, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, cuando Annie le había comunicado que Terry había aceptado la invitación a almorzar no sabia si echarse a reír o llorar porque no sabia como iba a actuar cuando lo tuviera de frente y menos sabia como disculparse después de ese gran error cometido. Se sobre salto al escuchar el timbre y ya los nervios se estaba apoderando de su estomago y el corazón lo tenia a mil por horas, el primero en verse fue al pequeño Dylan que llevaba un paquete en la mano y se lo entregaba a Annie y esta lo beso, Candy no pudo evitar salir pero cuando iba directo a saludar a Dylan, Terry hacia su aparición tropezándose con su pecho duro.

- Terry… – sus ojos se agrandaron.

Terry la ignoro y siguió a Archie mientras conversaban.

Annie negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a Dylan que ya abrazaba a Candy y le daba besos con eso Candy pudo olvidar el bochorno.

- ¿Viste? – le dijo Candy a Annie mientras regresaban a cocina.

- No te preocupes, espera que esta solo y le caes como mosca al pastel – le guiño un ojo.

Terry salió media hora después al jardín a tomar aire, después de conversar con Archie y Stear había decidido darse un break, había pasado parte de la noche molesto y pensando en lo que Candy le había dicho, y cada vez se molestaba aun mas.

- Hola – Candy lo había observo salir y vino detrás de él.

- Hola – contesto de mala gana con ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento Terry de verdad estoy arrepentida de lo que dije.

- Bien – fueron sus únicas palabras.

Candy frunció el ceño. – Creo que estas exagerando, no es para tanto, me estoy disculpando y mira como me tratas.

Terry resoplo y miro a Candy furioso. – Me estas llamando exagerado a mi ¿que quieres? que te extienda una alfombra roja y te de un premio, aquí la única exagerada eres tú, al reaccionar de la manea como lo hiciste anoche.

- Estas molesto porque dije esas cosas de que soy una niña y…

- Ya cállate Candy, deja de decir tantas estupideces, mas que molesto estoy indignado y decepcionado y no por mi – se apunto. – Sino por ti, te referiste a ti como poca cosa, como un uso sin valor, solo por el echo de a ver sido una inocente niña en el pasado, ¿que quieres que te diga? que me gustabas desde entonces.

Candy abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

- Si Candy, voy a serte sincero, me gustabas desde entonces, no solo me gustabas estaba enamorado de ti, te quería como un tonto, siempre te he querido – Terry se paso una mano por el cabello con frustración se le veía incomodo.

Candy le tembló el mentón y lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, no tenia palabras, lo menos que esperaba de Terry era una confesión como esa, tenia ganas de simplemente correr y abrazarlo, pero no tenia las fuerzas para moverse y menos sabia si Terry le iba a corresponder.

- Me sentía enfermo como un pedófilo – continuo él. – Por querer a una niña inocente, fingí lo que no era y sin embargo hubo momentos en que ya no podía seguir fingiendo, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. En el fondo todos tenían razón.

Candy se acerco y con manos temblorosas lo tomo del brazo. – No digas que eras un pedófilo, porque nunca hiciste nada para dañarme físicamente, me quería puramente.

Terry le dio una sonrisa triste y eso a Candy le partió el corazón porque sentía que estaba luchando una batalla que no estaba segura de ganar.

- Perdóname Terry por favor, no quise decir esas cosas lo juro, simplemente quería saber que buscabas de mi… ahora.

- Quería estar contigo Candy, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, sin que fuera mal visto en la sociedad porque al fin estas como realmente siempre soñé que estuvieras, echa una hermosa mujer. Donde no me diera miedo acabar con tu inocencia eres todo para mi y lo menos que deseaba era hacerte daño, y ahora que por fin te veo así no puedo seguir resistiéndome a lo inevitable y mas cuando tengo la certeza que soy correspondido como siempre lo fui.

Candy le tomo el rostro con la mano. – Ahora entiendo todo y fui una estúpida al no preguntarte antes, yo también quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido y darnos una oportunidad sin que nadie se siga interponiendo entre nosotros.

Terry sonrió y le acuno el rostro a Candy con sus grandes manos y poco a poco se fue acercando a su labios, Candy inmediatamente cerros los ojos y entre abrió sus labios preparada para lo que venia, sintió la calidez de los labios de Terry, el beso empezó tierno y despacio, suave en un vaivén, hasta que Candy saco su lengua y recorrió el labio de Terry esta la chupo y luego le permitió a Candy adentrar su lengua en su boca mientras sus labios se movían y sus lenguas danzaban en la boca del otro, era un beso tan intenso y apasionado, lleno de promesas por cumplir. Se apartaron una media hora después al sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Candy se abrazo a Terry colocando su mejilla en su pecho y aspirando aquella fragancia que se había vuelto tan adictiva para ella.

- Me encanta besarte – confeso Terry haciendo con esto que Candy se sonrojara.

- A mi también – se aparto y lo miro a los ojos. – ¿Que haremos ahora?

Terry le abrazo fuerte. – Nada, simplemente vivir el momento sin preocuparnos. Pero sobre todo seguir besándonos.

Y con eso sello de nuevo sus labios con los de ella pero en un beso aun mas apasionado. Después de unos minutos de estar abrazados y besándose como locos, con renuencia, se apartaron para ingresar de nuevo en la casa, pero no sin soltarse de las manos, así que los que estaba presentes se iba a dar cuenta de lo que paso o lo que empezaba a suceder.

Pero eso no fue posible ya que en la casa se encontraba dos seres que tenían tiempo sin verse y que Candy cuando los vio soltó la mano de Terry para ir corriendo a su encuentro siendo el primero en abrazar al chico rubio de la silla de ruedas y que tomo un poco por sorpresa a todos especialmente a Anthony que no esperaba ese recibimiento tan efusivo, pero mientras unos los miraban con sonrisa en sus rostro dos pares de ojos veía la escena con celos.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas, la semana pasada no pude actualizar porque estaba full con algunas cositas, les pido disculpa, por eso se los hice un poco largo espero que les guste, y como siempre un millón de gracias a las que me siguen fielmente y me lo dejan saber, un abrazo fuerte.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37**

Candy después de abrazar fuertemente a Anthony se separado de él y a quien observaba con incredulidad ya que Anthony tenia el ceño fruncido, ella le sonrió y se puso de pies sin decir nada mas luego su mirada de dirigió a Melisa que se veía un poco incomoda y hasta molesta, pero eso cambio cuando Candy se dirigió a ella y sin decir mucho la abrazo, esta inmediatamente sonrió aferrándose a ella.

- Mírate melisa estas hermosa – Candy la miro de pies a cabeza. – Y este cabello de este lindo color – se lo toco.

- Gracias Candy pero tú no te quedas atrás mira en lo que te has convertido en una bella mujer.

Candy sonrió y luego se acerco a Anthony. – Hola, siento mucho a ver reaccionado así, es que me alegra tanto verte.

Anthony asintió. – Gracias lo mismo digo, aunque me hubiese gustado que me vieras caminando – su tono salió lleno de amargura.

Candy frunció el ceño e intercambio una mirada con melisa, esta se agacho de nuevo hasta quedar del nivel de Anthony.

- Pronto te vamos a ver de pies, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen que estén ambos aquí – Candy tomo la mano de Melisa y la de Anthony al mismo tiempo y a ambos le dio un beso en el dorso.

- Bueno nosotros también nos alegra verlos – dijo Annie abrazando de costado a Melisa.

- ¿Listos para almorzar? – Pregunto Patty.

Terry y Archie ya estaba en la mesa de picnic, que Archie había preparado para el almuerzo de ese día.

- A pesar de todo Anthony se le ve buena salud hasta se puede decir que ha estado en forma – dice Archie colocando las tazas de ensalada encima de la mesa.

Terry chasqueo la lengua mientras ayudaba colocando los cubiertos a un lado de los platos.

Archie sonrió. – ¿Aun estas celoso de Anthony? No puedo creerlo – negó con la cabeza.

- No estoy celoso de nadie.

- ¿En serio? pero eso fue lo que me diste a entender hace rato cuando Candy abrazo a Anthony si hubieses visto tu cara en el espejo en ese instante, tú mismo hubieses salido corriendo despavorido.

Terry resoplo. – Mira ya no quiero seguir hablando del tema ¿quieres?

Archie se encogió de hombros. – Como quieras.

Patty tomo a Stear de la mano y luego le dio un beso en los labios. – Lleva esto a donde se encuentra los demás chicos – le entrego una bandeja con rebanadas de pan horneados.

- Huele delicioso – Stear la tomo y fue a donde se encontraba Terry y Archie.

Melisa siguió a Annie dentro de la cocina donde se encontraba Patty preparando lo último del almuerzo.

- Anthony esta guapísimo, ojala pronto se recupere – dijo Annie.

- Si, el lunes vamos a ir a ver a un doctor, Anthony esta progresando pero hay algo en él que le impide avanzar mas, yo pienso que es parte de su cerebro. O quizás de él mismo – se encogió de hombros. – A veces también deseo ser psicóloga.

- Crees ¿que es necesita una motivación? – pregunto Patty mientras masticaba un pedazo de rábano.

Melisa tomo una manzana del frutero y la puso a girar. – Creo que no soy lo que Anthony realmente quiere, hemos estado como perros y gatos, nada de mi le agrada y aunque hago mi mejor esfuerzo no lo consigo, necesita una motivación como Candy.

Annie suspiro. – Aun piensas ¿que este enamorado de ella?

- No lo se puede ser, mira como se quedaron hablando como si nadie más existiera.

Annie le tomo ambas manos haciendo con eso que soltara la manzana. – Candy no puede corresponder a Anthony, ya que ama a Terry y él la ama a ella, ambos están loquitos, y creo que ya solucionaron sus problemas.

Melisa miro fijamente a Annie. – ¿Terry y Candy están juntos?

- Hay niña esa es una larga historia que necesito contarte y como aun falta que este el pernil de cochino te la contare.

Mientras que Candy del otro lado estaba en un incomodo silencio con Anthony ya que este simplemente observaba la casa para no mirara a Candy tenia tantas cosas que decirle y aun no hallaba la manera de decirlas sin que sonaran cursis o duras. Pero como Candy no se iba a quedar callada se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

- Anthony me gustaría saber ¿porque nunca quisiste saber más de mí? No entiendo ¿hice algo malo que te molesto?

Anthony dejo de observar al cuadro de la pare para mirarla. – No, lo siento si piensas eso, lo que pasa Candy… - suspiro. – Nunca desee que me vieras así – se señalo así mismo. – Esto me da vergüenza ya no soy el mismo y creo que jamás lo volveré hacer.

Candy se acerco a él y le tomo la mano y se la apretó suavemente. – No hables de esa manera Anthony, tú vas a salir de esto confía en mi y en Melisa, se que ella te ayudara y no deberías sentir vergüenza porque todos sabemos que ese accidente nunca fue tu culpa.

- Gracias por tus palabras pero nada de lo que digan me hará pensar diferente.

Candy suspiro y le soltó la mano. – ¿No lo vas a hacer ni por Melisa?

Anthony la miro incrédulo. – ¿Que pasa con melisa? ¿Porque con ella?

- Anthony Melisa te ama, te ha amado siempre, ella esta contigo porque te quiere ver feliz y recuperado, ella tomo esa carrera de terapeuta por ti, todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es por ti.

Anthony frunció el ceño. – Yo no se lo pedí, no la obligue a estar con un maldito lisiado.

Candy se puso de pies y tomo la silla de ruedas de Anthony y se metieron al despacho de Archie.

- Baja la voz Anthony por favor, como puedes hablar de esa manera, mírate te has vuelto un ogro ¿donde esta el dulce Anthony amable que conocí? te dije aquellas cosas porque sentía que merecías saberlo ya que Melisa nunca te las iba a decir, ella ha luchado mucho por sacar esa carrera para cuando llegara el momento de reencontrarse contigo ayudarte ¿acaso estas ciego? No lo digo para que te sientas en la obligación de corresponderla sino de poner de tu parte y ayudarla a hacer mejor el trabajo y no solo ella a luchado por ti ¿que me dices de tu familia?

Anthony negó y bajo la cabeza se sentía avergonzado Candy tenia razón había sido un ogro con toda su familia, especialmente con Melisa que desde un principio solo quería ayudarlo por el bien de su salud. Había pensando que nunca nadie lo iba a querer como estaba un lisiado, como iba a cargar a su futura esposa después de salir de la iglesia, el no podía atar a una mujer a su vida, mucho menos a su familia, pero porque Melisa si quería atarse a él pero sobre todo ayudarlo, esa era la respuesta que necesitaba porque lo amaba, siempre lo había amado y él por sus grosería no lo había visto antes, había estado convencido después del accidente que Candy nunca seria para él y hoy estando frente a ella y viendo su mano entrelazada con la de Terry lo entendió y lo certifico, que ella nunca fue, ni será de él.

- Perdóname Candy – él le tendió la mano y Candy se la estrecho. – No podía ver mas allá de mi nariz estaba ciego, me escondí en mi caparazón de amargura odiándome a mí y odiando a mi familia porque ellos podía caminar y yo no en cierto modo tenía envidia, Melisa me lo dijo muchas veces y la trate mal, ahora… estoy apenado – le beso la mano a candy.

Candy se acerco a él y le tomo apretó aun mas la mano. – Anthony no es demasiado tarde para comenzar de nuevo y hacerlo bien, puedes aferrarte a algo que verdaderamente ames y lucha con todas tus fuerzas para recuperarte de esto, se que lo vas a lograr y ahora no solo cuentas con tu familia también con Melisa ella sabe perfectamente que hacer y te ayudara como hasta ahora, y aunque yo no este presente, también cuentas con mi apoyo, te doy mi fuerza y fe para que salgas de esto. Porque la próxima vez que nos veamos estarás ya caminando – luego lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Candy tus palabras me motivaron y me hicieron pensar diferente, son palabras reconfortantes. Nunca pensé que verte de nuevo iba a cambiar tantas cosas, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de a ver sido un idiota también contigo.

- No te preocupes ya por eso ahora quiero verte sonreír sin importar que, vayamos a almorzar y a recuperar el tiempo perdido – Candy llevo a Anthony al jardín donde ya se encontraba todos los chicos reunidos solo esperaban por ellos dos, Melisa se puso de pies y la ayudo a maniobrar la silla de Anthony aunque este le pidió que lo dejara ya que él sabia como manejarlas ninguna de las dos le hizo caso, mientras que del otro lado Terry ignoro esa escena para concentrarse en su hijo que ya estaba diciéndole que tenia hambre, Candy se acerco y tomo asiento al lado de Terry quedando Terry en medio de Dylan y de Candy, ella le sonrió pero él no le presto atención.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le susurro al oído.

Él se encogió de hombros. – No ¿porque?

- Es que te noto raro ¿seguro no te pasa nada?

- Debe ser el hambre que me tiene así.

- Bien chicos – interrumpió Annie. – No saben lo feliz que estoy de que todos mis amigos de infancia estén reunidos aquí en mi humilde morada, los quiero y les deseo un buen provecho y que este no sea el último almuerzo sino que sea el comienzo de muchos, ya sea en mi casa o en la casa de cualquiera de los presentes.

Todos rieron y alzaron su copa y luego dijeron salud y empezaron a pasarse las bandejas de comida. Todos comieron entre risas y platicas, Melisa que estaba al lado de Anthony lo vio sonreírle y ella no perdió tiempo en devolverle la sonrisa sincera, así siguieron hasta que todos quedaron llenos y satisfechos por la deliciosa comida preparada con tanta dedicación y amor.

Había ya anochecido y Melisa se tenia que ir ya que a la mañana siguiente tenia un compromiso con Anthony, los chicos los despidieron quedando ya por partir Candy, Terry y el pequeño Dylan, pero Candy al observar que el pequeño se quedaba dormido en brazos de su hermoso padre le susurro para irse este acepto ya que el niño le tenia los brazos dormido por su peso. Annie comprendió y junto con Archie, stear y Patty los despidieron deseándole unas buenas noches y un buen viaje.

Ya adentro den el auto Dylan iba en la parte de atrás dormido y Candy en el asiento del copiloto y como no aguantaba el silencio de Terry deicidio confrontarlo.

- Se puede saber ¿que te pasa? No me creí el cuento que era porque tenías hambre.

Terry resoplo. – Bien quieres saber que rayos me pasa, te lo diré, no me gusto la manera en como abrazaste a Anthony, en la manera como lo miraste y en la manera como besaste su mano, no me gusto y punto.

Candy lo miro incrédula. – ¿Estas celoso de Anthony? Por Dios Terry sabes los años que tenia de no verlo, ¿como querías que reaccionara? que solo le dijera hola con la mano y lo ignorara por todo el resto del día, jamás voy a hacer eso, tú conoces mi amistada con Anthony y así como soy con él, lo soy con todos, Archie, Stear, Patty, Annie y Melisa.

Terry rio con ironías. – Si claro andas abrazándolos cada vez que se encuentran y aparte le besas la mano.

- Deja de comportarte como un demente, celopata y maniaco por una simple muestra de afecto, lo quiero como amigo, a caso no te quedo claro que a quien quiero de otra manera y deseo besar de verdad y abrazar es a ti.

- No soy un maldito celopata maniaco, no me gusta la idea de verte con él, siempre he tenido celos de ese chico y aunque esta en esa silla de ruedas no puedo pasarlo.

Candy jadeo de horror. – ¿Como puedes ser tan insensible?

- Asi que ahora soy un insensible, dime Candy ¿como hubieses reaccionado tú si yo le hago eso mismo a una miga que tengo años sin ver?

Candy sabia que Terry era terco nunca iba a dar su brazo a torce, pero no pensó que esa reacción lo fuera a poner tan molesto, ella nunca media las consecuencias de sus actos y aunque lo que hizo fue por un impulso de cariño y de amistad se sintió mal, por Terry y por Melisa, y en ese instante supo que si Terry hubiese hecho eso con una amiga de él ella también hubiese reaccionado de esa manera tan primitiva, solo que él se reservo de hacer una escena y en silencio de lo agradeció.

- Perdóname – Candy hablo después de unos segundos. – Si te hice sentir incomodo entiendo tu posición.

Terry aflojo el agarre del volante y con la otra mano libre tomo la mano que Candy tenia descansando en sus muslos, él se la apretó y luego se la llevo a sus labios.

- Perdóname tu a mi fui un tonto inmaduro y estúpido ¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros mañana? – cambio drásticamente el tema. Y Candy para no seguir por ese camino lo dejo pasar

- ¿En tu apartamento?

El asintió. – Cocinare yo, los domingos son el día libre de Enrieta y casi siempre cocino algo para Dylan y para mi.

Candy se llevo su mano libre a la boca para no perder contacto con Terry ya que sujetaba la otra, y tratando de amortiguar su risa para no despertar a Dylan.

- ¿En serio cocinas? no recuerdo que supieras cocinar.

- Si ríe todo lo que quieras, pero mañana te vas a sorprender.

- Bien quiero verlo y probarlo.

Llegaron al apartamento de Candy y Terry miro a Dylan el niño aun seguía en un placido sueño, luego ayudo a Candy a bajar y la acompaño hasta la entrada.

- Bueno hoy fue un día algo intenso – dijo Candy mordiéndose el labio.

Terry con el pulgar se lo jalo para que soltara el agarre. – Si fue un día intenso pero me encanto – se acerco a ella luego de acariciar su nariz con la de Candy acerco sus labios a los de ella, Candy ya tenia la boca entre abierta invitándolo a saborearla con su lengua, y Terry no perdió tiempo en eso, ella se aferro a su cabello pasando sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo mientras que con la otra despeinaba el cabello de la parte de atrás, porque cuando Terry la besaba sentía cosas que jamás sintió con Erianth, y eso se sentía tan bien en una parte especifica de su cuerpo, al que ella a veces le llamaba en centro de sus deseos, el beso de Terry aumento de rimo y ella gimió ya que él le agarro una de sus nalgas y la apretó a su cuerpo, Candy reacciono al sentir como ese hombre tan hermoso la deseaba por su evidente excitación, y ese momento supo que deseaba a Terry de la misma manera lo quería con ella en su cama en donde fuera pero deseaba que él la tocara por todas partes de su cuerpo sentir sus manos grandes, Terry con pesar la alejo de él al sentir que esto lo estaba llevando a un lado que aun no deseaba ir y menos enfrente de su complejo de apartamento y enfrente del auto donde estaba su hijo durmiendo.

- Lo siento Candy no… no debí.

Candy le puso su dedo índice entre sus labios. – Calla, este fue el mejor beso de todos y quiero volver a repetirlo.

Terry sonrió. – Pero no será aquí sino en otro lugar mas intimo – le guiño un ojo.

Y Candy se sonrojo. – Será mejor que entre, hace frio y Dylan necesita la comodidad de su cama.

- Buenas noches te paso a buscar mañana – Terry le dio un ultimo beso en los labios.

- No, yo voy mejor quédate cocinando para que me sorprendas – entro y desde la puerta de vidrio le dijo adiós con la mano.

Esa noche Candy durmió feliz, feliz por los besos de Terry porque pensó que todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, jamás pensó sentirse tan feliz y dichosa y solo le quedaba una cosa, desear que amaneciera para volver a ver a Terry y sentir sus labios.

…..

Esa mañana en un apartamento al sur de California un celular repicaba sin cesar y un soñoliento chico bostezaba mientras tanteaba con ojos aun cerrados buscando el aparato para apagarlo, pero cuando vio el identificador de llamada no le quedo más remedio que contestar.

- Papá buenos… días.

_- Para mi no creo que sean tan buenos_ – gruño el hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

Este trago grueso al percibir la molestia de su padre. – ¿Sucede algo malo?

_- Necesito que me expliques ¿porque carajo estas en California y no en Nueva York con la mocosa?_

Erianth de un salto se incorporo tirando las sabanas y almohadas al piso. – Yo… yo solo quería descansar y decidí venir aquí por unos días nada mas – mintió.

_- En serio que bien y has descansado mucho hijito querido_ – la ironía en el hombre era palpable. – _Deja de mentir maldito idiota, eres un inútil igual que tu estúpido hermano._

- Papá escucha…

- _Cállate, mientras estas ahí como un perfecto estúpido, la mocosa esta de nuevo con el mal nacido de su primo, cree que no se que esa estúpida chiquilla te dejo por su primo, tengo un maldito ojo en ti y otro en ella y se cada paso quedan, como pudiste ser tan pendejo. Te di una maldita misión fácil de hacer y fallaste, todos me han fallado, y eres tan mediocre y cobarde que no me dijiste lo que había pasado, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, si no vas a hacer nada mejor no me estorbes, regrésate a Atenas y de ahí no salgas hasta que te lo diga._

Erianth empezó a respirar pesadamente, siempre le había tenido terror a su padre mas cuando sacaba su lado mas oscuro sabia perfectamente que era un tipo peligroso y cuando quería algo lo conseguía así tuviera que llevarse a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, su madre se lo advirtió pero estaba tan dolido con ella que no le hizo caso y prefirió irse con su padre, ahí durante los años que vivió con él lo manipulo como a un títere hizo todo lo que su padre le pedía solo para que se sintiera orgulloso de él y ahora ahí estaba fallándole como hijo, cuantas veces su padre le pidió hacer las cosas bien, cumplir las ordenes al pie de la letra y regresa con la victoria en sus manos. ¿Porque esta vez fallo? Se pregunto y en ese instante lo comprendió, fallo porque ya no quería hacerle daño a nadie mas y menos a Candy que durante esos años que la había conocido ella le había inspirado confianza y ternura y en cierto momento la llego a estimar tanto que pensó que la amaba de verdad, pero no, no era amor, sino cariño que se tienen entre hermanos, si él la quería como a una hermana solo que algunas veces tenia que besarla para demostrar los sentimientos de amor que ella pensó que él sentía por Candy. Estará dispuesto a ayudar a su padre o irse y renunciar a todo como a un cobarde, o quedarse y ayudar a Candy advertirle que corre peligro, pero eso seria enviarse así mismo directo a la hoguera y no solo se enviara el mismo sino que estaría enviado a su propia madre, Acacia lo esperaba siempre con los brazos abiertos, pero no podía llegar allá y decirle que todo había terminado con su padre cuando nada era cierto, su padre lo buscaría después que todo acabara y ahí se desquitaría por su mal trabajo. Entonces pensó quizás si pudiera poner a su madre a salvo y luego enfrentarse a su padre sin nada en medio todo seria mejor, si se iría a Atenas y luego regresaría.

- Regresare a Atenas padre, no te preocupes.

- _Bien mas te vale que te quedes allá no quiero que te metas en mi camino y hagas algo estúpido porque te arrepentirás, nos veremos cuando todo esto acabe_.

- ¿Que… que piensas hacer ahora?

El hombre rio diabólicamente. – _Encargarme yo mismo del trabajo que ninguno de mis inútiles hijos pudieron hacer, por eso es que dice Napoleón: "Si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tu mismo"._

Y con eso el hombre no espero mas y le tranco el teléfono, Erianth se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, luego empezó a buscar una maleta la coloco abierta arriba de la cama y empezó a recoger toda la ropa de su closet y la tiro ahí sin molestarse en doblarla, luego tomo su celular y reservo un pasaje directo a su destino, ese mismo día se iría, tenia que hablar con su madre y convencerla de muchas cosas, pero especialmente tenia que pedirle perdón. Luego volvería por Candy.

…

La mañana para Candy paso volando, entre hacer sus tareas para entregarlas el lunes y arreglando su apartamento lo dejo limpio y reluciente, luego tomo una siesta en su sofá para estar lista para la cena de esa noche.

Se despertó faltando diez minutos para las seis de la tarde, salió disparada a su habitación primero registro su closet de arriba a bajo, buscando como siempre que ponerse, ese era el dilema de las mujeres tener un closet lleno de ropa y nunca saber que ponerse, sus ojos de toparon con un pantalón de vestir era hermoso pero muy formal así que lo devolvió y siguió buscando, encontró un jeans azul con bordados en los bolsillos traseros se dijo que ese estaba perfecto lo aventó a la cama y luego siguió registrando en busca de una blusa, encontró una sin mangas color terracota, no era justo ya se estaba haciendo la hora de partir y aun no encontraba nada, dejo la blusa junto al jeans y se metió al baño luego armaría su vestuario como si fuera un rompe cabezas, pero primero una ducha.

Después de dos horas finalmente Candy estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, le encantaba ese espejo, luego de salir del baño y vestirse solo con su ropa interior siguió con su búsqueda para combinar todo lo que había escogido, al final había tenido un resultado perfecto. Estaba usando el jeans azul ajustado con una blusa sin mangas en gasa beige estampada en tonos terracota y detalle de puntilla en el frente, encima se había puesto un Blazer con bolsillos amplios y sin botones color terracota por el frio de ese domingo unos Stilettos en tono marrón caramelo, por ultimo unos hermosos pendientes dorados con dije corazón y pack de pulseras finas doradas. Y el toque final para la combinación de su vestuario, una cartera de mano en dos texturas, pitón gamuza, y cuero tono coñac, con cadena dorada. Llevaba sus risos suelto solo sujeto de los lados por dos pequeñas diademas de color doradas, sus labios pintados en brillo suave de color naranja con solo un poco de rubor y listo. Antes de salir tomo una bolsa que estaba arriba de la mesa del comedor, el taxi esperaba por ella.

Cuando llego al Pent-house de Terry llamo para que le diera acceso este sin perder tiempo se lo dio, Candy estaba apunto de tocar el timbre cuando Terry ya abría la puerta y se quedo pasmado de solo verla de arriba a bajo.

Terry la tomo de la mano y la jalo a sus brazos y le dio un beso sonoro. – ¿Te he dicho lo maravillosamente hermosa que luces esta noche?

Candy sonrió. – No, pero tú no te quedas atrás, estas tan guapo – Candy lo detallo también, estaba vestido con un jeans negro con suéter ajustado de color blanco en corte en V y unos mocasines marrones claro y con el cabello cayendo por su frente, Candy sintió el deseo de pasar sus dedos por ese cabello tan hermoso.

- Ven dame tu abrigo – se lo deslizo y lo guindo en le perchero que estaba justo al lado de la puerta y Terry no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por la piel suave de sus brazos que estaba desnudo sin el Blazer y Candy sintió un escalofrió exquisito, Terry sonrió con picardía. Cuando entraron a la espaciosa cocina Candy fue llamada por los exquisitos olores, especias, condimentos entre olores de vino y salsa.

- Huele delicioso – dijo Candy cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba el estomago. – Esto no es normal en mí, pero mis tripas suenan.

Terry rio. – ¿Quieres beber una copa de vino?

Ella asintió. – Ten he traído este detalle – le entrego la bolsa que aun llevaba en su mano.

Terry la tomo y miro adentro. – Gracias no te hubieses molestado – saco de ahí una caja de bombones y dos botellas, una de vino y champan.

- Los bombones son para Dylan, el vino y el champan para nosotros – le guiño un ojo a Terry. – Y por cierto ¿donde esta Dylan?

- Esta arriba terminando de arreglarse estará aquí en unos minutos – Terry dejo la caja de bombones en la encimera y guardo las botellas en el frigorífico.

Candy estaba sentada ya en el taburete observando cada sexy movimiento de él. Terry se volteo sorprendiéndola mirándolo con descaro y sonrió diabólicamente acercándose poco a poco a ella como pantera asechando su presa, Candy rápido trago grueso pero no dejo de sonreír a pesar de llevar días al lado de Terry aun se ponía nervioso. Terry volteo el taburete donde estaba sentada, para que ella le diera la espalda a la cocina y solo quedara de frente a él, coloco ambas manos una a cada lado de la encimera encerrando a Candy con sus fuertes brazos pero sin tocarla. La respiración de Candy se estaba volviendo pesada y no dejaba de ver sus labios, mas cuando sonreía tan diabólicamente, Terry como sabia que era eso lo que estaba mirando saco su lengua y recorrió sus labios provocándola, Candy suspiro y se acerco para poder probar lo que su lengua estaba haciendo con esos labios tan divinos, pero Terry se alejo y ella frunció el ceño luego volvió a acercarse a ella hasta rosas los labios, Candy volvió a intentarlo pero fallo ya que el se alejo nuevamente.

- Terry – se quejo como niña chiquita.

- ¿Que? – fingió no saber nada.

- Quiero besarte – dijo tajante sin pisca de timidez.

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

Candy le dio un pequeño empujón. – Deja de fingir.

Ella le tomo ambos lados de su cara y lo trajo a ella esta vez Terry no se alejo ya que también deseaba besarla, Candy tomo su labio inferior y lo chupo luego el superior, para Terry eso era algo erótico e intenso, soltó la encimera y tomo la cintura de Candy, esta inconscientemente abrió sus piernas para que él quedara en medio de ellas, Terry la pego mas a su cuerpo sin dejar de saborear su boca, los dos estaban concentrado en saborearse mutuamente, Candy se abrazo a su cuello para profundizar mas el beso mientras que Terry no soltaba su cintura y la cocina se llenaba de sonidos hecho por sus bocas.

- ¡Papa!

Terry se alejo de Candy con rapidez y con la respiración entre cortada mientras que Candy estaba totalmente sonrojada cuando se entregaba a Terry en besos apasionados se olvidaba totalmente que el mundo existía, especialmente que en aquella casa estaba su hijo y que lo que estaba haciendo por muy beso que fuera no era para que el niño lo presenciara y menos cuando el estaba inconsciente de lo que entre ellos pasaba. Candy volteo la cara para mirar a Dylan pero no lo encontró ahí.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola hermosas gracias como siempre por su infinito apoyo y comentarios que me dejan día a día luego de leer un pedacito de esta historia echa especialmente para ustedes, le estoy muy agradecidas.

**sandy andley, Carito Andrew, LizCarter, Lady Lyuva, Malena, Amy C.L, Abby Maddox, geraldin, Marie Kleisse, Ley, LUZ RICO, Naty, Gigimtz, Olgaliz, Ladygranchester, anaalondra28.**

Bienvenidas las nuevas chicas que empezaron a leer la historia muchas gracias por su apoyo.

**Sharlyn Malfoy Cullen, Nataliayjulieta y MAT.**


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38**

- Papá – se volvió a escuchar la voz del niño, Terry salió de la cocina seguido por Candy.

- ¿Que pasa Dylan? – Terry llego a donde estaba el niño de pies en las escaleras con rostro preocupado.

- No se como anudarme esto – le señalo la corbata que llevaba en su mano.

Por la cara de molestia del niño Candy supo que Dylan llevaba horas tratando de anudarla pero por orgullo no había pedido ayuda a su padre, hasta ahora, ella pensó que Grandchester tenia que ser y rio para sus adentros, pero entonces algo paso por su cabeza, el niño en ningún momento había estado en la cocina, ese grito que escucho había provenido de ahí donde estaba de pies, suspiro de alivio e inmediatamente busco la mirada de Terry, al ver su alivio en sus rostro, supo que había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella, él le sonrió y fue directo a donde su hijo, Candy los dejo a solas y se fue a la cocina a esperarlos ahí.

Al rato entra Dylan tomado de la mano con su padre, luego la soltó y se abrazo a ella.

- Candy que bueno es verte.

- A mi también, mira lo hermoso que estas – le acaricio el nudo de la corbata.

Terry sonrió y le susurro a Candy al odio. – Le pregunte porque se había puesto la corbata si no era una cena formal y me dijo que quería impresionarte y que lo vieras tan guapo como a su padre – este le guiño un ojo.

Candy rio por lo bajo. – Si definitivamente, estas muy, muy guapo, me gusta esta corbata y tu peinado – le tomo la barbilla y se inclino y le dio un beso en su mejilla, olía delicioso a champú y a perfume de niño. – Te he traído una caja de bombones pero los comes después de cenar.

El niño abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras observaba la caja de chocolates. – Gracias Candy – la abrazo una vez más.

Terry los invito a que tomaran asiento en el comedor, mientras iba por la cena, Dylan tomo asiento enfrente a Candy y dejaron la cabecera para el hombre de la casa, a eso que Terry quedara en medio de los dos.

Terry regreso con una bandeja coloco varios platos en la mesa, el olor era exquisito e impresionante y hacia que a Candy la boca se le volviera agua, ya estaba lista para degustar lo que Terry había cocinado.

- Espero que sea de su agrado – Terry se sentó y los observo a ambos.

Candy le sonrió y empezaron a degustar los alimentos.

- Mmm que divino esta el pavo tiene un sabor a especias y a naranja.

- Así lo preparan en Alemania, es una receta que me dio una excelente mujer.

Candy frunció el ceño. – ¿Quien?

Terry sonrió. – Es una anciana y es la madre del señor Ackermann.

- Ah – Candy comprendió. – Me gustaría que me platicaras más de lo que hiciste en Alemania.

- Claro que si, pero mas adelante la cena se enfría.

Después de comer y recoger todo, se fueron a sentar a la sala de juegos donde Dylan pasaba la mayor parte del día, el niño tomo un libro de música y se lo enseño a Candy, ella lo estudio junto con él y le indico algunas melodías, también le insinuó a Terry que Dylan necesitaba tener su propio piano en su casa para que practicara por las tardes cuando llegara o cuando no fuera a tomar sus clases de piano, este como buen padre dijo que antes de irse al trabajo al día siguiente se lo encargaría para que estuviera aquí la mañana del mismo lunes, Candy rodo los ojos por lo exagerado que podía ser a veces, pero estaba bien eso era primordial mas cuando Dylan se le veía mucha motivación.

El niño duro un rato con ellos hablando y entreteniéndolos con sus cosas de la escuela, hasta que Terry lo envió a dormir, le pidió a Candy acompañarlo para que lo arropara y le diera un beso de buenas noches, ella sonrió y tomo la mano de Dylan mientras que Terry se quedo atrás como un rezagado, por esa noche fue olvidado por su hijo y en vez de sentirse celoso una parte de él se sentía feliz de ver esa escena entre las dos personas que mas quería.

Candy lo arropo le dio las buenas noches, luego Terry también lo beso deseándole dulce sueños, gracias a dios el niño no se le había ocurrido que le leyera un cuento y a decir verdad su hijo nunca le había exigido hacerlo, ya que no era como los otros, con un simple beso y las buenas noches se conformaba, le gustaba dormir abrazando la almohada en forma de roble que su padre le había comprando hace tres años atrás. Le apagaron la luz y Terry tomo la mano de Candy y bajaron de nuevo a la sala de juegos.

Terry se sentó en el cómodo sofá trayendo a Candy consigo para que se acurrucara en su regazo. Ella inhalo su deliciosa fragancia a jabón y a su perfume favorito.

- Cuéntame ¿como fue que aprendiste a cocinar? Quiero saberlo todo.

Terry le dio un beso en la coronilla. – Como te dije conocí al señor Ackermann aquí en Nueva York aun no tenia mucha experiencia en cuanto a mi trabajo, así que él fue el único que me dio una oportunidad, tanto así que me ofreció ir a Alemania con él, allá me presento a su familia, ellos me acogieron como a uno mas, su madre era la reina en la cocina, no tenia servidumbre, todo lo hacia ella, y eso que su hijo le decía que ella podía cómodamente disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su hogar mientras la servidumbre hacia todo por ella, pero la mujer era testaruda – Terry rio de solo recodar a la anciana. – Si decía que no, era no, su hijo comprendió eso, un día estaba hambriento ya que trabajábamos desde su casa, la biblioteca era nuestro lugar de trabajo, día y noche estábamos ahí, bueno fui a la cocina pensando que no estaba Doña Graciela y tome un bollo de pan y lo unte con mantequilla de maní, cuando le fui a dar un pequeño mordisco sentí un fuerte golpe en la mano que hizo soltarlo – el pecho de Terry se estremeció por la carcajada, Candy también rio porque la contagio una vez que se calmo siguió. – Yo me moleste no lo niego, pero la mujer era mas ruda y me desafío con la mirada, luego me dijo: "recoge el pan y comételo si tienes mucha hambre, pero eso, señalo el pan no es comida y mas que te la pasas trabajando todo un santo día sin ingerir buenos alimentos". Me tomo de la mano y me paro enfrente de la estufa, por un momento pensé que me quemaría las manos pero simplemente me dijo que me enseñaría a cocinar para cuando no estuviera ella presente, yo me ocupara de cocinar para comer, me dijo también que ella había enseñado a sus hijos a cocinar solo que eran flojos ahora que estaban casados, y así fue como aprendí, después de trabajar por horas con Ackermann, iba a la cocina y trabajaba con doña Graciela en la preparación de la cena, no niego que en las noches me acostaba cansado pero todo aquello valió la pena.

Candy se incorporo y lo miro a los ojos luego subió una mano y le acaricio el rostro. – Estoy orgullosa de ti Terry, esto solo hace que me enamore aun más de ti.

Terry le tomo la mano y le beso la palma. – No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso – la atrajo hacia él coloco una mano en su nuca para traerla a su boca, ella automáticamente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, besar a Terry era una delicia un rico manjar que nunca se cansaba de probar y lo deseaba ella recorrió su duro pecho con sus manos mientras que Terry con la otra le sobaba el muslo, subía y bajaba su mano por el muslo de ella, mientras que el beso se hacia mas intenso. Candy subio su suerte para meter las manos debajo para así tener contacto con su piel. Esta era tan cálida Terry gruño al sentir las uñas de Candy rosar su piel, sus manos en él eran delicioso eran pequeñas y suaves, Terry no aguanto mas y la tumbo en el sofá y se metió entre sus piernas en la misma posición como en la cocina, pero con la diferencia que ella ahora estaba acostada, él empezó a acariciarla su mano bajo y se posiciono en uno de los senos de ella y lo oprimió con suavidad, Candy gimió, él dejo de besar su boca para darle unos dulce besos húmedos por su cuello.

- Hueles delicioso y no sabes cuanto te deseo – se acerco a su oído mientras que Candy tenia los ojos cerrado disfrutando de las caricias de Terry. – Quiero hacerte el amor Candy.

Esa sola palabra fue lo que hizo que a Candy se le erizara la piel y se incorporo de un golpe empujando a Terry, este la observo con incredulidad.

- ¿Que pasa? – se veía preocupado. – ¿Te hice daño? Lo siento ¿estas bien?

Candy le callo colocando un dedo índice en su boca. – Estoy bien, lo siento, mi reacción fue un poco exagerada.

Terry le tomo el dedo y se lo beso. – ¿Estas bien entonces? – le tomo la barbilla pero ella no hizo contacto visual. – ¿Que pasa Candy?

Ella suspiro. – Terry tengo algo que contarte y me da vergüenza en cierto modo – se mordió el labio inferior pensando en las palabras correctas.

Terry se paso una mano por el cabello. – Dímelo ya, me empiezo a preocupar y exasperar.

- Muy bien – cerró los ojos por unos segundos. – Terry yo… yo aun soy… virgen – los abrió de golpe para ver a un Terry tranquilamente impasible.

El le tomo la mano y se la beso tiernamente. – Me alegra saber eso.

Ella frunció el ceño. – Como que te alegra todos buscan mujer con experiencia que…

Terry le dio un beso para hacerla callar. – Todos menos yo, te digo que me alegra porque quiero ser tu primero para todo Candy, no me hubiese gustado mucho si me dijeras que ya no lo eres – él le apretó la mano. – Soy un poco posesivo y saber que quizás habías estado con alguien mas me hubiese vuelto loco de celos y de coraje, pero ahora que se que no es así, me alegra, porque quiero que seas mía en todo los sentidos.

Candy le acaricio el rostro. – Yo siempre tenía las esperanzas de estar contigo, no quería a nadie más que no fueras tú.

Terry sonrió con triunfo al escuchar aquella confesión y le dio un casto beso. – Bueno ahora creo que deberíamos esperar mas, te deseo como no tienes una idea Candy, pero pensándolo bien este no seria el mejor lugar para hacerlo ahora.

Ella asintió. – Estoy de acuerdo, Dylan esta arriba y en cualquier momento puede despertar – observo el reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea. – Oh Dios es tarde, ya me tengo que ir – se puso de pies.

Terry la siguió. – Espera, llamare a uno de mis choferes para que te lleve.

- No yo tomare un taxi.

- Candy – Terry le frunció el ceño. – Llamare a unos de mis choferes y no se hable mas, es tarde para que andes sola en un taxi, si pudiera te llevara yo mismo, pero Dylan esta durmiendo y se quedaría solo.

Ella asintió. – No quiero discutir contigo.

Terry llamo a su chofer y este en menos de quince minutos ya estaba abajo esperando a Candy, él la acompaño hasta la entrada donde un hombre afroamericano la esperaba al lado de la puerta abierta de la parte trasera.

Terry le dio un saludo al hombre con la cabeza y se volvió para mirar a Candy que ya le sonreía, le tomo la barbilla y le dio un casto beso.

- Llámame cuando llegues a casa, estas en las mejores manos – hizo una señal hacia el hombre.

- No lo dudo – se abrazaron y dieron otros besos mas de despedida luego se monto en el vehículo y Terry la vio partir luego subió a su piso para tomar una ducha fría ya que la necesitaba con urgencia porque cierta parte de él dolía por lo alterada y rígida que estaba. No sabía cuando tiempo más se iba a tener que esperar, pero con Candy tenia que hacer las cosas bien y con calma.

Los días habían pasado muy bien para todos, las cosas con Candy y Terry iban de maravilla, cada vez que podían se veían para almorzar o si él no podía simplemente le enviaba un ramo de rosas o margaritas a la escuela donde actualmente estaba trabajando, un día la señorita Pony la dueña de la pequeña escuela le había preguntado quien había sido el caballero que le había enviado aquellos ramos de rosas tan hermosos, claro que Candy no supo que responder en ese instante ya que hasta la fecha Terry no le había pedido formalmente que fuera su novia, aunque si lo eran ya que cada vez que se veían se besaban tan apasionadamente que se olvidaban del mundo entero, así que simplemente dijo que era su novio, la señorita Pony le sonrió y le felicito deseándole una vida feliz a los dos juntos.

Esa tarde Candy termino de enseñarles algunas melodías a los niños Patty se tuvo que irse temprano ya que tenia que ir a recoger a Stear, Candy salió a la fría noche cerrando su abrigo, Terry le había dicho que la pasaría buscando pero su celular se quedo sin baterías y estaba apagado no tenia como decirle que lo estaba esperando de hace horas ya que las clases había terminado antes de tiempo, estaba indecisa si irse y llamarlo desde un teléfono publico o seguir esperándolo.

- Hola ¿tú debes ser la señorita White smith?

Candy frunció el ceño y se volteo para encarar al dueño de aquella voz, quien estaba parado a su lado, era un tipo de cabello largo canoso y con barba abundante y bigotes, era mucho más alto que ella y vestía muy bien.

- No lo conozco.

El sonrió. – Claro, permite presentarme soy Vicente Hamilton – le extendió la mano.

Candy la observo y dudo de dársela así que simplemente lo evadió. – Lo siento pero espero a alguien y su nombre no me es conocido.

El hombre bajo la mano y la metió en los bolsillo delantero de su abrigo. – Digamos que conozco a la señorita Pony, ella me ha hablado mucho de ti, piensa que eres muy buena en la música especialmente el piano y que has motivado a esos niños.

Candy sonrió levemente. – Los niños son importante para mi, por eso estoy aquí, y no sabia que fuera amigo de la señorita Pony ya que ella nunca lo ha mencionado.

Él asintió. – No me gusta que se sepa mucho de mí, pero me intereso en los talentos de la gente, ¿te gustaría tocar para un grupo de amigos mío? Claro puedes pedir la cantidad de dinero que desees.

Candy lo observo por varios segundo buscando algún indicio de que este hombre le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no vio nada, él se mostraba tranquilo, hasta cómodo en la conversación.

Ella suspiro. – Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero la verdad no lo conozco, no creo poder tocar para tantas personas ya que no tengo la preparación necesaria, así que lo siento.

- Por favor señorita no sea modesta, tiene la capacidad necesaria y eso lo veo en usted, y créame no somos tantas personas solo es un grupo de diez entre ellas esposas de mis socios, si no pide nada para usted por lo menos hágalo por estos niños – apunto hacia la pequeña casa. – Pony me dijo que necesitaba recursos para mantener esta pequeña casa en pies, si tocas para mi le daré una donación de varios millones de dólares.

Candy se cruzo de brazos. – Y porque ya que es amigo de la señorita Pony no se lo presta o se lo regala.

Él volvió a sonreír. – Como se ve que aun no conoces bien a la señorita Pony, ella jamás aceptaría un préstamo o mi dinero.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque piensa que mis socios y yo somos algo así como despiadados, y no me siga preguntando ya que no le diré nada mas – saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entrego. – Llámeme cuando quiera, estaré esperando su respuesta, solo recuerde que es por el bienestar de esta pequeña escuela, buenas noches.

Candy se quedo mirando la figura del hombre que se perdía entre la niebla de la noche fría mientras sujetaba la tarjeta, quizás aquel hombre tenia razón, era hora de pensar en esos pobres niños y no en ella, tenia una herencia la cual le serviría de mucho pero la única forma de cobrarla era casándose las cosas entre ella y Terry apenas estaban empezando y tenían sus altos y bajos, no podía simplemente llegar y decirles de buenas a primeras cásate conmigo por mi herencia, esa se tendría que quedar por un largo tiempo guardada en el banco hasta que llegara el día, mientras ella tenia que buscar la manera de ayudar a la señorita Pony y si esta era la primera oportunidad no lo iba a desperdiciar, guardo la tarjeta en su cartera.

- Buenas noches.

La voz de Terry la sobresalto. – Dios – se toco el pecho. – Me asustaste.

Terry se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla. – Lo siento, ¿que haces aquí afuera con este frio? – le dio un casto beso.

- Termine las clases antes y…

- ¿Porque rayos no me llamaste?

- Déjame terminar ¿quieres?

Él suspiro y asintió.

- Y quería llamarte para decírtelo pero mi celular se quedo sin baterías.

- Bueno para la próxima cárgalo no quiero volver a conseguirte aquí sola, menos de noche y con este frio – le tomo la mano y la dirigió a su auto que estaba aparcado a una cuadra.

Una vez adentro Terry puso en marcha el vehículo.

Candy no sabía como abordar el tema referente a dar el tal concierto ya que primero tendría que decirle que hablo a solas con el hombre o simplemente decirle una mentirilla, pero no, después empezarían las mentiras y eso no era bueno para ambos.

- Esta noche me he encontrado con un amigo de la señorita Pony me propuso dar un concierto y me pagara muy bien.

Terry desvió la mirada del camino para observarla. – ¿Esta noche? ¿Estabas ahí sola con ese tipo?

Candy se mordió el labio. – Solo hablamos no paso nada malo además en cualquier momento la señorita Pony pudo a ver salido.

- De todas maneras Candy, quiero que para la próxima me esperes adentro, la señorita Pony no te echara del lugar solo por esperarme unos minutos.

Porque te pones tan lunático, no me va a pasar nada Terry no soy una famosa con una gran cuenta multimillonaria en el banco, soy alguien común y corriente.

Terry resoplo. – No soy un lunático Candy para cualquier necesitado una chica sola y de noche es un buena presa, y no precisamente para pagar rescate sino para otras cosas.

Candy se estremeció al llegarle pensamientos de chicas atacadas por violadores.

Terry le apretó el muslo. – Lo siento no quise asustarte ni parecer un lunático pero sabes que me preocupo por ti.

Candy tomo la mano de él que descansaba en su muslo y se la apretó. – Si tienes razón, pero aun no me has dicho ¿que piensas del concierto?

- ¿Para que quieres el dinero? No es necesario que toques para una bola de desconocidos Candy, si necesitas dinero ahorita mismo te lo transfiero a tu cuenta bancaria.

Candy le soltó la mano. – No Terry, quiero dinero pero ganado por mis propios méritos no porque alguien mas me lo de.

Terry se puso rígido en su asiento. – Bien has lo que te de la gana.

Candy frunció el ceño. – ¿Porque te molestas? Sabes que tengo la razón siempre he sido independiente no quiero ser una carga para nadie.

- Para mi no eres una carga ni nunca lo serás ¿esta claro? y si así lo deseas no diré nada mas.

El celular de Terry empezó a sonar. – Diga – contesto de mala gana. – Lo siento no pensé que fueras tú, esta bien cálmate ¿donde estas? Pasare por ti – corto la comunicación. – Te llevare a casa tengo algo que hacer.

Candy lo miro incrédula. – ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No – y siguió manejando, el trayecto al apartamento de Candy se fue en silencio, se despidieron con un saludo con la mano y Terry arranco el vehículo.

Candy sabia que esa conversación lo había dejado molesto, lo supo en la frialdad de su mirada y de sus palabras, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y se la seco, cuando llego a su departamento lanzo sus llave arriba de la cómoda y la cartera la coloco encima de la mesa y se metió a la cama vestida como estaba.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se fue a la cocina preparo una taza de té y mientras esta se enfriaba un poco se ducho, tomo una pastilla de su caja de primero auxilio y se la tomo junto con el té, su mirada se desvió a su cartera había puesto a cargar su celular y en toda la noche no recibió ni un solo mensaje o llamada por parte de Terry para desearle buenas noches o preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Se acerco a su cartera y saco la tarjeta, ahí estaba el nombre del señor Vicente Hamilton y su número de celular y oficina. Si Terry no le hablaba mas le iba a doler, pero ella no iba a tomar decisiones siempre dependiendo de él y de sus opiniones, tomo el teléfono que estaba junto a la encimera y marco al segundo timbre contestaron.

- ¿El señor Vicente Hamilton? – Candy dudo mientras jugueteaba con la tarjeta que llevaba en su mano.

- _Si señorita Candice estaba ansioso por su llamada. Espero que no se moleste pero deseo tutearla._

Candy se mordió el labio y luego suspiro. – No hay problema, le llamo para decirle que acepto hacer el pequeño concierto para usted y sus socios.

El hombre rio. – _Vaya que buena noticia me ha dado esta mañana, me gustaría que el concierto fuera lo mas pronto posible pero todo depende de usted y que día desea darlo._

- Bueno ¿que le parece este sábado que viene? Lo tengo libre y creo que esta semana con práctica puedo darle un concierto que valga la pena.

- _No se diga mas señorita Candice el sábado prepare todo, le estaré comunicando la dirección, que tenga buen día._

- Gracia igualmente para usted – y se corto la comunicación, Candy suspiro y cerro los ojos por unos segundos y se preparo para ir a estudiar luego pasaría por Patty para irse a la pequeña escuela.

Candy paso parte del día y la tarde desconcentrada solo por el simple hecho que no sabia nada de Terry, no le había escrito ni un "hola" menos tenia llamadas recibidas ni perdidas, odiaba sentirse así como un sentimiento de perdida de que algo le faltaba así que si Terry no le escribía ella tenia que apartar su orgullo y escribirle a él tomo su celular y escribió un pequeño mensaje.

_Hola, siento lo de anoche por favor no estés molesto conmigo… te extraño._

Pasaron las horas y nada no obtuvo respuesta ya estaba angustiándose, después de terminar la ultima clase tomo un taxi y se dirigió al pent-house de Terry el vigilante y la recepcionista como ya la conocían le dieron acceso esta tomo el ascensor y espero hasta que llego al piso destinado cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta su manos temblaban de lo nerviosa que estaba, toco el timbre y a los pocos segundos apareció Enrieta con una mirada entre sorprendida y asustada.

- Señorita Candy ¿que hace por aquí a esta hora?

Candy trato de echar un visitado por encima del hombre de la mujer pero no vio nada.

- Me he tratado de comunicar con Terry y este no se ha dignado en responder, vine porque quiero saber si esta bien.

Enrieta sonrió. – Claro que esta bien, pero que des cortes de mi parte pase – se hizo aun lado. – El joven esta en su estudio…

Candy camino apresurada antes que Enrieta terminara de hablar, dejándola con la palabras en la boca, a medida que se acercaba escuchaba risas entre ellas una de mujer la otra la reconocía muy bien era la de Terry, porque estaba tan contento cuando anoche se le veía muy molesto, estaba bien, pero entonces porque diablos no le había respondido el maldito mensaje de texto. Candy pego la oreja de la puerta, no se escuchaba mucho luego volvían a reír como si fueran unos amigos o mas que eso, Candy no aguanto mas y abrió la puerta Terry se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la mesa mientras que la otra persona que sabia que era una mujer estaba enfrente en una silla, Candy alcanzo a ver una negra cabellera que estaba hermosamente suelta en ondas.

Terry alzo la mirada hacia ella que se acercaba a ellos con mirada dura.

- Candy – su voz detonaba sorpresa. – ¿Que haces aquí? – observo el reloj de su muñeca. – Y a esta hora.

Ella frunció el ceño. – Si te hubiese dignado en responder el mensaje que te envié no creo que hubiese venido aquí y menos a interrumpir – miro a la mujer que en ese instante la detallaba de arriba a bajo y luego le sonreía, Candy se pregunto que se le hacia tan gracioso y eso la enfureció aun mas. Pero antes que ella dijera algo la chica se puso de pies.

- Tu debes de ser Candy, yo soy Michelle – le tendió la mano.

Candy también la recorrió de arriba a bajo, la mujer era hermosa y muy elegante y claro más alta que ella parecía una modelo o una miss universo, Candy le estrecho la mano con firmeza.

- Me han hablado mucho de ti – le dio una mirada cómplice a Terry que Candy no perdió de vista.

- ¿En serio? – alzo una ceja a donde se encontraba Terry un poco incomodo y hasta expectante que Candy reaccionara violentamente. – Me alegra, espero que hayan sido cosas buenas – Candy sonrió.

- Oh por supuesto que si.

Terry carraspeo un poco. – Michelle querida puedes hacerme un favor, de verificar si Dylan termino la tarea, yo después te alcanzo.

Ella asintió. – Por supuesto que si es todo un placer – le guiño un ojo a Candy en complicidad y salió del estudio.

Candy se cruzo de brazos. – Vaya pero si estabas muy bien acompañado, por eso nunca supe mas de ti.

- No es lo que estas pensando Candy, Michelle es una vieja amiga, y necesitaba de mi ayuda he estado tan ocupado que se me olvido hasta de donde coloque el celular, siento si te preocupe.

Candy negó con la cabeza. – Claro, hubiese sido yo y te habrías puesto como un loco molesto.

- Ya te pedí disculpa, no es para que te alteres – su voz sonó molesta.

- Anoche las cosas se quedaron frías entre nosotros Terry, ¿que pasa? ¿Quien es ella y porque estaban aquí solo platicando?

- Michelle es la hija del señor Ackermann y me llamo porque necesita de mi ayuda, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir ya que no voy a divulgar sus problemas.

- Claro y como no somos nada, simplemente amigos con derecho a besarse cuando quieran, tienes razón Terry, venir aquí fue una mala idea – Candy se dio la vuelta pero Terry ya le sujetaba del brazo.

- Maldita sea Candy, ya no se que hacer ¿porque siento que contigo doy un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás?

- Me pasa lo mismo – dijo Candy con frialdad. – Es mejor que me sueltes.

Terry la soltó. – Como quieras – se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Candy suspiro. – No me busques más Terry, sabes perfectamente que odio los secretos y las mentiras, fuiste un egoísta solo porque te dije que quería ser alguien independiente, estas loco si piensas que voy a estar dependiendo de ti toda mi vida.

Terry se dio la vuelta con brusquedad. – Así que eso es lo que piensas, que soy un controlador, y quiero que dependas de mi para manejarte a mi antojo la equivocada eres tú, te ahogas tu sola en un vaso de agua y si eso es lo que quieres esta bien no te buscare mas. Pero no me pidas contarte los problemas ajenos cuando confían en mi para solucionarlos sin que nadie mas interfiera y este involucrado – estaba furioso tanto que sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

Candy abrió la puerta del estudio y cuando salió la azoto con fuerza, salió de ahí con ganas de golpear a alguien pero también con ganas de llorar, gracias a Dios no se encontró a la tal Michelle en el camino porque no sabia si seria capaza de actuar violentamente, aunque ella no lo era, porque diablos busco a Terry, será que ellos en un momento fueron parejas, era la hija del hombre que le dio la oportunidad quizás también le daría el consentimiento para que anduviera con su hija, de solo imaginarse a Terry y a aquella hermosa morena de cabellos negros le hervía la sangre de celos y de rabia.

A la mañana antes de salir de su departamento Candy recibió una vista inesperada.

- Buenos días – le sonrió Michelle

- Buenos días – Candy la observo a través de la puerta casi entre abierta. – ¿Que se te ofrece? – sonó un poco ruda no era manera de comportarse y menos proveniente de parte de ella pero no podía evitar estar a la defensiva.

- ¿Puedo pasar? me gustaría hablar contigo, solo serán unos minutos.

Candy se hizo aun lado. – Siéntate cómoda, ¿quieres beber algo?

- No gracias, ¿vas de salida?

- Si, tengo clases y algo de trabajo – observo su reloj de pulsera.

- Bien, siento llegar así a tu casa pero no pude evitar escuchar la discusión que sostuvieron tú y Terry, luego él renuente me explico un poco lo que sucedió, llegue el martes pasado a Nueva york no quería molestar a Terry pero mi problema era tan grande que necesitaba a alguien de confianza y que mejor que un viejo amigo, el paso el lunes por mi y estuvimos platicando luego me invito a su casa ayer en la noche a cenar y así seguir tratando con el tema que viene siendo para mi un problema – hizo un señal con los dedos de entre comillas. – Siento si pensaste cosas que no son, Terry me ha hablado tanto de ti que cuando me conto que por fin ustedes estaban juntos me emocione como niña chiquita.

Candy suspiro. – Michelle no se que problemas tengas tampoco me importa averiguarlo, Terry no me llamo ni me dijo nada de donde estaba metido y que estaba haciendo, cuando yo trato de ponerlo al corriente de lo que hago, no crees que debería tener el mismo trato conmigo, me tenia preocupada, desde el lunes que te fue a buscar las cosas no andan bien entre los dos y encontrarte ayer con él no fue precisamente agradable y perdona mi brusca sinceridad.

- Por eso estoy aquí Candy, no quiero que por mi culpa las cosas se empeoren, mira estoy huyendo de Alemania porque mi padre quiere casarme con uno de sus socios de sesenta años de edad, yo apenas tengo veintiséis años y amo a alguien mas.

Candy se estremeció y trago grueso pero se mantuvo firme.

- No te preocupes ese alguien mas no es Terry – se apresuro a aclararlo.

- ¿No entiendo que tiene que ver Terry en todo esto? – pregunto Candy molesta.

- Bueno él es el único que puede hacer que mi padre entre en razón lo conoce tanto que sabe bien cual es su talón de Aquiles, no quería que nadie mas supiera esto, porque me da vergüenza que a mi edad mi padre aun quiera seguir manejando mi vida, estaba tan desesperada que no sabia que hacer, hasta que lo llame a él. Confía en Terry – Michelle suspiro. – Candy el jamás te haría daño solo quiere lo mejor para ti, y aunque no me lo dijo se que es así, desde que lo conozco siempre me hablo de ti, no niego que él me llego a atraer pero a quien no, es un hombre maravilloso y con un físico matador, pero comprendí que solo tenia ojos para una sola chica y esa eras tú cuando me conto de las diferencia de edad me sorprendió machismo pero no lo juzgue, así fue como te conocí aun sin a verte visto antes, contaba cosas magnificas de ti y anoche después de la discusión andaba como un león enjaulado y gruñendo porque no sabia que hacer es un orgulloso pero tiene un gran corazón, no dejes perder la oportunidad que tiene de estar juntos de nuevo, lo mismo que le dije a él, traten de solucionar las cosas sin llegar al extremo – Michelle se puso de pies y se acerco a Candy le dio un abrazo. – Eres mas hermosa de lo que imagine, espero que no piensen mucho y actúen rápido – salió dejando a una Candy sumida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando reacciono lo primero que hizo fue tomar un taxi y dirigirse al trabajo de Terry, él le había dicho donde específicamente trabajaba, así que sin perder mas tiempo se dirigió hacia allá, no importaba cuantas clases de hoy se saltaría o si llegaría tarde a darles clases a los niños. Pero iba por Terry y a recuperar el tiempo perdido por su estúpida discusión sin sentido.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas, lamento mucho tardarme en subirle el capitulo, pero tengo montones de trabajo y llego tarde a la casa, se me ha hecho imposible escribir y subir, pero tratare de hacer lo mejor posible para no abandonarlas.

**SI PUEDO LA PROXIMA SEMANA LE VOY A DAR UN CALIENTE CAPITULO LAS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO HASTA AHORA SE LO MERECEN AL IGUAL QUE ESTA PAREJA… Un abrazo grande y como siempre MILLONES! DE GRACIAS.**


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39**

**(Lo que leerán a continuación es un poco subido de tono si se sienten ofendidas por este tipo de lectura abstenerse de leer… Gracias)**

Candy llego al trabajo de Terry pero en la recepción le habían informado que el señor no había llegado a trabajar, ella suspiro y regreso a la salida iba a llamar un taxi cuando se acordó que quizás se había tomado el día libre y estaba en su pent-house saco su celular de la cartera y marco, al segundo timbrazo contesto Enrieta, esta inmediatamente le informo que el joven había salido muy temprano pero no dijo a donde iba, Candy gruño y luego de enviarles saludos a Dylan y darle las gracias corto la comunicación, apago su celular y lo metió de mala gana dentro de su cartera, estaba harta y molesta de perseguir a Terry cuando él ni siquiera movía un dedo por ella, dejaba su orgullo a un lado para seguirlo y tratar de enmendar las cosas, a estas alturas no sabía si lo que Terry en verdad sentía por ella era amor o simplemente cariño de fraternidad. Candy decidió alejar todo aquellos pensamientos y regresar a las actividades que tenía programadas para ese día, empezaría por asistir a sus clases y luego ir a echarle una mano a Patty en la pequeña casa de la señorita Ponny.

Para Candy las horas pasaron lentas, evitaba los más mínimo en ir a su cartera y prender el celular para ver si tenía llamadas o correo de voz de Terry, pero no su yo consiente le decía que se tranquilizara y dejara de preocuparse, así que sin más se concentró en los pocos niños que estaban ese día. Cuando llego la hora de salir estaba un poco cansada y aún seguía molesta, ni miro su celular tomo sus cosas y llamo un taxi, se despidió de Patty e ingreso al taxi deseándole buenas noches, en cuento llegara tomaría un baño y se acostaría a dormir no quería saber nada de nadie especialmente del arrogante.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y a tienta busco el interruptor de luz cuando esta ilumino el apartamento no pudo evitar gritar de sorpresa al percatarse de como este se encontraba adornado, las paredes tenia afiches de corazones y con gravados que decían TE AMO en otros PERDONAME y así sucesivamente la encimera de mármol tenia arreglos florales, Rosas, blancas, rojas y azules, Margaritas, Jazmines y Tulipanes, lo que adornaba la mesa eran arreglos frutales y con globos de corazones, Candy reía y a la vez no podía evitar derramar lágrimas por lo hermoso que estaba todo, globos en forma de corazón estaban por todos lados hasta en el techo y cuando su mirada bajo al piso se percató que en este había un camino hecho con pétalos de rosas que la conducían a su habitación, ella suspiro y siguió el camino, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si encontraba a Terry en su habitación, si no podía negar que estaba molesta con él, pero este gesto de su parte y todo esas cosas maravillosas la hicieron olvidar de su molestia. Tomo el picaporte y lentamente abrió la puerta, su habitación estaba en penumbra solo el reflejo de la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, dejo que su vista se acostumbrara a lo oscuro, y poco a poco diviso una sombra sentada en su cama.

- Terry? – Pregunto.

Él se incorporó lentamente y se acercó a ella. – Sí, te estaba esperando.

Candy cerró los ojos al percibir su fragancia. – Y… ¿para qué? – titubeo un poco estaba nerviosa.

Terry le acaricio el rostro con algo que ella no reconoció pero que se sentía tan suave.

- Para pedirte perdón – siguió acariciándola.

Candy abrió los ojos. – No sé qué decir, estaba molesta hace un momento y luego cuando veo todo aquello yo…

Terry puso su dedo índice en sus labios para hacerla callar. – Entiendo, estos días he sido un perfecto cretino, estaba molesto por muchas cosas y en vez de enfrentarlas simplemente lo ignore, especialmente a ti, solo di que me perdonas Candy, he estado como loco porque no te he tenido, te extraño como nunca he extrañado a nadie y es un sentimiento horrible, quiero que todo este como antes o mejor – Terry le tomo la mano abriendo su palma ahí le deposito una rosa blanca que Candy inmedianteme supo que era con lo que le acariciaba el rostro. – Quiero que la aceptes como símbolo de paz y de mi amor.

Candy la miro y luego a él. – Es blanca…

Él asintió. – Dicen que el blanco es símbolo de pureza, mi amor por ti Candy es puro y sincero, perdóname si pensaste que no significaba nada para mí, desde esta mañana andaba vagando por las calles pensando cómo hacer para enmendar mi error, a veces suelo ser tan inmaduro, no pienso ni…

Candy lo callo con un beso en la boca se aferró a su cuello y profundizo aún más el beso, Terry la tomo por la cintura con ambas manos, mientras que sus lenguas se encontraban y se recorrían, saboreándose, ese beso intenso duro unos minutos, Terry se apartó y le acaricio la mejilla con su pulgar.

- Quiero hacerte el amor Candy.

Ella se ruborizo pero no callo lo que sentía. – Yo quiero que me lo hagas. – acerco de nuevo sus labios y Terry los acepto gustoso.

- Eso ¿quiere decir que estoy perdonado? – pregunto entre castos besos.

Ella sonrió y lo miro a los ojos. – Siempre.

Terry cerró los ojos y suspiro luego lo abrió y en ellos había una llama de lujuria, poder y amor que Candy reconoció aun en la penumbra de aquella habitación, la beso con tanta pasión que Candy soltó un gemido y se aferro a los fuertes brazos de él. Terry le recorrió con besos desde la mejilla hasta el cuello, mientras que con dedos hábiles la iba acariciando, Candy sabía que ese era el momento del cual ella siempre soñó, no tenía experiencia y en parte estaba avergonzada, pero no había marcha atrás ella lo quería ahora y siempre. Terry le recorrió la columna vertebrar con sus dedos suavemente, hasta que los bajo y tomo con una de sus manos una de las nalgas de Candy y la apretó suavemente, Candy volvió a gemir sentía el deseo a flor de piel, nunca experimento nada así, Terry la volvía loca de lujuria y deseos.

Terry se apartó unos minutos detallándola Candy estaba ruborizada y con los ojos cerrados. Él le tomo el mentón.

- Mírame – le exigió con delicadeza.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos y lo observo, él estaba ahí mirándola con deseo.

- Eres tan hermosa Candy, tu piel suave y cremosa, desde que llegue de nuevo a tu vida te desee tanto que dolía y ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir jamás, eres y serás mía.

Candy suspiro y trato de bajar la cabeza.

- No, mírame, no quiero que sientas vergüenza te quiero como eres – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso suave, luego la llevo a la cama y la sentó el hizo lo mismo sentándose a su lado, mientras acariciaba su labio inferior con su pulgar. – Amo tus labios y la manera en la que te entregas en cada beso – la beso tiernamente y luego poco a poco la fue acostando en la cama. – Quiero estar contigo hoy, mañana y siempre – le susurró al oído, luego tomo el lóbulo de su oreja, lo lamio y beso luego bajo por su cuello dejando rastros de besos húmedos, Candy se aferraba a sus hombros y gemía con ojos cerrados, entregándose a la exquisitas caricias de Terry. Él acerco su boca a sus labios y empezó a mordisquearlos levemente luego los recorrió con su lengua, ella abrió la boca para darle el acceso que tanto deseaban los dos, entregándose en un besos lleno de pasión e intensidad, Candy temblaba y gemía, todo los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, Terry movió una de sus manos a los senos de ella, y los acaricio por encima de la camisa y el sujetador, tenía la necesidad de tocarlos sin nada que le estorbara, así que lentamente fue abriendo los botones de su camisa se apartó un poco y Candy abrió los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

- Quiero verte Candy no lo resisto más ¿me dejas?

Ella parpadeo varias veces. – Hazme el amor de una vez Terry quiero verte y sentirte – le acaricio el rostro.

Él sonrió. – Primero déjame ocuparme de ti, tú eres mi prioridad – la beso y luego descendió lentamente por su cuello mientras que con sus dedos hábiles, le fue desabotonando la camisa esta se abrió y la saco, luego se encontró con su sujetador y lentamente si apartar los ojos de ella lo fue quitando, Candy suspiro al sentir que sus senos quedaban libres y expuesto ante mirada hambrienta de Terry, sintió ganas de taparlos pero cuando vio la admiración también reflejada en la mirada de él sintió orgullo, Terry sonrió para él sus senos eran los más hermosos que nunca había visto, firmes y de un color rosa pálido, paso saliva, luego llevo su mano a uno de ellos y los acaricio su mano lo cubría perfectamente, eran totalmente hechos para sus manos, los pezones de Candy se endurecieron al sentir la caricia de la mano masculina, Terry la besos y luego deposito un beso entre sus dos montañas y con la nariz los fue acariciando hasta que deposito sus labios en uno de ellos, Candy cerro los ojos al sentir como estos eran chupados suavemente y acariciados con la humedad de su lengua, ella gimió, se retorció bajo de él, mientras tomaba su nunca con su mano para que no se apartara le gustaba la caricia que Terry le daba, él se apartó y le dio el mismo trato al otro, ella gimió aún más duro, el tomo el otro pezón solitario con el pulgar y el índice mientras que el otro se perdía entre su boca, nunca de cansaría de acariciarla y saborearla, para él Candy era deliciosa y verla así hacia que su deseo carnal creciera aún más. Terry soltó sus pezones y se agacho desatándole las agujetas de los zapatos, luego que se los quito seguido de sus calcetines le dio un beso en cada empeine luego le dio un beso en el estómago mientras que desabotonaba el pantalón jeans y lo saco dejándola solo en bragas, Terry se detuvo para admirarla, era tan pequeña y delgada pero tonificada, era magnifica para él y así la deseaba, acerco sus labios a su ombligo y metió la lengua en ese pequeño hoyito, Candy abrió los ojos y jadeo al sentir como esa sola caricia le llegaba a una parte específica, podía sentirlo en cada parte de ella, Terry dejo un rastro de besos hasta que llego a su braga, coloco a cada lado de la prenda sus pulgares y sin apartar la mirada de ella la fue bajando, Candy retuvo la respiración iba a estar totalmente desnuda antes aquel maravilloso hombre, Terry dejo de mirarla y se apartó lo suficiente para tener una mejor vista de todo su esplendores cuerpo, gruño al recorrerla enteramente sin nada que se interpusiera, ahí estaba ella, su Diosa totalmente desnuda ante él, su piel blanca bañada por la luz de la luna, su senos, su estómago plano, y el centro de su deseo, Terry se acercó a su boca y la devoro a besos.

- Eres hermosa Candy, nunca me cansare de decírtelo – fue bajando poco a poco hasta que se agacho en medio de sus piernas él se las separo lentamente pero Candy inconsciente la cerro. – Confía en mi por favor, no te hare nada malo, solo relájate.

Ella asintió y se recostó de nuevo cerrando los ojos, Terry le dio un beso en su vientres, luego otro más abajo hasta que poso sus labios donde él más lo deseaba, ella estaba lista para él, y cuando tomo el centro de su deseo en su boca, sintió su sabor dulce que lo puso a mil, Candy se aferró a la sabana mientras gemía su nombre, Terry tenía una lengua hábil, y sus boca ni para qué decir, sentía como aquella le acariciaba algo que era tan íntimo y privado para ella, jamás imagino que esa caricia se sintiera tan deliciosa, y en lo más profundo de ella esa sensación eran tan maravillosa que la hacía gemir y jadear aún más duro, podía notar como algo nunca antes sentido se producía en su bajo vientre una sensación como… Candy se apartó de Terry cerrando las piernas, porque estaba tan abochornada.

Él la observo su piel estaba sonrojada y sus ojos cristalinos aun sentía el sabor de su deseo en sus labios. – ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo… yo no.

Terry se incorporó y se acercó a ella para acariciarle el rostro. – Lo que estabas apunto de sentir es normal Candy, solo déjate llevar, te va a encantar ¿sabes que eso era un orgasmo?

Candy negó abochornada. – Lo siento es que…

Terry le puso un dedo en los labios. – Relájate acuéstate, te daré no solo uno varios, solo déjate llevar.

Candy se recostó de nuevo y Terry le dio un beso en los labios, luego le acaricio el cuello con la nariz y por ultimo volvió a retomar lo que había dejado, le enseñaría a Candy los placeres del amor, esta vez Terry fue más osado y le acaricio con uno de sus dedos, Candy gimió se dejó llevar, tenía los ojos cerrado dejando que las caricias de Terry la llevaran a donde tenía que ir. Y así cuando sintió aquello que se remolinaba se dejó ir viendo como los fuegos artificiales estallaban en sus pupilas ya abiertas y grito tan fuerte que hizo que su garganta le ardiera, cuando bajo de las nubes se encontró con la mirada y una sonrisa pícara de Terry. Él la beso con devoción.

- Verte así es lo mejor que me pudo pasar y solo yo tengo ese privilegio – dijo arrogante. Luego se puso de pies y empezó a desvestirse con agilidad sin apartar la mirada de Candy. – Ya no lo resisto más Candy, necesito estará contigo – su camisa voló a un lado seguido de la camiseta luego los zapatos y calcetines y por último el pantalón y bóxer.

Candy jamás dejo de admirar aquel cuerpo de musculatura envidiable, era flaco pero con buenos músculos que dejaban a más de una mujer con la boca abierta, especialmente a ella y que tenía ese privilegio de verlo y era todo suyo, Terry era hermoso y guapo en todo los sentidos y hacia que su boca se secara, cuando él termino de despojarse del pantalón Candy se sonrojo al verlo en todo su esplendor su imponente excitación erguida, trago grueso y de pronto se sintió tímida trato de buscar algo para taparse pero Terry sea apresuro a ella.

- Tranquila, te dije que confiaras en mi seré cuidadoso – le acaricio la mejilla y la beso poco a poco la fue tumbado de nuevo en la cama hasta que él quedo encima de ella y con delicadeza le separo las piernas con las rodillas. – Serás mía Candy, mía – Mientras le daba besos y caricias por su cuello y pecho sus manos se posicionaron de sus caderas y se quedó un instante quieto mirándola a los ojos saboreando ese instante cuando la hiciera suya. – Mírame siempre – poco a poco fue entrando en ella, pudo sentir la fricción y la estrechez de Candy y eso lo iba a volver loco, pero no podía ser rudo, tenía que ir despacio para no lastimarla, Candy gimió y frunció el ceño.

- Nena relájate dolerá un poco nada mas – la beso al mismo tiempo que volvía a entrar un poco más profundo, hasta que dio con la membrana de su himen y sin más la rompió viendo como Candy clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y brazo. Él se apartó de ella y esta tenia cara de dolor y de horror.

- Perdóname ya paso lo peor – la lleno de besos. – Después de esto será mucho mejor te lo juro, solo acostúmbrate a mí, me empezare a mover poco a poco.

Candy asintió mientras sentía la invasión dolorosa de Terry, se fue relajando para que el dolor pasara, y así fue, Terry empezó a salir lentamente y entrar de nuevo nunca sin apartar la mirada de Candy, ella de vez en cuando se mordía el labio para no gemir fuerte pero se le era imposible ya que lo que sintió en un momento se convertía en placer, ella sin saber bien como hacer empezó a moverse debajo de Terry incitándolo a que fuera más rápido. Ella le daba suaves caricias en su rostro, pechos y espalda y de vez en cuando le brindaba su boca para que Terry la devorara.

Terry se empezó a mover más duro, mientras que Candy llenaba la habitación con gemidos, eso le gustaba oírla gemir y llamarlo por su nombre, bajo su boca al odio para decirle palabras dulces, mi amor, mi pecosa y mi hermosa, eres tan maravillosa, me encantas cómo te sientes y la llenaba de besos, Candy se aferró a su espalda y cuello y cerros los ojos al sentir como el clímax llegaba aún más intenso que la primera vez, ella grito el nombre de Terry y se dejó ir, Terry siguió con la penetraciones mientras también se dejaba ir, enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella y gimió luego le dijo TE AMO mientras su liberación llegaba tan intensa como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Terry salió de ella con cuidado y la lleno de besos. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella con la respiración entrecortada lo miro a los ojos. – Estoy sin palabras me siento feliz, eso fue… maravilloso – le dio un beso en la frente. – Quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Terry se carcajeo. – Lo haremos, pero dame tiempo para recargar mis energías, ven – se incorporó y la ayudo a levantarse. – Nos daremos un baño en la bañera.

Terry después de llenar la bañera y Candy echarle unas sales aromáticas y relajantes juntos ingresaron en ella, Candy se sentó en medio de las piernas de Terry pegando su espalda de su pecho plano y firme, y la barbilla de Terry descansaba encima de la coronilla de la cabeza de ella, luego de estar unos minutos ahí, él como todo un buen caballero y amante la ayudo a asearse, pero como todo un pícaro se entretuvo más de la cuenta en sus senos, Candy rio ya que sabía las intenciones, pero él se apartó diciéndole que aún no estaba lista para una segunda ronda no por esa noche ya que él sabía que estaba adolorida, Candy hizo puchero y luego de lavarse mutuamente, los dos salieron, Candy encendió la luz y miro a la cama donde había quedado el rastro de su virginidad perdida, eso le dio vergüenza pero Terry le dio un beso y se acercó a la cama quito las sabanas las dejo en el suelo y busco dentro del closet unas limpias, una vez que la cama quedo tendida, él se acercó a ella, le quito la bata de baño y le coloco su franelilla, Candy suspiro al quedar envuelta en su aroma, Terry tomo sus boxes y se los coloco, se metió a la cama haciéndole señas a Candy a que se acostar a su lado, ella lo hizo y se acurrucaron mutuamente, ella descanso la cabeza en su pecho y un brazo se pasó por su cintura, él la abrazo de la cintura, los dos se quedaron dormidos y satisfecho con una sonrisa en sus rostro.

Candy se despertó agitada por una pesadilla que había tenido, parpadeo varias veces y luego miro su reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche, eran las tres de la mañana y suspiro luego se movió y sintió un pequeño dolor en su parte íntima y recordó lo sucedido y sonrió lo había hecho con Terry y todo parecía un sueño lo miro y él aún seguía dormido pacíficamente, estaba relajado y con la boca levemente entre abierta, las sabanas enroscadas en su pierna una mano en el estómago y la otra extendida hacia ella, Candy le picaba la mano por acariciarlo pero no quería despertarlo, chasqueo la lengua y con su dedo índice recorrió la dureza de su pecho, Terry gruño algo pero no se movió, Candy sonrió y siguió el camino de su pecho hasta su estómago luego volvió y le delineo los labios y la nariz, estaba tan absortada que no se fijó en la mirada que Terry le daba, hasta que él le sujeto la mano, Candy se sobresaltó. Terry le sonrió y le beso la palma de la mano luego la trajo hacia él y la beso.

- Lo siento – dijo Candy una vez que termino de besarlo. – No quería despertar.

El arqueo una ceja. – Pues lo hiciste ahora ¿qué vas a hacer para que duerma de nuevo? – en su voz había malicia.

Candy se mordió el labio. – Hacerte el amor – dijo sin una pisca de timidez.

Terry se le quedo mirando unos segundos. – No creo que estés bien para hacerlo.

Candy suspiro – Terry estoy bien, quiero estar contigo no soy una muñeca de cristal, no me hagas suplicar.

Terry en un ágil movimiento la tenia de nuevo bajo de él y le quito la franelilla mientras la devoraba a besos. – Muy bien señorita usted lo pidió – Candy conscientemente abrió las piernas quedando él en medio y con un rápido movimiento la penetro, ella gimió y se aferró a sus hombros.

- Eres tan hermosa – le decía entre besos y caricias y en cada embestida los dos jadeaban. Juntos llegaron al clímax y se volvieron a quedar dormidos entrelazados hasta la mañana siguiente.

- Buenos días – Terry le había traído el desayuno a la cama.

Candy bostezo y luego le dedico una mirada significativa. – Gracias todo se ve delicioso.

- Come, tenemos que salir.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto mientras se metía un pedazo de fruta a la boca.

- Es una sorpresa – le dijo en un tono picante que Candy no paso desapercibida y en cuestión de segundos lo quería de nuevo.

Terry la miro con ceño fruncido. – No me mires así, porque te juro que nos quedaremos aquí todo el día y recuerda que aun estas adolorida.

Candy se sonrojo al recordar lo de anoche y esta madrugada, casi le suplicaba para que se lo hiciera de nuevo y él tenía razón aún estaba un poco mal de en esa zona específica, pero no se arrepentía de nada y si tenía que mentir diciendo que estaba bien para que se lo volviera a hacer lo haría, no se saciaba de él lo quería.

Por otra parte Terry tenía una sonrisa tonta en su cara, cuanto había soñado con ese momento de tenerla, ahora Candy era suya y no iba a permitir que nadie lo apartara de su lado, y mientras la había visto esa mañana dormir recordaba el momento de su entrega total, había sido tan apasionada y magnifica, nunca se iba saciar de ella la quería como loco y la deseaba como nunca deseo a nadie, ahora que la había tocado, besado y probado no podía mantener sus manos apartadas de ella a cada momento deseaba seguir haciéndole el amor. Terry la miro sonreír y la beso varias beses, sus labios sabían a fruta.

- Bien vamos a darnos una ducha – le aparto la bandeja del regazo y la ayudo a incorporarse y reprimió una maldición al darse cuenta que debajo de las sabanas ella estaba completamente desnuda, se sorprendió al ver que ella ni se inmuto, tenía las curvas de su cuerpo perfecto su piel blanca y sonrojada por los besos y caricias dadas si se iban a duchar juntos no iba a aguantar tanto la iba a tomar de nuevo en el baño.

Candy entro a la ducha y miro como Terry se despojaba de su pantalón y no llevaba bóxer en cuanto miro su excitación supo que lo menos que haría eran bañarse porque ella también tenía ganas y deseos, le tendió la mano y Terry la acepto se abrazaron y besaron, luego él la tomo de las caderas y la alzo hasta que ella enrosco sus piernas por la cintura de Terry

- Esto no será rápido – le dijo en un tono que prometía más.

Candy jadeo al sentirlo de nuevo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Salieron del departamento de Candy unas horas después, tomados de la mano y riendo como dos enamorados y dándose leves besos, Terry le tenía preparada una sorpresa, solo esperaba que le gustara.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas, gracias por sus comentarios como siempre, les debía el capítulo me tarde mucho ya que tengo mi computadora dañada, pero para no dejarlas mal, trate de hacerlo rápido, tratare de subirles uno el lunes, ya que este es un poco corto. UN MILLON DE ¡GRACIAS!

SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO YA SABEN COMO HACERMELO SABER…


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40**

Terry llevo a Candy al puerto de Nueva York mejor conocido como la bahía alta de Nueva York, ahí tenía un hermoso yate, pero antes de tomar la vía que lo llevaría a ese especifico lugar tomo precaución y vendo los ojos de Candy, claro que no fue fácil ya que ella estuvo algo inquieta y preguntando a cada momento a donde se dirigían, Terry simplemente sonreía y le decía que si le decía a donde iban ya no sería sorpresa, que estuviera paciencia que ya pronto llegarían. En cuanto llegaron Candy reconoció de inmediato donde se encontraban podía percibir el olor a mar, la brisa húmeda y la bulla de las gaviotas, Terry le quito la venda con sumo cuidado y luego le dejo un beso en la sien, ella parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, luego vio a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver un lujoso yate con el seudónimo que Terry usaba para llamarla algunas veces.

- Pecosa – él le susurró al oído.

Candy estaba tan emocionada que no tenía palabras una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, leía una y otra vez el nombre de aquel yate significaba mucho para ella, el nombre estaba hecho en letras cursivas y de un hermoso color verde esmeralda que resaltaba.

- Terry esto… esto es hermoso estoy tan feliz – se volteo hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos le acaricio el guapo rostro con signicante amor.

- Tus ojos, ese es el verde – se acercó a ella y beso cada uno de sus ojos terminando en su boca, donde se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

Ella lo beso con devoción entrego en ese beso lo que no podía decirle a Terry en palabras, por otra parte Terry había pensado en ella en el color de sus hermosos ojos y todo aquello lo había plasmado en aquel yate que significa mucho para él, tenía un recordatorio del amor que siempre sintió por ella. Cuando se separaron estaban jadeando y con los labios rojos e hinchados.

Candy le acaricio el labio superior con su dedo índice. – Eres maravilloso te amo.

Terry le tomo la mano y se la beso. – Tú eres maravillosa te amo por ser quien eres, ven – entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. – Quiero dar un paseo contigo.

Cuando subieron al yate se encontraron con un amigo de Terry quien se presentó como Charlie, él mismo le daba el mantenimiento necesario al yate y cuidaba que todo estuviera bien y cuando era necesario la sacaba a dar un paseo por el Rio Hudson, Charlie reconoció porque su viejo amigo había escogido aquel nombre para su yate por otra parte Candy estaba feliz le había caído bien Charlie, este en una seña que comprendió echa por Terry los dejo a solas despidiéndose de ambos.

- ¿Sabes navegar? – Pregunto Candy con algo de diversión en su voz.

Terry alzo una ceja arrogante. – Por supuesto – se acercó a ella hasta rosar el lóbulo de su oreja. – Solo estaremos tú y yo – se separó de ella para ver su reacción y esta estaba casi temblando por el escalofríos que le produjo Terry rio para sus adentros. – Ven quiero enseñarte como se hace – le tendió la mano y ella con una sonrisa la acepto mientras que Terry la guiaba, ella estaba tan entusiasmada como una niña.

Cuando llegaron a la lujosa cabina, ella se detuvo a su lado incrédula por todos aquellos aparatos tecnológicos. Terry le enseño varios movimientos que fueron fáciles de aprender. – Debes tratarla bien – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Candy lo observaba manejar el yate y la garganta se le secaba se veía tan sexy y relajado, manejaba muy bien el yate y estaba verdaderamente impresionada por su destreza.

- ¿Cuándo adquiriste ese magnífico yate? Te veo muy familiarizado con ella.

El asintió. – Hace dos años que la tengo conmigo.

Candy jadeo. – Y le pusiste pecosa desde entonces – sintió una satisfacción en lo más profundo de su ser.

- Sabes a veces eres muy curiosa – le dio un pequeño golpecito en su nariz con el dedo incide. – Si, tenía que tener algo que me recordara a ti, nunca deje de pensarte, el nombre es en tu honor mi pecosa.

Candy sonrió de felicidad, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y lo lleno de besos.

- Mira lo pequeño que se empieza a ver Manhatta a medida que nos alejamos – le señalo Terry.

Candy asintió mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje y el azul del cielo, nunca antes había navegado y estaba verdaderamente emocionado de hacerlo por primera vez al lado del hombre que más amaba.

Una hora más tarde Terry anclaba el yate en aguas profundas pero cristalina, tomo la mano de Candy y subieron a la proa desde ahí podían ver la inmensidad del mar, a lo lejos se observaba como las aves subían y bajan hasta el mar en busca de comida todo a su alrededor era pacifico, Terry la abrazo por la cintura y enterró la nariz en su cabello, mientras aspiraba su aroma.

- ¿Te gusta el lugar? – Pregunto.

- Me encanta esta tan tranquilo – luego jadeo de emoción. – Mira – señalo hacia un delfín que paso junto al yate.

Terry sonrió. – Que extraño no se ven mucho por aquí, te gustaría nadar un rato y aprovechar el momento.

Candy lo observo con una mirada entre incrédula y emocionada. – Claro que sí.

Terry le dio un beso en la frente. – Bien vamos, tengo todo lo necesario.

Él busco los trajes de buzo y la ayudo a colocárselo una vez que los dos estaba listo Terry tomo su mano y saltaron juntos al mar, el pequeño delfín que nadaba por ahí cerca se fue acercando a ellos, Candy lo acaricio ya que en mamífero era amigable pero más que todo lo era con ella, esa también era su primera vez ya que jamás imagino tener tan cerca a un delfín y poder tocarlo. Candy se acercó al delfín y le dio un pequeño beso, Terry fingió estar molesto colocando su mejor cara de ogro luego como eso no sirvió ya que Candy reía por aquello entonces empezó a hacer pucheros, Candy dejo al mamífero a un lado para ir a atender a su celoso novio que hasta celaba a un indefenso delfín, claro que cuando Candy lo fue a besar este renuente apartaba la cara, hasta que ella lo atrapo y le dio un beso sumamente apasionado el cual Terry correspondió muy bien.

Al rato Terry le pidió volver al yate, para comer algo ya que gracias a su amigo tenías un buen menú esperando por ellos, Terry le ayudo a quitarse el traje quedando ella en un diminuto traje de baño, pero como Terry no quería pasar todo el almuerzo jadeando como perro decidió darle un albornos para que se tapara un poco, Candy rio al escuchar aquella confesión y acepto colocárselo, él la ayudo a tomar asiento ya que decidieron comer al aire libre, en la cubierta, luego le dejo un beso en la frente mientras iba por todo.

Candy sonrió al ver a su alrededor, Terry aun no le había ensañado el resto del yate, esperaría pacientemente, mientras disfrutaría de la vista del mar y del sol que radiaba magníficamente.

Terry en menos de media hora estaba ante ella con varias bandejas, colocando ante ella los deliciosos platillos todo hechos con los frescos ingredientes de mar y verduras, saco de una hielera el champan sirviéndole una copa a Candy, que ya estaba sorprendida por lo delicioso que se veía todo y porque estaba embriagada por los olores tan divinos que desprendía de aquella deliciosa comida.

- Brindo porque este paseo sea el primero de muchos – Terry alzo su copa guiñándole un ojo.

Candy choco su copa. – Por nosotros, por ti, porque te amo. ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto realidad la deliciosa comida? Estoy sorprendida.

- Charlie se encargó de todo, contrato un chef y dejo todo listo para nosotros.

- Que eficiente es Charlie, me agrada.

Tomo un trozo de camarón y lo baño en salsa golf luego se lo ofreció a Terry el cual acepto gustosamente, Candy sin querer se bañó el dedo con la misma salsa lo iba a limpiar cuando Terry la detuvo llevándose aquel dedo a su boca, lo lamio con aquella lengua traviesa y luego lo chupo sin apartar sus ojos zafiros de ella, a Candy ese acto tan erótico le produjo miles de sensaciones reprimiendo los gemidos que se empezaban a reproducir en su garganta, Terry le soltó mano luego de dejarle un beso en la palma y continuo comiendo como si nada, pero en el fondo estaba conteniendo las ganas de tomarla ahí mismo encima de esa mesa importándole un rábano la comida y el desastre que dejarían, él sabía perfectamente que al igual que él, ella también estaba excitada.

- Me encanta como luces en esas bermudas – interrumpió Candy sacándolo de su letargo. – Te ves… – trago un sorbo de su champan. – Sexy – le guiño un ojo. – _Dos pueden jugar este juego Grandchester_ – se dijo mientras seguía sonriéndole.

Terry alzo la comisura de su labio en una media sonrisa de lado. – Gracias por el cumplido Lady – se acercó a ella tanto que su aliento le roso la piel sensible de cuello cuando dijo. – Espera y veras lo que puedo hacer con ella y sin ella – en aquel tono de voz había una firme promesa.

Candy trago grueso, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar, desde que estuvo con Terry se había vuelto una pervertida a todas horas lo deseaba así que no le importó decirle lo que pensaba en ese instante.

- Quiero hacerte el amor, ser yo quien tome el control – se llevó la copa de champan a la boca mientras estudiaba el semblante de Terry.

Él sonrió endiabladamente. – Come la comida se enfría, luego quiero enseñarte el resto del yate, especialmente mi camarote – le guiño un ojo y siguió comiendo en silencio, estaba ansioso y a la vez sorprendido nunca pensó escuchar aquello por parte de Candy, le estaba costando más de lo que pensó, imaginarla teniendo totalmente el control del acto lo estaba matando y ese maldito dolor que empezaba a sentir en la zona de su entrepierna lo estaba empeorando aún más.

Después de comer o mejor dicho tragar para que ese tan esperado recorrido empezara pronto para ambos, recogieron todos llevándolo a la cocina donde después de limpiar, Terry le tomo la mano y la condujo hacia unas escaleras, bajando se metieron por un pequeño pasillo, las paredes de madera pulida tenían adornos algunos de mar otros fotografías de Dylan y Terry, llegaron a la primera puerta, ahí le enseño una habitación grande, de dos camas una matrimonial y una pequeña, con baño, estaba decorada con lámparas ovaladas que guindaban de los techos, en las paredes, había un mural hecho con piedras y conchas de mar, una ventana que daba vista al mar. Luego entraron a otra, en esta había dos literas también tenía su propio baño la decoración era de niños, media pared estaba pintada de azul mar y en el mismo había peces ordenados de grande a pequeño que diera a entender que era padre, madre e hijos, a Candy eso le pareció muy hermoso, dentro del ese mar pintando en la pared había más peces, estrellas de mar, caballitos, cangrejos y hasta una delfín en miniatura.

- Me encanta, es hermoso – dijo Candy emocionada.

- La decoración fue idea de Dylan, entre los dos hicimos esto posible – le puso una mano en la cintura. – Ven quiero enseñarte algo más.

Candy asintió y se dejó guiar, en la siguiente puerta había otra tercera habitación, este si era más pequeña, solo contaba con una cama matrimonial lámparas de mesa y un sofá cerca de la pequeña ventana, la decoración era sencilla, algunas de obras de artes, otra con paisajes de playa, y contaba con su propio baño.

- Es la tuya – pregunto incrédula.

El negó. – Ven esa esta por este pasillo – entraron a otro pasillo, iluminado con lámparas en forma de media luna al final de ese pasillo estaba una puerta, Terry la abrió y luego le dio espacio para que ella también entrara, la habitación era el doble de grande que las otras anteriores, con dos grandes ventanas que daban una hermosa vista al azul del mar y al cielo, un sofá blanco de terciopelo con una mesita para el té que hacia juego con la impresionante cama tipo King las paredes de madera pulida decoradas con obras de arte de barcos y paisaje, un televisor encima del mismo había una repisa de madera con varios barcos en miniatura, algunos armados otros no, lo que Candy le llamo la atención fue ver un trozo de mapa deteriorado enmarcado en vidrio guindado en la pared que daba a una puerta, se acercó y paso los dedos por él.

- Es un mapa antiguo pague una fortuna por él.

Candy rodo los ojos. – Que hace ahí, busca el tesoro.

Terry rio. – Ya lo busque y lo encontré – se acercó a ella y la brazo por detrás. – Esta justo aquí – le acaricio la mejilla con su nariz, se apartó de ella. – Mira – abrió la puerta.

Candy observo el baño tenía una ducha de vidrio y al lado de la misma una bañera cómodamente grande para los dos un lavamanos con todos los accesorios para su uso personal, Terry la tomo de la mano salieron del baño.

- Ya quiero usar esa bañera contigo – la beso mientras que con manos expertas le acariciaba todo el cuerpo, Candy se aferró a él y empezó a subirle la franelilla Terry alzo los brazos para darle fácil acceso de sacarla por encima de su brazos y cabeza, nunca sin apartar sus labios, inmediatamente el lugar se empezó a llenar de gemidos y ruidos hecho por sus bocas cuando sus labios y lengua se fundían, Terry cayo en la cama y Candy encima de él, su cabello rizado caía por el pecho de Terry, mientras ella dejaba su boca para besar desde el cuello hasta su pecho bajando hasta su estómago, se detuvo en el cierre de su bermuda, Terry la observaba, ella no dejo sus ojos mientras lo bajaba lentamente, dejo los ojos zafiros que la mantenían presa de un magnetismo, para mirar otra parte de su anatomía, consiguiéndose que aquel osado, no tenía ropa interior y que su muy amigo cercano ya la saludaba firme y recto como un soldado del ejército, Candy reprimió un gemido y no pudo evitar tomarlo con su mano, Terry jadeo y cerró los ojos al sentir las cálidas manos de Candy en su miembro, ella lo observaba fijamente mientras sentía lo aterciopelado que era aquel impresionante miembro, subió y bajo su mano y cada vez lo sintió más tenso y rígido.

- Dios Candy me estas matando – Terry gruño.

Ella sonrió con malicia. – Te dije que seré yo quien tome el control – lo dejo y se puso de pies, mientras ebria su bata albornoz y la dejaba caer, sin apartar los ojos de Terry quien la miraba hambriento y lujurioso, poco a poco soltó las tiras del sostén de su traje de baño, liberando sus senos, Terry lanzo una maldición mientras ella continuaba con su tortura, por ultimo soltó la última pieza que quedaba del traje de baño liberando y dejando a la vista su centro, ante Terry, ya ella no sentía vergüenza no cuando conocía y tenía a Terry desnudo igual que ella, se acercó a él y le dio un beso apasionado, mientras Terry le acariciaba desde la garganta hasta sus pechos, los masajeo y luego se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca, mientras que con su otra mano bajaba hasta aquel núcleo y la empezaba a tocar con reverencia, usando primero un dedo, luego dos a medida que ella empezaba a moverse buscando la fricción necesaria, Candy hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía y susurraba el nombre de Terry, él se separó y la miro a los ojos en ellos había deseo tomo sus caderas, Candy coloco sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas, esta vez ella sería la que estuviera arriba, Terry por otra parte estaba reteniendo el aire de sus pulmones viendo a Candy descender hacia su miembro con su ayuda lo estaba volviendo loco, él estaba justo en la entrada de su centro, cuando ella poco a poco bajo cubriéndolo por completo, los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo por la unión. Terry nunca dejo sus caderas para enseñarle como debía hacer, ella subía y bajaba lentamente, mientras gemía y jadeaba, cerrando los ojos por la exquisita sensación, Terry suspiraba y su respiración se estaba haciendo pesada, por esos movimientos inexperto de Candy, pero que lo estaban llevando la abismo, a medida que su deseo iba aún más en aumento, los movimientos de Candy eran más rápidos, Terry la dejo sola para entretenerse con sus pechos, mientras acariciaba sus muslos, y le decía lo maravillosa que era, Candy se acerba a y lo besaba con devoción mientras le acariciaba el pecho y gemía su nombre, subía y bajaba más deprisa acercándose a su liberación cuando esto sucedió grito, jedo y llamo a Terry miles de veces, mientras los fuegos artificiales de su intenso orgasmo se iban disminuyendo, Terry la tomo de las caderas y la ayudo a seguir moviéndose ya que él aun no alcanza su liberación Candy enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello mientras las uñas se encajaban en sus hombros, Terry se vino con intensidad mientras seguía penetrándola intensamente. Los dos se quedaron ahí abrazados sin apartarse, estaban bañados en sudor, Candy lo miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Eres maravilloso, te amo, te amo.

Terry le acaricio la mejilla con sus dedos. – Tú eres la maravillosa, me tienes loco.

Candy poco a poco se apartó de él y cayo a su lado con las manos a ambos lados de la cama.

- ¿Candy?

- Mmm – fue lo único que logro decir.

Perdóname.

Ella se incorporó de un salto y frunció el ceño. – ¿Porque? ¿Qué pasa?

- Desde que lo hicimos por primera vez hasta ahora no he tomado precaución ¿sabes lo que puede significar eso? Me siento como un adolescente inexperto cuando yo debí…

Candy le callo con un dedo en sus labios. – Tranquilo, el momento nos hizo olvidarnos por completo de la protección y no te preocupes yo me estoy cuidando.

- ¿Cómo? – Terry la miro con ceño fruncido.

- Bueno mi periodo es muy irregular así que fui al médico y me envió las pildoras.

Terry suspiro aliviado y luego la beso. – Me alegra saberlo – luego se puso de pies. – Ven vamos a la bañera, te dije que quería usarla contigo.

Candy rio. – ¿Ya recuperaste fuerzas? – señalo a una parte especifica.

Él lo miro también. – Dame unos segundos y ya verás las fuerzas que puede llegar a tener.

Candy inmediatamente sintió como se empezaba a excitar de nuevo.

Luego de hacerlo dos veces más una en la bañera y otra en la ducha salieron para mirar el ocaso, eso le trajo a Candy buenos recuerdos de Escocia. Terry no quería ponerle fin a ese día maravilloso, pero tenían que regresar, pero no sin antes Candy confesarle algo que en cierto modo la estaba molestando y debía compartirlo con él, así que cuando Terry puso en marcha el yate le confeso a ver aceptado hacer el pequeño concierto para el señor Vicente Hamilton, Terry a pesar de haberle dicho que no, Candy fue aún más convincente y se mantuvo firme, claro que Terry entonces dijo que la acompañaría como su novio que era y que después de la presentación partirían enseguida, claro que Candy no lograba entender su desconfianza, pero para no discutir acepto, quedando así contentos y tranquilos nuevamente, Terry por otra parte espero un descuido de Candy para constatarse con sus guardaespaldas y avisarle para que estuvieran listos y preparados ya que en lo más profundo de su ser sentía que algo no andaba bien, claro que no quería preocupar a Candy así que simplemente logro cambiar su semblante preocupado a uno relajado y feliz, aunque feliz estaba especialmente porque Candy era suya y la amaba. Cuando llegaron Charlie los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa, después de despedirse y dejar a la pecosa en buenas manos, tomaron rumbo al apartamento de Candy donde la dejarían con mucho pesar, ya que el tenía que ir a casa a ver su hijo, que temprano le había enviado un mensaje preguntándole donde estaba, el cual Terry correspondió llamándole y teniendo que mentirle diciéndole que estaba en el trabajo y que llegaría pronto a casa, sin saber que allá lo esperaba una no grata visita, claro que Michelle no perdió tiempo y lo llamo yendo vía a casa de Candy.

- Como, ¿cuando llego? Y ¿qué hace allá? – Pregunto desesperadamente molesto.

Por lo que Candy logro escuchar hablaba con una mujer, la misma le había dicho que se había ido que se quedara tranquilo, Terry corto la comunicación con un "voy enseguida"

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Le sucede algo a Dylan? – Pregunto Candy un poco desesperada.

- No, tranquila es una larga historia Candy, que te contare a su tiempo.

Candy frunció el ceño. – Esta bien Terry, tengo todo el tiempo necesario.

Llegaron al departamento luego de acompañarla hacia la puerta darle un beso de despedida y prometiéndole llamarla pronto Terry ingreso a su auto, mientras Candy lo veía perderse entre la calle, algo no andaba bien, pero esta vez iba a confiar en Terry, así que sin más entro a su edificio y fue directo al ascensor, sin saber que alguien del otro lado de la puerta la asechaba con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Cuando Terry llego Dylan salió corriendo a abrazarlo, preguntándole donde había estado, que no lo veía desde ayer en la mañana, Terry simplemente lo lleno de besos y le dijo que había estado trabajando hasta tarde, el niño asintió y siguió haciendo su tarea escolar, Michelle se puso de pies y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

- Noto un buen semblante, hasta puedo decir que a pesar de todo estas feliz, ¿esa felicidad tiene nombre?

Terry sonrió. – Si ya sabes su nombre.

Ella aplaudió de felicidad. – Me encanta saber que por fin resolvieron todo.

- Gracias, pero ahora cuéntame ¿qué hacía Eliza aquí?

Michelle suspiro con pesar. – Quería ver a Dylan, se lo impedí por supuesto, pero el niño la invito a pasar y aunque estuvo renuente por su presencia me pidió que no lo dejara a solas con ella, la mujer se puso como fiera, a preguntar dónde estabas ya que también necesitaba hablar contigo, le dije que estabas ocupado, me insulto feo diciendo que si yo era tu nueva amante, que siempre estuve enamorada de ti, pero que nunca obtendría ni una migaja de ti ya que siempre anduviste enamorado de Candy, no lo soporte más y llame a la seguridad del edificio.

- Dylan ¿escucho eso?

Michelle negó. – No gracias a Dios, lo envié con Enrieta.

- Maldita loca, seguro estaba… - Terry negó no me hagas caso. – No sabes a donde iría.

Michelle se encogió de hombros. – Terry antes de eso se me salió algo que creo que es grave.

Terry frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué? Le dije que te dejara en paz porque sabía perfectamente que ella también andaba detrás de ti y que tú estabas feliz con alguien más, le dije que ese alguien más era Candy.

Terry resoplo y se jalo los cabellos. – Estas loca, Eliza es capaz de irla a buscar y contarle cosas que Candy aún no sabe, empezando que ella es prima de Margaret, Eliza y Candy son enemigas desde pequeñas y si Eliza esta…

- Esta ¿qué? – Michelle sonó angustiada.

- Nada olvídalo.

- Terry tranquilízate Eliza no sabe dónde vive Candy, no puedes llamarla ahora e irla a buscar mañana y contarle la historia desde un principio, además su edificio no creo que admitan a todas clase de gente.

Terry asintió. – tienes razón, voy a darme un baño y a ayudar a Dylan en la tarea.

Michelle tomo su cartera. – Yo me voy tengo algo que hacer mañana temprano.

Se despidieron mientras Terry subía a bañarse Michelle salía del pent-house de Terry rumbo a su hotel.

Candy espero media hora por el ascensor, ya que este estaba en reparación, había optado por subir escaleras, pero eran ochos pisos lo que tendría que subir, y estaba verdaderamente cansada para eso, un hombre se paró a su lado y ella no reconoció quien era hasta que esté la saludo.

- Oh señor Hamilton, que sorpresa – dijo incrédula.

- Señorita White, ¿vive usted aquí?

Ella asintió. – Si y ¿usted?

- Solo estoy aquí por negocioso.

- Entiendo, el ascensor está un poco lento hoy.

- Lo sé, fue mi culpa – el tono del aquel hombre a Candy le empezaba a preocupar.

- Si y ¿eso? – pregunto con cierta desconfianza.

El hombre volteo a los lados, el vigilante no se encontraba en la recepción y a esa hora todo estaba solitario sin perder tiempo saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo mojado en formol y tomo a Candy por la nunca y le pego aquel pañuelo en la nariz, claro que esta quiso gritar y patalear pero era tarde, la tomo y la cargo encima de su hombro como un saco de patatas y salió de ahí como si nada hubiese pasado.

Terry salió de la ducha con un mal presentimiento en su pecho, algo no andaba bien podía percibirlo, tomo su teléfono y empezó a marcar el teléfono del apartamento de Candy, como no obtuvo respuesta marco a su celular, tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Vicente Hamilton mejor conocido por sus socios como el señor Leagan un hombre respetado en negocios y empresas de seguros, pero lo que sus socios no sabían era que aquel hombre tenía varias identidades, especialmente que tenía un sucio negocio de lavado de dinero y portes de armas, y para que nadie supiera quien era él, se disfrazaba y usaba nombres falsos. Su plan consistía en secuestrar a la pequeña señorita Smith el sábado en ese dichoso concierto que él tenía programado, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando medito que el maldito arrogante hijo de Grandchester no la dejaría ir, así que con ayuda de sus dos más leales hombres, logro apartar a sus guardaespaldas de ella, también matar al ,maldito vigilante de su edificio que no lo quería dejar entrar, sabía que ella había salido esa mañana con Grandchester hijo y se puso a montar guardia hasta que apareció por un segundo maldijo porque pensó que el infeliz aquel se quedaría con ella, pero no fue así le puso las cosas fáciles en el momento difícil, logrando con ello su cometido, ahora estaba en la parte de atrás de una lujosa camioneta negra, con una chica atada y vendada, esperando llegar al sitio indicado y luego llamar a su querido padrino Grandchester.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas, ahora empieza la acción espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y como siempre eternamente agradecida, y como lo prometido es deuda aquí lo tienen, hasta otra próxima entrega, no le hare esperar mucho, pero si les pido paciencia jajaja gracias abrazos y besos para todas.


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41**

**Chicago**

La relación entre Melisa y Anthony iba cada vez mucho mejor, hasta la familia de Anthony estaba sorprendida por el cambio brusco del humor de Anthony, ya no era ese chico amargado que por todo gruñía, ahora volvía a hacer el chico de antes pero mucho más maduro dispuesto a poner de su parte para recuperarse, cuando viajo a Nueva York el doctor que lo chequeo le dio muchas esperanzas, aprovecho también para hablar con un Psicólogo el cual le dijo que todo estaba en su mente, que alejando pensamientos negativos y dándole paso a los pensamientos positivos podía volver a caminar y a hacer el mismo de antes, claro que con el apoyo de su familia, en cuanto llegaron a chicago a la familia se le fue informado de inmediato, logrando con eso hablar y entender mejor a Anthony, claro que él también pidió disculpa, ahora tenía el apoyo incondicional de su familia especialmente el de Melisa. Con esos días que había pasado en Nueva York y luego cuando llegaron estrecharon aún más los lazos de amistad, Anthony conoció a la verdadera Melisa, para él, ella era una chica inteligente, con pasiones y sueños. Cuando hablaba ponía lo mejor de ella en cada palabra para hacerlo sentir cómodo y seguro, deseaba que las horas pasaran lentas, cada segundo, minuto y hora que pasaba a su lado era para él una maravilla ya que con ella jamás se aburría todo los días tenían algo distinto que hacer o de que hablar, tanto así que Anthony le confeso lo que se había guardado solo para él, le comento que deseaba escribir un libro, donde pudiera expresar sus vivencias, que la gente conociera su historia. Eso a Melisa le sorprendió pero le emociono tanto así que una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con euforia y felicidad, una vez que se separó, le tomo la mano para decirle que él contaba con su apoyo que lo ayudaría en lo necesario para que ese libro se diera a conocer por todos y fuera un éxito.

Claro que Anthony aprovecho ese instante de felicidad para hacer algo que él había deseado desde hace un tiempo y era besarla, acerco sus labios a los de Melisa, al principio no sabían cómo reaccionar, era un beso tímido como de unos niños, ya que Anthony estaba dudoso de que a ella no le gustara y Melisa porque los nervios no la atacaran quería actuar bien, Anthony se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Está todo bien?

Melisa suspiro. – Anthony yo…

Anthony la callo con otro beso. – No quiero palabras Melisa, quiero hechos, me gustas y sé que también te gusto, si quieres esto tanto como yo, entonces para que perder el tiempo hablando cuando podemos disfrutarlo – sin esperar respuesta la tomo de la nunca y la beso, Melisa tomo con ambas manos las mejillas de Anthony y se dejó llevar él tenía razón cuantas veces soñó con ese momento y ahí estaba él besándola con tanta pasión, su lengua acariciaba lo más profundo de su boca, encontrándose después con la de ella para danzar juntas, perderse en lo más profundo de su ser, donde los únicos sonidos era la de su boca cada vez que se acercaban y se alejaban un beso que para ninguno no tenía fin a pesar que les faltaba el aire.

**Nueva York**

Terry no obtuvo respuesta de Candy, aun sentía aquel malestar en su pecho que no lo dejo dormir en toda la noche, así que sin esperar más fue al baño se aseo y salió el sol aún no había hecho su aparición, en su reloj marcaban las cinco de la mañana todo estaba un poco oscuro solo los faros de los postes de la calle alumbraban el lugar, tomo su auto y salió rumbo al apartamento de Candy, cuando llego escucho la sirena de la ambulancia y observo como varias patrullas policiales estaban rodeando el lugar, se bajó del auto con los latidos del corazón a mil no podía escuchar nada más simplemente los latidos intensos del corazón que le martillaban los oídos, corrió al ver el murmullo de la gente, los policías recogiendo pistas e interrogando a las personas, Terry estaba pálido y en cierto modo sus manos temblorosas no quería pensar nada malo, pero no podía evitarlo en su cabeza solo había un nombre Candy.

- ¿Que pasa oficial? – le pregunto a uno que empezaba a rodear el lugar con una cinta amarrilla que decía "PRECAUSION ESCENA DEL CRIME"

Terry al leer eso intento pasar sin esperar respuesta del oficial.

- Espere usted no puede pasar – dijo el oficial en un tono de voz molesto.

- Mire… - Terry observo la placa de identificación. – Señor oficial Rodríguez mi novia vive en ese edificio, he intentado comunicarme con ella desde ayer y no responde ¿que cree usted que voy a hacer? Quedarme aquí cruzados de brazos cuando no sé qué mierda pasa con ella – hablo molesto con la respiración entre cortada. – Y ahora resulta que aquí hubo un homicidio, tengo que buscarla y sacarla de aquí.

El oficial lo reto con la mirada. – Cuide sus palabras caballero.

Terry resoplo. – Oficial solo comprenda mi situación por favor, solo quiero saber que ella se encuentra bien imagino que debe de estar asustada. No sé qué demonio paso aquí pero…

El oficial al ver la desesperación en Terry no le quedó más que hablarle con la verdad.

- Mire… – interrumpió. – Esto es información confidencial, pero estoy seguro que su novia está bien, estamos aquí porque hace unas horas nos informaron que la mujer de limpieza encontró el cuerpo de un hombre, atado de pies y manos con la yugular cortada, el pobre hombre era el vigilante del edificio y estaba de guardia anoche, hasta ahora no sabemos nada más, porque hasta donde sé no le robaron nada y todas las personas del edificio se encuentran bien. Ahorita vamos a seguir con la investigación y no queremos a nadie estorbando en nuestro trabajo.

Terry frunció el ceño. – Bien entonces autoríceme a entrar busco a mi novia y usted y sus hombres sigan con la investigacion.

El hombre resoplo luego de observar a Terry por unos segundos y darse cuenta que este era demasiado terco, le hizo seña a uno de los oficiales que estaba en la puerta del edificio dándole el permiso a Terry para que ingresara.

Cuando se paró en el ascensor uno de los policías que estaba en esa área le informo que el mismo estaba dañado, Terry que no se iba a quedar con las ganas de saber pregunto porque que, el oficial que era un joven le confeso que la tarde del crimen esta había sido saboteado, Terry frunció el ceño y la preocupación en él se hizo más profunda, no quedándole más remedio que subir por las escaleras de emergencia de tres en tres, para él eso no era cansado ya que estaba acostumbrado a ejercicios más fuertes, se paró enfrente del departamento de Candy y empezó a tocar, como no obtuvo respuesta saco las llaves que Candy hace unos días le había entregado, la habitación estaba en penumbra, encendió las luces y encontró todo normal, luego fue a su habitación, hay no había rastro de Candy por ningún lado, baño, cocina, sala, en la otra habitación tampoco encontró nada, era como si nunca hubiese llegado a su departamento, no había rastro de su ropa, todo estaba igual, Terry se jalo los cabellos de desesperación y angustia, tomo el teléfono de ella y busco en los registro, todas las llamadas eran de él, saco su celular y llamo a los guardaespaldas de Candy, de estos tampoco no obtuvo respuesta, luego llamo a los de él. Enseguida atendieron.

- Víctor ¿dónde demonios están los guardaespaldas de Candy?

- No lo sé señor, no se han reportado.

- Pues búscalos ahora – grito de la rabia y corto sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Terry empezó a pasearse por el departamento, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, donde demonios andaba Candy, luego busco en la agenda del teléfono del apartamento hasta que dio con el de la casa de Archie, era temprano pero no podía esperar hasta que ellos se despertaran para conseguir respuestas.

Un soñoliento Stear contesto. – _Hola._

- Pregúntale a Patty ¿si Candy se ha comunicado con ella?

- _Buenos días también para ti_ – dijo Stear al escuchar la voz demandante de Terry. – _¿sucede algo? Mira la hora que es Terry._

Terry inhalo profundamente para no insultar a Stear. – Candy desapareció, por favor Stear necesito que le preguntes a Patty si se ha comunicado con ella.

Stear al escuchar la voz de Terry cargada de preocupación y desesperación le paso el teléfono a Patty que en ese instante se despertaba.

- _Hola Terry_ – dijo Patty. – No he sabido de Candy desde hace dos días ¿pasa algo malo?

Terry reprimió las ganas de estrellar el teléfono contra la pared. – No lo sé, Candy ha desaparecido, no responde a su celular y aquí no ha llegado, desde que la deje ayer.

Patty exclamo con horror. – _Oh Dios Terry tenemos que dar parte a la policía._

Terry rodo los ojos. – Tranquilízate, tengo que cortar de mantendré en contacto – lo menos que deseaba era tener a una Patty loca soplándole en la nuca diciéndole que hacer y no hacer.

Terry bajo encontrándose a los policías rodeados ahora por periodistas, se acercó al oficial que se encontraba apartado bebiendo café, al instante coloco los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de la posición relajada del oficial.

- Oficial Rodríguez – Terry trato de sonar calmado. – Necesito un favor.

El hombre suspirando se volteo hacia él. – Ahora ¿qué sucede?

- Mi novia no está en el departamento quiero ver las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad.

El oficial lo observo por varios minutos. – ¿Quien se cree usted que es? señor…

Terry le tendió la mano. – Terrence Grandchester.

El oficial se la estrecho. – Mire señor Grandcherter usted no puede venir aquí a decirme que le enseñe algo que es totalmente confidencial exclusivo para los investigadores, sabe que puede meternos en problema, quizás su noviecita no quiso entrar y se fue por ahí – hizo una señal con la mano.

Eso a Terry lo molesto aún más y se acercó al oficial amenazadoramente el hombre era más pequeño que Terry así que él fácilmente lo intimidaba.

- Escuche bien oficial, me importa una mierda si es información exclusiva para los investigadores, usted lo menos que está haciendo es investigar, apuesto que ni se le ha pasado por la mente buscar esas cámaras de video y ver lo que las mismas grabaron, así que se lo diré una vez más, vamos a ver las imágenes en esa cámara una vez que vea lo que quiero me iré de su vida así como llegue ¿está claro? – estaba tenso con ganas de golpear al hombre para que no fuera tan estúpido.

El oficial al ver en esa mirada de ojos zafiros esa intensidad de rabia y retándolo a que se negara, sabía que este mismo estaba dispuesto a golpearlo y a enfrentarse con los demás oficiales si estos venían ayudarlo.

- Bien, venga por aquí, aún no hemos podido ver las imágenes porque la prensa ha estado encima de nosotros. No es porque no se me haya pasado por la mente – trago grueso, Terry tenía razón no se le había pasado por la mente ver esas imágenes. Pero una mentira no le hace mal a nadie.

El oficial coloco el video de las cámaras principales que grababan el área de la puerta y recepción, en ellas vieron como un grupo de gente salía y entraban por la hora Terry supo que aun ellos no habían llegado al lugar, luego colocaron otro video, en ese se observó un hombre alto de cabello canoso como llamaba al vigilante hacia un área que la cámara no podía firmar, pasan los minutos y el hombre entra como si nada, el oficial coloca el próximo video que este firmaba la parte del ascensor, ahí se ve cuando dos hombres vestidos de técnico bajan por la escalera y le dan un asentimiento con la cabeza al hombre el cual corresponde, a Terry se le paro el corazón al ver a Candy parada enfrente del ascensor junto al tipo, su respiración se volvió irregular a medida que pasan los segundos, ellos hablan y pudo observar como la espalda de Candy se tensa, hasta que ve como el tipo saca un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se lo ponen en la cara a Candy, hasta ese punto Terry estaba expectante a lo que pasaba y cuando vio eso una furia cegadora e impotencia le entro al cuerpo haciendo con ese actor destrozar el monitor maldiciendo y gritando que mataría al maldito, el oficial tuvo que llamar refuerzos para que lo ayudaran, con la furia corriéndole por las venas a Terry empezó a despotricar a golpear todo con sus puños, los paramédicos de la ambulancia como pudieron con la ayuda de los demás oficiales lo tuvieron que sedar.

….

Candy se despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza no podía ver nada por la venda en sus ojos mucho menos gritar por auxilio porque estaba amordazada sus muñecas le ardían al sentir como el mecate le cortaba la piel ya que sus muñecas y tobillos también estaban atados, Candy se le escapo un fuerte sollozo, no sabía dónde estaba, tenía miedo, simplemente quería salir de ese lugar donde se encontraba presa, que Terry fuera a rescatarla, siempre le habían dicho que era una ingenua por confiar en quien no debía, ahora le daba la razón lo era, a Terry especialmente se la daba, él se lo había advertido y ¿qué hizo? Simplemente hacer su propia voluntad, pero así era ella, no podía luchar contra su naturaleza, no todas las personas eran realmente malvadas, pero ella había tocado con la mala suerte, ahora estaba ahí metida en un lugar del cual no sabía nada, sin saber que van a hacerle, de solo pensar que podían violarla o matarla se le llenaba el corazón de miedo, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y las ganas de llorar eran aún más intensas, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable y estar en una zozobra, sus sentido se alertaron cuando escucho la puerta, era como una madera vieja ya que la misma chillo al abrirse y luego al cerrarse.

- Me alegro que ya estés despierta.

Candy al escuchar la voz del hombre supo perfectamente a quien pertenecía, una voz que en un tiempo le trato con respeto y amabilidad. Quiso hablar pero la mordaza se lo impidió.

El hombre se acercó a ella y le quito la mordaza con brusquedad

Cuando se sintió libre de ella grito. – ¿Porque me hace esto? ¿Qué le hice yo?

El hombre rio fuerte. – Tú nada… tu padre si, hizo algo que aún no logro olvidar… Por mucho que pasen los años.

Ella se quedó unos minutos en silencio. – Mi padre… está muerto.

- Lo sé – ella escucho como el hombre rodaba una silla y se sentaba en ella. – Yo lo mate – dijo tan tranquilo.

Candy jadeo de horror al mismo tiempo que negaba. – ¡No! eres un ser despreciable ¿porque me dices eso? – dijo entre sollozos.

- Ya cállate, lo mate porque él se lo merecía, tu madre también pago el precio y todo porque andaba con él ese día, te salvaste porque te quedaste con la nana, sino ahorita mismo estuvieras tres metro bajo tierra haciéndole compañía a tus papitos.

Candy cerro los puños de las manos de la impotencia sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano, mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte, como ese hombre podía decirle todas esas cosas, él los había matado sin ninguna compasión, ellos que la había amado y brindado su amor, aunque no deseaba se lo imaginaba muriendo a manos de gente malvada que no sentían pena ni dolor.

- ¿Qué quieres? Ya no te basto con matar a mis padres, infeliz – hablo con rabia al mismo tiempo que seguía sollozando.

- ¿Que quiero? El dinero de tu herencia que me pertenece y sabes ¿porque me pertenece? Candy – hablo pacíficamente. – Porque tu jodido padre se lo robo a mi hermano luego de traicionarlo, lo envió a pudrirse a la cárcel y no basto con eso lo mando también a matar, así que si crees que me arrepiento de haber matado a s padres estas equivocada porque se lo merecían especialmente tu querido papito, además él no era tampoco un santo – hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano mientras cruzaba las piernas y encendía un cigarrillo.

Candy negó. – No, no, no es cierto, mi padre nunca le haría daño a nadie, él no es un asesino, no te voy a permitir que hables así de él.

El hombre se carcajeo. – A mí nadie me da órdenes ¿está claro? La próxima vez que me hables así te dejare inconsciente por una semana – en su voz había una amenaza letal, que le hizo dar escalofríos a Candy. – Si hubiese aceptado a mi hijo Erianth te habrías ahorrado muchas cosas, espesando por estar en este miserable lugar.

Candy jadeo de sorpresa y de horror de la sola mención de Erianth no podía creerlo él era hijo de ese asesino otro sollozo de escapo de su garganta, estaba tan cerca había convivido con él, lo había hecho entrar a su vida, y Erianth solo había sido un traidor nunca le quiso realmente solo intentaba apoderarse de su herencia casándose con ella ¿y si lo hubiese aceptado? negó porque no se quería imaginar lo que hubiese pasado, estaría en las mismas o peores condiciones en las que ahora se encontraba, Candy sintió como la sangre le empezaba a hervir estaba molesta, asustada y dolida.

- No entiendo que te ven esos estúpidos hombres que terminan acobardándose – continuo el hombre. – Pero a mí no me vas a doblegar con tu carita de niña buena, la mano no me va a temblar para matarte una vez que tenga que mi poder todo ese dinero – se puso de pies y se acercó a la puerta. – Descansa mientras puedas, que te esperan días intensos – rio con malicia.

Salió de la pocilga donde la retenía dejando a una Candy dolida, llena de miedo y de rabia y con el corazón destrozado por la pérdida pero sobre todo por a verse enterado de la verdad más desagradable de su vida.

- Señor – se acercó un Peter preocupado.

- ¿Qué? – Leangan se sentó enfrente de una mesa y tomando la botella de Whisky se sirvió un poco en un vaso.

- Que pasara cuando las cámaras de seguridad nos vean, recuerde que Javier y yo estábamos disfrazados pero nuestras caras no y que hay de usted – el tipo sonaba tonto y estúpido pero Leagan supuso que eran los nervios y que uno de sus hombres de confianza lo estuviera, era una herida para su orgullo. Se puso de pies dejando el vaso encima de la mesa con un ruido sordo que casi hace estallar el vaso.

- ¿Que mierda te pasa? Idiota, eso es lo que menos me preocupa en este momento – se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa y se aflojo la corbata para con sus dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos sacarse la máscara que tenía con facciones y un poco de arrugas que lo hacían ver como el Vicente Hamilton que fue delante de Candy y delante de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio. Después de sacarla con la peluca la tiro encima de la mesa.

- Ves que no hay nada que temer, a él… – apunto a la máscara. – Es a quien buscan no a mí. Así que déjate de estupideces no parecen cosas tuyas, estas hecho el perfecto pendejo – se acercó a Peter y lo miro a los ojos detalladamente. – Si te vas a acobardar después que hemos llegado muy lejos dímelo ahora antes de que cometas un error que después te vayas a arrepentir.

Peter negó. – Por supuesto que no señor, soy fiel a usted y lo seguiré siendo, solo estaba preocupado es todo.

- Pues aquí no se vale preocupación sino acción, muévete y estén alertas.

…..

Tres miserables días habían pasado y Terry aún seguía con la misma ropa una barba insipiente y con ojeras, sus ojos inyectado en sangre por las veces incontrolable que paso llorando a solas y pensando en todo lo que podía estar pasando Candy.

Después de a ver armando un revuelto con los policías había sido sedado despertando a las dos horas con Richard a un lado y los guardaespaldas de Candy al otro lado, enseguida quiso matarlos a golpes, pero Richard se lo impidió alegando que los mismo habían sido golpeados por una trampa tendida por el secuestrador de Candy, Terry no quería quebrarse delante de su padre, estaba hecho trizas las imágenes de Candy siendo llevada acuestas por el secuestrador lo estaban volviendo loco, cada hora llegaban a su mente para torturarlo y jugar con él, quería hacer algo y no sabía por dónde empezar, se sitia tan impotente, molesto consigo mismo, si no la hubiese dejado ahí sola quizás ella hoy estaría a su lado y nada de eso hubiese pasado, la culpa y el remordimiento lo estaban agotando física y psicológicamente, estaba cansado agotado de pensar y pensar, y lo peor es que estaban lidiando, tanto su padre como él con los llantos incontrolables de Eleanor que cada hora, minuto, segundo, día y noche no dejaba de hacerlo pero sobre todo de reprocharles a ambos el haberle ocultado algo tan importante y a la vez tan doloroso para ella.

Richard fue avisado de inmediato por los guardaespaldas de Terry del estado en el cual se encontraba su hijo y de la desaparición de Candy, el cual el padre sin perder más tiempo salió de Londres, tomando su avión privado recién adquirido para así llegar lo más rápido posible, claro que una vez allá, envió a buscar a Eleanor, porque a pesar de no tener el valor suficiente para contarle la verdad y menos en esas condiciones y Terry molesto y desesperado le dijo que ya era hora de que todos se enteraran de la verdad especialmente su madre, en cuanto esta llego al ver las caras sabía que nada andaba bien, cuando Richard le confeso todo, Eleanor se desmayó, asustando a padre e hijo que llamaron a una ambulancia, llevándola de emergencia al hospital, luego que despertó los insulto a todos diciéndole que eran unos cobardes por ocultarles cosas que ella merecía saber, los culpo sin remordimiento alguno. Desde entonces la tención dentro de la casa de Terry es palpable, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, claro que Richard y Terry haciendo gestiones y trámites para encontrar al mal nacido, la policía siempre estado en contacto ya que el oficial Rodríguez al ser testigo de lo que observo en el video se ofreció a llevar el caso hasta las últimas consecuencias, con eso ganándose un gracias de parte de Terry.

- Ricardo está trabajando desde chicago lo que sabemos es que es puede ser el maldito de Leagan – informo Richard a Terry.

- Pues si es así debemos dar con él de inmediato – Terry choco su puño cerrado con la palma de su mano.

- Hay alguien que nos puede servir de mucha ayuda – pensó Richard. – es Sonia Leagan la madre de Neal.

Terry suspiro. – Si aún no he podido dar con Neal crees que daremos con su madre que se la pasa dándole la vuelta al mundo en ochenta días.

- Lo haremos Eleanor sabe dónde puede estar.

- Salió – confirmo Terry. – Se llevó a Dylan con ella.

Pero eso no fue necesario porque la mujer se encontraba a dos cuadras del Central Park disfrutando de la compañía de dos pequeños niños que en cuento Eleanor la vio no pudo evitar llamarla, no sabía si esa mujer era consciente de los juegos sucios de su marido, su cómplice, pero lo descubrirían colocándose la máscara de hipocresía.

Sonia en cuanto la vio le sonrió. – Eleanor – la abrazo con efusividad. – Que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo – observo al pequeño que tenía agarrado de mano. – Y ese bello jovencito no me digas que es tu nieto.

Eleanor miro a Dylan con una sonrisa en su rostro y con orgullo dijo. – Si es mi nieto.

- Oh pero si es igual a Terry – se puso en cuclillas. – ¿Cómo te llamas? – le acaricio la mejilla.

- Dylan – dijo el niño sonriente.

- Pero que lindo nombre – le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se incorporó. – También tengo dos nietos.

Eleanor asintió. Me alegro es lo más hermoso que tenemos nosotras las abuelas

- Si, hace tres años que vivo plena y feliz por tenerlos conmigo – señalo a los niños jugando. – Son gemelos.

- Me alegro mucho, Sonia me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar donde podamos hablar más privado, aquí cerca está el pent-house de Terry.

Sonia observo a los niños. – Bueno ahorita ya me iba, pero como tengo tiempo sin saber de ti claro que te acompaño.

Una vez que llegaron Terry y Richard se encontraban en el estudio, no sintieron la presencia de nadie hasta que Eleanor los llamo diciéndole que alguien importante estaba con ella, los hombres intercambiaron miradas y salieron. Enrieta se había ocupado de los tres niños llevándolos a un lugar bastantes apartados de los adultos. Cuando Terry vio a Sonia sintió algo en lo más profundo de su ser una pisca de esperanza, ella podía ser la solución.

Richard le tomo la mano y se la beso como un caballero después de sentarse y ofrecerle aperitivo ella se fijó en el estado desmejorado de Terry.

- ¿Que ha pasado? te noto mal – dijo Sonia en un tono preocupado.

Eleanor y Richard intercambiaron miradas y fu él quien se aclaró la garganta.

- Sonia hay algo que te queremos contar – Richard se puso de pies. – Se trata de tu esposo.

Sonia los miro a todos y luego volvió su vista a Richard. – ¿Que sucede con él?

- ¿No sabias que tu esposo está metido hasta el cuello en trabajos sucios e ilegales? – fue Terry quien hablo sin contener la rabia y su tono de voz era alto y amenazador. – Que fue quien secuestro a Candy el muy cobarde hijo de puta.

- Terry – Richard le advirtió. – Compórtate no era para que le hablaras así a Sonia.

Sonia empezó a sollozar. – Candy tu sobrina ¿está secuestrada? – le pregunto a Eleanor.

Esta asintió. – Si Sonia te traje aquí con la firme idea de que nos aclaras si sabes algo de tu esposo.

Ella negó. – Hace cuatros años que no sé nada de él, hice trámites para divorciarme pero nunca se interesó en firmar los papeles ni mucho menos dame señales de que estaba vivo, no sabía que él andaban en negocios ilícitos, siempre me aparto de su vida, se la pasaba viajando de un lado a otro, yo al principio me quedaba en casa pero luego no aguante más y empecé a hacer lo mismo viaja casi todo el tiempo para olvidarme de su desprecio y desinterés – bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. – Lo siento tanto no sabía nada se los juro.

Eleanor comprendiendo y se acercó a ella tomándole la mano. – Perdóname tu a mi Sonia, pero no tenía salida, necesitaba la verdad.

- Neal ¿sabes dónde está él? – Pregunto Terry con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Está en Tokio – tomo un pañuelo de papel que Eleanor le tendió y se secó las lágrimas. – Su trabajo le impide permanecer tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, vine aquí con mis nietos y yerna para disfrutar un poco de la ciudad esperando que él regrese.

Terry se sentó de golpe colocando ambos codos en cada rodilla llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. – Él era el único que nos podía informar acerca del paradero de su padre.

Sonia trago. – Lo puedo contactar – le dio esperanzas a Terry.

- Gracias Sonia no perdamos más tiempo – hablo Richard.

- Hay algo mas – Sonia empezó a juguetear con las manos. – Pero nadie más puede saber esto, Neal en realidad no es hijo de Abaddon Leagan.

Todos exclamaron en sorpresa.

- Su verdadero padre es Rafael Leagan – prosiguió Sonia sin mirar a nadie en particular a la cara. – Su hermano menor, él nunca supo que yo había sido la amante de su hermano, cuando quede embarazada de Neal le hice creer que era su hijo.

Todos los ahí presente se quedaron sin palabras por la confesión de Sonia.

- Neal… ¿lo sabe? – pregunto Eleanor sorprendida.

- No por Dios ninguno lo sabe, ahora más que nunca no puedo decir nada, ese hombre podría matarme.

Terry subió a su habitación y se aseo iba a ir al departamento de Candy a buscar algunas cosas que podría servirles de mucha ayuda a Ricardo y sus hombres, pero en cuanto llego lo primero que vio fue a Erianth llamando sin cesar a su puerta, la rabia y las ganas de matar se volvieron a apoderaron de él tomándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta.

- ¿Que mierda haces aquí? – lo empujo logrando que este se pegara con fuerza a la pared golpeándose la cabeza.

- Cálmate – hizo una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo que colocaba ambas palmas de su mano al frente como pidiendo que no le hiciera nada. – Vine a ayudar a Candy.

Terry frunció el ceño. – Y según tú para ¿qué la quieres ayudar?

Él respiro. – No sé cómo decirte esto, pero Candy está en peligro, alguien va a tentar en contra de su vida.

Terry se acercó a él como león furioso. – ¿Que estás diciendo? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Mi padre es…

Aún no había dicho "padre" cuando Terry lo derribo al suelo con un golpe seco en la nariz.

- Ahora mismo me vas a acompañar infeliz y vas a contarnos todo – Terry sabía que las sospechas de su padre no eran mal infundadas ahora entendía porque.

Sin saber que desde su casa ya a Richard lo llamaban de un teléfono desconocido, donde le pedía tomar todo el dinero de la herencia de Candy y guardarlo dentro de un bolso, Richard lo que más impotencia y rabia le dio fue escuchar el llanto de Candy del otro lado de la línea. El hombre con voz distorsionada le amenazo de hacer las cosas bien sin incluir a nadie más y sin esperar respuesta corto la llamada, Richard inmediatamente se puso en contacto con Ricardo haciendo caso omiso a los malditos especialmente porque sabía quiénes eran, Ricardo le informo que iba a hacer todo lo posible por ir de inmediatamente a Nueva York ya que tenía algo importante que contarle.

**CONTINUARA…**

De ante mano millones de gracias, especialmente a ustedes que día a día me siguen en esta historia y que me lo dejan saber con sus buenos comentarios.


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42**

Terry llego a su propiedad en compañía de Erianth que al ver lo elegante del lugar se quedo impresionado Terry lo llevo a su estudio donde encontró a su padre pensativo.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Dónde está Sonia y Eleanor? – pregunto Terry al llegar a su lado.

- Sonia no pudo comunicarse con Neal, Eleanor la despidió después de platicar un rato más, fin de la historia.

Terry maldijo. – No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. Esta situación me tiene harto.

Richard se volteo para mirar a su hijo e hizo un gesto al ver al ex prometido de Candy. – ¿Que hace él aquí?

Terry hizo un chasqueado con la lengua. – Según él tiene algo importante que contar y más le vale que empiece ahora.

Richard se cruzo de brazos. – Habla muchacho.

El chico tomo asiento mientras que padre e hijos se quedaron de pies expectantes a lo que él tenía que decir.

Erianth se aclaró la garganta. – Mi padre piensa hacer algo en contra de Candy, no sé cuándo pero lo está tramando.

Padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas, siendo Richard el que preguntara. – ¿Quién es tu padre? y ¿porque quiere hacerle daño a Candy?

Él se hace llamar Abaddon su apellido es Leagan y está detrás de la herencia de Candy – dijo viendo las reacciono de ambos hombres.

Terry iba directo a matarlo a golpe pero Richard lo sujeto del brazo al reconocer sus intenciones. – Cálmate, termina de hablar – se dirigió a Erianth.

- Yo al principio pensaba ayudarle pero todo cambio cuando empecé a conocerla mejor, ella me inspiro ternura y confianza tanto que decidí traicionar a mi padre, pero primero tenía que regresar a mi país de origen por mi madre, le conté lo que había sucedido y la lleve a un lugar seguro, sabía que si no me ocupaba primero de mi madre, mi padre iría detrás de ella… – Erianth hablaba con nerviosismo. – Para hacerme pagar la traición, después que hable con mi madre, contándole toda la verdad accedió a ayudarme yéndose a donde su familia y yo regrese aquí para advertirle a Candy.

- Llegas tarde Erianth – hablo Richard con la voz cargada de dolor.

Erianth abrió los ojos aún más por la sorpresa. – ¿Que sucedió? ¿Dónde está Candy?

- Es lo que no sabemos, tu maldito padre la secuestro – hablo Terry yendo a pararse delante de Erianth y lo levanto por las solapas de la chaqueta. – Tú nos vas a decir dónde está ese infeliz.

- Terry – Richard lo aparto antes de que golpeara de nuevo al chico. – Compórtate por Dios, con tu actitud no estas logrando nada ¿qué pasa contigo?

Escucharon un toque a la puerta. – Enrieta te he dicho que no molestes – grito Terry.

Ella abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza. – Lo siento, pero la señorita Michelle lo busca.

Terry resoplo mientras soltaba a Erianth. – Lo que faltaba – salió del lugar para encontrar a Michelle de pies en un extremo de la sala de estar.

- Terry – cuando lo vio corrió abrazarlo. – Me entere de lo que paso por los periódicos. ¿Estás bien? – se separó de él y lo empezó a detallar.

- Si estoy bien, siento mucho que te enteraras de lo que paso por medio de los malditos periodista – suspiro pasándose una mano por su rostro cansado. – He estado tan ocupado. Estoy metido en un torbellino donde no encuentro salida – se sinceró.

Michelle le acaricio el brazo enfundándole tranquilidad. – No vine aquí a reprocharte nada sino a brindarte mi apoyo, me siento tan mal por Candy.

Terry medito unos segundos y una idea le paso por la cabeza. – Michelle necesito un gran favor, ¿puedes llevarte a mi madre, a Dylan y a Enrieta contigo? Necesito tenerlos alejados de aquí, no es un lugar seguro y tampoco quiero que los periodistas empiecen a hostigarlos con preguntas.

- Por supuesto que si… pero a ¿dónde los llevo?

- Mi madre tiene una casa en Escocia allá estarían bien por un tiempo hasta que todo esto se resuelva. Hablare con ella ahora mismo, por favor siéntate enviare a Enrieta con algo de beber.

Michelle asintió viendo como Terry subía las escaleras, le preocupo verlo tan cansado y desmejorado y si esta era la manera de ayudarlo lo haría ya que Terry para ella era como un hermano y siempre estuvo ayudándola incondicionalmente.

- Mamá necesito hablar contigo – Terry entro en la habitación de su hijo donde se encontraba Eleanor ayudándolo con la tarea. – Dylan Michelle quiere saludarte esta abajo – ese fue el pretexto que dio para que el niño los dejara a solas.

- ¿Que sucede? Terry – Eleanor aún estaba un poco renuente.

- Necesito que te vayas con el niño y Enrieta a Escocia, Michelle te hará compañía.

Su madre dejo el lápiz junto al cuaderno de su nieto y se puso de pies con una tranquilidad que a Terry le pareció extraño. Pero cuando hablo su voz era crispada.

- No, no iré a ningún lado Terry, no puedes alejarme de todo esto, no estaré en paz viendo como tú y Richard pelean por encontrar a Candy, y no quiero ni imaginar en qué condiciones puede estar ella mientras yo voy a estar en Escocia, mi lugar está aquí junto a ustedes, quiero estar aquí para cuando ella regrese, porque estoy segura que ella volverá sana y salva mi corazón me lo dice – se llevó una mano a su pecho precisamente al lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

Terry suspiro. – No te pido que vayas a disfrutar ni mucho menos que te diviertas, simplemente quiero alejarte de aquí, especialmente a Dylan, esta situación es angustiante, me estresan, no lo hagas por ti hazlo por él, no es un lugar seguro para ambos, crees que el niño no sospecha que está pasando algo, no es tonto mamá, ve, prometo mantenerte informada de lo que pase – Terry se pasó las manos por el cabello varias veces estaba tan cansado, molesto y frustrado lo menos que deseaba era seguir batallando con la terquedad de su madre, si por él fuera ya la hubiese metido en una maleta junto a Dylan y los hubiese llevado lejos. Como no podía entender que este no era precisamente un buen lugar para una mujer y un niño, no cuando venían hombres armados.

Eleanor se llevó ambas manos al rostro y empezó a sollozar, Terry suspiro y la observo hasta que su corazón de hijo se arrugo, se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Eleanor se aferró con ambos brazos a la cintura de su hijo mientras lloraba en su pecho, Terry le acaricio la espalda reconfortándola, se quedaron ahí abrazados en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Eleanor poco a poco de separo de él mirándolo a los ojos, ella en sus ojos vio un mar de sufrimiento y dolor, sus ojos no estaba brillando de alegría, estaban pálidos sin brillo y eso le partió el alma, todos ellos estaban sufriendo por Candy pero al ver a su hijo confirmo que él estaba peor, él la amaba su corazón de madre se lo confirmaba, y ahora lloraba por los dos por Candy y por su hijo, pero Terry era tan orgulloso que nunca caería y sedería tan fácilmente, se mantenía firme y con fuerzas, Eleanor lo amo aún más por ser valiente y sacar fuerzas para continuar con ese peso que llevaba en su corazón.

Le acaricio el rostro a Terry. – Te amo tanto hijo, la encontraran sana y salva – Eleanor se le tomo ambas manos. – Prométeme que no pondrás en peligro tu vida, dejaras que Ricardo y sus hombres se encarguen de todo – Eleanor lo observo pasaron los minutos y Terry la miraba pero era como si esa mirada estuviera perdida, al no obtener respuesta le tomo la mejilla a Terry con ambas manos. – Promételo Terry, promételo – su voz estaba cargada de súplica.

- Te lo prometo – Terry parpadeo varias veces. – Ahora empaca tus cosas enviare a Enrieta para que te ayude – salió de la habitación dejando a Eleanor de pies con un malestar en su pecho.

¿Porque esa promesa no la convenció? Era como si lo hubiese dicho para calmarla. Pero muy consiente que nunca la cumpliría.

- Enrieta llévale un jugo de arándanos a Michelle y luego sube ayudar a empacar a mi madre las cosas de Dylan, una vez que termines empaca las tuyas, se irán estás misma tarde – Terry tomo del frigorífico una botella de Agua la destapo y bebió un largo sorbo.

La mujer se le cayó la quijada. – Pero… pero a ¿dónde vamos?

- No preguntes y has lo que te dije – Terry salió de la cocina y fue directo a donde se encontraba Michelle le compartió que pondría a su disposición varios guardaespaldas, luego se excusó para ir a donde su padre. Dejando a Michelle un poco desconcertada por su comportamiento tan hosco y frio, pero ella no podía juzgarlo sabía que estaba así, tan de mal humor por lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

- Erianth tiene una idea de donde Candy puede estar – dijo Richard un poco tranquilo y esperanzado

- Bien es lo menos que puede hacer – Terry lo reto con la mirada, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se lo bebió en un sorbo. – Ahora enséñanos ¿qué haces?

Erianth estaba trabajando en un mapa de estados unidos. – Ella no se encuentra aquí en Nueva York de eso estoy seguro, hace un tiempo el menciono el estado de Texas una bodega de su propiedad donde guardaba mercancía robada, armas y otras cosas ilícitas – recorrió con su dedo las vías y pueblos del estado de Texas.

- Bien que esperamos – dijo Terry colocando el vaso de Whisky ya vacío encima de la mesa con un ruido sordo. – Iremos hacia allá. No podemos quedarnos aquí todo los santos días encerrado en este despacho a jugar al Monopolio o al tesoro perdido mirando una y otra vez el maldito mapa – dijo mordaz.

- Esperen un segundo, eso no es tan seguro – Richard apunto el mapa. – Necesito hablar primero con Ricardo llegara esta noche, necesitamos investigar a fondo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Terry frunció el ceño. – Con los años que tiene esta investigación es para que ese tipo ya tenga el maldito caso armado, me estoy hartando que dependas tanto de él. No podemos actuar nosotros y ya.

- Un momento Terry – el tono de voz de Richard desprendía molestia. – No te permito que hables así de un buen amigo, soy testigo que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por resolver este caso. Creo que deberías ir a dormir y a comer, no estás pensando bien las cosas. Somos tres hombres desarmados ¿quién te crees? A cado Dios. De aquí no se mueve nadie especialmente tú – apunto a Terry con su dedo índice.

Terry resoplo. – Bien, has lo que mejor les dé la gana, lo que si te digo Ricardo no se mueve rápido, entonces lo hare yo, sabes ¿cuantos días llevamos aquí entre estas malditas cuatro paredes? Te lo dejare de tarea y más les vale moverse porque si no están dispuesto a ir detrás de esos malditos y rescatar a Candy yo sí y no me importa ser un solo hombre DESARMADO – puntualizo la última palabra mordazmente. Terry salió maldiciendo azotando la puerta detrás de él, mientras que un Richard se quedó suspirando por la actitud de Terry estaba peor que él y si no le ponía un freno Terry iba a poner en peligro su vida y la de Candy, no entendía porque esa desesperación tan obsesiva de ser él quien rescatara a Candy, eso no lo dejaba actuar como era debido, él mismo también deseaba encontrar a Candy más que a nada pero sobre todo encontrarla con bien, pero para eso tenía que tener la cabeza bien puesta y pensar mejor las cosas con claridad para no cometer ningún error.

Eleanor empaco todas sus cosas y la de su nieto ya estaba lista para marcharse, esa despedida logro apaciguar un poco la pelea entre padre e hijo, Terry y Richard se despidieron de ellos, Terry le prometió a su hijo ir a verlo pronto y que siguiera estudiando lo abrazo y lo lleno de besos, luego abrazo a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente, Richard hizo lo mismo. Ingresaron a la camioneta que era manejada por dos guardaespaldas y detrás de ellos iba otro vehículo custodiándolo con dos guardaespaldas mas, los periodistas ya estaban todos aglomerados afuera del portón la residencia, pero no lograron ver nada ni mucho menos hacer preguntas, ya que los vidrios de ambos vehículos estaba polarizados.

Terry subió a su habitación una vez ahí opto por tomar una ducha una hora más tarde se encontraba acostado en su cama con una foto entre sus manos, una que le había tomado a Candy en su paseo en yate con ese retrato cerro los ojos lanzando un profundo suspiro quedándose después de varios días por fin dormido.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente desconcertado luego empezó a recordar los sucesos de los últimos días había deseado que todo fuera una pesadilla pero ahí estaba de nuevo, todo era una triste realidad, el dolor lo consumía y tenía una fiera necesidad de ir a buscar a Candy arrancarla de las manos de esos miserables asesinos y luego matarlos a cada uno con sus propias manos por meterse con su mujer, Terry se puso de pies se asomó por la ventana todo los días eran tan jodidos y miserables para él, en su ser una ira de impotencia le recorrió todo el cuerpo, empuño sus manos y se fue a descargarla con la puerta del closet logrando hacerle un gran hoyo, se vio los nudillos rojos y empezaba a sangrar, sin importarle su dolor físico se fue al baño se aseo y salió para encontrarse con su padre, lo que le había dicho Richard había calado en él tanto que lo hizo meditar, no podía seguir actuando por impulso y si quería entrar en el rescate de Candy tenía que prepararse y demostrar que estaba listo para eso, él no se iba a quedar en su casa de brazos cruzados viendo como un grupo de hombres iban a arriesgar su vida para salvar a la mujer que amaba, él también quería ser parte de eso quería ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien, rescatarla y traerla con bien a su casa, no iba a permitir que nadie más la separara de su lado así fuera lo último que hiciera, le había hecho una promesa a su madre, pero él nunca fue hombre de cumplir promesas lo sentía por ella pero no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo, no cuando Candy estaba en peligro.

…

Candy tenia días sin dormir bien, cuando cerraba los ojos podía escuchar murmullos, gritos de esos hombres y sus risas macabras era como si se burlaran de ella, sentía miedo, frio y dolor por todo su cuerpo, era como si le hubiesen dado una paliza, sus manos no las sentía, estas estaban dormidas por las ataduras, tenía miedo de que no pudiera moverlas nunca más y no poder tocar su preciado piano. Había llorado tanto que ya lagrimas no le quedaban, no sabía en que día específicamente estaba, pero lo que si podía entender era que habían pasado varios días, los cuales llegaba una persona a darle de comer, otra darle agua, algunas veces escupía la comida ya que esta era asquerosa sabia horrible, logrando con esa escena de malcriadez un castigo, duraban casi tres día sin darle de comer y de beber agua, en ese instante deseaba agua, estaba sedienta, tanto que no tenía saliva y su garganta empezaba a irritarse por lo seca que estaba su boca, pero no iba a pedir nada, no llamaría nadie ni menos suplicaría por agua, estaba harta de ser tratada como a un animal, escucho el familia chillido de la puerta al abrirse y luego al cerrarse, unos pasos de bostas pesadas llenaron el lugar, aun no le había quitado la venda de los ojos estaba totalmente ciega, se guiaba por sus oídos.

- Buenos días ¿cómo amaneció la princesa? – el hombre hablo con ironías.

Candy supo que este no era el mismo que hablo con ella hace unos días atrás esta voz era diferente hasta con un acento que no podía definir, era la primera vez que la escuchaba, la persona que a veces le traía de comer no decía nada simplemente se mantenía en silencio.

- Te he traído la comida y un poco de agua espero que sea de tu agrado, ya que me han dicho que eres muy exigente escupes la comida porque no es caviar – se inclinó al oído de Candy y le susurro. – Si escupes la comida en mi presencia te arrepentirás.

Esas palabras a Candy le dieron escalofríos y simplemente se mordió el labio para no gritar de rabia y frustración. Escucho cuando el rodaba la silla y la colocaba justo enfrente de ella.

El hombre tomo un pote de agua y sirvió en un vaso y se lo acerco a su boca. – Bebe agua.

Candy abrió la boca de inmediato porque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, agua, la trago tan rápido que sentía como la garganta le empezaba a doler por lo rápida que esta bajaba.

- ¿Quieres más? – pregunto el hombre al ver como Candy se acababa el agua con desesperación.

Ella asintió y una vez más le acercaron el vaso a la boca, Candy trago todo lo que pudo, en ese instante deseo ser un camello para tener la capacidad de almacenar suficiente agua y así no tener que pasar más sed y mucho menos rogar por ella.

El hombre rio con burla. – Vaya, vaya la princesa estabas sedienta ¿te gusto el castigo? No verdad, por eso te advierto si botas la comida de nuevo, el próximo castigo será mucho peor.

Luego dejo el vaso aun lado y tomo una cucharada de comida y se la llevo a la boca de Candy, ella aspiro el aroma esta vez sentía que era algo en salsa podía percibir el aroma a especias, las comidas anteriores había sido, avena, pan y cremas pero todo aquello había tenido un sabor asqueroso que por más que deseaba tragarla para tener algo en su estómago lo echaba hacia afuera, imágenes de cosas asquerosas venían a su mente impidiendo ingerir esa porquería, pero ahora esto era diferente tenia olor agradable, así que abrió la boca, dejando que su paladar se llenara con el sabor de los espaguetis envueltos en salsa napolitana, cada vez que el hombre acercaba el tenedor a su boca ella la habría sin titubea con tanta hambre y ansias.

- Veo que te gusta, así es princesa come todo lo que puedas… Por ahora.

Candy trago grueso y se quedó unos minutos meditando lo que el hombre le había dicho, estaba asustada no lo iba a negar la iba a matar y si Terry o su padrino no iba a ayudarla ella se iba a volver loca de la angustia.

- Come, que no tengo todo el día ¿qué tanto piensas? Nadie va a venir por ti y si lo hacen estamos preparados para acabar con ellos especialmente con tu noviecito.

Candy apretó los ojos fuerte para no echarse a llorar tenía miedo por ella y por su familia especialmente por Terry si algo le llegaba a pasar se moriría, el hombre le fue a dar otro bocado de espaguetis y ella volteo la cara. De pronto sintió unas fieras ganas de vomitar pero se mantuvo firme no iba a seguir demostrándole debilidad a nadie especialmente a esos desgraciados que no tenían piedad de nadie.

- Bien no quieres comer ese es tu problema – escucho cuando el hombre arrimo la silla colocándose de pies. Y luego escucho una vez más el chillido de la puerta.

…

- Buenos días – Terry entro al despacho con el ceño fruncido ahí estaban reunido Erianth, Richard y Ricardo, todos voltearon a su dirección.

- Buenos días – dijeron al unísono.

- Tú debes ser Terry – Ricardo se acercó a él tendiéndole la mano. – Me alegra conocerte por fin.

Terry le estrecho la mano, en un apretón firme y que con la mirada simplemente le dijo todo lo que Ricardo quería saber, le soltó la mano y se dirigió al pequeño bar, ahí tomo la botella de whisky y le echo a su taza de café un chorro del líquido color ámbar.

Ninguno perdió detalle de lo que Terry hacía.

- ¿Como van las cosas? – Pregunto al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la taza a su boca.

- Erianth tenía razón Candy no está aquí en la ciudad – Ricardo observo al muchacho que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados observándolos. – Aunque desde que llegue le dije a tu padre que no confiaba en él, pero puede que al final sirva de ayuda, veremos qué pasa – reto a Erianth con la mirada. – Investigue todos los lugares a los que frecuentaba Leagan, envié hombres a todas partes y hasta ahora no hay señales de él, también investigue un poco acerca de Texas y encontré que había hecho negocios con su empresa de seguros puedes que esa sea una cuartada para él – Ricardo suspiro. – Esta noche nos vamos a movilizar debemos desde ya salir a buscar a Candy, Richard ya saco todo el dinero del Banco, están divididos en aquellos bolsos, mitad y mitad. Mis hombres ya se encuentran vigilando listo para cualquier orden y para avisarme de cualquier movimiento, no vamos a estar solos.

Terry miro hacia los dos bolsos y asintió de regreso a Ricardo. – Me parece perfecto – coloco su taza ya vacía arriba del escritorio.

- No te emociones Terry – hablo Richard. – Los únicos que iremos será, Erianth porque es una pieza importante ya que conoce los movimientos y maniobras de Leagan, Ricardo con sus hombres y yo por el dinero que debo entregar.

Terry hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeo con ganas. – ¿Qué? piensa retenerme aquí, mientras ustedes van de héroes. Crees que me quedare con los brazos cruzados o con las manos juntas… – juntos sus manos en señal de plegaria. – Orando como si fuera el mismo Papa, no Richard estas equivocado, estoy listo para lo que sea – se acercó con una actitud desafiante a la parte de atrás se su escritorio saco una llave del bolsillo del Jeans se inclinó y abrió la gaveta de la misma saco una caja negra la coloco encima del escritorio la misma llave que utilizo para abrir la gaveta la uso para abrir la caja negra, tomo entre sus manos una pistola Beretta 92fs elite co2

Ricardo y Richard que estaba expectante a todos sus movimientos intercambiaron miradas de asombro, mientras que a Erianth los ojos le brillaron al ver la pistola, en ese instante sintió simpatía por Terry ya que este estaba demostrándole que tenía agallas para enfrentarse a lo que sea por Candy.

- ¿De dónde sacaste el arma? – pregunto Richard entre sorprendido y orgullos.

- No es ilegal si es lo que te preocupa, tengo la licencia pero lo más importante tengo práctica, pase la mayoría de mi tiempo libre en el polígono de tiro – Dijo al mismo tiempo que la cargaba.

- Terry… – Richard iba a decir algo pero Ricardo lo detuvo con una señal de su mano.

- Richard, tu hijo no es un niño, sabe lo que hace, me tiene sorprendió, y si el desea ser parte de esta misión yo le daré la oportunidad y la autorización, pero eso si acataras mis órdenes – miro a Terry con ceño fruncido.

Terry asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Bien, no soy bueno para acatar órdenes, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción – dijo con arrogancia. – Ya que no quiero que la vida de mi padre y menos la de Candy estén en peligro.

Ricardo asintió y tomo su celular e hizo varias llamadas en unos minutos mis hombres estarán aquí. – Richard hay algo que debes saber de George Smith – esta vez el tono de Ricardo era más serio. – Y no te va a gustar.

Richard intercambio miradas con los presentes luego suspiro. – Habla Ricardo, me he enterado de tantas cosas que ya nada me altera.

Erianth se removió incomodo de su asiento, no sabía si lo echarían de ahí para que no escuchara la conversación ya que era lógico que sospecharan de él así que se puso de pies e intento salir antes de hacer el ridículo pero Terry lo detuvo.

- A ¿dónde vas?

- Voy a afuera un rato no creo que me necesiten ahora.

- No, quédate donde te veamos – Ricardo lo observo y apunto la silla. – Recuerda que sospecho de ti, no creo mucho en historias que me resultan ficticias ni menos en cuentos de hadas así que permanece donde estas o si quieres dar una vuelta, paséate por el lugar – con su dedo hizo un circulo por el alrededor del despacho. – O lee algún libro.

Erianth suspiro y asintió. – Bien le demostrare a todos que no estoy de parte de mi padre

Terry rio para sus adentro Ricardo le empezaba a caer bien, tenían algunas cosas en común.

Bien – Ricardo se aclaró la garganta – El padre de Candy no era un hombre que digamos honorable, resulta que él tuvo varios negocios con Rafael Leagan, los cuales fueron ilegales, como abogado que era le ayudaba a crear transacciones, hacia pápelos y documentos falsos…

- Eso no puede ser cierto – interrumpió Richard con un golpe en el escritorio miraba a Ricardo con ceño fruncido. – Debe a ver una equivocación.

- Porque no dejas terminar papá, creo que Ricardo aún tiene más que contar, una vez que termine puedes hacer las preguntas necesarias – Terry hablo con voz crispada luego se acercó a un lado del escritorio y se recostó con los brazos cruzados.

- Sé que te parece esto imposible Richard y créeme que te entiendo, hasta yo no lo podía creer pero años de investigación me lo han confirmado, hice una búsqueda exhaustiva donde me dijera que todo era una trampa de los Leagan pero no fue así, habían testigos los cuales hoy en día están en prisión, muchos de ellos fueron abogados y socios de George que lo ayudaban en cada tramitación ilegal y que fueron descubierto llevándolos a cada uno de ellos a la cárcel. George se vio hasta el cuello y viendo que sus amigos y socios estaban siendo llevados a prisión, él no tomo el riesgo y fue cuando decidió traicionar a Rafael y así quedar como que él nunca tuvo nada que ver en aquellos trabajos ilícitos, Abaddon nunca supo de eso hasta que murió Rafael, en una carta que le escribió desde la cárcel le confesaba todo, ahí fue cuando Abaddon decidió tomar la venganza en sus manos –Ricardo se pasó una mano por los cabellos. – Hay algo más, el dinero de la herencia de Candy fue robado tras una trasferencia de la cuenta de Rafael hacia la cuenta de George, ese dinero nunca perteneció realmente a George, en parte George tenía dinero pero eso era simplemente dinero sucio que ganaba por cada trabajo que realizaba para Rafael y su organización de lavado de dinero. Pero su cuenta incremento gracias a ese dinero que robo.

Richard se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y negaba sin censar. – Esto parece algo imposible…

- No se te ocurra defenderlo – hablo Terry furioso con los dientes apretado para no lanzarle a su padre un insulto por seguir siendo tan pendejo. – Como puedes seguir creyendo en su inocencia después de todo lo que dijo Ricardo ¿acaso estas sordo? el muy hijo de puta mando a su familia al infierno sin importarle nada, se llevó en el proceso a su esposa y dejo a su hija a la deriva, él tiene la culpa de todo, no pensó en el bienestar de su hija. Buscaremos a Candy la vamos a rescatar así tengamos que morir en el proceso pero Candy saldrá con vida de todo esto y ese maldito dinero – señalo los bolsos. – Lo tiras, lo quemas o haces con él lo que te dé la gana pero no quiero que Candy se ensucie las manos tomando esa porquería, y pensar que el maldito la estaba obligando a casarse por esa mierda. – Terry salió del despacho dejando a todos anonadados y sin palabras.

Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a ir y rescatar a Candy, su familia, empezando por su padre era una plaga que nunca le importo su hija, él sería el único que la protegería sin importar nada, estaba tan furioso que las manos le temblaban subió a su habitación y tomo una caja de cigarrillos que tenía guardada, hacía años que no fumaba ahora ese deseo de calmar su ira para no cometer una locura necesitaba apagarla con algo, sin perder tiempo encendió el cigarro y se acercó a la ventana le dio una calada inundándose de él y luego dejo salir el humo.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola, un placer como siempre tenerlas aquí brindándome su apoyo con sus comentarios muchísimas gracias a cada una de ustedes:

**Laura GrandChester, Carito Andrew, LizCarter, anaalondra28, anieran, eva grandcheste, geraldin, Ana, Malena, sandy andley, LUZ RICO, Amy C.L, Lucy.**


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43**

**El Paso Texas**

Ricardo saco por tercera vez su pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para limpiar el sudor que corría por cada parte de su cuerpo, especialmente rostro y cuello, su camisa estaban empapadas por las transpiraciones de su cuerpo, el calor era insoportable ya que se encontraba no precisamente en la ciudad de la misma, sino a los limites de la frontera con México donde los rayos del sol eran intensos, ya estaban en la base preparando lo que seria un peligrosos rescate, habían llegado la madrugada la madrugada de ese día ya que Ricardo como lo esperaba, sus hombres le informaron que ya habían tomado parte del lugar para crear una base que los resguardara por el tiempo que le tomara realizar la misión ya había alertado a militares y agentes del FBI para que tuvieran alerta si pasaba cualquier cosa, varios de los agentes policiales que trabajan para Ricardo en cuanto se habían instalado en la base decidieron salir a patrullar e investigar por los alrededores nada más que con sus armas y radios trasmisores para no despertar sospechas topándose con un gran galpón de dos pisos que estaba siendo custodiados por varios hombres armados, dedujeron que eran siete en total tres cubrían la entrada dos estaban arriba de cada lado del techo de bigas y los otros dos estaban paseándose por el patio frontal que conducía hacia una entrada con puertas de metal, había cámaras de seguridad por cada esquina del galpón, los hombres de Ricardo después de hacer un determinado informe de la situación se lo enviaron de inmediato a Ricardo que esperaba desde Nueva York su reporte, cuando recibió detalladamente el informe y las coordenadas del lugar salieron de inmediato esa noche, ya que con ese importante detalle tenían la esperanza de que Candy se encontraba secuestrada en ese lugar, claro que eso no le daba una certeza del cien por ciento pero Ricardo juro que así tuviera que recorrer todo los estado de Estados Unidos él iba a dar con Candy.

Eran la una de la tarde y Ricardo se paseaba de un lado a otro planeando una emboscada para la madrugada del día siguiente, no quería seguir esperando, pero había muchas cosas en riesgo empezando por la vida de sus hombres, las de los Granshester y el chico Erianth, como para precipitarse al vacío en una misión peligrosa por eso tenía que planearlo muy bien, conseguir su talón de Aquiles y así dar el golpe.

- ¿Que pasara con el dinero? – Pregunto Richard sacándolo se su cavilación. – Ese hombre llamara en cualquier momento para saber si ya lo tengo – saco su celular del bolsillo y lo coloco encima del escritorio de metal.

Ricardo suspiro. – Si las cosas no salen como las planeamos ese dinero será nuestro último recurso.

Terry bufo. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Ni siquiera has pensado en una estrategia desde que llegamos a este infierno, has estado paseándote de un lado a otro – Terry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la paso por el largo cabello con frustración. – Dios porque de pronto presiento que estoy en un capítulo de Loca a academia de policías. Escuchen bien, nos llevaremos el dinero ya que eso es lo que el tipo quiere y las cosas se harán de esta manera – Terry tomo el celular de su padre que hasta ese momento se había quedado absorto en lo que Terry estaba diciendo. – Lo llamaras y le dirás que ya tienes el dinero.

Richard tomo el celular e intercambio una mirada con Ricardo que en ese momento no sabía qué hacer si ir y darle unos golpes a Terry por ser tan insolente o dejar que hiciera las cosas a su manera, darle un voto de confianza o mejor dicho el beneficio de la duda.

Richard asintió y marco, claro que Leagan no fue tan tonto le había dado un código de celular para que se comunicara con él, si Leagan no lo llegaba a constatar, asi Richard avisarle que ya tenía el dinero, pero para desgracia de Ricardo ese código no fue encontrado satelitalmente ya que era un código muy avanzada tecnología que ni el mismo Obama lo tenía en su poder, Ricardo había puesto a sus más inteligentes informáticos a detectar el código y encontrarlo pero no pudieron con eso.

Richard aun esperaba con el altavoz para que tanto Ricardo como Terry escucharan.

- ¿Qué haces en Texas? – pregunto Leagan con brusquedad.

Richard frunció el ceño. – Y tú ¿cómo demonios sabes dónde estoy?

Leagan rio. – Te creí más inteligente Richard tu celular esta siendo rastreado no soy tan estúpido como tú.

- Cuidas tus palabras Leagan no estas tratando con tus lacayos, se perfectamente que también te encuentras aquí – Richard escucho como este se incorporaba de la silla ya que se escuchó el crujido del cuero.

- Eso no te certifica que tu querida sobrina este conmigo.

Richard intercambio miradas con Terry y Ricardo este lo alentó a seguir hablando.

- Las cosas ya no se harán a tu manera Leagan, quiero saber si Candy está bien, déjame hablar con ella.

- Más te vale que no estés liado con policías Richard porque te enviare a tu sobrina en pedazos.

Terry la escuchar eso ultimo le arrebato el celular de las manos a su padre, tenía una furia asesina que le calentaba el cuerpo de pies a cabeza era mucho más intensa que el calor texano.

- Escucha bien viejo infeliz – su voz detonaba fiereza. – Ni se te ocurra tocar a Candy porque yo mismo iré a buscarte y te matare con mis propias manos, ¿quieres tu jodido dinero? Yo mismo iré a entregártelo pero si me entero o llego a ver algún indicio que lastimaste a Candy por lo más mínimo que sea te vas a arrepentir.

Leagan del otro lado de la línea se quedó atónico por la rudeza de aquel muchacho infeliz que se atrevió a hablarle de esa manera, nunca nadie le había hablado así y el que lo hizo una vez no estaba para contarlo, así que para que Terry no supiera que sus palabras lo habían desconcertado hasta en cierto modo sembrar la duda decidió ponerse una máscara de indiferencia. Más adelante justarían cuentas.

- Te crees muy listo muchacho – hablo al fin en una voz crispada y seria sin rastro de humor. – Pero eres igual de estúpido y tonto como tu padre, las cosas se hacen a mi manera sino te reto a ti y a esa bola de incompetentes a que vengan a rescatar a tu chica yo estaré aquí esperando por ti. Y sé perfectamente que ahí se encuentra su más fiel perro guardián o ¿me equivoco Ricardo?

Los tres hombres se miraron a la cara un poco desconcertada, Ricardo sabía que no estaban jugando con un novato este sabía perfectamente cómo mover sus piezas, así que eso no era una sorpresa para él que Leagan supiera que se encontraba con los Grandchester.

Como si Leagan supiera que tanto Richard como Ricardo lo escuchaban hablo. – Richard querías saber si su sobrina estaba viva, estaba pensando que enviarte un mecho de su rubio cabello estaría bien, pero después me dije no, mejor será enviarle algo de mas garantía como un dedo de sus pies mmmm no mejor aún de la mano ya que me han dicho que toca el piano, incluso eh tenido el placer de escucharla y toca maravillosamente me pregunto qué pasaría si en vez de ser uno, le corto varios dedos de su manito – Leagan rio duro maliciosamente.

- Ya cállate maldito infeliz, no hablare dos veces. – grito Terry impotente.

- El que se va a callar eres tú y si eres tan valiente aquí te espero niño rudo.

Terry iba a decirle otro poco de improperio pero enseguida se escuchó el pitido de que la llamada había sido finalizada, Terry con furia lanzo el celular contra el piso haciéndose este añicos.

- No me voy a quedar aquí y ver pasar otro día sin hacer nada tú decides si vienes Ricardo – era una terminada demanda.

Richard suspiro pesadamente y se llevó las manos a la cara estaba agotado y cansado tenían que actuar de inmediato.

- Yo entregare el dinero – hablo de nuevo Terry tajante.

- Mira Terry te estas arriesgando mucho, sabes que una vez que salgas por esa puerta – Ricardo señalo la susodicha. – No llevaras nada más que los bolsos con el dinero si llevas armas o chaleco antibalas ellos te lo quitara al revisarte y estaríamos arriesgando tu vida.

- No me importa siempre y cuando el plan se haga tal y como lo hemos organizado

- Maldita sea Terrence – Richard le dio un duro golpe a la mesa de metal llamándolo rudamente por su nombre completo. – No me dejas opción ¿verdad? – Miro a Terry a los ojos en ellos había dolor e ira.

Ricardo los observo a ambos, sabía perfectamente que el hijo de Richard eran tan terco como una mula nunca daría su brazo a torcer y nada de lo que le dijeran iba a cambiar de parecer, aun viendo a Richard ahí suplicándole con la mirada a su hijo, miro a los ojos de cada uno de ellos, en los ojos del padre había dolor e impotencia hasta suplica, en los del hijo una fiereza que no se dejaba doblegar era como una caballo salvaje que por más que deseaban domar este no se dejaba era de alma libre y fuerte, su padre no lo iba a convencer de nada, ya ellos tenían una batalla perdida y quizás también una guerra contra Terry por eso Ricardo desde que lo conoció renuncio a llevarle la contraria él era el jefe pero tenía que reconocer que el muchacho tenia ímpetu a la hora de mandar y era mucho más valiente que algunos de sus hombres, solo deseaba que todo saliera bien.

Ya había entrado la madrugada había pasado horas hablando y organizando Ricardo ya estaba listo para partir, por otro lado Erianth estaba en silencio en ningún momento se inmuto o hizo ningún comentario él era como una marioneta, sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a enfrentar a su padre y en el fondo no tenía miedo, se sentía con valor y hasta con fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que viniera, había observado a Terry su fuerza y optimismo le había trasmitido valor y en cierto modo hasta sentía admiración por él por ese solo hecho.

Ricardo se dirigió a Richard. – Te quedaras aquí y si algo sale mal ya sabes lo que debes hacer, los refuerzos estarán atentos a tu llamada.

Richard asintió habían quedado de acuerdo en que él se quedaría en la base atento a lo que pasaba, a los movientes de Ricardo y sus hombres.

Ricardo les hizo una señal a sus hombres. – Tomen posiciones.

Estos asintieron y salieron a la oscuridad de la madrugada para hacer lo que su jefe le había pedido.

Ricardo agarro el radio trasmisor, tomo sus armas y se colocó el chaleco antibalas, luego le paso uno a Erianth y este se lo coloco.

- Tú iras conmigo, no te separares de mi – le advirtió a Erianth

Miro a Terry y a Richard. – Bien es hora, te esperare afuera – salió de la tienda seguido de Erianth para dejar a padre e hijos un momento a solas.

Terry se acomodó la chaqueta luego fue a buscar los bolsos seguido por la mirada de Richard.

- Terry promete que te cuidaras, no harás nada precipitado por favor – Richard camino hasta donde Terry se encontraba de pies dándole la espalda. – Quiero que regreses aquí con ella y los dos sanos y salvo – le tomo el brazo y Terry se volteo hacia él, su rostro totalmente imperturbable Richard odio y amo a su vez aquel semblante porque una le trasmitía seguridad pero el otro le decía que sus palabras no eran nada para Terry pero aun así siguió con el discurso porque conocía perfectamente a ese Terry y lo amaba. – Entiende que me está costando más de lo que crees dejarte ir no tengo fuerzas para seguir soportando otra mala noticia y creo que tu madre tampoco.

Terry dejo los bolsos de nuevo en el suelo y tomo a su padre por ambos hombros. – Ya no te preocupes, te juro que me cuidare y te la traeré papá lo juro – le transmitió seguridad a Richard con sus palabras. – Así tenga que ir al mismo infierno a rescatarla pero lo hare.

Su padre asintió y lo abrazo fuerte cuando se separaron Richard hizo algo que no hacía desde hace años le dio a su hijo un beso en la frente.

Terry tomo de nuevo los bolsos y salió, dejando a Richard con el corazón acelerado, una lagrima se le escapo pero este las limpio con brusquedad no era momento para ponerse sentimental todo estará bien, dio un largo suspiro y alejo todo pensamiento negativo se dirigió al área de donde se encontraba las computadoras y demás tecnología ahorita lo que tenía que hacer era ocuparse de lo que ocurriera estar alerta para cualquier cosa, lanzo una plegaria al cielo y se concentró en las imágenes satelital del lugar.

….

- ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? – Leagan llego a la cabina de vigilancia donde se encontraban los monitores conectados a las cámaras de seguridad.

Javier que se encontraba sentado, se puso de pies enseguida al escuchar la voz de su jefe. – Hasta ahora no hay nada, todo se ve normal hemos estado vigilando.

Leagan asintió. – No se confíen en cualquier momento… – Leagan miro el monitor donde se reflejaba las imágenes de la entrada del galpón observo una figura masculina acercarse con cautela pero con mucha seguridad. – ¡No disparen! – se comunicó con los hombres que vigilaban la entrada.

- ¿Quién es ese maldito hijo de puta – Javier se acercó a al monitor para observar aun mejor.

Leagan rio. – Es Grandhester – observo cuando Terry se detenía enfrente de las puertas de rejas y los hombres se acercaban a él.

- Ese no vino solo señor, déjeme y me encargare de él.

Leagan asintió. – Ve quiero hablar con él a través de esto – le entrego uno de los radios transmisores.

…

Ricardo se encontraba desde una distancia prudente con unos binoculares de visión nocturna observando como Terry con pasos firmes y seguros se acercaba a la boca del lobo, le había dicho a sus hombres que estuviera atentos a cualquier señal por parte de él para sacar a Terry de ahí en cuanto las cosas no se dieran como esperaban.

Terry se quedó de pies ahí observando a dos hombres que se le acercaban uno a cada lado y con armas en mano, ellos a medida que se iban acercando echaban un vistazo a los lados o hacia atrás para cerciorarse que estuviera solo.

- Vaya, vaya – se escuchó la voz de Javier una vez que las puertas quedaron abiertas y él salía a su encuentro. – Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí al valiente caballero queriendo rescatar a la damisela.

Terry frunció el ceño no conocía al tipo pero de seguro era manos derecha del tal Leagan. – Quiero hablar con tu jefe le he traído el dinero – lanzo uno de los bolsos a los pies del hombre. – Eso a cambio de hablar con él, este una vez que hablemos y me dé a Candy sana y salva – señalo el segundo bolso que dejo justo enfrente de sus pies.

Javier miro el bolso a sus pies y luego a Terry con ceño fruncido. – ¿Quién te has creído que eres? a mí nadie me manda y menos tú pendejo – pateo el bolso de regreso hacia Terry.

Terry se encogió de hombros y sonrió maliciosamente. – No creo que a tu jodido jefe le de mucha gracias que hayas pateado su dinero.

Javier se escuchó la voz de Leagan por el radio. – ¿Qué demonios haces? Crees que estas en un maldito campo de futbol pateando mi maldito dinero imbécil – Leagan gruñía del otro lado del radio trasmisor.

- Este muchacho de mierda me hace perder los estribo – hablo Javier molesto.

- Pues aguántate, déjame hablar con él.

Terry tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro ya que era totalmente consiente de la charla entre Javier y Leagan.

Javier se acercó a Terry era unos centímetros más alto y más fornido como si fuera un luchador pero eso a Terry no lo intimido.

Javier tendió la mano colocando el radio transmisor en medio de los mientras veía a Terry con una mirada desdeñosa.

- No creo que hayas venido solo, no te creo capaz, aunque debo admitir tu valor para pararte en medio de mi propiedad con hombres apuntando a tu cabeza y que en cualquier momento con una sola señal de mi parte, volártela.

Terry rio como si eso le hubiese causado gran gracias. – Bueno tenías un trato con mi padre el dinero por Candy, aquí lo tienes ahora dejemos de hablar tanta cháchara y envía a Candy aquí.

Ahora fue el turno de Leagan de reír. – Como me encanta tu buen sentido del humor, ¿crees que eso es así de fácil? Que equivocado estas, revísenlo.

Javier le dio una señal a los dos hombres que se encontraba de pies a cada lado de Terry estos inmediatamente empezaron revisarlo claro que con brusquedad y a los golpes.

- Esta limpio jefe – dijo Javier unos minutos después.

- Tráelo aquí quiero que hablemos de hombre a hombre.

Javier rio y fue a tomar a Terry del brazo y cuando este consiente de sus intenciones se apartó pero no sin antes propinarle un fuerte codazo en la nariz el hombre soltó el radio y se agarró la nariz llenando la armonía de esa madrugada en alaridos de dolor y maldiciones, los hombres armados se acercaron a Terry este que los vio venir se echó hacia atrás mientras esperaba a uno por uno para enfrentarse.

Ricardo por otro lado ya estaba dándole la orden a su hombres a ir tenían la oportunidad de entrar al galpón y acabar con los siete hombres, corrió, con Erianth aun lado, le dio un arma por si acaso, mientras se acercaban.

Ya Terry se encontraba forcejando y lanzándole y recibiendo golpes, los dos hombres eran fornidos también, pero eso no le impedía lanzar y dar sus buenos golpes certeros claro que a él también le daban pero no estaba llevando la peor parte. Se escucharon disparos cerca y como Ricardo se lo había dicho se apartó de los hombres ya que estos por los disparos se desconcertaron Terry corrió hacia dentro del galpón para lograr adentrarse y llevar su plan acabo, pero Javier ya venía por él y tomándolo desprevenido por la espalda como un vil cobarde con la cacha de la pistola lo golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, lo tomo a cuesta y entro al galpón por una puerta de seguridad mientras los hombres seguían disparando enfrentándose a los hombres de Ricardo, varios de los hombres de Leagan habían ya caídos muertos.

Erianth logro escabullirse entrando por la dirección que agarro Javier con Terry pero no sin antes tomar los dos bolsos con el dinero.

Ricardo vio como caían también sus hombres, le disparo a uno de los hombres que venían detrás de él estaban a punto de entrar cuando empezaron a llegar más hombres enviados por Leagan, el lugar estaba demasiado resguardado, y como ya sus hombres estaba heridos se fueron retirando como a una guerra cuando ya sus soldados han caído Y no tienen más artillería, llamo y le dijo que se retiraran del lugar, cuando busco por todos lados donde estaba Terry y Erianth no los vio a ninguno, maldijo, cuando fue informado que Terry había sido arrastrado hacia adentro, ahora lo que era una misión de rescate había sido totalmente un fracaso, Leagan tenía muchos hombres y todos ellos estaban mucho más armados que ellos. Solo a él se le ocurría ir con pocos hombres pensando que sus enemigos eran menos.

Richard tenía el corazón martillándole en las sienes y en los oídos no escuchaba nada más que los latidos a mil por horas no sabía si su corazón iba a aguantar tanto por el miedo y el susto que sentía por cada parte de su cuerpo y al ver a Ricardo ahí ante él con su cara abatida y cansado confirmo sus sospecha Terry había sido herido, pero Ricardo al verlo tan angustiado y hasta pálido rápido le explico lo que había sucedido, claro que Ricardo envió a llamar más refuerzos y a que sus hombres que estaban heridos a ser atendidos lo más pronto posible, Richard tenía que comunicarse con Leagan y saber ahora que iba a pasar con su hijo y Candy.

…..

Javier con brusquedad coloco a Terry encima de una de las mesas que tenía grilletes y cadenas a cada lado, le arranco la chaqueta seguido de la camisa dejando el torso totalmente desnudo, tomo cada muñeca y le coloco los grilletes, luego hizo lo mismo con cada tobillo, dejando a Terry solo con las botas y pantalones puesto, totalmente extendido de brazos y piernas. Javier sonrió, si definitivamente él se iba a divertir con ese insolente, se tocó con cuidado la nariz y gimió del dolor ese golpe se lo iba a pagar.

Leagan con ceño fruncido entro a la pequeña habitación alumbrada solo con lámparas de gas. – ¿Que le hiciste?

- Le di un golpe y lo deje inconsciente ¿que le vamos a hacer?

Leagan se encogió de hombros. – Deja que despierte.

- Hay una manera de hacerlo despertar… Pronto – Javier se acercó a la cómoda y abrió uno de los cajones donde habia varios objetos para tortura Javier encontró una porra eléctrica y se la enseño a Leagan con cinismo en su rostro.

Leagana asintió. – Antes déjame buscar un poco de agua – fue y entro al pequeño baño que se encontraba dentro de la misma habitación, salió cargando un balde de agua fría se lo lanzo encima a Terry y este despertó sobresaltado.

- Bienvenido a mi humilde morada – Leagan abrió los brazos.

Terry lo miro con la ira bailando en sus pupilas. – Hijo de puta ¿dónde está Candy?

Javier dio un paso y le pego la porra eléctrica en un costado y Terry grito y se convulsiono por la fuerte corriente eléctrica. – Aquí quien hace las preguntas es mi jefe maldito estúpido.

Terry cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. – Cobarde, te crees muy valiente porque cargas esa porquería entre las manos.

Javier le volvió a pegar la porra esta vez en el pecho y Terry presiono los dientes para no gritar.

- Hablas de nuevo y esta vez la corriente se la llevara tu maldita boca – le coloco la porra cerca de la boca.

Leagan sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la cómoda. – Porque no usamos algo más fuerte – empezó a registrar en busca de otro instrumento de tortura. – Me la debes muchacho tu boca te trajo hasta aquí te hubiese quedado callado y nada de esto te estuviera pasando ahora pagaras por cada uno de tus insultos hacia mi persona, nadie absolutamente nadie me habla de esa manera y luego vive para contarlo – se volteo de nuevo hacia Terry con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Candy se estremeció y su corazón latió desbocadamente cuando escucho un grito de dolor a lo lejos, trato de incorporarse pero las ataduras no la dejaron, porque sentía esas ganas de llorar tan fuertes y porque de pronto sintió un miedo que solo la hizo mencionar un nombre "Terry" Candy negaba con la cabeza para disipar todo rastro de pensamientos negativos, no eso no era posible, el chillido de la puerta la puso en alerta y unos pasos de botas que ya conocía se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – le pregunto Peter a escasos centímetros de su rostro. – Tenemos visita y lo estamos atendiendo como se merece.

Candy negó mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar.

- ¿Sabes quién es? – continuo Peter. – Tu noviecito, espero que pases buenas noches, solo vine a informarte esa agradable noticia – salió riendo del lugar.

Mientras Candy no aguanto más y grito por la impotencia, lloro y llamo a Terry desesperadamente hasta que el dolor en su pecho y garganta no la dejaron continuar, ahora Terry estaba en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada, estaba molesta, asustada, temía por Terry y que le pasara algo malo por culpa de la crueldad de esos hombres. Candy se acurruco en posición fetal y siguió llorando amargamente.

Javier observaba a un Terry totalmente inconsciente y con varias marcas en su cuerpo de heridas sangrantes.

- ¿Que haremos con él? Esta inconciente ya no sirve para divertirnos.

- Ya lo hemos reanimado varias veces creo que por hoy ya es suficiente, llévalo a la pared colócalo en la misma posición, mañana continuamos.

- ¿Lo vamos a matar con tortura?

- No, solo quiero divertirme un rato, quiero bajarle sus ínfulas y su arrogancia le voy a demostrar que conmigo nadie puede, una vez que lo deje totalmente destruido lo echaremos a la calle como a un perro, su castigo será saber que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su noviecita.

Javier sonrió. – Ese rostros quedara hecho trisas que a él mismo le dará miedo verse al espejo – le dio varias palmadas en el rostro a Terry antes de llevarlo a la pared y dejarlo crucificado.

Erianth se mordió la lengua para no gritar cuando Terry era torturado había estado oculto observando como su padre el que una vez creyó admirar torturaba a un hombre que no le había hecho nada solo desear salvar a la mujer que amaba, si porque ese corto tiempo que estuvo con Terry pudo notar el gran amor que sentía por ella y ahora estaba ahí a la merced de dos despiadados desgraciados torturándolo, Erianth deseo en ese momento tener un súper poder o usar el arma que tenía y disparar pero tenía todas las de perder de ahí ninguno saldría con vida y eso era lo menos que deseaba. Cuando su padre salió de aquel lugar seguido por Javier, él salió de su escondite con cautela.

- Terry – se acercó a este lentamente le dio una palmada en la mejilla para hacerlo volver en sí. – Terry por favor responde.

Terry abrió los ojos sobresaltado observando a Erianth, este pudo notar sus ojos desorbitado y con un aire de terror que Terry rápidamente sustituyo por la ira.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

- Los seguí cuando te traían aquí, no pude hacer mucho por ayudarte – dijo Erianth con pesar.

- Busca a Candy

- Primero déjame buscar las llaves y sacarte de aquí – Erianth empezó a remover todo a su paso.

- No, espera, busca a Candy primero y sácala de aquí por favor si me liberas vamos a levantar sospechas.

- Pero entonces ¿que pasara contigo?

- Por mí no te preocupes yo buscare la manera de salir de aquí, ahorita mi prioridad es sacar a Candy de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Erianth se acercó a Terry. – Prometo sacarla y venir a ayudarte tienes mi palabra.

- Una cosa mas no dejes que me vea así y tampoco le digas que estoy aquí.

Erianth asintió y salió en busca de Candy.

Terry suspiro de alivio aunque su cuerpo dolía y ardía por las heridas una parte de él se sentía bien y esperanzado porque con Erianth de su parte no todo estaba tan perdido, iba a buscar la manera de salir de ahí por su propia voluntad.

…..

Richard caminaba de un lado a otro con la mirada en el piso, un celular a lo lejos sonó Ricardo tomo la llamada.

- ¿Pensaste que todo iba a salir como lo planeaste Ricardo? Ahora tengo a mi disposición al hijo de Richard ¿que han logrado con eso? Nada.

- Escucha bien Leagan te daremos el dinero y te dejaremos ir sin presión policiaca te prometo dejarte el camino libre, siempre y cuando dejes libre a Candy y a Terry.

- Mmm – Leagan meditaba con ironía. – ¿Quieres una oferta? ¿Dos por el precio de uno? No, no me parece bien, te propongo algo de esta manera, retiras a tus hombres del lugar, porque se perfectamente que vigilan mi propiedad y retírate tú también quiero esta área despejada, no te quiero ni a ti ni a tus hombres aquí.

- ¿Que estas tratando de decir? Quieres que me vaya y deje a Candy y a Terry aquí a tu merced cuando no sé cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, creo que estás loco.

- ¿Loco? Jamás Ricardo estoy tan cuerdo que se lo que realmente quiero, y eso es que regresa a Nueva York, no se a donde quieras, y yo te doy mi palabra de liberar a estos dos estorbos.

- ¿Que ganas con eso? – Ricardo intercambio una mirada con Richard.

- Gano paz, me estresa saber que los tengo a solo un metro de distancia, también quiero que me dejen el dinero en la entrada de mi propiedad luego desaparezcan, quiero también el camino libre para ingresar a México, una vez ahí ya no será molestia para ti.

Ricardo negó estaba entre la espada y la pared. – Hecho tenemos un trato, pero una vez que me vaya, dejaras a los chicos libre y quiero dejar a alguien para que los vayan a buscar.

- No, no y no una vez que los deje libre te avisare, te dejare un detalle muy grande en la frontera con México, espera mi llamada, quiero lo más pronto posible el dinero – corto la comunicación.

- Tú eres el que está totalmente loco – Richard exploto molesto. – Como se te ocurre hacer ese trato suicida, no tenemos idea de lo que paso con el maldito dinero, estamos perdidos – Richard se pasó las manos por su cabello frustrado.

- Cálmate, realmente piensas que hare su voluntad, esto no se hará a su manera sino a la mía, esta vez seré yo quien ponga las reglas – llamo a su hombres por radio transmisor. – Retírense del lugar, los quiero a todos aquí en una hora.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Richard se cruzó de brazos en espera de una respuesta.

- Ya lo sabrás – fue lo único que dijo Ricardo mientras en su mente planeaba miles de cosas.

…

Erianth había aprendido con su padre a como escabullirse como rata sin llamar la atención de la gente, así que buscando por cada rincón del lugar con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto por las cámaras de seguridad, por fin dio con lo que sería una habitación y por los sollozos que provenían de adentro supo que había dado con la correcta, así que mirando hacia los lados entro lentamente, gracias a Dios el lugar no estaba siendo custodiado por nadie, una parte de la habitación estaba siendo alumbrada por una pequeña vela que ya se estaba desgastando, miro hacia la pequeña cama encontrándose con un bulto enrollado.

- Candy – se agacho a su lado mientras le empezaba a quitar las vendas de los ojos.

Candy se sobresaltó por el contacto estaba tan absortada llorando e imaginándose lo que Terry podía estar pasando que no se percató que alguien había ingresado al lugar. Ella inmediatamente se alejó con precaución.

- Candy, Candy tranquila soy yo Erianth – le termino de quitar las vendas.

Ella parpadeo varias veces, había pasado días sin poder ver nada que le molestaba la luz de vela y eso que no alumbraba tanto. Su mirada estaba un poco nublada así que frunció el ceño y achico los ojos

- Erianth por favor no me hagas daño perdóname…

- Shh Candy tranquila – Erianth empezó a desamárrale las muñecas. – Oh Dios – exclamo al ver sus muñecas enrojecidas y maltratadas. – Estoy aquí para ayudarte no te preocupes.

Ella gimió de dolor al ver como sus muñecas eran liberadas de la presión sintió como la carne le palpitaba y le ardía seguido de un dolor que la hizo sollozar.

- Por favor Candy no llores, te juro que te voy a ayudar no te hare nada estoy de tu lado.

Ella lo observo unos minutos. – Se todo ¿porque de pronto quieres ayudarme?

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Tu padre me lo conto – Candy bajo la mirada al sentir como Erianth desamarraba también sus tobillos.

- Ahora que lo sabes, me gustaría contante mi versión pero no ahora, más adelante, solo te pido que confíes en mí, es todo.

Ella asintió y Eriathn la ayudo a incorporarse le costó porque estaba débil, sus tobillos también dolían.

- Me duelen, no sé si puedo caminar rápido.

- Entonces yo te cargare – Eriathn se agacho para tomarla a cuesta.

- Espera, Terry está aquí Erianth, tenemos que buscarlo y también sacarlo de este lugar.

Erianth suspiro. – Él no esta aquí – mintió le había prometido a Terry no decirle nada, si aceptaba que él se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella, iba a hacer las cosas más difíciles.

- No me mientas mi corazón lo percibe y uno de esos hombres vino a decírmelo.

Erianth la tomo de los hombros. – Esta bien Candy, Terry esta aquí, pero me hizo prometer que te sacaría de aquí, que me ocuparía primero de ti, luego volveré por él.

Ella negó y se alejó de Erianth. – No voy a ningún lado si no es con él.

- Por favor Candy – Erianth estaba perdiendo la paciencia. – Entiende demonios que tu vida corre más peligro, mi padre quiere matarte esa siempre ha sido su idea, nunca te dejara salir de aquí con vida.

Candy jadeo de horror y se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir las ganas de gritar.

- Perdóname – Erianth le dolió decirle esas crudas palabras pero era la verdad se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano. – Yo volveré por Terry.

Candy asintió mientras que las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. – ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

- Entre por una puerta secreta, pero tiene códigos, tendría que descifrarlo y creo que me llevara tiempo, mientras tanto te llevare a un lugar más seguro que este – Erianth se volvió a agachar y agarro a Candy y se la coloco a cuesta mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, estaba tan adolorida. Erianth camino lo más deprisa que pudo para salir de aquel lugar, luego corrió por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a un túnel donde había una pequeña cueva. Deposito a Candy en el piso.

- Mira de este lado pasando esta pared, se encuentra la puerta por donde ingrese, te vas a meter aquí, en este hoyo – señalo la cueva la cual solo podía caber una persona pequeña.

Candy lo tomo de la maga de la camisa. – Y ¿si te descubren? – trato de que su voz no denotara miedo.

Erianth le acaricio la mejilla pálida. – No te preocupes, si algo sale mal, quiero que salgas de aquí y corras por este mismo túnel – señalo y Candy miro la dirección que tomaba su dedo índice. – Al final vas a encontrar unas escaleras esa te van a conducir hacia una azotea esa misma está siendo custodia por unos hombres pero ahí mismo a dos pasos de la puerta hay un contenedor de basura escóndete ahí sin importar nada, pero trata de que las cámaras no te vean ni los hombres.

Ella negó. – Pero como voy a salir de ahí… después.

Solo te esconderás mientras trato de eludir a mi padre, ahí estarás más segura en este hoyo, aquí te faltara el aire ya que no es un lugar muy ventilado, pero eso es si algo sale mal, si no vengo a buscarte dentro de media hora has lo que te pido. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió le dio un abrazo a Erianth el cual este correspondió.

Erianth la ayudo a ingresar en la cueva que estaba totalmente oscura, entro metiendo los pies primero, quedo acostó viendo ahora nada más que los pies de Erianth, parecía un conejo dentro de su madriguera. Erianth salió del túnel mirando hacia los lados, luego corrió al otro extremo para detenerse enfrente de la puerta de metal que tenía al lado una caja eléctrica con números para ingresar el código que la abriría.

Erianth ingreso varios dígitos empezando por la fecha de nacimiento de su padre, le dio negativo, después metió otra cifra y le volvía a dar denegada, ya el tiempo se le estaba agotando por su frente corrían gotas de sudor.

- Oh pero mira nada más a quien tenemos por aquí merodeando como a un maldito ladrón – Peter se puso detrás de Erianth y se le acercó hasta susurrarle cerca del oído. – Me pregunto que pensara tu padre al ver que te has pasado a la banda contraria – lo tomo por el cuello volteándolo pegándolo contra la puerta chocándole la cabeza con el frio metal de la misma.

Erianth contrajo la cara por el dolor. – Suéltame si no quieres perder tu empleo.

Peter echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rio a carcajadas luego de cesar las risas tomo por el cuello a Erianth. – Yo me voy a quedar sin empleo pero tú te quedaras sin brazos cuando tu padre se entere que lo traicionaste, te arrancara miembro por miembro empezando por estos jodidos brazos – le dio un golpe que lo lanzo al suelo, luego lo levanto por el cuello y lo llevo a empujones por todo el pasillo.

Erianth volteo a donde se encontraba el túnel y trago pasara lo que pasara no diría donde estaba Candy.

Candy seguía temblando y tenía hambre y frio Erianth ya se había tardado mucho, ella se puso a analizar la situación si esperar un poco más o hacer lo que Erianth le había pedido, pero en vez de eso prefirió hacer algo que no estaban en sus planes ir a buscar a Terry así la descubrieran en el proceso pero tenía que confirmar que él estuviera bien, así que sin más que esperar con cautela salió del hoyo a gatas luego se puso de pies y antes de salir del túnel miro que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos de aquel lugar corrió aun con sus pies doliéndole iba a morir en el intento pero tenía que buscar hasta debajo de las piedras y rescatar a Terry, claro que algunas veces se topaba con algún hombre armado caminando haciendo rondas y ella tenía que ocultarse rápidamente, no quería ni pensar que le harían esos hombres antes de llevarla ante el padre de Erianth, llego a unas escaleras de metal bastante oxidada y subió poco a poco siempre viendo hacia abajo por si alguien venía detrás de ella y mirando hacia arriba por si tenía que ocultarse por si venia alguien bajando, llego a otro pasillo pero este era más pequeño encontrándose con dos puerta una quedaba al final de aquel pasillo y otra estaba enfrente de la escalera intento abrir esa primera puerta pero no pudo trato de ver hacia adentro pero todo estaba oscuro. Luego camino hacia la última puerta, aquella también estaba un poco oscura le dio vuelta al picaporte y esta abrió rápidamente Candy camino tropezando con algo que se haya en el suelo, dejo que su vista se acostumbrara un poco a lo oscuro del lugar, tanteo con las manos en busca de algo que le ayudara a encontrar un poco de luz hasta que dio con la cómoda siguió buscando encontró un encendedor y cuando alumbro hacia una parte especifica pego un grito que el encendedor se la cayo de la mano, se agacho a recogerlo a toda prisa en cuento lo tuvo de nuevo en su mano corrió hasta donde se hallaba Terry pegado a la pared con los brazos juntos esposados al igual que sus tobillos.

- Terry mi amor – Candy le acaricio el rostro con sangre ya seca mientras tanteaba otra parte de su cuerpo.

El abrió los ojos y parpadeo hacia ella sintió una alegría al verla y su corazón palpito a millón. – Candy mi vida ¿qué haces aquí?

- Te estaba buscando – le acaricio el rostro y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla le dolía tanto verlo ahí y en ese estado. – Oh Terry que te han hecho – se aferró a su cuello y enterró su rostro en su cuello.

Terry quería en ese instante tomarla entre sus brazos su dolor le hacía daño a él odiaba verla sufrir. – Tranquila no llores – luego frunció el ceño al acordase de lo que le había pedido a Erianth que hiciera. – ¿Donde esta Erianth? Tenía que sacarte de aquí.

Ella negó. – No se creó que lo han descubierto.

- Y tú ¿cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí sin ser vista?

Candy le contó la historia a Terry rápidamente mientras registraba el lugar.

- Tengo que encontrar la llave para liberarte.

Terry negó. – No Candy vete de aquí trata de salir de aquí. Has lo que te dijo Erianth.

- No te dejare aquí Terry – dijo tajante. – Vine por ti y no me iré sin ti.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Esos desgraciados te hicieron daño?

- No, estoy bien – mintió a decir verdad sus pies aun le dolían al igual que sus muñecas.

- La encontré – dijo Candy unos minutos después colocándose enfrente de Terry con un juego de llaves.

Le quito las esposas de los tobillos y luego la de las muñecas una vez que Terry estuvo liberado la atrajo hacia él rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos,Terry la beso por todas partes pero se tuvieron que separar porque escucharon pasos proveniente del pasillo.

- Ocúltate ahí – le indico el pequeño baño.

- ¿Que pasara contigo? – Pregunto preocupada.

Tranquila tú has lo que te digo y pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches, no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga.

Candy asintió y corrió a esconderse dentro del baño.

Terry rápidamente y se escondió detrás de la puerta.

…

- Señor mire nada más a quien he traído – dijo Peter dándole un empujón a Erianth que cayó a los pies de su padre.

Leagan abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? y ¿cómo entraste?

- Es un maldito traidor estaba descifrando el código de la puerta de seguridad para escaparse e ir a llevarle información de los policías.

- Es mentira tú no sabes nada – grito Erianth luego se volvió a su padre. – Papá escúchame, si estaba con ellos pero les hice creer que estaba de su lado – mintió. – Tengo algo que te va a gustar.

Leagan frunció el ceño e intercambio mirada con Peter.

- No le crea nada es un bastando mentiroso – espeto Peter.

- Cállate ya – le dijo Leagan. – Deja que hable.

Peter asintió y le dedico una mirada asesina a Erianth.

- Tengo conmigo el dinero – hablo Erianth. – Les hice creer que estaba de su lado y cuando se han descuidado lo he robado.

Leagan se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio. – A si y ¿dónde está el dinero?

- En un lugar seguro, aquí adentro.

- Pues lleva a Peter hasta allá y entrégalo luego veré si perdonare la estupidez que hiciste. Te creí lejos de todo esto porque yo mismo te lo pedí y mira nada más a donde viniste a parar porque no pudiste acatar una orden.

- Si no acate tu orden es porque no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras le hacias daño a Candy – Erianth trago grueso. – Te daré el dinero a cambio de Candy.

Leagan estrecho sus ojos. – Así que eso es lo que viniste a buscar, a esa pequeña estúpida, tengo planes para ella así que olvídate de esa mocosa y busca el dinero – Leagan se incorporó dándole la espalda.

- Amo a Candy – grito Erianth. – Si me la das me la llevare lejos sin que la familia la pueda ver solo será para mí, me casare con ella, le cambiare la identidad.

Leagan se volteo de nuevo dándole la cara al mismo tiempo que estudiaba su semblante buscando algún indicio de que no le mentía. – De verdad la amas y ¿estás dispuesto a todo eso por esa niña?

- Si, solo confía en mí.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?

- No tengo porque hacerlo – Erianth observo fijamente a su padre si esta era la única manera de convencerlo para que dejara a Candy libre entonces tenía que hacer todo lo necesario para que creyera en él.

Un fuerte golpe interrumpio la conversación Peter abrió la puerta dejando pasar a uno de los hombres jadeando.

- Señor le tengo malas noticias, la muchacha no está en la habitación.

Leagan frunció el ceño se acercó a su hijo con una mirada furiosa luego le dio una bofetada con el dorso de la mano que hizo que Erianth escupiera sangre.

- Maldito traidor – se dirigió al hombre. – Vayan y búsquenla y disparen a matar.

- No – grito Erianth

Peter se acercó a él e intento golpearlo pero Erianth saco rapidamente el arma que tenía escondida en el tobillo y sin pensarlo dos veces presiono el gatillo.

…

Javier subió las escaleras que daban hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Terry su jefe le había dicho que mañana continuarían con la sección de tortura, pero él no deseaba aplazar ese juego tan divertido para el día siguiente, más que desde que lo conoció ahí afuera lo odio por su arrogancia, deseaba fieramente hacerle pagar a ese cretino muchacho ese golpe que aún no se olvidaba porque cada vez que se veía al espejo o se lo tocaba sentía dolor, un dolor que lo llenaba de rabia, se iba a ensañar con su rostro hasta desfigurarlo.

Javier en el fondo sentía envidia, iba a dejarlo horrible para las mujeres y para que cada vez que se viera en el espejo pensara en él, sonrió de imaginarse el rostro de aquel engreído y arrogante tipo que con su ego y ínfulas de súperman pensaba que iba a poder con todos ellos, hoy le iba a enseñar a no meterse con él. Abrió la puerta y lo único que atino a sentir fue un fuerte golpe en el cabeza que lo hizo tambalear luego otro golpe en la nariz para terminar de completar el daño hecho anteriormente, con un rugido de dolor se la tapo mientras que la sangre manaba entre sus manos miro al causante de su desgracia y Terry lo observaba maliciosamente con una sonrisa de medio lado esa sonrisa diabólica, Javier se incorporó con el dolor palpitante intento lanzarle un golpe que Terry esquivo y que con una patada en la ingles lo lanzo al piso, ahora Javier se sujetaba la nariz y la entrepierna al mismo tiempo que gruñía como animal herido, Terry le dio otro golpe y este cayo acostado en el piso boca arriba.

Terry se acercó a donde se encontraba los implementos de tortura encontrándose con la porra eléctrica la tomo y sonrió con malicia, se acercó a Javier y le puso el pies en el cuello el hombre se quejó al sentir la presión en ese zona tan delicada.

Acerco la porra eléctrica a su rostro, dándole vuelta muy cerca pero sin tocarlo aún, deleitándose maliciosamente con el rostro de Javier que asustado observaba el implemento y luego lo miraba a él, Terry deseaba hacer las cosas lentas pero no tenía mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano iban a venir a buscarlo, coloco la porra cerca de la boca de Javier y con una sonrisa sínica le dijo. – Es hora de tu sección de electroshock.

Candy se tapó los oídos cuando escucho un grito desgarrador proveniente de afuera quería salir pero Terry le había dicho que pasara lo que pasara escuchara lo que escuchara que no se moviera de donde estaba hasta que él la fuera a buscar, ella cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus manos se agarraban con fuerza las orejas y se mecía de un lado a otro confiaba en Terry y sabía que ese grito no era proveniente de su ser. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió pensó que la habían descubierto, pero el alivio llego cuando vio a Terry ahí de pies con el ceño fruncido, Candy inmediatamente se le lanzo encima y lo abrazo.

- Salgamos de aquí no tardaran en llegar – Terry entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

- ¿Que sucedió? – Candy trato de mirar a donde se encontraba el hombre tirado en el piso, pero Terry se lo impidió.

- Nada, no veas hacia allá – salieron de aquella habitación casi corriendo.

- Vamos a donde Erianth me pidió que lo esperar.

Terry sin cuestionar la siguió llegaron al túnel y siguieron caminando hasta toparse con las escaleras que anteriormente Erianth habían mencionado, subieron y se toparon con la puerta lentamente la abrieron y Terry se asomó primero con precaución diviso a dos tipos de espalda con armas en mano mirando hacia un lado y el otro pero en ningún momento mirando hacia donde estaba ellos, Terry observo el contenedor de basura a unos pasos, pero su rostro se ilumino cuando escucho el ruido de un helicóptero subió la mirada hacia el cielo y detallo que el mismo se acercaba hacia el lugar tratando de maniobrarlo y así ubicarse en la azotea pero para llegar hacia allá primero tenía que deshacerse de los dos hombres y por ultimo deshacerse de los pilotos que posiblemente eran más hombres de Leagan.

- Candy escúchame bien, hay un helicóptero a unos pocos metros de nosotros ese es nuestra única salvación, pero primero debo deshacerme de los dos tipos y de los pilotos, así que cuando te diga que corras hacia el contenedor de basura lo haces y te quedas ahí hasta que pida que salgas.

Candy se mordió el labio estaba realmente asustada le tomo las manos a Terry y se las apretó.

Terry le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar. – No te preocupes todo saldrá bien te lo prometo.

Candy frunció el ceño. – Se me es difícil no hacerlo Terry, no quiero que te pase nada, tú no eres Rambo.

- Maldita sea Candy ya sé que no soy Rambo, pero tú eres muy importante para mí y mi prioridad es sacarte de este maldito lugar cuanto antes, no voy a seguir discutiendo así que ve ahora Candy corre no te detengas ni mires hacia atrás, vamos.

Candy prendió suspiro y prendió la carrera y se escondió detrás del contenedor, uno de los hombres miro un reflejo e iba a investigar cuando Terry le dio un golpe en la espalda con uno de los tubos que encontró cerca de la puerta, el otro al escuchar el jadeo de su compañero volteo a disparar pero Terry ya se había ocultado detrás del contenedor, Candy tenia los odios tapado y los ojos cerrados, Terry cargo el arma que le había quitado al guardia desmayado y cuando vio la sombra del hombre que se acerba le disparo hiriéndolo en el brazo, el tipo soltó el arma y chillo de dolor, Terry aprovecho y ayudo a Candy a salir y luego siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al helicóptero pero ahí ya lo esperaba el piloto y un guardia, solo uno de ellos estaba armado y era el que custodiaba el helicóptero y aun no se había percatado de la presencia de Terry.

Terry coloco a Candy detrás de él para ser su escudo mientras se acercaba con cautela, el piloto lo miro e iba a llamar al guardia armado pero Terry le hizo seña para que no lo hiciera o sino le iba a volar la cabeza, el piloto asintió en comprensión y se mantuvo en silencio, el guardia fue llamado por radio e inmediato se puso en alerta por lo que le había informado cuando se percató de la presencia de Terry era porque ya este le lanzaba el primer golpe que fue directo a la mandíbula el hombre perdió el control y Terry aprovecho para patearle el arma que tenía en la mano que voló hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Candy, ella se agacho y la tomo sin saber que hacer mientras veía como Terry y el guardia se caían a golpes, nunca había visto a Terry pelear y lo hacía de una manera tan salvaje, Candy trago grueso estaba realmente asustada, miro hacia los lados y se percató que los guardias trataban de derribar la puertas por donde ellos habían salido corriendo, el piloto aprovecho que los hombres seguía en su mano a mano para ir a donde estaba Candy y de un golpe la tumbo al piso cayéndosele de las manos el arma Candy se quejó por el dolor en su codo y cadera. Terry escucho unos disparos le dio un último golpe al guardia y lo derribo el piso inconsciente, cuando fue a buscar a Candy miro como esta se encontraba en el piso forcejeando con el piloto que se encontraba encima de ella este le dio una bofetada y le decía que se callara, esa imagen le hizo hervir la sangre a Terry y con una patada en las costillas lo aparto de Candy el tipo gimió y se tomó la costilla con dolor mientras tanteaba buscando el arma que Candy anteriormente había tenido, pero Terry fue más ágil y le volvió a dar una patada esta vez en la cara luego tomo el arma y lo apunto a la cara.

- Te metiste con la mujer equivocada maldito bastardo nadie le pone una mano encima – disparo.

Candy estaba desmayada cuando Terry la tomo en sus brazo y la metió en el helicóptero con cuidado, un disparo mas pero esta vez la elise del helicóptero fue el que la recibió, eso le hizo saber que los tipos estaban cerca, el seguro que le había dejado a la puerta no duraría mucho tiempo y los otros que se acercaba estaban subiendo por otro lugar. Terry se subió al helicóptero y empezó a revisar los controles nunca en su vida había piloteado uno, pero haría el intento por lo menos tenía que llegar a salir de ahí.

Candy volvió en si asustada y temblorosa veía hacia los lados un poco desorientadas cuando miro a Terry su alma volvió al cuerpo.

- Terry tengo miedo.

- Tranquila ya nos vamos de aquí

- Sabes ¿cómo pilotearlo?

- No, pero tratare de salir de aquí – las elises del helicóptero empezaron a dar vueltas y rápido se puso en movimientos.

Candy sentía como aquel se movía de un lado a otro como un barco en medio de una tormenta luego observo a través de la ventanilla del lado del piloto como el guardia que había estado peleando con Terry se ponía de pies y sacaba un arma oculta del tobillo y apuntada hacia Terry, Candy se abalanzo sobre él, Terry sintió como Candy se estremecía al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de disparos cubría la elise y parte del helicóptero, Candy tenía la cabeza en su pecho y el trataba de maniobrar el helicóptero su respiración de acelero cuando el galpón se empezaba a ver pequeño cada vez que subían más dejando aquel infierno lejos. Cuando miro hacia a Candy esta tenía los ojos cerrado.

Terry frunció el ceño al percibir una molestia en su costado izquierdo pensó que era la presión que Candy le hacía con su brazo. – Tranquila ya vamos hacia un lugar seguro.

Candy abrió los ojos y se separó lentamente de Terry, él bajo la mirada y vio la camisa en la parte de su pecho y hombro manchada de sangre.

- Oh Dios mío, Candy estas herida.

Ella lo miro asustada y negó al mismo tiempo que lo observaba a él y una lagrima brotaba por su ojo y presionaba la herida…

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡Oh dios! ¿Que pasara ahora? Debo confesarle que me costó escribir mucho este capítulo. **

Lamento la tardanza tenia miles de cosas que hacer y por lo tanto se me hacía imposible subirlos, gracias como siempre por su incondicional apoyo. Y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere.


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO 44**

Leagan observo con horror el cuerpo inerte de uno de sus mas leales hombres que yacía en el piso en un charco de sangre, su mirada se dirigió a su hijo que apuntaba el arma, pero esta vez hacia él.

Erianth frunció el ceño. – Quiero que te sientes aquí – se aparto y saco la silla que se encontraba detrás del escritorio.

Leagan entrecerró los ojos. – Como te atreves, piensas que vas a salir de aquí tan campante y tranquilo.

- No me importa morir en el intento pero antes te voy a arrastrar conmigo, ahora has lo que te digo.

Leagan lo estudio un instante luego paso junto a él y se sentó.

A lo lejos escucharon disparo y un helicóptero alejarse.

Erianth alzo la comisura de su labio en una leve sonrisa socarrona. – Creo que tu pase a la libertad se ha ido.

- Y quien te dice que no estoy libre, tarde o temprano mis hombres entraran por esa puerta y tú estarás muerto.

- No lo harán – Erianth se acercó a la puerta y la aseguro luego se agacho y empezó a revisar el cuerpo de Peter sin dejar de apuntar a su padre, encontró una navaja la guardo en su bolsillo, luego le quito el arma que se encontraba en el cinturón a su izquierda, tomo unas esposas y se las lanzo a Leagan.

- Colócate esas esposas, con eso me voy a asegurar que no hagas nada estúpido.

Leagan lo observo con odio reprimido sin hacer el intento de esposarse.

- He dicho que lo hagas… ¡ahora! – se acercó a su padre y le puso el cañón de la pistola en la frente.

Leagan le mostro los dientes como un perro a punto de pelear pero obedeció la orden. – No sé cuándo te salieron agallas, siempre fuiste un cobarde te manipule a mi antojo, y ahora mírate estas aquí creyéndote héroe para salvar a una estúpida muchacha que nunca estuvo enamorada de ti y que estoy seguro como el infierno que acaba de irse con su noviecito.

- Ya cállate, sabes que esto no lo hago solo por Candy, también lo hago por mi madre y por mí, es hora que pagues de una vez todas y cada una de las humillaciones que nos has hecho durante años. Y yo estaré en primera fila viendo como cae todo tu imperio en cuestión de segundos.

Erianth se retiró de su lado y tomo uno de los radio transmisores que se encontraba en el escritorio, miro por las cámaras de seguridad y los hombres de su padre estaban todos revueltos de un lado a otro corriendo y gritando con armas en mano, trago saliva solo esperaba que Candy haya escapado de todo esto y estuviera sana y salva.

- Quiero que le digas a tus hombres que no se acerquen aquí y que dejen de perseguir a Candy – le acerco el radio a la boca – ¡Hazlo! Maldita sea – grito.

…

Ricardo dejo el radio transmisor aun lado con una sonrisa en su boca.

- Erianth me acaba de comunicar que tiene bajo su custodia a su padre y que sus hombres están bajo su mando ahora. Pero hay algo más, parece ser que Candy y Terry escaparon Erianth no está muy seguro.

Richard suspiro. – Dios que si hayan escapado, debes enviar hombres para que estén atentos a cualquier movimiento.

Ricardo asintió. – Por supuesto que si Richard, ya están por los alrededores lo vamos a encontrar – había esperanza en su voz.

- Dios te oiga, por otra parte ¿el FBI estará listo para entrar en acción?

- Así es, en cuanto los he llamado se pusieron en marcha, ellos han estado tras la pista de Leagan por mucho tiempo ahora es su momento – Ricardo tomo su arma y la cargo.

- Por más que desee ver a ese infeliz cara a cara y enfrentarme a él por el secuestro de Candy no puedo alejarme de aquí, si ellos lograron escapar debo estar atento a toda clase de información que me tengan tus hombres.

Ricardo se guardó el arma y se acercó a Richard y le palmeo el hombro. – Es lo mejor, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

- Señor estamos listo – informo uno de los hombres de Ricardo.

- Bien – miro a Richard por última vez y luego salido de la base.

Era el momento de actuar, si Leagan pensó que Ricardo iba a hacer lo que le pidió se equivocó, porque en cuanto finalizo la llamada que había sostenido con Leagan hace un par de horas atrás, inmediatamente se puso en contacto con el FBI, estos tenia hombres de encubierto en la frontera de Texas con México, si este lograba escapar, también había enviado varios hombres especializados entre ellos franco tiradores que ya se encontraban en posiciones para disparar si Leagan daba un movimiento en falso.

…

Candy se miró y negó al mismo tiempo que lo observaba a él y una lágrima brotaba de su ojo y con cuidado presionaba la herida… La herida que recibió Terry en el costado izquierdo, él no era consciente de que le había disparado por la adrenalina y por el esfuerzo que hacía para alejarse de aquel lugar pero sobre todo por mantener a la mujer que amaba a salvo, no era consciente hasta que sintió las manos de Candy haciendo presión para detener la sangre y dejará de emanara, Terry parpadeo varias veces no se iba a desmayar, no iba a morir, no hasta que dejara a Candy sana y salva en tierra firme.

- Tranquila – Terry trato de mantener la calma y respirar aunque ya era consciente del terrible dolor que se empezaba apoderarse de él.

Ella negó. – Lo siento tanto trate de salvarte pero…

- Shh yo soy él que debe salvarte Candy, viéndote ahí sana yo me siento mejor, ahora por lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es como maniobrar este helicóptero.

Candy se arrancó parte de la blusa y se la coloco a Terry en el costado, si no se atendía con urgencia corría el riesgo de morir desangrado, Candy cerro los ojos y suspiro no iba a dejar que el miedo la cegara tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por Terry que la necesitaba.

- Mira – Candy apunto su dedo lleno de sangre hacia donde se encontraba una patrulla de policías. – Dios Terry trata de aterrizar cerca.

Terry vio la salvación de ambos a pocos pasos. Los policías al ver el helicóptero empezaron a hacer señas exigiéndoles que aterrizaran.

Terry jadeo y frunció el ceño, aterrizar había sido más problemático que volar y su fuerza se estaba agotando por la pérdida de la sangre, estaba pálido.

Candy lo observo preocupada. – Todo estará bien te lo prometo.

Sin esperar que las hélices del helicóptero se detuvieron ella bajo y prendió la carrera importarle un comino el dolor en los pies.

Los policías también corrieron a su encuentro, Candy observo la placa con su identificación eran policías de Texas.

- Necesito ayuda mi novio está herido por favor – dijo jadeando.

Uno de ellos salió rumbo al helicóptero, mientras que el segundo se quedó con ella comunicándose con los otros, por medio de la radio.

Después de comunicarse el segundo policía acompaño a Candy junto al otro policía que se encontraba dentro del helicóptero revisando el pulso de Terry.

- No se preocupe llame una ambulancia aérea debemos sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes ha perdido mucha sangre – dijo el primer policías que se devolvía a donde Candy estaba.

- Ayúdame a Sacarlo Daniel – dijo el primer policía.

Los dos policías sacaron a Terry del helicóptero, él se encontraba débil y respiraba con dificultad mientras se presionaba la herida.

Candy se puso a un lado mientras que Daniel colocaba su chaqueta en el piso para poder tenderlo ahí, ella le tomo la mano.

- Te amo todo estará bien mi amor – le seguía diciendo.

Terry medio le sonrió. – Me alegra verte sana y fuerte, te necesito así pase lo que pase Candy.

- No hables por favor – Candy le acaricio el rostro.

- Presiona la herida – dijo el primer policía que traía en sus manos una caja de primero auxilios. – Soy José y él es mi compañero Daniel, le pondré un poco de antiséptico y gasas mientras llegan los paramédicos.

Candy asintió y le dio espacio para que lo atendiera mientras observaba a Terry con rostro preocupado, tenia tanto miedo no quería perderlo verlo ahí tan pálido y con una herida en su costado le partía el alma, Candy se mordió el labio para no gritar de desesperación deseaba poder acurrucarse en su pecho y convencerse a si misma que todo estaría bien, lanzo una plegaria al cielo para que todo eso pasara.

Terry cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño el dolor era insoportable, necesitaba a Candy la quería a su lado, si él tenía que morir lo haría tranquilo porque sabía que Candy se encontraba bien.

Candy subió el rostro al cielo cuando escuchó a lo lejos un helicóptero con el logotipo del hospital de Texas se acercó gateando a Terry y le volvió a tomar la mano.

- Llegaron los paramédicos ahora todo irá bien te lo prometo – le dio un beso en la frente.

A los minutos llegaron los paramédicos con la camilla y todo lo necesario para ingresarlo al helicóptero.

Candy soltó la mano de Terry y se puso a un lado de la camilla una vez que los paramédicos iban corriendo y lo llevaban al helicóptero que estaba a solo unos pocos pasos de ellos.

- Yo quiero ir con ustedes por favor, soy su novia – suplico Candy.

Uno de los paramédicos asintió y la ayudo a ingresar.

El policía José pregunto hacia qué hospital de Texas iban, los paramédicos informaron que tenían que llevarlo de inmediato a la ciudad del Paso a uno de los hospitales que tenían todo lo necesario para atenderlo, el policía le aviso que iría en cuento le dieran parte de lo ocurrido a su superior, ya que también tenía que ir por las declaraciones de las víctimas.

Candy lloro y hasta se asustó cuando Terry cayo inconsciente, los paramédicos le habían colocado la mascarilla de oxígeno y una bolsa de sangre que iba hacia sus venas, mientras que trabajan lo más que podían en mantener la herida cerrada hasta llegar al hospital y le dieran la atención que requería.

Candy apretó su mano y le beso los nudillos y oro en silencio.

…

- Señor – entro uno de los hombres de Ricardo a la tienda donde se encontraba Richard. – Me informan que unos de los policías de Texas encontraron a dos muchachos uno de ellos estaba herido y fue llevado al hospital de emergencia.

Richard se puso de pies. – ¿Te dijeron cómo eran?

El hombre negó. – Lo siento, solo sé que venían en un helicóptero.

Richard se puso en contacto con la policía de Texas estos al principio estaban renuente pero Richard tuvo que mentir diciendo que trabaja en un caso de secuestro bajo las ordenes de Ricardo, los policías después de pensarlo le dijeron que sí, que efectivamente habían encontrado a un hombre y una mujer y que uno de ellos estaba herido, Richard pidió las características, y cuando se la dieron casi se cae de espalda pero lo que aún lo mantenía de pies y a ferrando el auricular del teléfono eran las ganas de saber, hacia qué hospital lo habían llevado, cuando le dijeron todo lo que necesario, Richard de inmediato salió en busca de un par de hombres para que lo llevaran hacia el hospital, claro que no iba a decirle nada a Ricardo ya que él tenía sus propios asuntos de los cuales ocuparse.

…..

Erianth le sonrió a su padre cuando se escucharon desde un altavoz como los agentes del FBI le pedían entregarse por las buenas ya que estaban rodeados y no tenían escapatoria.

Leagan frunció el ceño. – No puedo creer lo cobarde y lo traidor que eres – escupió las palabras con odio en su voz.

Erianth se encogió de hombros. – Aquí el cobarde eres tú y no sabes la satisfacción que me dará cuando te lleven de aquí esposado.

- Haces todo esto porque aun crees que tienes oportunidad con esa muchacha estúpida, piensas ir corriendo y decirle lo héroe que fuiste para que así te dé una oportunidad, que ingenuo.

- No sigas con el mismo discurso repetitivo ¿quieres? Y si, lo hago por ella, por mí y por todas las personas a las cuales les hiciste daño. En este momento no te queda nada más que la ropa que llevas puesta, tus perros fieles están muertos y los otros son lo suficiente cobardes como para enfrentarse a un batallón del FBI que están dispuesto a matarlos. En pocas palabras estas solo.

Leagan cerró los puños e intento ponerse de pies y golpear al bastardo pero con las esposas puesta se le era imposible, Erianth lo noto y sonrió con orgullo.

…

Ricardo paseo la mirada por el galpón hasta que se detuvo en la puerta y vio como uno a uno de los hombres de Leagan iban saliendo del lugar desarmados y con las manos en alto, el suspiro y entro al galpón en compañía de Andrés Nicholson uno de los agente del FBI.

Erianth atreves de la radio transmisora se volvió a poner en contacto con Ricardo diciéndole donde específicamente estaban.

- Bien es hora – abrió la puerta y a los segundo Ricardo y Andrés ingresaban a la habitación observando primero a Peter y luego a Leagan que los miraba con recelo.

Ricardo lo estudio unos segundos. – Es un gran placer para mi verte ahí sentado con cara de perro lastimado. Llego tu hora Leagan, vas a pagar cada uno de tus delitos y son muchos así que te espera varios años en prisión.

Andrés le quito las esposas y lo puso de pies, en un empujón lo coloco contra la pared y tomando sus brazos con brusquedad lo esposo de nuevo, luego se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

- Bienvenido al infierno – y lo saco a empujones de la habitación.

Ricardo intercambio mirada con Erianth unos segundos luego se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

- Creo que me equivoque contigo hiciste un buen trabajo.

Erianth estudio su mano y luego se la estrecho. – Lo hice con mucho gusto, tengo algo para ti.

Ricardo frunció el ceño y se llevó ambas manos a las caderas. – Si y ¿qué es?

- Sígueme – Erianth lo llevo hasta el túnel donde anteriormente había llevado a Candy, caminaron hasta llegar al final topándose con las escaleras, debajo de las mismas había dos bultos tapados con bolsas y cajas, él se acercó y lo destapo dejando a la vista los bolsos con el dinero.

Ricardo rio a carcajadas. – Demonios pensé que ese dinero estaba perdido.

…..

- Lo siento señorita pero no puede pasar – dijo el médico que recibió a Terry en el hospital. – Lo vamos a ingresar de inmediato al quirófano.

Candy respiraba entre cortadamente el viaje de helicóptero hacia el hospital había sido intenso, uno de los paramédicos la reviso por si había lesiones en su cuerpo, ella lo aparto ya que no deseaba que se ocuparan de ella sino de Terry, él era su prioridad, ella le sujetaba la mano mientras el inconsciente respiraba a través de una mascarilla, en cuanto llegaron ya esperaban por ellos.

- Señorita tenemos que revisarla – dijo una enfermera parándose a su lado.

Candy negó. – Esto bien.

- No lo está, los paramédicos me informaron de su estado, venga por aquí.

Candy renuente la siguió donde un doctor con una sonrisa simpática la esperaba.

- Siéntese en la camilla señorita, ¿su apellido es?

- Candice Smith Whiter.

El doctor asintió y lleno una forma que llevaba en su mano luego se la entregó a la enfermera.

Media hora después Candy era llevada a un cuarto donde se le iba a colocar varias inyecciones y una bolsa de suero ya que el estado en el que se encontraba era deshidratación con principio de anemia. La enfermera también limpio las heridas de sus manos y tobillo colocándole unas vendas y pomadas.

- Te hará bien dormir un poco – dijo la enfermera luego de acomodarla en la cama.

- No creo que pueda necesito saber si mi novio está bien.

- Él estará bien, ya que se encuentra en manos de los mejores – le guiño un ojo y salió.

A Candy los ojos se le cerraron solos quería abrirlos y mantenerse despierta pero no aguanto más y se durmió.

Cuando despertó todo se hallaba en penumbras miro hacia la ventana y esta se encontraba cerrada no había forma de saber qué hora eran, se movió y sintió su cuerpo doler, gimió porque todo le dolía de pies a cabeza.

- Candy – le llamo una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

- Pa… padrino.

Richard encendió la pequeña lámpara de la mesita y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Candy se le lanzo a los brazos y enterró la cara en su pecho, y lloro, Richard la sostuvo mientras acariciaba su espalda no dijo nada solo se permitió sostenerla y reconfortarla con sus brazos.

Candy se absorbió la nariz con una servilleta de papel que él le pasó y luego se fue se parando lentamente lo miro a sus ojos, esto tenía ojeras alrededor y estaban cansados y llenos de dolor.

- Lo siento tanto –fue lo único que pudo decir Richard antes de que se le quebrara la voz deseaba mantenerse fuerte delante de Candy pero verla ahí, tan indefensa, herida y desprotegida le partió el alma, de solo imaginarse todo lo que pudo haber pasado le daba un escalofríos que le recorrida el cuerpo.

Candy le tomo una de las manos que descansaba en la cama y se la apretó. – Yo estoy bien, ya no se preocupe, ahora lo importante es saber de Terry ¿le dieron noticias?

Richard se secó una lagrima y asintió subió la mirada. – Salió bien a pesar de que perdió mucha sangre, la bala entro por su costado y salió sin tocar alguno de sus órganos… – Richard se quedó un momento en silencio.

- ¿Paso algo más? – Candy se encontraba al borde de la desesperación. – Por favor…

- No, es solo que de pronto me dio tanto miedo perderlo, los amo Candy a ambos son mis hijos y quiero lo mejor para ustedes, me duele tanto saber lo que pasaron.

Candy le tomo la mano que descansaba en la cama y se la apretó. – Yo también lo amo padrino a pesar que nunca se lo he dicho, me alegra tanto estar aquí es como despertar de un mal sueño – le sonrió. – ¿Podemos ver ya a Terry?

Richard le beso los nudillos. – Pasara la noche en la unidad de cuidados intensivos por lo tanto no podemos verlo aún, perdió mucha sangre, el medico dijo que necesitaban monitorearlo constantemente y esperar su reacción – Richard bajo la cabeza.

Candy suspiro y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. – Deseo tanto verlo.

- Tranquila puede que lo veas mañana pero desde la ventana que da a su cuarto, ya que no podemos entrar.

- Tengo miedo, trate de ser valiente pero ya no tengo fuerzas, me siento mal no quiero perderlo – lloro mientras se llevaba una sabanas a su cara.

Richard le acaricio el brazo y al ver que su llanto no apaciguaba salió y llamo a una de las enfermeras, esta al instante entro inyectándole a Candy un calmante que le hiciera relajarse y dormir.

- Lo siento no fue mi intención.

- No se preocupe – la enfermera salió de la habitación. – Si quiere puede quedarse aquí con ella cualquier cosa me avisa nuevamente.

Richard asintió y volvió a tomar lugar en la silla a una esquina de la cama de Candy. Cuando llego al hospital, le habían informado que estaban operando a Terry pero a los pocos minutos había vuelto a salir una enfermera informándole que todo había salido bien pero había perdido mucha sangre y estaba débil, por lo tanto lo estarían ingresando a la unidad de cuidados intensivos donde pasaría la noche en observación esperando que despertara. Luego le informaron que Candy se encontraba fuera de peligros pero con signos de deshidratación y una posible anemia, como no podía estar con Terry, Richard fue a la habitación de Candy donde la vio dormida, su rostro se veía cansado y estaba pálida, Richard tomo una de sus manos y se la beso y lloro en silencio, lloro por su hijo y por Candy, luego lanzo una plegaria al cielo para que todo se encontrara bien.

Candy despertó a la mañana siguiente lo primero que vio fue a Eleanor que le sonreía con una mirada preocupada, Eleanor inmediatamente se acercó a ella y le beso la frente y luego la abrazo, Candy se aferró a sus brazos necesitaba sentirse segura.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? esta mañana – pregunto Eleanor acariciándole la mejilla.

- Un poco desorientada – se encogió de hombros.

- Ten – le paso la bandeja de la comida. – La enfermera la ha traído hace unos cinco minutos.

Candy observo la bandeja había un plato de avena un vaso de jugo de naranja, gelatina y en otro plato ensalada de frutas.

- Antes de comer, quiero saber ¿cómo esta Terry? por favor.

Eleanor bajo la mirada. – Aun esta inconsciente, estuve con él la mayor parte de la noche – Eleanor se le escapo un sollozo. – Me duele tanto verlo ahí, él… él me lo había prometido – Eleanor negó al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a las manos de Candy.

Candy le paso una servilleta. – Necesitamos mantenernos fuertes por él, despertara pronto, anoche me sentía tan débil sin fuerzas que entre en pánico…

- Lo se cariño, Richard me lo conto – Eleanor le acaricio la mejilla. – Como me duele saber por lo que pasaste, y aun sabiendo lo herido que estaba Terry te mantuviste ahí al pie del caño eres fuerte Candy pero a veces nuestra fuerza se debilita – Eleanor observo las vendas en sus manos y se las acaricio por encima.

Candy bajo la mirada a sus muñecas vendadas. – Están bien, solo se encuentran un poco sonrojadas la enfermera me las atendió – dijo para calmar a Eleanor.

- Gracias a Dios estas bien, Terry fue por ti y te trajo sana y salva como siempre deseo…

- Se es difícil – respiro profundamente y se calmó para tratar de mantener la calma y sus lágrimas ocultas. – Si él me salvo y ahora solo me queda pedirle a Dios que lo salve a él.

- Patty y Annie llamaron, Patty me dijo que venía en la noche a hacerte compañía y Annie está tomando un vuelo de Milán esta noche creo que llegara mañana.

Candy sonrió. – Deseo tanto verlas, ¿les conto lo ocurrido?

- Si, ellas estuvieron comunicándose conmigo ya que Terry había llamado a Patty preguntando por ti el día del secuestro, desde entonces esa niña no había dejado mi celular en paz – Eleanor rio. – Ellas te adoran creo que se van a tener el tiempo suficiente para poner al tanto de todo cuando se vean.

Un toque a la puerta llamo la atención de las dos mujeres.

- Adelante – dijo Eleanor mirando hacia la misma para ver la figura de Luisa.

Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que abría los brazos para recibirla. – Luisa.

Luisa con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a ella y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a los brazos de la mujer que una vez estuvo a su lado como una madre.

- Mi niña – Luisa se apartó de ella y le acaricio el rostro pálido. – Como ciento lo que sucedió – la mujer bajo la mirada al mismo tiempo que lloraba.

Candy se enjuago las lágrimas para luego tomarle ambas manos. – No quiero seguir hablando de eso, ya paso y estoy aquí con ustedes, con el tiempo las heridas físicas y psicológicas se curaran, ahora quiero simplemente que Terry se recupere.

Luisa asintió y le beso ambas manos. – Así será mi niña.

Eleanor las observo y se retiró para dejarlas a solas. Cuando salió se encontró a Richard platicando con Ricardo y otros oficiales de policías.

- Eleanor querida ¿cómo esta Candy? – Richard la tomo de la mano y la acerco a él para rodearla por la cintura.

- Amaneció muy bien – miro a los hombres. – Y ellos ¿qué quieren?

- Ricardo ha venido a ver como estaba todo y a informarle a los policías José y Daniel que ya este es un caso del FBI.

Ricardo le sonrió a Eleanor. – Es un placer conocerla – le tendió la mano.

Eleanor se la estrecho. – El placer es mío, debo darte las gracias en cierto modo por lo que hiciste.

Ricardo negó. – No, lo que hicimos fue justicia y fue un verdadero placer desmantelar una banda de maleantes.

Después de hablar un rato más los policías se despidieron y salieron del lugar, Ricardo y Richard aprovecharon que Luis y Eleanor se había retirado para pasar a ver a Candy.

Candy se estaba limpiando la boca con la servilleta cuando observo a su padrino asomar la cabeza por la puerta, Candy le sonrió. Richard se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Richard con una sonrisa.

Candy asintió. – Claro que si padrino.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mejor ya no estoy tan debil.

- Me alegro, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – Richard le hizo una señal a Ricardo para que entrara, tomo una de las sillas y la acerco a la cama de Candy, indicándole a Ricardo que hiciera lo mismo.

Candy observo al hombre era alto y de hombros anchos y de porte elegante igual que su padrino, jamás lo había visto y se preguntaba ¿quién podía ser? y ¿que deseaba?

- Es un placer conocerte Candy soy Ricardo un amigo de Richard – se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano la cual Candy estrecho. – Soy detective lleve la misión del rescate a cabo. Te preguntaras ¿qué hago aquí? pero me gustaría que platicáramos un poco, si estás de acuerdo.

Candy aparto la mirada de Ricardo para ver a su padrino.

Richard la alentó con una seña y ella asintió.

- Claro.

Media hora después Ricardo salía de la habitación de Candy quedando en venir al día siguiente para saber cómo seguía Terry.

- Me gustaría ir a ver a Terry – dijo Candy cuando Richard volvió a sentarse en la silla.

Richard suspiro. – No te vas a dar por vencida ¿verdad?

Ella negó.

Bien déjame buscar una silla de ruedas.

Candy rodo los ojos. – Por dios padrino estoy bien puedo caminar de verdad.

- Bien pero no quiero arriesgarme así que te agarraras de mi brazo.

Ayudo a Candy a ponerse de pies que estaba vestida con un pantalón de chándal y una camisa manga larga, Luisa esa misma mañana que la fue a visitar le había llevado ropa cómoda para que se cambiara, la había ayudado a ir al baño a asearse claro dándole la privacidad que requería, Candy sonrió feliz al recordó su tiempo de niñez cuando Luisa se ocupaba de ella.

- Me siento un poco culpable por hacer esto sin permiso del doctor – dijo Richard riendo en complicidad.

Candy rio también. – Todo tenemos un espíritu rebelde dentro de nosotros.

- Candy – el tono de Richard esta vez fue serio. – Lamento lo que sucedió hace un rato con Ricardo pero él debía tomar tu declaración, sé que recordar ese momento vivido en cautiverio no pudo ser muy bueno para ti.

Ella negó y se aferró aún más a su brazo. – Me siento bien desahogándome y si esa declaración ayuda a que lo encierren entonces está bien.

Richard le palmeo la mano y siguieron caminado por el pasillo, luego llegaron a los ascensores, estos abrieron las puerta enseguida, Richard se hizo a un lado para que Candy ingresara primero, una vez adentro él marco el número del piso, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Una vez que llegaron a Candy el corazón se le empezó a acelerar y su estómago se encogió, no sabía si iba a tener fuerzas suficientes para no llorar y derrumbarse al ver a Terry ahí tan indefenso a su valiente hombre que la rescato de las llamas del infierno. Así como ella tuvo una oportunidad, también deseo que él la tuviera.

Richard miro hacia los lados que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo a veces las enfermeras se ponían intensas más cuando era un paciente de cuidado intensivos.

- Aquí es – se detuvo enfrente de la habitación. – Sé que te dije que solo se podía ver desde la ventana, pero creo que se te va a hacer imposible, así que entra con cuidado.

Candy sonrió se puso en puntillas y le beso la mejilla. – Gracias.

- Bueno los dejare a solas imagino que tienes muchas cosas que decirle, yo vigilare.

Candy abrió la puerta con cuidado y se detuvo.

….

Ricardo entro a la sala de interrogación donde Andrés ya estaba con Leagan el hombre había actuado todo ese tiempo como un perfecto maniático, estaban hartos, si la idea de él era hacerse pasar por loco para que lo enviaran a un maldito manicomio en vez de la cárcel estaba perdiendo su tiempo, tenía muchos cargos en su contra era una lista verdaderamente larga.

Ricardo dejo la taza de café en la mesa mientras observo fijamente estaba esposado sentado en una de las sillas. – Tengo la declaración de la señorita Smith y pronto la de Grandchester, sumándole las otras suciedades que hiciste durante años es igual a muchos años de cárcel – Ricardo se inclinó. – No vas a volver a salir pediremos cadena perpetua quiero que te pudras en la cárcel y pienses en todo lo que hiciste.

Leagan se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa arrogante. – ¿De verdad piensas que me enviaran a la cárcel? ¿Que tienen este caso ganado? sabes cuantas personas de tu entorno hicieron negocios conmigo, aquí… – alzo el dedo índice lo más que pudo y lo movió en círculos. – Hay tanta suciedad, traición y corrupción como lo hay afuera, aquí nada es legal.

Ricardo y Andrés intercambiaron miradas.

- Me encargare de hacer una amplia investigación y así limpiar la suciedad – advirtió Andrés. – Gracias por el aviso – le guiño un ojo pareciendo desinteresado. – Es todo tuyo – salió.

Ricardo se paseó por el lugar estudiándolo, el hombre tenía razón en todas parte había traición, juegos sucios y trabajos ilegales, incluso el trabajo bajo el mando de muchos policías corruptos que no le importaba nada, solo les interesaba el dinero así eran también los políticos entre ellos siempre había corrupción y traición. Y si deseaba con todas las fuerzas ganar este caso entonces tendría que buscar a las ratas y cazarlas una por una, para que así Leagan pagara por cada uno de los delitos cometidos.

- ¿Cómo sabias que ese dinero era realmente de tu hermano Rafael Leagan?

Leagan no respondió.

- Habla Leagan ¿qué tienes que perder? – Ricardo arrimo una de las sillas y la puso enfrente de Leagan tomo un sorbo de su café. – Espero por tu respuesta.

Ricardo estaba a punto de tirarle el café en la cara al hombre, cuando Leagan empezó a hablar

- Al principio pensé que ese dinero que le dejaba a su hija como herencia pertenecían a sus cuentas y a sus ahorros, pero investigando, más las pruebas que mi hermano me dejo por medio de una carta, me confirmaron lo contrario – Leagan extendió el cuello para acercarse a Ricardo con ceño fruncido. – Ese dinero nunca fue de Smith, siempre fue mío me pertenecía.

Ricardo frunció el ceño. – Es por eso que siempre anduviste detrás de ella, hiciste hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

Leagan alzo la comisura de los labios con una media sonrisa pero no dijo nada más.

Ricardo se puso de pies. – Dentro de un par de semana será el juicio y te aseguro que por las pruebas recabadas lo ganaremos, ni tus abogados podrán hacer nada por ti.

Antes de que Ricardo saliera Leagan pregunto. – ¿Dónde está Erianth?

- Te aseguro que lejos de la suciedad que te rodea, es una pena que tú seas su padre – tomo el picaporte de la puerta la abrió y antes de salir una vez más se volvió hacia Leagan – Se me olvidaba, alguien ha venido a hablar contigo.

Leagan frunció el ceño de incredulidad luego de que Ricardo saliera a los pocos minutos entro Sonia quien lo observaba con pena y eso enfureció al hombre.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No quiero verte.

- Tus abogados me llamaron y me informaron de todo.

- ¿Has venido sola? o ¿con Neil? – pregunto preocupado de saber que su hijo estuviera ahí y lo viera en esas condiciones, perdió a Erianth pero aún estaba a tiempo de recuperar a Neil era lo único que le quedaba.

Sonia se cruzó de brazos y camino hacia una esquina de la sala. – Sola no quiero que mi hijo respire el mismo aire contamino que tú, bastante que lo hizo y pensar que un día le ofreciste esta misma vida de miserable.

- A ¿qué te refieres? – su tono de voz sonó crispado.

- No te hagas el estúpido que sabes de que hablo, Neil me lo conto.

Leagan rio. – Lo que te haya contado ya a ti no importa es mi hijo y quería lo mejor para él, lástima que tú lo veas de otra manera – dijo mordaz. – A ¿qué has venido? ¿Solo a eso? Si es así ya te puedes largar.

- No – Sonia descruzo los brazos, suspiro y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro luego se detuvo detrás de la silla que Ricardo anteriormente había ocupado miro fijamente a Leagan. – Hay algo que debo confesarte.

Leagan resoplo. – Y yo que pensé, que me ibas a decir que venias a una visita conyugal – la recorrió de pies a cabeza con una mirada lasciva.

Sonia profundizo aún más el ceño. – Eres un desvergonzado, no quiero volver a verte ni a saber más de ti, estoy aquí para romper cualquier lazo que pueda existir entre nosotros, te quiero lejos de mi familia, de mis hijos y nietos. Sé que estando en la cárcel no te impedirá molestarnos así que más te vale que te alejes que te olvides que existimos – Sonia lo miro furiosa. – Es hora que sepas también que Neil no es tu hijo, Rafael es su verdadero padre.

Leagan se puso de pies tumbando la silla donde se encontraba sentado, Sonia dio un paso atrás y lo miro con temor porque a pesar que este tenía las esposas puesta en su mirada había ira, decepción y odio. Un odio que podía hacer hasta lo imposible por lastimarla.

- ¿Que estás diciendo? perra miserable te acostaste con mi hermano mientras yo me partía el lomo por darte lo mejor.

- Tú nunca me diste lo que realmente necesitaba que era amor, te casaste conmigo solo para tener una esposa trofeo, crees que con joyas y ropa de diseñador me ibas a hacer feliz, te equivocaste por eso cuando tu hermano llego a nuestras vidas yo…

- Cállate – Leagan rugió mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Ni un paso más o te vas a arrepentir Leagan – se escuchó la voz de Ricardo detrás de él.

Sonia respiraba entrecortadamente mientras veía de Ricardo a Leagan y de Leagan a Ricardo.

Leagan se alejó, recostándose de la pared sin observar a la mujer. – Que se largue no la quiero volver a ver – gruño.

Ricardo abrió la puerta y le hizo seña a Sonia para que saliera, Ricardo le dio una última mirada a Leagan quien se encontraba tenso y con la mirada clavada en la pared de enfrente.

…

Luego Candy entro a la habitación lentamente sin apartar los ojos de Terry que se encontraba con su dorso desnudo pero con una venda alrededor de su costado, con la mascarilla de oxígeno y a su lado la máquina que mantenía el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón, Candy se arrodillo y le sujeto la mano y se la paso por su mejilla para sentir su tibieza y suavidad, no pudo contener las lágrimas y una a una fueron rodando por su mejilla cayendo entre la mano de ella y de Terry.

- Por favor mi amor, por favor, debes despertar te necesito, te amo tanto – Candy le beso los nudillos. – Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí no sabes lo feliz y orgullosa que me siento de ti, te adoro y amo más que nunca, solo tienes que abrir tus ojos de nuevo, quiero perderme en el azul hermoso de tu ojos que me veas con esa intensidad y que me digas que me amas como yo lo hago – Candy se aferró a su mano y cerró los ojos, cuando sintió como levemente Terry movía los dedos de la mano.

Candy se incorporó pero sin soltar su mano mirándolo fijamente. Ella sonrió.

- Mi amor me escuchas, te amo Terry despierta abre tus ojos.

Esta vez el volvió a mover los dedos aún más fuerte Candy lo soltó con cuidado y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Se está moviendo! – grito.

Richard que estaba aún lado fue en busca de los doctores y enfermeras.

Estos entraron en seguida a la habitación pidiéndole a Richard y Candy que salieran del lugar.

Candy tenía los ojos llorosos pero de felicidad. – Me escuchaba cuando hablaba y empezó a mover los dedos – le explico a Richard llena de emoción.

Richard sonrió de alegría y subió la mirada. – Gracias Dios mío – luego observo a Candy. – Debemos llevarte a la habitación.

- No, de aquí no me muevo hasta que los doctores nos digan algo.

Richard resoplo. – Tengo que avisarle a Eleanor – saco su celular y marco.

Media hora después todos se encontraba esperando a que el doctor saliera con noticias buenas, Eleanor se encontraba sentada junto a Candy mientras que Luisa y Richard permanecían de pies todos estaban en silencio, pero con la esperanza de que todo lo que dijera el doctor fueran buenas y agradables noticias.

El doctor salió sonriendo. – Me alegra ver a la familia aquí reunida, les tengo buenas noticias.

Candy tomo la mano de Eleanor sin apartar la mirada del doctor.

- Terrence estará bien, ha respondido satisfactoriamente a los tratamientos tanto así que lo llevaremos de inmediato a un cuarto donde pasara los próximos días de reposo bajo vigilancia para que se recupere bien de la herida de bala.

- ¿O sea que todo está bien doctor? ¿Podemos verlo ya? – Pregunto Eleanor.

- Todo está bien nada de qué preocuparse se lo aseguro, es un hombre joven y saludable. Pueden pasar a verlo una vez que se encuentre estable y tranquilo en la habitación, Ahora me retiro.

Después de lanzar un suspiro de alivio todo sonrieron y se abrazaron por la buena noticia.

Eleanor convenció a Candy de regresar a su habitación Richard la acompaño y en el camino se encontraron a la enfermera que los miro con ceño fruncido advirtiéndole que ella no podía moverse de ningún lado hasta que no se terminara el tratamiento ultra venoso que se le había suministrado, lo bueno fue que una vez que se le suministrara y le hiciera unos exámenes se le daría de alta, Candy oro para que todo saliera bien ya que no deseaba seguir en esa habitación tenía que estar al lado de Terry.

Richard la ayudo a recostarse mientras le enfermera le colocaba el tratamiento le quito las vendas que llevaba alrededor de las muñecas y observo que estas se encontraba mucho mejor, le aplico más ungüento pero esta vez no le coloco vendas.

- Es intensa – dijo Candy riendo una vez que la enfermera se había ido.

Richard asintió y miro por la ventana se le veía preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo? lo he notado un poco extraño desde que Terry despertó.

Richard se acercó a la ventana y se recostó observo hacia el jardín, los pacientes caminaban tomados de la mano de las enfermeras, incluso algunos eran llevados en sillas de ruedas para pasear por los alrededores, era una mañana tranquila y fresca no hacia tanta calor.

Richard se aclaró la garganta. – Sin querer escuche lo que le decías a Terry – él dejo de mirar a las personas del jardín para enfocar ahora su mirada en la de Candy que estaba sonrojada. – Lo siento, Candy – se apartó de la ventana para caminar hacia ella. – Cuando decías que lo amabas a que te referías ¿con eso? Tu amor hacia Terry es fraternal o…

Ella negó, bajo la mirada unos segundos y se estudió las manos cuando la subió lo miro a los ojos. – No, se me es difícil confesarle esto pero ya no voy a seguir ocultándolo, menos después de lo que él y yo hemos pasado. Yo amo a Terry siempre lo he amado, mi amor va mucho más allá, no veo mi vida sin él lo necesito tanto que me duele sé que sonara enfermizo pero es como el aire que respiro, lo amo más que a mi vida, desde que lo vi por primera vez – Candy sonrió. – Tenia trece años, se preguntara ¿cómo una niña puede amar a esa edad? Pero cuando se ama no importa la edad te aferras a ellos con todo el corazón. Y lo mío por él no fue una obsesión, sino amor de verdad.

Richard se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le palmeo la mano a Candy que la tenía en puño agarrando la sabana. – Me siento culpable porque en cierto modo los separe, pero entiéndeme eras una niña y Terry… Terry era un hombre.

Ella asintió. – Entiendo, y no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero si estamos a tiempo de vivir nuestro presente, quiero a Terry en mi vida, en mi presente y futuro sin importar nada.

- ¿Él te ama?

- Si, y si no lo hace no me importa porque mi amor alcanza para los dos.

Richard tomo su mano y le beso los nudillos. – Él te ama, fue por ti sin importar nada. Y es que es difícil no hacerlo, eres fuerte, inteligente, independiente y con un gran corazón, llegaste a nuestra vida a cambiarla, y estoy seguro que moviste el mundo de Terry, son el uno para el otro y si son felices yo me interpondré en su felicidad ni menos dejare que nadie lo haga.

Se fundieron en un abrazo y con eso dieron por finalizada su conversación, porque en realidad Candy no tenía más palabras para seguir describiendo lo que verdaderamente sentía por aquel hombre que iba mucho más allá, lo amaba profundamente y así ella muriera ese amor por él seguiría vivo.

Eleanor entro a la habitación interrumpiendo el abrazo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. – Terry por fin esta consiente y no hace más que preguntar por ti, desea verte.

**CONTINUARA…**

Ante todo una disculpa por tardarme en subir el capítulo ya sé que me estoy pasando pero deseo que me puedan perdonar por eso.

Y me alegro mucho leer cada uno de sus comentarios hacia el capítulo anterior me encanto saber que ese capítulo les gusto de verdad estoy infinitamente agradecida por ese apoyo.

**Iris, Amy C.L, Abby Maddox, mariekleisse, Ana, Carito Andrew, geraldin, Darling eveling, sandy andley, Olgaliz, LizCarter, Malena, LUZ RICO, anaalondra28.**


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPITULO 45**

Candy parpadeo de sorpresa cuando Eleanor le dio esa maravillosa noticia, sonrió alegremente mientras intentaba ponerse de pies.

- Espera – dijo Richard incorporándose de la cama. – A donde crees que vas ¿Que pasara con el tratamiento? no puedes dejarlo.

Candy se miro la vena con la alargadera del tratamiento intravenoso. – Me llevare el pie de suero para que así no tenga que dejar el tratamiento, mientras más pronto termine el tratamiento más pronto estere fuera de esta habitación.

Eleanor sonrió y asintió mientras que Richard resoplo. La ayudo a moverse por el pasillo y que gracias a Dios Terry estaba a solo tres habitaciones de la de ella estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban. Eleanor se quedó esperando afuera en los asientos mientras Richard ayudaba a Candy.

Una vez que estuvo al frente de la puerta tomo el picaporte y giro rápidamente, Candy entro a la habitación y miro a Terry que ya se encontraba con mejor semblante, tenía los ojos cerrado y su respiración era acompasada aun llevaba la venda en su costado, todo estaba en silencio solo el ruido de la cámara de goteo del tratamiento intravenoso que llevaba en su brazos izquierdo era lo único que se escuchaba.

Rodando suavemente el pie de suero para no hacer mucho ruido se acercó lentamente a él y se situó a su izquierda junto al pie de suero de Terry, se inclinó y le acaricio la nariz con la suya, Terry inmediatamente abrió los ojos, parpadeo varias veces para aclarase la neblina de sus ojos.

- Candy – susurro mientras una lenta sonrisa se dibuja en su bella boca, con cuidado subió lentamente la mano para tomar uno de los risos rubios de Candy. – Te extrañe y deseaba verte para saber que estabas bien.

Ella tomo su mano y le beso la palma luego se la llevo a su mejilla para sentir la tibieza y cerro los ojos unos segundos, cuando los abrió algo brillo en su mirada.

- Oh Terry – se inclinó lo más que pudo y con su mano libre le tomo la mejilla y hundió su rostro en su cuello. – También te extrañe estaba… estaba tan asustada – le dio varios besos entre el cuello y la mejilla se apartó y lo miro a los ojos. – Me da mucha alegría verte despierto mi amor, gracias – se acercó una vez más a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Escucharte y la manera en que lo hacías me despertó de un sueño profundo del cual pensé que no despertaría.

Candy le delineo los labios con su dedo índice. – Te necesitaba, quería verme de nuevo reflejada en esos ojos zafiros, siempre si fuiste mi Rumbo – le guiño un ojo.

Terry rio pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Oh lo siento – su cara era preocupada. – ¿Te hiciste daño?

- Tranquila es solo un leve dolor, me siento mejor ya que estas aquí conmigo – le tomo la mano y le beso cada uno de los nudillos de su mano. – Te amo Candy – su mirada cambio a una más intensa sus ojos brillaba de emoción y felicidad. – Le doy gracias a Dios porque estas bien, es lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Candy se le aguaron los ojos por las lágrimas se inclinó y lo beso tierna y apasionadamente.

- Te amo y solo pido una cosa, que te recuperes, te quiero fuera de esta cama.

Terry la observo por un largo minuto pero luego se le arrugo el entre cejo al percatarse de lo que Candy tenía en su brazos. – ¿Que paso? – Apunto hacia el tratamiento intravenoso.

- Es solo un tratamiento para la anemia, estoy bien.

Él asintió pero no estaba seguro si creerle ya se encargaría de preguntarle a su madre, siguió acariciándole la mano y coloco la palma de Candy hacia arriba encontrándose con las marcas de su muñeca que aún estaba sonrojadas, su ceño se profundizo y sus ojos destellaron de rabia. – Y ¿esto? – paso su dedo incide por la marca.

Ella aparto la mano. – Es solo una marca insignificante.

Terry la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y rugió molesto – Te tenían atada ¿verdad? es por eso las marcas. Malditos, nunca se dieron cuenta que esa porquería te cortaba la piel. – su tono de voz era fuerte y estaba cargado de rabia e indignación.

- Terry no te alteres, no quiero recordar eso, lo que sucedió ya no importa porque estoy aquí contigo sano y salvo – ella le acaricio la mejilla para calmar su malestar ver su mirada furiosa la entristecía. – Por favor, quiero verte recuperado y lejos de todo estrés esto te hará mal.

Terry le tomo la mano y se la beso con devoción una vez más. – Perdóname, simplemente me preocupo y ver lo que te hicieron definitivamente no es agradable – su tono de voz aún era amargo.

- Yo también me preocupo… pero por ti y ver que te enfureces me pone mal – empezó a acariciarle el cabello. – De la emoción no te he preguntado ¿cómo te sientes realmente?

Terry suspiro por la caricia que Candy le daba y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba. – Un poco exhausto.

- Es lógico que te sientas así por la pérdida de sangre. ¿Tienes sed? ¿Necesitas algo?

El negó. – Que te quedes aquí es lo que necesito, mamá ya me dio un poco de agua antes de pedirle que fuera por ti – abrió los ojos y la miro sin parpadear. – Necesitaba verte, tocarte y mirar por mis propios ojos que te encontrabas fuera de peligro.

Candy se inclinó y lo beso levemente. – Gracias a ti lo estoy.

Los dos hablaron por un rato más hasta que la enfermera entro y lo interrumpió, Candy se despidió de Terry con un beso apasionado que hizo sonrojar a la enfermera, pero ya no le interesaba que la vieran o que pensaran mal, amaba a su hombre y lo demostraría cada vez que quisiera.

Eleanor se puso de pies seguido de Richard cuando la vio salir sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo lo vistes?

- Un poco mejor esta exhausto pero le dije que era normal.

- Te llevare a la habitación – dijo Richard.

- No padrino por favor estoy bien de verdad además mi habitación esta solo unos pasos.

Richard asintió y la observo alejarse.

….

Candy estaba contando las horas para por fin salir de esa habitación deseaba desesperadamente estar con Terry sin nada que le estorbara, quedarse con él día y noche, cuidarlo como se lo merecía.

- Candy – la voz de Patty la trajo al presente.

- Patty – se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

- Annie – chillo al ver a Annie del otro lado detrás de Patty, está también se lanzó a sus brazos.

- No sabes lo feliz que me da saber que estas bien, me preocupe mucho cuando me dijeron lo que había pasado y estaba a millas de distancia.

- Tranquila, me alegra verlas a las dos, pensé que solo vería a Patty.

- Decidí tomar un vuelo rápido para estar aquí ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto Annie sentándose en la esquina de la cama junto a los pies de Candy.

- Mucho mejor.

- Me entere lo de Terry – dijo Patty con preocupación en su voz. – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Está bien, débil por la pérdida de sangre pero ya paso el peligro – sus ojos brillaron.

- Me da mucho gusto por ambos – dijo Annie sujetándole la mano. – Archie te envía saludos, lamentablemente se quedó en Italia tenía que estar en la inauguración de una importante tienda de ropa, trabajo mucho en ella – dijo Annie con orgullo. – Pero eso no le impidió mandarle a ti y a Terry sus buenos deseos y pronta recuperación. Que cuando pudiera viajaba de nuevo a América.

Candy asintió. – Que maravilla espero que le siga yendo muy bien, y sus deseso fueron bien recibidos – le guiño un ojo a Annie.

Stear tampoco pudo venir – dijo Patty apenada. – La señorita Ponny te envía saludos y lamenta no poder visitarte ya que tiene que atender a los niños.

- No te preocupes Patty entiendo que Stera e igual que Archie sean hombres ocupados, y los niños como los extraño.

- Gracias por comprender y los niños también te extrañas, no hacen más que preguntar por ti y cuando regresas, claro no le contamos lo que paso, solo le dijimos que estabas de viaje.

- Me parece bien, son tan chiquitos como para preocuparlos con problemas de adultos no comprenderían y lo que es peor entristecerlos.

- Candy – Annie sonó más seria. – Me da gusto de verdad tenerte aquí sana y salva.

- Gracias chicas las quiero tanto – abrió los brazos y las tres se abrazaron mientras se mecían y reían como niñas.

Candy aprovecho de hablar con Melisa por medio del celular de Annie, le conto que las cosas con Anthony cada vez iban mejor, tanto así que le propuso matrimonio, Candy lloro de emoción y alegría, deseándole la mejor felicidad del mundo, Melisa le informo que Anthony estaba empezando a caminar pero apoyado de un bastón y le dijo que iba a seguir trabajando en su recuperación para cuando estuviera en el altar esperándola él no tuviera que depender de nada, eso a Candy la lleno de orgullo, Anthony hablo también con ella y le agradeció el consejo que le dio y que gracias a eso le abrió los ojos, encontró el amor y el apoyo en Melisa también le deseo que pronto se recuperara y le mando buenas vibras a Terry y que muy pronto iría a visitarla ya que estaría negociando con una importante editorial de Nueva York para el libro que estaba escribiendo. Melisa se despidió pero no sin antes decirle que después que todo mejorara enviaría las invitaciones de su boda.

Cuando Candy finalizo la llamada las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como cascada.

- Los amo tanto, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que todos encontraron por fin la felicidad.

Patty que estaba de pies junto a la ventana se acercó a ella y sentó en el borde de la cama. – Tú también la encontraste.

Annie le acaricio la pierna. – Te lo mereces.

Hablaron por largo rato hasta que las chicas con pesar tuvieron que irse ya que tenían cosas que hacer, prometiéndole llamarla constantemente ya que Annie con tristeza tenía que regresar a Italia y Patty tenía que ayudar a la señorita Ponny, Candy le agradeció la visita y les dijo que no se preocuparan que estaría más que encantada llamarlas y mantenerlas informadas de todo.

…

Eleanor entro a la habitación de Terry encontrándolo despierto observando hacia la ventana.

- ¿Cómo estás? cielo – se acercó a él, le acaricio el brazo derecho y luego le acaricio la frente para saber si tenía fiebre.

- Con fatiga – suspiro pesadamente.

Ella hizo una mueca con su la boca. – Si durmieras un poco te haría bien ya que descansarías.

Terry frunció el ceño. – No se me apetece dormir por ahora no, ¿me vas a reprochar lo que paso?

- Si te refieres a la promesa de la cual faltaste, no. Lo hiciste por amor, a pesar que te pedí que no lo hicieras y no te lo reprocho porque se, que desde que ella llego a nuestra casa supe que la amarías – sonrió.

Terry la miro incrédulo. – Perdona si estoy lento, pero debe ser los analgésicos, no te estoy entendiendo nada.

Eleanor sonrió. – Cariño sabes perfectamente de que hablo, sé que amaste a Candy desde que era una niña ahora que creció y la volviste a ver ese amor se profundizo aún más, la amas, como mujer, amiga y amante.

Terry cerró los ojos y exhalo profundamente luego los abrió y miro fijamente a su madre. – Eres observadora, sí, siempre la he amado, no puedo vivir sin ella, los años que dure lejos de Candy fueron un calvario era como un alma en pena, vivir entre sombras, caminar sin rumbo, y ahora que la tengo no quiero perderla de nuevo porque sé que moriría, por eso hice hasta lo imposible por rescatarla, sin importar morir en el intento, pero la quería sana y salva.

Eleanor se alejó de él y camino hasta pararse en la ventana se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia afuera. – Entiendo tu amor y me alegro mucho por ustedes. ¿Pero y si hubieses muerto? como crees que ella se sentiría al respecto, Candy también te ama Terry, imagina como estaría y tampoco te has puesto a pensar en mi dolor y en el de tu padre e hijo. – Se volvió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. – De solo pensarlo me parte el alma, saber que pude perder a mi hijo – una lagrima bajo por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que volvía a acercarse a él. – Te amo tanto cariño que estuve como loca cuando Richard me llamo y me informo lo sucedido, solo Dylan me mantuvo con fuerzas.

- Perdóname Mamá, también te amo, pero no quiero que te sigas preocupando por eso ya estoy aquí y estoy bien.

Eleanor le acaricio el rostro. – Lo se amor, lo sé pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? Me gustaría verlo.

- Esta en Nueva York con Enrieta y Lisbeth.

Terry frunció el ceño. – Te has traído a todas las amas de llaves – dijo con un dejo de ironia.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? son de la familia.

- Tienes razón madre, ¿qué le has dicho a Dylan?

Ella se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. – Que te operaron de apendicitis.

Terry rodo los ojos por la actitud de su madre sabía que aún estaba dolidamente molesta. – Bueno, es mejor eso, ven – le tendió la mano.

Eleanor se acercó un poco más y tomo su mano que le ofrecía.

- Mamá, lo que haya pasado en el pasado ya no importa, gracias por estar aquí y cuidar de mi hijo y preocuparte por todos, eres una buena esposa, madre, abuela y tía, lamento si falte a la promesa, no pensaba en el dolor que te iba a causar si algo malo me hubiese pasado, pero entiéndeme ponte en mi lugar unos minutos, y a estas alturas sabes que hago las cosas sin pensar, no soy de ese tipo de personas que se detienen unos minutos a meditar si está bien o está mal, solo actuó conforme mis instintos y esta ocasión mi instinto me decía que Candy estaba en peligro y tenía que actuar rápido.

Eleanor le tomo la mano y se la beso. – Se lo impetuoso que puedes llegar a hacer. – Eleanor se inclinó y le beso la frente. – En cuanto pueda traeré a Dylan, él está deseoso en verte también. Voy a salir ya que tu padre quiere verte. Todas las mujeres te hemos tenido acaparado – le guiño un ojo.

Terry asintió y la estudio con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación, estaba cansado y con sueño pero también quería ver a su padre y preguntarle lo que había pasado con el maldito de Leagan.

Richard asomo la cabeza y al ver a Terry con la mirada perdida entro cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Hola – murmuro Richard llamando su atención se acercó hasta pararse a su izquierda. – ¿Qué tal estas?

- Hola Papá – Terry bostezo. – Lo siento, bueno es la misma pregunta que me han estado haciendo muy seguido así que responderé con la misma respuesta, cansado y débil, odio estar así me siento como un Bebe. – frunció el ceño.

- Bueno pero poco a poco te vas a ir recuperando, las mujeres te tenían acaparado pensé que no te vería hasta que te dieran de alta – había un matiz de reproche en su voz.

Terry sonrió ligeramente. – No me culpes a mí. Cuéntame ¿qué paso con Leagan?

Richard se acercó a la silla solitaria que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitacion y la arrimo hacia la cama de Terry se sentó con pesadez se tallo los ojos cansados.

- Lo tenía detenido aquí en Texas, luego lo trasladaron a Nueva York, dentro de un par de semanas será el juicio en su contra. Y todo gracias a Erianth.

- ¿Erianth? – pregunto incrédulo.

- Si, el chico resulto ser más astuto de lo que pensaba – Richard le relato brevemente los hecho tal y como Ricardo se lo había contado a él.

- Vaya – Terry aun no lo podía creer. – Ciento un poco de empatía por él. Y ¿has ido a ver que tiene que decirte esa basura?

Richard negó. – En este momento mi prioridad son Candy y tú, de ese desgraciado no quiero saber nada, no sé lo que pase si lo tengo enfrente de mí, creo que sería capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos – hizo la señal.

Terry frunció el ceño su mirada era feroz. – Vi las marcas en las muñecas de Candy me siento tan furioso. Soy yo el que quiere matarlo. ¿Qué hay de ese tratamiento intravenoso? Según me dijo que era por una posible anemia ¿es cierto eso?

- Cálmate Terry eso no te hará bien para tu recuperación, lo menos que queremos es que te alteres sino tu salida de este lugar será dentro de unos siglos. Y en cuanto a lo del tratamiento ella no te mintió es la verdad. Ella está bien y eso te debe alegrar.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, simplemente tenía la necesidad de confirmarlo.

- Bueno ahora tratando otro asunto que me interesa conocer también, necesito que me cuentes que sucedió realmente. ¿Cómo llegaron a escapar?

- Por lo visto Candy te dijo nada.

Richard negó. – Tampoco quería preguntarle, no quería alterarla más de lo que estaba.

- Hiciste bien – Terry suspiro. – Bueno…

Terry le conto lo que había sucedido desde un principio hasta que lograron escapar por fin de los hombres de Leagan, por supuesto que omitió lo que realmente le habían hecho a él, no deseaba recordar ese instante de tortura donde pensó que lo mataban lentamente, deseo poder eliminar de su cerebro esas imágenes y el dolor que paso, pero lo que más lo torturaba fue la manera en que tomo la justicia por sus propias manos, matando a dos hombres, jamás pensó tener el valor de cometer un homicidio y aunque no se arrepentía de eso no era un recuerdo agradable del cual quisiera recordar constantemente, no era algo con lo que quisiera vivir eternamente. Desearía exorcizarlos todo. No deseaba torturar a su padre comentándole lo que sucedió, bastante tuvo como para seguir echándole más leña al fuego, él era un adulto y tenía que enfrentar sus problemas psicológicos solos, ni Candy sabía lo que realmente sucedió a pesar que lo encontró atado.

- Quiero que se haga justicia que pague por lo que ese maldito infeliz hizo y que se pudra en la cárcel – su voz y su mirada estaba cargadas de ira y amenaza.

- Pagara Terry de eso no hay duda.

La enfermera entro a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos hombres, esta amablemente le pidió a Richard retirarse para que así el paciente pudiera descansar. Este se despidió abrazando a su hijo luego le tomo la mano con firmeza.

…..

Al día siguiente Candy fue dada de alta, estaba de mal humor porque no se le permitió ver a Terry en toda la noche, y cuando quiso despedirse de él ya que Eleanor y Luisa la persuadieron para que se fuera al pequeño departamento que rentaron a descansar y a cambiarse de ropa, claro que ella renuente acepto pero queriendo ir a ver a Terry primero, pero nadie especialmente las enfermera se lo permitieron ya que el doctor le estaba haciendo el chequeo de rutina para ver como él estaba avanzando en su recuperación, Candy molesta, triste y decepcionada no tuvo más remedio que irse en compañía de Luisa, claro que Eleanor le prometió que cuidaría de Terry y que le informaría lo que sucediera.

…

Richard por otra parte estuvo hablando con Ricardo, vía Skype del caso de Leagan ya tenía suficientes pruebas para meterlo de por vida a la cárcel y de ahí nadie lo sacaría, eso los tenia de buen humor, por fin después de tantos años se haría justicia. Y Richard lograría perdonar a George por lo que hizo, y es que como los muertos no hablan para saber que lo orillo a cometer ese delito, solo le quedaba desearle que descansara en paz.

….

Candy llego al departamento que se encontraba a solo una calle del hospital Eleanor lo había alquilado para así estar cerca de Terry, era grande y cómodo contaba con tres habitaciones, una sala de estar, cocina y un baño.

Luis se dirigió al baño y le preparo la bañera para que se relajara un poco mientras le preparaba una sopa de pollo. Candy agradeció y se sumergió en la tranquilidad de la bañera, puso su mente en blanco, ya que no deseaba recordar todo el sufrimiento que paso, así que cerró los ojos y empezó a hacer rutina de exhalar e inhalar. Cuando se sintió relajada y el cuerpo libre de tensiones, salió, se vistió con una cómoda pijama y fue a la cocina donde ya Luisa le tenía encima del mesón un humeante plato lleno de sopa de pollo, Luisa le sirvió té y se lo acerco. Las dos comieron y platicaron poniéndose al día en sus asuntos personales y profesionales. Una vez que terminaron, Luisa fue la primera en ponerse de pies para así lavar los platos, envió a Candy a recostarse en la cama para que descansara, Candy se despidió de ella con un hasta luego cuando piso la cama cálida inmediatamente el sueño la venció.

Candy se despertó sobresalta gritando el nombre de Terry.

Luisa enseguida irrumpió en su habitación con mirada preocupada.

- Ya paso mi niña es solo un mal sueño – se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras alcanzaba la lámpara para encenderla.

Candy parpadeo y su respiración era agitada. – Tuve un mal sueño, era Terry – intento ponerse de pies. – Necesito verlo.

Luisa la sujeto. – Espera, espera, tienes que calmarte querida.

- ¿Qué horas es? – aún se sentía desorientada.

- Faltan cinco para las seis de la mañana.

Candy frunció el ceño – No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto, con más razón debo ir al hospital.

- Esta bien, pero primero vamos a desayunar algo – Luisa acepto con resignación, sabía que Candy era terca y no iba a poder seguir persuadiéndola para que se quedara todo el día en la cama.

- No tengo hambre nana.

- Candy – la reprendió.

Candy suspiro. – Muy bien vamos a desayunar.

- Esa es mi niña – Luisa se puso de pies. – Arréglate mientras hago panqueques para desayunar – antes de salir le guiño un ojo.

Candy negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que reía, porque de pronto sintió que había viajado al pasado volviendo a hacer una niña.

Dos hora después Luisa y Candy entraban al hospital, el trafico de esa mañana había sido espantoso y eso que no estaban en Nueva York, Candy estaba al borde de la desesperación hasta había amenazado con bajarse del taxi e irse caminando hasta el hospital, claro lo hubiera hecho si Luisa no hubiese estado a su lado controlándola, Candy rodo los ojos y miro a través de la ventanilla del taxi no podía creer que estuviera sintiendo un poco de frio y es que esa mañana había amanecido un poco nublada, el sol se había ocultado entre las nubes gris.

- Bueno días – sonrió Candy su tía. – Le he traído café y panqueques.

- Buenos días corazón – Eleanor acepto la bolsa – gracias a ambas, pensaba bajar al cafetín del hospital pero la comida no es muy buena – arrugo la nariz. – ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Pudiste descansar? te veo repuesta y con más vitalidad. – Eleanor le acaricio la mejilla con los nudillos

- Si, gracias, dormí como nunca, hoy me siento mucho mejor y con más fuerza ¿Cómo se encuentra Terry? – pregunto Candy emocionada.

- Aun duerme, anoche le dio un poco de fiebre pero las enfermeras lograron bajarla. Dentro de unos minutos el doctor vendrá a revisarlo.

Candy se preocupó. – Me gustaría verlo, pero no creo que pueda aun entonces – hizo un gesto de desilusión.

Eleanor negó. – Lo siento cariño, pero siéntate yo voy a la cafetería a comerme estas panqueques.

Luisa se volvió a Candy. – ¿Te importa si voy con la señora Eleanor?

Candy negó. – Ve, tranquila yo estaré bien.

Media hora después Candy se encontraba paseándose de un lado a otro Luisa había venido a informarle que Eleanor se había ido al departamento ya que Enrieta le había informado que Dylan había amanecido enfermo, Candy se angustio por el niño.

- Siéntate Candy vas a abrir un hueco en el piso además eso no te hace bien, no abuses de tu buena suerte – la volvió a reprender Luisa.

- Entiéndeme, estoy preocupada, me prestas tu celular no sé qué paso con el mío.

Luisa saco su celular de la cartera y se lo entrego.

Candy inmediatamente llamo a Eleanor para que le informara que había pasado con Dylan, está ya tranquila solo le informo que el niño había tenido un dolor de estómago por la mucha golosina de Lisbeth le había dado solo por consentirlo, también le conto que Enrieta estaba indignada y que no hacían más que discutir y quejarse de Lisbeth, Candy rio de solo imaginarse a las mujeres peleando y discutiendo, de seguro Enrieta esta celosa. Después de hablar unos minutos más corto la comunicación.

- Mi tía va a dormir un rato, le pedí que regresara cuando hubiera descansado – le entrego el celular a Luisa.

- Me parece bien y es…

- Candy – una voz las interrumpió.

Candy se volvió hacia la persona que la llamaba. – Erianth – lo miro detenidamente y muy sorprendía.

Este camino hacia ella y la abrazo. – Me da gusto verte.

- Vaya – se estaba recuperando de ese inesperado abrazo. – A mí también – Candy se alejó y lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. – Por lo visto no te hirieron eso me da mucho gusto.

El sonrio. – Si gracias a Dios estoy bien, lamento lo de Terry – dijo con pesar.

- Él está mejor, estaba tan preocupada por lo de Terry que no había preguntado por ti, pero viéndote bien me alegra muchísimo verte de nuevo.

- Gracias a mí también me da mucha alegría verte bien. Me gustaría invitarte a beber una taza de café y hablar un poco ¿me acompañas?

- Claro – Candy se volvió a Luisa y se sonrojó al ver que esta la observaba con reproche. – Oh lo siento Erianth acércate quiero presentarse a mi nana Luisa.

Erianth se acercó con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano. – Es un placer.

- El placer es todo mío joven – Luisa le brindo una sonrisa sincera.

- Luisa regreso dentro de unos minutos, Terry aun duerme y creo que el doctor tiene que checarlo.

Esta asintió y la vio partir con Erianth.

Candy se sentó en una mesa apartada mientras Erinth pedía dos cafés, al rato volvió y coloco uno frente a ella.

- Gracias – observo la taza humeante. – ¿Dónde habías estado?

Erianth bebió un sorbo. – Tuve que viajar de inmediato a Grecia mi madre estaba angustiada ya que se había enterado de lo que había pasado.

Candy lo miro y pregunto incrédula. – ¿Madre? No entiendo pensé que…

Erianth negó y le tomo la mano que descansaba junto a la taza de café. – Lo siento Candy, estoy aquí porque mereces saber muchas cosas, necesito aclárate lo que realmente sucedió.

Erianth se aclaró la garganta y luego le soltó la mano para remover con la cucharilla el café. – Ante todo quiero presentarme, mi verdadero nombre es Derek Basinas – la miro a los ojos y Candy lo observaba atónica. – Nunca tuve el apellido Leagan ya que a los quince años fue que me entere que ese hombre era mi padre, tampoco le intereso reconocerme como tal ya que sus planes eran mantenerme como un sucio secreto donde él no tuviera nada que ver conmigo, al principio como un niño ingenuo que era pensé que me amaba, así que culpe a mi madre por ocultarme la verdad del origen de mi padre, decidí irme a vivir con él, dándole la espalda a la única persona que realmente me amaba… Mi madre – Erianth hizo una pausa y observo a Candy.

Ella lo miraba expectante. – Continua no saldré despavorida de aquí – le dedico un sonrisa reconfortante.

Erianth asintió y prosiguió. – Me llevo a una lujosa casa donde tenía de todo podía vivir cómodamente sin que nada me faltara, en pocas palabras me compro – su voz sonaba llena de amargura. – Me hablo de ti, hasta me enseño una foto tuya, me dijo que necesitaba que estuviera de su lado, si hacia todo lo que él quería nunca me faltaría nada, hasta mi madre podría vivir llena de lujos y comodidad, en cierto modo eso me llamo la atención, era un niño avaricioso Candy nunca tuve nada, mientras más tenia, mas quería, el dinero nunca fue una fuente constante para mi madre, así que cuando lo tuve me volví loco, me hablo de una herencia, esa era tuya, si me casaba contigo como marido podía tener acceso a ella y maneja el dinero a mi antojo, conocía perfectamente todo de ti, sabía que tu padre hacia lo había estipulado en el testamento.

Candy parpadeo con sorpresa y a la vez con horror. – Dios no puedo creerlo.

- Yo tampoco, no me preguntes como supo él todo eso porque no tengo la menor idea, por eso deseo que me casara contigo, porque esa era la única forma de obtener el dinero, llegue a Nueva york bajo la identidad de Erianth Rallis, nunca me intereso la música pero a ti te encantaba tocar el piano, así que no me quedo de otra que inscribirme ahí y ver que hacía con mi vida mientras trataba de acercarme a ti, cuando te vi no niego que me gustaste, había un aura en ti encantadora tan angelical y sincera me gustó mucho tu forma de ser y a medida que te conocía me encantabas aún más pasar cada segundo contigo, en cierto modo me enamore, pero no te preocupes – se apresuró a decir rápidamente cuando Candy bajo la mirada incomoda. – No fue amor de verdad, pensé que lo estaba pero simplemente estaba confundido, lo supe porque no era como ese que se tienen Terry y tú creo que fue más que todo cariño fraternal y gracias a tu manera de ser, me di cuenta que no podía ayudar a mi padre en sus planes, así que cuando terminaste conmigo me aparte sin luchar a pesar que él me lo pidió que insistiera, tú no te lo merecías – Erianth suspiro profundamente. – Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Candy le tomo la mano que estaba en un puño apretado. – No tengo nada que perdonarte, todos cometimos errores, y tú me ayudaste mucho al final y eso lo recompensa todo…

- Candy – Erinth tomo su mano y le beso los nudillos. – De verdad que tienes un gran corazón, lleno de bondad no hice nada tú lo hiciste sola, ayudaste a Terry y juntos escaparon, eso me pone muy feliz ver que lo hicieron bien.

Candy le regalo una sonrisa sincera. – ¿Que pasara contigo ahora?

- Regresare a mi casa en Grecia, mi madre me necesita, allá esta mi vida, siempre la estuvo.

Candy asintió. – Te extrañare.

- Y yo a ti.

Candy despidió a Erianth y subió a la habitación de Terry ya que Luisa le confirmo que él la estaba esperando, toco suavemente y este le dio acceso por su tono Candy supo que estaba molesto.

- Hola – le dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Terry cambio su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa le tendió la mano.

Candy la tomo y se la beso. – Te extrañe.

- Yo también no me gusta sentirme así, ven – la acerco a él, Candy se inclinó y lo beso en los labios luego escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

- Hueles delicioso.

La enfermera me dio un baño de esponja – su tono sonó frustrado.

Candy hizo un puchero. – ¿te vio? Y por tu tono dedujo que no te gusto.

El abrió los ojos y se avergonzó levemente eso a Candy le causo risa, un Terry avergonzado era lo que menos esperaba ver.

- Si – dijo con una sonrisa tímida. – Pero es una vieja pesada y no tuvo el más mínimo cuidado – dijo con amargura

- Oh cuanto lo ciento – le acaricio le cabello sedoso y en un susurro le dijo cerca del oído. – para la próxima sere yo quien te de tu baño de espoja y en vez de poner ese ceño fruncido en tu guapo rostro podre un sonrisa – le guiño el ojo.

Terry abrió la boca y la cerro al mismo tiempo que sonreía maliciosamente. – Oh Candy no juegues de esa manera con un pobre y débil hombre.

- Buenos días – entro la enfermera con la bandeja del desayuno. – Aquí le traigo el desayuno, te lo comes todo, cuando venga a retirar la bandeja espero no conseguir nada – lo reto a que Terry le lanzara un comentario sarcástico.

El simplemente rodo los ojos y chasqueo la boca.

La enfermara miro a Candy y le dedico una sonrisa. – Eres joven y hermosa puedes echarle un ojo y obligarlo a que se la termine – le guiño un ojo.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa. – Por supuesto.

- Oh por Dios estoy aquí y no soy un niño – Terry las miro molesto.

La enfermera salió sonriendo de la habitación.

- Lo hace para molestarme – se quejó como niño chiquito.

- No le hagas caso – tomo la bandeja y la coloco cerca de Terry. – Veamos que tienes para desayunar.

Candy le dio la comida a Terry a pesar que él estaba renuente ya que bien podía hacerlo por sí mismo, pero ella lo convención de dársela ya que lo quería consentir, una vez que termino le limpio la boca con la servilleta y le dio un casto pero ruidoso beso que los hizo reír. Candy de pronto se puso seria.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto preocupado.

Candy le acaricio la mejilla con los nudillos de su mano el cerro los ojos por su cálido contacto.

- Tus manos son tan suaves y pequeñas.

- Tenía tanto miedo de perderte – dijo Candy embriagándose de esa belleza masculina, sus labios y rostro era su hombre y era hermoso. – No tengo palabras para describir lo que realmente sentir, Terry si tú te hubieses muerto yo también me muero.

Terry le tomo la mano y se la llevo a su corazón. – Nada me va a pasar, estoy aquí y no voy a irme a ningún lado.

Candy se inclinó con cuidado y lo rodeo por el cuello con su mano mientras descansaba la mejilla en su pecho, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

- Te amo.

Ella le acaricio el pecho con la nariz. – También te amo. Pero aún hay cosas de las cuales debemos hablar.

**CONTINUARA…**

Agradecida infinitamente por su apoyo y sus comentarios espero que este al igual que el anterior también se de su agrado.

También les comento que se acerca el final, solo espero para esa fecha sorprenderlas.


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPITULO 46**

Terry se paseaba de un lado a otro, insultando al personal del hospital empezando por su enfermera y terminando con el doctor, su madre le había dicho que era un pésimo paciente. Desde entonces solo habían pasado siete días, días que para él habían sido un calvario, entre discusiones con su querida enfermera y el doctor que no se decidía aun darle de alta.

_Al tercer día después de despedirse de Candy, la enfermera odiosa había llegado de nuevo con la bandeja de comida esta vez la del almuerzo, cuando Terry vio que ahí solo había sopa de verduras y un trozo de pan, la mando a volar diciendo que eso no le llenaría ni una tripa que si realmente quería alimentarlo que le trajera pollo asado o carne termino medio ya que necesitaba reponer fuerzas para salir de una vez por todas de ese hospital y con esa comida iba a seguir débil pero del hambre, la enfermera con una mueca de disgustos salió de la habitación cargando de nuevo consigo la bandeja de la comida, mientras dejaba a un Terry refunfuñando. _

_Terry se había puesto de pies al cuarto día y eso porque ya no aguantaba estar ni un minuto mas acostado en esa cama que le resultaba incomoda, con mucho cuidado se puso de pies, fue al baño y luego movido por el interés se acercó a la ventana de ahí empezó su rutina de todos los días caminaba un rato para no perder la costumbre, luego se acerba a la ventana y admiraba el jardín que bien arreglado estaba, incluso se ponía a observar a los pacientes acompañado de las enfermeras, mas que todos eran ancianos, de pronto pensó que estaban internado en un geriátrico ya que a todas partes que volteaba veía un aciano, eran contados los jóvenes y niños que se veían por el lugar._

_Las visitas de Candy y de su madre no cesaban siempre estaban ahí dándole apoyo, los pocos momentos que pasaba con Candy eran memorable cada momento y segundo que pasaba con ella, mas su amor crecía la amaba y estaba deseando salir de una vez por toda de ahí para pasar el resto de su vida a su lado sin que nada se lo impida. _

En el séptimo día Candy había ido a visitarlo entro a la habitación con cuidado encontrándolo de pies junto a la ventana recostado entre la ventaba y una columna, estaba de medio lado con un pies descalzo descansado en la pared, su cuerpo bañado por los pocos rayos del atardecer, solo vestía un ligero pantalón de chándal y su torso completamente desnudo solo con un parcho donde se encontraba la herida ya sana, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, su rostro pensativo pero hermoso, Candy admiro su boca y la sombra de una ligera barba y con su singular ceño fruncido, ella se le paso una idea por la mente y saco de su bolso el nuevo celular que Richard le había comprado ya que el de ella se había perdido en el secuestro, sonriendo se fue rápidamente a la aplicaciones pulsando cámara, apunto a Terry y tomo varias fotos antes de que Terry reaccionara al flash.

Él frunció el ceño por el desconcierto luego le dedico una sexi sonrisa al ver que Candy le sonreía tontamente como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

- ¿Como te sientes en esta tarde? – se acercó a él a mitad del camino ya que Terry venia a su encuentro.

- Bien porque ya llegaste – la abrazo por la cintura y la trajo a él para besarla, Candy se perdió en el sabor de sus labio, en la lengua que escarbaba y penetraba su boca, él la atrajo mas a su cuerpo moldeándola, mientras recorría su cintura, caderas y nalgas con sus manos hábiles.

Candy gimió al mismo tiempo que se separo de él y lo miro con un brillo de excitación. – Oh no, recuerda que estas aun convaleciente.

Terry arqueo una ceja. – Estoy bien Candy, más de lo que imaginas, esa parte de mi cuerpo fue la menos herida y sé que te diste cuenta – le lanzo una mirada picara.

Candy se sonrojo. – Basta Terry estamos en un cuarto de hospital.

- Y eso ¿que? – el trato de tomarla pero ella dio unos paso hacia atrás alejándose de su alcance.

Candy decidió ignorar su comentario y cambio de tema. – Estuvimos hablando con el medico, aun no ha dicho cuando te dan de alta.

Terry resoplo y le dio la espalda de nuevo acercándose a la ventana.

- Hace siete miserables días que estoy en este hospital, sino me dan de alta yo mismo me mudare de aquí – amenazo molesto.

Candy lanzo un suspiro y se acercó a él lo rodeo con cuidado por la cintura y aplasto su mejilla con su espalda, luego con su nariz le acaricio.

- El doctor aun ni siquiera te ha quitado los puntos. Debes tener un poco de paciencia.

Terry le tomo las manos y las entrelazo con los suyas. – No, no me queda mas paciencia y en cuanto a los puntos, eso es lo de menos en cualquier hospital de Nueva York lo pueden quitar no es algo del otro mundo, como que desean volverme loco.

Candy sonrió. – Que tal si para quitar ese mal humor, vamos y damos un paseo por el jardín, no has salido de estas cuatro paredes.

Terry hizo un bufido. – Por favor Candy, acaso crees que soy un niño o un viejo que requiere de su paseo para sentirse feliz, en este momento lo menos que deseo es salir.

Candy se alejó de él y coloco ambas manos en sus caderas en posición de jarra.

- Ya no sé que hacer contigo, te has vuelto tan hosco y gruñón.

Terry se dio la vuelta y la miro con ojos entre cerrados luego su expresión cambio como si una idea hubiera surgido.

- Sabes ¿que me haría bien? – se acercó a ella meloso pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior la tomo de nuevo por la cintura y la atrajo a él y la beso apasionadamente.

Candy se separo de él jadeando y excitada sabía a lo que Terry jugaba pero no podía sucumbir a sus deseos lascivos no, no cuando estaban en un hospital así que respirando profundamente trato de parecer indiferente.

- Entonces te decidiste por el paseo – trato de sonreír.

Terry sonrió enigmáticamente. – Nunca te darás por vencida ¿verdad? – le tomo la barbilla y la subió para atrapar sus labios y besarlos, lamerlos y chuparlos, Candy se aferro a sus brazos abriendo las la boca para darle accesos y saborear su lengua.

Dejo de besar su boca para empezar a besar su hombro y cuello cuando llego a su oído chupo el lóbulo y luego le susurro. – El único paseo que deseo dar es a mi cama.

Una tos mal disimulada los trajo a la realidad, ellos se separaron bruscamente volteando hacia las dos figuras en la puerta de la habitación, la enfermera odiosa los observaba con diversión y el doctor les sonreía con cariño.

- Lamento interrumpir pero me gustaría hablar con Terry unos minutos – hablo el doctor.

Candy se sonrojo. – Claro… Claro esperare afuera – miro a Terry.

Este asintió renuentemente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la enfermera y al doctor.

- Espero que lo que me tenga que decir sea realmente importante.

Candy negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación dejándolos a solas.

Encontró a Richard y a Eleanor sentados hablando.

- Tía, padrino, ¿que hacen aun aquí? pensé que se habían ido.

- Richard quería despedirse de ti, ya que esta noche parte a Nueva York – dijo Eleanor con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- Oh tan pronto nos deja – lo observo Candy con pesar en su voz.

- No se preocupen nos veremos pronto estoy seguro que Terry estará fuera de este hospital en poco días, y el motivo de mi viaje es que tengo que hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos importantes.

- Entiendo, ¿se despidió de Terry?

- Si esta mañana hable con él.

- Yo llevare a Richard al aeropuerto luego vendré a quedarme con Terry.

Candy negó. – Yo me quedare con él, no se preocupe.

- ¿Estas segura cariños?

- Si tía, usted necesita descansar también.

Gracias cariño – Luego escucho sonar su celular que se encontraba dentro de su cartera, se disculpo con ellos para atender la llamada de Enrieta.

Richard la observo partir luego su mirada se concentro en Candy. – Me alegra mucho verte feliz.

- Gracias mmm padrino hay algo que quisiera preguntarle – Candy empezó a juguetear con los dedos de su manos.

- Pregunta lo que quieras Candy.

- ¡Que paso con Leagan? – lo observo a los ojos.

Richard frunció el ceño y se paso la mano por el cabello. – Lo enjuiciaron, le dieron ochenta años de cárcel sin derecho de apelación – eso ultimo le molesto por la forma en que lo dijo.

- Por su tono dedujo que no esta de acuerdo con el veredicto.

- No, no lo estoy Candy, a ese infeliz se merecía cadena perpetua.

- O la pena de muerte – susurro Candy mirando a la nada.

- No, porque eso seria acabar rápido con su sufrimiento, lo que yo quería era que pensara en lo que hizo, tanto que su conciencia no lo dejara vivir en paz.

Candy le tomo la mano a su padrino que la tenia tensa en un puño descansando en su rodilla.

- No tienen por qué preocuparse porque igual ya esta pagando todo su daño – suspiro y soltó su mano. – Ese hombre me dijo algo mas, me conto todo acerca de mi padre – al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Richard Candy negó. – No voy a molestarme relatando los detalles que se perfectamente usted lo sabe, solo quiero que me diga si es cierto todo lo que ese hombre dijo de mi papá.

Richard le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar. – Lo siento tanto Candy, nunca imagine que ese infeliz te revelara todo eso que debió ser muy difícil para ti asimilarlo, no quería ir ahí, pero es hora de que sepas toda la verdad.

Richard hablo con Candy contándole desde un principio las investigaciones referente a la muerte de su padre, le confeso que a través de esa investigación se dio cuenta George también había hechos trabajos ilegales eso que lo llevaron a la muerte, donde su madre sin ser consiente de nada pago el alto precio de su marido. Cuando termino de hablar, Candy solo miraba la pared de enfrente, perdida en sus pensamientos sin lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Perdóname te quería proteger de todo eso, pero hice…

- No mas padrino por favor, basta de una vez de lamentarse – lo miro por fin. – Llore tanto que ya no tengo lágrimas en mis ojos, no quiero juzgar a nadie, pero si pensare en todo esto.

- Solo déjalo ir Candy – hablo Richard. – Yo lo perdone y sé que tu corazón es mucho mas puro que el mio y lo harás mejor que yo.

- Listo cariño nos vamos – Eleanor los interrumpió. – ¿Que pasa? ¿Esta todo bien?

Richard asintió. – Si, Candy necesita estar un momento a solas, pero estará bien – se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós padrino y gracias – se puso de pies y lo abrazo. – Nos vemos tía – camino hacia el jardín viendo como los rayos del sol se empezaba a ocultar poco a poco.

- Estoy preocupada – dijo Eleanor caminado al lado de Richard pero de vez en cuando volteando hacia atrás. – Seguro ¿que esta bien?

Richard resoplo. – Esta bien Eleanor déjalo de una vez, esta así porque le conté todo lo referente a su padre – se molesto.

Eleanor se llevo una mano a la boca. – Oh pobre mi niña.

- Terry se encargara de darle apoyo, y Candy es una chicas fuerte debo confesar que su reacción después de todo lo que le confesé fue algo… que no esperaba – Richard se acercó al taxi que lo esperaba y abrió la puerta para Eleanor luego ingreso él.

Ella asintió y tomo su mano. – Pronto dejaremos todos esto atrás y seremos de nuevo una familia feliz.

Richard le tomo la mano y se le beso los nudillos. – Es lo que mas deseo en el mundo.

Candy se recostó en uno de los bancos de concreto mirando como la noche se hacia mas oscura, los faros de las esquinas del jardín empezaron a prenderse iluminando el lugar, la noche estaba fresca, respiro profundamente llevándose el olor de las flores del jardín y de la humedad de la tierra, cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, había meditado durante segundos, tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo sucedido con su padre, los había extrañado solo quería una respuesta pero esa nunca la obtendría, una respuesta a su pregunta ¿Por qué lo hizo? Pero ya eso no importaba, lo hecho, hecho estaba, solo esperaba que el tiempo pudiera curar sus heridas. Se puso de pies y se acomodó el cabello era hora de continuar viendo hacia adelante, no mas recordando el pasado ni menos lo que sucedió.

Terry estaba sentado en el sofá que había dispuesto para aquellos familiares que deseaban quedarse con él por la noche, su mirada iba de la ventana hacia la puerta, preguntándose cuando Candy volvería ya eran las nueve de la noche, si se había ido su deber fue avisarle estaba molestamente preocupado porque no sabia nada de ella.

Candy abrió la puerta observando primero hacia la cama su ceño se frunció al no ve a Terry ahí.

- ¿Donde estabas? – la voz molesta de Terry la sobresalto.

Se puso una mano en el corazón. – Me asustaste, ese lado esta un poco oscuro mi vista aun no se acostumbra a la oscuridad – dijo entrecerrando los ojos buscando la manera de verlo.

Él se puso de pies y se acercó a ella. – Ven – tomo su mano y la llevo al sofá donde estaba anteriormente.

Candy se sentó y se llevo las manos a la cara tallándose el rostro por el cansancio. – ¿Que te dijo el doctor?

- Cuéntame primero ¿que te pasa?

Ella frunció el ceño. – ¿Como sabes que me pasa algo?

Él se encogió de hombros. – Por tu expresión corporal, también el tono de tu voz, en pocas palabras siento la rigidez de tu cuerpo y un triste matiz en tu voz.

Candy sonrió tristemente. – Antes de venir aquí, me dije que dejaría de una vez por toda, lo malo atrás y continuaría disfrutando del presente, pero este dolor en el pecho – se apuntó. – No se va, me siento en cierto modo triste por lo que me acabo de enterara.

Terry la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo Candy con cuidado se recostó de él descanso la mejilla en su pecho y su mano apretando levemente su brazo derecho.

- De ¿que te enteraste? – le beso el cabello y al mismo tiempo le acaricia la cintura y la espalda.

- Se todo, mi padrino me confeso la triste realidad de lo que paso y pude confirmar que mi padre no era la persona que creí que era.

Terry la tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. – Lo siento, solo quiero que sepas una sola cosa Candy, estaré siempre contigo, no te dejare ir a ningún lado te protegeré y te amare, y vamos a salir de todo esto, viendo siempre hacia adelante y exorcizaremos todos esos fantasma. Viviremos el presente, el ahora, tú y yo. Y pensando en el futuro que nos espera juntos. Se lo que te debe doler eso, pero te juro por mi vida que no abra mas sufrimiento ni dolor para ti, yo me encargare de hacerte feliz.

Candy se le aguaron los ojos y lo beso tiernamente mientras las lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, Terry se las limpio y le beso cada mejilla, luego la nariz y por ultimo la frente, la volvió abrazar, la sostuvo meciéndola y reconfortándola, Candy no quería ir a ningún lado, solo quedarse entre los brazos de Terry, se ferro a él y suspiro profundamente cuanto lo amaba, él era su fuerza, su amor y su vida.

- Tengo un buena noticia – dijo Terry unos minutos después. – Me darán de alta, pasado mañana.

Ella se incorporo y sonrió alegremente. – Eso es una excelente noticia, imagino lo feliz que debe estar tu corazón.

- Mi corazón siempre ha estado feliz porque te tienen a ti, pero no niego que se siente lleno de júbilo por eso, por fin dejare estas cuatro paredes.

Candy se acerca a su rostro, le roso los labios con los de ella y luego tomo su labio inferior y lo jalo con cuidado – Te amo… Oh – exclamo acodándose de algo. – Y ¿los puntos de la herida?

- Ah eso – hizo una señal con la mano de desinterés. – Mañana me lo quitaran, el doctor la estuvo chequeando y esta sana.

- Me alegro – se puso de pies. – Ya vuelvo tengo que ir al baño – Le lanzo un beso en los aires antes de entrar al baño.

Unos minutos después salía consiguiendo a Terry en la ventana, ella no se cansaba de ver a ese hombre, era tan hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera, se acercó a él y lo rodeo por la cintura dándole un beso en la espalda.

- ¿Que tanto miras por la ventana? – pregunto.

Él se volteo a ella y la tomo de la barbilla besándola primero tierno luego apasionadamente, mientras sus manos bajaban desde la cintura hasta sus nalgas y las acuno en sus manos, Candy jadeo en sus boca, la cabeza le daba vuelta, cuando había extrañado estar con él de esta manera, lo deseaba y la sensación en su bajo vientre se lo confirmaba.

- No lo se – dijo una vez que soltó sus labios. – Ese jardín es hermoso y en cierto modo me inspira paz, ven – le tendió la mano y ella no se la rechazo lo siguió hasta el sofá donde Terry se sentó y la atrajo hacia él, Candy cayo a ahorcajada en su regazo.

Él le tomo la cara con ambas manos besándola una vez más, luego con el pulgar le recorrió el labio superior. – Te deseo Candy, necesito hacerte el amor, déjame amarte.

Ella trago grueso y asintió. – También te deseo, hazme el amor Terry – se fundieron en un beso apasionado donde solo sus lenguas hablaban.

Terry se apartó de su boca dejándole una reguera de besos desde la barbilla y mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello y hombros, Candy inclino el cuello para darle mas acceso mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de Terry y gemía con ojos cerrado perdiéndose en la agradable sensación de la lengua y los besos de Terry en su cuello.

- Te…rry – jadeo.

Terry tomo el lóbulo de la su oreja después de chuparlo lo tomo entre sus dientes y se lo jalo con delicadeza ella volvió a gemir y a retorcerse en su regazo sintiendo cada vez mas su erección.

- Te deseo Candy hueles tan bien – suspiro por su cuello cerca de su cabello – Ponte de pies un momento.

Candy lo hizo sentía sus piernas como gelatinas, Terry también se puso de pies besándola ardientemente, ella gimió aferrándose a sus bíceps, él tomo su muslo y lo levanto para que lo rodeara con una sola pierna mientras subía lentamente por su muslo acariciando con su ágil mano y con la otra libre apartaba el tirante del vestido y se concentraba en mordisquear y besar su hombro.

- No te lo había dicho – dijo besando su hombro una y otra vez. – Pero este vestido se te ve muy bien y me facilita aun mas las cosas – su mano siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la ropa interior acariciando su sexo por encima de la prenda con su pulgar. Candy hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió profundamente perdiéndose en la exquisita sensación de su pulgar masajeando su sexo, le clavando las uñas en la carne de sus brazos.

Terry gimió al sentir la humedad en la ropa interior la aparto a un lado para tener mejor contacto con su carne.

Candy jadeo al sentirlo sin barrera su pulgar daba círculos en su carne erecta mientras introducía otro dedo en su interior.

- Ah…Terry – gimió de nuevo mordiéndose el labio.

Él siguió su divina tortura mientras escuchaba los ronroneos, jadeos y gemidos de Candy sabia que estaba apunto de venirse y empezó a mover sus dedos aun más en un ritmo que la estaba enloqueciendo, ella grito su nombre y convulsiono en sus brazos en un arrollador orgasmo.

Terry la sostuvo sonriendo pícaramente y la beso en los labios, ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados, sus piernas estaban débiles y cada miembro de su cuerpo soñoliento por el intenso éxtasis.

Cuando volvió al presente estaba sentada de nuevo en el regazo de Terry encontrándose de nuevo en el sofá.

- Te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez después de un orgasmo – le dijo con picardía.

Candy se sonrojo y lo beso para ocultar su vergüenza. Ella intento apartarse pero Terry la aferro de la nunca y la espalda haciendo el beso aun mas profundo. Terry se separo de ella y la miro con un brillo intenso en sus ojos coloco ambas manos a cada lado de su muslo pero no las movió, observando la hermosura de su piel y su rostro.

- Hazme el amor Terry – le susurro acunando con ambas manos sus mejillas le beso el cuello y empezó a subirle la camiseta que se había puesto después que hablo con su medico.

Terry alzo los brazos para que ella la sacara por encima de sus brazos y cabeza, una vez que se la quito la olio. – Huele delicioso, a ti – la aventó aun lado del mueble, luego empezó acariciar su garganta y cuello con la nariz. – Pero usted huele aun mejor – paso su lengua y escucho un ronco gemido proveniente de Terry que dejo sus muslos para acariciar sus brazos luego sus caderas y poco a poco subió hasta tomar entre sus manos sus senos.

Candy gimió y con ansias tomo su boca para devorarla intensamente en un beso apasionado donde los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo por la descarga eléctrica, sus lenguas penetrando en la boca de cada uno, Candy tomo su cabello y con las uñas acaricio su cuero cabelludo haciendo con eso que Terry gruñera de placer. Él paso sus manos por su espalda para dar con el cierre del vestido mientras seguía perdiéndose en el beso con Candy, bajo el cierre y le vestido se abrió como una flor revelando los senos de Candy libre de sostén.

Rompió el beso para admira su belleza, con sus nudillos empezó a recorrer desde su garganta hasta descender lentamente por entre sus senos sin perder contacto con los ojos de Candy que lo miraba llena de deseos, ella lanzo un gemido de lamento y placer al sentir las manos de Terry masajeando sus pechos, el contacto de su carne y la de ella era tan exquisita la llenaba de escalofríos y hacia que sus pezones se pusieran aun mas erectos.

- Son tan hermosos, esta hechos solo para mis manos – su voz era ronca y sensual.

Ella gimió en aprobación y se movió para sentir la fiera erección de Terry debajo de su pantalón de chándal eso la éxito aun mas, se inclino hasta rosar sus labios con los de Terry, saco su lengua y lamio el labio inferior de él luego lo jalo levente, Terry gimió. Él soltó uno de sus senos y la coloco en su espalda inclinándola mas cerca de él hasta que sus senos quedaron a escasos centímetros de su cara, Terry cerro los ojos y aspiro su aroma, paso su nariz entre los senos de Candy inundándose en su aroma a mujer, Candy seguía retorciéndose y gimiendo su nombre.

- Vas a tener que ser un poco mas silenciosa sino quieres que los pacientes vecinos se enteren y luego llamen a la enfermera y si las enfermeras vienen me pondré muy, muy furioso – dijo mirándola a los ojos. Candy había hecho mucho ruido y a estas alturas estaba seguro que los pacientes ya sabían lo que en esa habitación sucedía y sino entonces estaban a punto de enterarse.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió. Terry sonrió y siguió pasando su nariz por la areola de sus senos hasta que estos se arrugaron más. – Tu olor es adictivo me encanta – su nariz hizo circulo en su pezón este se alzó invitándolo a saboréalo, él subió la mirada hacia Candy que se encontraba ansiosa, sin apartar los ojos de ella saco su ágil lengua y la paso por su pezón humedeciéndolo, luego lo soplo. Candy volvió a gemir por la sensación que sintió, sus pezones dolían y nunca los había visto tan erectos en su vida, Terry lo metió a la boca chupándolo y saboreándolo como un niño hambriento.

- Oh por Dios Terry – Candy se inclino para morder su hombro y así reprimir el fuerte gemido que quería escapar de su garganta por la divina tortura que estaba recibiendo en sus pezones, mientras que Terry por otro lado se sentía como un niño cuando juega con su juguete favorito, su lengua, boca y dientes torturaba el seno izquierdo, su dedo pulgar e índice torturaban el derecho. Como había extrañado esto, a Candy, su Candy, su cuerpo cuando reaccionaba a sus caricias y como decía su nombre entre gemidos de placer.

Terry se apartó de sus pezones y luego busco su boca y la beso en un beso hambriento lleno de deseo volvió a subir su mano por el muslo a medida que subía el vestido también lo hacia quedando arrugado alrededor de la cintura de Candy, Terry en un movimiento ágil rompió la ropa interior de Candy. Ella jadeo y parpadeo al ver como Terry en una sonrisa maliciosa le enseñaba la prenda rota.

- Incorporarte un segundo en tus rodillas – dijo él.

Ella lo hizo con la respiración entre cortada observando a Terry lanzar su ropa interior rota aun lado y luego empezaba a desatar los cordones del pantalón de chándal.

Ella le sujeto las manos. – Déjame hacerlo – le susurro, Terry le sonrió y aparto las manos.

Candy se mordió el labio y con sus delicados dedos empezó a desatar el nudo, rosando levemente la erección de él que respiro entre dientes. Cuando estuvo desatado, él se los bajo a toda prisa revelando la rigidez y la imponente erección, Candy contuvo la respiración pudo observar que él no llevaba ropa interior, sus manos picaba por tomarlo. Terry podía leer su expresión sabia lo que Candy en ese momento desea así que le tomo las manos y la llevo a su erección.

- Siente como me tienes – jadeo al sentir como Candy lo apretaba con fuerza su mano empezó a subir y bajar por su erección.

Ella admiraba el semblante de Terry que cerro los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia tras, ella sonrió al percibir como Terry se descontrolaba con su tacto. Su pene se hacia cada vez mas duro en su mano, se lamio los labios.

- Suficiente – le tomo las manos y se las besos. – Te necesito Candy – soltó sus manos y le tomo de ambas caderas ayudándola a descender poco a poco, los dos gimieron y jadearon al sentir la compenetración de sus cuerpos.

- Como te había extrañado… todo, todo de ti – la trajo hacia él y la beso al mismo tiempo que empezaba a moverse debajo de ella, ayudándola también a empezar el ritmo. Terry la beso para acallar los gemidos de Candy, ella lo tomo de los hombros como punto de apoyo para subir ya bajar a su encuentro la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella era exquisita, por unos segundos se olvido de que se encontraban en la habitación de un hospital rodeados de enfermeras y pacientes, de pronto de solo imaginar que en cualquier momento podían entrar y encontrarlo la excito aun mas enviándola al borde del orgasmo. Ella empezó a moverse más deprisa haciendo la penetración mas profunda.

- Dios Candy – Terry tenia los dientes apretados llevo su pulgar a su sexo donde empezó a masajearlo en circulo.

Candy le clavo las uñas en los hombros mientras Terry embestía y con su pulgar masajeaba su sexo. Ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cabalgándolo y gimió el nombre de Terry, mientras se venia a su alrededor, Terry la tomo de las caderas con fuerza para no perder el control mientras se mordía el labio inferior embistiéndola una, dos y tres veces hasta que también se clavo profundo dentro de ella vaciando su semilla en lo mas profundo de su ser, Candy cayo en su pecho como un muñeco porfiado con la respiración entrecortada, Terry le acariciaba la espalda y su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerzas.

- Te amo – dijo Candy con la cara oculta en su cuello bañado de sudor.

- También de amo mi vida – le dio un beso en el hombro.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, hasta que Candy poco a poco fue subiendo su rostro para quedar a escasos centímetro del rostro de él, lo miro a los ojos.

Terry sonrió y le beso los labios hinchados por los besos y la pasión dada, Candy se bajo lentamente de su regazo hasta que Terry salió por completo de ella y de pronto percibió un sentimiento de perdida.

- Voy al baño – balbuceo y se metió al baño.

Cuando salió Terry estaba recostado del marco de la puerta. – ¿Todo bien?

- Claro que si – le tomo la mejilla entre sus manos y lo beso castamente. – Solo que… - se sonrojo.

- ¿Que? – Frunció el ceño.

- Cuando saliste de mi… percibí un sentimiento de perdida que… que no me gusto. Pero no de esa manera que crees, simplemente creo que te voy a perder.

Él la estrecho entre sus brazos descansando la barbilla en su cabeza. – Eso se puede solucionar, en dos minutos estoy firme y dispuesto.

- ¡Terry! – chillo con vergüenza.

- Solo bromeo, no voy a ir a ningún lado, ya hemos hablado de eso – le beso la cabeza. – Espérame en el sofá ahorita vuelvo – la soltó y se metió al baño.

Cuando salió Candy se encontraba sentada en el sofá, él se sentó a su lado luego la tumbo y Terry se tumbo a su lado quedado ambos de frente al otro, le coloco su brazo como almohada para que Candy apoyara la cabeza.

Ella empezó a mover su dedo índice por el pecho de él. – ¿Como te sientes de la herida?

- Bien ni me acordaba que tenia una – dijo en tono divertido.

Ella sonrió. – Que bueno solo espero que no te duele por el desgastamiento físico de esta noche.

- No te preocupes, que si duele bien valdrá la pena – dijo con picardía.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras Candy continuaba haciendo circulo en su pecho con el dedo indicie.

- No te lo había dicho pero mi padre sabe lo nuestro y lo que me sorprendió fue su reacción, pensé que iba a reaccionar violentamente.

Candy detuvo el dedo y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. – Yo se lo conté

El hizo una mueca con la boca. – ¿Como?

- El día que estabas dormido después de la operación estaba desesperada así que le pedí que me llevara a verte, una vez que estuve ahí contigo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y deje salir todo lo que sentía, bueno tu lo escuchaste, pero lo que no sabia era que mi padrino también lo escucho.

- Vaya – dijo con asombro. – Y ¿que te dijo?

Ella le relato lo que breve de lo que habían hablado y las preguntas que le había hecho con respetos a su relación y sentimientos.

- Eso mismo me pregunto esta mañana antes de partir, ahora entiendo todo. Mamá también lo sabe, en cierto modo todo esto me hace feliz.

- A mi también, pero me gustaría saber ¿que le respondiste a mi padrino?

- Le respondí que te amaba todo lo que le dije no fue mentira, creo que en cierto modo se fue feliz. Mi madre me pregunto lo mismo hace unos días.

- Así ¿que todos están consiente de nuestro amor?

- Por supuesto… bueno Dylan aun no lo sabe es algo que hablare con él en cuanto pueda.

Candy asintió. – Espero que me acepte.

- Él ya te acepto Candy, mi hijo te adora tanto como te adora su padre.

- Tengo que contarte otra cosa, Candy le comento la conversación que había tenido con Erianth hace unos días atrás, aunque Terry le reprocho no a vérselo contado ese mismo día de su conversación, su enojo paso a ser uno de desconcierto cuando le rebelaron el verdadero nombre de Erianth su ojos se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa, hablaron un rato mas hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá abrazados.

Candy se despertó sobresaltada su cuerpo dolía especialmente su brazo que estaba presionado con su propio peso, miro a Terry que estaba dormido, su mano descansaba en su seno y eso la hizo sonreír, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, ella poco a poco se apartó de él, quito su mano con delicadeza colocándola aun lado, cuando estuvo libre de las piernas de Terry suspiro, fue a su cartera que estaba aun lado del sofá y saco su celular eran las cinco y media de la mañana, se metió al baño corriendo cuando salió encontró a Terry murmurando entre sueños y con el ceño fruncido parecía un niño peleando solo. Con cuidado se acercó a él después de acariciar su nariz con la suya le fue dejando besos por todas partes.

Terry abrió los ojos, luego empezó parpadear desconcertado y cuando su vista se aclaro sonrió, le acaricio la mejilla suave a Candy.

- Buenos días ¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?

- Buenos días, son las seis de la mañana, hermoso – le dio un casto beso.

Terry se incorporo de golpe arrugando el rostro y llevándose la mano a la herida por el pinchazo que sintió.

- Por el amor de dios ten cuidado – Candy le frunció el ceño y se inclino a revísalo.

- Estoy bien, solo pincho un poco.

- Bien, es hora de pasarte a la cama, la enfermera puede venir en cualquier momento y no es muy conveniente encontrarte ahí – le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Terry resoplo. – Esta bien mamá.

Candy recogió la camisa de Terry y se la lanzo para que se la pusiera de nuevo, luego se encontró con su ropa interior que yacía en el piso aun lado del sofá le tomo y se la enseño a Terry mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No lo puedo creer – fingió horror.

- ¿Te estas quejando? – pregunto ocultado su diversión.

- Debería, ya que me rompiste una ropa interior de diseñador una que me regalo mi tía Eleanor.

Él se encogió de hombros con desinterés. – Anoche no te importo que fuera de diseñador – dijo con arrogancia maliciosa.

Ella se sonrojo. – No puedo contigo, eres imposible.

- Oh no señorita, no se ponga con eso a estas alturas no después de lo bien que la pasamos anoche, mírame – se señalo así mismo con un gesto de la mano. – Hoy me siento mas feliz y menos hosco gracias a ti – le guiño el ojo.

Candy sonrió llena de júbilo, se acercó a él y le beso los labios. – Te amo, te amo, no me canso de decirlo.

- Yo también te amo – le tomo un riso del cabello y se lo jalo viendo como se estiraba y se enrollaba de nuevo cuando lo soltaba.

- Mira – Candy se subió el vestido de lado para que viera que se había puesto y bóxer suyo.

Él sonrió de medio lado. – No vi nada, puedes mostrarlo mejor.

- Oh Terry, basta por hoy en cualquier momento alguien puede entrar por esa puerta. – se alejó de él y siguió acomodando la habitación.

- Me importa una mierda quien entre por esa puerta – frunció el ceño ligeramente y rio. – ¿Husmeaste en mi maleta?

- Así es tenia que encontrar algo que ponerme, no podía andar por ahí sin ropa interior.

- Hiciste bien, no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que te paseas por el hospital solo con ese vestido tan sexy y sin tus pantaletas – Terry le dedico una mirada lasciva de pies a cabeza que la sonrojo.

Un torque a la puerta interrumpió la conversación que ya los empezaba a excitar nuevamente, Candy oculto rápidamente su prenda rota con cara sonrojada. Mientras Terry de mala gana le daba acceso a quien fuera que los estuviera interrumpiendo.

Eleanor con una sonrisa entraba a la habitación y detrás de ella la enfermera odiosa de Terry.

- Buenos días ¿como amanecen? – Pregunto Eleanor.

- De Maravilla – dijeron al unísono y por su compenetración sonrieron como tontos.

La enfermera sonrió por lo bajo en complicidad. – Es hora de su baño matutino.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Terry. – Llevo días aseándome solo, porque rayo ¿quiere usted bañarme? A caso se ha vuelto loca – la observo molesto.

La enfermera, Eleanor y Candy trataron de ocultara sus sonrisas llena de diversión.

- Cariño, la enfermera bromea, solo viene a revisar tu herida – dijo Eleanor tratando de no reír pero fallando en el intento.

Terry frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. – Muy chistosa – fulmino a la enfermera con la mirada y luego también a Candy a su madre por burlarse.

- El día que se vaya me va a extrañar – la mujer se puso a un lado de él examinándolo.

Terry bufo y observo todos sus movimientos, la estudio unos segundos, era una mujer morena, bajita, calculo que tenia la edad de su madre, su cabello cortado en capas entre negro y canoso que no le quedaba mal y su rostro serio pero con un dejo de diversión, su nariz eran pequeña pero chata y sus labios un poco gruesos.

- Listo – dijo la enfermera. – El doctor vendrá al medio día a quitar los puntos, y tu desayuno viene en camino – sonrió – Que pasen buen día – salió.

- No entiendo ¿porque te cae mal? es agradable – dijo Eleanor acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Como amaneces?

Terry cambio la expresión al observar a Candy con un brillo en su mirada y sonrió de medio lado en esa sonrisa que deja a la imaginación muchas cosas perversas. Candy se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

- Bien mamá, mejor no puedo estar ya que mi noche fue… - divago por la habitación. – Mmm te explico…

Candy tosió. – Creo que lo que quiere decir Terry es que logro dormir bien, como un Bebe.

Eleanor le sonrió a ambos. – Me alegra cielo – se separo de él y se acercó a Candy. – Ten, he traído café y panecitos de canela están recién horneados.

Candy tomo la bolsa y la abrió el olor a canela inundo la habitación. – Huele rico, gracias.

- Yo quiero – dijo Terry observando la bolsa que Candy tenia entre sus manos. – Tengo días que no como nada de esas cosas.

Candy se acercó a él y le dio uno. – Ya que estas recuperado uno no te hará mal.

Él abrió la boca y Candy se lo acerco, dándole un buen mordisco sin apartar los ojos de ella luego paso la lengua por la boca para recoger las migajas, Candy trago grueso porque todo eso le resultaba tan erótico.

- Dios – gimió mientras masticaba, Eleanor sonrió por su exageración.

Candy termino compartiendo los panecitos con Terry, el café sino porque estaba prohibido, una vez que termino salió de la habitación dejándolos a solas a madre e hijo, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción donde se encontró a una mujer de cabello castaños preguntado por Terry, Candy no lo podía creer a pesar de los años que tenia sin verla sabia quien era, su cabello y su voz no habían cambiando mucho, camino para estar mas cerca.

- ¿Eliza? – pregunto a un con duda.

Esta se volvió hacia ella enarcando una ceja con desdén, mientras la recorría de pies cabeza. Cuando por fin la miro a los ojos destello algo perverso en ellos. Candy trago y le de volvió la mirada.

**CONTINUARA…**

Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad por todos sus comentarios y poyo a la historia que esta echa exclusivamente para divertirlas y entretenerlas, no me caso de darles gracias por todo, especialmente por estar aquí siempre… Un abrazo grande y besos para cada una de ustedes que me LEEN.


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPITULO 47**

- ¿Que demonios haces tú aquí? – pregunto Eliza con ceño fruncido mientras se cruza de brazos.

Candy recostó la cadera de la pared y la miro de arriba abajo. – Eso mismo pregunto yo, no crees ¿que es muy temprano para hacer visitas?

- A ti que te importa, vine a ver a Terry y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que lo haga.

- Me importa porque Terry es mi familia y sigo sin entender ¿que haces aquí? yo que sepa Terry y tú nunca tuvieron una amistad, ¿de donde lo conoces?

Eliza echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. – Dios no puedo creerlo, acaso Terry no te ha contado toda la historia completa, seguro que te conto lo que mas le convenía – Eliza se descruzo de brazos y camino hasta sentarse en uno de los asientos que se encontraba en la sala de espera.

- A que te refieres Candy se acercó a ella detallando cada gesto.

- Recuerdas a Margaret – hizo una señal con la mano. – Como no, si fue el amor de Terry – suspiro. – El pobre no pudo superar su muerte sufrió tanto porque de verdad la amo – observo a Candy que esta la veía con ceño fruncido y sonrió para sus adentros al ver como sus palabras le empezaban a afectar. – En fin Margaret era la hermana menor de mi madre, Terry fue a nuestra casa a pedirnos ayuda para el cuidado del pequeño Dylan, después de su muerte mi madre y yo nos encargamos de su cuidado, nuestra amistad con el paso del tiempo se hizo mas estrecha hasta que…

- ¿Que? Termina de hablar.

Eliza sonrío. – Vaya estas ansiosa, déjame decirte que lo que te voy a contar no te va a gustar nadita, pero allá tú, Terry y yo empezamos a tener un romance, nos convertimos en amantes, yo cuidaba de su hijo y de él por supuesto, eso duro unos años hasta que él decidió volver a América.

- Y piensas que voy a creer todas esas mentiras.

- Si no quieres creerlas es tu problema, yo cumplí con decírtelo – se puso de pies. – Voy a ver a Terry necesito saber que esta bien y saber si lo nuestro aun sigue.

Candy se paro en medio. – No vas a ver a Terry ¿entendiste? y lo tuyo con él no va a seguir a ningún lado porque Terry y yo estamos juntos, y no voy a permitir que vengas a echar a perder nuestras vidas con tus cizañas y mentiras, no te quiero cercar de él, todo lo que tocas lo daña con tu veneno, gracias a Dios Anthony esta de pies y mas feliz que nunca.

Eliza paso de molesta a sorprendida. – ¿Anthony? – frunció el ceño recordando lo que sucedió. – Que estas queriendo decir ¿que tuve la culpa de lo que le sucedió?

Candy se encogió de hombros. – De ti se puede creer cualquier cosa y esperarlas también, pero te lo advierto Eliza, no soy la misma de antes, estoy dispuesta a sacar mis garras y defender lo que es mio, mantente alejada de Terry y de Dylan y es mejor que te vayas sino quieres que llame a seguridad para que te echen de aquí.

- Quien te crees que eres maldita estúpida – siseo con rabia. – Esto no me va a impedir seguir viendo a Terry y a Dylan recuerda que somos familias, tendrás que vivir con eso – sonrío con malicia.

Candy la reto con la mirada. – Eso lo veremos.

- Ojala te hubiesen matado en ese secuestro, no sabes el gusto que sentí cuando aquel hombre te llevaba acuestas.

Candy dio un paso hacia atrás como si esas palabras la hubiesen golpeado sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

Eliza sonrío maliciosamente. – Estuve ahí esperando a que llegaras para hablar contigo, te iba a contar todo lo que acabaste de escuchar hoy, cuando ese hombre se me adelanto, me puse tan feliz. Pero ahora verte aquí – su mirada cambio. – Me enfurece, pero una cosa si te digo Candy no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados – Eliza la empujo y como fiera salió del hospital maldiciendo.

Candy se quedo ahí de pies pensando en todo lo que Eliza le había dicho, se sentó en el banco que Eliza había ocupado y oculto la cara entra las manos.

- Candy – Eleanor después de unos minutos la consiguió sentada en la misma posición. – ¿Ocurre algo?

Candy se inclino hacia atrás y se paso las manos por el cabello. – Si estoy bien, solo tengo un dolor de cabeza ¿se puede quedar con Terry? necesito ir a casa y recostarme un rato.

Eleanor asintió. – Claro que si cariño pero…

Candy se puso de pies y le dio una sonrisa sin ganas. – Le dice a Terry que si mañana estoy mejor vengo por él para irnos.

Eleanor frunció el ceño y la observo salir del hospital, algo no andaba bien y aparte no se quiso despedir de Terry, que sucedió mientras ella se encontraba con Terry, no sabia pero hablaría con Terry para que le preguntara.

Terry frunció el ceño cuando vio de nuevo a Eleanor entrando a su habitación. – ¿Que paso? y Candy ¿donde estas?

- Se fue, tenia dolor de cabeza y quería recostarse un rato.

- Y porque no vino a decírmelo y a despedirse – había reproche y preocupación en su voz. – ¿Estaba muy mal?

- Bueno, estaba un poco pálida no se Terry también se veía desconcertada y triste.

Terry maldijo por lo bajo. – ¿Y aun así la dejaste ir? por Dios mama.

- Terry pero Candy a veces se cierra, me dejo ahí de pies sin decirme nada mas, ¿que querías? que la hostigara con pregunta tras preguntas.

Él resoplo y se paso una mano por el cabello desordenado. – Dame tu celular llamare al departamento quiero saber como esta.

Eleanor saco el celular de su cartera y se lo entrego, Terry le pidio el numero del departamento, luego que Eleanor se lo dio, marco y espero.

Luisa contesto enseguida, Terry pregunto si Candy ya había llegado, Luisa le platico que no dijo mucho que solo era un dolor de cabeza lo que tenia y que en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo, que ella la había preparado un Té y le había dado una aspirina, Terry le pidió que por favor cuando despertara le dijera que lo llamara al celular de Eleanor para saber como se encontraba.

Eleanor recibió su celular de vuelta y Terry le pidió estar atenta por si Candy lo llamaba, le comento que en ese momento se encontraba dormida, pero eso no dejaba de preocuparlo.

- Se me olvidaba decirte – dijo Eleanor. – Tu padre dispuso el Jet para tu comodidad así que estará aquí mañana a primera hora para llevarnos de regreso a Nueva York.

Terry se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada más.

…..

Candy se despertó unas horas después, el dolor de cabeza que había tenido seso gracias a la aspirina que Luisa le dio, salió de la cama e ingreso al baño luego de asearse salió rumbo a la cocina donde se encontraba Luisa preparando la cena.

- Hola ¿que hora es? – tomo asiento en el taburete cerca de la encimera.

- Hola mi niña – le sonrío y observo el reloj de su muñeca. – Ya son las cinco de la tarde ¿como te sientes?

- Dormí mucho – dijo con asombro. – Estoy mejor, gracias ¿que cenaremos? Huele rico.

- Pollo salteado con verduras y pasta – Luisa dejo de remover el pollo con la paleta de madera para observar a Candy. – Terry llamo, me dijo que en cuanto despertaras lo llamaras al celular de la señora Eleanor.

Candy frunció el ceño. – No, no lo voy a llamar, lo veré mañana. No se porque tanta preocupación por un dolor de cabeza – dijo de mal humor.

- Porque presiento que ese malestar es a causa de Terry – Luisa destapo la hoya donde estaba el agua hirviendo vertió la pasta la removió para que no se pegara.

Candy estudio sus movimientos mientras jugaba con una mandarían que tomo del frutero. – No, por supuesto que no – mintió.

- Hay Candy no finjas, Eleanor me conto lo que entre Terry y tú pasa, eso lo venia venir, se aman desde siempre, pero no confías en mi, ya no – dijo con tristeza.

Candy dejo de jugar con la mandarina y se sintió mal por ella. – Lo siento, es que he estado en una burbuja con Terry donde solo somos nosotros, sé que suena egoísta, pero así es el amor, no te lo comente no porque no te tenga confianza, sino porque no lo pensé, se me olvido, no quiero que te sientas mal por eso Luisa, eres como una madre para mi siempre has estado conmigo.

- Lo entiendo mi niña – le tomo la mano y se la apretó levemente. – Pero porque no me cuentas lo que ocurre.

- No es nada grave, de verdad – Candy no quería agobiarla con sus problemas personales ya que era algo que tenia que resolver solo con Terry. – Me sentía mal con dolor de cabeza y estaba de mal humor.

Luisa asintió – Candy si lo que te tiene así es Terry lo mejor que tienes que hacer es hablarlo con él, resuelvan sus cosas, no lo evadas – le guiño el ojo y siguió meneando el pollo y echándole ingredientes para condimentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Candy llego al hospital eran entrada las diez de la mañana Eleanor la había llamado para infórmale que a Terry le daban de alta a las once pero antes tenia que ser chequeado por el doctor.

Candy entro a la habitación encontrado a Terry de pies arreglando su maleta, tenia el ceño fruncido como si estuviera pensado en algo que lo preocupaba.

- Hola, buenos días – Candy se paro a su lado. – Luisa me informo que el Jet de mi padrino estará aquí para llevarnos a Nueva York.

Terry la observo con ceño frunció y echo de mala gana la ropa dentro de la maleta. – Se puede saber ¿que paso contigo ayer? te llame pero estabas durmiendo ¿recibiste mi recado?

Candy observo la maleta y luego a él. – Si pero no te llame porque no estaba de humor – se sincero.

- Y por lo visto hoy tampoco lo estas – Terry se movió hacia el baño y tomo sus cosas personales.

- No estoy aquí para escuchar tus reproches – se puso las manos en la cintura.

Terry la miro furioso y echo las cosas dentro de la maleta. – Estaba preocupado por ti, mi mamá me dijo que estabas pálida y con dolor de cabeza, pensé que algo mas pasaba. Te llame y deje un recato, fuiste incapaz de llamarme de vuelta, ¿te costaba mucho?

- Ya basta Terry, deja de ser tan paranoico, pero sobre todo tan dramático ¿te preocupas por un simple dolor de cabeza?

Terry cerró la maleta y luego la coloco en el piso ruidosamente mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. – ¿Paranoico y dramático? Me preocupo por ti maldita sea eso que llamas un simple dolor de cabeza puede convertirse en algo mas grave, no sé que demonios pasa contigo hoy, pero si no quieres estar aquí, es mejor que te vayas – señalo la puerta. – Nadie te obligo a venir, puedes esperara en el Jet junto a los demás – le dio la espalda y empezó a arreglar la cama.

Candy abrió la boca de sorpresa. – ¿Me estas corriendo?

- Es mejor para ambos Candy, tú no estas de humor y yo realmente estoy muy enfadado, si no quieres que esto se ponga peor, vete.

Candy parpadeo conteniendo las ganas de llorar, se dio media vuelta y salió lanzando la puerta detrás de ella.

Eleanor que venia entrando observo a Terry con las manos en las caderas y con su cuerpo tenso observando a la nada.

- ¿Que sucedió? Candy salió que casi se lleva a la gente por delante no quiso ni hablarme.

- Ya Eleanor déjalo, basta te tanta preguntadera ¿quieres? Estoy harto, déjame solo y vete con Candy al Jet yo las alcanzo.

Eleanor negó. – Lo siento, no voy a meterme mas en tu vida, pero no puedo dejarte aquí…

- Te he dicho que te vayas – Terry le dio una mirada furiosa. – No estoy invalido bien puedo tomar el taxi o los dos gorilas que mi padre puso como guardaespaldas me pueden llevar – gruño.

Eleanor resoplo. –Sabes que, has lo que quieras – salió también molesta.

Después que el doctor lo chequera, le pidiera seguir al pie de la letra sus indicaciones y mantener reposo por unos días mas, Terry por fin estaba de buen animo cuando salió del hospital cargando su maleta. A pesar de la discusión con Candy, podía decir que se sentía bien y animado para enfrentarse a lo que viniera, ya no tenia que estar ahí mas, se le escapo una fugas sonrisa al recordar a la enfermera odiosa que riendo le pidió disculpa por su comportamiento que no había resentimientos ya que así trataba a todos sus pacientes y mas cuando estos eran tan arrogantes como él, Terry con ironías le había dado las gracias por el cumplido, pero eso no terminaba ahí, la enfermera lo había dejando anonadado al darle un pequeño recuerdo, era un carrito de madera que era del tamaño de un llavero, Terry lo recibió y rio mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo, se despidió de ella como todo un caballero y no solo le volvió a dar las gracias por el obsequio sino por su constante fastidio pero ocupándose de él como enfermera que era.

…

Candy había subido al Jet donde Eleanor y Luisa la estaban esperando, le dio su equipaje a la asistente de vuelo la misma que se ocuparía de ellos durante el vuelo, se sentó cerca de Luisa con una cara de pocos amigos. Luisa intercambio una mirada con Eleanor ya que las dos habían quedado en no mencionarles nada a ninguno de los dos y mantenerse al margen, que ellos mismo tarde o temprano resolverían sus problemas.

Habían pasado una hora cuando Candy observo a Terry ingresar e intercambiar unas palabras con la asistente y la misma sonriendo con un poco de coquetería, Candy inmediatamente se puso roja de la furia y lo ignoro cuando él paso a su lado y se sentó a dos puesto mas atrás de ella, Candy suspiro y se recostó, mas tarde hablaría con él.

El vuelo se produjo en silencio nadie comento nada, solo hablaban lo necesario Eleanor le pregunto a Terry que le había dicho el doctor, este simplemente respondió que tenia que seguir con el reposo, no hacer actividades físicas que requirieran de mucha fuerza, Candy se mordió el labio y se sonrojo al recordar al actividad física de la otra noche.

Cuatros horas después se encontraban en el ascensor privado de Terry, ya que Richard les pidió a todos encontrarse en el pent-house de Terry ya que necesitaba hablar con ellos.

Terry entro a su departamento y todo estaba en penumbra, encendió las luces y luego se escucho una bulla.

- ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos los ahí presente.

Candy sonrió al ver que en la casa se encontraba Annie, Patty, Archie, Stear, Dylan, Enrieta, Lisbet, Michelle y Richard. Prácticamente todos sus amigos estaban ahí y ella sonriendo como boba de felicidad.

Terry sonriendo se acercó a Archie luego de chocar las manos se abrazaron, lo mismo hizo con Stear y beso a las mujeres en las mejillas.

- Papà – Dylan soltó a Candy para luego correr y abrazar a su padre

- Mi campeón –Terry lo alzo con una mueca por el pinchazo que sintió.

- Dylan y Terry – los reprendió a los dos. – Tu padre aun le duele la herida, Terry debes tener mas cuidado por favor.

- Estoy bien, solo fue un calambre – no bajo a su hijo de sus brazos y empezó a llenarlo de besos. – Te extrañe.

- Yo también papá mi abuela quería que viajara a verte pero no podía – dijo el niño con pesar.

-Ya lo se, no te preocupes por eso – después de darle un ultimo beso lo puso de nuevo en sus pies.

- Terry – Michelle se alejó de Annie y Candy que estaban en una plática entretenida para venir al encuentro con él. – Me alegro mucho saber que saliste de todo eso con bien.

Terry la abrazo. – Gracias, me siento mucho mejor, y ¿como van las cosas con tu padre?

Ella sonrió alegremente. – Bien, acepto a mi novio y todo gracias a ti, me conto que hablaste con él y lo convenciste ahora simplemente me deja ser feliz al lado del hombre que amo.

- Pues felicidades – Terry la abrazo una vez mas y le beso la mejilla.

Luego de platicar un rato más con ella la dejo para acercarse a Archie que se encontraba hablando con Stear y Richard, quien le resumía lo que había pasado. Terry asintió y en varias ocasiones y opinaba, pero su padre fue el que se llevo la conversación ya que se sentía orgulloso de sus dos hijos, porque Candy lo era.

Patty y Eleanor reían mientras llenaban las copas de champan para el brindis, la sala de la casa de Terry se lleno de risas y conversaciones, Eleanor los observo a todos y los vio tan felices y tranquilos, todos ellos habían planeado esto para recibir a Candy y a Terry, esta era su familia y le alegraba ver que poco a poco iban superando los problemas.

Eleanor le dio la bandeja a Lisbeth y a Enrita para que repartieran las bebidas, luego cada uno alzo su copa y brindaron, por el regreso de Candy y Terry, deseándole lo mejor a ambos, Dylan brindo con jugo de naranja y sonrió al chocar la copa con su papá que lo veía con orgullo y amor.

Terry después se acercó a Candy. – ¿Podemos hablar? – le susurro al odio.

Candy le sonrió a Annie. – Ya vuelvo.

Terry tomo su mano y la condujo por las escaleras al segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación, abrió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara, Candy miro alrededor, era una habitación hermosa , elegante y muy masculina, una gran cama de madera y de sabanas blancas y almohadones, pero lo que mas le encanto fue la vista del parque central park y las calles de Nueva York el ventanal cubría una pared entera desde el piso hasta el techo, había una mesita de noche con una lámpara, una biblioteca compartida con la mesa de la computadora donde solo descansaba una laptop, la silla que hacia juego con la biblioteca, un sofá de color crema con cojines a juegos, un closet inmenso que cubría la mitad de la pared, del otro lado una puerta que podía ser la que daba hacia el baño, Candy suspiro, nunca había estado en la habitación de Terry y le gustaba la decoración sencilla, digna de un hombre como él.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto aun de pies con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Si, es hermosa y la vista es impresionante – se acercó a la ventana donde las cortinas estaba abiertas a los lados para darle más elegancia.

Terry camino hacia su cama hasta sentarse en el borde de esta. – Cada mañana me levantaba con esa vista.

Candy suspiro y se volvió hacia él se cruzo de brazos. – ¿Porque no me dijiste que Eliza era familia de Margaret? – cambio la conversación drásticamente. – ¿porque me ocultaste eso?

Terry frunció el ceño con sorpresa. – No entiendo, como…

- Ella fue a verte al hospital cosa que me pareció extraño, y ahí fue cuando me conto todo, sabes lo que sentí enterarme por otro ¿verdad? Cuando debías ser tú quien me lo dijera – Había reproche y rabia en su voz. – Y a parte de eso me conto que ustedes mantenían una relación que no era precisamente fraternal – hablo con ironías.

- ¿No le creíste toda esa estupidez que te dijo? – Terry se puso de pies con ceño fruncido estaba tenso y la rabia se empezaba a apoderar de él. – Puras palabras dicha por una drogadicta, esa mujer lo que esta es loca, sabes ¿porque me involucre con esa gente? desde ahorita te digo, no fue por Dylan, porque ellas nunca se preocuparon en realidad por él, la única familia que Dylan tenia era yo – se apuntó. – Pero ellas como unos zamuros que son vinieron un día a mi a pedirme ayuda, yo no quería nada con ella, absolutamente nada, pero la mujer Sara estaba verdaderamente mal por la situación de Eliza, le dije que la ayudaría pero que me dejaran en paz ya que no quería nada de eso alrededor de mi hijo – hizo una pausa.

- ¿Que clase de ayuda? Y que era eso lo que no querías alrededor de Dylan?

- ¿A caso no escuchaste? Eliza es una drogadicta Candy.

Candy jadeo de horror. – ¿Cómo?…

- Si, la mujer se drogaba, no se si aun lo hace – se encogió de hombros. – Tampoco es que me interese, en fin ayude a su madre dándole dinero, luego pagando la clínica de rehabilitación donde permaneció mas o menos unos dos meses, porque ella mismo se dio de alta escapándose de ahí, nunca me intereso esa mujer, nunca. Así que todas esas estupideces que te dijo eran dichas por una drogadicta carente de sentido común. Claro que después que la ayude pensó que yo estaría interesado en ella como mujer, pero no, nunca le di la oportunidad de nada, eso la enfureció y cuando venia a visitar a Dylan sin permiso, le llenaba la cabeza a Dylan de cosas que el no merecía saber hasta incluso llego a inventar, por eso Dyaln se volvió tan rebelde y se escapaba de casa cada vez que podía.

Candy parpadeo con horror. – Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Pero ¿porque no decírmelo? Terry ¿no confías en mí? – había dolor en su voz.

- No, por supuesto que siempre confiaba en ti –se volvió a sentar y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. – Quizás porque tenia miedo a que me odiaras mas lo que ya me odiabas no quería volver a perderte si te contaba que estaba involucrado con esa jodida familia conocía de sobra que ella era tu enemiga desde el día del accidente de Anthony, te lo iba a contar pero no ahorita quería mas tiempo – subió la mirada triste hacia ella. – Perdóname. No me odies Candy. Juro que no tengo nada más que ocultarte todo esta dicho.

Candy miro la vulnerabilidad y la tristeza en su mirada y eso le partió el alma, amaba a ese hombre mas que a nada y no iba a dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie dudara de su amor.

Se acercó a él hasta quedar en medio de sus piernas acuno sus mejillas y le inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para que la mirara a los ojos.

- Escúchame bien Terry, nunca, nunca te he odiado, mi corazón siempre te amo, aquí – se apuntó el corazón. – Siempre hubo amor hacia a ti, si estuve enfurecida por un tiempo contigo pero eso fue todo y ya quedo atrás. Siempre pedía a Dios que estuvieras con bien, ahora estas aquí y nadie va a impedir ni menos va a poner en duda el amor que nos tenemos, te amo, simplemente quería que de una vez por toda me contaras lo que realmente paso en tu vida que no haya mas secretos entre nosotros, que dejemos esa carga atrás porque si seguimos cargando cosas de nuestro pasado nunca vamos a estar en paz. Dylan no es familia de esa gente, porque la familia siempre a estado unida por lo que me contaste ellas nunca se interesaron realmente en él siempre fuiste tú y ahora estamos Eleanor, Richard y yo en sus vidas como una verdadera familia y no vamos a irnos a ninguna parte, esta es la única familia que Dylan a va a tener… y tú – Candy se inclino y le beso castamente los labios. – Solo nosotros, nadie más.

Terry la rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y profundizo el beso él se acostó llevándose con él a Candy que interrumpió el beso para reír.

- Amo tu risa, siempre la he amado cuando te escuchaba reír me sentía feliz – Terry le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura.

- En cambio yo… Amo todo de ti – se inclino y acaricio su nariz con la de Terry.

Terry en un rápido movimiento le dio la vuelta quedando debajo de él y luego la beso, lento, dulce hasta que el beso cobro más intensidad y aumento.

- Siempre quise tenerte en mi casa – le volvió a besar castamente. – En mi cama y en mi habitación, ahora que te tengo aquí necesito hacerte el amor, amarte ¿me dejas? – su mirada brillo de deseo.

Candy cerró los ojos y tomo de su nuca bajándole la cabeza para posicionarse de sus labios y en el beso darle la respuesta que el pedía.

- Espera – interrumpió el beso de pronto. – Tenemos visitas, no, no podemos Terry.

Él sonrió maliciosamente. – Que me importa la visita, ellos se pueden atenderse solos y si no que se vayan.

- Terry – lo reprendió. – No seas así.

- Candy – se movió para que ella pudiera sentir la prueba de su excitación. – No me dejes así, te prometo que esto será rápido.

Candy jadeo al sentirlo moverse y la fricción con su jeans la empezaba a afectar, ella también lo deseaban. – Este bien.

Terry le dio un beso casto y se puso de pies con agilidad se agacho para quitarle las sandalias, luego le desabotono el pantalón le bajo el cierre y se los arrastro con la ropa interior hasta sacarlo de sus pies.

El paseo su mirada por sus piernas y se detuvo en su centro. – Te ves tan hermosa y en mi cama – le beso rápidamente luego desabotono el pantalón y bajo el cierre liberando su erección, observando como Candy se mordía el labio y lo miraba con deseo. Ese deseo que vio en sus ojos fue lo que hizo ponerlo a millón y excitarlo aun mas, sin perder tiempo le separo las piernas se subió a la cama, la beso profundamente nuevamente, y para no dejar caer todo su peso encima de ella puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara y poco a poco la penetraba, Candy soltó un gemido cuando se sintió llena de él. Terry empezó a moverse encima de ella, mientras debajo reguero de besos por su cuello y mejilla y le decía palabras dulces al odio, luego se incorporo saliendo momentáneamente de Candy, trayéndola hasta el borde de la cama y él se puso de pies mientras tomaba sus muslos y los separabas mas, la embistió fuerte que casi hace a Candy venirse al instante, luego empezó lento hasta que el ritmo de su embestía empezó a aumentar ya que Candy entre gemidos se lo pedía ir mas rápido y duro, ella tomo las sabanas con ambas manos y se mordía el labio para no gritar verlo a él embistiendo duro dentro de ella, y con la respiración entrecortada era una visión que la estaba llevando a la gloria, Terry se inclino y atrapo su boca antes de que fuera a gritar su liberación después que ella llego al cielo el la siguió con una ultima embestida y cayo encima de ella con cuidado.

- Te dije que seria rápido, ni siquiera te quite la camisa – le acaricio el escote con la nariz.

Candy sonrió con pesar y le acaricio el cabello con ambas manos. – Fue… no tengo palabras – los dos soltaron las risas como tontos.

Media hora después bajaban las escaleras tomados de la mano, la gente aun seguía enfrascada en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron, Candy suspiro de alivio y observo a Terry que le guiño un ojo y luego de dejarle un beso en la mano se acercó a sus amigos, Candy estaba feliz, nada iba a empañar su felicidad, no después de todo lo que ellos pasaron, era el momento de ser feliz al lado de el hombre que siempre amo.

Después de despedirse todos se marcharon quedando solo Eleanor, Richard, Candy, Terry, Dylan y las mujeres del servicio, los chicos antes de irse le hicieron una invitación a una parrillada en su casa ya que pasarían un buen tiempo en Nueva York y que mejor manera de pasarla que compartiendo y recordando buenos tiempos.

Eleanor después de recoger y ayudar se despidió de su hijo que junto con Richard se iba a marchar al hotel donde se hospedaban, Terry les pidió que por favor cancelaran la cuenta de su hotel y se vinieran a su casa que había habitaciones de sobra para ellos, Eleanor después de pensarlo sonrió y acepto así pasar mas tiempo con su nieto e hijo, quedando en venirse al día siguiente ya que ahorita estaba verdaderamente cansada como para ir y venir, Terry acepto y los acompaño hasta la puerta. Lisbeth se quedaría para seguir ayudando, ya Enrieta y ella habían aprendido a trabajar juntas y se la estaban llevando bien, Candy con pesar le dijo a Terry que regresaría a su departamento, eso no le gusto mucho, pero ella le pidió paciencia, ya que él aun tenia una conversación pendiente con su hijo, y merecía pasar mucho tiempo con él y ponerlo al corriente, Luisa se adelanto y la espero abajo, Terry la acompaño hasta la puerta.

- Quería dormir contigo y despertarme contigo – le acaricio la mejilla. – ¿Todo esta bien entre nosotros? – la miro intensamente.

- Por supuesto que si – Candy lo abrazo por la cintura y beso su pecho firme. – Sabes que te amo.

Él sonrió alegremente y le beso la frente. – También te amo.

- Papá – Dylan los observo a ambos con una mirada incrédula luego frunció el ceño.

Candy negó y se mordió el labio ese niño era un mini Terry todos sus gestos y su físico le hacían recordar al hombre que amaba.

- Porque no hablamos con él – susurro Candy. – Creo que por esa mirada se dio cuenta.

Terry negó. – Me gustaría tener esta conversación de hombre a hombre – y rio.

- ¿Hombre? – Candy arqueo una ceja. – Esta bien, solo no seas duro con él y hazle entender, adiós.

Terry despidió a Candy y cerro la puerta, se volvió para ver a Dylan que lo miraba con una interrogante en su rostro.

- Porque le dijiste a Candy que la amas cuando me dijiste a mí que no había nadie más en este mundo que no ames como me amas a mi – más que reproche y molestia el niño esta receloso.

Y eso Terry lo capto y comprendió también que Dylan recordó las palabras que una vez le dijo, así que acercándose a él se puso en cuclillas hasta llegar a su tamaño le tomo por ambos hombros. – El amor que le tengo a Candy es muy distinto al que siento por ti, cuando crezcas y te enamores lo comprenderás, a los dos los amo pero de una manera distinta. Eso mismo pasa con tus abuelos a ellos también les amo.

Dylan asintió. – Pero ¿Como es ese amor que sientes por Candy?

Terry sonrió y le tomo la mano. – Vamos a la cocina por leche y galletas ¿quieres?

- Si, y ¿me dirás?

- Por supuesto que si.

Terry lo tomo de la mano, luego de buscar la leche y las galletas se fueron al estudio donde Terry lo sentó encima de su escritorio y empezaron a hablar, le explico lo que sentía por Candy, de sus sentimientos y lo que le hacia sentir. Dylan de vez en cuando arrugaba la cara y Terry solo reía era algo que aun él no podía comprender pero lo mas importante era que Dylan se veía contento teniendo a Candy cerca al igual que su padre el niño también la amaba, así que no pudo objeción en su amor y lo acepto.

Después de la conversación con su hijo Terry abrió su caja fuerte dentro de la misma se hallaba una caja de madera, la abrió y sonrió, cuanto tiempo llevaba guardándolo, había perdido la cuenta, pero lo importante era que nunca había perdido las esperanzas, ahora estaba ahí, listo para entregárselo a la persona que siempre perteneció. Cerró la caja de madera y la guardo de nuevo en su caja fuerte, se acercó al teléfono de su escritorio y marco.

- _Terry_ – una voz soñolienta le contento del otro lado. – _¿Que quieres? hijo ¿no puedes dormir? _– la voz de su padre sonó como cuando él era pequeño y se escabullía a la habitación de sus padres a despertarlo porque él no podía dormir.

- No – sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos. – Es que se necesito un favor muy importante.

- ¿_Es muy urgente_?

- Si, es para este fin de semana, y te llamaba porque necesito que mañana a primera hora me ayudes a organizarlo.

- _Te escuch_o.

- Pero antes… – Terry vio uno de los adornitos que descansaban encima de su escritorio luego se incorporo y saco el carrito de madera que la enfermera le había obsequiado. – No quiero que mi madre se entere, sabes como es ella en estos asuntos – coloco el carrito de madera junto con los otros adornos.

- _Muy bien tienes mi palabra._

….

Los días habían pasado con calma para Candy, volvía de nuevo a su rutina diaria, tratando de estar tranquila y sin pensar en lo malo que vivió, ahora tenia a su lado a Terry que incondicionalmente le brindaba su apoyo, y lo maravilloso era que ahora no ocultaba su amor y menos su relación delante de nadie, todos sabían que se amaban, Dylan la doraba el niño había aceptado a Candy en sus vidas de una manera que ella no pensó, el niño buscaba en ella mas apoyo que en su padre y eso la ponía feliz, se portaba con ella como si fuera su madre, la respetaba y siempre trataba de llamar su atención por cualquier cosa. Terry la invitaba a cenar a su pent-house o Candy los invitaba a ellos a su departamento para así pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos como una familia, Terry en mas de una ocasión quiso pedirle que se mudara con él a su casa pero eso era echar a perder sus planes para el fin de semana así que decidió esperar unos días mas en lo que llegaba el sábado, ya que tenia una sorpresa agradable para Candy.

Candy el viernes por la tarde decidió salir a comprar unas cosas ya que ese día había invitado a Terry y a Dylan a cenar a su departamento, Luisa se había ido a Londres junto que Eleanor y Lisbet según regresarían dentro de unos días, la extrañaba se había vuelto a acostumbrar a su presencia que le hacia mucha falta tenerla por ahí rondado el departamento. Candy siguió camino luego de salir con las bolsas de compras del supermercado, un delicioso olor a dulce y pasteles recién horneados llamo su atención enfrente estaba la cafetería, cruzo la calle y se metió en seguida a comprar un café y varios ponquesitos de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y glaseados, también encargo para llevar uno roles de canela con glaseado y chocolate para el postre de esa noche, a Dylan le encantaba, mientras esperaba su pedido dejo que su vista pasera por los comensales que se encontraban dentro del local, Candy reprimió un jadeo cuando su vista quedo clavada en la mesa del rincón, estaba poca alumbrada, una parte muy intima pero inmediatamente reconoció a las dos personas que ocupaban aquel lugar. Candy inmediatamente les dio la espalda para así pagar y salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible pero eso no fue posible porque alguien toco su hombro llamando su atención, ella se sobresalto y dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con la persona que la llamaba.

- Hola Candy, que sorpresa – Neil le regalo una sonrisa amable.

Candy trago y trato de sonreír. – Neil, hola – echo una mirada por encima de su hombro y ahí seguía ella mirándola con ceño fruncido.

Neil volteo hacia atrás para seguir la dirección de la mirada de Candy. – Susana me dijo que estabas aquí, así que decidí venir a saludarte y preguntarte ¿como estas?

Candy asintió. – Bien gracias, ya me voy – señalo los paquetes que llevaba en su mano. – No quiero seguir interrumpiendo su conversación.

- Oh no te preocupes no interrumpes nada yo también me iba, deja que me despida de Susana y te ayudo con esas cosas que deben pesar mucho – señalo sus bolsas.

- No te preocupes tomare un taxi, tampoco es que viva lejos.

- Nada de eso Candy, de verdad también me gustaría hablar contigo, por favor – Neil le suplicaba con la mirada.

Ella suspiro. – Bueno esta bien si insiste.

Vio como Neil se alejaba de ella y volvía a la mesa, pero no se sentó simplemente le dijo algo a Susana, le tendió algo y esta cambio la mirada molesta hacia Candy, lo menos que deseaba era comenzar una pelea ya bastante tuvo de esas mujeres, primero Eliza ahora ella, si venia a buscar pelea le iba a dejar muy claro muchas cosas que la iba a avergonzar delante de los comensales del café. Pero eso no fue posible ya que Neil volvió a su lado dejando a una Susana sentada observándolos y lanzándoles daga con la mirada, Candy le entrego las bolsas y él con mucho gusto la condujo a unas cuadras donde había estacionado su camioneta, le ayudo a subir y luego guardo sus bolsas.

- Gracias Neil, no te hubiese molestado.

- No es ninguna molestia Candy, lo hago con mucho gusto. ¿Donde vives?

Candy le dio la dirección, media hora después aparcaban en el estacionamiento ayudándole a bajar las bolsas.

- ¿Te gustaría pasar?

- Por supuesto.

Candy abrió la puerta de su casa y se hizo aun lado para que Neil entraran, coloco las bolsas encima de la encimera y se volvió a ella.

- Una casa muy bonita y acogedora – observo a su alrededor.

- Si lo es, ¿quieres beber algo?

- Agua estará bien – Neil agarro uno de los taburetes y se sentó apoyando los codos en la encimera.

Candy le entrego el vaso con agua y empezó a guardar las cosas en la nevera.

- Candy… – Neil dejo el vaso con el agua a la mitad. – Quiero disculparme por lo que paso, no es mi intención venir aquí a remover el pasado, pero me siento mejor tendiéndote una disculpa porque al principio yo estaba involucrado en los juegos de mi padre, mamá me conto lo que sucedió, trate de venirme de Tokio lo antes posible para ayudar pero se me fue imposible, pero gracias a Dios estas bien, mi madre me dio la dirección de la casa de Terry e iba para allá cuando me tope con Susana – trago y de pronto se sintió avergonzado.

- No te preocupes Neil ya lo malo lo estamos superando, estoy bien, fue un largo camino pero ya estamos en casa sano y salvo, vivimos una pesadilla pero logrados despertar de ella. Y sé que todos cometemos errores, de eso estoy segura pero por algo lo hacemos y de ellos aprendemos y si te sientes mejor, estas disculpado – le sonrió dulcemente.

Neil le sonrió de vuelta. – Gracias de verdad no me equivoque contigo, eres dulce y amable, pero sobre todo tu corazón vale oro.

- Te gustaría quedarte a cenar con nosotros, Terry viene para acá dentro de unas horas, seria maravilloso si se encuentran y se ponen al día.

- Con gusto, pero déjame ayudarte, mientras estuve en Tokio aprendí miles de trucos en cuanto a la comida occidental.

Candy alzo las manos en rendición. – La cocina es toda tuya, aun no tenia nada en mente, pero si tú lo tienes entonces manos a la obra.

Terry llego al departamento de Candy a eso de las seis en punto para así darle una sorpresa ya que en realidad había quedado a las ocho, llevaba una botella de champagne y una arreglo hermoso de tulipanes que para encontrarlos tubo que pagar un dineral extra porque estos hermosos tulipanes ya que no son propios de Nueva York. Abrió la puerta del departamento con la llave que Candy le dio hace unos días atrás, quien diría que hoy en día estarían tan unidos, cuando abrió dejo pasar a Dylan fue el primero en entrar luego ingreso él pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron las risas proveniente de la cocina, cuando entro un hombre estaba de espalda a él en el fregadero y las mangas de su camisa remangadas hasta su codo, Candy removiendo algo en la cocina mientras reía por algún chiste que le decían aquel tipo que aun no lograba reconocer, con ceño fruncido coloco las bolsas en la encimera.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo serio pareciendo molesto.

Candy se volteo a él pero aun con su sonrisa en los labios. – Amor, llegaste temprano.

Neil se volvió y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Terry – salió de la cocina antes que Candy y rodeo la encimera para estar frente a Terry le tendió la mano. – Cuanto tiempo.

Terry asintió y rio. – Lo mismo digo, de pronto un pensamiento asesino cruzo por mi cabeza al verte cerca de Candy y haciéndola reír – le estrecho la mano y luego se fundieron en un abrazo.

- Bueno tenía que pagarle a Candy con algo que fue muy amable en invitarme a cenar con ustedes.

Candy apago la estufa luego de abrazar y besar a Dylan fue al lado de Terry lo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Me alegro por ustedes, Candy me puso al corriente de todo y no me queda mas que felicitarlos, desde hace año sabia lo que pasaría entre ustedes.

Terry destapo la botella de champagne y sirvió en tres copas e hicieron un brindis, mientras que Dylan volvía a brindar con jugo, e hizo reír a los adultos cuando dijo que para el próximo brindis no le iban a dar jugo, brindaría también con champagne ya que estaba harto del jugo, Candy le dio un beso en el entre cejo para borrarle el ceño fruncido y le susurro en complicidad que si bebería, pero solo un poquito de champagne.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, entre anécdotas y poniéndose al día en cuanto a sus vidas privadas y el trabajo, también Neil le conto de la pequeña charla que sostuvo con Susana en la cafetería donde se encontró con Candy, estaba había venido a él pidiéndole algo de dinero prestado ya que la había despedido del trabajo y su madre la estaba sacando de quicios ya que tampoco trabajaba, Neil hablo con ella y le dijo que podía encontrarle un trabajo pero que no lo molestara mas ya que tenia una familia de la cual ocuparse, ella celosa le había reprochado aquello, pero él le dijo que quien había decidido dejarlo había sido ella, que no lo buscara y que la llamaría en cuanto consiguiera un trabajo, le dejo unos dólares y se marcho junto a Candy. Terry negaba y suspiro le aconsejo tratarla de lejos ya que ella haría todo lo que fuera posible para separarlo de su familia, Neil dijo que no estaría mucho tiempo en Nueva York que solo estaba aquí para hablar con Terry y disculparse con Candy, que Susana se quedaría con las ganas de molestarlo, Candy cambio el tema ya que lo menos que deseaba era seguir hablando de esa mujer, estuvieron charlando hasta que se hizo la hora de partir, Candy junto a Terry lo despidieron quedando Neil en regresar en un futuro para vístalos nuevamente pero esta vez acompañado de su esposa y sus dos hijos.

Una vez que la puerta cerro, Terry la ayudo a limpiar y a recoger los platos y meterlos en el lavavajillas, Dylan estaba dormido en el sofá, Terry aprovecho para traerla a su cuerpo abrazarla y besarla, y decirle entre besos apasionado cuanto la había extrañado y que en ese instante deseaba hacerle el amor porque tenia días que no sabia lo que era hacer eso, Candy rio y le dijo que tuviera paciencia, renuente Terry se tuvo que separar de ella e ir a despertar a su hijo, tenían que regresar a casa.

Una vez que estaba en la puerta a punto de ingresar al ascensor Terry la atrajo hacia él en un beso profundo.

- Mañana, en la noche, es una sorpresa – le guiño.

- Amo las sorpresas – sonrió y los ojos verde esmeralda se le iluminaron.

Terry amo esa mirada y esos ojos verdes le dio un último beso y se despidieron padre e hijos con la mano mientras ingresaban al ascensor.

…..

Candy en cuanto despertó a la mañana siguiente empezó a arreglar su departamento y poner a lavar algo de ropa que tenia en la cesta, tenia que terminar lo antes posible para tomarse el resto de la tarde en su arreglo personal, algo le decía que esa sorpresa de Terry era algo sumamente elegante e importante, sonrió como tonta, al recordar a su hombre, cada día estaba mas enamorada de él lo amaba con todo su ser.

Terry llego esa noche del sábado a recoger a Candy, esta nervioso y ansioso nunca antes estuvo así y odiaba sentirse de esa manera, le hacia recordar a los chicos de preparatoria cuando salen a la primera cita del baile de la secundaria, rio y negó con la cabeza dios ya tenia treinta años y estaba pensando de esa manera, decidió aparcar su auto y bajar de este.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de Candy suspiro y luego toco, esta vez iba a tocar y esperar como un caballero que era a que ella le abriera.

Candy abrió la puerta y los ojos de se le iluminaron al encontrarse con su amado, su mirada viajo desde los pies a la cabeza, él llevaba una camisa blanca de botones y una chaqueta diplomática de color gris plomo, junto a unos pantalones casuales del mismo tono echo a la medida que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, como amaba cuando se vestía con esos pantalones de vestir y le quedaban tan bien y sus zapatos negros pulidos, las manos las tenían dentro de los bolsillos y le sonreía de una manera seductora y su mirada la recorría de arriba a bajo con deseo y admiración, Candy trago grueso, su cabello largo por los hombros y algunos flequillos se le venían a la frente.

Terry desde que Candy abrió la puerta se había quedado sin palabras, estaba hermosa, con un vestido de coctel color crema sin mangas, unas sandalias de tacón bajo que dejaba a la vista unos hermosos pies, y su cabello de risos sueltos por su alrededor entre sus hombros y una sonrisa que lo estaba matando lentamente.

- Dios Candy te ves… – la atrajo hacia él y la beso. – La palabra hermosa se queda corta, te ves fantástica, deslumbrante, te amo.

Ella se aferro a su cuello con ambos brazos. – Y tú te vez delicioso, te amo.

- Toma tus cosas, debemos salir de aquí antes de que cambie de planes – la miro con deseo de arriba a bajo y le palmeo una nalga.

Candy brinco y sonrió. – Eres un chico malo – busco su chaqueta y su cartera.

Media hora después Terry conducía por Broklyn Candy veía por los al redores buscando alguna pista de adonde se dirigían.

- A ¿donde vamos?

- Te dije que es una sorpresa – Terry se inclino un poco y empezó a buscar alguna estación de radio, cuando empezó a sonar una balada conocida para él la dejo sonar.

Miro a Candy y el sonrió cuando los BEATLES empezaron a cantar AND I LOVE HER

Candy le tomo la mano y se la beso porque él le estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía por medio de esa canción, la amo y lo amo a él, no pregunto más y se mantuvieron en silencio escuchando la hermosa melodía.

- Estamos en Coney Island – Candy dijo emocionada un rato después. – Siempre quise venir aquí.

Terry aparco el auto. – ¿Nunca has venido a Coneu isaland?

Candy negó. – Me hablaron de ella y del paseo marítimo pero nunca me anime a venir.

- Bien entonces me alegra, porque seré el primero que te llevara a dar tu primer paso marítimo – salió del auto y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de ella y ayudarla a bajar, le beso el dorso de la mano y luego entrelazaron sus manos.

- Esto es tan hermoso mira la puesta del sol – se detuvieron observando el ocaso.

- Esto me recuerda a Escocia – dijo ella mirando embelesada.

Terry la estrecho más a su cuerpo y beso su sien. – Si que recuerdos aquellos.

Ella paso sus brazos por la cintura de él y descanso su cabeza en su hombro.

- Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa – dijo Terry unos minutos mas tarde después que el sol se había ocultado dándole paso al anochecer.

Terry se agacho y la ayudo a quitarse las sandalias y el hizo lo mismo y se quito los zapatos y calcetines.

- No crees que estamos muy formal para un paseo por la playa – dijo Candy riendo.

- No, porque esto no es solo un paseo – tomo sus zapatos y sandalias de Candy y con la otra mano libre entrelazo de nuevo sus manos.

Estaba todo oscuro y en silencio lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido de las olas al romper en la orilla. Terry se detuvo y dejo los zapatos y sandalias en el suelo.

- Espera esto debe ser una sorpresa así que… – de su bolsillo de la chaqueta saco una bufanda. – ¿Confías en mi?

Candy observo la bufanda. – Sabes que siempre lo hago.

Terry asintió y le coloco la bufanda en los ojos tapándole por completo la visión. – Ahora te guiare.

Caminaron un rato mas hasta que Terry se detuvo, la volvió hacia él, le quito la bufanda, luego de dejarle un beso en los labios la volvió al frente, Candy jadeo de sorpresa.

- Oh Dios Terry esto… Esto es hermoso – dijo observando a su alrededor, había un circulo hecho por antorchar que alumbraban el pequeño lugar y en medio de cada antorchar unos hermosos arreglos de tulipanes en el centro había una mesa y dos sillas a un lado descansaba la hielera con una botella de champagne.

Terry la condujo hacia el circulo y la ayudo a sentarse, el tomo lugar enfrente y tomo las copas y la botella de la hielera sirvió par ambos y alzo la copa en un brindis.

- Por ti, por mi, por nuestro amor salud.

- Salud – chocaron las copas y luego Terry se inclino y robo un beso.

De pronto alguien estaba al lado de Candy.

- Buenas noches.

Ella se sobresalto, era un chef y llevaba encima una gran bandeja.

- Buenas noches – dijo algo desconcertada.

Terry rio por su cara. – Candy te presento a Alessio uno de los mejores chef italianos.

Candy asintió hacia el hombre y le sonrió, Alession le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a poner encima de la mesa variedad de platos.

Candy se sorprendió por la exquisitez de los pleitillos y los olores que estos desprendía, el estomago le rugió en aprobación por el hambre que sentía, una vez que estuvo listo en chef se retiro dejándolos de nuevo a solas.

- Terry gracias – Candy le tomo la mano. – Todo esto es maravilloso.

- No tienes nada que agradecer y ahora come que esto se ve delicioso.

Los dos comieron en silencio y probaron de todo, hasta que dar satisfechos, luego se pusieron a conversar Terry le dio una mirada a su reloj y se puso de pies tendiéndole la mano a ella.

- Es hora de los fuegos artificiales – la trajo hacia él le dio un beso intenso y la puso de frente mirando hacia el cielo. – Son exclusivos para ti.

Candy sonrió y observo y empezaron la lluvia de fuegos artificiales era imposible lo que veía pero hermoso a la vez los fuegos artificiales era con formas, corazones y flores, en una de esa apretó el brazo de Terry cuando vio las letras que decían.

"_**ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA, ERES MARAVILLOSA TE AMO CANDY QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO"**_

Después siguió una lluvia mas de fuegos articúlales, Candy rio y luego sollozo por la emoción que estaba viviendo cuando volteo hacia Terry, este se estaba colocando en una rodilla y de su chaqueta sacaba una cajita y la abría ante sus ojos, revelando un hermoso anillo con una piedra esmeralda rodeada de dos zafiros, Candy se llevo la mano a la boca mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Quieres hacerme el hombres mas feliz y dichoso sobre la tierra? – dijo Terry en una voz llena de esperanza y amor.

Ella asintió. – Si, si, si quiero casarme contigo mi amor – se arrodillo junto a Terry y le acuno el rostro. – Me haces tan feliz, te amo – lo beso y luego dejo que Terry le colocara el anillo, una vez que estuvo puesto en sus dedo se lo beso.

- Tú me haces feliz.

Después un murmullo de risas y aplauso rompió el silencio, Terry se puso de pies ayudando a Candy, esta vio como uno a uno de sus amigos y familia salía de la penumbra y se acerba a ellos con sonrisas y lagrimas.

- Oh están todos – dijo Candy emocionada. – ¿Estuvieron ahí todo este tiempo?

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Terry. – Ellos tenían que darnos privacidad, les dije que después que me dieras el "si" aparecieran.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

- Porque si decías que no, no iba a pasar vergüenza.

Candy le dio un empujón. – Tonto, sabes que iba a decir que si – Candy miro su anillo. – Sabes que te amo – lo abrazo y luego se unió a la celebración con su familia que la felicitaba, enseñándole su hermoso anillo y riendo.

Richard le dio un abrazo a su hijo. – Felicidades hijo, ahora a vivir felices.

- Gracias papá, esto no lo hubiese logrado sin tu ayuda.

Después de hablar con él y abrazarse una vez más, Terry se acercó a Candy y le rodeo dándole la vuelta.

- Te amo Candy nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.

- Te amo – se fundieron en un beso apasionado, bajo los intensos destellos de los fuegos artificiales.

El camino largo que recorrieron lleno de obstáculos había llegado a su fin. Pero ahora para empezar a vivir una nueva vida llena de felicidad, dicha y amor.

**FIN**

…**..**

Me lleno de tristeza porque esta historia ha llegado a su fin, fueron tantos días y casi dos años o tres no estoy segura jajaja que esta historia esta entre nosotros, pero fueron tantos días intensos que se me hacia imposible continuar, pero aquí estaba al pie del caño porque tenia a muchas chicas dándome su apoyo y comentando sin cesar para que le diera continuación, así que se la di y aquí esta, todo esto fue hecho gracias a ustedes que estaban ahí leyéndome.

Ahora no me queda más que decirles GRACIAS, MILLONES DE GRACIAS porque esto se hizo posible gracias a ustedes, mi inspiración se llama **TERRY GRANDCHESTER** pero ustedes también me inspiraron a continuar. Por eso les digo esto aun no termina porque les debo el EPILOGO.

A ti que siempre estuviste aquí esto es para ti GRACIAS…

**luz rico, Maria, Olgaliz, Amy C.L, Iris, anaalondra28, LizCarter, Malena, geraldin, Marie Kleisse, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Laura GrandChester, Gues.**

Nos leemos pronto.


	48. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

**Dos años después**

Candy disfrutaba de lo que era una vida de casada plena y feliz, se recostó de la mecedora viendo como los niños de sus amigos jugaban en la alberca por los al redores de su cómoda casa, la cual Terry su esposo le había obsequiado como regalo de boda, jamás se le paso por la mente que él había adquirido una casa para regalársela a ella y pensar que aun conservaban el Pent-house e iba hacia allá cada vez que lo deseaban, amaba su vida, amaba su esposo y amaba a sus hijos.

Un quejido llamo su atención, volteo hacia el corral del bebe y vio a su pequeña moverse y quejarse. Ella se levanto con una gran sonrisa y fue a verificarla, la alzo en sus brazos e inmediatamente la niña reconoció su esencia y movió su cabecita buscando los pechos de su madre donde sabia que estaba su alimento.

- Estas hambrienta mi pequeña querubín – Candy le beso la frente y fue a sentarse de nuevo en la mecedora, saco su pecho e inmediatamente la bebe empezó a succionar el pezón, Candy arrugo la frente, aun no se acostumbraba, estaban tan sensibles, pero le encantaba ver la cara de su hija cada vez que se alimentaba, empezó a moverse en la mecedora arrullándola.

Empezó a observar a su alrededor, esa era su familia, se habían vueltos cada vez mas unidos, en ese instante estaba celebrando la publicación del libro de Anthony que había llegado a todas partes del mundo, cuando Anthony le obsequio el libro autografiado y con una pequeña nota la cual le expresaba su agradecimiento y cariño, Candy estaba emociona y feliz también se sintió orgullosa leyendo el agradecimiento que él le expresaba a Melisa con mucho amor y en el cual también le decía lo mucho que la amaba. Ahora viéndolos a los dos juntos ahí, no estaba equivocada en el amor que se tenían, y dentro de poco se iban a casar ya que esperaban su primer hijo, por otra parte esta Annie y Archie había tenido un bebe un lindo niño, tenia apenas un año y definitivamente estaba viviendo en Nueva York, Patty y Stear aun no querían bebes tenían mucho trabajo y decidieron que esperaría un tiempo mas para dedicarse a los niños, Richard y Eleanor felices mas que nunca Candy los amaba le había dando tanto apoyo y estaría eternamente agradecida con ambos, mas que ser sus suegros eran sus padres. Y que decir de Luisa era su madre también y ahora que había tenido a Anabela estaba al pendiente de las dos a cada momento, por eso había tomado la decisión de venirse a vivir con ella una vez mas.

Candy le lanzo un beso a Terry que la observaba con una sonrisa mientras le aplicaba bloqueador a su hijo, Terry le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un beso de vuelta. De pronto Candy se fue al pasado hace dos años atrás.

_Su boda había sido sencilla, así lo había querido ella después de hablar con Terry, aunque Eleanor insistía en que fuera por todo lo alto, pero Candy no, simplemente quería estar con Terry y si él le pedía ir a las vegas y que un Elvis falso los casara ella lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, Eleanor lo entendió pero le dijo que el vestido de novia se lo regalaría ya que lo iba a enviar a diseñar lo antes posible, eso Candy no se lo discutió._

_Después de hablar con Terry, él le propuso casarse en Escocia al aire libre cerca del lago donde estuvieron hace unos años atrás, Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas porque era una idea maravillosa, lo beso y acepto._

_Dos meses después por fin se había casado, bajo el ocaso, con una hermosa vista del sol ocultándose bajo el lago, Candy rio y lloro porque estaba al lado del hombre que amaba, y todos sus amigos habían dejado sus compromisos para estar ahí con ellos y acompañarlos en un día que seria el mas feliz de sus vidas porque estaban casados eran ahora el señor y la señora Grandchester._

_Terry la había llevado a de luna de miel a Francia, Alemania e Italia, duraron dos meses recorriendo esos maravillosos países y profetizándose amor en cada rincón, cuando decidieron regresar, Candy le propuso seguir tomando clases de música y montar su propia escuela de música para los niños necesitados, pero la Señora Ponny le había dicho que la necesitaba y podía seguir trabajando con ella y con los niños, Terry como era un experto ingeniero en la construcción le ayudo a construir la escuela mucho mas grande y también hacerle a la señora Ponny una casa digna_ _esta se lo agradeció, contrato a los obreros calificados para que hicieran un buen trabajo y lo terminaran lo antes posible y Candy estuvo cada vez mas feliz con el resultado, ahora tenia un trabajo que no ganaba nada pero se sentía feliz porque era lo que realmente deseaba._

_Y cuando por fin decidió ir a visitar a sus padres al cementerio Terry le acompaño y estuvo a su lado, Candy con lágrimas en los ojos limpio las lapidas y perdono a su padre por el daño que causo también hablo con su madre y pidió que la cuidara a ella y a su familia. Coloco un arreglo de rosas y se despidió._

_Así paso el primer año de matrimonio, claro que todo no era color de rosas, porque Terry tenia su carácter y discutían de vez en cuando pero trataron de superar sus problemas, Dylan le amaba y ella también lo hacia, eran una verdadera familia, y cuando Candy después de un año y unos meses le dijo a Terry que estaba embarazada claro que eso no lo planeo pero muchos métodos pueden fallar, así que él estuvo feliz y contento, no quería perderse nada en cuanto al embarazo ya que con el de Dylan no supo nada hasta que Margaret se lo había presentado y aunque fue difícil criar a un hijo solo, ya podía decir que tenia experiencia._

_Hablaron y hasta discutieron porque Terry pedía que fuera una niña y que se pareciera a ella, en cambio Candy simplemente quería que si fuera niña o niño se pareciera a su padre pero sobre todo naciera sanito, Terry comprendió que eso era muy importante y luego volvieron a reconciliarse, desde entonces no perdió tiempo en pasar día y noche cerca de Candy, hasta él sufrió los síntomas del embarazo de Candy ya que duro una semana completa enfermo entre ellos vomito y fiebre y como si fuera poco de mal humor, todo le molestaba pero Candy comprendiendo lo que le sucedía riendo por lo bajo trato de ser paciente y considerarlo._

_Candy no quiso revelar el sexo hasta que naciera, y cuando llego el día tan esperado todo estaban con los pelos de puntas, los abuelos y el padre, pero la futura madre calmada, claro con dolores pero era la que mas estaba consiente y no podía darse el lujo de perder la cabeza ya que Terry estaba con los pelos de punta, peleando con las enfermeras y médicos que se tardaban en atender a su mujer, la hora llego y se le permitió a Terry estar presente en el parto, él le sujeto la mano y espero a que Candy como una madre desesperada por conocer a su querubín empezara con el trabajo de parto._

_Afuera los abuelos después de esperar por fin escucharon el llanto de un bebe que iba atener buenas amígdalas por lo fuerte de los berrinches que pegaba, los dos se abrazaron y lanzaron una plegaria al cielo._

_Candy adentro ya sostenía a su bebe en brazos y Terry a su lado los llenaba a ambos de besos, y cuando la pequeña rubiecita abrió los ojos Terry supo a quien en realidad la bebe se iba a parecer ya que aunque estuviera pequeña se podía percibir algunas ficciones de la madre y claro que también del padre que por ser un hombre guapo su hija también lo seria, y ese cabello que tenia poco pero era de un rubio oro, Terry el corazón se le acelero y los ojos de le llenaron de lagrimas, luego le dio las gracias a Candy por esa bendición, era padre de nuevo y de una niña, que desde ese día se iba ha convertir en la luz de sus ojos._

- En ¿que piensas? – La voz de su esposo la trajo de nuevo al presente.

Terry se le puso a un lado a Candy mientras amamantaba a su hija.

- En lo felices que somos y en el nacimiento de nuestra luz – bajo la mirada a la pequeña que había dejado de chupar para ahora mirar a su padre y regalarle una sonrisa de encías.

Terry la tomo en sus brazos y la beso. – ¿Quien es la luz de mis ojo? – le beso la barriguita y la niña rio. – Amo escucharla reír – dijo Terry llevándola a su hombros y sacándole los gases.

- Igual yo, ella te adora Terry, escucha tu voz y enseguida esta buscándote.

Candy admiro a su hija que enredaba sus dedeos regordete en el cabello de su padre siempre había sido así, Terry hablaba y enseguida dejaba de hacerlo que hacia para buscar a su padre. Y todo porque Terry desde que supo que estaba embarazada todos los días le hablaba y cuando su estomago empezó a abultarse y él le acariciaba y le hablaba ella desde adentro empezaba a moverse.

Dylan había resultado ser un hermano mayor protector, la paseaba e incluso le sacaba los gases después de comer y no dejaba que nadie que no fuera de la familia se acercara a ella, Candy sonrió había sacado eso de su padre.

- Mañana nos vamos al Yate e invitados a toda la manada a que nos acompañara así celebrar el cumpleaños de Dylan – le dijo Terry.

Candy arrugo el entre cejo. – ¿Manada? Acaso son elefantes para llamarlos manadas.

Terry sonrió. – Incluso los elefantes se comportan mejor, míralos Candy se comportan como animales salvajes, se salvan que los aprecio sino ya los hubiese echado de aquí.

Candy le dio un golpe en el muslo y rio. – Mas que aprecio, los quieres y nada sin nuestros amigos seria igual.

Terry asintió y siguió jugando con la bebe. – La voy a pasear.

Llego a donde se encontraba Eleanor y Richard, el abeulo en cuanto vio a su luz como le decían todos por cariño la sostuvo y besos su risada cabellera.

- ¿Como esta mi luz? – acaricio su nariz con la de él y la beso en la mejilla.

Para Richard la pequeña Anabela era su princesa su luz, se había convertido en la consentida de su abuelo que la amaba y adoraba, claro que no dejaba aun lado su nieto mayor que era el campeón y él que le pedía cuidar de su hermana como hasta ahora lo había hecho, quien diría que Richard se iba a desvivir tanto por sus nietos especialmente por su luz. Pero así era él, había cambiado durante los años y sus nietos eran lo más preciado en el mundo.

Eleanor por otra parte amo cada uno de los risos dorados de la niña y decía cada instante que día tras día la pequeña se parecía más a su madre, y es que saco sus bellos ojos y su rizado y rubio cabello.

…

Una vez que los amigos se fueron, Terry acostó a Dylan y a Anabela y fue a donde se encontraba Candy, que estaba acostada en una tumbona viendo las estrellas y la luna, amaba la vista de su hogar desde ahí se podía observar la ciudad y el cielo estrellado.

Terry le dio un beso en la cabeza, Candy se hizo aun lado para que él se sentara junto a ella, cuando lo hizo se acurruco a su lado y olisqueo su aroma, amaba todo de su esposo empezando por su fragancia a jabón y a ropa limpia y terminando por esa sonrisa matadora de medio lado cuando le decía algo pícaro.

- Mañana es un día especial para todos especialmente para Dylan.

- ¿Estas emocionada?

- Mucho, quiero ver que piensa de su piano nuevo – sonrió alegremente.

Dylan había aprendido a tocar muy bien el piano incluso había noches en que hacían un dueto, lo que mas amo fue la canción que con ayuda de su profesor compuso, era una melodía tan linda que a Candy cada vez que la escucha los ojos se la ponen aguados de la emoción.

- Lo amara – dijo Terry estrechándola mas en sus brazos mientras acaricia su cabello. – El yate esta listo y acondicionado para todos.

- Annie lo amo, desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Terry le tomo la barbilla y le beso suavemente. – Subamos y te enseño como es amar en realidad – había un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

Candy sonrió y se paso la lengua por su labio superior. – Esta vez seré yo la que te ame – se puso de pies y le tendió la mano a Terry. – Vamos, que la noche es joven.

Terry le tomo la mano y se puso de pies pero antes de que diera un paso el al atrajo hacia su cuerpo. – No tan rápido, bajo la luz de la luna luces hermosa – le acaricio la mejilla con sus nudillos y luego lentamente bajo su cabeza para apoderarse de sus labios, donde los acaricio primero con su lengua después con sus labios y por ultimo los invadió con su lengua.

Candy se aferro a su cintura con ambas manos perdida en las caricias de los besos de su esposo, amaba cada vez que la besaba como si no hubiera mañana, ella le devolvió el beso entregándole como siempre su corazón y alma.

Él se separo de ella lentamente. – Te amo, eres lo más hermoso que me pudo pasar y no me canso de decírtelo, no soy devoto pero todas las noches antes de acostarme le doy las gracias a Dios por que estas conmigo y eso es… Para siempre.

- Te amo mi amor, lo hago desde hace mucho, yo también le doy gracias a Dios por la familia que me ha dado y por el mejor esposo. Eres mi vida.

Se fundieron en otro beso, cargado de deseo, pasión y felicidad porque de ahora en adelante ese era su destino seguir siendo felices aun más allá de la eternidad.

**FIN**

Y así termina definitivamente esta historia que así como gusto el otro espero que este también guste, muchas gracias, por aguantarme tanto, sobre todo gracias porque a pesar de los errores autográficos que tenia aun así leyeron jajaja eso me avergüenza pero no me había fijado sino hasta después que tenia dos días de a verlo subido, sé que fue algo descuidado de mi parte pero siempre andaba en carrera para poder subirlo y así no tardarme mas en actualizar.

Gracias especialmente a ti:

**Bettysuazo, Malena, LizCarter, anaalondra28,****maria1972, Iris, Laura GrandChester, Olgaliz, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Eva GRandcheste, Amy C.L, geraldin, cyt, Marie Kleisse, norma rosa.**

Y al resto también muchas gracias, porque a pesar de no comentar sé que leían jajaja

**ESTRELLA**: a ti gracias por empezar a leer esta historia, espero que te guste, eres mi ídolo gracias a ti y tus magníficos trabajos fue que me anime también a escribir, se te quiere mucho.

_A TODAS SE LES QUIERE MUCHO, GRACIA POR SU CARIÑO Y LA ACEPTACION QUE LE DIERON A DEMASIADO NIÑA, DICEN QUE LAS DESPEDIDAS NUNCA SON BUENAS PERO ESTA NO ES UNA DESPEDIDA DEFINITIVAMENTE, NI MENOS UN ADIOS SINO UN "HASTA LUEGOS" PORQUE SI DIOS ME LO PERMITE ESTARE AQUÍ DE NUEVO EN EL 2014 CON UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR. _

_ADELANTO EL TITULO:_

"_AMOR SIN LIMITES" _

_Y SI QUIEREN SABER MAS O MENOS DE QUE TRATA, VEAN LA FOTO DE MI PERFIL AHÍ VERAN UN TERRY MOTORISTA HERMOSAMENTE GUAPO JAJAJA_

_FELIZ NAVIDA Y PROSPERO AÑO 2014 QUE EL AÑO NUEVO LES TRAIGA MUCHAS COSAS BUENAS ENTRE ELLAS: AMOR, SALUD, TRABAJO, DINERO PERO SOBRE TODO MUCHAS BENDICIONES PARA USTEDES Y SUS FAMILIARES… con cariño MRJESSK._


End file.
